


Вспомни

by nomo707



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 116,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomo707/pseuds/nomo707
Summary: Махал выслушал просьбу Бильбо Бэггинса. Он не стал забирать Торина и племянников, в обмен хоббит должен распрощаться со всеми воспоминаниями, связанными с гномами.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 7





	1. Пролог

Последние слова сорвались с губ великого Короля-Под-Горой, после чего взгляд синих глаз померк. Дыхание остановилось, а сердце прекратило свой ритм. Рядом с гномом тихо завыл хоббит, прижимая рукав грязного пальто к лицу. И сколько бы взломщик ни прислушивался, ни прижимался щекой к груди короля, надеясь поймать хоть один слабый вздох, ничего не менялось.   
Торин Дубощит умер. Ушёл за своими дорогими племянниками.   
Бильбо Бэггинс сильнее сжал в своей руке пальцы друга. Хорошо, что благодаря перчаткам на руках Дубощита, Бильбо не мог заметить того, как быстро тепло покидает могучего гнома. Маленькое доброе сердце грозилось разорваться на части, наполняя грудь невыносимой, доселе неизвестной болью. Даже после смерти родителей, которых хоббит горячо любил, не было так плохо. Дышать стало сложнее, словно лёгкие залили свинцом или же проклятым золотом. Бильбо и не догадывался, что бывает настолько больно. На мгновение он подумал, что лучше ему было погибнуть вместе со своим королём. Все что угодно, только бы не испытывать этот ужас.   
Хоббит мог бы лечь под боком у Торина и прижаться к сильному телу. Рядом с гномом Бильбо всегда чувствовал себя в безопасности. А после он мог заснуть, зная, что Торин рядом и никогда его не покинет. Хоббит бы не хотел просыпаться.  
Торин Дубощит не должен был умереть. Не должен был погибнуть его наследник Фили. Не должен был уйти так рано молодой и бойкий Кили. Не сегодня. Не сейчас.  
Хоббит закрыл влажные от слез глаза и взмолился всем богам, которых он знал. Он перебирал в уме имена всевышних, пока не дошёл до творца гномов, Аулэ. Просьба Бильбо Бэггинса была лишь об одном: вернуть Торина и его племянников. Хоббит был готов на что угодно, только бы эти трое снова дышали. 

— Неужели на всё, что угодно? 

Бильбо вздрогнул. Голос, оглушительно громкий, но в тоже время тихий, словно шёпот, раздался в голове хоббита. Не откуда-то сверху или, быть может, с левого бока, а в голове, эхом отзываясь в самом сердце. Взломщик медленно открыл глаза, да так и замер, открыв рот. Над ним возвышался гигантских размеров гном с просто чудовищно огромной бородой, которую тот небрежно заткнул за пояс. Сначала хоббит подумал, что гном седой, но, приглядевшись, осознал, что из серебра и мифрила были созданы волосы великана. Да и не выглядел этот гном пожилым, лицо его было лишь изредка изрезано морщинами. Он был похож на Торина, хоть ничего схожего внешне между ними и не было. Но то же величие, которое не нуждалось в короне. Прямой уверенный взгляд. Одет же великан был в самую обычную одежду, поверх которой был надет кузнечный фартук. В руках у него был под стать размерам молот, на который гном опирался, словно на посох.   
— Отвечай же, полурослик, — словно раскаты грома прогремел голос гиганта. — Неужели ты готов на все, только бы наследники Дурина продолжили свой путь на земле?  
Бильбо смог только кивнуть, он хотел было посильнее сжать руку Торина, но осознал, что перед великаном хоббит находится один. Взломщик резко вскочил на ноги и стал оглядываться в поисках того, кого он не был готов терять.   
— Я услышал твои мольбы, крольчонок, поэтому пока наследники Дурина не могут попасть в мои чертоги.   
— Услышал? — Бильбо скорее прошептал, чем произнёс это слово, но гном расслышал его бормотание, подтвердив слова хоббита слабым кивком. — Кто вы?  
— Я тот, к кому ты взывал. Я, Аулэ, айну из Валар, Владыка Земной Тверди. Гномы же называют меня Махал.   
В голове у взломщика вертелась целая сотня, а может и две, вопросов. Но все, что смог спросить хоббит, в серых глазах которого ярким пламенем вспыхнула надежда, так это:  
— Так, значит, ты не станешь забирать Фили, Кили и Торина?  
— Признаться, я и сам не хочу видеть их в своих чертогах. Слишком рано. Но как бы сильно ни было мое желание, я не могу просто взять и вернуть их. Я не имею на это право.  
— Но вы же один из Валар, неужели есть что-то, что вам не под силу?  
— Даже великие должны соблюдать порядок. Иначе мир погрузится в хаос.   
— Но, если я здесь, значит, есть возможность все исправить? — догадался хоббит.   
— Да, я могу вернуть их, но для этого ты должен заплатить свою цену, — ответил Махал, поглаживая серебряную бороду, в которую были вплетены различные бусины, переливающиеся миллионами звёзд.  
— Моя жизнь в обмен на их? — предположил Бильбо, указав пальцем на себя. И хоть голос его дрогнул, в глазах сквозила такая уверенность, словно он был готов расстаться с жизнью в это же мгновение, не раздумывая ни на секунду.   
Махал же внимательно смотрел на хоббита из-под хмурых густых бровей, он был явно заинтересован и, быть может, впечатлён. А Бильбо уже приготовился к тому, что его раздавят тем молотом, что создатель всех гномов держал в руках. Конечно, с помощью этого орудия были созданы удивительнейшие вещи, но и стереть с лица земли одного хоббита он бы легко смог. Но вместо удара Бильбо услышал гортанный хриплый смех, лицо творца озарила улыбка, а в глазах заплясали озорные искры.   
— Ты мне нравишься, хоббит, — Махал присел на корточки, но Бильбо продолжал взирать на гнома так же высоко задрав голову. — Я бы вернул сынов Дурина только за одну твою храбрость, но я не могу так поступить. У всего есть своя цена.   
— И какую же цену назначишь ты? — Бильбо бы мог поразиться собственной дерзости, но сейчас ему было абсолютно все равно. Он должен был немедленно увидеть Торина. Живого Торина.   
— Воспоминания, — только и ответил Валар с грустной улыбкой на лице.   
— Воспоминания? — удивился хоббит.   
— Да, крольчонок. Ты должен будешь отдать все свои воспоминания о гномах. Ты готов заплатить такую цену?  
— Ради мальчишек и Торина, — Бильбо вернул творцу такую же печальную улыбку. — Я согласен.   
Гном хмыкнул, довольный ответом, а после поднялся и его голос эхом отразился в голове хоббита. 

_«Я, Аулэ, айну из Валар, Владыка Земной Тверди, дарую трём сынам Дурина второй шанс. Взамен, Бильбо Бэггинс, хоббит из Шира, должен позабыть все, что связывало и связывает его с гномами. И впредь ты больше не сможешь ни запомнить, ни вспомнить что-либо о детях моих. Как бы ты ни пытался разузнать про Подгорный народ, ты все забудешь с началом нового дня. Даю тебе сроку семь недель, чтобы спокойно вернуться в Шир и зажить прежней жизнью.»_  
  
И только Аулэ закончил свою речь, как хоббита ослепил яркий свет, а после земля ушла из-под ног. Взломщик провалился в темноту.

Бильбо открыл глаза и сразу же попытался подняться, в ответ на это действие голова словно раскололась надвое. Хоббит поморщился от резкой боли, которая быстро начала отступать. Он приложил руку ко лбу, под пальцами обнаружилась повязка. Кто-то перевязал рану, которую взломщик получил от орочьего ятагана.   
А в голове была настоящая каша, и только слова Валар, отзывающиеся до сих пор эхом, подтверждали все случившееся.   
Мальчики?  
Торин?  
Оглядевшись вокруг, хоббит убедился, что находится в небольшой палатке, где на самодельных кушетках лежали раненые. Было слышно лишь тихое сопение. Видимо, здесь находились не самые критичные пациенты, а только те, кому нужен был покой. Но за пределами их убежища слышался шум, негромкий, но очень настойчивый. Бильбо поднялся, хоть и его тело на каждое движение недовольно отзывалось болью, словно прося ещё о нескольких часах сна. Но хоббит не мог так поступить, он должен узнать, что произошло. Сон ли это был или правда. Если и столкнуться с жестокой правдой, то лучше сразу, не откладывая.  
Стоило только приподнять полы палатки, как мягкий лунный свет проник внутрь. Бильбо не хотелось тревожить спящих, поэтому он быстро юркнул на улицу, закрыв за собой вход. 

Несмотря на поздний час, повсюду сновали гномы, люди и эльфы. Кто бежал с новыми повязками и бинтами, кто нёс караул. Хоббит думал было спросить у кого-нибудь про Торина и мальчишек, но сделать задуманное не успел. Тяжелая рука легла ему на плечо. Он обернулся и увидел перед собой Бофура. Выглядел он усталым, шапка была заткнута за пояс, волосы растрепались. Одежда была во многих местах порвана, а ещё была видна запекшаяся кровь. Как славно, что только орочья.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь, малыш? — спросил гном, осматривая своего друга.   
— Хорошо, лучше скажи, что с Торином, где он? — возможно, Бильбо должен был поинтересоваться, в порядке ли Бофур, но это было выше его сил. Сначала Торин, потом все остальное.   
Бофур замялся и отвёл глаза, словно что-то более интересное привлекло его внимание. Внутри все сжалось, и воздух резко кончился в лёгких.   
— Бофур, что с Торином? — взмолился хоббит, заглядывая другу в глаза. Ещё немного и он начнёт трясти гнома за плечи и плевать, что он в два раза сильнее хоббита.   
— Тише, тише, — Бофур неуверенно погладил плечо взломщика. — Я просто не знаю, с чего начать, ведь...  
— Он жив или нет?! — если бы не спящие раненые, то Бильбо бы точно начал кричать.   
Он безумно боялся, что это был только сон, фантазия или бред раненого. Хоббит мысленно готовил себя к такому исходу. Услышит, что наследники Дурина сложили головы в битве, и ни один из Валар не смог бы исправить случившегося. Но как бы Бильбо себя не утешал, надежда, что Торин и его племянники живы, не хотела покидать взломщика. Надежда тлела где-то глубоко внутри, и любое дуновение ветра способно было поднять настоящий костер.   
— Да жив твой Торин, — выдавил из себя гном. 

_Жив._

Торин жив. Ноги вмиг ослабли, и если бы Бофур не успел его подхватить, то Бильбо точно бы рухнул на землю. Гном заворчал, подводя друга к ближайшему каменному выступу и аккуратно того усаживая. Перед этим мориец провел рукой по каменной поверхности, а после кинул на голый камень свою кофту. Грязно, но хотя бы тепло.  
— А мальчики, что с ними? — выдавил из себя Бильбо.   
— Тоже живы, — Бофур присел перед взломщиком, внимательно заглядывая в лицо.   
— Живы, — только выдохнул Бильбо. Словно сама Одинокая гора свалилась с его плеч.   
Он не сразу понял, что плачет. Слезы градом покатились по щекам, а Бильбо, казалось, не замечал их. Из оцепенения хоббита вывел Бофур. Гном не стал ничего говорить, только порылся в своих многочисленных карманах, а после выудил оттуда что-то белое. Бильбо не смог разглядеть, что это было, из-за слез мир расплылся, превратившись в комбинацию неясных цветных пятен. Взломщик почувствовал только прикосновение мягкой ткани к щекам. Он сморгнул лишние слёзы и увидел Бофура, который аккуратно пытался вытереть лицо полурослика. В руках он держал небольшой белый хлопковый платок.   
— Это платок? — удивился хоббит, улыбнувшись.   
— Ага, — Бофур внимательно взглянул на тряпку в своих руках, словно хотел убедиться в этом ещё раз.   
— Откуда он у тебя? — спросил Бильбо, забирая платок из грубых рук, и ещё раз протер лицо от непрошеных слез.   
— Эээ... — гном замялся. — На самом деле я приобрёл его ещё в Ривенделле и планировал подарить тебе. Но все никак не мог найти время, чтобы отдать. А потом мне показалось, он тебе и вовсе больше не нужен.   
— Спасибо, Бофур, — хоббит улыбнулся другу, получив в ответ такую же улыбку, хоть и несколько смущённую.   
Они провели несколько минут в тишине. Бофур сменил положение и пересел ближе к Бильбо. И хоббит увидел, насколько сильно устал его друг. Волосы перепутаны и уйдёт много времени только на то, чтобы их расчесать. То же самое творилось с усами и бородой. Лицо было бледным и осунувшимся.   
— Тебе бы отдохнуть, — сказал Бильбо. — Может, приляжешь на часок-другой, а я тут за всем пригляжу.   
Гном начал было спорить, но встретившись с грозным взглядом хоббита, усмехнулся и только кивнул. И прежде чем они расстались, Бильбо спросил:   
— Где я могу найти Торина?   
— Я бы сказал, да боюсь, тебя к нему не пустят. Никого не пускают, — гном покачал головой. — Да, они живы, но состояние критическое. Уже больше суток Гэндальф, Трандуил и его эльфы над ними колдуют. Раны слишком тяжелые. Настоящее чудо, что они еще дышат.  
— Больше суток? — удивился Бильбо, взглянув на небо. — Разве битва не закончилась днём?   
— Нет, ты проспал целый день, дружище. Мы нашли тебя без сознания рядом с Торином. Все перепугались. Подумали, что ты погиб. Но Оин нас успокоил, обычное сотрясение, не больше. Кстати, откуда у тебя такая рана?   
Бофур дотронулся до своего виска, как раз на этом же месте у хоббита была рана. Бильбо отзеркалил движения друга, дотрагиваясь больного места и силясь вспомнить детали.   
— Я помню, мне навстречу бежал орк, уродливый такой, под стать Азогу, он ударил меня по голове своим оружием, тупым концом. А дальше я ничего не помню.   
— Тебе ещё повезло. Это был Больг, это он проткнул нашего Кили насквозь. Khagam mênu penu rukhs.  
Бильбо не знал гномьего языка, но был уверен, что ничего приятного Бофур не сказал. 

Как и предсказывал Бофур, Бильбо не пустили к Торину. Хоббит немного постоял возле палатки, не решаясь заглянуть внутрь, там его и нашёл Оин. Старый гном ничего не стал говорить, только подошел ближе и крепко обнял взломщика. Оин ещё раз осмотрел хоббита, хотел убедиться, что с другом все в порядке. После гном собирался идти к другим раненым, так как для своего короля и его племянников он сделал все, что мог. Сейчас с ними были Гэндальф и Трандуил вместе со своими лучшими целителями.   
Бильбо же напросился помогать Оину хоть в чём-то, не мог он сидеть без дела и ждать, когда очнется Дубощит. Целитель не сразу согласился, но видя, что хоббит не уступает в упрямстве гномам, все же сдался.   
Так прошло два дня. Бильбо выполнял поручения Оина, менял повязки, кормил раненых, давал лекарственные травы и исполнял прочие незамысловатые, но важные действия. Раненых было много, поэтому работа у хоббита была всегда. Он едва находил время, чтобы присесть и перевести дух, и это было к лучшему. Ему нужно было отвлечься, иначе он бы просто сошёл с ума. Спал Бильбо за это время всего пару часов.   
На исходе второго дня из королевской палатки вышел Гэндальф. Выглядел он уставшим и сильно постаревшим. Синяки на его лице приобрели желто-зеленоватый оттенок. Маг оперся на свой посох, а после присел чуть поодаль от костра. Бильбо не раздумывая сел рядом и стал молча набивать трубку. Удивительно, как она проделала весь этот путь и лишь слегка потерлась в нескольких местах. Насколько помнил Бильбо, ни у кого из компании не сохранилось трубки. Так Глоин расстался со своей трубкой в Мглистых горах, когда неудачно упал. Чашечка для накладывания табака тогда аккурат раскололась пополам. Дори потерял свою, когда висел над пропастью, держась только за посох Гэндальфа. У остальных трубки отобрали в чертогах Трандуила, да так и не вернули.   
А табак хоббит одолжил у одного из гномов, за которыми присматривал. Это, конечно, не Старина Тоби, но лучше, чем ничего. Раскурив табак и сделав пару затяжек, Бильбо протер мундштук и протянул трубку Гэндальфу. Маг с благодарностью кивнул и взял чубук в руку.   
Он не спешил говорить, а полурослик его не торопил.   
— Я знаю, что тебя гложет, — наконец заговорил Гэндальф, затягиваясь. — Можешь расслабиться, король будет жить, как и его наследники.   
Бильбо облегченно вздохнул.   
Будут жить.   
— Хоть это и настоящее чудо. Как они не ушли в чертоги Ауле с такими ранами? — поразился маг, задавая вопрос. Было непонятно, к кому он обращается. К Бильбо? К самому себе? Или к самим Валар?   
Хоббит закусил губу и отвёл взгляд туда, где стояла палатка с сынами Дурина.   
— Я хочу уехать, Гэндальф, — выпалил Бильбо. — Как можно скорее.   
— К чему такая спешка? — спросил волшебник, внимательно разглядывая своего друга.   
— Я должен уехать, — хоббит взглянул на мага. — Я объясню, обещаю, но только давай уедем.   
Маг пристально рассматривал хоббита своими загадочными глазами. Бильбо повел плечами, уж слишком пристально волшебник на него смотрел, словно хотел в самую душу заглянуть. Но Гэндальф все же кивнул.   
— Хорошо, мой друг, но не забудь после объясниться, — ответил маг, на что Бильбо активно закивал головой. — Трандуил скоро отправится в свои владения, думаю, мы можем к ним присоединиться. Так будет безопаснее, чем идти вдвоем. В битве нам удалось победить, но это не значит, что мы покончили с орками.

Бильбо искал Балина. Ему предстоял с ним важный разговор. Взломщик собирался узнать, мог ли он просить о своей доле. Хоть и не имел на это право.   
Поиски Бильбо продлились недолго. Оказывается, гном сам искал с ним встречи. Балин все это время был занят, едва у него находилась минутка, чтобы поспать. Так как король не мог сейчас править, на его место временно встал советник и правая рука, Балин, сын Фундина. Он должен был уладить проблемы с продовольствием, с перевозом раненых в Эребор. Зима все больше брала свои права, нужно было укрыть людей и гномов от жестокой стихии за крепкими стенами Одинокой горы.  
Балин сильно расстроился, узнав, что Бильбо хочет уехать. Но, как оказалось, он был не против отдать хоббиту его часть сокровищ, которая по праву принадлежала ему. Даже если Торин будет против, гном обещал уладить все эти нюансы. Балин как раз должен был отправиться в Эребор, узнать, готова ли гора вместить раненых, заодно гном собирался найти то, что Бильбо просил в качестве награды.   
— Надеюсь, ты все же навестишь Торина, прежде чем уехать, — сказал гном прежде, чем удалиться.   
Бильбо не стал отвечать. Он не знал, хочет ли этого. Точнее не так. Он очень хотел увидеть Торина, убедиться, что с ним точно все в порядке. Но сможет ли он? Вынесет ли обычный хоббит из Шира эту встречу?   
Вечером этого дня Бильбо пересекся с Трандуилом. Он хотел тихо прошмыгнуть мимо, но эльф его заметил и подозвал к себе.   
— Гэндальф сказал, что ты хочешь отбыть вместе с нами, — спокойно говорил лесной владыка.   
Выглядел он уставшим. Волосы были заделаны в небрежный хвост, а на голове не покоился венец с тонким плетением. Хоть костюм и был идеально чистым, но выглядел сильно помятым. Под глазами залегли темные тени. Но взгляд оставался ясным. Одного взгляда хватало, чтобы почувствовать себя не в своей тарелке.  
— Вы против? — расстроился Бильбо.   
— Я не против, — ответил Трандуил. — Буду даже рад твоей компании, полурослик. А сейчас я должен отдохнуть, лечение отняло слишком много сил.   
— Как он? — вопрос сорвался с губ быстрее, чем хоббит успел подумать.   
— Жить будет, — Трандуил кинул задумчивый взгляд на палатку, в которой лежал гномий король. — Ты можешь навестить его. Ему будет полезно услышать тёплые слова от друга.   
— Боюсь, он уже не считает меня другом...  
— Это мне уже неинтересно, я просто предложил, — с этими словами Трандуил скрылся, а Бильбо остался стоять на улице, бросая на палатку печальный взгляд. 

В палатке было темно, горел только небольшой светильник. Сначала Бильбо подошел к мальчикам. Кили и Фили лежали рядом, забывшись крепким сном. Выглядели они неплохо. Бледность сошла. Бильбо знал, что о них, особенно о младшем из братьев, заботилась Тауриэль. Она же была одной из тех, кто исцелял королевских сынов. Когда же самое страшное осталось позади, девушка садилась возле Кили и что-то тихо ему рассказывала. Хоббит не хотел ей мешать, поэтому не заходил в палатку в ее присутствии.   
Убедившись, что с мальчишками все в порядке, Бильбо подошел к их дяде. Хоббит аккуратно присел на краешек кровати, стараясь ничего не отдавить своему королю. Выглядел он хуже своих племянников, но, по крайней мере, дышал ровно. Бильбо взял руку Торина, что покоилась поверх одеяла, в свои руки. Хоббит облегченно вздохнул. Грубые руки гнома были тёплыми, хоть и в многочисленных ссадинах. Но это мелочи.  
Главное — Торин жив.  
Обещание своё Махал сдержал, значит, скоро Бильбо все позабудет. Это не страшно. Лучше пускай Торин будет жив, хоть Бильбо и не будет его помнить, чем помнить этого гнома всю жизнь и знать, что тот погиб. С остальным взломщик справится. Как-то же он жил до встречи с Торином пятьдесят лет.  
Так Бильбо и сидел. Смотрел на лицо Торина, бездумно гладил его руку и уходить совсем не хотелось. Внезапно гном дернулся, нахмурился и приоткрыл глаза. Взгляд был мутным, словно он смотрел сквозь пелену и ему было тяжело. Веки тут же закрылись, хоббит решил, что гном снова заснул. Но почувствовал, как Дубощит в ответ сжал его руку.   
— Бильбо, — тихо, на выдохе произнёс Торин.   
— Тебе плохо? Позвать Гэндальфа? — Бильбо поднялся, не разжимая руку, и опустился на колени возле головы гнома, чтобы быть ближе к его лицу и расслышать, что тот говорит.   
— Нет, — только ответил гном. — Останься.   
— Хорошо, — кивнул Бильбо, облизывая вмиг пересохшие губы.   
Торин замычал, пытаясь что-то произнести.  
— Что? — переспросил хоббит, наклоняясь ближе, его ухо было совсем рядом с губами гнома.  
— Воды, — прошептал Дубощит. Бильбо почувствовал на коже чужое горячее дыхание.  
— А, конечно, я быстро, — ответил взломщик.  
Он поднялся, отпуская руку короля. После недолгих поисков хоббит нашел тару с водой. Рядом обнаружился небольшой железный половник. Бильбо зачерпнул немного воды и попробовал. Вода оказалась вкусной, но холодной. Бильбо кивнул и набрал еще воды, а после быстро побежал к Дубощиту. Хоббит аккуратно поднес половник к чужим губам. Гном жадно прижался к ковшу и принялся пить, так и не открыв глаза.  
— Осторожно, вода холодная, — предупредил Бильбо. — Тише, пей медленнее, никто не отнимет.  
Торин послушался и стал пить спокойнее, маленькими глотками. Когда воды не осталось, он кивнул, а взломщик отнес половник на место. Вернувшись, он снова сел на кровать. Бильбо аккуратно стер воду с усов короля своим новым платком. Он предварительно его постирал после того, как использовал его в прошлый раз.  
— Что-нибудь еще нужно? — спросил взломщик, снова взяв гнома за руку.  
Но ответа мистер Бэггинс не услышал. Торин больше не говорил, но продолжал хмуриться. Дышать стал тяжелее, словно ему стало очень больно.   
— Все же лучше я позову кого-нибудь, — Бильбо хотел уже встать, но король сильнее сжал его руку, никуда не отпуская.   
— Gamut ai-menu, Amrâlimê, — прошептал Торин.   
— Торин, я не понимаю, — взмолился Бильбо. — Это ведь кхуздул?  
Торин не ответил, но и руку не отпустил. Хоббит остался сидеть возле гнома, слушая, как постепенно выравнивается дыхание. Кажется, он засыпал. И прежде чем окончательно провалиться в сон, Торин ещё раз прошептал:  
— Amrâlimê. 

Прошёл ещё один день. Кажется, просыпался Кили, но Бильбо не знал точно. Он больше не подходил к палатке, где лежали сыны Дурина. Хоббит старался обходить это место подальше.   
Бильбо, проспав пару часов, снова был на ногах и помогал остальным раненым. Ближе к вечеру он сидел возле общего костра, сейчас тут было много народу. Все болтали после тяжелого дня, был слышен смех. А учитывая, что Бильбо только что поел и сейчас кутался в свой синий кафтан, было даже хорошо. Неожиданно его покой потревожила прекрасная рыжая эльфийка.   
— Можно присесть? — спросила Тауриэль, встав возле хоббита.   
— Конечно, — Бильбо слегка двинулся в сторону, девушка благодарно кивнула головой и присела рядом.   
В руке у неё была плошка с похлебкой, которую заботливо приготовил Бомбур. Удивительно, но из такого малого количества ингредиентов он смог создать вкусный суп. Тауриэль принялась есть. Она выглядела не просто уставшей, она была измотана. Бильбо не видел её отдыхающей, она постоянно была возле короля гномов и его племянников. Без неё они бы точно не выкарабкались, и даже Махал не смог бы ничем помочь.   
— Как вы? — спросила Тауриэль. Пока Бильбо ее разглядывал, он не успел заметить то, как она доела. Хоббит отвёл взгляд, вышло неловко. Уши предательски покраснели.   
— Хорошо, как вы? — спросил хоббит. — Когда вы в последний раз спали?  
— Утром я смогла вздремнуть пару часов, — после раздумий ответила эльфийка. — Думаю, мы с вами в равных условиях, мистер Бэггинс.   
— Просто Бильбо, — поправил хоббит, на что получил от девушки мягкую улыбку.   
Не удивительно, что Кили влюбился в неё. Она была мягкой, как звездный свет, и прекрасной, как зимний рассвет.  
— Почему ты так спешишь уйти?   
Бильбо не стал отвечать на этот вопрос.   
— А новости быстро распространяются, — без злости подметил хоббит.  
— Извини мне мое любопытство, — начала Тауриэль. — Просто я вижу, что тебе самому не хочется покидать друзей... и Торина.   
Бильбо вскинул голову.   
— Торин ещё не приходил в себя, — продолжала говорить девушка. — Но он звал тебя.   
— Звал? Меня? — недоверчиво переспросил Бильбо.   
— Да, — кивнула Тауриэль. — Очень тихо, я слышала, как он произносил твое имя, пока был в беспамятстве.   
Внутри Бильбо все перевернулось. Торин звал его? Не племянников? Не сестру или друга, а его, обычного сквайра.   
— Навести его, — предложила Тауриэль.   
— Я не могу, — Бильбо покачал головой. Он больше не выдержит.   
— Хорошо, я не буду лезть, — сказала девушка. — Но мне неспокойно. Что-то тревожит тебя, я это чувствую. Если ты захочешь поделиться, я всегда буду рядом и постараюсь помочь.   
— Спасибо, Тауриэль.   
Они проговорили ещё долго. Никто их не дергал. Бильбо чувствовал, как легко ему стало после разговора с девушкой. Словно наконец-то разжалась пружина внутри. Тяжесть ушла.   
Бильбо так и не пошёл к Торину.

На следующий день вернулся Балин и отдал хоббиту небольшую, но довольно тяжелую коробку. Гном ещё раз попробовал убедить Бильбо остаться, но взломщик был непреклонен. Трандуил сообщил, что завтра на рассвете эльфы вернутся в лес, и мистер Бэггинс с Гэндальфом должны быть готовы к отбытию. Завтра же гномы и люди планировали сворачивать лагерь и укрыться в Эреборе. Хоббит предложил свою помощь и стал вместе с остальными собирать немногочисленные пожитки. Нужно было все как можно лучше упаковать, чтобы ничего не потерялось в пути.   
Так прошёл ещё один день.   
На рассвете следующего дня Бильбо уже собрался и ждал, когда эльфы будут готовы к отбытию. За спиной у него был небольшой мешок, в котором хранилась его награда и немного припасов в путь. Хоббит стоял недалёко от лагеря и наблюдал за тем, как солнце поднимается, окрашивая все в мягкий розовый цвет. Было красиво, особенно удивительно небо отражалось в гладкой поверхности озера. И как-то забывалось, что на дне, глубоко под водой, покоился дракон.   
— Бильбо, вот ты где, — хоббит обернулся и увидел Двалина.   
Бильбо вопросительно поднял брови. Он не ожидал увидеть этого сына Фундина. Так вышло, что за время похода они общались мало. Хоббит знал, что вояка был славным гномом и прекрасным другом, но все равно его побаивался.  
— Что-то случилось? — спросил взломщик.   
— Ты ведь хочешь сегодня уехать? — гном выглядел очень недовольным. И, заметив кивок Бильбо, он продолжил. — Торин хочет тебя видеть.   
— Он очнулся? — обрадовался хоббит.   
Все это время Торин если и просыпался, то ненадолго. Потом ему снова давали маковый отвар, и король засыпал. Гэндальф говорил, что боль, которую испытывает Дубощит, не каждый смертный вынесет. А во сне такие раны переносятся легче, да и заживают быстрее.   
— Очнулся, — проворчал Двалин. — И хочет с тобой поговорить, пока ты не уехал.   
— Он? — удивился Бильбо. — А о чем он хочет со мной поговорить?  
— А мне откуда знать? Сходи и все поймёшь.   
Торин хочет поговорить с ним. Интересно, по какому поводу? Наверное, отругает за то, что приходил к нему и племянникам, все же он изменник. По крайней мере, так кричал король со стен бастиона.   
— Я не пойду, — резко ответил Бильбо и сразу же поджал губы, слишком грубо он произнес эти слова. Двалин ведь ему ничего не сделал, просто пришел исполнить просьбу своего друга.  
— В каком это смысле? — гном нахмурился ещё больше.   
— Не хочу, — соврал хоббит и отвернулся.   
Как же он хотел увидеть Торина. О, Эру, он очень хотел. Но не мог. Снова видеть, как Торин смотрит на него, а в глазах только ненависть. Бильбо не выдержит. Он никогда не был героем, поэтому сейчас он сбежит, трусливо поджав хвост. Но ему не стыдно. Все же он простой хоббит, а не бесстрашный гном. Да и вскоре он обо всем забудет. Парочка недель и никакого Дубощита, никаких гномов. В носу засвербело, а на глаза навернулись предательские слезы. Не хватало ему только перед Двалином сопли разводить.   
— Бильбо, ты чего? — гном обошёл полурослика. Двалин был удивлен, увидев слезы. Было непривычно видеть, как бесшумно затряслись плечи хоббита и как поникла его голова.   
Двалин был настроен решительно. Он рассчитывал на то, что мастер Бэггинс откажется идти к Торину, тогда гном планировал притащить хоббита силой в палатку к королю. Он был готов к протестам, быть может, взломщик даже будет отбиваться или больно лягнёт. Но Двалин не был готов к слезам и не знал, как поступить сейчас. Одно гном понял точно, не будет он никого тащить силой. Только не так.   
Двалин так и замер, не зная, что лучше сделать. Может просто уйти и оставить Бильбо наедине с собой?   
Бильбо вздрогнул, когда широкая рука легла ему на голову и слегка потрепала грязные и спутанные волосы. Хоббит поднял голову и увидел Двалина, который неловко стоял рядом и, кажется, слегка краснел. Надо же, хоббит и не знал, что этот суровый воин способен на такое. Как же мало он знает о своих друзьях.  
— Ну чего ты разревелся, — не унимался Двалин. — Вижу я, как мы тебя достали. Езжай уже в свой Шир. Хоть избавишься наконец-то от нашей компании.   
Двалин даже улыбнулся, он хотел подбодрить Бильбо. Но не вышло. Лицо взломщика исказилось, брови надломились, в глазах такая тоска, хоть волком вой. Хоббит зажал рот рукой, но всхлипы все равно вырывались. А гном стоял рядом и не знал, куда себя деть. Нужно было идти к Балину. А Бильбо как будто стал ещё меньше, ещё уязвимее. Он все плакал и плакал, и никак не мог остановиться.   
Гном сделал ещё одну попытку развеселить хоббита, но ничего не вышло. Двалин осмотрелся. Никого поблизости не было. Но не мог же он бросить друга в таком состоянии и просто уйти по своим делам. Неправильно это. Бильбо всегда был рядом, когда нужна была помощь или поддержка. Он столько раз выручал их из передряг. Неужели гном не может ответить ему тем же?   
Выругавшись про себя, гном шагнул к взломщику, а после обнял. Сначала он почувствовал, как напрягся хоббит, но он сразу же расслабился и уткнулся лицом в чужую грудь. А Двалин подумал, что хорошо, что он все же решил не надевать кольчугу. Он неловко похлопал Бильбо по спине. Так они и простояли несколько минут, пока хоббит не успокоился.   
И почему Бильбо узнавал о новых сторонах своих друзей в самый последний момент?

***

Бильбо впервые за долгое время смог принять ванную. Это было настоящее блаженство. После битвы он смог только умыть лицо, а после бежал дальше менять повязки. Какой был бы позор, если бы его увидели соседи из Шира.   
Сейчас хоббит был в покоях Трандуила. Эльфийский владыка отвёл ему комнату и распорядился насчёт ванной. Также Бильбо дали одежду, которую эльфы успели подогнать по его небольшим размерам. Это были широкие тёплые штаны с подкладкой, которые доходили до самых лодыжек, белая рубашка, кафтан и дорожный плащ. Вся одежда была темно-зеленого и белого цвета с золотыми вставками. Очень щедрый подарок от лесного владыки.   
Когда волосы были расчесаны, а шерстка на ногах приняла приличный вид, Бильбо вышел из покоев и направился в зал, где проходили пиршества. Гэндальф и Трандуил должны были быть уже там. Дорогу хоббит нашёл легко, благо, он прекрасно успел изучить королевские чертоги, пока бегал по ним невидимым. А ещё взломщик захватил с собой ту коробку с наградой, что дал ему Балин.  
За столом уже сидел лесной король и маг. Больше никого не было, только слуги иногда подходили к столу по зову правителя. Бильбо кивнул присутствующим и прошёл к свободному месту возле волшебника. Все же не умел он вести себя правильно в такой обстановке. Не часто же Бильбо имел честь обедать с королями и великими владыками.  
Трандуил поинтересовался, как полурослику его комната и новая одежда.   
— Все прекрасно, спасибо вам за гостеприимство, — поблагодарил хоббит, сжимая в руках коробку, которая покоилась у него на коленях.   
Трандуил благосклонно кивнул головой и преподнёс серебряный кубок к губам.   
— Я бы хотел вам кое-что отдать, — начал разговор Бильбо.   
Гэндальф и лесной владыка с интересом посмотрели на то, как полурослик ставит на стол тяжелую коробку. Взломщик снял тряпку, в которую он обмотал ларец. И без слов подвинул коробку в сторону эльфа. Трандуил поднялся с места и внимательно посмотрел на коробку, он подвинул ее ближе к себе, хоббит удивлённо отметил, что у короля дрожат руки. Эльф открыл крышку, и темные брови поднялись вверх.   
— Откуда у тебя... — Трандуил даже не смог закончить свой вопрос, настолько он был удивлён.   
— Белые камни Ласгалена, — произнёс маг, но удивленным он не выглядел.   
— Это в счёт моей доли, — ответил Бильбо.   
— Кажется, также ты говорил про Аркенстон, который украл, — подметил Трандуил, он довольно быстро взял себя в руки и уже выглядел спокойным и сдержанным.   
— Аркенстон вернулся хозяину, а эти камни я сам попросил в счёт своей четырнадцатой доли, — оправдался Бильбо.   
— Тебе дали только эти камни? — спросил волшебник.   
— Балин настаивал ещё на награде, но мне ничего не надо. Не нужно мне проклятое золото.   
— И ты отдаёшь их мне? — Трандуил подозрительно прищурил глаза и продолжал внимательно смотреть на полурослика. — И что же ты хочешь взамен?  
— Что хочу? — удивился Бильбо. — Нет, мне ничего от вас не нужно.   
— Всем что-то нужно.   
— То, что мне нужно, вы дать мне не в силах. А это, скажем, моя оплата. Пока гномы были в вашем плену, я жил тайком в вашем замке и воровал еду. И мне за это очень стыдно.   
На эти слова Бильбо услышал тихий смех владыки. Эльф сел на своё место, закрывая крышку ларца.   
— Бильбо Бэггинс из Шира, отныне я нарекаю тебя другом всех эльфов, — заговорил Трандуил. — Тебе всегда будут рады в моих чертогах, и ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на помощь лесных эльфов.   
Хоббит хотел уже было возразить, что не стоит, но заметив взгляд Гэндальфа, передумал и поблагодарил лесного владыку.   
— А теперь я хочу услышать твою историю, — эльф придвинул ларец с камнями ближе к себе. — Почему ты так поспешно покинул гномов? И не думай соврать, я сразу же почую обман.   
Бильбо и не планировал врать. Он рассказал так, как все запомнил. И про смерть гномов, и про великого Аулэ, и о его даре. Слушатели не перебивали, но волшебник все больше мрачнел, когда история приближалась к финалу.   
— Это многое объясняет, — ответил Трандуил, и, заметив непонимающий взгляд полурослика, добавил. — С такими ранами невозможно выжить. Но если один из Валар и правда вмешался в дела смертных, то тогда все проясняется. Но цена...  
— Высока, — закончил за него маг.   
— Разве? Мне кажется, за жизнь троих гномов — это даже мало, — ответил Бильбо. — А учитывая, что я скоро все забуду...  
— Ты не просто забудешь, — перебил его Трандуил, выглядел он серьезным. — У тебя отнимут часть воспоминаний, все, что связано с гномами. Не просто отнимут, а вырвут с корнем. Во-первых, ты изменился в походе, и без воспоминаний о нем ты будешь разбит, это может сломать тебя. Во-вторых, ты ведь не услышал о гномах впервые ровно год назад? Нет. Ты знал, что гномы есть всю свою жизнь, истории и сказки о них вплетены в линию твоих воспоминаний. А вырвав их, разрушится другое. Тебе предстоит тяжелое испытание.   
— Даже если так, то я не жалею, — ответил Бильбо. — Я справлюсь.   
— Однако какой смелый и преданный полурослик. Торин определенно не заслужил этого, — сказал эльф, пригубив вино. 

***

Поход обратно занял куда меньше времени. Эльфы проводили двух путников по самой короткой и безопасной тропе через Лихолесье. И не было ни пауков, ни марева, что сбивало с пути. Лес преодолели в три дня. У границы их неожиданно встретил Беорн, великодушно проводив их до своего дома. Там они погостили ещё день и двинулись в дальнейший путь. Оборотень одолжил им пони и лошадь до самых Мглистых гор.   
Но не успели они достичь последней приветной обители, как хоббит стал забывать. Это пугало. Он не мог вспомнить точно все имена гномов, не помнил, как выглядела Одинокая гора и какой голос был у Торина. 

***

Бильбо сидел на лавочке под душистым деревом. В Ривенделле уже все успело расцвести. Приближался май. Хоббит читал книгу на весторне, всеобщем языке. Один из эльфов любезно показал ему библиотеку и разрешил взять любую книгу. Синдарин Бильбо не знал, как и прочие языки чужих народов, поэтому выбор у него был невелик. И пока он читал, взгляд хоббита против его воли возвращался к волшебнику и красивому эльфу, с которым маг беседовал. Гэндальф сказал, что его имя Элронд.   
Гэндальф говорит, что Бильбо был уже в королевстве эльфов. Но хоббит этого не помнил.   
Он чувствовал себя потерянным.  
Маг говорил, что они возвращаются домой. Вот только откуда? 

***

Гэндальф расстался с Бильбо на границе Шира.   
— Не переживай, дальше я смогу найти дорогу, — заверил хоббит, поправляя на плече сундук, который маг предложил забрать из одной пещеры. В той затхлой пещере так ужасно пахло, что Бильбо бы точно не хотел побывать там снова.   
— Конечно, сможешь, — волшебник улыбнулся, а в глазах была такая теплота, словно он смотрел на ребёнка. — Вы, хоббиты, удивительнейший народ. Бильбо, ты справишься со всеми трудностями, что окажутся на твоём пути. И жди меня, я обязательно навещу тебя.   
Хоббит проводил мага взглядом, а после направился к дому. Интересно, как там его норка без своего хозяина. Наверное, все покрылось пылью и паутиной. 

— Кто такой Торин Дубощит?  
Бильбо замер. Он рассеянно посмотрел на пожилого хоббита, который сжимал в руке пожелтевший пергамент. А после он посмотрел на всех тех, кто столпился возле его дома с целью поживиться.   
И правда.   
Кто такой этот Торин Дубощит?   
— Он... он мой друг, — ответил взломщик и скрылся за круглой зеленой дверцей. 


	2. 1. Долгожданная встреча

Группа из тринадцати гномов неспешно приближалась к реке Берендуин. Этот поток был последней преградой на пути в Шир. В место, куда и стремились попасть гномы. Они ехали на мохнатых коренастых пони и вели между собой веселые беседы. Только их лидер, гном, ехавший во главе процессии, не ввязался в разговор. Красивый и статный мужчина сидел на породистой пони с прямой спиной. Сам он был в чёрных одеяниях, лишь изредка мелькал благородный синий цвет, а длинные темные волосы с проседью небрежно раскинулись за спиной. Лидер хмуро смотрел перед собой и был единственным, кого пугала предстоящая встреча.   
Торин Дубощит вовсе не был трусом. Он бывал во стольких битвах, что и не счесть. С клинком в руке гном превращался в бесстрашного воина, готового на все, лишь бы защитить свой народ. И во многих битвах Торин побеждал, но позорно проигрывал, когда дело касалось общения и отношений.   
И самым главным его поражением было то, что он отпустил Бильбо Бэггинса. И не важно, что гном был без сознания, когда хоббит был рядом. А когда король очнулся, взломщик не пожелал его видеть. Торин просил прийти его, но Бильбо предпочел сбежать. И, казалось, от гнома ничего не зависело, но его не покидало чувство, что он мог сделать что-то еще. Но что именно, не знал.  
Страшнее всего было то, что Бильбо так и не простил Торина. Хоть на Вороньей Высоте хоббит и уверял, что не держит зла. Но за десять лет, что прошли после путешествия, он не только не написал ни единого письма, но даже не удосужился ответить ни на одно из тех посланий, что постоянно отправляли его друзья. Гномы уже заволновались, что с их драгоценным взломщиком что-то стряслось. Поэтому Торин скрепя сердце написал письмо лорду Элронду, спрашивая о здоровье хоббита. От эльфа ответ пришёл быстро, он уверял, что с уважаемым мастером Бэггинсом все в порядке, и он спокойно живет в Шире в своём Бэг Энде. Эти слова немного успокоили гномов, но не убедили окончательно. Поэтому компания решила лично узнать, что такое стряслось с их хоббитом, что он даже весточку послать им не может.  
За время путешествия в Шир, Торин успел придумать и построить сотни вариантов их встречи после долгой разлуки. От обычного рукопожатия и душевной беседы, до обвинений со стороны хоббита. Конечно, он бы никогда так не поступил, но разум продолжал подкидывать самые неприятные развития событий. А вдруг Бильбо даже говорить с гномом не захочет или захлопнет дверь перед самым его носом, или...  
Из раздумий Торина вывел голос племянника, который успел поравняться с его лошадью.   
— Совсем скоро будет постоялый двор, а оттуда до Бэг Энда рукой подать, — сказал Фили, поправляя косички на своих пшеничных усах. За десять лет борода у старшего племянника заметно подросла, чего нельзя было сказать о младшем.   
Торин кивнул и нахмурился ещё сильнее. Сейчас ему резко захотелось развернуться и вернуться обратно в Одинокую Гору. Ему изначально не нравилась эта идея. Он не хотел снова ехать в этот проклятый Шир.  
— Не переживай, — голос молодого наследника снова вырвал дядю из тяжких дум. — Я уверен, он нам очень обрадуется.   
— А вот я не могу разделить твоей уверенности, — сухо ответил Торин.   
— У Бильбо должна быть веская причина не ответить ни на одно наше письмо, — ворвался в разговор Кили.   
— Очень на это надеюсь, иначе не поздоровиться нашему взломщику, — грубый голос принадлежал Двалину, который ехал аккурат за своим королем и прекрасно слышал, о ком шла речь.

Спустя полчаса гномы уже оставили своих пони при постоялом дворе, щедро заплатив хозяину за сохранение животных. Дальше двинулись пешком.   
Погода стояла прекрасная. Солнце ласково нагревало землю, повсюду кипела жизнь. Вот кто-то вывел пастись свой скот, кто-то работал в поле. Пока гномы были далеко от центра Шира, поэтому хоббитов гуляло немного. На пути встречались редкие приземистые норки со скромным садиком перед окнами.   
Если местные жители и встречались, то все они постоянно бросали на гномов косые взгляды, хоть вслух ничего и не говорили. Все же подгорный народ редко захаживал в эти края. А хоббиты чужаков не любили, особенно тех, кто мог разрушить мирный ритм их жизни. Уволокут еще в приключение, и прощай хорошая репутация.

Лето заканчивалось. Шла вторая половина дня, солнце светило в спину. Повсюду было слышно пение птиц и стрекотание сверчков. Пока Торин и компания не торопясь двигались по тропинке, Фили неожиданно замер. Сделал он это слишком резко, так что ничего не подозревающий Ори врезался в широкую спину принца и ушиб себе нос.  
— Ты чего? — возмутился книгочей, потирая больное место.  
— Кажется, за нами шпионят, — ответил Фили.   
Торин взглянул на племянника, но вместо внимательного изучающего взгляда, встретился с широкой улыбкой. Фили и Кили кивнули друг другу и без лишних слов сошли с тропы, скрываясь за ближайшим деревом. Торина всегда поражало, как мальчишки легко понимали друг друга с одного взгляда или быстрого жеста. На Дубощита сразу же наступали воспоминания его юности, когда он точно так же бросал брату красноречивый взгляд, и Фрерин без лишних слов и вопросов следовал за ним.   
Вернулись племянники уже с добычей. Кили держал под мышки брыкающегося хоббитенка. Это был мальчик, Торин затруднялся дать ему точный возраст, все же возрастные рамки у гномов и хоббитов были разные. Но на вид совсем юный. Глаза были большими и светло-голубыми, волосы, как и у всех хоббитов, кудрявые, только вот темные, почти черные. Непривычно.  
— Надо же, какой шпион, — хмыкнул Двалин, забивая трубку табаком.   
— Следил за нами от самого двора, — подтвердил Нори, подходя ближе.   
Кили наконец-то отпустил ребёнка, и толпа гномов обступила хоббитенка со всех сторон.   
Махал, как хорошо, что сейчас они проходили близ полей, граничащих с лесом, и никого не было рядом, а то хоббиты точно бы подняли тревогу. Торин прекрасно знал, что после длительного пути они больше напоминали разбойников, чем приличных гномов.  
— А ну, расступитесь, — рявкнул Торин, растолкав гномов и подходя ближе к ребёнку. — Вы его пугаете.   
Гномы послушно сделали шаг назад, а король присел на корточки перед малышом.   
— Я не боюсь вас, — смело ответил хоббит, выставив вперед подбородок, и Торин не сомневался в его словах. Ребёнок не выглядел напуганным, больше расстроенным от того, что его обнаружили.   
— Зачем следил за нами? — спросил король, ему начинала нравиться эта мелюзга.   
Хоббит замялся, неуверенно оглядел гномов, а потом все же решился и заговорил:  
— Я гулял неподалёку, когда вас увидел, и мне стало интересно, что гномы забыли в наших краях...  
— А не рано ли такой сопле гулять так далеко от дома? — подтрунил Кили, и прежде чем Торин успел что-либо сказать, хоббит ответил сам.   
— Дядя мне разрешает так далеко уходить от дома, главное успеть к ужину и чтобы со мной все было в порядке, — хоббитенок нахмурил брови и грозно зыркнул в сторону юного принца, на что тот только поднял руки, мол, сдаюсь. И малыш продолжил. — Так вот я подобрался к вам поближе, а потом услышал, как вы говорите о Бильбо, и решил проверить....   
Парочка гномов присвистнули.   
— Ты знаешь Бильбо? — не поверил король своим ушам, перебивая ребенка.  
— Конечно, знаю, — только и ответил хоббит, но, кажется, его задело то, что его так бесцеремонно перебили.  
Воцарилась тишина, Торин перекинулся взглядом с Балином, на что пожилой гном только мягко улыбнулся.   
— Послушай, защитник, мы не враги Бильбо. Мы лишь те, кто соскучились по своему старому другу и очень хотим его увидеть, — заверил старший сын Фундина.   
Малыш перевёл взгляд на Балина, с секунду рассматривал его, а после кивнул.   
— Если так, то я провожу вас, а то вы давно свернули не туда, ещё немного и окажетесь в Зелёных холмах, — сказал хоббит, махнув в другую сторону рукой. А после уверенно зашагал в сторону, гномам ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ребёнком.   
— А откуда вы знаете Бильбо? — не оборачиваясь, спросил мальчик, размахивая веточкой, которую умудрился поднять секунду назад.   
— Когда-то мы утащили его в поход, — хохотнул Бофур.   
— Я так и подумал, — ответил мальчик.   
— Бильбо про нас рассказывал? — с надеждой спросил Бофур, а у самого Торина сердце замерло в ожидании ответа.   
Но ответа не последовало. Малыш точно услышал вопрос, но решил не отвечать на него. Гном точно видел, как дернулись острые уши, и ребенок почти повернул голову, чтобы ответить, но в последний момент передумал.  
Вскоре малыш вывел их на узловатые тропинки пригорка, а совсем рядом показалась знакомая норка с зеленой круглой дверью. Знака, оставленного Гэндальфом десять лет назад, больше не было. Но и без него Торин ни за что бы не пропустил эту дверь. Гном понял, что он все же скучал по этому дому и по этому дворику. Хоть он и видел Бэг Энд однажды, но вид ухоженного сада глубоко запал в душу. Неудивительно, что Бильбо так сильно хотел вернуться.   
Солнце почти зашло, кое-где зажглись огни, от того темнота не опустилась на Шир. Казалось, тут не может быть небезопасно. Дети спокойно играли на улице, а взрослые стояли неподалеку и переговаривались друг с другом, обсуждая последние новости и сплетни. Но стоило гномам объявиться поблизости, как разговоры притихли, и мамочки-наседки стали подзывать к себе детей. Торин хмыкнул, видимо, не самые хорошие слухи про его народ распускали в Шире. Гномы же, игнорируя местных, собирались подняться на холм, но этого им сделать так и не дали. 

— Фродо! — раздался встревоженный возглас.   
Король замер, услышав знакомый голос. Прошло десять лет, но он не забыл. Торин повернул голову и увидел того, кого так давно хотел снова встретить. Гном ловил каждое движение, каждую деталь. Он внимательно следил, как Бильбо выбегает из соседнего дворика и бежит прямо к толпе гномов, но вместо того, чтобы броситься в объятия Торина, мастер Бэггинс подбежал к хоббитенку и стал вертеть его в разные стороны, внимательно разглядывая.   
— Ты меня в могилу хочешь свести, — причитал взломщик. — Я обежал весь Шир, тебя нигде нет. И почему Сэм ничего не знает? Почему вы не вместе? Куда ты вообще убежал...  
И хоббит бы продолжал ворчать, если бы Торин громко не кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимания. Бильбо посмотрел на короля, без всякого интереса, скользнул взглядом по остальным гномам. Взломщик подхватил малыша на руки, ребёнок сразу же приобнял чужую шею, продолжая внимательно смотреть на гномов своими чистыми голубыми глазами.   
— Могу я вам чём-нибудь помочь, господа? — вежливо спросил Бильбо.   
— Бильбо, дружище, ты чего? — Засмеялся Бофур, поправляя шляпу. — Как будто не признал нас. Это такие шутки у вас в Хоббитоне?  
Хоббит ещё раз внимательно всех оглядел, его взгляд всего на секунду дольше задержался на Торине, а после снова посмотрел на Бофура.   
— Мне дико неловко, но разве мы с вами знакомы? — и на его лице появилась та извиняющаяся улыбка, что так раздражала короля.   
После этих слов сердце Дубощита рухнуло куда-то вниз, в самую пропасть. Он придумал столько ужасных развитий событий, но и подумать не мог, что равнодушие мастера Бэггинса будет самым жестоким испытанием. Хоббит выглядел растерянным и ему явно было неловко. Он посильнее прижал к себе ребенка, словно надеясь в этом малыше найти поддержку.  
— Гномы сказали мне, что они твои друзья, — подал голос Фродо, привлекая к себе внимание.   
Постойте. А что это вообще за ребёнок? Почему так сильно цепляется за ворот рубашки мастера Бэггинса? Неужели...  
— Друзья? — Бильбо посмотрел на ребёнка. Фродо сделал странный жест, словно приманивал к себе. Бильбо кивнул и склонил свою голову. Тогда малыш что-то начал шептать взрослому на ухо. Мастер Бэггинс кивал, не сводя глаз с гномов.   
— Ох, кошмар, какой я невежливый, — неожиданно крикнул Бэггинс и быстрым шагом направился к своей норе, а после сразу же обернулся. Он поманил гномов за собой и добавил. — Прошу за мной.  
Гномы переглянулись. Что-то чуднóe происходит. Торин же заметил, что во дворе, из которого выбежал Бильбо, находился ещё один хоббитенок со светлыми кучерявыми волосами и во все глаза смотрел на чужаков. Но хватило одного хмурого взгляда короля, чтобы малыш, пискнув, скрылся за ближайшим кустом.   
Фродо уже успел слезть с рук Бильбо и убежать вглубь норы.   
— Не думайте, юноша, что у нас с вами ещё не состоится разговор, — грозно крикнул хоббит вслед ребёнку. В то же время он придерживал открытой дверь, пока гномы по очереди заходили внутрь.   
Процессию замыкал Торин. Он замер перед Бильбо, на что взломщик вопросительно поднял брови.   
— Сын? — только и смог выдавить из себя гном. На что Бильбо только скорчил забавную гримасу, которую всегда делал, когда не мог понять, о чем ему толкуют. От этого столь знакомого жеста, Торин не смог сдержать улыбку.   
Хоть Бильбо, похоже, и сошёл с ума, но Торин скучал по нему. Удивительно, но за эти десять лет хоббит совсем не изменился. Быть может, только добавилась парочка тонких линий морщинок в уголках глаз. И ни одного серебряного проблеска в золотых волосах. Словно и не было долгой разлуки, и стоит только гному заикнуться о дальних странах, как в серых глазах загорится любопытство и неподдельный интерес.  
— Кажется, Фродо, — наконец заговорил гном, когда тишина несколько затянулась. Бильбо кивнул. — Он твой сын?  
— Нет, Фродо мой племянник. Я его усыновил.   
Торин только кивнул и вошёл внутрь. Признаться, он вздохнул с облегчением. Встречи с миссис Бэггинс гном бы точно не пережил.  
В Бэг Энде все было так же, как гном запомнил. Мягкий приглушённый свет разливался по коридорам. Необычные гному круглые стены вместо резких и четких граней дворцовых сводов. Низкий потолок снова шёл вразрез с гномьей архитектурой. Дубощит помнил, как волшебнику приходилось сгибаться, только бы не задеть головой очередную балку или лампу. На стенах висят небольшие картины и повсюду аккуратно расставлены безделушки. Было тепло и пахло свежей выпечкой.   
— Я, право, не готовился к гостям, поэтому, боюсь, пирога будет мало, сейчас посмотрю, что ещё есть в кладовке, — засуетился хоббит, прикрывая за собой круглую дверцу.   
— Не стоит так беспокоиться, мастер Бэггинс, нам хватит и по небольшому куску пирога, — мягко проговорил Балин, вешая свой алый плащ на вешалку возле входа.   
— Вы же с дороги, устали верно, путь-то был неблизкий, — возмутился Бильбо и собирался уже было скрыться в кладовке, но замер, спросив. — Кстати, а откуда вы держите свой путь?  
Все, как один, гномы уставились на хоббита. И каждый не верил, что их взломщик может задавать такие глупые вопросы.   
— Из Эребора, — ответил Балин, он тоже был неприятно удивлён, но показывал это меньше всех.   
— Эребор? — переспросил Бильбо, разворачиваясь лицом к старому гному. Говорил он так, словно впервые слышал про великое гномье королевство.   
— Одинокая гора, дядя, — подсказал невесть откуда взявшийся Фродо, который стоял между гномами, а именно втиснулся между Фили и Кили.   
— Одинокая гора, — шепотом повторил Бильбо, словно силясь запомнить, и стал нашептывать эти два слова, пока не скрылся в кладовке.   
Фродо же проводил гномов в столовую, где уже для каждого на тарелке был отрезан кусок пирога и стояла чашка душистого чёрного чая.   
— Что тут творится? — взревел Двалин и прорычал несколько слов на кхуздуле.   
— Двалин, не при детях же, — возмутился Балин, прикрывая малышу уши. Но хоббитенок ловко ускользнул из широких рук и уселся на высокий стул, чтобы даже такой кроха без проблем мог достать до еды. Фродо не стал дожидаться гномов и стал быстро уплетать пирог, забыв про чай. Малыш, видимо, с обеда носился по полям, поэтому такой аппетит неудивителен.  
— Он и правда нас забыл? — спросил Ори, падая на первый же попавшийся стул, лицо вмиг побледнело, а глаза опасно заблестели.   
— Фродо, если этого его шуточки, то лучше признайся сейчас, а то не смешно ни разу, — заговорил Кили, усаживаясь слева от малыша, Фили присел справа.   
Фродо грустно посмотрел на гномов, а после смог только покачать головой.   
— Дядя ничего не помнит про ваш поход, — только и ответил хоббит.   
Торин без сил опустился на стул, что стоял во главе стола.   
Никто из гномов так и не притронулся к яблочному пирогу, у всех разом пропал аппетит. Каждый думал о своём, но мысли все равно витали возле их дорогого взломщика. Спустя пятнадцать, а может и двадцать минут в столовую зашёл Бильбо с подносом, полностью усыпанным едой. Видно, он был довольно тяжелым, так как руки слегка подрагивали. Торин быстро вскочил со стула и забрал у хоббита его тяжёлую ношу.   
— Спасибо, — Бильбо мягко улыбнулся своему спасителю, а после указал рукой на центр стола. — Можно поставить туда.   
Король послушно поставил поднос на нужное место, а после снова развернулся к хоббиту, игнорируя ухмылки друзей.   
— Там осталось ещё два, не поможете мне? — Бильбо не скрывал уже озорной улыбки, когда снова удалился из столовой, направляясь, как понял Торин, на кухню, откуда исходил просто божественный аромат.   
На кухне и правда осталось всего два подноса. Тот, что был меньше всего загружен, взял хоббит, а гном взял оставшийся. В полной тишине они вернулись назад. Гномы сразу же притихли, пока Бильбо расставлял еду, чтобы каждому было удобно достать. Хоть гномы и были расстроены, но у еды был такой потрясающий аромат, что не было никаких сил устоять. Гномы без лишних слов набросились на ужин. Торин тоже принялся за еду, но делал это не спеша. Он внимательно наблюдал за Бильбо.   
Вот хоббит улыбнулся, убедившись, что гостям пришлась по вкусу его стряпня, после он подошёл к Фродо, они о чем-то пошептались, напустив на себя еще больше таинственности. Затем Бильбо выудил из кармана небольшой гребешок и несколько раз провёл расческой по волосам ребёнка. Малыш недовольно скривился, но ничего говорить не стал. Затем мастер Бэггинс поцеловал Фродо в тёмную макушку, выпрямился и столкнулся взглядом с Королём-Под-Горой. Немного помявшись, хоббит встал напротив Торина, во главе стола, где никто не сидел, а затем начал говорить, все сразу же перестали жевать и устремили свой взгляд на взломщика.   
— Думаю, вы уже догадались, что я не помню никого из вас. И я совсем не помню нашего путешествия. Мне очень жаль, что так вышло, — Бильбо нахмурился и стал с особым усердием рассматривать столешницу. — Я вижу, что вы меня считаете дорогим другом, простите, что не могу ответить вам тем же.   
— Что же с тобой приключилось, Бильбо? — спросил Бофур.   
— Я не помню, — только и ответил хоббит, неуверенно дёрнув плечами.   
— Дядя Бильбо не специально вас забыл, — встрял в разговор Фродо, который до этого сидел молча, Фили и Кили с интересом на него посмотрели.   
— Конечно, не специально, — кивнул Балин, поднимаясь из-за стола и подходя к старшему Бэггинсу. — Это ужасно, что с тобой приключилось такое несчастье, мой мальчик.   
Бильбо печально улыбнулся гному, кивая головой.   
— Я многое позабыл, если честно, даже то, что было до похода. Забыл различные мелочи. Может быть, это из-за удара по голове? — спросил Бильбо, дотронувшись до правого виска.  
— Ты помнишь удар? — спросил сразу же Двалин.   
— Нет, — покачал головой Бильбо, а после слегка приподнял свои кудри, показывая белую полоску шрама. — Просто у меня остался этот шрам, а до похода у меня его не было.   
Торин замер, он впервые слышал про то, что Бильбо был ранен в той битве. Сквозь марево трав и через невыносимую боль он видел хоббита мельком, а после тот и вовсе исчез, так и не дождавшись, пока гном поднимется на ноги. Но если вспомнить прощание на Вороньей Высоте. Точно. Король припоминает. Кудри с правой стороны потемнели от крови, а по щеке стекали алые капли. Почему-то тогда Торин не обратил на это внимание. Как он мог упустить такое из виду.   
— Оин, а ты помнишь, как Бильбо заработал свое боевое ранение? — спросил Глоин у своего брата.  
— Ась? Какое соление? — удивился целитель, прижимая к уху слуховой рожок. — Не было сегодня никаких солений!  
Рыжий гном только закатил глаза, да махнул рукой, мол бесполезно спрашивать.  
— Так значит, мы не узнаем, как это произошло? — расстроился Кили.  
Фродо тоже огорчился, ребенок опустил голову, поджимая губы.   
— Я знаю, что случилось, — неожиданно прояснил ситуацию Бофур. — Ты рассказал мне, что тебя ударили рукоятью от орочьего ятагана, из-за чего ты потерял сознание.  
— Орочьего ятагана? — поразился Фродо, приподнимаясь на стуле.   
— Ага, — кивнул Бофур. — Это случилось во время Битвы Пяти Воинств.   
— Ты участвовал в битве, дядя?! — Фродо во все глаза уставился на Бильбо, словно впервые его увидел.   
— Я не участвовал, — проворчал хоббит, опускаясь на стоящий рядом стул. — Ты же слышал, я всю битву пролежал без сознания.   
— А ты убивал орков? — не унимался ребёнок, позабыв, что его опекун ничего не может вспомнить.   
— Нет, конечно, — уверил хоббит и хотел добавить что-то ещё, но его перебили.   
— Убил одного как-то, — сказал Двалин, при этом продолжая уплетать ужин. Словно рассказывал что-то само собой разумеющееся.   
— Я не мог этого сделать, — запротестовал Бильбо, но было видно, что он поражён не меньше Фродо.   
— Признаться, мы все были свидетелями этого. Хоть это произошло и не во время битвы, а намного раньше, — заговорил Глоин. — Ты бесстрашно кинулся на эту тварь и...  
И прежде чем разговор зашёл слишком далеко, заговорил Балин, который продолжал стоять подле хоббита.   
— Я бы хотел попросить у вас прощения, мастер Бэггинс.   
— У меня? — удивился Бильбо. — За что?  
— За то, что завалились к вам домой и даже не представились, — гном махнул рукой на своих собратьев, которые виновато опустили головы.   
— Но вы ведь все знаете меня.  
— Но теперь вы не знаете нас, так что позвольте представиться. — Балин сделал шаг назад и поклонился. — Балин к вашим услугам.   
Бильбо встал со стула и улыбнулся гному.   
— И я к вашим.   
— А это мой брат Двалин. Двалин, хватит есть и подними свою задницу. Ну так, о чем я, это Двалин. Рядом с ним Ори. Затем идёт Бофур. А вот и Нори с братом Дори. Глоин и Оин, тоже братья. Самый крупный у нас Бомбур, его старший брат Бифур. Рядом с Фродо сидит Фили и Кили, они племянники Торина...  
— Торина Дубощита? — перебил Бильбо. В его глазах засветилась внезапная радость, от чего сердце гнома пропустило удар. Хоббит же заметил, как все замерли в ожидании чего-то, поэтому Бильбо сразу же продолжил. — Просто ведь именно Торин Дубощит был мои нанимателем в походе, разве нет?   
— Верно, — кивнул Балин, с тревогой взглянув на своего воспитанника. Король же сжал челюсть так сильно, что, казалось, ещё немного и можно услышать скрежет зубов. — И Торин Дубощит, лидер нашей компании и король Эребора.   
Торин поднялся из-за стола и посмотрел в широко распахнутые серые глаза напротив. Гном слегка склонил голову и предложил мастеру Бэггинсу свои услуги. И, насколько Дубощит мог помнить, делал он это впервые. Бильбо же захлопал глазами и поклонился в ответ.   
— Это что же, дядя, у нас на кухне самый настоящий всамделишный король? — Фродо внимательно смотрел на гнома в своём доме с открытым ртом. — А я сначала подумал, что он разбойник.  
— Что за манеры, Фродо. И нет такого слова "всамделишный", — возмутился Бильбо. — Да и он король у себя в горе, но у нас в Шире он не главнее старика Гэмджи. Так что прекращай так пялиться, это неприлично.   
Племянники прыснули со смеха, который они очень плохо пытались замаскировать под кашель.  
Ну что ж, по крайней мере, Бильбо Бэггинс остался таким же вредным и ворчливым хоббитом, несмотря на потерю памяти. Губы короля тронула улыбка.


	3. 2. Сказка на ночь

Первый луч солнца озорно пробрался сквозь небольшое круглое окошко и опустился на подушку, а после слегка поднялся и оказался на лице хозяина уютной норки. Бильбо Бэггинс недовольно поморщил нос, но в итоге открыл глаза. Он провёл руками по лицу и сел в кровати, свесив ноги на пол.  
Новый день.  
Бильбо прикрыл глаза, вспоминая предыдущий день. Он делал это каждое утро, пытаясь по крупицам собрать воспоминания.  
Совсем ничего.  
Он только помнит, как утром приготовил Фродо и Сэму оладья с малиной, потом мальчишки убежали играть. А потом… Фродо, кажется, долго не было. Бильбо испытывал волнение, а после страх. Когда дело касалось мальчика, он становился жутким паникером. Потом хоббит вспомнил, как в темноте увидел его черную кудрявую макушку. А дальше пустота. Вечер полностью стерся из памяти.  
Тяжело вздохнув, хоббит открыл глаза. Вот он сидит в своей комнате, ничего не поменялось. Здесь было просторно и находилось все самое необходимое: кровать с белоснежным постельным бельем, стол, за которым он писал свои сказки, небольшой шкаф с одеждой. Повсюду лежали книги и заметки. Под кроватью прятался его кинжал. Изначально оружие висело на видном месте в гостиной, но с появлением Фродо верный клинок был спрятан во избежание несчастных случаев.  
Неохотно хоббит встал с кровати и подошёл к своему письменному столу, на котором уже лежала записка с пометкой «важно». Он часто оставлял себе с вечера записки, чтобы напомнить о прошлом дне, особенно если произошло что-нибудь интересное. Бильбо развернул листок и стал читать. И чем больше он читал, тем сильнее приподнимались его брови. Дочитав все, что он сам себе понаписал, хоббит выбежал из своей комнаты.  
А записка гласила:  
 _«Вчера вечером ко мне пришли тринадцать гномов и каждый считает меня своим другом. Они сказали, что это я был с ними в походе. Я накормил их ужином, а после расположил в гостевых комнатах»._  
Дальше шло описание гномов и как кого зовут. Особое внимание привлекло имя Торина Дубощита. Словно он уже слышал его прежде. Ну, конечно слышал, если они были вместе в походе, он должен знать всех этих гномов.  
Бильбо аккуратно приоткрыл одну из дверей, что вела в гостевую комнату. В ней находилось две кровати, и на каждой спал самый настоящий гном. Охнув, Бильбо сразу же закрыл дверь и бесшумно побежал по коридору в противоположную сторону.

— Фродо, малыш, проснись.  
Ребенок промычал что-то на неизвестном Бильбо языке и хотел было отвернуться к стене, но запах ароматных булочек все же убедил его открыть глаза. Перед ним у кроватки сидел Бильбо, выглядел он встревоженным. Хоббитенок сел в кровати, а после дядя сунул ему в руки тарелку с завтраком.  
— Но ты же не разрешаешь есть в кровати, — удивился Фродо, забирая тарелку с едой. — Я ведь крошек накидаю.  
— Только сегодня мы сделаем исключение, — ответил Бильбо, подмигивая. — А ты мне пока расскажешь, что вчера произошло и почему у нас дома спит целая толпа гномов.  
Фродо кивнул и стал увлеченно рассказывать все, что вчера произошло, начиная от своей слежки за гномами и заканчивая распределением компании по комнатам. Говорил он быстро, часто путался и запинался, поэтому Бильбо приходилось переспрашивать и уточнять некоторые детали. Он внимательно слушал и кивал головой, стараясь не упустить ни единой детали.  
— А сам ты что думаешь по этому поводу? — спросил хоббит, забирая из рук ребёнка пустую тарелку.  
— Мне кажется, что они хорошие, — сказал Фродо, недолго думая. — Гномы вчера очень расстроились, когда узнали, что ты их забыл.  
Бильбо только поджал губы и вышел в коридор, прикрывая за собой дверь. Ему было, о чем подумать.

Больше всего на свете Бильбо Бэггинс не любил засыпать. Не любил наступление нового дня. Никогда не угадаешь, что ты забудешь, стоит только открыть глаза после глубокого сна. Все это началось после похода. Прошло десять лет, и все смешалось. Все эти годы пронеслись, как один день, исказились и расплылись.  
Забывались многочисленные родственники, обычные бытовые дела. Забывались дни до похода. Это было ужасно, хоббит чувствовал себя потерянным, неполноценным, беспомощным. Как разбитая ваза, которую склеили вновь, но вот беда: многие осколки потерялись. И сколько воды не лей, никогда ваза не наполниться до краев.  
Пару раз Бильбо забывал своё собственное имя.  
Но у него был один якорь, что вытаскивал его из этого чёрного омута. Это был Фродо. Мальчик наполнял жизнь мистера Бэггинса смыслом. Как бы ни было тяжело, и как многое бы он ни забыл, Бильбо не сдастся. Ради Фродо.

Хоббит как раз приготовил завтрак на пятнадцать персон (вдруг Фродо снова проголодался). Конечно, это заняло много времени, но и Бильбо надо было многое обдумать. Он несколько раз прокрутил в голове историю, что рассказал ему Фродо. Нужно было придумать план действий. Хоббит попробует вести себя как обычно, словно он и не забыл вчерашнего вечера. Быть может, у него в этот раз получится все запомнить. Может, эти гномы смогут ему помочь? Или стоит им сразу рассказать, что он снова ничего не помнит? За такими мыслями Бильбо и не заметил, как в столовую по одному стали заходить гномы, рассаживаясь за столом.  
— Надо же, какой богатый пир.  
— А в прошлый раз нас не ждал завтрак.  
— Наверное, потому, что мы полностью обчистили кладовую мистера Бэггинса.  
Гномы с аппетитом принялись за еду, а хоббит продолжал стоять возле окошка, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо каждого гостя.  
Ничего.  
Ни одного воспоминания. Он не узнает.  
Бильбо тихо вздохнул, отвернулся от стола и выглянул в окно. В Шире уже во всю кипела жизнь. Вот старина Гэмджи вместе с женой отправились на рынок. Надо бы тоже посмотреть в кладовой запасы и купить побольше продуктов, раз у него теперь гостит тринадцать гномов.  
— Мастер Бэггинс.  
Бильбо обернулся и встретился взглядом с хмурым гномом, который восседал во главе стола. Темные тяжелые кудри рассыпаны по плечам, а синие глаза внимательно изучают хозяина норки.  
— Вы в порядке? — поинтересовался гном. — Вы, кажется, чем-то огорчены.  
— Что вы, вовсе нет, — соврал Бильбо, а потом решил, что ради справедливости стоит сказать немного правды. — Я раздумывал, что купить сегодня на рынке. Учитывая, что у меня сейчас столько гостей, я не могу позволить им голодать.  
Гномы одобрительно загудели, только один из них продолжал хмурить брови. И Бильбо все меньше нравился этот гость. Чего он так пристально смотрит, глаз не отводит. Гном собирался было снова что-то сказать, но ему не позволил этого сделать Фродо, который бешеным вихрем ворвался в столовую. И первым делом рванул к дяде.  
— О, Эру, Фродо, где твои манеры, — возмутился Бильбо, уже наливая племяннику чашку чая.  
Бильбо поставил приборы на свободное место, рядом с огромным рыжим гномом. Мальчик же мигом забрался на стул, вцепился зубами в песочное печенье и только потом заговорил.  
— Доброе утро, господа гномы, — сказал Фродо, выпрямив спину и деловито осматриваясь вокруг. А после он повернул голову к хмурому гному и продолжил. — Ваше Высочество, а как долго вы у нас пробудете?  
Бильбо во все глаза уставился на гнома, а потом на Фродо. Что он сейчас сказал? Ваше Высочество? Об этой маленькой детали ребенок забыл упомянуть утром. Неужели у Бильбо в гостях самый настоящий король.  
— Можешь называть меня просто Торин, юный Бэггинс, — хмурый гном перестал быть таким хмурым, и его лицо озарила легкая улыбка. Видимо, он любит детей.  
Так значит, это и есть тот самый Торин Дубощит? И почему из всех гномов, только его имя так волнует хоббита.  
— Я не могу ничего точно сказать по поводу нашего здесь нахождения, — только и ответил король.  
— А какие у нас планы на сегодня? — поинтересовался молодой гном, что сидел рядом с Торином. И спрашивал он очевидно не у короля, а у мистера Бэггинса. Юноша был очень похож на Дубощита, определенно они были родственниками. Такие же темные волосы, только без седины, глаза — два глубоких озера, только вот вместо бороды была густая щетина. По сравнению с другими гномами был явный контраст, Бильбо очень надеялся, что юношу за это не задирали. А молодой гном продолжал говорить. — Пойдём на рынок?  
— Да, думаю, ты один не дотащишь еду, особенно если намереваешься прокормить всех нас, — закивал ещё один гном, такой же молодой, но со светлыми волосами. Даже невооруженным глазом было понятно, что эти двое юношей были братьями.  
Компания дружно смеялась, соглашаясь, что идти одному точно не стоит. Что ж, Бильбо был вынужден признаться, что в одиночку ему сложно будет нести продукты для стольких ртов.  
— Хорошо, тогда выходим через час, — согласился хоббит, улыбнувшись. — Нужно тут будет все убрать и составить список того, что нужно купить. Фродо, ты поел? Тогда пойдём, я разберусь с твоими волосами.  
Фродо послушно вышел из-за стола и пошёл за опекуном. Когда они оказались в детской, Бильбо стал поправлять рубашку Фродо, а после достал гребень и стал аккуратно расчесывать волосы.  
— Итак, а чем ты сегодня займёшься? — спросил Бильбо.  
— А разве я не должен тебе сегодня помогать? — спросил Фродо, оборачиваясь. Бильбо улыбнулся, такой маленький, а так переживает. Бильбо пришлось подавить в себе нежный порыв крепко сжать племянника в своих объятиях, а потом зацеловать.  
— Нет, я справлюсь, а ты можешь поиграть с Сэмуайзом, быть может, сегодня вы сможете найти эльфов, только не задерживайся.  
Фродо радостно кивнул, и как только Бильбо закончил с волосами, хоббитенок убежал, уже планируя, в какую часть леса они пойдут сегодня. Дядя же только улыбался, очень уж он любил этого малыша. И прикипел к маленькому Сэму, тот всегда с раскрытым ртом слушал его сказки об эльфах и сокровищах.  
Когда Бильбо вернулся на кухню, то обнаружил её пустой, но что его больше удивило, так это аккуратная башня из чистых тарелок и чашек.  
Убедившись, что на кухне дел больше нет, Бильбо пошёл к кладовке. Проходя мимо гостиной, он услышал голоса и остановился. Хоббиты ходят бесшумно, поэтому Бильбо подошёл ближе к дверному проему, так и оставшись незамеченным. Конечно, не красиво было подслушивать чужие разговоры, но любопытство победило.  
— Но ведь не бывает так, — возмутился гном, по голосу это был тот юноша с темными волосами. — Может это затянувшаяся шутка?  
— Тогда это очень несмешная шутка, — послышался ответ.  
Так значит, они решили пообсуждать его, Бильбо нахмурился, поджав губы. По-хорошему бы уйти, лучше не знать, что о тебе думают другие. Бэггинс прекрасно знал, что почти весь Шир считал его безумным. Теперь ещё и гномы принялись его осуждать.  
— Не похоже это на ложь, — возразил гном, голос явно выдавал его пожилой возраст.  
— Мы точно не уедем, пока не разберемся, что случилось с нашим взломщиком, — кажется, голос принадлежал Торину. — Здесь явно дело нечистое.  
Бильбо все же перестал подслушивать и направился к кладовке. Он был удивлён, даже очень. Его даже совсем немного тронули слова лидера компании. _Наш_ взломщик. Они определенно переживали за него, хоть и со званием взломщика Бильбо был абсолютно не согласен. Какой же из него взломщик, смешно даже. Он в жизни ничего не украл. По крайней мере, за свою осознанную жизнь.

Бильбо стоял в кладовке и записывал на небольшом листе пергамента то, что хотел купить. В этот момент к нему подошли те два молодых гнома и оба улыбались так широко и ярко, что не улыбнуться им в ответ было выше сил хоббита. Рядом с ними стоял ещё один гном в шапке с забавно закрученными усами.  
— Нас троих хватит? — спросил новоприбывший гном.  
— Хватит для чего? — удивился Бильбо.  
— Помочь с покупками, — снисходительно ответил гном, при этом он мягко улыбался.  
— А, конечно, хватит, — стушевался хоббит, складывая лист бумаги пополам и убирая в карман своих светлых бридж на подтяжках. — Мне ужасно неловко, но не могли бы вы напомнить свои имена.  
Бильбо ожидал, что его пошлют куда подальше. Но гномы только слегка нахмурились, переглянулись, но с радостью ответили.  
— Я — Фили, — представился светловолосый гном, а потом положил руку на плечо гнома с темными волосами. — А это — мой брат Кили.  
Гном, которого назвали Кили, шутливо сделал реверанс.  
— А меня зовут Бофур, — сказал забавный гном, приподнимая свою шапку.  
Бильбо же про себя повторил имена каждого, вроде запомнил. Потом они неспешно направились на рынок. Бофур травил байки, никак не связанные с походом. Бильбо смеялся вместе с мальчишками над незамысловатыми историями. Хоббиты Шира настороженно следили взглядом за странной компанией. Только гномов не хватало в их славном Хоббитоне для полного счастья. Собственно, чего ещё можно было ожидать от сумасшедшего Бэггинса.  
На рынке было шумно, все же компания пришла в самый лучший час. Не самое раннее утро, но солнце еще не припекает так сильно, что вместо покупок начинаешь задумываться о возвращение домой, в прохладную норку. Хоббитов было много, и все радостно переговаривались с соседями, создавая настоящий гул. Фили и Кили мигом скрылись между палаток, оставив Бильбо с Бофуром.  
— Проказники, — возмутился Бофур, стоило заметить пропажу юношей. — Вот вам и помощники.  
— Не страшно, все равно пока я буду ходить и выбирать продукты, они успеют сто раз соскучиться, — махнул рукой Бильбо, доставая из кармана список.  
— Тогда пойду поищу их, — предложил гном, на что хоббит кивнул.  
Бофур отправился в увлекательное путешествие по рынку полуросликов, сколько еще ему предстоит опасностей среди лотков с капустой. Бильбо усмехнулся своим мыслям и не спеша отправился на поиски нужных ему продуктов.  
Когда хоббит выбирал, какой сыр ему лучше взять, он столкнулся со своим садовником, Хэмфастом Гэмджи.  
— Мистер Бильбо, — позвал садовник, подбегая к Бэггинсу.  
— О, здравствуй, старина, — Бильбо улыбнулся, отвлекаясь от покупок.  
— Здравствуйте, мистер Бильбо, — Хэмфаст неловко поклонился. — У меня будет к вам одна просьба.  
— Конечно, все что угодно, — без вопросов согласился Бильбо.  
Ведь Гэмджи был одним из немногих, кто хорошо относился к Бильбо, несмотря на все предрассудки и всеобщее осуждение. Бильбо любил этого парня, как и его маленького сына, Сэма. И в трудную минуту Бэггинс всегда мог рассчитывать на поддержку этой семьи. Поэтому сам всегда старался помочь, чем может. Например, Бильбо не испытывал нужду в деньгах, поэтому платил всегда щедро своим работникам.  
— Нас сегодня с моей Белл позвали погостить в Пригорки, мой братец Хальфред, — Хэмфаст продолжил говорить. — А Сэма с собой таскать не хотелось бы, ему точно не понравится, только будет дуться всю дорогу. Вот я подумал, не возьмёте ли вы его на ночь сегодня, завтра днём-то мы уже придем.  
— Без проблем, дружище, — Бильбо и правда был не против. — Только у меня сейчас гости…  
— Конечно, я понимаю, но вы же знаете моего Сэма, он будет ниже травы тише воды, — затараторил садовник, видимо решил, что Бильбо передумал.  
— О нет, я не про это, — перебил Бильбо. — Вы сами-то не против? А то я же знаю, как у нас относятся к гномам, да и…  
— Мистер Бильбо, вы самый достойнейший хоббит, которого я только знаю, уверен, ваши друзья не менее достойны. Боюсь, это вашим гномам нужно опасаться, как бы мой Сэм не замучал их с просьбами рассказать истории о дальних странах.  
— Спасибо за добрые слова, не переживай, я прослежу за Сэмом, можете спокойно отдыхать с Белл.  
— Спасибо, мистер Бильбо.  
— Да не за что, иди уж, развлекайся.  
— Тогда я приведу его после обеда.  
Хэмфаст ещё раз поблагодарил своего хозяина и убежал, да так резво, словно только вышел из доростков. Бильбо улыбнулся, смотря, как его садовник радостно убегает к своей жене, как нежно целует её в щеку, и как они вдвоём скрываются за очередным прилавком, держась за руки. Насколько Бильбо помнил, Белл ждет ребенка. Срок маленький, но Гэмджи успел сообщить эту весть всему Ширу. Не иначе, как отмечал радостное событие за кружкой эля в Зеленом драконе.  
— Твой друг? — спросил подошедший Кили.  
— Мой садовник, — ответил Бильбо. — Его сын — лучший друг Фродо. Кстати, сегодня он у нас переночует.  
И хоббит направился дальше вглубь рынка, рассматривая предложенные продукты, сверяясь со своим списком.  
— У тебя очаровательный племянник, — вставил своё слово Бофур. — Ты отлично его воспитываешь.  
— Боюсь, этого недостаточно, — качнул головой Бильбо. — Если честно, я не самая лучшая кандидатура в опекуны.  
— Отчего же, — возразил Кили, подходя ближе к хоббиту, оттесняя Бофура. — Я уверен лучше тебя никто не смог бы о нем позаботиться.  
— Ты правда так считаешь? — удивился Бильбо, останавливаясь.  
— Конечно, — заговорил Фили, вставая по другую сторону от хоббита. — Ты же столько раз нас из передряг вытаскивал.  
— Мы прекрасно знаем, какой ты заботливый, — вставил своё слово Бофур.  
Бильбо не стал ничего говорить, он только внимательно обвёл гномов задумчивым взглядом. Не похоже, чтобы они врали.

Через полчаса три гнома и хоббит возвращались в Бэг Энд с корзинами, нагружёнными едой. Они переговаривались и шутили. Удивительно, но Бильбо очень легко нашёл с этими гномами общий язык. Они были веселыми и заразили этим весельем хозяина Бэг Энда.  
Возвратившись домой, Фили, Кили и Бофур помогли разобрать и разложить покупки на полках кладовки под чутким руководством мистера Бэггинса. Остальных гномов Бильбо не видел.  
А после хоббит принялся за готовку обеда. Гномы учтиво предложили свою помощь, но Бильбо вежливо отказался. Все же он был гостеприимным хозяином и не мог позволить своим гостям возиться с его обязанностями.

Вечером после сытного ужина все собрались в гостиной. В камине развели огонь. Поленья приятно потрескивали, даря тепло и уют. Гномы рассредоточились по комнате, кто где. Бильбо сидел на полу, рядом расположились дети, Фродо и Сэм. И они требовали сказки, иначе спать они не пойдут. Таково было условие.  
— Так значит, сказку, — Бильбо потёр подбородок, а после посмотрел на гномов. Он столкнулся взглядом с Торином, но король сразу же опустил глаза и скрестил руки на груди, напуская на себя ещё более грозный вид, но что удивительно, Бильбо ему напугать не вышло. Он лукаво улыбнулся и наклонился в сторону хмурого гнома.  
— Быть может, один из наших гостей знает хорошую сказку? — спросил Бильбо. Дети оживились, им явно понравилась эта идея. Конечно, они любили сказки дяди Бильбо, но послушать что-то новое от чужеземцев было интереснее.  
Торин все же соизволил взглянуть на него. Хоббит пораженно замер, только сейчас он понял, какие красивые глаза у гномьего короля. Особенно сейчас, при слабом освещении камина, синие глаза стали совсем темными. Бильбо едва мог отличить радужку от зрачка. Еще хоббит отметил, что в этой уютной обстановке гном выглядел совсем иначе. Фили и Кили рассказывали, что Торин великий воин, живая легенда, но сейчас этот бесстрашный воин выглядел совсем домашним. Хоббит с трудом мог представить в его руках окровавленный меч.  
— Я не знаю сказок, мастер Бэггинс, — ответил Торин, дети же разочарованно опустили головы.  
Заметив, как опечалились дети, голос подал юный Кили, на губах которого расцвела хитрая улыбка.  
— Фили, неужели это наш дядя сейчас соврал?  
— Тебе тоже так показалось? — вернул улыбку светловолосый гном, подмигивая малышам.  
— О, это хорошо, а то я подумал, вдруг мне это послышалось, — не унимался Кили, игнорируя грозный взгляд своего короля. — Или это другой гном подкрадывался ночью к нашим кроватям и вместо дяди рассказывал нам в детстве сказки.  
— Нет, это точно был Торин, — поддерживал своего брата Фили.  
Среди гномов послышались сдержанные смешки, Торин стал ещё суровее.  
— Кажется, у вас нет выхода, Ваше Величество, — Бильбо развёл руки в стороны, не скрывая улыбки.  
Торин ещё раз попытался уничтожить всех взглядом, но встречал только улыбки.  
— То, что я знал когда-то сказки, не значит, что я помню их до сих пор, — сделал последнюю попытку Торин.  
— Тогда просто придумай, — предложил Бильбо. — Или расскажи историю из жизни. Уверен, на своем пути ты нашел много удивительных приключений. А еще можно смешать реальность и вымысел.  
— Предлагаешь мне врать? — возмутился Торин.  
— Вовсе нет. Но знаешь, всякую хорошую историю не грех и приукрасить.  
Торин внимательно смотрел на хоббита, Бильбо хотел опустить глаза, но все же смог выстоять прямой чужой взгляд и даже слегка выставил вперёд подбородок. Гном же тяжело выдохнул, но все же сделал несколько шагов вперёд и сел возле Бильбо.  
Фродо радостно улыбнулся королю, а Сэм так и излучал счастье, прижимаясь к своему другу. Было видно, что его уже клонило в сон, но он стойко держался. Желание услышать историю от самого короля гномов было сильнее.  
— Значит, сказку, — Торин с интересом смотрел сначала на малышей, потом взглянул на Бильбо, кивнул и начал свой рассказ. — Это будет сказка о храбром крольчонке.  
Так началась история об удивительном приключении. О том, как крольчонка позвали в путешествие вороны. Абсолютно разные по натуре, виду и стилю жизни животные отправились в путь. Вороны хотели вернуть себе дом, который когда-то давно отнял злой змей.  
Хоббиту, как и детям очень нравилась эта история, и Бильбо не отрывал взгляд от рассказчика, поэтому не видел, как остальные гномы хитро улыбаются и переглядываются. Они-то прекрасно знали эту историю. Но вот концовка оказалась другой, не та, которую они все знали. Не видели гномы такого финала.  
Крольчонок должен был вернуться домой, в свою уютную норку. Но в сказке короля он остался жить с воронами.  
Дети стойко дослушали сказку до конца, а потом стали заваливать Торина вопросами, потом к спору присоединились Фили и Кили. Они стали строить вместе с малышами различные теории. К ним присоединились другие гномы. Своими спорами они дополняли сказку.  
— Ты зря волновался, отличная сказка, — тихо шепнул Бильбо на ухо королю. Тот вздрогнул и удивлённо посмотрел на хоббита.  
— Тебе понравилось? — спросил гном.  
— О да, я таких интересных историй не слышал, — искренне говорил Бильбо. — Вот только…  
— Только что? — переспросил Торин.  
Но хоббит не успел ответить, он отвлёкся на малышей. Те уже клевали носом, поэтому Бильбо отправился укладывать детей спать. Они спокойно умещались на одной кровати Фродо. Малыши тут же уснули, и Сэм во сне прижался ближе к своему другу, казалось, он искал тепла. Может так. Но в этом жесте Бильбо видел ещё и защиту, защиту для племянника. Словно маленький Сэм был готов защищать своего друга даже ночью. Бильбо улыбнулся этим мыслям. Он поцеловал каждого ребенка в лоб и вышел в коридор. Гномы тоже разошлись по комнатам.  
Бильбо нащупал в кармане сюртука трубку. В голову пришла чудесная идея: выйти на улицу и покурить перед сном. В доме он старался не дымить и гномам запретил это делать. Хоть хоббиты и были мастера в искусстве табакокурения, но детей лучше оградить от этого. Вот исполнится Фродо тридцать три, тогда пускай сам решает, как ему лучше.  
Хоббит вышел на улицу и сразу же закурил. Да уж, день был насыщенным. Нужно будет все подробно расписать, чтобы завтра утром ничего не забыть. Точнее, он все забудет, это точно. А забывать совсем не хотелось. Эти гномы ему нравились, даже удивительно. А ещё Бильбо нравилось чувство, словно они и правда знакомы. Улыбки Кили, светлые волосы Фили, смех Бофура и хмурый взгляд Торина, все это было родным. Словно он уже это видел. Конечно же видел, ведь они когда-то были друзьями.  
— Хорошая погода.  
Бильбо вздрогнул. На скамейке, что была расположена возле входа в нору, сидел Торин. Он тоже курил.  
— Добрый вечер, — Бильбо махнул гному свободной рукой.  
Удивительно, как он не заметил Торина, настолько он был погружён в свои мысли.  
— Добрый, — согласился гном, а после кивнул на пустующее место рядом. — Может, присядешь?  
— Конечно, — кивнул Бильбо, он начал нервничать. Отчего же?  
Хоббит устроился на краешке скамейки и затянулся. Запах Старого Тоби смешался с другим табаком, более горьким. Они сидели молча. Бильбо украдкой следил за гномом. Тот был хмур и явно размышлял о чём-то тяжелом.  
— Так чем же тебе не угодила моя сказка? — внезапно заговорил Торин. Вид у него был серьезный. Неужели обиделся?  
Бильбо аж поперхнулся воздухом. Гном терпеливо ждал, пока хоббит откашляется.  
— Я не говорил, что она мне не понравилась, — возмутился наконец Бэггинс. — Но концовка…  
— Что не так с концовкой?  
— Я почему-то ожидал другого.  
— И какую же концовку ты ожидал?  
Бильбо задумался, пытаясь правильно сформулировать свои мысли.  
— Я думал, крольчонок вернётся домой.  
Торин заметно помрачнел после этих слов. Может, Бильбо сказал что-то не так.  
— Так значит, ты бы тоже бросил своих друзей?  
— Но разве крольчонок их бросил? Он вытаскивал их из передряг, постоянно помогал, — Бильбо попытался объяснить ход своих мыслей. — Но разве не вся суть путешествия заключается в том, что ты знаешь, что в конце тебя ждёт дом? Да и разве смог бы крольчонок жить с воронами, какими бы друзьями они ни были, они слишком разные.  
Торин ничего на это не ответил, но, кажется, ещё больше углубился в свои мысли. Бильбо не стал ему мешать. Видимо, для гнома это было больше, чем просто сказка.  
— А ты все так же смотришь на меня, словно не помнишь… — сказал гном.  
— Но я правда не пом…  
— Я даже завидую, — не стал слушать Торин. — А я вот думал о тебе постоянно.  
С этими словами гном поднялся и скрылся внутри норы. А Бильбо так и остался сидеть на скамейке, не зная, что и думать. Слова короля гномов сильно его поразили.


	4. 3. Тайное становится явным

Торин проснулся в скверном расположении духа. Стоило ему открыть глаза, как он увидел деревянный низкий потолок. Гном сел и осмотрелся. Ему великодушно выделили отдельную комнату, остальным пришлось ютиться по двое или трое в одной комнате. Во временных покоях Торина было просторно, была широкая мягкая кровать, стол из темного дерева, шкаф, куда гном мог сложить свои немногочисленные пожитки. Большое круглое окно, занавешенное синими шторами в мелкий белый горошек. Это комната сильно отличалась от его королевских покоев в Эреборе, здесь было намного уютнее. Все, что помнил Торин, когда возвращался вечером в свою комнату после важных королевских дел, так это холодный камень и угнетающая тишина.   
Все-таки зря он вчера наговорил те глупости Бильбо. Но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Его злила вся эта ситуация. Злил хоббит, который смотрел на него, как на незнакомца. Это было жестоко. И гном не ожидал от Бильбо Бэггинса такого удара. Разве мог его взломщик о нем забыть?  
Приведя себя в порядок, гном направился в кухню. Час был ранний, и он был уверен, что компания ещё спит. Но какого было его удивление, когда на кухне он застал хоббитов. Бильбо вместе с детьми пили чай с бутербродами. Фродо вместе с Сэмом что-то увлечённо рассказывали, а взломщик внимательно слушал.   
— Доброе утро, — громко поздоровался гном, когда понял, что он так и остался незамеченным. Ему вовсе не хотелось нарушать идиллию между хоббитами, но и подслушать ничего лишнего совсем не хотелось.   
Дети сразу же замолкли, а Бильбо обернулся. И снова этот взгляд, словно впервые видит. Хоббит внимательно его осмотрел, словно изучал. Или оценивал. Звучит ещё хуже.  
Королю не понравился этот взгляд.  
— Доброе, — ответил хоббит, поднимаясь из-за стола. — Вы рано проснулись, плохо спалось?   
Фродо дернул дядю за рукав, Бильбо нагнулся, и ребёнок что-то шепнул ему на ухо. Хоббит был явно удивлён услышанному.   
— Чудесно спалось, — соврал Торин. Спал он скверно.   
— Славно. Чаю? — спросил Бильбо, уже снимая пузатый чайник с огня и наливая кипяток в аккуратную фарфоровую чашку.   
— Спасибо, — пробурчал гном, усаживаясь во главе стола, уж больно ему понравилось это место.   
Бильбо засуетился, начал делать для гостя бутерброды. Дети же продолжили есть, не сводя любопытных глаз с гнома.   
— Нам очень понравилась ваша сказка, — сказал Фродо, а Сэм согласно закивал головой.   
— Я рад, — ответил Торин, а затем посмотрел на Бильбо, который поставил перед ним чашку с чаем и бутерброды. Хоббит сказал, что, когда проснуться остальные, он сделает полноценный завтрак.   
— А вашему дяде история не понравилась, — сказал Торин, внимательно следя за взломщиком.   
— Мне? — удивился Бильбо, указывая рукой на себя.   
— Неужели, дядя? — Фродо, кажется, возмутился.   
— Не понравилась концовка, — уточнил Дубощит.   
— Прошу прощения, — Бильбо даже покраснел, видимо, ему было неловко.   
Это не понравилось Торину. За что хоббит извиняется? Вчера он говорил искренне, просто выражал своё мнение, даже обосновал его. Так почему же сейчас он стушевался?  
— А что вы сегодня планируете делать, дядя Торин? — Спросил Фродо, доедая свой бутерброд.   
Бильбо собирался что-то сказать ребёнку, было похоже на то, что он хотел сделать замечание. Но сначала взломщик глянул на гостя и передумал. Он отвернулся от стола и стал активно что-то мешать, гремя посудой. Видимо, решил заняться тем самым завтраком. Время приближалось к девяти.   
Гном же задумался над вопросом младшего Бэггинса. Вчера день прошёл бесполезно, они распаковывались и привыкали к обстановке. А чем планировал заняться Бильбо? Торин озвучил свой вопрос.   
— Я не знаю, — взломщик задумался. — Хочется поработать в саду. Мальчики, вы поможете мне собрать яблоки? Уже многие опали, нужно убрать, пока не сгнили.  
Дети закивали головой.   
— Наша помощь нужна? — спросил гном.   
— Нет, мы справимся сами, верно? Отдыхайте, — Бильбо повернул голову к гному и улыбнулся. 

Гномы собрались в гостиной после плотного завтрака. Что и говорить, хоббит кормил их на славу, и как он только умудрился приготовить так быстро на столько персон. Компания же расположилась в той самой гостиной, где вчера все слушали сказку, им нужно было многое обсудить. Надо было прояснить ситуацию с Бильбо. И как быть дальше. Изначально гномы планировали погостить у друга неделю-другую и вернуться домой. Сейчас же ситуация усложнилась.  
— Кили, мне нужно будет твоя помощь, — начал свою речь Торин.   
— Я слушаю, Торин, — молодой гном подался вперёд. Он был удивлен. Дядя очень редко о чем-то просил.  
— Нужно, чтобы ты написал своей эльфийке, — произнёс свою просьбу Торин.  
— Тауриэль? И что же мне ей написать? — Кили переглянулся с братом, но Фили только пожал плечами.   
Тауриэль сопровождала их от Одинокой Горы, но шла всегда позади, стараясь не попадаться на глаза. Кили постоянно отставал от отряда, чтобы быть ближе к возлюбленной. Торин уже давно смирился с тем, что его любимый племянник выбрал эльфийку. Да и что он мог сделать? Дубощит не сомневался, что Кили без лишних раздумий уйдёт вслед за девушкой, если её прогонят из Эребора.   
Сейчас Тауриэль гостила у Элронда. Торин был уверен, что она осталась там, только чтобы не смущать компанию.   
— Для начала нужно, чтобы она поговорила с Элрондом. Мне не нравится вся эта ситуация с нашим взломщиком. И я не верю, что этот эльф не в курсе. Он должен знать хоть что-то. А ещё, — взгляд Торина стал мягче. — Нечего ей делать в Ривенделле, пускай приезжает к тебе.   
Юноша обрадовался и уже начал спрашивать у сидевших поблизости товарищей бумагу для послания.   
— К тому же Тауриэль целительница, может, она сможет разобраться, — согласился Балин.   
Было решено написать два письма. Одно писал Кили, он должен был объяснить возлюбленной ситуацию. Второе писал Торин специально для Элронда.   
Пока писались послания, остальные гномы постоянно выкрикивали советы, как лучше написать.   
— Уверен, маг знает, что случилось, — подал голос Ори, пока узбад мастерил самодельный конверт.   
— Таркун, — хмуро произнёс Торин. — Никогда не угадаешь, где его носит. Эти волшебники...  
— Вы про Гэндальфа?   
Гномы обернулись. В дверном проеме стоял Фродо. Он так тихо подкрался, что никто из компании и ухом не повел.  
— Разве ты не должен помогать Бильбо? — спросил король, скрестив руки на груди.   
— Я ушёл попить воды, — уклончиво ответил ребёнок.   
— А вместо этого подслушивает важные разговоры, — фыркнул Фили. — Вы слишком часто суете свой маленький нос в чужие дела, Фродо Бэггинс.  
— Я не подслушивал, это вы громко обсуждали ваши важные дела, — не сдавался маленький хоббит. Он уже прошёл в комнату.   
Гномы ещё немного подразнили ребёнка.   
— Ладно вам, — осадил своих людей Торин и присел напротив малыша на корточки, чтобы их глаза были на одном уровне. — Так откуда ты знаешь Гэндальфа?  
— Мы же с ним друзья, — ответил Фродо, пожав плечами, словно это было само собой разумеющееся. — Он часто нас с дядей навещает.   
— Неужели? А к нам ни разу не приехал, — фыркнул Бофур. — А еще друг называется.  
— Все равно легче не становится, эти волшебники сами решают, когда им нужно явиться, — Глоин особой радости не испытывал. Остальные гномы закивали головой, соглашаясь с данным заявлением.  
— Я знаю, когда он к нам приедет, — неожиданно выдал Фродо, чем всех удивил.   
— И когда же? — Торин не поверил малышу.   
— Гэндальф обещал прибыть на мой день рождения и день рождения дяди Бильбо, — ответил Фродо и уточнил. — Он у нас в один день.   
— И когда это? — спросил Торин.   
— А разве вы не знаете, когда у дяди Бильбо день рождения? — удивился малыш.   
Вот вам и друзья. Гномы виновато опустили глаза, оказывается, никто не знал, когда родился их взломщик.   
— Мы не знаем, — признался король.   
— Двадцать второго сентября, — ответил Фродо.   
Сентябрь? Неужели у Бильбо был день рождения во время похода? И почему же он не сказал гномам об этом? Неужели, он даже тогда не считал их за друзей.   
— Через двадцать три дня, — подытожил Балин. — Это не скоро.  
— Но все же это меньше, чем могло быть, даже месяц не пройдет, — ответил брату Двалин. — Кажется, нам все равно некуда торопиться. Политическая обстановка спокойна, а Дис прекрасно справится с королевством и без нас. Нужно будет только сообщить ей о нашей задержке.  
— Я пошлю ей ворона, — вызвался Фили.  
— Фродо! — послышался вдалеке голос Бильбо, ребёнок сразу же убежал на зов.   
— Тогда план таков, — Торин выпрямился и расправил плечи. — Ждём ответа Элронда. Если это ничего нам не даст, дождёмся Гэндальфа. Если же Таркун не сможет ничего объяснить или же не явится, тогда и будем решать, что делать дальше. Но все равно всем быть начеку, подмечать любую деталь, которая поможет нам разобраться во всем.   
Все гномы были согласны с данным планом. Кили как раз закончил писать письмо своей девушке. Вместе с его письмом Торин упаковал свое обращение к Элронду. Осталось только придумать, как это отправить. Нужно узнать у Бильбо, как из Шира доставляют почту. 

Гномы разбрелись по своим делам. Молодёжь в лице Кили, Фили и Ори собиралась отправиться изучать окрестности. Остальные решили посвятить свободное время своему хобби: так Бофур стал наигрывать на кларнете незатейливую мелодию, пока его брат, Бифур, вырезал из дерева небольшой меч. Один Дубощит не нашёл себе дела. Он вышел из гостиной, и тут в глубине норы послышалась возня. Торин решил выйти посмотреть, от чего был шум. Он нашёл на кухне Бильбо вместе с мальчишками. На столе стояла корзина, полная ярких красных яблок. Между хоббитами царила дружная атмосфера, они смеялись. Бильбо с любовью смотрел на обоих мальчишек, а на губах светилась теплая и мягкая улыбка.   
— Что думаете насчёт шарлотки, Торин? — спросил взломщик, заметив гнома.   
— Звучит неплохо, — ответил гном.   
— А по мне звучит отлично, — раздался за спиной радостный возглас, и на кухню вихрем ворвались Фили и Кили. Племянники подлетели к хоббитам, стащили по яблоку из корзины и побежали на выход, где их дожидался Ори. С воинственным криком за принцами кинулись Сэм и Фродо, видимо, хотели отвоевать украденное.   
— Мальчишки, — Бильбо улыбался, начиная свои приготовления к выпечке. Он расставил на столе пустые миски и необходимые ингредиенты.   
— Да уж, хоть мои и на восемь десятков старше, ума, похоже, не больше, чем у твоих малышей, — Торина самого позабавила эта ситуация, он подошёл ближе.   
— Неужели им по восемьдесят лет? — на лице взломщика сквозила настоящее изумление. — Они не выглядят на этот возраст.  
— Гномы живут дольше хоббитов, оттого и такая разница. Фили исполнилось девяносто два, а Кили восемьдесят семь, — пояснил гном.   
— Надо же, они старше меня, а я их все равно воспринимаю, как...— хоббит задумался, подбирая правильное слово. — Знаете, как племянники, чуть старше Фродо, но все равно точно также способны на глупости. Бред такой, извините.   
— Я понимаю, — Торин был тронут. Бильбо всегда следил за мальчишками, пытался их прикрывать и вытаскивать из передряг. Они, наверное, воспринимали хоббита как старшего брата. Учитывая, как часто Бильбо подставлялся ради них, пытаясь скрыть их шалости от Торина. От гнома это не укрылось, но он почему-то делал вид, что верил хоббиту в его вранье.   
— Постойте, — неожиданно замер хоббит. — А сколько тогда вам лет?  
— Чуть больше двух сотен.   
Хоббит даже подавился воздухом.   
— Но выглядите вы прекрасно для своих лет.   
— Надо же, — усмехнулся гном. — И сколько бы ты мне дал?  
— Сто девяносто? Нет, даже сто восемьдесят, — Бильбо откровенно смеялся, даже не скрывая сарказма. Торин неосознанно отзеркалил его улыбку.   
Бильбо стал что-то смешивать в большой миске.   
— Могу я помочь, мастер Бэггинс? — сделал ещё одну попытку Торин.   
— Нет, вы же гость...  
— И что же мне, как гостю, целыми днями сидеть без дела? Знаешь ли, для гнома нет большего отдыха, чем хорошая работенка, — гнул свое король.   
Хоббит внимательно посмотрел на гнома, явно решая что-то важное. Затем он кивнул.   
— Ладно, если вы так хотите, то тогда на вас будет тесто. Не переживайте, я вам все покажу. Тесто для шарлотки делать очень легко. Наша задача сделать побольше, чтобы на всех хватило. Итак, начнём.   
И взломщик начал свой урок. Сказал, какие должны быть пропорции муки, сахара и яиц. Показал, как правильно мешать. И пока Торин орудовал ложкой, мешая непонятную массу, Бильбо начал мыть яблоки и нарезать их маленькими кусочками.   
Так незаметно пролетело время, а Бильбо уже доставал из печи красивый пирог.   
— Отличная работа, — хоббит улыбнулся гному, когда убедился, что ничего не пригорело. — Нужно позвать всех к столу. Позовёте? А я пока поставлю чай.   
— Послушай, — начал Торин. — Почему ты обращаешься ко мне на вы, уважаемый мастер Бэггинс?  
Бильбо был явно в замешательстве. Он открывал и закрывал рот, не зная, как лучше ответить.   
— Но разве я не должен к вам так обращаться, вы же... — сказал растерявшийся хоббит.   
— Но вчера ты обращался ко мне более просто, на ты, — ответил Торин и от него не укрылось, как побледнел его друг и каким потерянным он сейчас выглядел.   
Но Торин не стал больше его мучить. Но вся эта ситуация так раздражала. Что это за выходки. Гном вышел, чтобы найти остальных и позвать их на чай. Но сам не торопился возвращаться. 

Пирог получился вкусным. Торин уплетал уже четвёртый кусок. Он не признается, но это определенно было самое вкусное, что он ел. Ни один придворный повар не мог сравниться со стряпней Бильбо. Даже мамины пирожные проигрывали на его фоне. Не то, чтобы они были у неё вкусные, да и готовила она редко. Но именно беззаботное детство приукрашивало все в яркие цвета, превращая даже мамины сухие кексы в шедевры кулинарии.   
Когда ещё один кусок был повержен, Торин откинулся на спинку стула. Бильбо сидел вместе с ними и слегка кривился, когда замечал, как кто-нибудь из гномов вытирал руки о скатерть. Дети сидели рядом и слушали с открытым ртом байки Балина о великих гномьих чертогах. Атмосфера была дружелюбной. Хоббит тоже слушал истории Балина. Да с таким интересом, словно слышал их впервые, что было абсолютно не так. Торин прекрасно знал, что Балин уже рассказывал взломщику эти рассказы. Тогда они сидели на одном из привалов возле костра. Бильбо сидел в сторонке, поджав ноги к груди, и подслушивал одну из историй, которую Балин рассказывал принцам.  
— Мастер Бэггинс, — обратил на себя внимание Торин, когда Балин закончил свой рассказ. — Хотел задать один вопрос.   
— Какой? — Бильбо напрягся, разворачиваясь к королю.   
— Как у вас в Шире с доставкой писем?  
— Писем? — переспросил хоббит, но было заметно, что он расслабился.   
— Да, — подтвердил Торин. — Я хотел бы отправить письмо в Ривенделл, как мне это сделать? И сколько оно будет идти?  
— В Ривенделл? — уточнил Бильбо и, увидев положительный кивок, призадумался. — Сегодня же пятница? Тогда все письма уже забрали из центра. Нужно будет ждать понедельника.   
— Это срочно.   
— Ну, можно пойти к старине Хаму, он живет на окраине. Он этим заведует. Этот хоббит один из немногих, кто расположен ко мне. Он отнесёт письмо в центр распределения и оттуда прямо в Ривенделл. А сколько будет туда идти, я, честно, и не знаю.   
— Вы не посылали писем в Ривенделл? — удивился Торин.   
— А должен был? — хоббит выглядел не менее удивленным.   
Фродо дернул дядю за рукав, Бильбо перевёл взгляд на ребёнка.   
— Дядя, тебе приходили письма из Ривенделла, — сказал тихо малыш, но услышали его абсолютно все.   
Бильбо смутился. Это было несложно определить. Хоть на лице он умудрился сохранить бесстрастное выражение, но уши предательски покраснели. Видимо, стало стыдно за то, что соврал. Но Торин решил не заострять на этом внимание, не хватало в конец напугать полурослика. Торин спросил:  
— А не могли бы вы точнее сказать, где живет ваш друг?   
— Я могу проводить вас. Только разберусь с посудой и отведу Сэма домой. Хорошо? — предложил свою помощь Бильбо.  
Торин кивнул. 

Как Бильбо и обещал, после всех дел он повёл Торина к своему другу. Хоббит шёл чуть впереди и молчал. Гном не возражал, ему самому было, о чем подумать.   
Что Дубощит успел понять о хоббитах, народ это мирный. Грядки да урожай, больше им ничего не надо было. Да и между собой они были милы, но чужих сторонились. Бильбо тоже был таким когда-то. Был против похода, думал о платках и хозяйстве. А как пошёл с гномами, держался в стороне и на привалах сидел в тени, подальше от костра и шумной компании.   
Сейчас же в своём ненаглядном Шире чужим был сам Бильбо. Это было заметно невооруженным глазом. Пока они шли по основной дороге, другие хоббиты довольно сухо приветствовали Бэггинса или не здоровались вовсе, отходили подальше и начинали шептаться. Смотрели хмуро, пренебрежительно кривили губы. Бильбо никак не реагировал, он шёл молча и смотрел прямо, не поворачивая головы. Но Торин сомневался, что взломщику было все равно. Бильбо добрая душа, скорее всего, болезненно воспринимает такое отношение.   
Неужели все так ополчились против него из-за одного маленького приключения?   
Тогда Торину было жаль этих ограниченных существ, что так поверхностно судят о других.   
Так они подошли к границе Шира, прошли мимо реки, а после свернули в подлесок. Что удивительно, там стоял домик. Глаз привык к низким хоббичьим норкам.   
— Вот мы и пришли, — подал голос Бильбо, подходя к двери, и постучал. — Надеюсь, письмо вы не забыли?   
Торин достал из-за пазухи конверт, показывая хоббиту, что ничего он не забыл. Взломщик одобрительно кивнул и постучал ещё раз. Дверь в дом открылась, и на пороге оказался пожилой хоббит, увидев Бильбо, он без лишних вопросов пустил гостей домой.   
Прошло все на удивление быстро. Торин даже не успел как следует рассмотреть чужое жилище. Бильбо сказал о своей просьбе. Старик Хам без лишних вопросов согласился и стал отмахиваться от благодарностей Бэггинса, при этом ворча, что он и сам собирался сегодня заглянуть на почту. Хам даже не предложил чаю, да и продолжал ворчать. Но Бильбо, кажется, это не смущало. Он поинтересовался, как у старика здоровье, не ноют ли кости, а после пошёл к выходу. Гном последовал за другом. 

По пути назад Торин предложил устроить небольшой привал. Место выбрали возле реки, гном присел на траву, а хоббит разместился на нагретом солнцем камне неподалёку. Близился вечер. Солнце уже скрылось за деревьями, но сквозь листья еще проглядывали яркие лучи. Небо было насыщенного оранжевого цвета.  
— Хорошо было бы искупаться, — сказал Торин. Но, заметив, как отрицательно покачал головой Бильбо, спросил. — Почему же нет?  
— Хоббиты не дружат с водой. Может, только какие-нибудь Брендискоки из заскочья любят плескаться в реке, но остальные... Да и тонут, бывает, это ещё больше отталкивает.   
— И часто у вас это случается?  
— Нет, но если и бывает, то это настоящее горе. Например, родители Фродо утонули. Дрого вместе с милейшей Примулой. Лодка перевернулась.   
Торин не знал, что на это ответить. Только сейчас он вспомнил слова взломщика о том, что Фродо сирота. Потерять родителей, да и ещё в таком юном возрасте. Это было жестоко.   
Спустя несколько минут затянувшегося молчания, Торин спросил:  
— Но сам-то ты не против воды?  
— Против.   
— Кажется, в тот раз, когда ты заставил нас лезть в бочки, чтобы скинуть их в воду, ты был иного мнения.   
— Я? — Бильбо подозрительно посмотрел на Торина, потом перевёл взгляд на воду. — Разве я мог так поступить с вами?  
— Ну, по-другому мы бы не выбрались из дворца Трандуила, — ответил гном.   
— Лесного владыки? — внезапно уточнил Бильбо.   
— Ты помнишь его?   
— Это ведь эльф, верно? — говорил хоббит, а после того, как гном резко поднялся и хмуро уставился на него, тихо добавил. — Он ведь король Лихолесья?  
Торин не верит своим ушам.   
— Значит, этого эльфа и Лихолесье ты помнишь, а меня и Эребор ты забыл! — взревел гном.   
Бильбо тоже поднялся и сделал шаг назад, он широко распахнул глаза.   
— Не знаю, почему я это помню, — забормотал хоббит. — Он однажды писал мне...  
— Мы тоже тебе писали! — прогремел в воздухе голос гнома.   
— Вы писали мне? — уточнил Бильбо, и Торин замялся.   
Он сам никогда не писал взломщику. Слишком гордым он был. Разве под стать королю писать изменщику дружелюбные письма и спрашивать, как прошёл день? Но если бы Бильбо хоть раз написал ему, то король сразу же побежал отвечать. Даже себе было сложно признать то, что он безумно желал получить от этого хоббита письмо. А он его забыл. Но помнил этого выпендрежника, Трандуила.   
— За что ты так со мной? — спросил гном. Он прекратил кричать, но продолжал скалой надвигаться на хоббита.   
— Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, — ответил Бильбо, сделав ещё один шаг назад.   
— Да хоть об этом! — гном махнул рукой на взломщика. — Почему ты говоришь мне вы?  
— Но ведь я вас совсем не знаю, мои манеры...  
— А вчера обращался ко мне на ты, — парировал Торин.   
— Разве? Я не...  
— Не помнишь? Почему же? О чем мы говорили с тобой вчера вечером? — гном в пару шагов преодолел расстояние между ними и сильно сжал в своей руке чужое предплечье.   
— Отпустите, мне больно.   
— Отвечай!   
— Я не помню! — Бильбо также сорвался на крик. — Не помню.   
— Да я виноват перед тобой, но ты слишком жесток, Бильбо, — Торин не отпускал хоббита.   
— Отойдите, прошу же...  
— Хватит меня мучить...  
Торин не успел закончить свою мысль, хоббит пнул его в колено, а когда хватка на руке ослабла, пнул в другое. Гном упал, больше от неожиданности, чем от боли.   
— Вы ужасны, Торин Дубощит, — сказал Бильбо, отбегая подальше. — Что я вам такого сделал? Я все для вас... а вы так мне ответили? Ещё и давите на больное.   
После этих слов хоббит развернулся и двинулся к лесу, там он быстро растворился между деревьями, оставив гнома сидеть одного возле берега. 

Торин вернулся не сразу. Он продолжал сидеть на траве и думал, благо, было о чем. Гном вспылил, а все из-за этого проклятого Трандуила, и зачем только Дубощит завёл о нем речь. Нужно будет извиниться перед Бильбо. Правда, король не знал, идти за ним в лес или же пойти домой. Прошло много времени и хоббит, наверное, уже дома, да и не найти Торину взломщика в лесу, только сам скорее заблудится.   
Когда начало темнеть, гном поднялся и двинулся в сторону Бэг Энда. Дорогу он нашёл легко и через четверть часа был уже возле нужной ему норки. Внезапно из дома выбежал Фродо. Он выглядел радостным, но, заметив, что Торин один, сразу же изменился в лице. Он выглядел напуганным.   
— А где дядя Бильбо? — спросил малыш, заглядывая гному за спину, словно его дядя мог там прятаться.   
Вслед за ним на улицу стали выходить остальные гномы.   
— Разве он не вернулся? — Торин тоже не на шутку перепугался.   
— Нет, — ответил Балин, подходя ближе. — Вы ушли в обед и пропали. Мы уже начали волноваться. Что случилось, Торин?  
— Куда ты дел дядю Бильбо?! — крикнул Фродо, он сжал руки в кулаке, а в глазах стояли слезы. — С ним ведь может что-нибудь случиться!  
— Тише, твой дядя уже взрослый, — ответил Ори. — Уверен, он уже скоро будет дома.   
— Нет, не будет, — крикнул на него Фродо, да так, что Ори опешил и спрятался за Двалина.   
— Дядя болен, его нельзя оставлять одного, — крикнув эту последнюю фразу, он подбежал к Торину, стукнул его в многострадальное колено и кинулся бежать в соседний дом, туда, где жил садовник. Торин зашипел от боли, потому что мальчуган аккурат угодил туда, где совсем недавно Бильбо оставил ему огромный синяк. Ох уж эти Бэггинсы.   
— Торин, почему ты один? — сурово спросил Двалин.   
— Мы поссорились, — признался король, опустив голову.   
Двалин ругнулся и рявкнул, что так и знал.   
— Нужно искать его, вдруг и правда что-то случилось, — сказал Кили.   
— Я с вами, — это был мистер Гэмджи, тот самый садовник. В руках у него горел светильник. — Я знаю Шир как свои пять пальцев. Где вы в последний раз расстались?  
— Я покажу.   
И процессия двинулась на поиски. 

Удивительно, но в ночном лесу Торин мог разглядеть местность даже без слабого фонаря садовника Гэмджи. А все из-за луны, что ярко освещала путь. Лес был неплотным, а кроны деревьев не славились своей густотой, оттого холодный лунный свет пробивался сквозь листву.   
— Бильбо! — крикнул Торин, заметив под широким деревом маленькую фигурку.   
Хоббит дёрнулся, услышав своё имя, и быстро сунул руку в карман сюртука, словно что-то пряча, но гном не обратил на это внимания. Он просто был рад найти взломщика. Остальные гномы и садовник подбежали к мистеру Бэггинсу. Свет от фонаря осветил его лицо. Он подозрительно посмотрел на компанию.   
— Бильбо, ты в порядке? — спросил король, присаживаясь и осматривая взломщика. На вид он выглядел хорошо, ни ран, ни ссадин.   
— Я в порядке, — Бильбо нахмурился. — А вы кто?  
Все замерли. Взломщик сильнее вжался в дерево, с опаской смотря на предводителя гномов.   
— Мистер Бильбо, — начал Хэмфаст, выглядывая из-за широких спин гномов. — Это ваши гости, гномы из Эребора.   
Хоббит говорил спокойно, словно и не было ничего странного в том, что он объяснял взрослому простые истины, словно ребёнку. Бильбо же расслабился, стоило ему увидеть Гэмджи.   
— Эребор? — переспросил Бильбо, удивлённо хлопая глазами. — Это далеко?   
— Как вы здесь оказались? — спросил Гэмджи, игнорируя чужой вопрос.   
Взломщик огляделся, словно сам был удивлён. Он повертел головой по сторонам, а после пожал плечами. Хоббит выглядел растерянным, и в его поведение читалось что-то наивно детское.  
— Я не знаю, — голос Бильбо задрожал.   
Торин нахмурился.   
— Что значит "не знаешь"?   
— Я.... я не помню, — хоббит покачал головой. — Я был очень сильно расстроен, шёл и шёл. А потом забыл, куда и зачем направлялся. А есть ли смысл идти туда, куда не знаешь. Вот я и подумал, что лучше присяду. О, Эру, что случилось? Почему так темно?  
— Уже вечер, ближе к десяти, — ответил садовник.   
— Десять? — Бильбо с ужасом посмотрел на своего садовника. — О ужас, я оставил Фродо, как он...  
— Не переживайте, с ним моя Белл, — заверил садовник.   
Бильбо попытался подняться, но, видимо, от долгого сидения на холодной земле ноги затекли. Хоббит бы упал, если бы Торин не подхватил его. Взломщик поблагодарил гнома, а после встал сам. Он был одет в свободную рубашку и бриджи, днём было тепло. Сейчас же хоббит слегка дрожал. В лесу было прохладно. Торин снял с себя кафтан и накинул на чужие плечи. Бильбо растерянно посмотрел на одежду, что укрывала его плечи, но ничего не сказал.   
Он вообще больше не сказал ни слова.   
Домой возвращались в тишине. На улицах было пусто, но краем глаза Торин замечал, как особо любопытные хоббиты высовывали головы из окон, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит. Нужно же было что-то обсуждать на рынке и в трактире за кружкой эля.   
Как только процессия подошла к Бэг Энду, им навстречу выбежал Фродо.   
— Дядя, — кричал мальчик, уже запрыгивая на руки родственника.   
Торин подошел ближе. Он увидел, как Бильбо обнял ребёнка, как прижался щекой к чёрной макушке, а после поцеловал кудрявые волосы, а серые глаза стояли на мокром месте.   
— Спасибо, Хэмфаст, и передай мои благодарности своей жене, — сказал хоббит своему садовнику. — Если не забуду, я лично её поблагодарю завтра, а сейчас я устал.   
— Конечно, сэр, — кивнул Гэмджи, слегка поклонившись. Он внимательно проследил, как его хозяин скрывается за зеленой дверцей. А после он повернулся к гномам и продолжил. — Господа, вы уж не серчайте на него. Наш господин не специально. Только, вот такой он после путешествия и вернулся. Ничего не помнит, да и что до похода было забывать стал. И с каждым днём все хуже.   
— В каком смысле хуже? — спросил Торин.   
— Так случись чего, на следующий день бывает и забудет.   
С этими словами садовник пожелал им спокойной ночи и отправился домой. Гномы переглянулись, а после вошли в нору.   
Ни на кухне, ни в гостиного взломщика не было. Компания решила, что он уже лёг спать. Гномы собрались в гостиной и закурили. Фродо уже уложили, поэтому гномы надеялись, что Бильбо не будет против. Торин так глубоко погрузился в свои мысли, что не заметил, как в дверях появился Бильбо.  
— Фродо заснул? — поинтересовался Глоин, он первый обратил внимание на хоббита.   
Торин вздрогнул и повернул голову к взломщику. В руках он держал аккуратно сложенный темно-синий кафтан, что дал ему король. Выглядел хоббит потеряно.   
— Да, он быстро заснул, — Бильбо прошёл вперёд. — Утомился за сегодня.   
— Да уж, пока вы с Торином пропадали, Фродо места себе не находил, — подтвердил Фили.   
— Кстати, об этом, — перебил Торин. Гном подошел ближе к хоббиту. Бильбо не пошевелился, только не сводил глаз с приближающегося короля. — Ты сказал, что не помнишь, так вот...  
— Я вспомнил, — перебил Бильбо, улыбнувшись, только пальцы сильнее стиснул на темной ткани чужого кафтана. — Пока мы шли, я вспомнил, что сегодня было.   
— Так даже лучше, — кивнул Торин. — Не придётся объяснять...  
— Думаю, все же придётся, — Двалин хмуро смотрел на своего друга, скрестив руки на груди. — Мы вот до сих пор не знаем, что произошло.   
Компания закивала головами.   
— Я сорвался и накричал на Бильбо, он испугался и убежал в лес, — сухо ответил Торин.   
— Не правда, я не испугался, — внезапно возмутился Бильбо. Он хмуро посмотрел на гнома. — Вы кричали как безумный, я даже не понял, из-за чего. А потом схватили меня за руку, конечно, я предпочёл уйти от безумца подальше.   
— Я не безумец! — возмутился Торин.   
— Тогда из-за чего вы так возмущались? — не унимался хоббит.   
— Да из-за этого напыщенного индюка, Трандуила, — ответил Торин, повышая голос   
Но взломщик сразу же на него шикнул.   
— Хотите покричать - идите на улицу, а дома спит ребёнок.   
Торин сразу же отступил. Бильбо был прав, гном хотел извиниться, а не ругаться и злиться. Дубощит глубоко вздохнул.   
— А причём тут Трандуил? — не понял Кили.   
— Бильбо помнит его, но не помнит нас, — ответил король.   
— Но почему?   
— Может лучше наш взломщик об этом расскажет? — спросил Торин.   
Бильбо отступил на шаг. Осмотрел гномов, потом комнату. Взгляд упал на стул. Хоббит тяжело на него опустился. Словно все силы разом его покинули.   
— Честно, не знаю, с чего начать, — Бильбо задумался. — Вы думаете, что я издеваюсь и смеюсь над вами, но это не так. У меня правда проблемы с памятью. Это точно началось после похода. Но это не главная проблема. На утро следующего дня я забываю часть дня предыдущего.   
— Это как?  
— Если я узнал что-то новое, то это новое часто стирается из памяти. Но также забылись многие дни до похода. Все перемешалось. Но что странно, я впервые не помню целый день. Пытаюсь вспомнить, что было вчера. И не могу. Пусто. Простите, что не сказал вам об этом сразу, я почему-то подумал, что в этот раз такое не повторится, что с вами все может сложиться по-другому. Думал, вы сможете мне помочь. Но, видимо, нет. Мне уже никто не может помочь.   
Такого Торин не ожидал услышать. Тогда это многое объясняло. Авантюра вышла сомнительная, но пару дней гномы и правда не догадывались о проблеме. Да и не похоже это было на простую потерю памяти, без Гэндальфа им точно не обойтись.   
— Не переживай, Бильбо, мы разберёмся, — мягко сказал Балин. — А теперь, думаю, тебе лучше отдохнуть. Уже поздно. Утро вечера мудренее.   
— Да, конечно, — хоббит поднялся со стула, пожелал всем спокойной ночи и вышел.   
Торин, недолго думая, пошёл за ним.   
— Постой, — негромко позвал гном.   
Бильбо остановился и посмотрел на короля. Торин подошел ближе и все слова разом пропали. Все, что он хотел сказать, что репетировал по пути домой, стерлось из головы. И остался только хоббит, который внимательно смотрел на своего гостя. Он продолжал прижимать к себе плащ гнома.   
— Что вы хотели? — спросил Бильбо, понимая, что король не собирается начинать говорить.   
Хотел извиниться.   
Но вместо этого Торин сказал.   
— Мой кафтан, — буркнул Дубощит, показывая на свою вещь.   
— А, конечно, спасибо вам большое, — с улыбкой ответил Бильбо, протягивая гному его вещь.   
Торин неохотно забрал одежду, но слова так и не шли. Всего одно слово. Неужели так сложно.   
_Прости._  
— Спокойной ночи, — ответил хоббит, отворачиваясь.   
А Торин так и остался стоять, смотря в удаляющуюся спину взломщика. Какой же он дурак.


	5. 4. Загадочное слово

День Бильбо Бэггинса начался со знакомства. А именно со знакомства с тринадцатью гномами.  
С утра пораньше хозяин Бэг Энда бродил по норке, неуверенно смотря по сторонам, и не знал, куда себя деть. Чувствовал он себя разбито, а в голове творился настоящий кавардак.  
Вместо Фродо в детской Бильбо нашёл только беспорядок. Особо не раздумывая, он совершил привычное действие: застелил кровать мальчика и поднял с пола разбросанные игрушки. Выйдя из комнаты, хоббит плотнее прикрыл дверь в детскую. А в голове вертелся только один вопрос: «И куда только Фродо убежал так рано?»  
И Бильбо бы так и продолжал бесцельно бродить по дому, если бы его не привлёк шум, доносившийся с кухни. Отчетливо слышалась болтовня, притом каких-то мужланов с грубыми голосами. Хоббит подкрался к кухне и, заглянув внутрь, ахнул. Там он увидел целую толпу гномов, которые заполняли каждый сантиметр его скромной кухни. Но самое удивительное было то, что он смог разглядеть в толпе своего племянника.  
Фродо стоял на стуле возле стола и с важным видом нарезал бутерброды. Малыш обращался к каждому гному по имени и спрашивал, с чем сделать утренний сэндвич. Гномы громко перебивали друг друга и смеялись, прося побольше мяса и никакой травы. Мальчик же не выглядел напуганным, а веселился вместе со всей компанией.  
Бильбо осмотрел каждого гнома, но особое внимание привлёк один из них. Мужчина напустил на себя таинственный вид и стоял поодаль, прислонившись спиной к стене. Он с интересом наблюдал за пиршеством и иногда посмеивался, поглаживая бороду. На нем были самые обычные штаны чёрного цвета, грубые сапоги и свободная рубашка темно-синего цвета, закатанная до локтей, обнажавшая загорелую кожу и крепкие руки. Короткая борода и длинные черные волосы, собранные в небрежный хвост. И даже седина не портила величественный гордый профиль. Этот таинственный мужчина сильно отличался от остальных гномов на кухне, и дело было вовсе не в одежде. Взгляд был другим. Признаться, хоббит никогда не видел таких красивых глаз.  
Внезапно гном повернул голову и в упор посмотрел на Бильбо. Незнакомец словно почувствовал на себе внимательный взгляд полурослика.  
— Доброе утро, — сказал гном, обращаясь к гостеприимному хозяину.  
Гном отлип от стены и подошел ближе к хоббиту. Вся остальная компания притихла, и все взгляды устремились на бедного Бильбо Бэггинса.  
— Я определенно пропустил что-то важное, — проворчал хоббит, поправляя подтяжки, которые и так идеально сидели на плечах.  
— Ничего страшного, мы все объясним, — сказал гном.  
Остальная компания окружила Бильбо. Кто-то продолжал жевать бутерброды, а кто без зазрения совести вытирал жирные руки об одежду. И хорошо, если о свою. Бильбо был уверен, что видел, как один из гномов вытер руки о спину ничего не подозревающего товарища.  
Каждый поочередно подходил к хоббиту, представлялся и предлагал свои услуги. Бильбо только успевал кивать, от такого количество имен даже голова пошла кругом.  
Утром Бильбо проснулся и, к своему удивлению, не обнаружил никакой записки с вечера. Поэтому он понятия не имел, что произошло вчера. Но ему объяснили, что прошлым вечером он заплутал в лесу, а вернуться забыл. Гномы и Хэмфаст бросились его искать. Так открылась правда, которую хоббит по непонятным причинам скрывал. Бильбо был даже рад этому, неправильно это — врать своим друзьям.  
Хоббит еще раз про себя повторил имя каждого гнома. Кажется, всех запомнил. Но на всякий случай гномы его заверили, что не страшно, если Бильбо решит переспросить или уточнить. Стесняться тут нечего.

Пока вся компания завтракала, тот самый гном с загадочным видом по имени Торин, спросил:  
— Какие планы на сегодня?  
— Хм, — задумался Бильбо. — Пока не знаю…  
— Дядя, — обратил на себя внимание Фродо. — Сегодня суббота.  
— Неужели? А ведь завтра ещё и новый месяц, как прекрасно сошлось.  
Гномы переглянулись. И чего это только хоббит так заулыбался. А Бильбо уже поднялся из-за стола и радостно хлопнул в ладоши.  
— Уборка, притом основная, — объяснил Бильбо, после этих слов послышалось недовольное ворчание гномов. — Вам не обязательно этим заниматься, но, если вы поможете, у нас не займёт это так много времени.  
— Мы вам поможем, только раздайте каждому задание, — ответил за всех Торин.  
Бильбо кивнул и призадумался, кому какое дело дать.  
В итоге решили поступить так.  
Круглый добряк Бомбур вместе с молчаливым братом Бифуром остались разбираться на кухне и кладовой. Юные Кили и Фили должны были убраться в гостевых комнатах. Нори и Дори должны избавиться от пыли. Балин и Оин осматривали сад, а Глоин и Бофур должны были заготовить дрова. Торин и Двалин осматривали дом и должны были починить все, что криво висело или отваливалось. Также они вызвались проверить крышу. Ори разбирал небольшую библиотеку мистера Бэггинса. Фродо должен был убраться в своей комнате, и Бильбо не заметил, как в норе уже оказался Сэм, который с особым усердием помогал другу.  
Хоббит же за всем следил и шустро бегал от гнома к гному, проверяя, как идёт работа.  
Проходя мимо книжных полок, Бильбо заметил, что Ори с интересом рассматривает одну из книг. Бэггинс подошел ближе и спросил:  
— Нашел что-то интересное?  
Гном вздрогнул, и книга выпала из рук.  
— О, ужас, Бильбо, как ты тихо подкрался, — вздохнул Ори, прижав руку к груди.  
Как понял Бэггинс, Ори был самым младшим в компании. Бильбо отметил за завтраком, как старшие братья пеклись о младшем. Это можно было бы назвать милым, если бы Нори и Дори не были столь назойливы со своей заботой. Но похоже Ори совсем не был против. Этот гном быстро расположил к себе хозяина Бэг Эгда. Скромный и тихий, с кривоватой, но все равно приятной улыбкой. А еще немного понаблюдав, хоббит понял, что Ори любит книги, что очень роднило его с Бильбо.  
— Извини, — хоббит нагнулся и поднял книгу.  
Это был небольших размеров переплёт бордового цвета. Книга была написана на языке эльфов. Что удивительно, но эта книга появилась на полках Бэг Энда задолго до путешествия Бильбо. Ещё его отец купил эту книгу. Матушка Бильбо всегда интересовалась всем чужеземным, а добродушный Банго любил радовать свою жену подобными подарками. Бильбо помнил, как мама ложилась вместе с ним и перед сном пыталась читать иностранные книги. Чаще всего она произносила неправильно, но голос у неё был такой дивный, что Бильбо сразу же засыпал, убаюканный странными витиеватыми буквами в книге и нежным шепотом мамы.  
— Не думал, что ты знаешь синдарин, — заговорил Ори, отвлекая хоббита от мыслей.  
Бильбо вздрогнул. Он и забыл, что ему вовсе не десять лет и что мамы уже давно с ним нет.  
— Эту книгу купил ещё мой отец. Но синдарин я и правда начал учить после похода, знаю я его не идеально, но хотя бы не забываю, — признался Бильбо, ставя книгу на место. — А ты знаешь этот язык?  
— Да, — кивнул Ори. — Тоже начал учить после похода. Хоть Торин и не любит эльфов, но мне они нравятся, и язык у них красивый.  
— Да, мне тоже нравится, — согласился Бильбо. — У гномов тоже ведь есть свой язык?  
— Да, кхуздул, — ответил Ори.  
— Он красивый?  
Гном усмехнулся.  
— Мы, гномы, считаем его красивым, хотя для чужаков он кажется грубым и нескладным, — признался Ори. — А ты помнишь его?  
— А я его знал? — удивился хоббит.  
— Нет, но точно слышал, — говорил гном. — Хотя, скорее всего, ты слышал много неприличного. Мы часто ругались. Ну, точнее, я никогда не ругался, но вот, к примеру, Двалин постоянно сквернословил. Мне интересно, может быть, ты вспомнишь хоть несколько слов. Так сказать, на подсознательном уровне.  
Бильбо призадумался. Он пытался вспомнить слова на чуждом ему языке, но вспоминался только синдарин. И когда хоббит уже отчаялся хоть что-нибудь вспомнить, внезапно пришло озарение.  
— Amrâlimê, — прошептал хоббит, удивляясь сказанному. Произнёс он быстрее, чем успел подумать.  
Внезапно гном покраснел, расслышав слово. И отвернулся к книгам.  
— Amrâlimê, — повторил Бильбо. — Как красиво. Похоже на эльфийский, но я такого слова не помню. Так значит это — кхуздул?  
Ори только кивнул и покраснел ещё больше.  
— Извини, я сказал что-то неприлично?  
— Нет, вовсе нет, — замотал головой Ори и стал в два раза активнее расставлять книги на полках, старательно не смотря хоббиту в глаза.  
— А что оно значит? — не унимался Бильбо.  
Реакция молодого гнома только больше разогрела интерес мистера Бэггинса.  
— Я не могу сказать. Лучше спроси у Торина, но не говори только, что я тебя к нему послал, — ответил гном, отходя от хоббита.  
Бильбо удивлённо хлопнул глазами, наблюдая за реакцией Ори. Хоббит постоял ещё немного и пошёл дальше, вдруг кому нужна была его помощь. Но в голове продолжало вертеться это странное слово, и звучало оно тихо, на грани шепота, хриплым низким голосом.

Ближе к полудню Бильбо прошёлся по дому, разнося каждому гному обед. Все усердно работали, на совесть. Через несколько часов уборка подойдет к концу.  
Проходя на задний двор вместе с двумя плошками, он застал Торина и Двалина. Они негромко переговаривались и посмеивались. Видимо, гномы решили устроить перерыв.  
— Не проголодались? — поинтересовался Бильбо, подходя ближе к товарищам.  
— Ты вовремя, — обрадовался Двалин и хлопнул хоббита по спине, выбивая из того дух. Бильбо едва удержал тарелки в руках.  
Гномы с благодарностью забрали еду и принялись есть. Бильбо сидел рядом и ждал. Он все еще хотел спросить, что это было за слово. Он так и ходил все время, мучаясь от любопытства. Но может все же не стоит?  
Когда гномы доели и хотели возвращаться к работе, Бильбо глубоко вдохнул и рискнул спросить.  
— Торин, можно тебя на минутку? — попросил хоббит.  
И, не дожидаясь ответа, Бильбо отошел в сторону, чтобы их больше никто не услышал. Торин и Двалин переглянулись. Сын Фундина усмехнулся и подмигнул, а Торин, пихнув друга в плечо, пошёл за хоббитом.  
— Что случилось? — спросил Торин.  
— Ничего, просто один вопрос, — ответил Бильбо, обернувшись. И чего он так нервничает. Нужно только спросить и идти дальше по своим делам. Ему ещё свою комнату разбирать.  
— Какой? — гном скрестил руки на груди. Его эта ситуация начинала веселить.  
— Я вспомнил одно слово и хотел узнать перевод, — начал Бильбо, смотря куда угодно, но только не на собеседника. Торин молчал, ожидая продолжения. — А слово, кажется, произносится как Amrâlimê.  
Улыбка резко сошла с лица гнома, и в один миг он стал серьёзным. Бильбо напрягся, неужели и правда что-то грубое. Какой стыд. Торин же так и не заговорил, став грознее самой хмурой тучи.  
— Извини, я просто подумал, ты мне поможешь…  
— Просто странно, от кого ты слышал это слово, — перебил гном, проведя рукой по лицу.  
— Не ты мне его говорил? — удивился Бильбо, он был уверен, что это был Торин.  
— Я точно такого не говорил, — внезапно хмурые черты лица разгладились, и гном улыбнулся, обнажив свои крепкие белые зубы.  
Хоть Бильбо и был далёк от понятия гномьей красоты, но сейчас он был уверен, что прекраснее этой улыбки он не видел. Сердце внезапно быстро забилось.  
— Так может, ты объяснишь, что это значит? — хоть гном и был прекрасен, как ясный зимний день, но хоббита начинало злить это неведение.  
— Такие слова говорят только возлюбленным или любовникам, это значит любовь моя, — ответил Торин.  
— Но откуда я помню это слово?  
— Вот это меня тоже напрягает. От кого-то ты ведь услышал эти слова, — Торин оглянулся, словно гном, произнёсший эти слова, стоял у него за спиной.  
Наконец-то до Бильбо дошло.  
— Хочешь сказать, что кто-то из компании признался мне в любви? — изумился хоббит, прикрыв рот рукой. Такого поворота он не ожидал.  
— Видимо так, — согласился Торин.  
— Это неужели я разбил кому-то сердце, какой кошмар, — ужаснулся хоббит.  
— С чего ты это взял?  
— Ну, если кто-то признавался мне в любви, а я его позабыл, это же ужасно. Что нам делать?  
Торин призадумался, а Бильбо внимательно следил за выражением его лица. Такого развития событий он точно не предвидел. Ему признавались в любви, а он не помнит. А вдруг он ответил взаимностью? Ай, как неловко вышло.  
— Не переживай, — Торин положил руку Бильбо на плечо. — Я найду того, кто признался тебе и разберусь с ним.  
— Разберёшься? — испугался хоббит.  
— Я не это имел в виду, — начал оправдываться гном. — Я разберусь с этой ситуацией.  
— Хорошо, — Бильбо все равно подозрительно глянул на Дубощита. Такие ручища, так он и шею сможет голыми руками свернуть.  
Хоббит собирался уже пойти дальше по своим делам, но Торин окликнул его. Бильбо повернулся, слушая, что скажет гном. Но внезапно слова не давались Торину, он открыл и закрыл рот, но так ничего и не сказал.  
— Поговорим попозже? — предложил Бильбо, понимая, что ничего не услышит.  
Торин кивнул, странно посмотрел на хоббита и ушёл к Двалину.

Целый день Бильбо бегал по своей норке и старался помочь каждому гному в его нелегком деле. После обеда силы у компании прибавились, поэтому, когда хоббит предлагал свою помощь, то слышал вежливый или же совсем невежливый отказ. Единственным местом, откуда Бильбо не прогнали, была небольшая часть дворика перед домом, где заготавливалось к зиме топливо в виде дров.  
Бильбо остался помочь разложить дрова. Глоин ушёл помочь своему брату, сказав, что тут хватит и одного гнома. Бофур был не против, ему было не сложно поработать одному. Но когда пришел хоббит и предложил свою помощь, гном просто не смог отказать. Бильбо же с большим удовольствием взялся за работу. Бофур производил на него приятное впечатление. Особенно располагала широкая улыбка, Бильбо всегда хотелось улыбнуться в ответ.  
— Летаешь в облаках, — сказал Бофур, потрепав хоббита за щеку, отвлекая от мыслей.  
А Бильбо все думал о том слове, и что все это значит.  
— Бофур, а можно поговорить с тобой? — начал Бильбо.  
Хоббит понял, что если не прояснит ситуацию, то его попросту разорвет от новой информации.  
— О чем угодно, — ответил гном.  
— Не будешь смеяться и рассказывать остальным? — Бильбо прищурился и внимательно посмотрел на мужчину.  
— Бильбо, я могила, — заверил Бофур, положив руку на сердце.  
Разговор с Торином только сильнее выбил хоббита из колеи. Нужно было посовещаться ещё с одним гномом.  
— Я вспомнил сегодня одно слово и решил спросить его значение у Торина, — начал издалека Бильбо. — Слово на кхуздуле, оно значит любовь моя. И Торин решил, что кто-то из гномов признавался мне в любви, как думаешь, это так? Или, может, я случайно его услышал.  
— Такие вещи случайно не услышать, — философски заметил гном, укладывая аккуратно дрова. — Но ситуация и правда интересная. Почему ты спросил у Торина, а, скажем, не у Балина?  
— Не знаю, — честно признался Бильбо, он даже и не подумал попросить совета у мудрого пожилого гнома. — Я думал, именно Торин сказал мне это слово, ещё до того, как я узнал его значение.  
— Ну, больше некому, — Бофур отвлекся от работы, снял шапку и смахнул пот со лба.  
— Но он сказал, что не говорил.  
— Скорее всего, он просто не помнит.  
— Как можно такое забыть? Хотя, я ведь как-то забыл.  
— Может, он говорил тебе это слово во время своего безумства, оттого и не помнит.  
— Безумства?  
— Во время похода наш узбад захворал драконью болезнью, история долгая и веселого в ней мало.  
Повисла тишина. Бофур молча закурил, пуская кольца в воздух. Бильбо стоял рядом и наблюдал за другом. День был в разгаре, хотя солнце уже не так припекало. Завтра начнётся осень, но тепло ещё не скоро покинет этот славный край.  
Торин был болен. Бильбо впервые слышал про эту болезнь, но название уже не предвещало ничего хорошего. Но если и так, разве мог такой гном, как Торин, проявить симпатию к нему. Ведь Бильбо Бэггинс был обычным хоббитом из Шира.  
— Но разве такой, как я, может кому-то понравится? — озвучил свои мысли хоббит.  
Внезапно Бофур рассмеялся, хлопнув друга между лопаток, и снова бедная спина мистера Бэггинса грозилась сломаться пополам. Еще немного такого проявления гномьего дружелюбия точно обеспечит Бильбо больничный.  
— Что смешного? — возмутился Бильбо, поправляя рубашку.  
— Бильбо, малыш, тебя удивительно легко любить, так что даже не задавай такие глупые вопросы.  
Сначала хоббит удивился, а после внимательно посмотрел на гнома. Бильбо показалось, что Бофур имел в виду не только Торина. Больше походило на то, что этот улыбчивый гном имел в виду себя.  
— Бофур…  
Гном отвёл взгляд и, кажется, слегка покраснел. Бильбо положил руку на плечо друга.  
— Бофур… — Бильбо сделал еще одну попытку.  
Гном повернул голову, и Бильбо посмотрел ему в глаза. Бофур нахмурил брови и поджал губы, словно чувствовал себя виноватым. Сердце у хоббита сжалось, ему ужасно сильно захотелось обнять своего друга.  
— О, Бофур, прос…  
— Не смей просить прощения, — внезапно перебил гном, догадавшись, что собирался сказать мистер Бэггинс. — Потому что ты ни в чем не виноват.  
— Но я, видимо, сделал тебе больно.  
— Вовсе нет, малыш, — Бофур улыбнулся. — Признаться, я никогда не говорил тебе о своих чувствах, поэтому ты и не мог знать.  
Улыбка у гнома вышла совсем нерадостной. Бильбо понял, что Бофур уже давно принял такое развитие событий и смирился с ним. Гном не выглядел грустным, скорее светлая печаль отражалась в его глазах, сливаясь с солнечным светом. Хоббит решил, что сам гном походит на солнышко, такой же яркий и дарящий тепло.  
— А почему не говорил? — спросил Бильбо.  
— Я не был слепым. Бильбо, может сейчас тебе это дико слышать, но все в компании, кроме Торина, конечно же, прекрасно знали, что ты души не чаял в нашем узбаде. Такая преданность, да и взгляды, которые ты бросал ему в спину, были более чем очевидные. Вот даже сейчас, подумай, что ты чувствуешь к Торину? Уверен, несмотря на то, что ты не помнишь всего, что между вами было, ты и сейчас чувствуешь к нему некоторые чувства.  
Бильбо внимательно слушал гнома, а потом прислушался к себе. Чувства к Торину. Разве такое возможно? Бильбо был уверен, что если бы он любил, то ни за что бы не забыл.

Позже Бомбур предложил Бильбо помочь с ужином, хоббит сначала пытался отказаться, но гномье упрямство было не победить, поэтому он сдался. Как оказалось, готовить в четыре руки оказалось быстрее. Этот круглый гном прекрасно знал своё дело. Даже научил Бильбо парочке хитростей со специями, нужно будет обязательно записать, вышло очень вкусно.  
После ужина Фродо попросился немного погулять, на что Бильбо кивнул. Ребёнок вместе со своим закадычным рыжим другом сразу же убежали, оставив после себя грязные тарелки. Бильбо начал ворчать про поросят, пока мыл за ними тарелки, а гномы добродушно посмеивались.  
В честь удачного завершения дня и уборки решили выпить по кружке эля. Бильбо вместе с Бофуром и Нори достали из кладовки небольшой пузатый бочонок.  
— Эй, Бильбо, — крикнул Двалин хоббиту, который сидел на другом конце стола. — Ты бы так не налегал на пиво, а то ты такой махонький, что быстро развезет.  
— Чтобы вы знали, мистер гном, в питье пива, как и в табакокурение, хоббитам нет равных, — гордо сказал Бильбо, пригубив эль.  
И то было чистой правдой. Конечно, с чего-то крепкого все же могло поплохеть. Но вот пиво хоббиты спокойно могли пить как чай и ни в одном глазу, как говорится. Услышав смешок с противоположного конца, Бильбо сказал.  
— Видимо, мне не верят господа гномы, что ж…  
— Так давай посоревнуемся, — радостно сказал Двалин, он ни на секунду не сомневался в своей победе.  
— Как-нибудь с другой раз, — ответил Бильбо.  
— Струсил?  
— Вовсе нет, просто не хочу, чтобы это попоище происходило за мой счёт, да и Фродо должен скоро вернуться.  
— Я ловлю тебя на слове, полурослик. А проигравший оплачивает весь эль.  
— Хорошо, только напомни мне об этом споре, а то завтра уже не вспомню, — спокойно ответил хоббит, и собирался отпить из кружки, но увидев погрустневшие лица гномов, рука так и зависла в воздухе. — Я что-то не так сказал?  
— Все так, Бильбо, просто мы даже не знаем, чем можем тебе помочь. Мы сегодня пытались решить эту проблему, но идей не возникло, — ответил за всех Балин.  
Бильбо был тронут. Хоть он и знал, что случилось вчера только по рассказам, но видел, как гномы расстроены. Знал, как искренне они хотели ему помочь.  
— На самом деле, мне кажется, что уже не помочь, — ответил Бильбо. — Если бы решение было, то Гэндальф бы давно все исправил.  
— Это мы ещё посмотрим, — сказал Торин, выглядел он максимально серьезным.  
Так вышло, что они сидели рядом. И, кажется, слова Дубощита вдохновили гномов, и они продолжили веселиться. Бильбо успокоился, ему не хотелось, чтобы из-за него грустили.  
Внезапно Торин нагнулся к хоббиту, да так близко, что чёрные волосы упали на плечо Бильбо. Он замер, даже, кажется, перестал дышать. И весь он напрягся в предвкушении, но вот только в предвкушение чего? И тут гном заговорил, опаляя заостренное ухо своим горячим дыханием. Хоббит покраснел, наверное, от выпитого эля, не иначе.  
— Не переживай, Бильбо, я обещаю тебе, что мы все исправим, даю слово, — тихо сказал гном.  
Хоббит повернул голову к Торину, и их лица оказались на довольно близком расстоянии друг от друга. Бильбо заглянул в синие глаза и кивнул. Торин же мягко улыбнулся, и хоббит, как зачарованный, уставился на эту улыбку. Гном хотел уже отодвинуться, но замер.  
— Бильбо, я должен кое-что сказать, — начал гном.  
— Да? — спросил Бильбо. Ему очень не хотелось, чтобы Торин отодвигался от него.  
— Я хотел сказать… только сказать…  
Торин нахмурился, словно не мог произнести каких-то слов. А Бильбо зачарованно смотрел в синие глаза. Гном сделал ещё одну попытку заговорить, но внезапно он прошептал что-то и отодвинулся, продолжая хмуриться. Хоббит догадался, что это было ругательство, да и еще на кхуздуле.  
Это разочаровывало. Бильбо ещё немного хотел посидеть рядом с Торином. Может быть, если бы Дубощит закинул руку на плечо хоббита, то стало бы еще уютнее. Но, видимо, у гнома были другие мысли на этот счет.  
Хоббит нахмурился. И о чем он только думает?  
Бильбо резко встал с места и вышел из-за стола. Сказав друзьям гномам, что здесь очень душно, он вышел на улицу. На свежем воздухе стало полегче. Вечерний прохладный ветер успокоил раскрасневшееся лицо, и хоббит смог вздохнуть полной грудью. Бильбо уперся руками о забор и опустил голову. Его очень тревожили подобные мысли. Откуда они только взялись. Может он ещё хочет оказаться в объятиях этого хмурого гнома или получить поцелуй? Что за пошлость.  
Но если подумать, то мысль о поцелуе не выглядела такой уж отвратительной, скорее даже приятной. Торин наверняка умеет целоваться. Учитывая его внешность, то не одна женщина должна была пасть под одним только его пронзительным взглядом. И мужчины тоже, уточнил для себя Бильбо, отчего-то расстраиваясь все больше.  
— Бильбо, ты в порядке?  
Хоббит резко обернулся. Из норки выходил Торин, прикрывая за собой дверь. Вспомнишь солнце, вот вам и луч.  
В этот же момент в кудрявую голову закралась дурацкая мысль. Бильбо испугался, вдруг этот гном умеет проникать в сознание других существ и читать их мысли. Сейчас он заглянет в голову бедного мистера Бэггинса и увидит его дурные фантазии. Бильбо покраснел, а потом сразу же побледнел, испугавшись, что гном сейчас узнаёт всю правду и не захочет больше гостить в его доме. Оставалось надеяться, что в вечерних сумерках Торин не заметит перемен в лице хоббита.  
Из мыслей хоббита вырвала чужая рука, которая аккуратно коснулась его лба. Бильбо дернулся и сделал бы шаг назад, если бы не забор, который упёрся ему в пятую точку. Это была даже не рука, а лишь несколько пальцев. Ладони у гномов были большие, Торин легко бы мог закрыть своей рукой все лицо полурослика. Кожа у него была горячей, несколько теплее, чем у хоббитов. Интересно, у всех гномов такая горячая кровь?  
— Извини, я не хотел тебя напугать, — Торин сжал руку в кулаке.  
— Нет, что ты, я просто не ожидал, — Бильбо сам дотронулся до своего лба, убирая с лица кудри.  
— Ты весь вечер витаешь далеко отсюда, — гном усмехнулся.  
— Наверное, — ответил хоббит.  
Ему стало спокойнее, Торин не умел читать мысли. Бильбо расслабился и внимательно посмотрел на гнома. Он стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрел на небо. Уже высыпали первые звёзды. Фродо должен скоро вернуться.  
— Я хотел сказать, — начал Торин, но снова замолчал.  
— Ты целый день хочешь мне что-то сказать, — понял Бильбо. — Тебя что-то тревожит.  
После недолгого молчания гном заговорил.  
— Вчера я поступил неправильно и сильно обидел тебя.  
— Разве? — удивился Бильбо. — Я не помню…  
— Конечно, не помнишь, — горько улыбнулся Торин. — Но помню я, и это меня гложет.  
— Так ты весь день пытался извиниться? — догадался хоббит и засмеялся.  
Так вот почему Торин не мог с ним весь день нормально поговорить. Видно, гномья гордость не давала ему спокойно попросить прощения.  
— Не надо смеяться, — проворчал гном, но обиженным он не выглядел. — Просто послушай.  
Хоббит сразу же замолчал, напустив на себя серьезный вид, и Торин начал свою речь. Видимо, он смог расслабиться.  
— Прости мое вчерашнее скотское обращение. Я не должен был на тебя кричать, тем более не должен был хватать за руку. Мне очень стыдно. И я прошу прощения. Хотя, это неправильно просить прощения сейчас, когда ты ничего не помнишь. Ты ведь даже не знаешь, за что я извиняюсь. И я…  
— Торин, — Бильбо улыбнулся, взяв гнома за руку. — Для меня очень ценно, что ты извинился. Ведь ты мог попросту промолчать.  
Гном взглянул на их сплетенные руки. Ладони у Торина были больше и грубее. Гном провёл пальцем по тыльной стороне руки, и у Бильбо мурашки по спине прошли.  
— Я кругом перед тобой виноват, — гном качнул головой. — Даже тогда я не смог нормально попросить прощения.  
— Тогда?  
— После битвы. Я так виноват…  
— Тогда ты тоже вел себя по-скотски? — спросил хоббит. Он надеялся перевести все в шутку, но Торин так и остался стоять с поникшей головой.  
— Да, именно так я себя и вел.  
Хоббит ничего не ответил, только сжал пальцы Торина. Это было непривычное чувство, но внимательно прислушиваясь к себе, Бильбо понял, что все правильно. Словно, так и должно быть. Словно, они должны держаться за руки под звездами в последнюю летнюю ночь. Впервые за долгое время Бильбо почувствовал себя целым, без трещин и сколов.  
— Дядя, — позвал Фродо.  
Бильбо резко выдернул руку и отошёл на шаг от гнома. Вышло это само собой, только потом хоббит подумал о том, что это могло обидеть Торина.  
— Фродо, малыш, как погулял? — спросил Бильбо.  
— Хорошо, — ребёнок открыл дверь калитки и прошёл внутрь. — А что вы делаете?  
— Мы… — Бильбо не нашёлся, что сказать ребенку и потому бросил на Торина беспомощный взгляд.  
— Я как раз извинялся перед Бильбо, — догадался гном о немой просьбе друга.  
— И дядя простил? — Фродо посмотрел на Торина, строго сведя тонкие брови.  
— Я простил, — ответил хоббит.  
Фродо кивнул и прошёл мимо без лишних слов, скрываясь за зелёной круглой дверью. Торин посмеялся.  
— Какой командир, — Бильбо тоже улыбнулся.  
— Он тебя очень любит и не собирается давать в обиду, — слишком резко улыбка на лице гнома сменилась серьезным лицом. — Теперь я спокоен, зная, что у тебя такой защитник.  
Бильбо поразился, как легко и естественно меняются эмоции на лице Дубощита. Как просто хмурый взгляд сменился дерзостью, делая гнома намного моложе. Он был похож на своих племянников, словно и не было жестоких поворотов судьбы в его жизни. Торин озорно улыбнулся и подмигнул хоббиту. А Бильбо только и оставалось смотреть в это красивое лицо и чувствовать чувства.  
Одинокая искра упавшей звезды прочертила небо, но никто не обратил на это чудо внимание.

Бильбо зашёл в свою комнату и стал искать в своих ящиках блокнот. Он точно помнил, что у него была дивная записная книжка небольших размеров, купленная на распродаже в Бри у улыбчивой молодой девушки. Эта леди запомнилась хоббиту тем, что, несмотря на свой высокий рост, она очень вежливо общалась с маленьким покупателем.  
День заканчивался, время приближалось к полуночи. Гномы ещё долго сидели, а Бильбо не мог просто уйти от этой веселой компании. Разве остался бы он тогда приличным хозяином.  
Раздался радостный возглас, хоббит достал блокнот светло-серого цвета в мягкой обложке. Формат был небольшим, оттого легко помещался в кармане штанов. Бильбо проверил, все листы были чистые. Открыв первую страницу, он начал быстро писать, боясь забыть малейшую деталь.  
На первой строчке появилось _«Торин Дубощит»_. Дальше Бильбо продолжал записывать все свои мысли об этом гноме. Он чувствовал, что это очень важно.  
 _Торин Дубощит важен._


	6. 5. Праздник урожая

Торин внимательно осмотрел гномов, которые сидели за столом и весело рассказывали Бильбо о себе.   
Кто-то из них десять лет назад во время похода признался хоббиту в любви. Но кто?  
Когда Бильбо сообщил о том, что он вспомнил, Торин был неприятно удивлён. Гном и не догадывался, что кто-то из компании питал к полурослику столь возвышенные чувства. Кто-то очень сильно увлёкся, потому что ни один уважающий себя гном не мог бросить такие слова на ветер. 

_Amrâlimê._   
_Любовь моя._   
_Один раз и навсегда._

Глоин сразу же отпадал, он был женат во время похода. Конечно, можно было бы сразу же исключить из списка претендентов Кили, ведь сейчас он был в отношениях с Тауриэль. Но вдруг это было до знакомства с эльфийкой?  
Кили всегда был влюбчивым юношей. В Синих горах он несколько раз сообщал Торину, что нашёл невесту и любовь всей своей жизни, правда, спустя месяц чувства неизбежно остывали. И только с Тауриэль все было иначе. Кили не кричал о свадьбе и великой любви, но за десять лет он был постоянно рядом с ней, а она с ним.   
В чем король был уверен, так это в том, что ни Балин, ни Оин, ни Дори не признавались. В силу возраста. И почему так вышло, что большая часть компании составляли исключительно холостяки.   
Итак, нужно было проверить Фили, Кили, Двалина, Ори и Нори, Бифура, Бомбура и Бофура.   
Последний, кстати, как раз рассказывал взломщику какую-то байку, активно жестикулируя руками.   
Бофур...  
Торин подозрительно прищурился. Мориец всегда был рядом со взломщиком. Поддерживал, пока Бильбо взбирался на пони, или помогал мыть походные котелки. Все то, что никогда не делал Торин.   
Бофур был главным претендентом, но не стоит сбрасывать остальных со счетов.   
— Я слышал от местных хоббитов, что сегодня будет праздник, — внезапно подал голос Кили, отрывая Торина от тяжелых мыслей.   
— И когда ты только успел поговорить с местными, — поразился Ори.   
— А что за праздник? — спросил Бомбур, уплетая яичницу за обе щеки, которую он сделал на пару с гостеприимным хозяином.   
— Праздник урожая, — отозвался Бильбо. — Начало осени всегда празднуют в Шире на широкую ногу. Должно быть много угощений и танцев. Даже жители из Бри наведываются на это празднество.   
— О, это же здорово. Мы же пойдём? — обрадовались принцы.   
— Почему бы и нет, обещает быть весело, — согласился Торин.   
Но Бильбо не выглядел радостным, больше уставшим. Он уставился в свою чашку чая и продолжал его помешивать серебряной ложкой. Дубощит же не видел, чтобы взломщик добавлял сахара в свою чашку.   
— Мастер Бэггинс, кажется, праздник не вызывает у тебя такого же веселья, как у моих племянников, — заметил Торин.   
— Я не пойду на праздник, но вы идите. Уверен, там будет очень весело, — Бильбо поднял голову и посмотрел на короля.   
— Почему же ты не пойдёшь?  
— Плохо себя чувствую.   
Врет. Торин сразу понял, что Бильбо его обманывает. Это было почти незаметно, но были мелочи, которые его выдавали. Детали, едва заметные, но Торин легко их подмечал. Как менялся голос у взломщика, как он отводил взгляд, как хмурил брови.   
Но Торин ничего не сказал. Не нужно спрашивать при всех. Бильбо явно был не намерен делиться своими переживаниями с остальными.  
— Дядя, хочешь, я тоже не пойду? — спросил Фродо.   
Малыш уже давно все съел и просто бегал вокруг стола. Сейчас он подлез под руку Бильбо и посмотрел на него.   
— Нет, Фродо, — Бильбо ласково потрепал черные кудри. — Ты ведь давно ждёшь этот праздник. Да и как Сэм без тебя справится.   
Фродо обнял своего дядю. А дядя обнял его в ответ.   
Бильбо так отчаянно любил этого ребёнка, что сложно было поверить, что они приходятся друг другу дальними родственниками. На днях хоббит объяснял, что он даже не приходится Фродо дядей, а является всего лишь двоюродным дедушкой.   
А Дубощит продолжал наблюдать за хоббитами. У него сердце сжалось от этой трогательной сцены. Два крохотных существа, которые любят и пытаются помочь друг другу справиться со всеми трудностями. Фродо был чудесным ребёнком, очень добрым, но дядю был готов защищать, не щадя живота. Торин мог только гадать, как тяжело им пришлось. Особенно в первые годы. Фродо пришлось переживать смерть родителей, а Бильбо мириться со своим недугом.   
Одни против жестокого мира. И пускай весь их мир сейчас состоял из уютного Шира и пухлых хоббитов.   
А где был Торин? Он был далеко и даже не ведал о трудностях своего взломщика. Он ведь мог помочь ещё давно. Но не стал этого делать.   
Конечно, было много вещей его оправдывающих. Во-первых, он правил в Эреборе, на его плечах лежала ответственность за целый народ, который нужно было вновь собрать вместе. Король хотел возродить былое величие гномов. Во-вторых, он не знал об их бедах, если бы Бильбо написал хоть слово о своих проблемах, Торин бы в лепешку расшибся, но помог. Но Бильбо не мог написать.   
Но проблема была в том, что даже если бы Бильбо и не забыл Короля-Под-Горой, он ни за что бы не стал первым писать Торину. Хоббит своим упрямством легко мог тягаться с гномами.   
Да и Бильбо не должен был делать первый шаг к примирению. Это должен был сделать Торин. В своё время взломщик сделал все возможное, чтобы спасти безумного гнома, а Дубощит заплатил ему лишь ненавистью и нарушенным обещанием.   
— Сделай лицо попроще, — шепнул Двалин и пихнул плечом своего короля, выводя последнего из раздумий. — Твоей сердитой рожей можно орков пугать.   
— Твоей рожей и в обычном состоянии можно пугать, — ответил Торин. Он и не заметил, как хоббиты ушли.   
Гном осмотрелся, но так и не увидел, куда ушли Бильбо и Фродо.   
— Что? Ищешь своего полурослика? — Двалин посмеивался.   
— Он не мой, — ответил Торин.   
Гном встал из-за стола, поворачиваясь спиной к другу, который нагло ухмылялся во все зубы. 

Торин постучал в дверь, за которой скрывалась комната Бильбо. Послышалась возня и торопливые шаги. Хоббит открыл дверь и удивленно уставился на гостя.   
— Торин? — Бильбо уточнил имя гнома.   
Дубощит кивнул, подтверждая, что взломщик не ошибся. Все ещё было непривычно по новой знакомиться с Бильбо, каждый раз начиная их отношения заново.   
— Я могу пройти? — поинтересовался Торин.   
— Да, конечно.   
Это был их первый разговор за сегодня. А для Бильбо это был вообще первый разговор с гномом в жизни. Хоббит внимательно смотрел на гостя, а в глазах сверкнул огонёк интереса.   
Бильбо отошёл от прохода и гном прошёл в комнату. Торин впервые был в личных владениях взломщика. Комната была просторной, в ней было много света. Кровать была застелена, на полках стояли книги. Только на столе был творческий беспорядок, несмотря на вчерашнюю уборку. Все было в свитках, пергаментах, книжках и картах.   
В этой комнате было уютно, так и чувствовался дух Бильбо Бэггинса.   
— Хотел попросить, — начал гном. Он надеялся, что сможет произвести на взломщика хорошее первое впечатление.   
— О чем? — спросил хоббит.   
— Мне нужен листок и карандаш, хочу составить список.   
— Список? Как список продуктов?   
— Что-то подобное.   
На самом деле он хотел записать имена гномов из компании, тех, кого Дубощит подозревал. Пройтись прямиком по списку будет удобнее, чем строить в голове планы и схемы. Бильбо же немного покопошился на столе и выудил листок, проверив, чтобы бумага была чистая, он протянул находку гному.   
— Такой подойдёт? — поинтересовался взломщик.   
— Да, то, что нужно, — Торин принял листок и карандаш. — Спасибо.   
— Пользуйся на здоровье, — Бильбо улыбнулся. — Я думаю сейчас повозиться в саду. Хэмфаста я сегодня отпустил. Праздник, как-никак. Надеюсь, вы не будете скучать.   
— Не переживай, найдём, чем заняться. Может, тебе нужна помощь?  
— Нет, не стоит, я справлюсь сам, — как и всегда ответил хоббит. 

Торин записал всех подозреваемых. Список был таким: Кили, Фили, Двалин, Нори, Ори, Бифур, Бомбур и Бофур. Не так уж и много, это успокаивало.   
Дубощит сидел за столом в столовой и жевал кончик карандаша, раздумывая, с кого начать. Но подумать ему не дали. В комнату вихрем влетели племянники, Торин сразу же сунул листок с именами в карман штанов. Лучше спрятать подальше от любопытных глаз. Юноши же встали за спину своего дяди.   
— Торин, спаси нас, — взмолил Кили, выглядывая из-за левого плеча.   
— Что случилось? — спросил Торин.   
Ответ на его вопрос сам вошёл в столовую. Это был Двалин, настроен он был решительно.   
— Так просто я от вас не отстану, — сказал воин и встал напротив Торина, скрещивая руки на груди. Теперь только Король-Под-Горой мешал сыну Фундина совершить расправу над наследными принцами.   
— Но это нечестно, почему только мы должны сегодня заниматься, — не унимался Кили. — Сегодня ведь праздник, почему нельзя завтра?  
— Вы и так отдыхаете уже достаточно. А учитывая, что сегодня праздник, вам необходимо успеть отработать все до его начала.   
— Отлыниваете от тренировок? — поинтересовался Дубощит. — Зря, потому что от меня поблажек точно не получите. Берите клинки и на улицу с Двалином, я к вам присоединюсь.   
Послышались разочарованный вздох и ворчание Фили о том, что он говорил, что так будет и дядя им не помощник. Опустив головы, горе-племянники поплелись за Двалином. Торин поднялся с места и пошёл за ними. Он тоже давно не тренировался, а держать себя в форме нужно. Также это отличный способ привести мысли в порядок. 

Для тренировок выбрали небольшую площадку за норкой мистера Бэггинса. С этого места виднелся садик, где в данный момент находился Бильбо. Он возился в земле, закатав рукава по локоть и перепачкав все руки, лямки подтяжек спущены и волочились за спиной. На голове у него была соломенная шляпа с небольшими полями. Несмотря на первый день осени, погода была жаркой, словно в середине лета. Хоббит махнул им рукой, когда заметил, как гномы проходят мимо. Торин подошел ближе, Бильбо поднялся и тоже приблизился к изгороди, теперь их разделял только заборчик.   
— Мы потренируемся немного, а то мальчишки совсем расслабились, — сказал Дубощит.   
— Конечно, — кивнул Бильбо.   
Хоббит дотронулся указательным пальцем до носа, слегка почесав. Привычный жест. Бильбо делал так, когда ему было неловко или же когда был смущён (но бывало это крайне редко). Нос сразу же перепачкался в земле. А Торин глаз не мог оторвать. Именно по таким мелочам, обычным привычкам взломщика, он соскучился. Как тот неловко вёл плечами или поддавался слегка вперёд, показывая, что внимательно слушает. Как хмурил брови или упирал руки в боки, как мог недовольно поднять указательный палец или шипел, призывая всех к тишине.   
Дубощит дотронулся до лица хоббита, смахивая грязь. Бильбо удивленно поднял брови, но ничего не сказал и не попытался остановить гнома.  
— Торин, мы не будем ждать тебя, — громко возмутился Двалин.   
Торин недовольно цокнул языком, чем вызвал у взломщика улыбку. Дубощит неохотно оторвался от заборчика и направился к Двалину и племянникам. Бильбо пожелал ему удачи и вернулся к работе.   
Принцы уже разминали мышцы, чтобы ничего себе не повредить во время тренировки. Не хотелось бы идти на праздник с порванной мышцей или вывихнутой кистью.   
Двалин ещё немного погонял юношей, а после поставил их в спарринг. Немного понаблюдав за учениками, воин сам встал в боевую стойку. Торин намёк понял и напал на своего друга.   
За хорошей разминкой и тренировкой время прошло быстро. Мышцы слегка ныли, радуясь долгожданному бою. Завтра должно ныть намного сильнее, поэтому лучше заранее об этом позаботиться и сделать растяжку.   
Когда бой был окончен, Торин посмотрел на сад. Но там уже никого не было. Интересно, как давно Бильбо ушёл? В глубине души гном надеялся, что хоббит следил за их поединком и видел, как Торин одерживает победу. Сейчас же в груди опустился неприятный осадок. Дубощит оглянулся, но, похоже, никто, кроме него, не заметил отсутствие взломщика. На глаза попался Двалин.   
Мог ли вояка отвести Бильбо в укромный угол и признаться в любви. Ответа Торин не знал.   
— Двалин, — позвал Торин. Его друг хмыкнул, показывая, что слушает. — Бильбо, кажется, совсем не изменился.   
Он должен был разобраться, кто признавался в любви. Да только, как это сделать, Торин так и не придумал, оставалось надеяться на импровизацию.   
— Это точно, — согласился Двалин. — Полурослики ведь быстро стареют, а Бильбо за десять лет считай не изменился. Подозрительно это.   
Не вышло. Хотя замечание было верным. Даже гном за десять лет меняется, что уже говорить о хоббитах. Но Бильбо словно было плевать на законы времени, даже седины не прибавилось в золотых кудрях.   
— Но это же хорошо, да? — сделал ещё одну попытку Торин. — Он ведь тебе нравится?  
Двалин кинул на своего короля подозрительный взгляд.   
— В отличие от вас, Ваше Высочество, — сказал воин. — Меня не цепляют полурослики, у них даже бороды не растут.   
— Мне вовсе не нравится Бильбо, — возмутился Торин. И в мыслях такого не было. Хоббит был прекрасным другом, и в других ролях король не видел мастера Бэггинса.   
— Ага, как же, — кажется, друг не поверил и неспешно пошёл к норке.   
Торин пошёл следом и не видел, как за его спиной хитро переглянулись племянники. 

Все, кроме Торина, в компании прекрасно знали, что их предводитель влюблён в полурослика, штатного взломщика. Это проявлялось в мелочах. Как Торин постоянно искал Бильбо взглядом, надеясь убедиться, что он никуда не делся. Или как он аккуратно клал руку ему на плечо, или незаметно подкладывал часть своей порции в его тарелку, пока хоббит отвлекался на шутки племянников. И было ещё много подобных или. И гномы надеялись, что, хотя бы сейчас, спустя десять лет, он не отпустит хоббита и сможет разобраться в своих чувствах. 

Торин шёл по норке, размышляя, чем себя занять. Он отвык от такого праздного времяпровождения. В Эреборе он был королем, поэтому Дубощит постоянно был при деле, он с радостью брался за любую работу. И в конце дня он уставал так сильно, что просто падал на свою кровать, без мыслей и снов.   
В Шире же время словно замерло. Хоббиты вообще был народ не деловой, работали только в удовольствие и никогда не перерабатывали. Может, поэтому они были счастливы. Когда твоя работа заключается в любимом деле, ты всегда радостно встаёшь по утрам, а вечером возвращаешься домой, обнимаешь детей и целуешь возлюбленного в щеку.   
Торин чувствовал себя неправильно. Нельзя так. Просто жить. Так спокойно. Разве он имел право?  
— Вижу, тебя гложут тяжелые думы, — Бильбо вынырнул из ниоткуда.   
Они пересеклись в коридоре. Волосы у Бильбо были влажные, на плечах покоилось полотенце, несложно было догадаться, откуда он идёт.   
— Принимал водные процедуры? — спросил Торин.   
— О, да, — кивнул Бильбо. — Не сочти за грубость, но и тебе бы не помешало посетить ванну.   
Торин понимающе кивнул. После хорошей тренировки стоило привести себя в порядок.   
— А ещё нужно загнать в ванну твоих племянников, а то если они собираются в таком виде идти на праздник, я попросту не пущу их в дом. Такой позор будет.   
Бильбо ворчал, не переставая, пока не скрылся в лабиринте коридоров. Торин проследил весь его путь и только потом понял, что за все это время, пока Бильбо был рядом, он не прекращал улыбаться. 

Принцев и правда пришлось чуть ли не силой загонять помыться. Не то, чтобы они были такими некультурными, просто не упускали возможность подурачиться. Они выросли, и поводов для шалостей оставалось слишком мало.   
Бильбо же собирал Фродо. Скоро за ним должно было зайти семейство Гэмджи, они обещали захватить с собой гномов.   
На мальчике были новенькие темные бриджи до колен и белая рубашка с вышитым цветком на кармашке на груди. Чёрные кудри расчесаны и на ближайшие полчаса готовы лежать в порядке. Да и гномы привели себя в порядок, приоделись и красиво заплели свои бороды.   
Торин же стоял в стороне, скрестив руки на груди. Именно в этом положении он стоял, когда к нему подошел Бильбо.   
— А ты не хочешь привести себя в порядок? — спросил хоббит.   
— А я плохо выгляжу? — парировал Торин.   
Одет он был просто, рубашка, штаны да сапоги. В волосах лишь парочка крепких кос.   
— Вовсе нет, ты выглядишь чудесно, просто я думал...  
— Я не пойду на ваш хоббитский праздник.   
— Почему же?   
— Плохо себя чувствую.   
Это была ложь. Гном чувствовал себя прекрасно, и хоббит это понял. Ещё он понял, что ему вернули его же утреннее враньё. Бильбо поджал губы и кивнул, тут его одолели.   
Когда все были готовы, в дверь постучали.   
— Как чувствовали, — усмехнулся хоббит, открывая дверь.   
На пороге стоял Хэмфаст со своим семейством. Помимо Сэма у них была ещё дочка, всего на пару лет старше. Бильбо видел её крайне редко, не любила она общество мальчишек и постоянно пропадала с подружками.   
Взломщик обменялся со своим садовником любезностями, и Хэмфаст повёл за собой взбудораженную компанию гномов и хоббитов.   
И впервые за долгое время в Бэг Энде воцарилась тишина.   
Не все гномы ушли на праздник. Так Балин и Оин решили остаться, они вдвоём уселись на кухне и обсуждали травы и настои. Торин разместился в гостиной и курил, наблюдая за огнём в камине. Из раздумий его вывел Бильбо.   
— Не хочешь сыграть? — хоббит поднял руки, показывая пятнистую коробку.   
— Шахматы? — удивился гном.  
Бильбо кивнул и с радостной улыбкой подвинул к Торину маленький столик, поставил туда настольную игру. После принёс стул и поставил его на противоположной стороне стола, сел. Шустро высыпав фигуры, Бильбо тотчас принялся их расставлять на расчерченном поле.   
Торин с интересом наблюдал, с каким воодушевлением хоббит решал, куда какую фигуру поставить. Гном пару раз играл в эту игру и то, только когда был наследным принцем. А было это давно. А вот его младший брат, Фрерин, обожал эту игру. Он был легкомысленным, даже ветреным, но, когда начиналась партия в шахматы, юный сын Траина сразу же преображался. Он становился серьезным, сосредоточенным. Фрерин придумывал множество стратегий, комбинаций и вариантов игры.   
Отец говорил, что однажды Фрерин станет великим узбадом и сможет повести за собой целый хирд. Как обычно, отец ошибался.   
Когда Торин обходил Эребор после битвы, он нашел в комнате Фрерина точно такую же коробку, но Дубощит не смог спокойно взять игру в руки или хотя бы стереть пыль.   
— Ты же умеешь играть? — поинтересовался Бильбо, когда каждая фигура нашла своё место.   
— Когда-то играл, очень давно, — ответил Торин.   
— Если что, то я подскажу, — радостно ответил хоббит.   
— А ты часто играешь?  
— Игрок я неважный, иногда играю с Фродо, но он легко меня выигрывает. А если приезжает Гэндальф, то сажусь с ним на одну партию.   
Бильбо играл за белых и первым сделал свой ход. Как оказалось, даже после большого перерыва Торин прекрасно помнит, какая фигура как ходит и даже вспомнил несколько тактик. Он собирался проделать мат в три хода, но хоббит раскусил его план и вовремя принял оборонительную позицию, усмехаясь.   
— Бильбо Бэггинс не сдаётся так быстро, — ответил хоббит.   
Но гном выигрывал, это было ясно с самого начала. У Торина было подозрение, что хоббит специально ему поддавался. Возможно, полурослика больше веселил сам процесс игры, и он с улыбкой расставался с важными фигурами. Дубощит помнил, как играл с братом. Он был молод, заводился с полуоборота и стоило ему начинать проигрывать, как злился, а в яростном приступе одолеть его было куда проще. Бывало, Торин после проигрыша скидывал доску на пол и уходил. И этим он не гордился. 

Они доигрывали третью партию, Торин лидировал. Балин присоединился и молча наблюдал за игрой. Дубощит уже собирался ставить мат, как в коридоре послышалась возня.   
— Уже пришли? — удивился хоббит, подняв взгляд на часы, что стояли на каминной полке. — Что-то они рано.   
Бильбо поднялся и пошёл на шум, Торин отправился следом.   
— И что тут происходит? — спросил Бильбо, уперев руки в боки.   
Он внимательно смотрел на толпу гномов, а гномы же отводили глаза и смотрели куда угодно, но только не на взломщика. Хоббит повторил свой вопрос, но уже более сурово. Гномы переглянулись.   
— Прости, Бильбо, не углядели, — сказал Глоин и отошёл в сторону.   
Остальная компания повторила его действие, и к Бильбо вышел Фродо, низко опустив голову.   
— Фродо, подними голову, — потребовал Бильбо.   
Но ребёнок не послушался и только завёл руки за спину. Бильбо посмотрел на гномов, устало вздохнул и опустился на корточки возле малыша.   
— Фродо, пожалуйста, подними голову, — уже попросил взломщик.   
Не сразу, но Фродо сделал то, о чем его попросили. Бильбо тяжело вздохнул. На щеке ребёнка красовалась ссадина, под носом размазана кровь. Остался лишь едва заметный красный след, видимо, гномы пытались вытереть лицо. Под левым глазом был синяк. Кожа на руках, особенно на костяшках, была содрана.   
Бильбо же попытался дотронуться до волос племянника, но Фродо отвернул голову. Торин сразу же понял, что гложет ребёнка. Хоббитенку было стыдно. Дубощит уже успел понять, что Фродо был нежным ребёнком, в хорошем смысле этого слова, он был чуткий, у него было большое доброе сердце. А самое главное, он очень сильно любил своего дядю. И потому чувство вины жгло изнутри, превращаясь в непрошеные слезы.   
Бильбо же молчал и смотрел на племянника. Торин знал этот взгляд. На него точно также смотрела матушка, когда он поступал плохо и разочаровывал её. Она долго смотрела на своего старшего сына, а после закрывала глаза, словно ей было больно смотреть. Матушка отворачивалась и уходила. В такие минуты Торин думал, что лучше бы она накричала на него. После, подкравшись к покоям родителям, он слышал за толстой каменной дверью, как тихо плачет его мама. Возможно, она плакала о том, что не смогла правильно воспитать своего ребёнка или же из-за неоправданных надежд. Торин так и не смог этого узнать.   
— Что случилось, Фродо? — спросил Дубощит, нужно было разорвать эту гнетущую тишину. Ответа не последовало.   
— Фродо, тебе задали вопрос, — сказал Бильбо. Говорил он тихо, но твёрдо, никаких поблажек.   
Кили уже открыл рот, чтобы вступиться за ребёнка, но Торин жестом остановил все его попытки. Фродо должен был сам поговорить с дядей. Кили поджал губы и сделал шаг назад, скрываясь за спиной брата. Фродо помялся, но все же заговорил, но смотрел на Торина, словно видел в нём поддержку.  
— Я подрался, — начал ребёнок.  
— С кем? — сразу же спросил Бильбо.   
— С Лотто, — неохотно ответил Фродо.   
— Лотто, — повторил Бильбо. — И зачем же ты с ним дрался, м? Отвечай.   
Фродо посмотрел на Торина. Гном прекрасно знал это выражение лица. Любимый трюк Кили в детстве. Когда племянник был маленьким, после подобных взглядов ему прощались любые шалости. Бильбо проследил за взглядом малыша, задумчиво посмотрел на гнома, а после встал и отошёл, пропуская Торина к ребёнку. Гном кивнул взломщику и опустился на одно колено перед хоббитенком. Он был рад, ведь этот жест показывал, что мастер Бэггинс ему доверяет.   
— А теперь рассказывай, что случилось и почему ты полез в драку, — спросил гном без упрёка.   
— Это все Лотто, он весь вечер дразнил меня, — признался Фродо.   
— Чистая правда, — вставил своё слово Бофур, а остальные гномы закивали головой, подтверждая слова морийца.   
— Так, кажется тут тесно, — заворчал Бильбо, прогоняя столпившихся в коридоре гномов. Когда он вернулся, то обратился уже к племяннику. — И что? Разве нельзя игнорировать этого идиота?   
— Бильбо, — Торин с упреком посмотрел на хоббита, и Бильбо послушно замолчал.   
— Но он не только обзывался, — сказал в свою защиту Фродо. — Я весь вечер терпел его насмешки, а потом Лотто первый полез. Он кинул в меня палку, а Сэм прикрыл меня собой.   
— Видишь, Бильбо, — сказал Торин. — Твой племянник настоящий герой. Лучше сходи за бинтами и какой-нибудь мазью.   
Бильбо поднял вверх указательный палец и открыл рот, собираясь возмутиться приказному тону, но в последний момент передумал. И, сердито пыхтя, он скрылся. Торин снова поймал себя на том, что внимательно смотрел хоббиту вслед. Фродо же дернул легонько гнома за тонкую косичку, привлекая к себе внимание. Торин внимательно посмотрел на ребёнка. Они остались одни.   
— Я кое-что не сказал, — признался малыш. — Если бы Лотто меня просто оскорблял, мне бы все равно было, но он ведь...  
— Оскорблял Бильбо? — догадался гном.   
Фродо кивнул.   
— Ты расскажешь дяде? — испугался ребёнок.   
— Нет, не скажу, — ответил гном. — Но почему сам не признаешься?  
— Потому что тогда он ещё больше расстроится. Дядя Бильбо и так постоянно грустит.   
Гном удивился. Сейчас он увидел в этом ребёнке абсолютно другую сторону. Фродо готов был получить нагоняй, только бы не расстроить своего любимого дядю. Не только доброе, но и сильное сердце.   
Торин проникся к ребёнку самыми тёплыми чувствами. Подобное он испытывал только к племянникам. Интересно, Бильбо чувствует ту же щемящую нежность в груди при взгляде на этого мальчугана.   
— Никак не мог найти мазь, — подал голос Бильбо, подбегая к мужчинам. В одной руке он сжимал бинты, а в другой стеклянную банку с белой густой мазью.   
— Так, Торин, усаживай его на этот сундук. Отлично. Возьми теперь это. Руки надеюсь у тебя чистые. Показывай, — скомандовал Бильбо, проверяя руки гнома на наличие грязи.  
Утвердительно кивнув головой, хоббит сунул в руки гнома повязки, и снова скрылся, но вернулся также быстро. В руках он нес небольшой круглый тазик. Бильбо опустился на колени перед Фродо. Малыш уже сидел на сундуке, в котором Торин признал клад из пещеры троллей. После взломщик забрал назад бинты и стал промывать раны на детских коленях. Фродо героически стиснул зубы и только изредка шипел.   
— Я этого так не оставлю, дурацкий Лотто, вместе со своей назойливой мамашей, — ворчал хоббит, намазывая ранки и синяки толстым слоем мази. — Ещё где-нибудь болит?  
Фродо качнул головой и сполз с сундука. А после крепко обнял Бильбо за шею.   
— Даже не думай, что я больше не злюсь, — сказал взломщик, но в противовес своим словам поцеловал чёрные кудри и погладил племянника по голове.   
Бильбо отстранился первым, сказал, что должны остаться печенья и, если малыш поторопится, то успеет урвать парочку у гномов. Фродо кивнул и мигом убежал.   
— Торин, что я делаю не так? — устало спросил Бильбо.   
Гном видел только его спину, плечи опущены. Хоббит так и остался сидеть на коленях возле сундука.   
— Почему ты решил, что делаешь что-то не так? — спросил в ответ Торин.   
— Потому что я не могу уберечь Фродо.   
— Бильбо, — мягко сказал гном, обходя Бильбо. Торин хотел видеть лицо взломщика. — При всем своём желании ты не сможешь уберечь Фродо от всех опасностей. Ты ведь не можешь быть с ним рядом постоянно.  
— Да, я это понимаю, но ничего не могу с собой поделать, — хоббит не сводил глаз с собеседника. — Я бы хотел, чтобы Фродо был счастлив, но многое ли ему может дать сумасшедший Бильбо Бэггинс?  
На последних словах кудрявая голова безвольно поникла. Так вот, что терзает Бильбо каждый день.   
— Послушай, Бильбо, — Торин опустился возле хоббита, а после поднял его лицо, аккуратно взяв его за подбородок. — Я уверен, что никто кроме тебя не смог бы дать Фродо больше. Малыш так сильно тебя любит, а это самый главный показатель. Поэтому, если будешь счастлив ты, то будет счастлив и Фродо.   
Бильбо слушал очень внимательно, открыв рот. А после поджал губы, опустил глаза на мгновение и снова посмотрел на гнома.   
— Спасибо, Торин, — и лицо хоббита озарила улыбка.   
— Не за что, — Торин поднялся и помог встать хоббиту.   
И прежде чем пойти к остальным, Бильбо спросил:  
— А ты счастлив, Торин?  
Гном и хотел сказать, что счастлив. Он вернул гору. Вернул дом, о котором так долго мечтал. Было больно признать, что этого оказалось мало.   
Король-Под-Горой так и не ответил на вопрос


	7. 6. Букет

— Торин Дубощит, — представился гном.  
Бильбо с интересом посмотрел на мужчину, который возвышался над ним на целую голову, если не больше. Хоббит вспомнил строчки из своего блокнота, который сейчас был с ним и покоился в кармане темно-зеленых бридж.  
 _«Торин удивительный»._  
«И не поспоришь», — такой вывод сделал Бильбо, осмотрев Дубощита с ног до головы.  
По сравнению с другими гномами у Торина была короткая борода (если не брать в расчет племянников Дубощита), длинные чёрные волосы с серебристыми нитями седины, плавно спускающиеся по плечам. Не было хитроумных причёсок как у остальных, только парочка тонких кос, идущих от висков. Уверенный взгляд и гордый профиль дополняли величественный образ. Одет гном был просто, плотные черные штаны, синяя рубашка. Бильбо пригляделся и решил, что рубашка сделана из самого отборного хлопка. Но, возможно, это мог быть лен, хоббит мог бы точно определить состав ткани на ощупь. Но не станет же он при знакомстве так беспардонно нарушать чужое личное пространство. Образ Дубощита завершали грубые сапоги с набойками. И не жалко гномам так сковывать свои ноги?  
 _«Торин красивый. Иногда дух захватывает от того, как он смотрит в глаза»._  
Красивый. И глаза его — глубокое море. Правда, Бильбо не видел никогда моря, но уверен, что так бы оно и выглядело. Штиль после бушующего убийственного шторма.  
— К вашим услугам, — гном слегка склонил голову.  
— Бильбо Бэггинс, к вашим, — хоббит никогда не забывал о манерах.  
После знакомства Бильбо готовил завтрак вместе с круглым добряком, Бомбуром. Непривычно было делить свою кухню с кем-то другим. Но, несмотря на то, что рыжий гном был широк в талии, двигался он проворно и ни разу не задел хоббита.  
Когда завтрак был подан и все расселись по местам, Торин обратился к хоббиту. Бильбо оказался рядом, сидел по правую руку от Дубощита. Не то чтобы Бэггинс сам решил сесть так близко. Но когда он решал, где бы ему разместиться за столом, то обнаружил, что гномы уже все расселись, оставив место только возле Торина. Кили так умудрился занять целых два стула.  
— Я придумал решение проблемы, — сказал гном. Он согнул руки в локте, а после положил подбородок на сплетенные между собой пальцы.  
— Какой проблемы? — удивился Бильбо, не переставая жевать омлет, даже не поднимая головы от тарелки.  
— Надо научить Фродо драться, — закончил свою мысль Дубощит.  
— Что? — хоббит замер, так и не донеся вилку с очередным кусочком до рта.  
И прежде, чем хоббит начал спорить с подобной блестящей идеей, раздался радостный возглас ребёнка и одобрительный гул гномов.  
— Это правильно, — кивали своими гривами гости.  
А вот Бильбо эта идея совсем не нравилась. Он аккуратно положил столовый прибор на тарелку и посмотрел на Торина, агрессивно сдвинув брови, но гном, казалось, этого не замечал. Торин обратил всё своё внимание на ребёнка, который радостно запрыгнул на его колени. Бильбо резко поднялся из-за стола, стул противно скрипнул, и только теперь на хоббита посмотрели. Руками он уперся в столешницу.  
— Нет, никто не будет учить Фродо драться, — Бильбо призвал всю свою злость и вложил ее в свой взгляд, надеясь устрашить этим гнома.  
Но Торин и бровью не повёл, но и глаз отводить не стал. Выглядел он спокойным, даже расслабленным. Гном откинулся на спинку стула. Широкие плечи опущены, руки придерживают ребенка. Кажется, гном был не против подобной наглости со стороны Фродо.  
— Бильбо, послушай, я все обдумал… — начал говорить Дубощит, но Бильбо его сразу же перебил.  
— Нет, ты послушай. Насилие не может быть выходом. Хоть я и не помню, что вчера случилось, но не принимайте меня за такого идиота. Я все записал. И я в курсе, что вчера произошло. И это ужасно, поэтому я не позволю поощрять насилие, и я…  
— Бильбо, — мягко сказал Торин, но хоббит продолжал говорить.  
— Я пойду к Лобелии, и мы разберёмся в этой ситуации. Она, конечно, и порядочная гадина, но я попробую до неё достучаться. Должно же быть в ней хоть капля добра. Я прекрасно знаю, что она настраивает своего сына против Фродо. Она многих хоббитов пытается против меня настроить. Хочет сжить меня со света…  
— Бильбо, — сделал ещё одну попытку гном.  
— Уверен, она никогда не стесняется в выражениях относительно меня. И ее сын это перенимает и считает, что может поставить себя выше Фродо. Но это не так. Да и плевать, если бы только меня это касалось, но какое она имеет право портить жизнь Фродо. Ещё и ложки мои серебренные все стащила, пока меня не было и…  
— Бильбо.  
— Ну что? — крикнул хоббит.  
Только сейчас он осознал, что с каждым новым словом его тон повышался, пока он откровенно не стал кричать. Бильбо замер, медленно осознавая свой поступок, а после посмотрел на Фродо, который продолжал сидеть на коленях гнома. Малыш вцепился в чужую рубашку и, что самое ужасное, выглядел напуганным. Бильбо хотел сразу же извиниться перед ребёнком, приоткрыл рот и почувствовал соленый привкус. Он моргнул, и по щекам скатились слезы. К горлу подступил ком.  
Что же он делает?  
Бильбо отшатнулся и, насколько это возможно, быстро вышел из столовой, стараясь не переходить на бег. Стоило ему оказаться в коридоре, как силы словно покинули хоббита. Он оперся одной рукой о стену и глубоко вздохнул, его слегка начало трясти. Бильбо оставалось только надеяться, что никто не догадается за ним бежать. Он не мог сейчас смотреть друзьям в глаза. Зайдя в свою комнату, он прикрыл дверь. Бильбо шумно выдохнул, развернулся спиной к выходу и медленно сполз вниз.  
Бильбо сел на пол, прижимаясь спиной к двери и спрятав лицо в скрещенных на коленях руках. Ему стало так тошно, даже замутило.  
В дверь постучали.  
В ушах шумело, поэтому Бильбо скорее почувствовал, чем услышал удары. Хоббит поднял голову и стал вытирать лицо руками. Слезы обиды предательски продолжали скатываться по щекам.  
— Бильбо, позволь войти.  
Это был Торин. Бильбо совсем не хотел открывать дверь. Ему было стыдно. Стыдно перед Фродо. Перед гномами. Перед Торином Дубощитом.  
— Я здесь один, — сказал гном. — И не думай, что меня остановит закрытая дверь.  
— Ты её выломаешь? — спросил Бильбо.  
За дверью послышался тихий смех.  
— Нет, просто буду говорить с тобой через стенку. Но, признаться, твоя идея довольно заманчивая. Думаю, будет несложно сломать эту дверь.  
Торин продолжил рассуждать про крепкость конструкции. Хоббит расслышал, как гном сделал вывод, что он в одиночку сможет спокойно снять дверь с петель.  
— Не нужно ломать дверь, — ответил Бильбо, продолжая сидеть на полу. — Я открою, только дай мне немного времени.  
Хоббит устало откинул голову и прижался затылком к двери. Он услышал, как заворчал гном, но все же сказал: «Хорошо». Сначала за дверью послышалась возня, а после все стихло. Бильбо решил, что гном принял точно такую же, как и он, позу, прислоняясь к двери с другой стороны. Хоббит представил, как гном развалился на полу, неуклюже подогнув под себя ноги, а, главное, он продолжал хмурить брови.  
Интересно, какие чувства мог сейчас испытывать Торин Дубощит? Мог ли он волноваться за полурослика? Эта мысль приятно кольнула хоббита.  
Спустя несколько минут Бильбо поднялся на ноги, поправил рубашку, ещё раз вытер глаза. Он громко кашлянул, пытаясь таким образом подать гному знак. И только тогда Бильбо глубоко вздохнул и открыл дверь. Гном уже стоял на ногах и внимательно смотрел на хоббита. Бильбо посторонился, пропуская гостя в комнату и закрывая за ним дверь.  
Торин прошёл вперёд и остановился возле стола. Гном внимательно осмотрел комнату.  
— Ты ведь уже был здесь? — догадался Бильбо и мысленно обрадовался, что голос не дрожал. Его ещё немного мутило, но приход Торина привёл его в чувства.  
— Да, вчера, — ответил гном, осматривая заваленный барахлом стол.  
— Как там твой список продуктов? — слова сорвались с губ быстрее, чем Бильбо успел подумать.  
Торин медленно обернулся к хоббиту. Гном приподнял одну бровь.  
— Ты помнишь? — удивился Дубощит.  
— Помню, что?  
— Наш вчерашний разговор?  
Бильбо увидел, как изменился в лице гном. Уголки губ слегка приподнялись, хмурые морщины разгладились, а в глазах загорелась надежда. Хоббит задумался. Вчерашний день. Бильбо прикрыл глаза, силясь вспомнить хоть что-то, но на ум пришли только строчки из дневника.  
 _«Как удивительно легко найти с этим хмурым гномом общий язык»._  
— Нет, я не помню, — сказал Бильбо. — Признаться, я сказал, не подумав.  
Синие глаза сразу же потухли. И на мгновение, всего мгновение, но такое долгое, Торин помрачнел. Словно ему стало невыносимо находиться с Бильбо в одной комнате. Хоббит виновато опустил голову. Но гном быстро взял себя в руки, и лицо приняло нейтральное выражение.  
— Бильбо, — начал говорить гном, но вместо хоббита смотрел в окно. И Бильбо отчетливо видел его красивый профиль. — Прости, если обидел тебя чем-то. Я не хотел.  
— Ты не обидел, — ответил Бильбо, мотнув головой. И это было правдой. Он был обижен только на себя.  
— Тем не менее, все это привело к тому, что ты расстроился. Хочу, чтобы ты знал. Я вовсе не хотел тебя обидеть или же задеть. Но я правда считаю, что Фродо стоит обучиться азам боя.  
— Но насилие…  
— Но никто не говорит о насилии, — гном посмотрел на собеседника. — Если быть точнее, я имел в виду самооборону. В его возрасте наши дети уже обучаются военному делу.  
— Но Фродо не гном, он — хоббит, — сказал Бильбо. — Да и какие опасности могут грозить ему в Шире?  
— Но Бильбо, разве не твоя кровь течёт в этом ребёнке. Признаю, довольно мало, но есть. И я уверен, у Фродо уже проявляется интерес к приключениям.  
— Это верно, — хоббит был вынужден с этим согласиться. — Он любит бегать в лес искать эльфов. Но Торин, это ведь не значит, что он отправится в убийственный поход.  
— Довольно небольшой шанс, но он все же есть. И думаю, тебе было бы спокойнее, если бы ты знал, что Фродо может за себя постоять.  
Бильбо ничего не ответил, потому что не хотел признавать, что был согласен с Дубощитом. Малая часть Фродо все же принадлежала Тукам. А Туки редко входили в число добропорядочных хоббитов с хорошей репутацией. Они всегда были взбалмошными, своенравными и дерзкими.  
— Бильбо, пойми, ты ведь не всегда сможешь быть рядом, чтобы защитить Фродо, — Торин подошел ближе и положил руку на плечо хоббита.  
Бильбо кивнул.  
— Но с Лобелией все равно придётся поговорить, — сказал хоббит.  
Торин улыбнулся, видимо, он понял, что мистер Бэггинс сдался и согласился на его авантюру.  
— Только я пойду с вами, — сразу же сказал хоббит. — И надо отойти подальше, где будет меньше глаз. Есть у меня одна поляна на примете.  
Гном кивнул и сказал, что в этом вопросе он полностью доверяет мастеру Бэггинсу. Хоббит же ещё раз поправил рубашку и пригладил волосы.  
— Ужасно выгляжу, да? — спросил у гнома Бильбо.  
Торин внимательно осмотрел хоббита и сказал:  
— Выглядишь лучше, чем ужасно.  
— Ну, спасибо, — проворчал Бильбо, открывая дверь.  
— Не стоит так переживать, здесь все свои и им плевать, как ты выглядишь. В походе как только нас не швыряло, и выглядели мы все при этом ужасно.  
Хоббит улыбнулся. Он представил себе Торина, всего перепачканного в глине, но при этом гном продолжал стоять и бросать возвышенные взгляды за горизонт. И, конечно же, господин Дубощит не переставал говорить сложные высокопарные речи.  
Бильбо и Торин вышли из комнаты и направились по коридору на кухню. Но, прежде чем пройти к остальным, хоббит развернулся, посмотрел на гнома и спросил:  
— Это ведь было ужасно?  
— О чем ты? — не понял Торин.  
— Про то, что я расплакался. Остальные, наверное, не самого лучшего обо мне мнения.  
— Так пойдём и спросим, — и гном прошёл мимо Бильбо на кухню.  
— Торин, стой, — попытался остановить друга хоббит, но Торин уже повторил вопрос, которым ранее задавался хоббит.  
Бильбо вышел вслед за гномом и злобно на него посмотрел. Этот Торин Дубощит невыносим. И как только остальные гномы его терпят?  
— Бильбо, дружище, не грусти, — громко сказал Бофур.  
Гном закинул руку на плечо хоббиту, как только последний зашёл на кухню. Бильбо даже вздрогнул от неожиданности.  
— Бильбо, слезы — это нормальное явление, — сказал седой гном по имени Балин. Хоббит сразу же проникся к этому старику дружескими чувствами. — Для гнома совсем не стыдно заплакать.  
— Гномы плачут? — удивился Фродо.  
— Конечно, малыш, — сказал Балин.  
Гном сидел на стуле, а ребёнок стоял рядом и с интересом смотрел на старика. Фродо считал Балина таким же магом и мудрецом, как и Гэндальфа. Сын Фундина погладил чёрные кудри и улыбнулся.  
— Я думал, гномы сделаны из камня, они суровые воины, которые ничегошеньки не боятся, — сказал ребёнок.  
Балин засмеялся, и остальные гномы его поддержали.  
— По легенде, гномов и правда создал из камня Великий Махал, — начал свой рассказ Балин.  
Бильбо присел на стоящий рядом стул и стал слушать. Его, как и маленького Фродо, поражали легенды до глубины души. И как только он услышал имя творца, как по телу пробежали мурашки. Он сразу же похолодел.  
— Бильбо, ты в порядке? Ты побледнел, — спросил Бофур, который сидел рядом. Гном нагнулся к самому уху. Поэтому кроме Бильбо его никто не слышал.  
Хоббит не успел ответил, как поймал на себе взгляд Торина. Дубощит стоял подальше, скрестив руки на груди. И синие глаза внимательно смотрели на хозяина норки. Бильбо стало неловко от такого пристального взгляда. Он даже и забыл, что Бофур ждёт ответа. Хоббит рассеянно кивнул и улыбнулся, надеясь, что Бофур примет это за ответ и не станет дальше расспрашивать.  
А Балин продолжил свой рассказ.  
— Махал создал гномов без разрешения Илуватара. Когда же правда открылась, Махал раскаялся в содеянном и принял решение уничтожить свои создания, но они внезапно запросили пощады со слезами на глазах. Тогда Эру сжалился над нашим творцом и вдохнул в гномов жизнь. Таким образом, Эру даровал гномам душу, а вместе с ней и свободу воли, приняв их как приёмных детей в награду за смирение и трудолюбие нашего Валар и сделав частью Музыки Айнур. Когда же Махал поведал Йаванне обо всём…  
— А я знаю Йаванну, — перебил Фродо, услышав знакомое имя.  
— Правда?  
— Да, — кивнул головой ребёнок. — Она создала зверей, птичек и растения. Мы ее очень за это любим.  
— Гномы ее тоже любят и уважают, хоть её владения чужды сердцу гномов, — сказал Торин.  
— И почему же тогда вы уважаете госпожу Йаванну? — спросил Бильбо.  
— Она жена нашего творца, Махала, — ответил Дубощит.  
Бильбо был поражён. Он этого не знал. Или не помнил? Кто бы мог подумать, что такие разные Валар могут полюбить друг друга.  
— Тогда Махалу очень повезло, — сказал Фродо с самым серьезным видом.  
— Конечно, ему очень повезло, — Торин улыбнулся, а затем бросил взгляд на Бильбо. Это было неосознанно. Но хоббит успел поймать этот взгляд.  
Чтобы это могло значить?  
— Благодаря слезам, гномам подарили жизнь, поэтому плакать нормально, — таким выводом закончил свою историю Балин. — И лучше это будут слезы счастья.  
— Все гномы плачут? — спросил ребёнок.  
— Да, мальчик, — кивнул пожилой гном.  
— Все-все?  
— Все.  
— И даже дядя Торин? — Фродо посмотрел на Дубощита.  
Бильбо тоже стало интересно. Лидер этой пестрой компании не походил на того, кто способен лить слезы.  
— Я исключение из правил, — ответил гном.  
Фродо заметно поник, а Бильбо был совсем не удивлен.  
— Фродо, — позвал племянника хозяин Бэг Энда. — Позовёшь Сэма?  
— Сэма? Куда? — не понял малыш.  
— Ну как, учиться самообороне, — ответил хоббит.  
Фродо сначала не поверил. А потом его глаза широко раскрылись, и раздался радостный возглас. Фродо без стеснения запрыгнул дяде на руки и от души поцеловал его в щеку.  
— Спасибо, — радовался ребёнок.  
— Беги давай, пока я не передумал, — Бильбо легко хлопнул племянника по спине, и Фродо сразу же убежал.  
— Ты правильно решил, Бильбо, — кивнул головой Торин.  
— Надеюсь, — ответил хоббит. — Я буду внимательно следить за вами. Если хоть что-то мне не понравится, лавочка закроется.

***

Выбрали поляну в лесу. Хотя, даже лесом это было назвать сложно, больше походило на рощу. Хоббиты тут редко гуляют, поэтому можно было не переживать за косые взгляды и слухи. Фродо и Сэм постоянно шептались и с большими сияющими глазами смотрели на гномов. Гномы же обсуждали, с чего лучше начать обучение. Бильбо замыкал процессию и, самое главное, он не забыл взять с собой корзину с бутербродами, которые он заботливо сделал для каждого. Ведь после хорошей тренировки нужно будет восстановить силы.  
По краю поляны протекал неглубокий ручей, который Бильбо мог спокойно перейти вброд, не намочив при этом штанов. В центре поляны гномы образовали круг, внутрь которого поставили детей. Бильбо же нашел себе место на самом краю поляны. Весной две тысячи девятьсот пятьдесят первого года в Шире прошла буря, да такая сильная, что выкорчевала деревья из земли прямо с корнем. Благо, никто не пострадал, но несколько норок пришлось чинить. И на этой поляне упало дерево, старое и такое широкое, что едва три хоббита могли обхватить его руками. Ветки посрубали, а вот ствол так и оставили. Хотели также пустить на дрова, да отвлеклись и забыли про него. Именно на остатки этого дерева присел наш хоббит, поставив корзину с едой рядом с собой. Отсюда ему представлялся хороший обзор на учения.  
Бильбо думал, что обучением займётся Торин. Но, что удивительно, обучать стал Балин. И начал он с устной части. Гном рассказывал, как не получить травм, растяжений и прочих повреждений. Хоббит же вспомнил, как за несколько минут до начала тренировки отвёл детей в сторону и сказал им:  
— Я хочу, чтобы вы запомнили одну вещь, послушайте внимательно своего старого дядюшку Бильбо. Вас научат защищаться и как защитить близких. Но запомните, что сильный не тот, кто отнимет жизнь, а тот, кто пощадит.  
Малыши внимательно слушали. И когда Бильбо закончил свою речь, дети кивнули с самыми сосредоточенными лицами. Оставалось надеяться, что мистер Бэггинс смог донести до их светлых головок свои мысли.  
Потом к Балину присоединился Глоин и стал учить детей вставать правильно в стойку. А также учил, как правильно расположить руки и ноги по отношению к корпусу, как нужно сгибать колени и локти для более устойчивого положения. Остальные гномы молчали и внимательно следили за обучением. Однако самый молодой гном из компании отошел от остальных и присел возле хоббита. Ори молча порылся в своей сумке, которую носил через плечо, и извлек оттуда несколько листов пергамента и уголь для рисования. Юноша стал рисовать, не обращая больше ни на кого внимания. Бильбо невольно залюбовался.  
— Очень красиво, — сказал хоббит, заглядывая через чужое плечо.  
— Спасибо, — молодой гном покраснел, но все же слегка подвинулся ближе к хоббиту, показывая свой рисунок.  
— Можно? — уточнил Бильбо, беря в руки лист из рук гнома.  
И хоббит увидел знакомую местность, поляну и речку. Толстые и тонкие линии складывались в картину.  
— Ори, это же чудесно, — выразил своё восхищение хоббит, возвращая рисунок хозяину.  
Гном залился краской до самых ушей и смущенно пробубнил слова благодарности. Он дотронулся до носа, оставляя на лице неяркие черные разводы, все же пальцы гнома были перепачканы в угле. Бильбо улыбнулся.  
— Спасибо, правда, — сказал Ори, начиная новый набросок. — Остальная компания не очень ценит подобное занятие.  
— Совсем никто? — удивился хоббит.  
— Никто, — ответил гном, а после задумался. — Быть может, только Торин.  
— Торин? — не поверил Бильбо.  
— Именно, — кивнул Ори. — Из искусства гномам близка Музыка, но только не живопись. Но вот Торин интересуется всем. Я помню, однажды он так же, как ты, подкрался сзади и подсмотрел мои работы. И я услышал столько похвалы, даже не верится.  
— Это неожиданно.  
— Вовсе нет. Король ведь должен разбираться во всех сферах.  
Как только художник произнёс последнее предложение, он сразу же прикусил язык. Бильбо же вытаращил глаза, удивленно смотря на друга.  
— Торин — король? — не поверил своим ушам хоббит.  
Ори отвёл глаза. А Бильбо посмотрел на гнома, о котором шла речь. Торин подсказывал, как правильно сжимать руку в кулаке. Он держал в своих руках ладонь Фродо, и детская ладошка выглядела комично крошечной на фоне широких рук гномов, которыми можно было сдвигать горы. Но Дубощит очень бережно переставлял детские пальцы, помогая ребенку правильно сжать кулак.  
— На самом деле я даже не удивлен, что Торин, оказывается, король, — сказал Бильбо. — У него аристократический профиль. Только вот, почему при знакомстве он эту крошечную деталь опустил?  
— Он попросил не говорить о своём статусе, просто при прошлом знакомстве тебя это очень смутило.  
— Неужели? Ладно, не переживай, я не скажу Торину про то, что ты проболтался, — великодушно сказал Бильбо, успокоив Ори.  
После недолгого молчания Бильбо снова стал донимать молодого гнома, отвлекая того от рисунка.  
— А насколько Торин великий король?  
— Он король всех гномов, ему подчиняются все семь кланов, — отвечал Ори.  
Говорил он спокойно и терпеливо. Бильбо надеялся, что он его не слишком достал. Но даже если и так, то Ори это умело скрывал. И, казалось, даже с охотой отвечал хоббиту на все его вопросы.  
— Это впечатляет.  
— Что именно?  
— То, как он ведёт себя. В нем нет высокомерия. И с вами он говорит на равных.  
— Тебе это нравится? — догадался Ори.  
— Как я и сказал, это впечатляет.  
Гном хитро улыбнулся.  
— Ну что? — спросил Бильбо, прекрасно разглядев лукавый взгляд.  
— Ты влюблён, — сказал Ори.  
Хоббит чуть не задохнулся от возмущения. Бильбо всегда считал себя законченным холостяком и был горд тем, что не был ранен грозным оружием под названием любовь. И был бы счастлив, если бы не дыра в груди. Словно огромную часть души вырвали. И он понимал, что это связано с утраченными воспоминаниями. Если задуматься, то тогда все объяснялось.  
— Во время похода я был влюблён в Торина? — озвучил свою мысль хоббит.  
— Определенно, — кивнул гном, не отрываясь от рисования.  
— И как я понимаю, все об этом знали, — сказал Бильбо.  
Это был даже не вопрос, а утверждение. Ему все говорили, что он открытая книга. Все чувства и эмоции легко было прочитать на его лице. Тут Бильбо завидовал Торину. Ни один мускул не дрогнет на его красивом лице, и можно только гадать, о чем этот король думает. Правда, матушка всегда говорила Бильбо, что это его качество вовсе не порок, а признак уникальности. Говорила, что миру не хватает открытых существ с добрым сердцем. Бильбо тогда так и не понял, о чем она говорила.  
— Все, кроме Торина, — ответил Ори.  
— Конечно же, — как только Бильбо об этом сам не догадался. — А что Торин?  
— Что?  
— Ну, он что-то чувствовал ко мне?  
Ори засмеялся, негромко, но от всей души. Но сразу же сжал губы, когда на него стали посматривать его старшие братья.  
— Собственно, ситуация точно такая же. Торин определенно влюблён в тебя, — ответил Ори.  
— Но я об этом не догадывался?  
— Как и он и сам. Даже сейчас не может этого понять.  
Бильбо кивнул и на время прекратил свои расспросы. Он надеялся, что лицо его осталось бесстрастным, но в душе он был так взволнован. Не каждый день ты узнаешь, что был влюблён в короля гномов и что этот самый король гномов влюблён в тебя в ответ. Только вот говорят, что Торин не осознаёт свои чувства в ответ. Быть может, остальным это только кажется. Хоть Бильбо и знал, что по внешности не судят, но Торин не походил на того, кто может влюбиться в обычного полурослика. Ему под стать прекрасные дамы из рода гномов, благородные и воспитанные. Да и с такой любовью только намучаешься, пройдёт день, а Бильбо снова все забудет.  
Только сейчас хоббит понял, что все это время не отрывал взгляда от короля гномов. Детей обучал Глоин, а Торин стоял рядом и иногда кивал головой.  
Красивый.  
— Торин тоже так делает, — вывел Бильбо из раздумий Ори.  
— Ты о чем? — не понял хоббит, отрывая взгляд от Дубощита.  
— Бросает на тебя такие же тоскливые долгие взгляды, пока ты не видишь, — ответил молодой гном.  
— Я вовсе не… — начал оправдываться Бильбо, но художник не стал его дослушивать.  
— Ещё как бросаешь, уверен, что ещё и размышляете при этом о чём-то очень тяжелом и грустном. И знаешь… — Ори резко замолчал, а потом незаметно кивнул головой в сторону, где должен стоять Торин. — Вот сейчас тоже. Только не поворачивай голову, если только слегка. Тут уже другой взгляд. Всегда таким становится, когда ты с кем-то близко общаешься.  
— Что бы это могло значить? — озвучил свои мысли Бильбо, с большим трудом он подавил желание посмотреть на Торина.  
— Известно, что, — хмыкнул Ори. — Он ревнует.  
— Хах, — хоббит не удержался и засмеялся, но увидев серьезное лицо Ори сразу же замолчал. — Ты серьезно?  
Гном слегка поморщился, но все же кивнул и заговорит:  
— Не буду скрывать, мы — гномы, народ довольно эгоистичный в плане того, что им дорого. Проще говоря, многие называют нас жадными. Что ж, есть и такое. От того ревность вполне естественное для гнома чувство.  
— Но ревновать меня…  
— Ничего удивительно, — вновь перебил Ори и резко поменял тему. — Мы даже устроили спор.  
— Какой спор?  
— Есть два развития событий. Первый, Торин сам разбирается в своих чувствах и признаёт то, что в тебя влюблён. А второй, что все же нам, его верным товарищам, придётся ему все объяснить. Мы делали ставки.  
— И на что поставил ты?  
— На первое, все же я верю в своего короля.  
После недолгих раздумий Бильбо сказал.  
— Я тоже хочу сделать ставку.  
— Ты? — поразился Ори.  
— Да, я. И тоже ставлю на первое. Свою часть я внесу позже, я, признаться, не взял с собой кошелёк.  
Ори удивлённо смотрел на друга. Все же юный гном всегда восхищался Бильбо. Ори был самым младшим в компании, поэтому он прекрасно понимал чувства хоббита. Конечно, обузой его не называли, но никогда не поручали ничего важного и относились снисходительно, иногда пытались говорить, как с неразумным ребенком. Но Бильбо смог изменить мнение гномов, из обузы превратившись в их маленького спасителя. Ори хотел так же, поэтому приложил все усилия, став главным библиотекарем в Эреборе и летописцем. Также он рисовал и писал сказки. Он был уважаемым гномом и больше не нуждался ни в чьей защите. И вдохновил его на это один сквайр из Шира.  
— Спасибо, Бильбо, — сказал негромко Ори.  
— Что? — переспросил Бильбо, он отвлёкся. Но гном только мотнул головой, мол, неважно, и хоббит снова перевел взгляд на малышей и одного хмурого короля.

После устроили перерыв. Хоббит раздал каждому бутерброд. Перекусив, стали собираться, а после отправились домой. Торин шел рядом с Бильбо в самом конце и рассказывал, что обучение проходит прекрасно. Словно он и не хоббитов учит, а маленьких гномов, Бильбо же, гордый за своего племянника и его друга, широко улыбнулся. На пути к Бэг Энду они проходили недалеко от местного рынка, именно здесь хоббита внезапно окликнули.  
— Бильбо Бэггинс!  
Бильбо обернулся и увидел старушку. Он сразу же узнал бабулю Опалу Тук, его дальнюю родственницу по маминой линии.  
— Бабушка Опала, — улыбнулся Бильбо. Фродо же стоял возле гномов и с интересом смотрел на пожилую женщину.  
— Гуляешь с друзьями? — поинтересовалась Опала, внимательно посмотрев на гномов за спиной хоббита.  
— Да, с друзьями, — ответил Бильбо, взглянув на гномов.  
— Это славно, вот только придется мне отвлечь тебя от друзей, — женщина улыбнулась. — Не поможешь мне отнести покупки до дома?  
— Конечно, бабушка Опала, — кивнул хоббит.  
— Мы поможем, — Торин сделал шаг к Бильбо, но хоббит поднял вверх обе руки, призывая гнома остановиться.  
— Идите домой и спокойно выпейте чай. Я справлюсь, не ждите меня, — сказал Бэггинс.  
Торин с неохотой кивнул и направился с остальными гномами в Бэг Энд. А Бильбо подхватил одной рукой корзину, полную фруктов и зелени, а другую руку согнул в локте и элегантно предложил ее миссис Тук. Старушка с большой охотой взяла Бильбо под локоть, и они неспеша отправились к поместью Туков.

— Давно ты нас не навещал, малыш, — сказала женщина после недолгого молчания.  
— Я честно собирался, — Бильбо виновато улыбнулся. — Но все не выходило. А потом у меня остановились гости, и из головы совсем вылетело.  
— Вылетело, — повторила женщина и серьезно спросила. — Как твоя голова? Воспоминания?  
Хоббит ответил не сразу.  
Опала Тук всегда с любовью относилась к крошке Бильбо Бэггинсу. Поэтому после похода она не отвернулась от Бильбо, как и еще несколько Туков. В этой женщине еще теплилась искра любопытства и озорства, а также тяга к приключениям. Оттого Бильбо после похода окончательно и бесповоротно стал ее любимчиком, хотя вслух она это не произносила. Опала всегда интересовалась здоровьем Бильбо и частенько отправляла к нему внука, нагружённого фирменными пирожками.  
— Признаться, сейчас все по-другому, — решил честно сказать Бильбо. — Я абсолютно не помню предыдущие дни. И, кажется, это началось с приезда гномов. Это странно.  
— Эти гномы, — спросила женщина. — Те самые гномы, которые взяли тебя с собой в поход?  
— О да, они все считают меня дорогим другом, а вот я их каждый день забываю. Ужасный из меня вышел друг.  
— Для настоящей дружбы не существует преград, мой дорогой Бильбо, — Опала погладила своей сухой ладошкой тыльную сторону руки своего сопровождающего. — Эти гномы кажутся славными ребятами.  
— Так и есть, они славные, — Бильбо улыбнулся, вспоминая гномов. Эти ребята ему очень нравились. Особенно один синеглазый хмурый лидер.  
Старушка хитро посмотрела на Бильбо и заулыбалась.  
— Ну что? — хоббит выдержал этот взгляд. Эта женщина как будто знала все, о чем думал Бильбо Бэггинс.  
— Ты не забыл, что у меня скоро день рождения? — спросила Опала.  
— Забыл, — признался Бильбо. — И сколько вам исполнится, тридцать три?  
— Льстец, — старушка засмеялась, показывая ещё на удивление крепкие для её возраста зубы. — Через пять дней мне исполнится сто. Кто бы мог подумать, что я доживу.  
— Ещё всех нас переживете, — Бильбо поправил корзинку. — Я обязательно приду вместе с Фродо.  
— И приводи своих друзей-гномов обязательно. И не бойся, никаких Саквилль-Бэггинсов не будет.  
— Спасибо. А вот и ваша норка, — Бэггинс остановился перед большой норой. Туки хоть и считались взбалмошными, но были уважаемым родом. И средства у Туков водились. Бильбо вспомнил, что Бэг Энд был подарком для его мамы от отца, но построен был частично на её деньги.  
— Спасибо, сынок, — старушка открыла дверь, а Бильбо передал корзину ее внуку, который вышел их встретить. — Чай пить не зову, дома тебя уже поджидают. Жду на дне рождения. Пришлю на днях приглашение.  
— Я приду помочь с приготовлениями, — заверил Бильбо.  
После он попрощался с женщиной и отправился домой. По пути хоббит достал тонкую записную книжку, которая покоилась возле блокнота, посвященного Торину Дубощиту. При нем абсолютно всегда была книжка, в которую он записывал самые бытовые заметки, как сейчас. На чистом листе с загнутым уголком красовалось:  
«Халимит*, седьмое число, день рождения бабушки Опалы.»  
Записав все необходимое, Бильбо убрал записную книжку обратно в карман и направился дальше, насвистывая под нос детскую песню о яблоках.  
Но по пути на глаза ему попалась полянка с яркими цветами. Синие-синие. Бильбо сразу признал горчанку. Цветы эти были маленькими, в бутоне по пять лепестков, на толстом коротком стебле. На вкус были горькими, за что и получили такое название, но при проблемах с желудком всегда помогала. Хоббит огляделся, убедившись, что никто не обратил на него внимания, и начал срывать дикие цветы. В букет попали парочка желтых цветков. Запах был чудесным. Сам того не осознавая, он улыбался так широко, что незнающий бы решил, что Бильбо Бэггинс идёт на встречу с чудесной девушкой. Но Бильбо Бэггинс спешил домой, к друзьям и племяннику.  
Возле дома хоббит столкнулся с Бофуром, который покуривал трубку и напевал себе под нос. Гном увидел хозяина норки сразу же, как только тот стал подниматься на холм.  
— О, дружище, мы тебя не дождались, чай уже выпили, — сказал Бофур, стоило Бильбо оказаться рядом.  
— И хорошо, — Бильбо улыбнулся. И понял, что у него уже щеки болят, так много он сегодня улыбался.  
— Какой у тебя букет. Кто подарил? — поинтересовался гном.  
— Нет, я сам нарвал, — хоббит поднял букет повыше и посмотрел на него.  
Яркие желтые цветы совсем не гармонировали с синими. Бильбо перевёл взгляд на улыбчивого друга. И недолго думая, хоббит достал все желтые цветы, остальной букет положил на край лавочки, на которой расположился гном. Бильбо сплёл между собой пять цветков, а Бофур с интересом наблюдал, что это такое вытворяет его друг. И ещё больше его удивило, когда Бильбо подошёл к нему совсем близко и желтые цветы оказались за ухом гнома.  
— Тебе идёт, — хоббит подмигнул Бофуру и, взяв оставшиеся цветы, скрылся за зелёной дверцей.  
А Бофур вспыхнул словно маков цвет. Он слишком нежно для грубых гномьих рук дотронулся до желтых лепестков. Чего только гному за его долгую жизнь не дарили, но вот цветы были впервые.

Бильбо же тихо прокрался по своей норке, не хотелось больше ни на кого наткнуться, а то пристанут с вопросами. Хоббит не нашёл Торина в гостиной, где сидели все остальные гномы и Фродо. Поэтому Бильбо прошёл к гостевым комнатам. Насколько хоббит успел узнать, король гномов поселился в отдельной комнате.  
Бильбо подошёл к самой лучшей гостевой комнате и постучал, надеясь, что правильно угадал. И сразу же услышал приглушенное: «войдите».  
Бильбо открыл дверь и просунул внутрь голову. Торин сидел за столом и что-то читал. Но стоило двери открыться, как он повернул голову и с интересом посмотрел на вошедшего.  
— Бильбо, ты вернулся, — сказал гном, улыбнувшись.  
— Я зайду? — спросил Бильбо и, увидев утвердительный кивок, зашёл в комнату. — Что читаешь?  
Все же Бильбо был любопытным. Он подошёл к Торину и заглянул ему за плечо, смотря на стол, а руку с букетом завёл за спину. На столе у гнома лежало письмо и конверт, на котором красовалась неизвестная ему сломанная печать.  
— Кто пишет? — спросил Бильбо. Он был удивлён, что гному доставили письмо, в их-то глушь.  
— Сестра, Дис, — объяснил Торин, дотрагиваясь до пергамента с нежностью. Этот маленький факт очень тронул сердце хоббита.  
— Мать Фили и Кили? — уточнил Бильбо.  
— Да.  
— А как она узнала, куда писать? И почему письмо так быстро дошло?  
— Тише, завалил меня вопросами, — усмехнулся Торин. — Она отправила письмо спустя две недели, как мы вышли из Эребора. А адрес она узнала от нас, мы ведь сообщили, куда отправляемся.  
— Скучаешь по ней? — спросил Бильбо.  
— Если честно, нет, — сказал гном. — Не подумай, что я такой чёрствый. Но я привык быть с ней в разлуке. Слишком много испытаний выпало на нашу долю. Мне хватает просто знать, что она в порядке. И я знаю, что мы с ней обязательно увидимся, сколько бы времени ни прошло.  
— Это очень трогательно, — выразил вслух свои мысли Бильбо. — У меня не было братьев и сестёр, поэтому не знаю, что ты чувствуешь.  
— Сёстры, да и братья, это очень странно. Признаюсь, иногда брат бесил меня так сильно, что я думал, лично его придушу. А иногда я смотрел на него и думал, что ближе его никого у меня не будет.  
— У тебя ещё и брат есть? — удивился хоббит.  
— Был, — только и ответил король гномов.  
Бильбо не знал, что ответить. Он не ожидал такого поворота. И не знал, как себя повести, поэтому сделал первое, что пришло в голову - положил руку на плечо гнома. Торин положил свою руку поверх руки хоббита.  
— Не переживай, — ответил Торин, разворачиваясь к хоббиту. — Это случилось очень давно.  
— Но даже если так, я уверен, что все равно очень болит, вот здесь, — Бильбо дотронулся до груди гнома. Он и сам потерял родителей. Каждый раз, когда он вспоминал нежную улыбку мамы, сердце больно сжималось.  
— Дитя дружелюбного Запада, — усмехнулся Торин, сжимая тонкие пальцы Бильбо. — Спасибо тебе.  
Бильбо только хмыкнул, не знал, как ещё реагировать на такие тёплые слова. Торин взглянул на руку за спиной хоббита.  
— Что ты там прячешь? — перевёл тему гном, пытаясь заглянуть за спину Бэггинса.  
— А, это, — Бильбо успел позабыть про букет. А когда пришло время показывать подарок, он внезапно засмущался. Последний раз он дарил цветы лет двадцать назад, и то все было шутя. Но подарок Бильбо все же показал.  
Торин удивлённо уставился на букет. Несколько цветков слегка помялись, а стебельки упали. Хоббит цыкнул и стал поправлять цветы.  
— Я принёс это тебе, — сказал Бильбо.  
Как же ему было неловко. Щеки слегка порозовели. Бильбо успокаивало только то, что Торин был не сведущ в тонкостях обычаев хоббитов. Для гнома это были самые обычные цветы, которые ничего не могли значить.  
— Мне? — удивился гном, принимая в руки букет.  
— Я просто шёл домой, — начал говорить Бильбо, но стало так тяжело объяснять. Внезапно в голове всплыл разговор с Ори о чувствах короля. — Я просто увидел их, и цвет их похож… ну похож… на твои глаза. В общем, можешь выкинуть… я ведь не знаю… как гномы относятся к цветам…  
— Спасибо, — внезапно перебил хоббита гном, и на его губах расцвела такая красивая улыбка. И Бильбо моментально замолчал, улыбнувшись в ответ.  
— Я принесу воды, для цветов, — буркнул хоббит.  
И он стрелой вылетел из комнаты, прижимая руки к щекам, которые предательски краснели.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Халимит — сентябрь по календарю Шира.


	8. 7. Сундук с сокровищами

С самого утра в Шире лил дождь. Не мощный ливень, а самый обычный дождик с тяжёлыми серыми тучами. Торин наблюдал из окна своей комнаты за тем, как хоббиты бегут домой, те, кого так не вовремя застала непогода. Полурослики пытались укрыться, прикрывая кудрявые головы первым, что подвернется под руку: корзиной с зеленью, чужой шляпкой или сковородкой. Гном мог только догадываться, зачем тот розовощекий мужичок в возрасте гулял с кухонной утварью. Дубощит усмехнулся, он был рад непогоде, а то ему уже начинало казаться, что в Шире кроме солнца не может быть ничего другого.  
Гном отошел от окна и снова принялся мерить комнату шагами, и каждый раз он возвращался к столу, на котором стоял букет синих цветов. Бильбо не нашёл вазу под размеры маленького букета, поэтому заменой служила обычная стеклянная пузатая банка, в которую на зиму закатывали варенье.  
Торин не был настолько наивным, чтобы не понимать, что для хоббита цветы имели особое значение. Так подаренный цветок мог нести подтекст, как золотые украшения и оружие для гномов. У подгорного народа было множество тайн и обрядов, священных и вечных, но для других рас это могло и вовсе ничего не значить.  
Ярким примером служит случай с подарком в Эреборе. Торин подарил Бильбо мифриловую кольчугу, для гнома такой подарок ценнее любых слов и поступков. Но Бэггинс с возражениями принял кольчугу, не выказав и десятой доли того уважения к броне, которое бы выказал любой гном. И это было естественно. Взломщик был хоббитом, для которого любые украшения были обычными безделушками, не представляющие никакой ценности.  
Дубощит помнил, с каким безразличием Бильбо окинул сокровищницу Трора. На возмущение Торина, взломщик только ответил, что смысл в этом проклятом золоте, если их запасы еды подходят к концу.  
— Это вы, гномы, сильные и выносливые, а вот я не такой. Да и что в итоге? Это золото ведь не съешь, оно не утолит жажду и не согреет, — огрызнулся тогда Бильбо и вышел из сокровищницы, игнорируя приказы короля немедленно вернуться и продолжить поиски Аркенстона.  
Торин поморщился, каждый раз вспоминая возвращение Эребора, он безжалостно сталкивался с воспоминаниями о своём сумасшествии. И каждый раз было невыносимо стыдно. Быть может, стало бы легче, если бы хоббит его простил. Тот случай на вороньей высоте Торин не брал в расчет, он был уверен, что умирает. Нет, гном хотел сделать все правильно, извиниться перед взломщиком с правильно подобранными словами. Но и сейчас Торин не мог этого сделать. Есть ли толк извиняться перед тем, кто понятия не имеет, за что ты извиняешься. Хоббит как обычно похлопает глазами, неловко дотронется до носа и скажет, что все в порядке.

 _«Я рад, что я разделил опасности с тобой, Торин. Все-все-все, до единой. Это намного больше, чем заслуживает любой из Бэггинсов»._  
  
Это намного больше, чем заслуживает Торин. Да и не только он. Весь этот гнилой мир не заслужил Бильбо Бэггинса.  
Взгляд снова упал на цветы. Зачем Бильбо их подарил?  
Или лучше задать вопрос, что Бильбо хотел сказать этим букетом?  
Торин шумно выдохнул и рухнул на стул, стоящий возле стола. Несколько синих крошек лежало возле банки с водой. Гном протянул руку и взял один лепесток. Темно-синий, ближе к началу становилась совсем белым, а на ощупь удивительно нежный. И снова нахлынули воспоминания.  
Это случилось ещё в походе. Компания остановилась на несколько дней у Беорна, чтобы передохнуть и восстановить силы. Дубощит не видел взломщика с самого завтрака, а время клонилось к обеду. Балин тогда сказал, что видел, как хоббит вышел на улицу. Торин, недолго думая, отправился на поиски горе-взломщика, не хватало, чтобы с ним ещё чего-нибудь приключилось. Гном обошёл дом оборотня, но Бильбо так и не нашёл, только его следы. Хоть хоббиты и были скрытными существами, но отпечатки их ног на земле проглядеть было сложно. Торин сразу взял след.  
Пришлось уйти в лес, недалеко, но гном уже успел порядком поволноваться. Он постоянно оглядывался по сторонам, и потому не заметил Бильбо, который спешил гному навстречу. Торин столкнулся со взломщиком, и последний, не устояв на ногах, упал. Гном смог спокойно вздохнуть, убедившись, что Бильбо цел и невредим. Хоббит же судорожно что-то собирал на земле. Присмотревшись, Дубощит смог разглядел цветы.  
— Только не говори, что ты покинул дом и ушёл в лес ради цветов? — недовольно заворчал Торин, подавая руку взломщику.  
Отвечать Бильбо не стал, но руку принял, а когда встал, с самым серьезным видом стал складывать цветы в букет, игнорируя тяжелый взгляд короля.  
— Бильбо, ты же знаешь, что за нами по пятам ходят орки, а ты решаешь устроить себе прогулку, — заворчал гном.  
— Беорн сказал, что из дома нельзя выходить только ночью, днём нам ничего не угрожает, — стал защищаться Бильбо.  
— Если не уходить далеко, — уточнил гном.  
— Но я не уходил далеко, да и к тому же уже возвращался, — засопел хоббит. — Просто я никогда не встречал таких цветов. У нас в Шире такие не растут.  
Бильбо поднял глаза и посмотрел на друга. Торин видел, что Бильбо стыдно за то, что он ушёл и заставил всех волноваться. Гном же в глубине души признался, что зря ругает Бильбо. Все же ему и правда ничего не угрожало, но почему-то именно сейчас Торин превратился в паникера, и если хоббит суетливо не маячил перед глазами, то гном начинал волноваться.  
— Пошли в дом, — Торин развернулся и пошёл обратно. Бильбо послушно шёл следом.  
Когда они вернулись, полурослик отправился на поиски оборотня, хотел узнать, что за цветы он нашёл.  
— Монстр не разозлится, когда узнаёт, что ты сорвал его цветы? — поинтересовался Торин, прежде чем Бильбо ушёл.  
— Беорн не монстр, — серьезно сказал хоббит. — Да и цветы дикие, уже отцветали. Я ведь их не с цветника сорвал. Очень надеюсь, что меня не разорвут за пару цветков.  
И Бильбо скрылся на веранде, а гном был вынужден вернуться к товарищам.  
Вечером этого дня, когда все укладывались спать, Торин стоял на улице и курил, к нему присоединился хоббит.  
— Что разузнал? — спросил гном.  
— Много интересного, но тебе будет скучно слушать о садоводстве. Но Беорн был очень добр ко мне и пообещал на обратном пути дать мне несколько семян. Он уверен, что эти культуры смогут прижиться в Шире.  
— На обратном пути?  
— Ну да, — кивнул Бильбо, выпуская дымное кольцо. — Когда вы вернёте себе Эребор, я смогу со спокойной душой вернуться домой.  
Торин не стал отвечать, этот разговор ему абсолютно не нравился. Дубощит наивно полагал, что Бильбо с ними сдружился и не захочет в спешке возвращаться домой, хотя бы первое время. Глупо было полагать, что хоббит захочет остаться с друзьями, все же эти полурослики не могут думать ни о чем, кроме грядок и пропущенном втором завтраке. Гном молча скрылся в доме, одарив Бильбо самым холодным взглядом. Хоббит попытался узнать, на что Торин обиделся, но гном только сердито цыкнул. Бильбо было уже протянул руку к гному, но сразу же отдернул, виновато пряча её за спину.  
Ночью королю снилась всякая дрянь, от мерзких гоблинов до уходящего от него хоббита. И как бы быстро Торин не бежал, но никак не мог нагнать полурослика. Утром Торин проснулся разбитым. И настроение могло бы быть испорчено на целый день, если бы не бутон того самого красного цветка, что накануне нашёл Бильбо. Цветок был аккуратно вложен в руку гнома. Торин сразу же поднялся и вышел на улицу подальше от любопытных глаз. Конечно, гномы ещё спали, но кто знает, когда они начнут просыпаться.  
На улице вовсю занимался рассвет, и крупные пчелы уже трудились. Дубощит внимательно осмотрел цветок, но все равно не мог понять его прелесть. В чем смысл красоты, столь быстро увядающей. Красота может быть только в идеальном огранённом алмазе или в диадеме тонкой работы. Так почему же полурослики так трясутся над своими цветами? В чем смысл тратить столько сил и средств на то, что живет несколько дней?  
Но Торин все равно улыбался. Он не выкинул цветок, а сохранил его, вложив в книгу, что дала ему в путь его сестра ещё в Синих Горах. Дубощит потом очень злился на эльфов, которые отняли книгу, да так и не вернули.  
И только сейчас Торин задумался, а не значил ли тот цветок что-то важное. Что-то, чего Торин не мог понять.

После обеда вся компания и двое хоббитов собрались в гостиной. Разожгли камин. Гномы тихо переговаривались и, казалось, вот-вот заснут. Что и говорить, после сытного обеда в такой уютной атмосфере, когда за окном шумит дождь и слышен треск поленьев, глаза закрывались сами собой. Торин играл с Балином в шахматы, а Бильбо был обложен бумагами и погружён в расчеты. Все же он был хозяином довольно обширной площади, и нужно было привести в порядок финансы, как он сам ранее выразился. Фродо же сидел возле окна, руки положил на подоконник, а голову на руки. Ребёнок тоскливо смотрел в окно, он-то надеялся, что сегодня они снова пойдут на тренировку, но дождь испортил все планы.  
— Скучно, — пожаловался ребёнок.  
— Если тебе скучно, то занятие придумать несложно, — Бильбо говорил, не отвлекаясь от счетов, а малыш с надеждой посмотрел на дядю. — Можешь прибраться в своей комнате.  
Гномы посмеялись, а ребёнок разочаровано снова отвернулся к окну, буркнув под нос, что ему уже нескучно. Торин увидел, как Бильбо слегка приподнял уголки губ, бросив быстрый взгляд на своего племянника. А Фродо стал водить пальцем по окну, стараясь проследить путь одной капли, но это ему быстро наскучило. Он сделал еще одну попытку:  
— А можно поиграть с сокровищами?  
Бильбо терпеливо отложил счета и потёр переносицу.  
— Не стоит. Кто потом все будет убирать? — сказал Бильбо.  
— Я буду, — сразу же ответил ребёнок.  
— Ты каждый раз так говоришь, но в итоге убираю я, — хоббит был непреклонен.  
— Ну пожалуйста, ты уже давно не разрешал, — не сдавался ребёнок.  
И в игру решили вступить принцы. Они сами маялись от скуки.  
— Интересно, какие такие сокровища хранит мастер Бэггинс, — сказал Кили.  
Теперь оживились все гномы, не только юноши. Всем стало любопытно, что такого прячет их взломщик. Да и гномы всегда интересуются вещами под названием сокровища.  
— Да ну вас, — махнул рукой взломщик и ушёл из гостиной.  
Вернулся он с сундуком, в котором Торин признал их клад из тролльей пещеры.  
— Только убирать будете сами, — сказал хоббит, поставив клад посередине комнаты, а сам вернулся за счета.  
Гномы подтянулись ближе к ребёнку, а Фродо уже открывал тяжелую крышку сундука. Малыш сразу же надел на голову шлем, который лежал на самом верху, и принялся дальше разбирать вещи. Кили, Фили и Ори присели на пол возле сундука вместе с Фродо. На свет достали монеты, золотые кубки и прочие побрякушки из пещеры.  
— Ты помнишь, откуда этот сундук? — спросил Торин у Бильбо.  
Гном сразу отметил, что хоббит только делал вид, что работает, а сам поглядывал на племянника с улыбкой.  
— Если честно, то смутно, — ответил взломщик. — Когда я возвращался с Гэндальфом домой, он предложил заглянуть в одну пещеру. Запах там стоял такой, что я его точно не забуду.  
— Да, — хохотнул Нори, качнув рыжей головой. — Мы его тоже не забудем.  
По большей части были самые обычные безделушки, которые надолго смогли отвлечь ребёнка и гномов. А Торин следил за реакцией Бильбо, позабыв про игру. Поэтому он не видел, что Балин смотрит на своего ученика с понимаем. Вскоре все содержимое сундука лежало на полу, а принцы примеряли на Фродо побрякушки, которые они там находили.  
— Что-то не видно камней, — вставил между делом Балин.  
Повисла тишина. Торин еще раз пробежался взглядом по «сокровищам» и понял, что наставник прав.  
— Каких камней? — спросил Бильбо.  
— Белые камни Ласгалена, — пояснил Торин. — Ты взял их за счет своей четырнадцатой доли.  
— Слишком мало ты взял, но как я тебя ни уговаривал, ты не хотел брать больше, — сказал Балин. — Только самоцветы.  
Бильбо задумался, нахмурив брови.  
— Они случайно не были в таком темном ларце, — и хоббит показал размер ларца руками.  
— Да, — ответил Балин.  
Торин удивленно смотрел на хоббита. Он снова вспомнил, но не то, что гному так хотелось. Бильбо уже собирался ответить, но Торин заговорил вместо него:  
— Кажется, я догадываюсь, почему здесь нет самоцветов. Ты отдал их Трандуилу.  
— Теперь понятно, почему он так подобрел к нам, — хмыкнул Двалин.  
Опять этот Трандуил. Дубощит невольно скрипнул зубами. Но что было удивительно, Торин впервые об этом слышал. Почему Трандуил не рассказал ему, почему скрыл? Это было странно. В духе этого капризного эльфа было бы сразу похвастаться Торину, какую очередную глупость сделал Бильбо.  
— Я сделал что-то не так? — спросил Бильбо.  
— Нет, ты сделал все правильно, — ответил Торин, устало проведя рукой по лицу. — Сделал то, что должен был сделать я.  
Это было очень в духе Бильбо, взять в награду самоцветы только для того, чтобы отдать их Трандуилу. Проделав такой огромный путь, хоббит остался ни с чем, только маленький сундук из вонючей пещеры и проблемы с головой.  
— А это что такое? — поинтересовался Кили, вынимая с самого дна свёрток, запечатанный в плотный пергамент.  
Бильбо резко поднялся и выхватил сверток из рук гнома. Все удивлённо уставились на хоббита. Взломщик прижал к груди свёрток. Он хмуро обвел взглядом всех присутствующих и сильнее стиснул пальцы на пергаменте.   
— Извини, — ответил Кили, он опешил от такого резкого движения.  
— Нет, это ты меня извини, — уши хоббита покраснели. Ему было стыдно.  
— Что ты там такое прячешь? — спросил Фили.  
Бильбо посмотрел сначала на гнома, а потом перевёл взгляд на свёрток. Он выглядел растерянным.  
— Я не знаю, — прошептал хоббит и протянул свёрток обратно младшему принцу.  
Бильбо потерянно посмотрел на Торина, а после повел плечами и снова сел за стол, но на бумаги даже не взглянул. Хоббит жадно смотрел на то, как Кили аккуратно разворачивает бумагу. Послышался шумный вздох младшего сына Дурина, юноша развернулся к Торину и показал, что скрывалось под пергаментом.  
— Мифрил, — прошептал Дубощит, забирая у племянника кольчугу.  
Король пропустил через пальцы тончайший металл, не ощущая веса. Словно шелк, металлические звенья плавно текли в руках гнома. После Аркенстона эта была самая ценная вещь в сокровищнице его деда. Торин посмотрел на Бильбо, а хоббит внимательно смотрел в ответ. Торин ощутил давящую тишину, казалось, словно каждый задержал дыхание. И это гнетущее молчание прервал Фродо:  
— Что это?  
Но Торин не расслышал. Ему показалось, всего на долю секунды, в глазах его взломщика промелькнуло узнавание. Всего на мгновение гном разглядел в серых глазах знакомый блеск. Словно он прямо сейчас услышит возмущение, что хоббит не воин, в этой рубашке он будет выглядеть глупо. Но этого не случилось, Бильбо виновато опустил глаза и болезненно поморщился.  
— Это мифриловая кольчуга, — ответил за Торина Балин.  
— Красивая, — восхищенно сказал Фродо, не отрывая взгляда от вещи в руках Торина.  
Дубощит криво улыбнулся и поманил к себе ребенка. Как только хоббитенок подошел, гном снял с него шлем и через голову надел кольчугу. Рубашка доходила юному Бэггинсу до колен.  
— Такая легкая, — ещё больше поразился малыш, пару раз покружившись, а после повернулся к дяде, натягивая шлем обратно на голову. — Смотри, я теперь настоящий воин!  
— Конечно малыш, — Бильбо попытался улыбнуться, но у него не вышло. — Только меча не хватает.

***

— Бильбо, ты в порядке?  
Торин видел только спину хоббита, и от него не укрылось, как вздрогнул полурослик, когда с ним заговорили. Гном только сейчас смог остаться с Бильбо наедине. Он нашел взломщика возле входа в норку, дверь была открыта. Хоббит стоял, прислонившись к косяку, и смотрел на дождь. На его плечах лежал плед. Подойдя ближе, Торин увидел, что Бильбо и правда смотрел на дождь, но не видел его. Взгляд его был рассеян.  
— О чем ты думаешь? — спросил Дубощит, вставая напротив так, чтобы он мог видеть лицо Бильбо в профиль.  
— Пытаюсь вспомнить, — ответил хоббит, продолжая смотреть в пустоту.  
— Получается?  
— Нет, — Бильбо закачал головой. — Ничего. Совсем ничего.  
Хоббит посмотрел на собеседника с надеждой, что теперь он сможет разгадать все тайны. Но, ничего не найдя, снова отвернулся к дождю. Они стояли близко ко входу, поэтому косой дождь смог намочить им ноги и несколько золотых кудрей. Видимо, Бильбо выглядывал за пределы своей норки, но и там не смог найти ответов.  
— Ты можешь спросить меня, — предложил Торин.  
— И что, мне каждый раз спрашивать тебя? Каждый день надоедать с расспросами? — Бильбо развел руками.  
— Да, — ответил Торин. — Я с радостью тебе отвечу. Даже если это будет каждый раз один и тот же вопрос.  
Хоббит посмотрел на гнома нечитаемым взглядом. Спрашивать стал не сразу.  
— Откуда у меня кольчуга?  
— Я отвечу, но могу задать ответный вопрос? — спросил гном, взломщик кивнул. — Почему ты так отреагировал, когда Кили взял кольчугу?  
Взломщик повел плечами.  
— Я не знаю. Но что-то внутри меня взорвалось настоящим протестом. Я не знал, что там, но мне ужасно не хотелось, чтобы эту вещь трогали. Не могу объяснить.  
— Тебе интересно, откуда у тебя эта кольчуга, — медленно заговорил Торин, обдумывая слова Бильбо. — Это был мой подарок тебе. Неужели, совсем не помнишь? В знак нашей дружбы.  
Гном с надеждой посмотрел на полурослика. Вчера ведь он вспомнил, хоть это и было неосознанно, но ведь он вспомнил. Торин не верил, что воспоминания просто исчезают с новым днем, не могло так быть. Воспоминания глубоко запрятаны, лежат за самой тяжелой дверью с самым сложным замком. Бильбо же беспомощно посмотрел на короля.  
— Ничего, — только и ответил хоббит.  
Он нахмурился, губы поджались. Торин же мог только представлять, через какой ужас приходится проходить маленькому взломщику, который никому не сделал плохого. Несправедливо. Если бы гном только мог, он бы горы свернул ради Бильбо. Но он не мог. В этой ситуации он был беспомощен, оставалось только смотреть, как мучается его друг. Хоббит посмотрел на Торина и удивленно приподнял брови, а после сделал шаг в его сторону.  
— У тебя тут пятно, — сказал Бильбо, дотрагиваясь пальцем до воротника рубашки гнома.  
Торин сразу же опустил голову, в надежде разглядеть, но Бильбо резко поднял руку, щелкнув короля по носу. Раздался тихий смех. Бильбо широко улыбнулся, радуясь, что смог поймать гнома, провел детским трюком. Торин, как завороженный, уставился на полурослика, дотрагиваясь до своего носа.  
— Чего ты нос повесил, — сказал Бильбо, делая шаг назад. — Стоишь, как в воду опущенный. Из-за меня грустишь? Не стоит. Я в порядке.  
— Я волнуюсь, — ответил гном, улыбнувшись хоббиту в ответ.  
Бильбо не стал отвечать, но и не отвернулся, внимательно смотрел на гнома. Из-за черных грозовых туч было темно, только в глубине коридора горела лампа. При таком освещении глаза хоббита сделались черными с влажными бликами. И такими большими они казались королю, такими печальными. Один неверный шаг, и ты пропал. Утонул в этом бездонном озере, упал в вечность к звездам.  
— Глаза у тебя… — сказал Бильбо, словно озвучивая мысли гнома. — Удивительные, мне кажется, я никогда таких не встречал. Торин, ты видел море?  
— Нет, — сразу же ответил гном.  
Это эльфов влечёт море, необузданный океан, потому что за горизонтом прячется их дом, из которого они по своей глупости добровольно ушли. Дом Торина был спасен и находился в Эреборе, так к чему ему море.  
— Я тоже не видел, но мне бы очень хотелось, — признался Бильбо.  
— Причем тут море? — Торину не нравилось, куда повернул их разговор.  
Бильбо пожал плечами, плотнее укутываясь в плед. Замерз? Гномы по своей природе были более толстокожими, оттого холод переносили стойко. И сейчас Торин ощущал лишь свежесть, запах дождя и сырой земли.  
— Знаешь, когда я с тобой, я чувствую… — хоббит замялся.  
— Что чувствуешь? — сердце гнома подскочило.  
— Я чувствую…  
Но говорить мастеру Бэггинсу не дали.  
— Дядя Бильбо, что насчет какао? — Фродо появился из ниоткуда, светя своими голубыми глазами. Он все еще расхаживал в шлеме, но кольчугу Бильбо попросил снять.  
— Отличная идея, — сразу же ответил Бильбо. — Спроси у гномов, хотят ли они какао.  
Фродо сразу же скрылся, а Бильбо потянулся к ручке и закрыл дверь, намочив рукав своей рубашки.  
— Что думаете насчет чашечки какао, господин гном? — спросил Бильбо.  
Дверь закрылась. В коридоре сразу же потемнело. Момент упущен. Только сейчас гном понял, что это был до удивительно волнующий миг.  
— Не откажусь, — сухо ответил гном.

К вечеру разбушевалась настоящая гроза. Громыхало так, что Торин невольно вспомнил бурю в мглистых горах и бой трех великанов. Гном видел, что Бильбо пугала гроза, но хоббит старался этого не показывать, а наоборот, старался успокоить Фродо. Малыш весь сжался, сидя у дяди на коленях. До этого Бильбо подошёл к Торину и на ухо ему шепнул:  
— Ты не представляешь, как я рад, что вы сегодня здесь.  
— Боишься? — спросил Торин.  
Он прекрасно знал, что Бильбо боится грозы, ещё в походе узнал. От гнома не укрылось, как во время перехода в Мглистых горах Бильбо при любой возможности стремился закрыть уши руками. Старался плотнее сжать веки, стоило только сверкнуть очередной молнии.   
— Сильно заметно? — Бильбо бросил взволнованный взгляд на племянника.  
— Совсем незаметно, ты прекрасно держишься, — сказал гном. — Пока мы здесь, вам нечего бояться.  
— Спасибо, — хоббит несильно сжал плечо гнома и вернулся к ребёнку.  
Торин улыбнулся, ему было приятно, что он смог подарить своему взломщику спокойствие. Вот бы он снова дотронулся до его плеча. Торин повернул голову и столкнулся с хитрыми глазами племянников.  
— Что? — строго спросил король.  
— Ничего, — загадочно протянул Кили. А Фили улыбнулся, стоило ему переглянуться с братом.  
Плохое предчувствие посетило Дубощита. От таких переглядок только жди беды.  
Не наступило девяти часов, как хоббит встал с Фродо на руках, мальчик сонно потирал глаза.  
— Мы пойдём спать, — сказал Бильбо. — Надеюсь, вы разберётесь и без меня.  
— Ты не вернёшься? — спросил Бофур.  
— Нет, лягу сегодня с Фродо, — ответил хоббит. — Спокойной ночи.  
И хоббит скрылся в тени коридоров, а гномы так и остались сидеть возле камина. День был тягучим и сонным, выбивающим из колеи. Торин посмотрел в окно, в котором чернилами разлилась тьма и время от времени сверкала молния. Гномы негромко переговаривались, Дубощит в разговоре участие не принимал, но внимательно слушал.  
— Все равно как-то неловко идти на день рождения, да без подарка, тем более к даме, — проворчал Дори.  
Вчера вечером Бильбо сообщил им, что их пригласила на день рождения та милая старушка, что украла хоббита после тренировки. Гномы переглянулись и расстроенно стали причитать. Когда Бильбо спросил, в чем дело, Балин за всех ответил:  
— Понимаешь, Бильбо, мы волнуемся, что не успеем придумать хороший подарок за такой короткий срок.  
Бильбо вопросительно поднял брови, явно не понимая, что происходит.  
— Вы о чем? — спросил хоббит, когда ему так никто и не разъяснил.  
— Подарок, мастер Бэггинс, — ответил Торин. — Мы с собой ничего не привезли, а сделать или купить будет проблематично.  
— Я не понимаю, — Бильбо мотнул головой. — Почему вы должны заниматься подарком?  
Гномы теперь смотрели на хоббита с не меньшим удивлением, чем он на гномов.  
— Подарок, — сказал Ори, поправляя шарф. — Мы же приличные гномы.  
— Так, я окончательно запутался, — Бильбо взмахнул руками, призывая к тишине, и снова заговорил. — Бабушка Опала позвала вас на свой день рождения, но почему-то подарок хотите дарить вы?  
— Ну да, — сказал Кили.  
Все гномы нахмурились, и тут Бильбо рассмеялся.  
— Я понял, — сказал хоббит. — Видимо, это проблема разных рас и наших традиций. Хоббиты не дарят подарки, когда идут на день рождения.  
— Это как? Неужели вы живете без подарков? — удивился Бофур, да так расстроенно, словно это ему лично не дарили подарков на день рождения.  
— Вовсе нет, — терпеливо объяснял Бильбо. — Мы дарим подарки, когда день рождения у нас. Вот, например, у меня день рождения, и я вас всех пригласил. И я дарю каждому подарок.  
— Но это же затратно, — возмутился Глоин.  
— Вовсе нет, дарят чаще всего обычные безделушки, — Бильбо улыбнулся. — А вы дарите подарок тому, к кому на день рождения приходите?  
Хоббит задал свой вопрос и посмотрел на Торина, ожидая от него ответа. Гном снова вспомнил цветы, что стояли в его комнате.  
— Да, так мы и делаем, — ответил Дубощит.  
— ЧуднО это, — хоббита, похоже, и правда забавляло такое различие.  
Гномы старались переварить новую информацию и смириться с мыслью, что на день рождения они придут с пустыми руками.  
— Теперь понятно, — резко воскликнул Двалин.  
Бильбо так и замер, а Торин удивленно посмотрел на друга. Суровый воин редко говорил в присутствие хоббита. Не то, чтобы он его не уважал или не считал своим другом, просто по натуре гном был таков. Молчаливый суровый воин.  
— Что такое? — спросил Торин.  
— Понятно, почему ты не рассказал о своём дне рождения, — сказал Двалин, смотря на хоббита.  
Торин пораженно уставился на взломщика. Все и правда вставало на свои места. Ну конечно, Бильбо не рассказал им про свой день рождения не потому, что не считал их друзьями, вовсе нет. Как раз поэтому. Во время похода у него просто не было возможности сделать для каждого подарок, поэтому он предпочёл промолчать. Это было очень в духе Бильбо. Хоббит поймал взгляд Торина и неловко улыбнулся.

Гномы же предвкушали отличную пирушку. Бильбо любил им расписывать Шир и не забыл похвастаться, какие шикарные хоббиты устраивают праздники. Реки эля и горы еды, да такой вкусной, что язык проглотишь. А также танцы и песни включительно. Торин же ушёл от компании, хотел побыть один. Но, проходя к своей комнате, замер возле детской.  
Прогремел гром.  
А за дверью тишина. Гном аккуратно приоткрыл дверь и заглянул внутрь. Бильбо и Фродо спокойно умещались на одной детской кровати. Бильбо лежал с краю, а малыш лежал на его плече, засунув палец в рот. Дурная привычка, от которой Торин и Дис так долго пытались отучить Кили. Бильбо приобнял малыша и прижался щекой к чёрным кудрям.  
Торин прошёл в комнату и встал возле кровати. Картина, что была перед ним, была такой необычной, но в тоже время такой желанной. Свеча горела на тумбочке, и изредка комнату освещала молния. Одеяло лежало на полу. Гном поднял его и накрыл хоббитов, а сам присел с самого краешка кровати, стараясь не потревожить спящих.  
И Торин сделал то, что не позволял себе делать очень давно. Он стал мечтать. Какого бы это было - возвращаться после тяжелого дня в Эреборе, после всех королевских дел и приемов, в покои, в которых тебя ждали. Он представил, что также заходит в свою комнату, а Бильбо и Фродо не дождались его и так уснули, пока взломщик читал ребёнку книгу, стараясь скрасить ожидание гнома. Торин бы также укрыл их одеялом, убрал бы упавшую книгу, поцеловал бы Фродо в щеку. Признаться, он сильно прикипел к этому малышу за каких-то шесть или семь дней (сколько они уже здесь?), его так легко очаровали эти голубые глаза, любознательность и добрый нрав. Торин перевёл взгляд на Бильбо, на то, как тот спал, спокойно и без кошмаров.  
Тогда бы Торин с радостью бы возвращался домой. Это были бы уже не покои, это был бы самый настоящий дом. Где ждут твоего возвращения и волнуются, если тебя долго нет. Тогда бы Король-под-горой бежал бы к тем, кто дорог, а не засиживался допоздна за документами, не нагружал бы себя лишней работой.  
Но такого не могло быть в его жизни. Даже если бы Бильбо его помнил, стал бы он так спокойно спать рядом с Торином. С тем, кто почти сбросил его с бастиона.  
Торин не заслужил ничего из того, о чем сейчас мечтал. Он встал с кровати, задул свечу и вышел из комнаты.


	9. 8. Молоко с медом

Бильбо снова и снова читал свой блокнот. Читал строки о Торине и тяжело вздыхал, проводя рукой по лицу. Неужели он и правда подарил цветы? В этом месяце Бильбо Бэггинс будет отмечать свой шестьдесят первый день рождения, но его поступки мало походили на поступки взрослого. Он словно подросток, окрыленный возвышенным чувством, бежит скорее подарить букет. Хоббит поморщился и посмотрел на вышеупомянутого гнома. Он показывал Фродо и Сэму элементарные приемы самообороны, которые дети испытывали на темноглазом гноме по имени Кили. Юноша был общительным и обаятельным, при этом сильно отличаясь от своих собратьев. И, кажется, он был не против побыть мальчиком для битья. Торин же подсказывал детям, как лучше поставить руку. Как понял Бильбо, гном обучал детей защищаться от более сильного и превосходящего по росту противника в рукопашном бою. Хоббит вернулся к записной книжке, которая больше походила на личный дневник.  
 _«Мои заметки об очаровательном гноме, Торине Дубощите»_ авторства Бильбо Бэггинса.  
Хоббит только горько усмехнулся своим мыслям. Это звучало так нелепо, что не смеяться над этим было сложно.  
Вчера ничего важного не произошло, только раскрылась история про подарок Торина. Вчерашний Бильбо писал, что мифриловая кольчуга очень красивая и наверняка стоила по-королевски дорого. Бильбо всегда думал о прошлом себе, как о другом хоббите. Словно не с ним все это происходило. Завтра появится другой Бильбо, а Бильбо, который жил сегодня, навсегда исчезнет. Оставались только записи да заметки о предыдущем дне, лишь малые крупицы его самого.  
Хоббит шумно выдохнул, закрыл блокнот и убрал в корзину с едой. Бильбо решил, что самое время подкрепиться, и оттого мысли о прошлом и о Торине отошли на второй план. Бэггинс тщательно осмотрел припасы и с особой вдумчивостью стал выбирать, что бы ему съесть. Выбор пал на красное яблоко, хоббит принялся за еду и осмотрелся.  
Они находились на одном из любимых мест хоббита, где он любит сидеть в одиночестве. Как понял Бильбо, они уже во второй раз здесь собираются. Правда, сегодня было грязно, особенно возле речушки. Вчерашний дождь размыл берег, из-за чего земля превратилась в глину. Солнце сегодня целый день скрывалось за облаками, оттого высохнуть ничего не успело.  
Гномы приметили, что хоббит в одиночку ест, и решили устроить перерыв. Бильбо достал каждому по яблоку, на всякий случай у него были припасены бутерброды. Яблоки были собраны Бэггинсом в его саду рано утром, часть яблок он планировал позже пустить на джем. Хорошо бы еще собрать шиповник, чай из этой ягоды восстанавливает силы и улучшает настроение. Гномам должно понравиться, хоть вкус и был непривычным: чуть терпкий и даже кисло-сладкий. А главное много пользы, если не переборщить. От таких раздумий хоббита отвлек Бифур. Бильбо внимательно посмотрел на гнома, на вид тот был диковатым, но глаза были добрыми.  
— Могу я спросить, — начал гном, говорил он очень вежливо. Хоббит кивнул. — Я бы хотел сделать Фродо подарок от всех нас.  
Гномы дружно закивали головами. Фродо же бегал с Сэмом по поляне, не обращая на разговоры взрослых никакого внимания.  
— Это очень мило с вашей стороны, — Бильбо улыбнулся. Ещё ему было приятно, что Бифур решил узнать его мнение, прежде чем дарить. — А что за подарок?  
Бифур не стал отвечать, а достал из мешка, который носил за спиной, деревянный меч. Совсем маленький, Бэггинсу по локоть. Гном же заметил замешательство на лице Бильбо и сразу же сказал:  
— Не переживай, он не острый, да и я его отшлифовал. Даже занозы не получит.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул хоббит, но Бифур не смог до конца его убедить в безопасности подарка.  
Гномы радостно заулыбались и пошли к Фродо, Бильбо пошёл следом за ними. Малыш замер, внимательно следя за подходящими гномами.  
Но вместо Бифура заговорил его брат, Бофур:  
— Фродо, мы с ребятами хотим сделать тебе подарок, чтобы окончательно завершить твой образ воина.  
И Бофур протянул ребёнку меч. Глаза ребёнка радостно заблестели, он взял в руки подарок и не забыл поблагодарить гномов. Глаза его радостно засияли, и детские пальцы аккуратно прошлись по гладкому дереву.  
— Фродо, это Бифур сделал меч, — сказал Бильбо между делом.  
Он не понимал, почему гномы умолчали, кто сделал этот подарок, и это очень не понравилось хоббиту. Племянник перевел взгляд на Бифура, который совсем не ожидал такого поворота и оттого выглядел растерянным. Он посмотрел на своих братьев. Бофур широко улыбнулся, подмигнул ему, а после встретился взглядом с Бильбо. Также очаровательно улыбнулся, а после одними губами произнес слово, в котором хоббит распознал «спасибо».  
— Спасибо, — Фродо обнял Бифура, обвив руки вокруг его пояса. — Спасибо большое.  
А потом мальчишка побежал, размахивая мечом, а Сэм был рядом. И не было на лице Сэма ни тени зависти, только искренняя радость за своего друга. Бильбо услышал, как юный Гэмджи предложил побыть оруженосцем. Фродо согласился и пообещал, что не даст своего друга в обиду, и в следующий раз они без страха могут отправиться в лес на поиски сокровищ.  
Бильбо с интересом наблюдал, как дети играют, а после перевел взгляд на стоящего рядом Бифура, который во всю покраснел и стал активно жестикулировать. На удивленный взгляд хоббита ответил Бофур.  
— Это иглишмек, язык жестов. Бифур все еще любит изъясняться на нем. И он смущён. Но очень рад, — Бофур подошёл ближе и теперь его слышал только хоббит. — Спасибо, что сказал. А то он нам всем запретил говорить, он очень стесняется. Он полюбил твоего сына, как и все мы. Во второй день нашего знакомства Фродо увидел, как Бифур вырезает из дерева птичку и так стал нахваливать, что брат не знал, куда деваться.  
Бильбо посмеялся, очень в духе Фродо. Он даже не был удивлен, услышав, что гномы прикипели к его малышу. Когда Бэггинс впервые увидел Фродо, то тоже испытывал прилив необъяснимой нежности. Фродо был еще совсем малышом, который только недавно начал ходить. Бильбо помнил, как сидел в кресле с чашкой чая в руках в гостях у Дрого, который хлопотал на кухне, а Примула играла с сыном на ковре возле камина. Они собирала башенку из цветных кубиков, пока Дрого не попросил свою жену помочь ему.  
— Присмотрите за ним, пожалуйста, — сказала Примула, убегая на кухню.  
Бильбо растерянно моргнул и посмотрел на ребенка, а тот с интересом смотрел на него. Слишком осмысленный взгляд для такой крохи. После Фродо поднялся, неуверенно покачиваясь, Бильбо уже хотел встать и помочь, но ребенок сделал первый шаг. Размахивая руками, он целенаправленно продвигался ко взрослому с самым серьезным выражением лица. Бэггинс поставил чашку на стоящий рядом столик, не отрывая взгляда от идущего к нему ребёнка. Когда их разделяло всего пара шагов, Фродо протянул руки вперед, и Бильбо сделал то же самое. Малыш, опираясь на руки взрослого, достиг своей цели и уже сидел на коленях Бильбо, лепеча под нос что-то неразборчивое. А после хоббит почувствовал мягкое прикосновение тонких пальчиков к своим щекам, малыш с интересом изучал чужое лицо. Бильбо же внимательно следил за действиями ребенка, но сам не шевелился.  
— Дядя Бильбо, — Фродо подбежал к Бильбо, вырывая того из раздумий. — А покажи пару приемов.  
— Я? Ты немного ошибся… — сконфуженно сказал Бэггинс и стал искать среди гномов Торина. Вот к кому надо обращаться с такой просьбой.  
— Я знаю, что ты прячешь меч, ну покажи, пожалуйста, — Фродо уже протягивал своему дяде меч, стараясь растянуть слово «пожалуйста» как можно длиннее.  
Бильбо замотал головой и стал отнекиваться, но Торин все испортил.  
— Мастер Бэггинс, вам нечего бояться, это даже ненастоящий меч, — гном не скрывал ухмылки.  
Бильбо надулся. Какой он противный. И почему предыдущие Бильбо воспевают этому гному дифирамбы. Хоббит взял меч, и гномы отошли от него на несколько шагов. Бэггинс на пробу взмахнул мечом. Игрушка была удобной и легкой.  
— Не знаю, что вы хотите, чтобы я показал, ведь…  
Бильбо не смог договорить, на него обрушил удар Торин. Гном сжимал в руках широкую ветку, да такую здоровую, что при желании спокойно мог бы прибить ей полурослика. Дубощит зашел с правой стороны, поэтому Бильбо смог заметить его боковым зрением, а именно большую черную тень. Хоббит вовремя среагировал и смог парировать удар. Но не успел он возмутиться такому хамскому поведению, как на него обрушилась целая серия быстрых и точных ударов. Руки двигались сами, а пальцы крепко сжимали рукоятку меча. Он едва мог переводить дух, отбиваясь от гномьего напора. И когда Бильбо был уверен, что выдохся, и следующий удар будет пропущен, Торин остановился.  
— Какого… — начал Бильбо, но вовремя вспомнил, что рядом дети.  
Он перевёл взгляд на малышей и наткнулся на восхищенные детские взгляды. Фродо и Сэм во все глаза смотрели на мистера Бэггинса.  
— Дядя Бильбо, ты такой крутой, — с придыханием вымолвил Фродо.  
— О чем вы? — Бильбо не понимал, что происходит, и все старался отдышаться.  
— Бильбо, ты не пропустил ни одного удара и прекрасно держался, — Торин довольно улыбался. — Быть может, ты не можешь вспомнить, но вот твоё тело прекрасно все помнит.  
Комплимента хоббит совсем не ждал. Он улыбнулся и протянул племяннику назад его меч. Бильбо был уверен, что уши предательски покраснели. Он отошёл в сторонку и наблюдал, как Торин показывает, как правильно держать меч. А хоббит продолжал ловить на себе восхищенные взгляды племянника, оттого Бильбо счастливо улыбнулся. Приятно было знать, что Фродо считает и тебя героем, хоть никаких геройств ты и не совершал.  
И тут в Бильбо прилетел комок грязи и угодил прямо в плечо. Это было не больно, просто неожиданно. Хоббит обернулся и увидел Кили и Фили.  
— Какого барлога, — возмутился Торин.  
— Извини, я это случайно, — сказал Кили, но виноватым он не выглядел.  
Торин уже было собирался отругать юношу, но Бильбо махнул рукой, мол ерунда, и отошёл к речке. Может, получится отстирать. Хотя лучше было бы подождать, когда грязь высохнет и сама отвалиться. Хоббит присел на корточки возле берега и стал оттирать одежду, смывая грязь в реке. Испачкано было все предплечье, придётся стирать дома.  
— Все в порядке?  
Бильбо обернулся и увидел обеспокоенное лицо короля.  
— Ничего страшного, я дома застираю, — отозвался Бильбо и снова отвернулся к речке, но чувствовал, что Торин продолжает стоять за спиной.  
Когда Бильбо поднимался, то почувствовал, как его толкнули в спину. Хоббит не устоял на ногах и упал в воду. Все произошло так быстро, что он и понять ничего не успел, как лежал в прохладной речке. Бильбо развернулся так, что теперь сидел на пятой точке в самом ручье и смотрел на растерянного Торина.  
— Ты только что толкнул меня? — Бильбо сам не верил в то, что говорил.  
— Я… это не… — Торин посмотрел за спину. Он не знал, что сказать, и снова виновато посмотрел на полурослика.  
— Ладно уж, может, поможешь хотя бы подняться? — Бильбо протянул руку.  
— Конечно, — Торин сосредоточенно кивнул, подошёл к хоббиту и протянул руку помощи.  
Бильбо принял протянутую ладонь, обхватив сразу двумя руками. Но вместо того, чтобы подняться, он резко дернул гнома на себя. Торин, не ожидавший такого, упал возле хоббита.  
И тут взорвался оглушительный смех гномов, и Бильбо с радостью присоединился. Дубощит сидел возле хоббита в речке, растерянно оглянулся, а когда посмотрел на Бильбо, то внезапно улыбнулся.  
— Вздумал шутить, — гном выглядел пораженным.  
— Я всего лишь ответил на твою выходку, — Бильбо не переставал смеяться.  
А еще больше его веселило выражение лица гнома, смесь недоумения и радости. Кто бы мог подумать, что Бильбо не составит труда вывести из равновесия этого хмурого и возвышенного короля. Сейчас Торин сидел в воде, волосы растрепаны, рубашка намокла, сапоги перепачкались в грязи. И выглядело это так нелепо и так очаровательно, что хоббит никак не мог подавить глупую улыбку.  
— Еще и смеешься надо мной? — гном с деланной суровостью посмотрел на хоббита, строго сведя брови, но в уголках губ пряталась улыбка. — Это ужасный удар по моей чести, мне придется вызвать вас на поединок.  
— Я и подумать не мог, что гномы такие обидчивые, — хохотнул Бильбо, но когда увидел, что Торин стал подниматься, сам шустро встал и стал отступать спиной вперед, не сводя с гнома глаз. Тот стал идти быстрее, самой настоящей скалой надвигаясь на бедного хоббита, который тоже прибавил скорости, но из-за того, что не видел дороги, поскользнулся на камне. Упасть не упал, но за то время, пока он пытался восстановить равновесие, Дубощит, громко смеясь, засунул Бильбо что-то за шиворот. Что-то очень холодное и скользкое. Хоббит дернулся, пытаясь вытащить это что-то, но все было безрезультатно. А Торин снова наступал, Бильбо усмехнулся и хотел уже бежать, но случилось непредвиденное. В гнома прилетел комок грязи, застряв в чёрных волосах. Бильбо и Торин синхронно замерли и повернули головы туда, откуда прилетел снаряд. Хоббит увидел Фили и Кили, а между ними стоял Фродо. Руки у малыша были грязными, но увидев, что на него смотрят, не растерялся и ткнул пальцем в Кили.  
— Эй, — возмутился Кили, но Фродо уже побежал прочь.  
И Кили побежал за малышом, зачерпнув побольше грязи. И началась потасовка, шуточная, конечно. Гномы кидались грязью, валили друг друга на землю. Бильбо посмотрел на Торина, который с улыбкой наблюдал, как Фили умудрился засунуть Двалину за шиворот грязь. Бильбо невольно залюбовался Торином.  
У короля было красивое лицо, хоббит сомневался, что видел кого-то настолько же величественного и очаровательного. Даже в его хмуром взгляде было что-то волнующее. И такие длинные волосы, доходили до самой поясницы, наверное, за ними сложно ухаживать. Ни у кого в Шире точно не было такой роскошной шевелюры. Взгляд Бильбо случайно скользнул по плечам и рукам гнома. Хоббит замер, а после так вообще отвернулся. Если бы его руки не были сейчас грязными, то точно бы спрятал в них лицо.  
Бильбо никогда бы не подумал, что сможет так смутиться. А все дело в этом дурацком Торине. А если быть точнее, в его мокрой рубашке. Сырая ткань плотно облегала мышцы плеча и предплечья. Но гном не обращал на это внимания, только скрестил руки, от чего мышцы стали еще выразительнее. Да он издевается? Бильбо хоть и отвернулся, но взгляд против его воли все равно возвращался к крепким рукам. Торин закатал рукава, и хоббит тихо охнул, разглядев бледные полоски шрамов. И было их слишком много. Бильбо поморщился, страшно представить, сколько еще боевых ранений прячется под одеждой. Ему захотелось узнать больше о странствиях Торина Дубощита, потому что в его записной книжке не было об этом ни слова.  
А ведь раньше он знал. Эта мысль больно уколола хоббита. Нахмурив тонкие брови, он попытался вспомнить хоть что-то. Но встретил лишь привычную тьму.  
— Я не сделал тебе больно? — спросил Дубощит, заглядывая Бильбо в лицо. Он выглядел обеспокоенным.  
Бильбо вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Гном оказался совсем рядом.  
— Все в порядке, — сказал хоббит, улыбнувшись. — Было даже весело.  
— Да, — гном улыбнулся и заметно расслабился.  
В чёрных тяжелых волосах Бильбо разглядел веточку. Он протянул руку к лицу короля, чтобы убрать. Он видел, как сразу же напрягся гном, стоило полурослику приблизить руку к чужим волосам. Пальцы замерли в воздухе, Бильбо ждал, что сейчас его отдёрнут. Но Торин промолчал, только слегка кивнул головой. Хоббит погрузился самыми кончиками пальцев в волосы.  
Они оказались намного мягче, чем Бильбо себе представлял. Он аккуратно выпутал прутик и показал гному. Торин скупо поблагодарил и отвернулся. А Бильбо сделал вид, что не заметил, как Торин Дубощит покраснел. Совсем немного, но это не укрылось от острого взора хоббита.  
— Дядя, — послышался радостный крик, и Бильбо увидел, как к нему бежал племянник. — Смотри, я теперь как гном.  
Малыш стал демонстрировать усы и бороду, которые ему ранее заботливо нарисовал Ори грязью.  
— Ах ты мой маленький гном, — Бильбо обнял ребёнка, прижимаясь щекой к кудрявым волосам.  
Бильбо поцеловал малыша в нос, одно из немногих чистых мест. Внимание привлек синяк под глазом ребенка, который приобрёл желтовато-зелёный оттенок.  
— Я ведь так и не сходил к Лобелии? — спросил Бильбо, поворачивая голову к Торину.  
— Нет, — задумавшись, ответил гном. Руки так и были скрещены на груди.  
— Может, не надо? — спросил Фродо.  
— Надо, — Бильбо ещё раз чмокнул розовый носик и оглядел успокоившуюся компанию. — Ладно, поросята, давайте домой.  
И обращался Бэггинс к гномам. Все были в грязи с ног до головы. Но если быть справедливым, то и Бильбо выглядел не лучше. Но на душе было удивительно спокойно.  
Как оказалось, Сэм тоже обзавёлся щетиной.  
Пока они шли домой, постоянно ловили шокированные взгляды местных хоббитов. Грязная сырая компания с самыми широкими улыбками шли в Бэг Энд и весело переговаривались, не обращая внимания на косые взгляды.   
Зайдя в нору, хоббит всем строго-настрого наказал снять сапоги. А ещё лучше, не проходить дальше коридора, чтобы ничего не испачкать. А сам пошёл с детьми в ванную. Он набрал воды в деревянную ванну, усадил туда детей и, закатав рукава, стал оттирать малышей от грязи. Вещи кинул в лохань, что стояла у входа.  
— Дядя, только не трогай бороду, — попросил Фродо, но Бильбо безжалостно избавился от грязной растительности на детском лице.  
Бильбо отмыл детей до самого скрипа и розовых щёк. Завернул их в тёплые махровые полотенца и отнёс в детскую.  
— Дядя, — сказал Фродо, пока Бильбо вытирал мокрые волосы.  
— Что?  
— Это не дядя Торин толкнул тебя в воду, — племянник поуютнее закутался в полотенце, а Сэм закивал головой.  
— Надо же? А кто тогда? — Бильбо улыбнулся.  
— Дядя Торин подошел к тебе, хотел помочь, а Кили и Фили подкрались сзади и толкнули его, а он случайно толкнул тебя, — объяснял Фродо.  
Бэггинс замер с полотенцем в руках и удивленно посмотрел на детей.  
— И зачем же они это сделали? — спросил Бильбо.  
— Это секрет, — ответил племянник.  
Он напустил на себя самый таинственный вид, но едва мог сдерживать хитрющую улыбку. Бильбо засмеялся и сказал, что секреты и правда не стоит рассказывать всем подряд.  
После хоббит сам отправился в ванную. Пробыл там совсем немного, но вышел в свежей чистой рубашке в тонкую серую полоску, светлые бриджи. Подтяжки спущены, а на плечах покоится полотенце. Кудри потемнели от воды и потяжелели. Гномы нашлись на улице, они громко пели песни и отпугивали всех проходящих мимо.  
— Ванна свободна, господа гномы, — Бильбо сделал шуточный поклон, промокнув волосы ещё раз полотенцем.  
А после хоббит вернулся в дом и стал отпаивать детей на кухне горячим молоком с мёдом и плюшками с белой глазурью. Вскоре гномы один за другим стали заполнять кухню и Бильбо каждому давал в руку чашку с дымящимся молоком.  
Всю грязную одежду Бильбо попросил скинуть в ванной. И когда последний гном в лице Торина Дубощита был награждён чашкой с молоком, хоббит отправился стирать.  
Вещей оказалось очень много, но хоббит без лишних слов засел в ванной, тщательно очищая каждую вещь. И был благодарен, что гномы не стали кидать в эту кучу своё белье. Пускай сами с этим разбираются.  
После, когда Бильбо пошёл на улицу вывешивать одежду, гномы вызвались ему помочь. Они быстро управились со всеми вещами. А Фродо и Сэм бегали между гномами и играли в пятнашки.

Бильбо немного нервничал, когда стоял перед коричневой круглой дверью семьи Саквилль-Бэггинсов. Он ещё раз поправил воротник, убедился, что все пуговицы застегнуты, и только тогда постучал.  
Дверь открыла сама Лобелия. Её лицо сразу приобрело надменное выражение, стоило ей только увидеть, кого нелегкая принесла на её порог.  
— Бильбо, — недовольно сказала девушка, закрывая за собой дверь. — Чего надо?  
— И тебе добрый день, Лобелия, — сказал Бильбо, родственница скривилась. — Надо поговорить.  
— О чем?  
— О детях.  
— Детях?  
— Да, Лобелия, о детях, прекрати прикидываться дурочкой, — рассердился Бильбо. — Несколько дней назад твой сынок…  
— Это Фродо набросился на бедного Лотто с кулаками, — возразила девушка, взмахнув рукой. — Тебе стоило бы получше воспитывать его. Но ничего удивительного, я с самого начала знала, что это плохая идея.  
— Ничего ты не знала, — хоббит нахмурил брови. — Если бы Лотто не издевался, то Фродо не ударил бы его.  
— Так разве это честно? Лотто лишь пошутил, а Фродо его избил. Синяки до сих пор не сходят.  
— Ты настраиваешь своего сына против Фродо. Ты весь Шир против меня хочешь настроить, и если бы было так, я и слово бы не сказал. Но не смей трогать ребёнка.  
— А я не удивлена, что Фродо такой буйный, — Лобелия, казалось, не слышала слов Бильбо. — Ты болен, Бэггинс. Так ещё и поселил ораву дикарей в дивном Бэг Энде.  
— Это гномы, а не дикари, — поправил хоббит.  
— Ты не сможешь вырастить ребёнка, — Лобелия стала наступать на мужчину, подобрав полы длинной цветастой юбки. — Ты испортишь ему жизнь. Что можешь ты дать? Ничего. Ты безумец. А что будет с Фродо, если ты опять сорвёшься в поход, не сказав ни слова? Что?  
— Лобелия, я ведь по-хорошему пришёл, — но Бильбо сделал шаг назад. И с каждым шагом, когда женщина к нему приближалась, он отступал.  
Он не боялся ее. Но под таким напором Бильбо попросту терялся.  
— По-хорошему, тебе бы сгинуть, одни проблемы от тебя, — Лобелия плюнула хоббиту под ноги, а после скрылась в своей норке.  
Бильбо растерянно смотрел ей вслед. А чего ещё можно было ожидать от этой женщины?

Когда Бильбо вернулся домой, он хлопнул дверью и хотел пройти в свою комнату, но путь ему преградил Торин.  
— Так понимаю, переговоры не удались, — сказал гном.  
— Она самая неприятная особа, которую я только знаю. Уверен, ни один гоблин не сравнится с этой женщиной, — шипел Бильбо.  
Он не умел долго злиться. Всю ярость он растратил по дороге в Бэг Энд. Остались лишь малые крупицы. Торин засмеялся, чем развеялся оставшуюся злость. Бильбо улыбнулся.  
— А вы чем занимались, пока меня не было? — спросил Бэггинс. Он оглянулся, в норе было на удивление тихо.  
— Ах, это, — Торин подошёл к хоббиту и аккуратно взял его под локоть.  
Бильбо удивлённо уставился на гнома, а тот как ни в чем не бывало повёл хоббита по коридору. Шли они неторопливо, растягивая каждый шаг, а Бильбо был только рад. Было что-то волнующее в том, как аккуратно Дубощит его поддерживал.  
— Фродо догадывался, что после Лобелии ты придёшь расстроенным, и поэтому приготовил небольшой сюрприз, — сказал гном.  
— Сюрприз? — Бильбо едва мог сдерживать улыбку.  
— Мы совсем немного помогли, — Торин поднял руку и показал жест, показывая, насколько была мала их помощь, соединив большой и указательный палец.  
Бильбо прошёл на кухню и увидел чудесную картину. Фродо расположился в центре стола, перед ним стояла огромная тарелка и целая гора шоколадного печенья на ней. Гномы стояли вокруг стола и довольно улыбались. Малыш поднял руки, стоило ему завидеть Бильбо.  
— Сюрприз так сюрприз, — радостно воскликнул хоббит, отчего на лице племянника появилась улыбка, да такая радостная, что Бильбо и думать забыл про всяких Саквиль-Бэггинсов.  
Он подошёл к Фродо, и ребёнок протянул ему печенье. Слегка подгоревшее по краям и утыканное цветными сахарными звездочками, которые Фродо очень любил. Бильбо всегда их покупал, стоило найти их на рынке, оттого у них дома был целый запас сладких звезд. Хоббит откусил кусочек, и четырнадцать пар глаз внимательно на него смотрела, ожидая вердикт. Кили так вообще от волнения стал кусать ноготь на большом пальце. Хоббит же специально жевал так медленно, как только мог, смакуя вкус. Лицо сделал самое серьезное. В итоге один из гномов не выдержал.  
— Бильбо, хорош издеваться, — это был Бофур, который сжал шапку в руках.  
Бильбо кивнул, все проглотил. Постоял с задумчивым видом ещё несколько мгновений, а после сказал:  
— Очень вкусно.  
Гномы радостно заголосили, а Фродо вместе с ними. Гномы стали обнимать друг друга, Фродо спрыгнул со стула и подбежал к Торину. Дубощит без лишних вопросов поднял ребёнка на руки. И малыш стал радостно ему говорить про то, что все дело в сахарных звездочках. Гном с самым серьезным видом кивал.  
Бильбо же не мог оторвать от них глаз. Торин с Фродо на руках смотрелся так органично, что не будь Фродо хоббитом, точно бы зашёл за сына Дубощита. Гном так и светился, словно кто-то зажег в комнате крошечное солнце, которое согрело сердце Бильбо.  
Торин поймал взгляд хоббита. Бильбо неловко улыбнулся и ещё раз откусил печенье.


	10. 9. Новые друзья

Фродо оказался дружелюбным ребёнком. Даже слишком. Поэтому на третью тренировку юный Бэггинс и Сэм пришли в компании ещё двух крошечных хоббитов. Те смотрели на гномов, открыв рты, как смотрел совсем недавно Сэм. Фродо же рассказывал новоприбывшим, как кого зовут, с самым важным видом. Гномы кивали, когда слышали свое имя.  
Торин осмотрелся, надеясь найти Бильбо, но вспомнил, что хоббит обещал подойти позже, у него образовались дела, связанные с хозяйством. Нужно было рассчитаться с рабочими и проверить, как хорошо протекает работа. Кто бы мог подумать, что Бильбо Бэггинс может оказаться таким деловым хоббитом.  
— Я рассказал им, что вы нас обучаете, — заговорил Фродо, с надеждой смотря на предводителя гномов.  
— Стало быть, им тоже захотелось научиться драться? — спросил Торин.  
— Очень хочется, — радостно закивал головой ребенок.  
— А Бильбо разрешит? — поинтересовался король, рассматривая новобранцев.  
— Да, — Фродо кивнул, но слишком неуверенно прозвучало это «да».  
— Ну, давай, представляй своих друзей, — Дубощит махнул рукой.  
Юный Бэггинс уже собирался представить своих друзей, но новенькие гордо выпятили грудь и по очереди представились сами.  
— Мериадок Брендибак.  
— И Перегрин Тук.  
— Или Мерри и Пиппин, — сказал радостный Фродо.  
— Торин Дубощит, — кивнул король.  
Гном как раз собирался начать обучение, но его отвлекла возня малышей. Они пихали друг друга и яростно спорили. Фродо и Сэм словно отговаривали товарищей, тогда как новенькие активно пытались прорваться вперед. В итоге к Торину подошел, кажется, Пиппин. Выглядел он самым юным, но вел себя бойко, словно задиристый воробушек.  
— Прости, но могу я поинтересоваться? — спросил Пиппин.  
— Конечно, — Дубощит опустился на корточки. Не любил он, когда при разговоре детям приходилось сильно задирать голову, только бы разглядеть гнома.  
— А ты правда король?  
Торин заметил, как Фродо расположил свою ладонь на лбу, словно не веря, что его друг и правда задал этот вопрос.  
— Правда, — кивнул Король-Под-Горой.  
— А ты из тех королей, что только штаны просиживает на троне, или ты в битвах участвовал? — продолжил расспросы хоббитеннок.  
Гномы за спиной Торина громко рассмеялись, да и сам Дубощит не скрывал улыбки. И было необычно слышать при первой встречи от такой крохи такое дружеское отношение. А Король-Под-Горой совсем не был против.  
— А как ты думаешь? — спросил он.  
Хоббит прищурился и оценивающе осмотрел гнома перед собой. Даже указательный палец прижал к подбородку, чтобы выглядеть внушительнее. Но эта пузатая мелочь со своими золотыми взъерошенными кудрями внушительной точно не выглядела. С каждым днем Торину все больше и больше нравились хоббиты.  
— Ты не толстый, поэтому, наверное, второе, — сделал вывод Пиппин, утвердительно кивая.  
— Да, я часто бывал в битвах, — ответил гном, поднимаясь. — Чаще, чем мне бы этого хотелось.  
Он услышал приглушенное «я же говорил» от Фродо, который сразу же стал отчитывать друга, стоило гному отойти подальше. Но, несмотря на это, Пиппин выглядел очень даже довольным собой.  
Когда начался их урок, Торин предложил Фродо и Сэму показать азы. Заодно гном бы проверил, как хорошо дети усвоили материал. И юный Бэггинс со своим верным другом стали рассказывать и показывать то, чему научились у гномов за эти несколько дней.  
Торин даже почувствовал гордость за Фродо, малыш все верно объяснял и показывал. У ребенка явно были способности к военному делу. Только не стоит этого говорить Бильбо, взломщик и без этого найдет повод поворчать. Но Дубощит был уверен, что Валар точно что-то перепутали и сунули душу гнома в тело хоббита.  
Когда повторение закончилось, гномы показывали дальнейшие основы. Пиппин и Мерри старались и проявляли все усердие. Плотно сжав губы, дети внимательно слушали и повторяли движения. Они подходили с большой ответственностью к учебе, не витали в облаках, поэтому поправлять их совсем не приходилось.  
— Я не понял, — внезапно тренировку прервал возмущённый голос.  
Торин обернулся и увидел Бильбо, который стоял совсем рядом, сурово скрестив руки на груди. Дубощит не переставал удивляться, как тихо хоббит мог подойти со спины. А учитывая, что Торин был видавшим виды воякой, удивляло еще больше. Бильбо подошел совсем близко с не самым располагающим лицом, отчего мальчишки, пискнув, спрятались за королем.  
— Мериадок и Перегрин, позвольте узнать, что вы тут делаете? — спросил Бильбо, подойдя к Торину и заглядывая за его спину.  
— Бильбо, неужели ты против? — самым невинным тоном поинтересовался Дубощит, делая шаг в сторону, закрывая мальчишек.  
Теперь Бильбо посмотрел на гнома, удивленно приподняв брови. Он сделал ещё один шаг вокруг друга, и тот сразу сделал шаг вместе с хоббитом. И ещё, и ещё. Гномы стали смеяться, как и дети за спиной Торина. Бильбо тоже улыбался. Он даже попытался подлезть под руку, но Дубощит и это ему не позволил.  
— Ладно, я сдаюсь, — Бильбо отошёл, поднимая руки. — Но хочу предупредить, что такими темпами вы будете тренировать всех детей в округе.  
— Мы и не против, — Глоин улыбнулся. Торин и не сомневался, этот суровый на вид гном души не чаял в детях.  
— А что вы скажете, когда придут возмущённые родители? И учтите, я за все это отвечать не собираюсь, — Бильбо обвел рукой компанию и Торина. — Это, вроде бы, была твоя идея, Торин? Так тебе и предстоит отбиваться от взволнованных мамаш, и помогать я вам не буду.  
— Какой ты вредный, — подтрунил Фили, подходя с одной стороны к хоббиту, а с другой подошел Кили и легко ущипнул Бильбо за плечо.  
— Ай, — взломщик отступил от братьев на шаг. — И вовсе я не вредный, просто вы не сталкивались с хоббитами лицом к лицу в бою. А хуже соперника я и вообразить не могу.  
— Ты явно преувеличиваешь, — сказал Торин.  
— О нет, — Бильбо усмехнулся. — Неужели ты не сталкивался с разъяренной матерью, которая узнала, что ее чадо было подвергнуто опасности?  
Кили и Фили сразу же помрачнели. Они сталкивались. Сталкивался и Торин.

Дис ворвалась в тронный зал. Полы её темно-синего дорожного платья трепетали, а грозный взгляд голубых глаз не предвещал ничего хорошего. Волосы и борода растрепались, что тут же наводило на мысли, что она бежала к Торину сразу с дороги. За матерью шли Фили и Кили, которым иногда приходилось переходить на бег, чтобы догнать женщину. Головы юношей были опущены, и у каждого пылало по одному уху. Видимо, сестра уже успела провести своим сыновьям воспитательную беседу. Торин подумал, что в скором времени его поджидает та же учесть, и это в лучшем случае. Он стоял возле трона с Двалином и Балином, решая, как восстановить балки в разрушенном крыле. Но стоило появиться принцессе, как все замолчали и балки сразу же отошли на второй план.  
— Ты должна приехать только через два дня, — это было первое, что Торин сказал сестре после долгой разлуки.  
Неправильный ход.  
— Ты! — взревела женщина, в одно мгновение приближаясь к брату. Она схватила его за ворот рубахи, заставляя слегка нагнуться. — Как у меня чешутся руки закончить то, что не доделал тот орк.  
Дис была ниже старшего брата всего на полголовы. Раньше Торин и Фрерин любили подразнить её за рост, хоть и среди женщин дочь Траина была довольно высокой. Сейчас сестра, казалось, возвышалась над великим королем гномов, так велик был её гнев.  
— Что-то случилось? — самым невинным тоном спросил Торин, хотя прекрасно знал ответ на свой вопрос.  
— Мальчишки! Да на них живого места нет! А если бы они остались калеками? Или ещё хуже! Погибли! Стоил ли твой поход этого? А вы куда смотрели? — последний вопрос был обращён к сыновьям Фундина.  
Они давно отошли на несколько шагов подальше от Торина и почтительно склонили головы. Все знали, что принцесса Дис была справедливой и мудрой, но в гневе была страшна.  
Дис ещё долго метала громы и молнии и несколько лет не прощала брата, который так опрометчиво рискнул ее сыновьями. И Торин не возражал, это было заслуженно, он и правда чуть не потерял мальчишек, и вся вина полностью лежала на нем.

Кили и Фили рассказали хоббитам про свою мать. Они тоже вспомнили именно этот случай.  
— А после полилась первая кровь, — трагично сказал Кили.  
Наступила драматичная пауза. Дети сидели на траве, Бильбо сидел рядом и внимательно слушал рассказ принцев. А потом сказал:  
— И поделом вам.  
— Это ещё почему? — возмутился Кили.  
— Да потому, — очень красноречиво ответил ему хоббит. — Вы только подумайте, она ведь могла потерять вас. Я не представляю, как это можно пережить.  
— Полностью с тобой согласен, — кивнул Торин.  
Кили виновато опустил голову. Он был ещё так юн и не мог в полной мере понять, что его смерть затронет слишком многих и навсегда их изменит. Молодой принц с радостью бы героически расстался с жизнью ради великого дела. В такие минуты забывалась мать, которая ждёт его возвращения, и возлюбленная, которая будет винить себя в его гибели.  
Торин и сам был таким.  
Фили посмотрел на брата и лицо его сразу смягчилось. Старший наследник потрепал младшего по голове, на что Кили стал отмахиваться, а после началась шуточная потасовка. Торин закатил глаза, все как обычно.  
— Я бы очень хотел познакомиться с вашей мамой, — внезапно с улыбкой сказал Бильбо.  
— Дис, — кивнул Торин. — Уверен, вы бы сдружились.  
— Правда?  
— Да, вы оба ужасно вредные.  
Бильбо удивленно уставился на короля, приоткрыв рот. Торина поражало умение взломщика говорить без слов. Все сосредотачивалось в эмоциях и живой мимике лица. Сейчас он словно спрашивал, кто посмел назвать Бильбо Бэггинса вредным, ведь он самый радушный хоббит на всем белом свете.  
Дети уже начали играть, показывая друг другу разные приемы. Тем временем Бильбо заговорил:  
— Ну вот опять. Я не вредный.  
— Быть может, иногда, — сказал Бофур, подавая хоббиту руку.  
— Вовсе нет, — продолжал возмущаться Бильбо, но руку гнома принял и поднялся.  
И хоббит бы продолжил возмущаться, если бы за их спинами не раздался тихий крик. Все сразу же обернулись.  
Фродо лежал на земле, над ним полукругом стояли остальные малыши с самыми взволнованными лицами. Улыбка сразу же сошла с лица Бильбо, и он первым быстрым шагом направился к детям, Торин последовал за ним. Но не успели они дойти, как Фродо резко сел и вытянул вперёд правую руку. Гному показалось, что юный Бэггинс сжимает что-то крошечное между пальцами.  
— Смотри, дядя, — радостно крикнул Фродо.  
И ребёнок широко улыбнулся. Теперь Торин понял, что держал в руке Фродо. Бильбо тоже догадался, поэтому плечи расслабились, и улыбка снова вернулась на его лицо.  
— Напугали, — у взломщика словно гора с плеч свалилась.  
А сжимал в своей руке Фродо молочный зуб. Теперь в верхнем ряду в самом центре у него красовалась щель. Бильбо же подошел к детям и пригрозил им пальцем, попросил драться только под чутким руководством гномов, чтобы избежать травм. Дети активно на это закивали головами, было видно, что они сами не на шутку перепугались. После взломщик взял в руки выпавший зуб, осмотрел и вернул хозяину, а также наказал беречь до дома. Фродо с самым серьезным выражением лица спрятал зуб в карман бридж.

— Зачем хранить зуб? — спросил Торин у Фродо.  
Они возвращались в Бэг Энд как обычно всей большой шумной толпой. Их ряды пополнились двумя не менее шумными полуросликами, которые, кажется, не могли замолчать ни на минуту. Только Бильбо сегодня с ними не было. Он пришёл к ним, только чтобы передать перекус, а после убежал по делам. Сказал, что помогает в подготовке праздника, который состоится послезавтра.  
— Чтобы ночью положить его под подушку, — пояснил Фродо, они с Торином замыкали процессию.  
— И зачем это делать? — снова спросил Торин.  
Юный Бэггинс поднял голову и подозрительно посмотрел на гнома. Ему не верилось, что взрослый может задавать такие глупые вопросы.  
— Просто мы, гномы, так не делаем, — уточнил Дубощит.  
Фродо кивнул, но было видно, что он удивлён.  
— Если положить зуб под подушку, то его ночью заберёт мышка и оставит взамен конфетку, — объяснил малыш.  
Торин внимательно слушал. Чудные, конечно, эти хоббиты с их обычаями.  
— И что, тебе уже приносила? — спросил гном.  
— Да, — мечтательно вздохнул Фродо. — Целую кучу леденцов.  
И он развёл руки в сторону, показывая, какую большую гору сладких подарков ему принесли. А Торин не смог сдержать улыбку, он представил, как Бильбо крадётся в детскую. Что-что, а вот тихо ходить и быть незаметным у него отлично получалось, вспомнить хотя бы, как долго он скрывался в замке Трандуила. Взломщик бы аккуратно вытащил зуб из-под подушки, стараясь не потревожить хрупкий детский сон, а взамен бы разложил ту самую гору леденцов. Он бы поправил сбившееся одеяло и поцеловал Фродо в лоб.  
Дома обедом занялся Бомбур. Хоть Бильбо никак не мог запомнить гномов, но, кажется, стал доверчивее и с каждым разом охотнее уступал свою кухню. Торин ближе познакомился с Мерри и Пиппином. Малыши старались объяснить, в каком они родстве с Фродо, но в их семейном древе такие развилки, что Дубощит сразу же запутался, кто кому кем приходится.  
После сытного обеда дети стали требовать сказки, и гномы сдались. Но рассказывал в этот раз Балин. После они играли, а потом снова играли, а после опять рассказывали истории. И кто бы мог подумать, что четыре крошечных хоббита смогут вытянуть все силы у тринадцати гномов. Лучше всех с детьми, конечно же, справлялся Глоин, он единственный из компании был осчастливлен отцовством.  
Бильбо вернулся только к ужину, выглядел он усталым. Но стоило ему увидеть друзей, как на его лице появилась широкая улыбка. Его повеселила та сцена, которую он застал, придя домой. Ни один из гномов не стоял на ногах, все либо лежали, либо сидели, где придется. Кили и Фили стояли на четвереньках и по двое катали на спинах неутомимых детей. Другого выбора у принцев не было, ведь таков был указ их короля. Юноши были последней надеждой на спасение гномов. Дубощит сидел на полу, облокотившись о стену, и то и дело усмехался, как, например, когда Фили и Кили шуточно сталкивались друг с другом, заставляя детей радостно кричать.  
Когда хозяин норки объявился в комнате, юноши смогли вздохнуть с облегчением, оба завалились на бок вместе с детьми. Бильбо рассказал, что он сегодня делал, и не забыл сообщить, что праздник готовится грандиозный. Правда, завтра он тоже пойдёт помогать, только бы не забыть. Взломщик достал блокнот темно-зеленого цвета и чиркнул там пару строк. Торин прищурился, кажется, вчера он видел в руках хоббита другую записную книгу, совсем иного цвета.  
— Надеюсь, вы покормили детей? — поинтересовался мастер Бэггинс, не отвлекаясь от записей.  
— Обижаешь, они у нас голодными не остались, — заверил строгого родителя Бофур, который лежал на спине, смотрел в потолок и крутил ус.  
— Позвольте поинтересоваться, чем вы их кормили? — не унимался Бильбо, захлопнув книжку.  
— Едой, — ответил растерянный Бофур, поднимаясь на локте, чтобы взглянуть на друга, который задает такие странные вопросы.  
Хоббит закатил глаза, дотрагиваясь пальцами до переносицы. Торин мог поспорить на что угодно, что сейчас полурослик взывал к Эру и прочим Валар и просил дать ему сил, чтобы дальше общаться с гномами.  
— Какой именно? — сделал ещё одну попытку Бильбо.  
— Вкусной, — помог с ответом брату Бомбур.  
Торин едва мог сдерживать улыбку, наблюдая за тем, каким пораженным выглядел хоббит. Он словно не мог понять, говорят гномы на полном серьезе или это такие специфичные шутки. После он посмотрел на детей, надеясь, что хоть они смогут рассказать, что они ели.  
— Мы ели рыбу с картошкой. Дядя Бомбур приготовил такое вкусное картофельное пюре, — сказал Фродо, оставаясь придавленным старшим принцем.  
Мастер Бэггинс успокоился, так как был доволен услышанным. Дети не голодали, а это было самое главное.   
— Мерри, Пиппин, — сказал Бильбо, убирая книжку обратно в карман. — Вам пора к родителям, те вас заждались. Вы сегодня ночуете у бабушки Опалы.  
— А можно мы ещё посидим с господами гномами? — умоляли Мерри и Пиппин, выбираясь из-под Кили.  
Бильбо посмотрел на компанию, а после на Торина. И король слегка качнул головой из стороны в сторону, стараясь донести до Бильбо, что ещё несколько часов с этими детьми точно сведут его в могилу. Конечно, Мерри и Пиппин были хорошими, но в них было столько энергии, что Торин чувствовал себя на их фоне древним стариком.  
Бильбо усмехнулся и кивнул королю, а после обратился к детям:  
— Определенно нет, я хочу отдохнуть в тишине, поэтому топайте к родителям, тебя, Сэм, это тоже касается.  
И хоббит деловито уселся в кресло и сделал вид, что так невыносимо устал, что прямо сейчас заснёт. Все дети, даже Фродо, грустно повесили головы и потопали к выходу, не забывая попрощаться с каждым гномом. Фродо вызвался пройтись до бабушки Опалы. Бильбо кивнул головой и попросил не задерживаться допоздна. И когда последний ребёнок переступил порог, среди гномов раздался радостный возглас.  
Торин поднялся со своего места, потягиваясь, подошел к креслу хоббита и стал набивать трубку табаком. Бильбо возражать не стал.  
А табак у хоббитов и правда был на чудо хорош, ни в одном уделе король такого ещё не пробовал.  
— Спасибо за то, что спас нас, — сказал Торин, закурив.  
— От Мерри и Пиппина? — Бильбо негромко засмеялся, запрокинув голову, чтобы видеть собеседника. — Они славные, особенно когда по отдельности, но стоит им оказаться вместе, так за ними не уследишь.  
— И часто они бывают порознь? — спросил Торин, внимательно разглядывая лицо взломщика. Хоббит нахмурился.  
— Кажется, я видел только один раз.  
— Так я и думал.  
— Не разлей вода, если видишь одного, то второй прячется в кустах и, скорее всего, ворует твои помидоры, — Бильбо опустил голову и посмотрел туда, где сидели племянники Торина и что-то весело обсуждали с братьями Ори. — Иногда эти проказники напоминали Фили и Кили.  
Торин усмехнулся, а после резко замер, не поднеся трубку к губам. Бильбо же резко поднялся с кресла и обернулся. Он смотрел на Торина, рот приоткрыт, а глаза широко распахнуты.  
— Что ты сказал? — не поверил своим ушам король. Остальные гномы притихли и посмотрели на них.  
— Я сказал, — начал медленно говорить взломщик, словно сам до конца не верил. Он поднял руки, сжал и разжал кулаки, а на губах заиграла такая счастливая улыбка. — Что Мерри и Пиппин иногда напоминали мне Фили и Кили. О Эру. Я вспомнил! Вспомнил!  
Бильбо радостно воскликнул, положив руки на плечи Торина и несильно их стиснув. И король замер в трепетном ожидании, что скажет дальше его взломщик.  
— Что ты вспомнил? — сразу же начали спрашивать остальные гномы, подходя ближе к хоббиту.  
Одну руку Бильбо опустил, а вторая продолжала лежать на плече короля. Он посмотрел на друзей, которые окружили его со всех сторон.  
— Я вспомнил, как Фили и Кили испортили твою рубашку, — Бильбо перевел взгляд на Торина. — Так вот, я вроде бы сказал тебе, что это я виноват.  
Кили и Фили, которые стояли близко ко взломщику, посерьезнели и медленно стали отходить назад, стараясь скрыться за спинами товарищей.  
— Да, такое было, — усмехнулся Торин, а после обратился к принцам, пока они не успели спрятаться. — Неужели вы думали, что я сразу не догадался, кто правда был виноват. Что-нибудь ещё помнишь?  
— Кажется, я… — но Бильбо не договорил, улыбка мгновенно сошла с его лица.  
Он схватился свободной рукой за голову и согнулся, продолжая сжимать другой рукой плечо Торина. Тонкие пальцы скомкали мягкую ткань рубашки, а после ощутимо стиснули кожу, но боли гном не почувствовал. Разум короля сейчас полностью был занят беспокойством за полурослика, который болезненно сдвинул брови и зажмурился.  
— Что случилось? — Торин сразу же придержал его под локоть, помог усадить обратно в кресло. А после снова повторил свой вопрос.  
— Кольнуло, — прошептал хоббит, продолжая прижимать ладонь ко лбу. — Словно иглой проткнули.  
— Хватит на сегодня воспоминаний, — заворчал Оин, грубо расталкивая гномов, пробираясь к хозяину норки.  
Торин послушно отошёл от Бильбо и с тревогой наблюдал, как старый целитель стал осматривать их взломщика.

Дубощит нашел хоббита на улице на лавочке, но, что удивительно, тот не курил. Бильбо смотрел вдаль, хмуря светлые брови. Фродо сегодня укладывал Торин. Мальчик обеспокоенно спрашивал, что случилось с дядей Бильбо, на что гном отвечал, что у того разболелась голова. Ребенка, кажется, успокоил такой ответ, он больше не задавал вопросов и позволил Дубощиту себя уложить. Зуб он аккуратно положил под подушку, и Торину пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы заставить возбужденное дитя заснуть. Дошло до того, что гном был вынужден спеть гномью колыбельную, которую пела ему в детстве матушка. Песня была на кхуздуле, но Фродо это нисколько не смутило. А когда малыш смог провалиться в сладкий сон, король подоткнул одеяло и провел по черным мягким кудрям своей грубой большой рукой.  
— Как ты? — спросил гном, усаживаясь возле хоббита.  
Бильбо посмотрел на того, кто посмел нарушить его покой. Кажется, он не был против его компании. Его лицо было непроницаемым, бесстрастным. Хоббит повел плечами и снова взглянул на небо, Торин поступил так же. Свет Эарендиля затмевал другие звезды, мягко освещая спящий Хоббитон. Свет падал и на взломщика, серебря его кудри и кожу. Серые глаза при таком освящении напоминали Торину свет своенравной луны. Сейчас Бильбо выглядел невыносимо одиноким и печальным.  
— Так уже было, я точно знаю, — сказал хоббит, продолжая смотреть на звезду надежды. — Я делаю один шаг вперед, но меня откидывает на сотню назад. Мне никогда не вспомнить.  
Он повернул голову и заглянул в глаза Короля-под-горой. Гном хотел ответил хоббиту, но слова умерли еще где-то в горле. Когда дело касалось разговоров, он всегда терялся. Особенно, если разговор был очень важным.  
— Я не хочу забывать тебя, — говорил Бильбо. А Торин внимательно слушал. — Я ведь понимаю, что ты не можешь гостить у меня вечно, тебе нужно будет вернуться в Эребор. И я снова все забуду. И снова словно часть души вырвут.  
Бильбо дотронулся до своей груди, там, где находилось сердце, сжимая ткань рубашки. А Торин молчал, что он мог сказать? Что не уедет? Не получится. Он король, он правитель Эребора. Он в ответе за гномов, за людей, что живут под боком. Тогда что? Что он разберется с этой проблемой? Они уже больше недели живут у взломщика, но ни на шаг не продвинулись к разгадке.  
— Прости, я не должен был говорить, тебя это расстраивает, я же вижу, — Бильбо натянуто улыбнулся и похлопал гнома по руке.  
— Нет, — спохватился Торин, перехватив руки и сжав тонкие пальцы хоббита в своих ладонях. — Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказывал все, что тебя гложет. Хоть и помочь я тебе не в силах.  
— Спасибо, — теперь улыбка на губах взломщика не была фальшивой, а самой теплой и настоящей. — Это много значит для меня.  
 _«Ты много значишь для меня»._  
Торин вздрогнул от мыслей, которые пронеслись в его голове. Растеряно посмотрел на улыбающегося полурослика, руки которого он так крепко сжимал. Осознание накрыло его ледяной волной.  
Ему нужен Бильбо. Нужно, чтобы он был рядом, заглядывал вот так в глаза. И пока Торин пытался собрать мысли в кучу и разобраться в новом для себя открытии, взломщик приблизился к нему и легко коснулся губами колючей щеки, словно опавший осенний лист. От хоббита пахло выпечкой, мылом и его цветущим садом. Гном вспомнил, как обнял Бильбо на горе Каррок после их первого столкновения с Азогом. Тогда от взломщика пахло пылью, горным ветром и холодным камнем. Торин никогда не забудет то мгновение, когда впервые прижал мастера Бэггинса к себе, и как тот неловко обнял его в ответ.  
Никогда не забудет, как Бильбо впервые его поцеловал.  
Бильбо отстранился от гнома и улыбнулся, а после поднялся с лавочки, в руки он взял небольшой кулёк, который все это время лежал рядом.  
— Это для Фродо? — спросил гном, чтобы только ещё на мгновение задержать хоббита.  
— Да, занял у бабушки Опалы сегодня, — Бильбо сильнее сжал конфеты. — Не готовился я к тому, что в скором времени выпадет зуб. И спасибо, что уложил его сегодня.  
— Это было несложно, — соврал Торин.  
— Он тебе доверяет, — кажется, взломщик не заметил обмана. — Когда он первые дни ночевал у меня, то всю ночь держал меня за руку. Не хотел засыпать, а я как только ни пытался его успокоить, ничего не выходило.  
И хоббит скрылся за зелёной круглой дверью.


	11. 10. Традиции

Бильбо пил чёрный несладкий чай вприкуску с кексом, который он с Бомбуром сделал около получаса назад. Сначала они молча собирали по кухне нужные ингредиенты, а потом, хоббит не успел заметить, как между ними завязалась беседа. Они были на кухне одни, тогда гном и поведал Бильбо, что в Эреборе он работал на одной кухне с самой прекрасной, по его словам, гномкой на свете. Хоббит с улыбкой слушал о том, как та удивительная женщина готовит, за что, собственно, Бомбур и полюбил ее.  
Но когда стали подтягиваться остальные гномы, Бомбур замолчал. Бильбо на это нахмурился. Неужели, стесняется? Или боится, что будут смеяться? Правда, от этих мыслей хоббита отвлёк чайник, который стал свистеть.  
Мистер Бэггинс давно уже расправился с кексом и теперь внимательно слушал Торина Дубощита, который разместился по правую руку. Этот гном рассказывал, что из всех металлов в работе ему всегда лучше поддавалось серебро. Возможно, из-за того, что работал больше всего с ним. Все же большую часть своей жизни он прожил в Синих горах, где золота не было. Хоббит, конечно же, ничего в этом не смыслил, но Торин был так поглощён рассказом, что синие глаза радостно светились. А Бильбо рассматривал гнома, приоткрыв рот, стараясь не пропустить ни одного слова. Что бы Торин ему не рассказывал, хоббит готов был слушать, только бы гном говорил и говорил.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что гномы могут быть такими красивыми. У Торина абсолютно преображалось лицо, стоило тому улыбнуться. А вкупе с солнечным светом, что падал из окна прямо на предводителя гномов, зрелище поистине было завораживающим. Конечно, это не особо прилично, вот так сидеть и пялиться, откровенно рассматривать чужое лицо. Но сейчас у Бильбо было идеальное прикрытие, как он считал. И совсем не замечал, как счастливо ухмыляется компания, наблюдая за ними.  
— Дядя!  
Хоббит сразу же повернул голову и увидел Фродо, который забежал на кухню в чем спал: в белой пижаме. Мальчик спал сегодня так сладко, что у Бильбо рука не поднялась его будить. Фродо подбежал к дяде и встал между ним и Торином.  
— Смотрите, — ребёнок с широкой щербатой улыбкой высыпал на стол конфеты.  
— Вау, — Бильбо очень надеялся, что изумление он сыграет правдоподобно.  
— Это ещё не всё, — предупредил Фродо.  
— В каком смысле «не всё»? — теперь хоббит удивлялся по-настоящему.  
Племянник разжал руку, которую до этого держал в кулаке. На ладошке Бильбо разглядел две железные бусины. Подобные украшения он видел в богатых гривах гномов. Хоббит взял одну из бусин и внимательно осмотрел. На ней красовалась руна, которую он не мог прочитать. Бильбо посмотрел на Торина, а тот только улыбнулся и подмигнул.  
— Это точно принесла не мышка, — сказал мистер Бэггинс, протягивая бусину Дубощиту.  
— Вот и я так же подумал, — теперь Фродо смотрел на Торина, ожидая его вердикта.  
Бильбо посмотрел на остальных гномов, которые хитро улыбались и переглядывались. Ну точно, теперь понятно, откуда ноги растут. После того, как бусину разглядел король, он пустил ее по рукам. Так каждый гном внимательно рассматривал украшение, а после передавал следующему.  
— Надо же, Фродо, — удивился Кили (Бильбо признал, что играл он очень натурально), когда бусина оказалась в его руках. — Это большая удача.  
— Что это значит? — не унимался ребёнок, от нетерпения он даже начал подпрыгивать на месте.  
— Видимо, не только мышка оставила тебе подарок, но и каменная ящерица, — Фили был последним, кто держал в руках бусину, которую он вернул обратно Фродо.  
— Каменная ящерица? — спросил юный Бэггинс, смотря на дядю, на что Бильбо только пожал плечами. Пускай гномы сами объясняют свои сказки.  
— Они живут в горах, и, возможно одна из них заползла в чей-то сапог, пока мы пробирались через Мглистые горы, — объяснил Бофур.  
— Но я не понимаю, — Фродо растеряно смотрел на гномов.  
— Что же тут непонятного? — спросил Торин.  
— Если мышка оставила конфеты в обмен на зуб, то что тогда взяла ящерица? А вдруг они подрались из-за моего зубика? — Фродо смотрел на гномов своими печальными глазами.  
Гномы сразу же притихли и подрастеряли весь свой задор. А Бильбо едва сдерживал улыбку. Вот вам и сказочники, даже не углубились в детали. Он бы рассмеялся сейчас, если бы Фродо не выглядел таким печальным. Хоббит поймал взгляд Торина и увидел там отчаяние и мольбу о помощи. Это был запрещённый приём.  
Бильбо тяжело вздохнул и заговорил:  
— Если бы они подрались, малыш, то не оставили бы два подарка. Вероятно, они твой зубик поделили. Ты ведь хорошо за ними ухаживал и каждому нужен был такой в коллекцию, хотя бы часть.  
Грустное выражение лица ребёнка сменилось улыбкой, и хоббит увидел, как гномы вздохнули с облегчением. Торин благодарно кивнул Бильбо.  
— А как их надевать? — спросил Фродо, подбегая к королю гномов.  
— В этом нет ничего сложного, — улыбнулся Торин.  
Он взял одну чёрную прядь возле виска и стал заплетать тонкую косичку с необычным плетением. На конце косички гном одним движением закрепил бусину, а после принялся за следующую косичку и повторил все предыдущие действия. Когда украшения были крепко закреплены в волосах, Фродо убежал, скорее всего, искать зеркало. Но вернулся через несколько минут, подбежал к Бильбо и забрал со стола рассыпанные ранее конфеты. А после подошел к каждому гному, делясь своим подарком. Друзья со смущенной улыбкой принимали конфеты, они совсем не ожидали, что малыш так щедро поделится своим подарком. Таким образом, из целой кучи сладостей у Фродо осталась всего одна конфета, но улыбался при этом он радостнее всех.

Когда завтрак был закончен, хоббит увидел, как быстро гномы покидали кухню, уводя с собой его племянника. Так что Бильбо не успел и глазом моргнуть, как он с Торином остался наедине. Они переглянулись, кажется, гном также был удивлен поведением своих товарищей. Хоббит только хмыкнул и поднялся, собирая тарелки и чашки. Торин последовал его примеру и стал собирать грязную посуду. Бильбо хотел его остановить, но, увидев, что король улыбался, передумал. Если гном так хотел ему помочь, то Бэггинс не будет его отговаривать. Хотя это и было признаком не самого хорошего хозяина.  
Они распределили обязанности. Бильбо мыл посуду, а Торин стоял рядом и вытирал блюдца и чашки клетчатым жёлтым полотенцем. Хоббит следил за ним краем глаза и поражался, что, несмотря на грубые крупные руки, гном аккуратно вытирал тарелки и так же аккуратно ставил их на отведённое место.  
— Спасибо, что выручил нас, — сказал Торин. — Фродо не уточнил, что конфеты идут как обмен, а не как подарок.  
— Прежде чем воплощать такие идеи, стоило бы меня предупредить, — проворчал Бильбо, протягивая гному чашку.  
— Ты прав, просто хотел порадовать Фродо, вот и предложил остальным мне подыграть.  
— Такими темпами ты его избалуешь.  
— Бильбо, это ведь самые обычные бусины.  
— Но не для Фродо.  
Бильбо покачал головой, закрыл кран и дотянулся до полотенца, точно такой же расцветки, что держал в руках Торин, но висело на специальном крючке.  
— Что там было?  
— Ты о чем? — не понял гном, протягивая хоббиту полотенце, чтобы тот его убрал.  
— На бусинах, — пояснил Бильбо, раскладывая все на свои места. — На них ведь есть руны, которые я, конечно же, не знаю.  
— Ах это, — кивнул Торин. — Khazadul sagh. Что значит «друг гномов».  
— Приятно, что вы считаете его своим другом, — признался хоббит.  
— Иногда я забываю, что он хоббит, а не гном.  
— Но все же он хоббит, как бы всем вам не хотелось обратного.  
— Ты злишься.  
— Вовсе нет.  
— Злишься.  
— Нет, точнее… — Бильбо развёл руками. — Я не знаю… не знаю. Но меня что-то тревожит.  
Бильбо и правда не знал, но чувство было неприятное. Словно что-то неправильно, а что он понять не мог. Подарок гномы сделали чудесный, но хоббит все равно переживал. Из раздумий его вывела тяжелая рука Торина, которая опустилась на плечо. Это успокоило Бильбо, и он положил свою руку поверх руки гнома.

— Я думал, мы сегодня будем тренироваться с дядей Торином, — ворчал Фродо.  
Бильбо как раз поправлял воротник на его рубашке, а ребёнок только вертелся, усложняя работу.  
— Мало ли что ты хотел, — хоббит мог ворчать не хуже. — Да и господам гномам нужно уже отдохнуть от тебя.  
— А мы вовсе не устали, — сразу стали защищать ребёнка гномы, кажется, это был Глоин.  
Бильбо хмуро посмотрел на гномов и те сразу же опустили глаза. Вот теперь хоббит будет злым надзирателем, который не дает племяннику жизни.  
— Дядя, они говорят, что не устали, — ныл ребёнок.  
— Фродо, прекрати себя так вести, — Бильбо пригрозил племяннику пальцем. — Мы должны помочь бабушке Опале, а иначе ты завтра весь день просидишь дома, пока все остальные будут веселиться.  
Фродо прекратил вертеться, но вместо этого надулся. Хоббит не стал это комментировать и наконец-то смог поправить одежду малыша. Не гоже Фродо ходить неопрятным, а то остальные жители Шира решат, что Бильбо о ребёнке совсем не заботится. Что было совсем не так.  
— Все, прекрасно, — Бильбо улыбнулся своему племяннику, но тот только отвернул голову. Улыбка сразу же сошла с лица хоббита, он поднялся и направился к выходу. — Пойдём.  
И Бильбо отправился по тропинке и слышал, как за спиной недовольно топает племянник. Хоббит вовсе не злился на ребёнка, он ведь прекрасно понимал, что Фродо хочет бегать с гномами и веселиться, а не помогать готовить кучу еды и таскать стулья. Хоть у Бэггинса и были проблемы с памятью, но он все же помнил, какого это — быть ребёнком.  
Бильбо любил убегать в лес и приносить домой ветки, листья и камни, весь перепачканный в грязи. Любил играть с мамой в загадки или прятаться от неё, а делать это в Бэг Энде всегда было весело. Но также Бильбо помнил, что отец учил его вести хозяйство, обучал грамоте и истории. Его учили работать и трудиться, научили быть самостоятельным. Поэтому как опекун, он должен был воспитать Фродо правильно.  
Но Фродо заметно повеселел, когда узнал, что Гэмджи тоже сегодня помогают в подготовке праздника, как и родители Мерри и Пиппина, а следовательно, Фродо не будет там скучно.  
Так и вышло, дети больше играли с бумажными украшениями, чем помогали. Бильбо наблюдал за ними одним глазом, пока украшал яблочный пирог. Пока на улице расставляли столы, они находились дома на кухне. А кухня в доме Туков была просторной и светлой. На стенах множество деревянных ящиков и полочек, где хранится великое множество приправ и трав. Была печь, удобный стол для готовки и огромное количество различных форм для кексов и пирогов всех возможных размеров. Сколько себя помнил Бильбо, эта кухня всегда выглядела так и ни одна чашка не меняла свое местоположение. Бэггинс стоял за столом в фартуке, который ему великодушно одолжили хозяйки этой норы. Не хотелось бы перепачкать сюртук в муке. А рядом сидела бабушка Опала. Она не помогала, а просто курила длинную трубку и отвлекала Бэггинса разговорами. Большую часть работы сделали еще вчера, поэтому оставались мелочи. Гномам сегодня не придется долго ждать.  
Бабушка как раз вспоминала свою молодость, когда Бильбо украдкой передавал детям ягоды. Женщина пристально посмотрела на главного помощника по кухне, а после ее глаза подозрительно заблестели.  
— Что случилось? — Бэггинс занервничал.  
— Ты такой славный, Бильбо, — женщина достала пестрый носовой платочек и промокнула глаза. — Как жаль, что Белладонна не видит, каким ты вырос.  
И шумно высморкалась. Дети притихли, а Бильбо вытер руки об светло-серый фартук и обнял женщину, а та крепко обняла его в ответ. Он погладил хрупкую спину и прижался щекой к седым мягким волосам. От этой женщины пахло крепким табаком, как и пятьдесят лет назад, когда Бильбо ее впервые обнял. Белладонна любила ходить в гости к Опале и, конечно же, брала с собой сына.  
Бильбо знал, как сильно Опала Тук любила его маму и как тяжело переживала ее потерю. Тут хоббиту на помощь пришла поддержка. Фродо прижался к женщине с другого бока, та засмеялась сквозь слёзы и потрепала чёрные кудри, случайно задев бусины.  
— Какая красота, — Опала пропустила бусину между сухих пальцев, а после потрепала розовые щечки ребёнка. — Ваши друзья гномы подарили?  
— Нет, — улыбнулся Фродо. — Это каменная ящерка оставила за мой зуб.  
И малыш просунул язык сквозь щель между зубов. К нему подбежал сразу Пиппин и с интересом заглянул в рот, а после стал расспрашивать про волшебную ящерицу. Подтянулись остальные дети, окружив Фродо. А юный Бэггинс восторженно рассказывал про ящерку и был уверен, что даже совсем немного видел ее сквозь сон.  
После Бильбо вышел под руку с бабушкой на улицу вместе с детьми. Погода радовала. Бэггинс зажмурился и подставил лицо солнечным лучам. Но понежиться на солнышке долго не удалось. Его отвлекла одна из кузин, которая отметила, что у Фродо сильно отросли волосы и пора бы подстричь. И ответ ребёнка поразил всех хоббитов, что собрались на улице.  
— Я не хочу стричься, хочу отрастить длинные волосы, как у гномов.  
Кажется, та самая кузина, что заговорила про волосы, громче всех охнула и крепко стиснула руку своего мужа. Бильбо закатил глаза, столько драмы. И ещё он понял, что абсолютно все хоббиты, кроме Опалы, были недовольны Бильбо Бэггинсом и его ужасным воспитанием.  
Бабушка Опала увела детей обратно в нору, а Бильбо стал выслушивать упреки в свой адрес.  
— Где это видано, хоббит хочет быть гномом!  
— Длинные волосы!  
— Может, он ещё захочет носить сапоги!  
Бильбо поднял вверх руки, призывая всех к тишине, но на него никто не обратил внимания.  
— Прошу вас помолчать, — в итоге не выдержал Бэггинс, и хоббиты притихли. — У вас такая реакция, словно Фродо сказал, что он ваши огороды обворовал. Его волосы — это его решение, и уже не вам это решать.  
— Но, Бильбо, это все влияние твоих гостей-гномов. Приличный хоббит никогда бы…  
— Кажется, вы забыли с кем говорите, — рассердился Бильбо. — Вы говорите с безумным Бэггинсом, который когда-то отправился с этими самыми гномами в путешествие. И эти гномы мои друзья, поэтому мне не хотелось бы слушать от вас неприятные слова в их адрес.  
Бильбо развернулся, зашёл в дом, быстро попрощался с Опалой, взял Фродо на руки и стрелой вылетел из норы. Подальше от этих хоббитов, которые кричали что-то вслед. А Бильбо продолжал идти вперед, не видя дороги.  
— Прости меня, — Фродо обнял дядю за шею.  
Хоббит сразу же замер и удивленно уставился на племянника. Он и забыл, что он не один. Злость сразу же отошла на второй план. Бэггинс осмотрелся и понял, что они почти пришли к Бэг Энду.  
— Не нужно извиняться, — рассеянно ответил Бильбо, удобнее перехватывая малыша на руках, и перешёл на обычный шаг.  
— Но ты ведь злишься.  
— Я ведь злюсь не на тебя.  
— А я думал, что ты разозлился из-за того, что я сказал, что хочу длинные волосы.  
— Мы поговорим об этом дома, хорошо?  
Фродо кивнул, и путь до дома они преодолели в тишине.

Когда они зашли в нору, Бильбо отпустил Фродо и прошёл в свою комнату. Ему нужно было побыть одному, собрать мысли в кучу. С одной стороны, его разозлили хоббиты, которые стали осуждать Фродо, с другой стороны, его это пугало. Пугало то, как сильно Фродо привязался к гномам. Они ведь не всегда будут рядом, вернутся домой, а они останутся здесь. И что будет тогда?  
Бильбо достал книжку с серым переплетом, утром он быстро ее пролистал, особо не вчитываясь. Сейчас он стал медленно перелистывать страницы, это успокаивало. Он перечитывал строки о Торине и забывал о случившемся. Вот прошлый он описывал их разговоры, вот, например, вчера Бильбо поцеловал его в щеку.  
Бильбо резко поднялся со стула и отошёл подальше от стола и книжки, что на нем лежала. Он замотал головой, а после сделал шаг вперёд и вытянул голову, перечитывая те самые строки.  
 _«Меня переполняли эмоции, и все, что я хотел в тот момент, так это поцеловать этого хмурого гнома»._  
Что он сделал? Бильбо прикрыл глаза, вспоминая, как беззаботно болтал утром с Торином. Как же неловко. И ведь не скажет он: «Ой, прошу прощения, что вчера вас поцеловал, я случайно».  
Ведь не случайно. Вчера он этого хотел. Хотел очень сильно.  
Читать дальше было сложно, с момента, когда хоббит пришел, он не зажигал свечей, а свет с улицы перестал заглядывать в его комнату. Бильбо отвернулся к окну и сощурился. Он увидел розовое небо над холмами. Солнце уже клонилось к горизонту.  
Как долго он пробыл в комнате?  
Неохотно хоббит снял жилетку, повесил на стул и размял затекшие плечи, поправляя подтяжки. Привел в порядок воротник и вышел из комнаты. Он и так пропустил обед, не хватало повесить ещё и ужин на гномов. Не только дурной хоббит, но ещё и ужасный хозяин.  
Он удивленно застыл в коридоре, в норе стояла абсолютная тишина. А вдруг гномы на него обиделись? Бильбо взволнованно побежал по коридору, заглядывая в комнаты, но встречал только пустоту. Он сильно запереживал, когда не нашёл никого ни на кухне, ни в гостиной, ни в кладовой. Бильбо выбежал на улицу, резко распахнув дверь. И снова никого. Но сейчас он хотя бы услышал шум разговоров. Хоббит пошёл на звук, для этого пришлось обойти свою норку.  
За домом пряталась вся компания гномов вместе с крошечным хоббитом. Они развели костёр в паре шагов от клумб и жарили сосиски. Бильбо притаился в тени дерева и с интересом наблюдал за пестрой компанией. Бомбур держал в руках тарелку, наполненную едой, а его братья, Бифур и Бофур, постоянно подкладывали ему ещё еды. Глоин пытался что-то втолковать Оину. Нори и Дори сидели по обе стороны от младшего брата, уговаривая того съесть полезную траву, а не только мясо. Кили и Фили так вообще перекидывались едой, за что их журил Балин, а его брат молча ел и наблюдал за шалопаями-принцами. Торин же держал прутик над костром, а на коленях у него устроился Фродо и копировал действия взрослого. Гном о чем-то рассказывал ребёнку, а тот слушал и постоянно то кивал, то улыбался.  
Вот вам и ужин. Бильбо улыбнулся, но спешить к гномам не стал. За костром и без него было весело. Хоббит прижался спиной к теплой коре дерева. Одно из чудес, которое Бильбо принес после похода. Он нашел желудь в кармане совершенно случайно, когда чистил одежду. Хоббит сразу же посадил плод в землю в саду. И никак не ожидал, что так быстро появится росток, а за ним саженец. А после дуб раскинул свои могучие ветви, буквально за несколько лет. А главное — продолжает расти. Хоббит всегда успокаивался, когда сидел под этим деревом.  
А еще его успокаивало кольцо. Бильбо поморщился, вспомнив, что оставил его в кармане жилета. Он посмотрел на свою нору и подумал, может, ему стоит вернуться в свою комнату. Хотелось просто подержать прохладный металл в руке, может, даже надеть. Отчего-то сейчас он почувствовал себя лишним и ненужным. Хоббит понял, что ему знакомо это ощущение, и горько усмехнулся. Видимо, не впервой ему смотреть на дружных гномов и осознавать, что среди них тебе нет места.  
И хоббит решился уйти, выпрямился и сделал шаг назад, но на этом все закончилось. Он почувствовал, как робко его дернули за рукав. Бильбо опустил голову и увидел Фродо. Малыш отпустил рукав, но сразу же перехватил руку дяди. Горячие от костра детские ладони приятно согревали. Ребенок, не отпуская чужую руку, отправился обратно к шумной компании. Бильбо ничего не оставалось, как последовать за племянником. Он промолчал, но в глубине души был так счастлив. Рад, что не пришлось возвращаться в душную комнату. Оставаться наедине со своими мыслями было страшно, а с чернильной тьмой, что следовала за ними, было еще страшнее.  
— Не нашли место получше, чтобы разжечь костёр? — заворчал хоббит, подходя ближе к компании.  
Фродо вернулся на своё место возле Торина и взял в руки прутик. Король протянул ребёнку тарелку с хлебом. Малыш с радостью взял пару кусков и отвернулся к огню.  
— А чем плохо это место? — спросил Торин, даже не думая отвлекаться от еды.  
— Кажется, вы совсем не заметили грядки с земляникой под боком, — продолжал возмущаться Бильбо, устраиваясь на земле возле Торина и Фродо.  
— Так это земляника? — гном даже не пытался отыграть удивление. Он отвернулся от костра и протянул хоббиту прутик, на котором шкварчала сосиска.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Бильбо, аккуратно подцепляя еду, стараясь не обжечь пальцы.  
Как понял Бэггинс, гномы предались воспоминаниям о походе. Но не углублялись в подробности. Говорили о том, как хорошо после длительного перехода разбить лагерь. Бомбур был ответственным за еду, а Бильбо ему иногда помогал. Рассказывали, как Фили и Кили постоянно доставляли всем проблемы.  
— Мы с этим не согласны, — возмущались племянники Торина.  
Гномы стали подкидывать воспоминания, где так или иначе фигурировали Фили и Кили. Таких воспоминаний оказалось много, так мог и весь вечер пройти. Что удивительно, но юноши на каждый свой проступок находили оправдания. За разговорами Бильбо и не заметил, как солнце окончательно скрылось за холмами. Воздушное и нежное розовое небо сменилось не менее красивыми цветами. Темно-синий плавно смешался с идущим от горизонта фиолетовым оттенком.  
— Бильбо, — обратил на себя внимание Торин, отвлекая Бэггинса от созерцания неба. — Пока ты не пришёл, мы рассказывали друг другу, что видим в огне.  
— Это как? — не понял хоббит.  
Дубощит закинул волосы за спину, возможно, не хотел подпалить или подставить локоны под случайную искру. Рыжие блики огня играли на лице и отражались в синих глазах. Он выглядел таким волшебным и нереальным. Словно герой из древних легенд. Тайные предания про великих воинов и королей древности. Торин был намного красивее любого неба, которые видел и не видел Бильбо Бэггинс.  
— Каждый смотрел в костёр и говорил первое, что ему вспоминалось, — объяснил Фродо. — Я, например, увидел фейерверки Гэндальфа.  
— А я походный костер, — радостно сообщил Кили.  
— Или огонь в горниле.  
— Или домашний очаг.  
Гномы стали подкидывать варианты, и каждый видел что-то свое, непохожее на видения других. Только Торин молчал, он один не открыл душу, но внимательно слушал друзей. Хоббит сразу понял, что такая у гнома натура: не выставлять чувства на показ. Бильбо подумал, что, должно быть, тяжело все держать в себе. Тяжело всегда быть сильным.   
— И как же мне увидеть? — спросил Бильбо.  
— Просто посмотри в огонь, стараясь отпустить все мысли, — сказал Дубощит, аккуратно дотронувшись пальцами до щеки полурослика и плавно повернул голову того к костру. Хоббит только надеялся, что его щеки горели от близости огня, а не от грубых мозолистых рук гномьего короля.  
Бильбо закатил глаза, глупости какие. Что он может увидеть в огне, кроме самого огня. Но понимая, что от него так просто не отстанут, хоббит прищурившись, присмотрелся. Языки пламени высоко тянулись вверх, изредка пуская столб крошечных искр в небо. Тлеющие поленья, почерневшая кора и алые угли.  
Просто огонь.  
Ветер решил поменять траекторию, и дым от костра пошёл в ту сторону, где сидел Бильбо и Торин. Хоббит зажмурился, это произошло инстинктивно из-за резкого порыва ветра. Запах дыма был повсюду, окружая Бильбо со всех сторон. Он приоткрыл веки, не хотелось бы, чтобы из-за дыма начали слезиться глаза. И замер.  
Первое, что пришло ему в голову, когда он вновь посмотрел на огонь — это зубастая драконья пасть, которая опасно близко подобралась к нему.  
— Дракон, — шепнул Бильбо.  
Страшное наваждение пропало так же быстро, как и появилось. Все остальные замерли, когда услышали ответ, даже Фродо, который сидел под боком, притих. Бильбо же нахмурился.  
Совсем немного, но он помнил дракона. Огромный и жуткий с вкрадчивым голосом. Живот его украшали камни и золотые монеты, затесавшиеся между чешуек. И яркие глаза, такие же опасные, как разбушевавшийся костер. А зубы словно копья, одного взгляда на которых хватало, чтобы внутри все похолодело.  
Змеиный шепот часто проникал в кошмары Бэггинса. Хорошие сны он никогда не запоминал, но вот кошмары — другое дело.  
Дракон шептал ему.  
 _«Я тебя чую»_  
Только от этих слов по спине пробегали мурашки, а живот сводило неприятными спазмами. И нигде не скрыться от жуткого змея, даже волшебное кольцо не убережет Бильбо.  
Бильбо тряхнул головой, силясь развеять неприятные мысли. Отвернувшись от огня, он посмотрел на Торина. Гном внимательно наблюдал за ним, хоббит надеялся, что Дубощит не слишком долго на него смотрел. От его взгляда становилось неловко, но в тоже время хоббит не мог сдержать улыбку, когда случайно встречался глазами с королем гномов.  
— Ты видел дракона? — спросил Фродо, первым развеяв тягучую тишину.  
— Кажется, видел, — неуверенно ответил Бильбо.  
— Как не видеть, — сразу возмутились гномы.  
— Фродо, твой дядя не только видел дракона, он говорил с ним, — сообщил Ори.  
Ребенок посмотрел на опекуна с такими широкими глазами, словно видел его впервые. Бильбо неловко улыбнулся.  
— И о чем я, интересно, мог говорить с драконом? — хоббит скептически отнесся к заявлениям гномов.  
— А вот об этом мы не знаем, — развел руками Фили. — Ты один пошел к нему.  
— Что? — удивленно пискнул Бильбо.  
Он говорил с драконом один на один? Интересно, о чем. О кружевных салфетках его матушки?  
— Как жаль, что ты не помнишь, — сказал Фродо, опустив голову. — Я бы очень хотел узнать всю-всю историю.  
— Прости, малыш, — Бильбо погладил черные кудри.  
— Когда-нибудь ты обязательно вспомнишь, — сурово сказал Торин, пресекая одним тоном все попытки хоббита к спору. — Обещаю, ты вспомнишь.  
И в словах короля было так много уверенности, что Бэггинс только и смог, что растерянно кивнуть. Если Торин не сомневался в своих словах, то сложно было не разделить с ним эту уверенность.  
Они сидели у костра еще немного, пока Торин первым не заметил, что Фродо стал клевать носом. Малыш засыпал, что неудивительно после сытного ужина в тепле и уюте. Бильбо уже собирался взять племянника на руки, хотя сейчас носить его стало сложнее. Но хоббита опередил Дубощит, который поднял Фродо, словно тот ничего не весил. Что неудивительно, ведь у короля гномов были такие широкие плечи и мощные руки. Он бы и самого Бильбо поднял так же легко. Торин отправился в нору, а хоббит поторопился за ним. Напоследок он взглянул через плечо на костер, языки пламени ярко вспыхнули огненными широкими крыльями. Бильбо, тихо ойкнув, поспешил за королем.  
Гном довольно бережно уложил ребенка на кровать, но Фродо не хотел во сне отпускать доброго дядю и схватил своей крошечной ручкой за большой палец подгорного короля. Бильбо помог Торину освободиться из цепких рук, стараясь как можно аккуратнее разжать детские пальцы. Спустя минуту гному и хоббиту удалось устроить Фродо на кровати. Бэггинс сел на край постели в ногах малыша, а Дубощит сел на пол, скрестив ноги. Вдвоем они смотрели на ребенка.  
— Торин, — шепнул Бильбо, не хотелось разбудить племянника. — А что ты видел в огне?  
Он повернул голову к гному. Какое у него красивое лицо. Разве есть на свете кто-то прекраснее? Раньше Бильбо считал, что эльфы являются самыми совершенными существами во всем Средиземье. Но так было только потому, что он не помнил Короля-Под-Горой.  
— Раньше я тоже видел дракона, — Дубощит также перешел на шепот. — В огне часто различал его крылья.  
— Правда? — удивился хоббит.  
— Да, — кивнул гном. — Дракон своим пламенем убил многих моих товарищей и отнял мой дом. И я жил ненавистью. Я закрывал глаза и видел мой дом, объятый огнём.  
— Это ужасно, — Бильбо правда было больно слышать о том кошмаре, что пришлось пережить Торину.  
— Но так было раньше.  
— Что же ты видишь теперь?  
— Тебя, — только и ответил гном.  
— Меня? — не поверил хоббит. — Интересно, почему? Видишь, как я готовлю над костром походный паёк?  
Торин хмыкнул, видимо, оценил шутку. Хоббит так бы и засиял, как новенькая монета. Но гном сразу же посерьезнел, и Бильбо ничего не оставалось, кроме как подавить улыбку.   
— Я вижу деревья в огне и маленького воина, который встал между мной и жестоким орком. Я вижу хоббита, который закрыл меня собой и спас мне жизнь.  
— Неужели этот хоббит — я? — Бильбо не верил своим ушам.  
— Ты, — гном хоть и не улыбался, но лицо у него было расслабленное. Торин выглядел спокойным. — Ты не один раз спасал мою жизнь, Бильбо.  
Фродо заворочался во сне и перевернулся на живот. Взрослые сразу же замолчали, им совсем не хотелось будить ребенка. Торин поправил одеяло, разглаживая складки на ткани.  
— Торин, — снова позвал Бильбо. — Могу я попросить тебя кое о чем?  
Гном отвлекся от ребенка и внимательно посмотрел на хозяина норы. Видимо, Бильбо не часто просил у короля об одолжении. Хоббит глубоко вдохнул, собираясь с мыслями, нужно было правильно подобрать слова.  
— Это насчет Фродо, я не знаю, сказал ли он вам, что произошло у Опалы…  
— Он рассказал, — ответил Торин. — Сказал, что из-за него тебя ругали другие дяди и тети. Он из-за этого очень переживал.  
— О, ужас, — хоббит сокрушенно опустил голову на руки. — Я обещал, что поговорю с ним, как мы придем домой. Что же я наделал…  
— Прекрати себя корить, — гном подвинулся ближе к другу и, насколько это было возможно, бережно отвел руки от лица хоббита. — Мы с ним поговорили и убедили, что ты совсем не расстроен из-за него, а просто переживаешь из-за предстоящего праздника. Так что насчет твоей просьбы?  
— Я завтра все забуду, поэтому прошу тебя об одном. Не знаю, правда, как лучше это сделать, поговорить с ним или как.  
— Почему тебе не поговорить с ним? Ты ведь его любимый дядя.  
— Да, любимый дядя, но ты для него настоящий герой и авторитет. Я буду только рад, если он перенесет от тебя лучшие черты характера. Но я не хочу, чтобы при этом потерял себя. Да, я переживаю за него. Длинные волосы? Будь это просто его желанием, я бы и слова не сказал, но ведь он просто хочет вас копировать. Это неправильно. Все же, как ему этого ни хотелось, он хоббит, а не гном. Да и ведь вы не будете с нами вечно. Уедете, а каково будет ему? Прости, я говорю сбивчиво, не могу собрать мысли в кучу. Но у меня сердце не на месте.  
— Тише, — Торин положил руку на щеку полурослика, задевая кудри. — Я понимаю, что ты имеешь ввиду. И, Бильбо, обещаю тебе, я постараюсь сделать все, что в моих силах.  
Торин обещал ему, что поможет. И хоббит верил своему королю.


	12. 11. С днём рождения, Опала Тук!

— Я не надену это, — строго отчеканил Торин, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Но почему нет? — возмутился хоббит.  
Он держал в руках темно-синий шелковый платок. Гном покачал головой. Ни одно живое существо не заставит Короля-Под-Горой надеть глупую повязку на шею.  
— Я ведь даже подобрал в тон твоей одежды, — Бильбо сурово свёл брови, устремив на собеседника испепеляющий взгляд.  
— Я буду выглядеть глупо, — как бы хоббит ни старался, у него ничего не выйдет, Торин был непреклонен.  
— Разве я выгляжу глупо? — взломщик дотронулся до своего украшения на шее тёпло-зелёного цвета.  
— Ты — хоббит.  
— О, я и забыл об этом, — Бильбо отвернулся и довольно грубо кинул платок на стол.  
Они вдвоём стояли в гостиной. Как понял Торин, остальные ещё прихорашивались перед праздником. Дубощит привык к быстрым сборам, оттого уже давно расхаживал по норке готовым. В дорогу он не брал ничего особо парадного, того, в чем он встречался с послами в Эреборе, но одна приличная рубашка у него нашлась. Синего цвета с вышитыми на воротнике и манжетах рунами. Эту вещь ему подарила сестра на его прошлый день рождения. Дис сама расшивала рубашку серебряными нитями.  
Бильбо тоже успел нарядиться. Привычные бриджи непонятного коричневого цвета, белая рубашка без узоров, темно-бордовый жилет, а поверх ещё пиджак дивного зелёного цвета, как у хвойного дерева.  
— Почему тебе так важно, чтобы я надел этот платок? — спросил Торин.  
— Потому что мы идём на праздник, и как бы тебе того не хотелось, мы идём на праздник хоббитов, а не гномов, — Бильбо скопировал позу гнома, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Сомневаюсь, что если бы ты пошёл на праздник гномов, то не надел бы свой дурацкий платок, — говорил гном, на что Бильбо уже собирался ответить, но Торин продолжил говорить. — И почему ты только ко мне пристал с этим платком?  
Тут запал хоббита утих. Он поджал губы и нахмурился. Видимо сам не мог ответить на этот вопрос.  
— Ладно, твоя взяла, — заворчал хоббит и нахмурился ещё сильнее, когда увидел довольную улыбку на лице гнома.  
Торин бессовестно радовался своей небольшой победе. Даже Бильбо не заставит его надеть эту удавку. Гном поправил воротник и дотронулся до волос. Утром он тщательно их расчесал, но, может, стоит заплести пару кос. Торин неосознанно пропустил пару прядей через пальцы.  
— Помочь тебе с прической? — внезапно спросил Бильбо.  
Видимо, он больше не дулся. Гном всегда удивлялся, каким отходчивым был хоббит. Никогда и ни на кого не таил обиды. Торин же стушевался. Дать взломщику расчесать волосы?  
— Прости, но только близкие могут касаться волос гнома, например, родные, — очень сложно оказалось отказывать хоббиту, а после добавил. — Или возлюбленный.  
— А, извини, — Бильбо виновато улыбнулся. — Пойду тогда проверю, как там Фродо.  
И он ушёл, оставив Торина одного. Гном не стал заплетать новых кос, просто решил переплести старые на новый манер, с другим, более торжественным, плетением. Он пристально смотрел в окно, стараясь отвлечься, но мысль о Бильбо, который мог помочь ему с косами, никак не хотела покидать голову.  
Да что за глупости.  
Торин мотнул головой, стараясь избавиться от навязчивой мысли о пальцах полурослика в своих волосах. Никому еще, кроме семьи, не доверял Дубощит свои косы. Мысли постоянно вертелись вокруг хоббита. Сегодня утром все было как обычно. Бильбо растерянно смотрел на гномов. Не узнавал. Как бы Торин ни хотел себе этого признавать, но с каждым днем это угнетало все больше. Точило мерзким червяком где-то в глубине души.

Сборы, оказалось, занимают очень много времени, так как компания покинула Бэг Энд только в пятом часу. Бильбо заверил Торина, что это они ещё рано придут. Бороды у всех расчесаны и заплетены аккуратно, ни один лишний волос не выбивался из сложных конструкций. Одежда у всех выглаженная и чистая, любо-дорого смотреть. Юноши в числе Фили, Кили и Ори так и светились от радости в предвкушении новых эмоций и ощущений. Не каждый день их приглашают на хоббичьи праздники. Старший принц обсуждал с Ори, как лучше пригласить девушку на танцы. Кили в разговоре не участвовал, так как его единственная и неповторимая еще в пути.  
— Думаю, вам нужно рассказать о правилах проведения на наших праздниках, — обратил на себя внимание мастер Бэггинс.  
Он обернулся, чтобы убедиться, что все его слушают. А после начал перечислять незамысловатые правила, загибая пальцы. Правила простые, такие как не вытирать бородой губы, не сквернословить и прочее, и прочее.  
— И запомните самое главное правило, — сказал хоббит, подняв вверх указательный палец.  
— Страшно представить, какое, — съязвили гномы.  
— Вам понравится, — кивнул Бильбо. — Самое главное правило, которое нужно соблюдать на праздниках хоббитов, — это веселиться от всей души.  
Торин услышал за спиной, с каким облегчением вздохнули его товарищи. А хоббит с довольной улыбкой шёл рядом с королем. Фродо иногда то забегал вперёд процессии, то снова пропадал среди гномов. Дубощит вспомнил о вчерашней просьбе взломщика. Это было неожиданно, но король сдержит своё слово.  
Вчера, когда Торин выходил из комнаты Фродо, то не пошел сразу к себе. Хотя пообещал взломщику, который хотел еще немного посидеть с племянником. Король отправился к Балину. Старый советник нашелся в своей комнате, которую он разделял с братом. Дубощит зашел вовремя, друзья как раз собирались укладываться ко сну.  
Король поведал своим товарищам о том, что мучает Бильбо, он был уверен, что Балин сможет дать мудрый совет.  
— Мальчонка и правда к нам привязался, особенно к тебе, — сказал Торину Двалин.  
— Это верно, нужно исправлять ситуацию, — кивнул Балин.  
— Но не могу же я подойти к Фродо и сказать, что ему нужно перестать к нам привязываться, — развёл руками Дубощит.  
— Конечно нет, — кивнул старший сын Фундина и глубоко задумался.  
Повисла тишина, потому что каждый гном стал гадать, как лучше справиться с нынешней ситуацией.  
— Но что, если мы все будем постепенно рассказывать и показывать мальчику, что его дядя — герой не меньше, чем Король-Под-Горой? — предложил Балин и вопросительно посмотрел на своего короля.  
— Каждый может вспомнить, как Бильбо вызволил нас из эльфийских клеток или спас от пауков, — согласно кивнул Двалин. — Да мало ли таких случаев.  
На том и порешили. Балин пообещал, что наутро расскажет остальным про их задумку. Торин был согласен, нужно постепенно показать Фродо, что совсем рядом с ним, под боком, живет самый настоящий герой. Так, в Эреборе гномы любят рассказывать детям, да и друг другу, истории про доброго полурослика. Про невеликого воина, который помог отвоевать одинокую гору. Который не раз спасал короля. Так как самого хоббита видело слишком мало гномов, в основном только Торин и компания, Бильбо превратился в настоящую легенду. Так все сказочно выглядело.  
— А вот и пришли, — радостно сообщил Бильбо, дотрагиваясь до предплечья Дубощита.  
Торин посмотрел, куда был устремлен взгляд хоббита. В поле зрения попадала арка, самая простая — из дерева и натянутого брезента, на котором красовалась надпись «С днём рождения, Опала Тук!». И чем ближе они подходили, тем больше гном видел цветных фонариков, цветов и даже несколько белых палаток. Повсюду виднелись столы с кушаньем и пузатые бочонки, между которыми уже гуляли довольные хоббиты. Что-то такое Торин себе и представлял. Хоббитские праздники выглядели точно так, как и должны выглядеть. Непринужденная уютная атмосфера, цветы и горы еды.  
Когда гномы проходили под аркой, молодые хоббиты, стоявшие неподалеку, встрепенулись и сунули каждому в руки небольшую цветную коробку, перевязанную яркой лентой. Торин даже опешил, когда ему так беспардонно сунули что-то в руки.  
— Это подарок, — пояснил Бильбо, получив похожий сверток, а после кивнул хоббитам. — Спасибо.  
Когда компания прошла дальше арки, заговорил Балин, обращаясь к взломщику.  
— Это ты имел в виду, когда говорил, что хоббиты дарят подарки на свой день рождения?  
— Наверное, — с сомнением ответил хоббит, оборачиваясь к другу. — Признаться, я не помню наш разговор об этом. Но да, так и есть, — Бильбо поднял коробку выше. — Это просто знак дружбы, скажем так. Не рассчитывайте на что-то пафосное и дорогое. Хоббиты дарят только безделицы, это еще называется маттом. Вещи, которые, в общем-то, не нужны, но выкинуть жалко. Маттом обычно потом передаривают на другие дни рождения.  
— Даже близким? — удивился Кили, уже развязывая ленту.  
— Нет, для близких, конечно, будет что-нибудь особенное, — Бильбо улыбнулся, наблюдая за тем, как юный принц достаёт из коробки темно-красный кисет, расписанный незатейливыми ширскими узорами. — Уверен, для вас Бабушка Опала припасла что-то небольшое, но полезное или, как минимум, приятное.  
Но хоббит не стал открывать свой подарок, а убрал в карман пиджака, Торин последовал его примеру и тоже убрал коробку, но только в широкие карманы штанов. Лучше он откроет позже в своей комнате, не отвлекаясь. Остальным достались книги, красиво вырезанная трубка или простая, но изящная брошь и прочее, и прочее. Король не смог все рассмотреть, так как гномы разошлись, решая, чем можно заняться и что попробовать. Стоило Торину совсем немного замешкаться, и вот рядом стоит только взломщик.  
— А что делать теперь? — нерешительно спросил Дубощит, наклоняясь к Бильбо.  
Хоббиты сновали возле столов и весело общались между собой. Но с чего стоит начать ему, Торину? Бильбо усмехнулся и внимательно посмотрел в глаза гному.  
— Ничего сложного, Торин, — хоббит пожал плечами. — Просто веселись.  
— Что подойдет для начала?  
— Пройди вон к тому столу и возьми для начала кусок пирога. Не уверен, но, кажется, я его сделал.  
Но не успел Торин отойти к указанному столу, как Бильбо окружила толпа детей. Куча крошечных хоббитов взяли Бэггинса в кольцо. Взломщик растерянно осмотрелся, не зная, куда деться от напора малышей.  
— Сказку! Сказку! — скандировали дети, прыгая возле мастера Бэггинса.  
Малыши были одеты красиво, сразу видно — родители постарались. У девочек пестрые сарафаны с кружевными подолами, а мальчики в клетчатых штанах, которые многие успели испачкать в дорожной пыли и траве. У многих были венки: не только на головах и на шеях, а также на руках в виде браслетов.  
— Они уже давно тебя ждут, Бильбо, родной, — ласково сказала проходящая мимо хоббитянка с пирамидой из тарелок на руках.  
Она подмигнула взломщику и убежала дальше по своим делам. Бильбо, кажется, совсем не смотрел на неё и все своё внимание обратил на детей. А Торин удивленно смотрел вслед той девушке, что уже исчезла среди кудрявых макушек хоббитов. Что это только что было?  
Обернувшись, Дубощит понял, что и Бильбо скрылся. Так и остался король один, не зная, куда пойти. Он бы так и стоял и смотрел по сторонам, если бы его не нашёл Фродо.  
— Дядя Торин, пойдём скорее, — ребёнок схватил Торина за руку и повёл за собой.  
Гном послушно отправился за Фродо. Когда юный Бэггинс бежал, то Дубощит мог различить слабый перезвон бусин в волосах. Торин улыбнулся, ему было приятно, что малыш радостно принял его подарок, а теперь носит с гордо поднятой головой. По древнему обычаю, первые бусины гномы делали себе сами еще в самом детстве. Фродо, конечно, был исключением. Железо блеснуло в черных волосах на закатном солнце, это было красиво. «Фродо определенно идут гномьи украшения, нужно будет еще подарить», — такую пометку сделал для себя король гномов. И без ворчания Бильбо точно не обойдется.  
Идти пришлось недолго. Они оказались подальше от столов и еды, но за установленные границы не выходили. На земле сидел Бильбо, а за его спиной была одна из установленных белых палаток. Хоббита все также окружали дети, усевшись возле него полукругом в несколько рядов.  
— Опоздали, — сокрушенно сказал Фродо, приподнимаясь на мысках, чтобы лучше разглядеть дядю.  
Торин же отлично со своей высоты видел Бильбо, который говорил довольно громко, чтобы все могли его слышать. Взломщик заметил гнома и кивнул ему, не прекращая рассказывать сказку.  
— Есть идея, — сказал Торин, обращаясь к Фродо, который внимательно посмотрел на гнома.  
Дубощит подхватил ребёнка и в одно легкое движение усадил его себе на шею. Мальчик только пискнуть успел, а после крепко обхватил голову гнома. Торину пришлось поправить малыша, чтобы тоже видеть Бильбо. После нескольких таких манипуляций, Фродо принял удобное положение, не мешая при этом гному любоваться взломщиком.  
— Вау, — радостно шепнул Фродо. — Я вижу отсюда весь Шир.  
— Как скажешь, — усмехнулся Торин.  
Он точно не был таким высоким, чтобы с его шеи можно было разглядеть поселение хоббитов. Но если Фродо так хочется, то король ни за что не станет его разубеждать. Сам же гном насколько мог плавно сел на землю за детьми, соблюдая дистанцию. Он сомневался, что хоббитятам будет приятно слушать сказки, когда за их спинами сидит такая громадина. Так, устроившись удобнее, Дубощит стал слушать.  
Начало сказки хоть они и пропустили, но это нисколько не помешало. Как понял гном, сказочный принц помогал группе хоббитов, которые заблудились и ушли слишком далеко на запад, вернуться домой.  
— А принц ведь не был хоббитом? — спросила девочка, подняв высоко руку.  
— Нет, — ответил Бильбо.  
— А кем он тогда был? Громадиной?  
Хоббит задумчиво почесал подбородок, а потом неожиданно перевёл взгляд на Торина.  
— Хм, это был гном, — сказал взломщик, улыбнувшись.  
Многие из детей обернулись, чтобы внимательнее разглядеть гнома, сидевшего за ними. Дубощит догадывался, что они впервые видят так близко представителя Подгорного народа. А Бильбо продолжил говорить, и дети были вынуждены развернуться, хоть гость и был очень забавным на вид.  
Так вот, добрый принц с синим плащом (Торин не знал, почему эту деталь так часто выделял рассказчик) повёл за собой потерявшихся хоббитов. Возвращались они домой долго, и за это время принц научил их разводить костёр, устраиваться на ночлег и укрываться от ветра и дождя. Хоббиты в ответ научили принца разбираться в травах, отличать лекарственные от вкусных приправ. И когда они были близки к дому, часть хоббитов схватили тролли.  
Дети все вздрогнули, когда Бильбо громче произнёс слово «тролли» при этом резко подняв руки. Малыши плотнее прижались друг другу. И хоть Торин не видел их лиц, но был уверен, что они с открытыми ртами продолжали слушать сказку. Дети везде одинаковые. Малыши гномов также, раскрыв рты, слушали про войны и жуткие битвы. Ведь в страшных историях так много притягательной силы. Они заставляют тебя переживать и волноваться, бояться самому, но прелесть в том, что в глубине души ты знаешь, что истории останутся просто историями. И пока кто-то в сказке борется со злом, ты сидишь в тепле и уюте.  
А сказка продолжалась. Хоббиты, которых не поймали, решили не беспокоить принца. Он так долго их вёл и оберегал, отчего очень сильно вымотался. Принц смог заснуть, и хоббиты, не решившись его разбудить, пошли выручать друзей сами.  
Не вышло. В итоге всех хоббитов поймали. Нескольких привязали к вертелу и повесили над огнём, остальных сунули в мешки.  
— Тролли думали, что же им сделать с хоббитами: зажарить, сварить или просто сесть на них и раздавить, — Бильбо умело играл с интонациями и громкостью голоса и в такой важный момент перешёл на вкрадчивый шёпот. — И когда у бедных хоббитов совсем не осталось надежды, им на выручку подоспел принц.  
Но принц не стал размахивать мечом и кидаться на троллей. Он стал заговаривать им зубы и отвлекать. Говорил, что хоббит вкуснее будет с приправой, что не стоит их сразу глотать.  
Торин нахмурился. Но ведь все было совсем не так. Это хоббит спас их, это хоббит заболтал троллей, беспрерывно говоря всякую чушь про освежевание и червей. А сейчас все перевернулось с ног на голову. Но самое главное, гном смог выделить для себя, что Бильбо помнил. Пусть и неосознанно использовал воспоминания как мотивы своих сказок.  
Это давало надежду. Торин снова смог убедиться, что воспоминания не исчезали, не стирались из головы и не пропадали бесследно. Хоббит помнил, где-то глубоко внутри за каменной стеной была память и о походе, и о горе, и о гномах, и о Торине Дубощите.  
— Дядя Торин, — шепнул Фродо, слегка потянув за косу, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание.  
— Да? — отозвался гном, подняв глаза вверх.  
— В твоей сказке тоже были тролли, только они хотели съесть не хоббитов, а воронов, и спаслись они так же, — верно подметил ребёнок.  
— Так и было.  
— Неужели вы и правда столкнулись с троллями, и ты их заболтал? — поразился Фродо.  
— Не я, а Бильбо отвлекал их разговорами, — признался Торин, сразу вспоминая про план.  
— Дядя Бильбо?! — кажется, малыш не очень в это поверил.  
— У меня не так хорошо подвешен язык, как у твоего дяди.  
Фродо собирался ещё что-то сказать, но отвлёкся на сказку, которая уже подходила к финалу. Тролли застыли на солнце, и хоббиты были спасены. Принц в целости и сохранности привёл друзей домой, а те в благодарность устроили в его честь праздник.  
Дети радостно захлопали в ладоши, когда история подошла к счастливому концу. Торин был уверен, что малыши бы потребовали ещё одну сказку, если бы Бильбо не отвлек их, сказав, что стали раздавать яблочный сок. Дети радостно повскакивали со своих мест и решили наперегонки добраться до желанной добычи.  
Когда последний ребёнок убежал, Торин подошел к взломщику, все также с Фродо на плечах.  
— Ну, как вам сказка? — спросил Бильбо.  
— Мне очень понравилась, — радостно сообщил юный Бэггинс.  
— И мне, — кивнул Торин. Что и говорить, рассказчик из Бильбо был куда лучше, чем он.  
— Приятно слышать, — просиял хоббит. — А теперь, Фродо, пора слезать с Торина.  
И не успел ни Торин, ни Фродо ничего возразить, как Бэггинс уже потянулся к племяннику, помогая тому спуститься на землю.  
— Тогда я пойду, найду Сэма и остальных, — сказал Фродо, убегая.  
Бильбо же предложил Торину найти хорошее место и перекусить, а то хоббит изрядно проголодался, рассказывая детям сказки. Выбрали свободный стол, и взломщик отошел за едой. Гном же осмотрелся, за время, пока взломщик рассказывал сказки, народу прибавилось. Хоббиты сновали между столами и у многих в руках были кружки. Стол, за которым они сидели, стоял перед просторной площадкой. Столы были расставлены в круг. Если на поляне решат сделать представление, то с их места будет отлично все видно.  
— Скорее всего, начнутся танцы, — предположил Бильбо, заметив, куда смотрит король.  
Мастер Бэггинс сел возле короля и поставил перед ним и собой большую тарелку, заполненную различными вкусностями. Там была рыба, прожаренная до золотистой корочки, и аппетитные вареные картофелины и все это приправлено зеленью.  
— Дети тебя любят, — перевёл тему гном. Ему очень хотелось просто сидеть и говорить.  
— Они любят мои сказки, — ответил хоббит. — Пару раз они собирались всей толпой и совершали набеги на мои огороды. И все, чтобы выманить меня из дома, а после уломать на сказки.  
— Выманить?  
— Я редко хожу на подобные мероприятия, это первое за пять лет, наверное, — пожал плечами хоббит. — Все же я не мог пропустить юбилей бабушки Опалы.  
— Почему ты не ходишь на праздники?  
— Думаю, что немногие захотят видеть меня, что ни говори, репутация у меня ужасная.  
Торин ничего не ответил, но очень сомневался, что дела обстоят на самом деле так. На этом празднике остальные хоббиты не обращали на Бильбо особого внимания.  
Заиграла музыка, и площадку перед столами стали заполнять хоббиты. Юноши и девушки стали делиться на пары, беря друг друга за руки. Гном с интересом наблюдал за поляной, оттого не заметил, как к их столу подошла девушка.  
— Бильбо, — позвала хоббитянка. — Не откажешь мне в танце?  
Торин и Бильбо вместе повернули голову к той, что потревожила их покой. Эта была та самая девушка, что подмигивала взломщику ранее. Приятное круглое лицо, огромные карие глаза, обрамленные светлыми ресницами, золотые кудри, в которые были вплетены зелёные ленты, под цвет платья. Дубощиту сложно было судить, какого возраста она была, но больше склонялся к варианту, что лишь немного младше Бильбо.  
«Милая», — отметил Торин с некоторым недовольством.  
— Линда, — Бильбо улыбнулся девушке. — Я не самая лучшая кандидатура для танцев.  
— Что за глупости, — засмеялась Линда, уже взяв хоббита за руки, и обратилась к Дубощиту. — Простите, но я украду у вас Бильбо совсем ненадолго.  
И Линда потянула взломщика за собой. Бэггинс бросил тоскливый взгляд на нетронутую еду, виновато улыбнулся Торину и последовал за девушкой.  
Гному и оставалось, что смотреть на Бильбо, которого вытащили в центр поляны. Он выглядел растерянным и неловко улыбался своей спутнице. Музыка начала свой бег, заводная и легкая. Бильбо положил одну руку на женскую талию и на удивление уверенно начал кружить в танце Линду. В танцах хоббитов преобладали прыжки и плавные взмахи руками. Торин сомневался, что в их движениях есть особый план. Все хаотично, главное — попадать в такт музыки.  
Бильбо и Линда выглядит очень органично. Прекрасно смотрелись вместе. Они о чём-то разговаривали, взломщик улыбался, а его спутница, смеясь, запрокидывала голову.  
— Что за милая леди танцует с Бильбо? — спросил Кили, подсаживаясь возле своего дяди.  
Вместе с ним был Фили, и у обоих было по кружке с элем. У Фили было даже две, одну он толкнул в сторону Торина. Король кивнул и снова перевёл взгляд на Бильбо.  
— Кажется, ее зовут Линда, — ответил Торин, сделав глоток.  
— Линда Коттон из западного удела, — в разговор вклинилась новая персона.  
Та самая бабушка Опала подсела за стол к гномам. Устроившись поудобнее, она стала набивать трубку табаком, и только когда закурила, продолжила говорить:  
— Милейшая девушка.  
— А они хорошо танцуют, — сказал Фили, играя с бусинкой на усу.  
— Конечно, они хорошо танцуют. Ведь не один год они знают друг друга, — кивнула головой старушка. — Бильбо, видимо, вам не говорил.  
— Что не говорил?  
— Что он однажды чуть не женился на милейшей Линде Коттон.  
Кили подавился пивом, а Торин снова посмотрел на танцующую пару. Да они почти обнялись! Торин не верил. Разве могло такое быть. Бильбо — женатый хоббит с кучей детишек. Гном не мог представить себе такую картину.  
— Удивлены? — усмехнулась Опала.  
— Конечно, — воскликнул Кили, утирая лицо рукавом. — Да откуда у Бильбо вообще могла быть невеста?  
— Почему ты так думаешь? — спросила именинница.  
— Ну ведь это Бильбо, — ответил Фили, пожимая плечами. — Просто Бильбо. Самый обычный хоббит.  
— Что за глупости, — старушка выпустила кольцо дыма. — Бильбо был одним из самых завидных женихов не только в Хоббитоне, но и во всем Шире.  
— Бильбо? — не поверил Фили.  
— Бильбо, — кивнула хоббитянка. — Если вы не знали, то я вам объясню. Его отец был родом из самой уважаемой семьи Шира — Бэггинсов, а мать была из богатого рода Туков. А Бэг Энд стал самой дорогой норой. Богатые смиалы, нигде такой роскоши не сыщешь.  
— Смиалы? — перебил Торин, который уже несколько раз слышал это слово из уст хоббитов.  
— Смиалы — норы по-нашему, которые состоят из туннелей и комнат, — пояснили Опала, а после продолжила. — Так, о чем я говорила? Ах да, положение у Бильбо высокое, да и лицом совсем не дурен, в расцвете сил. Ну чем не завидный жених?  
Фили и Кили притихли, Торин также молчал. Бильбо всегда был для гномов просто Бильбо. Избалованный и вредный хоббит, прекрасный друг и верный товарищ. И в голове не укладывалось, что у него была своя жизнь. Жизнь хорошая и насыщенная. Самый завидный жених среди хоббитов. И это их Бильбо?  
Да, хоббит постоянно вспоминал о доме и только Бэг Энд имел значение. Разве мог Торин подумать, что у него было такое высокое положение, могла быть невеста и друзья. Жизнь, где Королю-Под-Горой совсем не было места. Гном задумался, ведь выходит так, что он совсем ничего не знал о Бильбо. Как он жил раньше, что любил и чем увлекался. Стало так тошно от этого, ведь хоббит знал о нем так много. Знал о его жизни, о потерях, о мечтах. Взломщик интересовался о любимом цвете короля, когда они устраивали привал. Спрашивал о детских обидах, усаживаясь рядом со своей порцией похлебки.  
— Вы сказали, что они чуть не женились, — сказал Торин. — Что случилось?  
— Они были чудесной парой, и, признаться, весь Хоббитон ждал их свадьбы. Уже назначили дату. Но внезапно славная Белладонна сильно захворала и слегла. Бильбо сразу же отложил свадьбу. Сказал, что поженятся, когда матушка поправится. Но она не поправилась. После именно Линда сообщила об отмене свадьбы. Она помогала Бильбо ухаживать за матушкой. Честно, не знаю, почему они все отменили. Видимо, многое обдумали, пока переживали вместе этот сложный период.  
И снова повисла тишина, разбиваемая только солнечной музыкой хоббитов. Племянникам стало слишком неловко и они ушли, сославшись на то, что в их кружках давно пусто. Краем глаза Торин увидел, что мальчишки вернулись к компании. Гномы умудрились занять два или три стола поодаль от хоббитов. Но присоединяться к шумной компании Торину отчего-то не хотелось, он решил остаться с именинницей. И они вдвоем наблюдали, как легко и непринужденно Бильбо кружит в танце хохотушку Линду.  
Интересно было бы узнать, каким был Бильбо до смерти матери. Каким был, когда планировал свадьбу. Сильно ли он изменился?  
— Ты ведь главный в вашей гномьей компании? — внезапно спросила Опала.  
— Да, простите, я не представился. Торин Дубощит, — гном думал даже встать, но женщина махнула рукой, мол, оставим формальности.  
— Торин, — повторила бабушка. — На вид ты славный.  
— Спасибо.  
— На здоровье. Знаешь, Торин, Бильбо очень похож на свою мать. Не внешне, правда. Лицом и животом пошёл в папашу. Банго был славным, только ворчливым, временами даже угрюмым. Полная противоположность Белладонны. Но как они друг друга любили. Чудо, что за любовь. Так, о чем я. Характером он в матушку, правда, до недавнего времени он это тщательно скрывал. Истинный Тук, который до пятидесяти лет прикидывался Бэггинсом. Молодцы вы, что взяли его в поход, хоть самим собой стал.  
— Но именно после нашего похода, он… он путаться начал, — Торин не знал, как правильнее выразиться о беде друга.  
— Не думай, что я не переживаю. Мы все за него очень волнуемся. Туки так точно. Бильбо отчего-то думает, что он лишний, что мешает. Это не так, мы его все очень любим. Только не умеем правильно любовь эту выразить. Оттого суёмся со своим мнением, не от зла. Просто по-другому не умеем.  
Торин так и думал. Бильбо просто принимал все слишком близко к сердцу. И отчего-то стал совсем неуверенным в себе. Гном же понимал, что взломщик боится за племянника. А еще больше боится, что племянника у него отнимут. А ведь никто не собирался забирать у Бильбо его отраду. Вот, Линда улыбалась своей бывшей любви так искренне, чего точно не стала бы делать в случае неприязни.  
— Могу я спросить про обычаи хоббитов? — внезапно спросил Торин, отворачиваясь. Он устал смотреть на счастливые улыбки танцующих.  
— Конечно, это совсем не тайна.  
— Что значит букет, подаренный хоббитом?  
— Ох, цветы значат очень многое. Я бы даже сказала, язык цветов — это целое искусство. Значение складывается из многих факторов: вид цветов, степень раскрытия, количество бутонов и другое. Но основное внимание уделено цвету. Например, если ты даришь желтые цветы, то хочешь донести до избранника, что ты надежный и испытываешь самые яркие и тёплые чувства. Красные о любви и даже страсти, — Опала подмигнула Торину. — Белые цветы символизируют начало. Обычно их дарят на свадьбу или при рождении ребёнка.  
— А синие?  
— Синий цвет — это цвет доверия и защиты. Его дарят редко, как символ уважения, скорее.  
Отчего-то в груди разлилось липкое и неприятное чувство разочарования.  
— Конечно, есть исключения, — Опала хитро улыбнулась, зажав мундштук между зубов. — Многое зависит от получателя. Пол, внешность, характер. То, что Бильбо подарил тебе цветы, значит очень многое.  
— Я не говорил, что Бильбо дарил мне цветы, — опешил гном.  
— Мне и не надо говорить, я сразу поняла, — усмехнулась женщина. — Не беспокойся, это не было злым умыслом или хитрым намеком. Бильбо Бэггинс определенно к тебе неровно дышит. Что именно он тебе подарил?  
— Цветы, — ответил Торин.  
— Это я поняла, но какие именно? — увидев ступор на лице подгорного короля, женщина усмехнулась. — Ах, точно. Гномы. Я имела в виду, какой именно это был цветок, вид.  
— Не имею не малейшего понятия, — ответил гном. — Цветы как цветы.  
— Похожи на большие синие колокольчики? — уточнила Опала. — Ладно, не мучайся, по глазам вижу, что горечавка. Неудивительно, рядом с домом Бильбо только эти синие цветы и растут. Увидел это растение и сразу подумал о тебе. Вспомнил твои чудесные глаза. Вообще, сам цветок достаточно простой и неказистый, однако яркость бутона действительно впечатляет. Признаться честно, его редко используют в букетах, а вот пользы от него много. Какие только болезни не вылечит. А знаешь, что горечавка значит на языке цветов?  
— Кажется, я это сейчас узнаю? — удивился Дубощит.  
— Именно. Принято считать, что горечавка говорит о верности. Однако по одной старой легенде, горечавка означает истинную любовь. Поглощающую, захватывающую, самозабвенную. Интересно, правда?  
Торин задумался. Как, оказывается, много всего скрыто в самом обычном букете. Такой непримечательный синий цветок, название которого гном только что узнал, а столько значения и смысла. Истинная любовь, значит.  
Он долго бы еще гадал о смысле цветов и причинах взломщика, если бы его не отвлек Бильбо, который вернулся к столу, под руку с раскрасневшейся Линдой. Неудивительно, что эти двое так запыхались, танцевали они долго. Но в противовес мыслям гнома, Бильбо сказал:  
— Ух, и быстро мы. Вы даже к еде притронуться не успели.  
— Возвращаю вам Бильбо, — улыбнулась девушка, отпуская руку взломщика.  
Он напоследок поцеловал мягкую женскую ручку, как истинный кавалер, а после сел возле Торина. Бильбо тяжело дышал, грудь часто вздымалась, но улыбался он широко и искренне.  
— Кажется, там раздают печенье, — внезапно сказала Опала, поднимаясь и протягивая Линде Коттон руку. — Пошли, отхватим парочку.  
И женщины удалились, оставив Торина наедине с Бильбо. Гном же не знал, что делать с той информацией, которую он сейчас получил. А взломщик сразу же принялся за еду, которую ему так спешно пришлось оставить.  
— Ты любишь ее? — слова сорвались с губ прежде, чем Торин успел подумать.  
— О чем ты? — не понял Бильбо, не прекращая жевать картошку.  
— Я о Линде, — сердито ответил гном, словно злясь, как можно было не понять вопрос с первого взгляда.  
И Бильбо не был бы собой, если бы не стал увиливать и запутывать бедного короля, только бы не отвечать прямо на вопрос. Вилку он отложил и с интересом посмотрел на гнома, положив голову на руки.  
— С чего ты это взял?  
— Сложно ответить? — сурово гнул своё Торин.  
— Несложно, — Бильбо внимательно смотрел на Дубощита, словно оценивал и что-то прикидывал в своей голове. — Бабушка Опала ведь тебе что-то рассказала?  
— Что вы собирались пожениться, — неохотно ответил гном.  
— Так я и подумал, — кивнул хоббит, но как назло замолчал.  
— И? — не выдержал гном.  
— Я не понимаю, почему это так тебе интересно, — не унимался Бэггинс. — Можно подумать…  
— Что?  
— Что ты ревнуешь, — ответил Бильбо, и лицо озарила самая очаровательная и невинная улыбка из арсенала хоббита.  
Торин нахмурился и открыл рот, собираясь разразиться тирадой, но слова совсем не шли. А в голове вертелось: «Да что этот полурослик себе позволяет?!» Торин просто переживает за своего друга. И при чем тут ревность.  
Он ревнует Бильбо? К кому, интересно. К Линде Коттон? Вовсе нет. Просто ему совсем не понравилось, как Бильбо ей улыбался и как нежно кружил ее в танце.  
— Я не ревную, — ответил Торин, но прозвучало это слишком неуверенно. Бильбо точно это заметил, но не стал обращать на это внимание. У этого полурослика хотя бы осталось немного такта.  
— Я глубоко уважаю эту девушку и испытываю к ней самые тёплые чувства, но это не любовь, — ответил наконец-то Бильбо, снова возвращаясь к еде.  
— Но любил когда-то.  
— Когда-то. И было это давно. Я даже рад, что у нас ничего не сложилось. Ведь если бы мы поженились, то Линда никогда бы не вышла замуж за Уилкома, и не было бы двоих замечательных детей, а я бы не смог отправиться с вами в путешествие. Так что все вышло как нельзя лучше.  
Значит, любил. И чего удивляться, ведь по меркам полуросликов Бильбо уже давно не мальчик.  
— А куда делась та очаровательная леди, с которой ты танцевал? — Фили насел на хоббита со спины, расположив подбородок на кудрявой макушке.  
Кили тоже был рядом, но насел на Торина, расположив локоть на плече дяди. Король, привыкший к таким фривольностям, промолчал.  
— Мне до сих пор не верится, что я видел это собственными глазами, — сказал младший принц.  
— Почему все настолько удивлены, что я танцевал с девушкой, — возмутился Бильбо, но спихивать гнома не стал. — Что удивительного в том, что у меня была девушка? Мне, как-никак, шестьдесят лет.  
— Ну, у Торина никогда не было девушки, — сказал Кили, кивая на дядю, за что получил от короля испелеляющий взгляд.  
— Серьезно? — теперь настала пора Бильбо удивляться.  
— Конечно, Торину не до любви, — хмыкнул Фили. — Ну, ты понимаешь, нужно работать, убивать орков, купаться в золоте и…  
— Если вы оба не замолчите, я запущу в вас чем-нибудь тяжелым, — процедил сквозь зубы Торин.  
Кили выпрямился и поднял вверх руки. Племянники, как обычно говорят, не подумав. Но они были правы, у Торина никогда не было серьезных отношений. И никогда он не думал о том, чтобы остепениться. Наследники у него были, да и отношения будут отвлекать от управления королевством.  
— У меня нет времени забивать голову глупостями, — ответил гном на немой вопрос полурослика.  
— Да, дядя у нас ужасно занятой, — сказал Фили, отпуская хоббита. Бильбо только поднял голову, чтобы лучше разглядеть принца.  
Торин был близок к тому, чтобы запустить в племянников, как минимум, картофелиной со своей тарелки. Но те вовремя смекнули, что запахло жареным. Они, не прекращая шутить и балагурить, ушли. Но Торин и Бильбо не остались одни надолго.  
— Кажется, собираются проводить конкурсы. Нам срочно нужно спрятаться. Пойдем, глянем, что делают остальные, — предложил Бильбо. Торин протер глаза, и когда только полурослик успел все съесть.  
А хоббит уже поднялся со своего места и, взяв гнома за руку, потянул за собой. Торину ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ним. Пришлось немного поплутать между столов и круглых хоббитов. Бэггинс вел гнома за собой, ловко избегая родню, чего не выходило у короля. Ему приходилось постоянно оборачиваться и просить прощения, когда ненароком задевал кого-то.  
Как оказалось, компания облюбовала целый стол в нескольких рядах от поляны. Гномы громко о чем-то спорили, а на столе сидел Фродо и молча ел печенье, внимательно следя за беседой. Но стоило объявиться королю вместе со штатным взломщиком, как спор затих. Бильбо сразу же отпустил руку гнома, словно обжегся. Это разочаровывало. Торин сжал руку в кулаке и нахмурился. Ему нравилось чувствовать в своих грубых мозолистых руках кузнеца мягкую кожу полурослика. Маленькая ладонь с тонкими пальцами, лучше для взломщика и не придумаешь.  
— Бильбо, отлично танцуешь, — усмехнулся в усы Бофур, обнимая хоббита за плечи.  
— Видели? — Бильбо, кажется, не был против морийца под боком.  
— Да, Кили и Фили как в зад ужаленные прибежали и сказали, что ты танцуешь с девушкой, — Бофур закрутил ус. — Не станцуешь со мной?  
Торин пораженно уставился на Бофура.  
— Сделай лицо попроще, — хмыкнул Двалин, толкнув друга под бок. — А то сейчас в друге нашем Бофуре дыру прожжёшь. Ничего страшного ведь не случится, если он с Бильбо немного потанцует?  
Торин оттолкнул воина. Да Бильбо может танцевать с кем хочет, королю нет никакого дела до этого. Но стоило только взломщику отказать Бофуру, как Дубощит вздохнул с облегчением.  
— Прости, друг, — мягко ответил хоббит. — Но я плотно поел, так что танцы откладываются.  
— Откладываются? — Бофур убрал руку с плеча взломщика и залихватски улыбнулся. — Но не отменяются? Так что я запомню, что ты должен мне танец.  
— Хорошо, — улыбнулся другу Бильбо. — Только напомни.  
— Обязательно, — подмигнул мориец.  
Торин скрипнул зубами. А вот уже хоббита отвлекал Фродо, рассказывая всякие глупости об игрушках.  
— Не пришлось бы так злиться, если бы сам пригласил хоббита на танец, — продолжал говорить Двалин.  
Торин скептически посмотрел на друга. Бильбо бы точно так же отказал Торину, как отказал Бофуру. И что-то подсказывало, что его рассказы про полный живот были только отговорками. А еще король понимал то, что у него не так много смелости, чтобы так спокойно пригласить мастера Бэггинса на танец. Но в этом он никому и никогда не признается.  
Да и Торин слишком давно не позволял себе такую роскошь, как танцы. Не хватало еще опозориться. Сейчас, став Королем-Под-Горой, ему некогда было танцевать с придворными дамами, хоть балы и устраивались в его королевстве. Но вечер всегда открывал его старший племянник, а Торин предпочитал как можно скорее скрыться в своих покоях.  
Так было не всегда. Совсем молодым юношей старший сын Траина стоял в своей комнате и пытался как можно аккуратнее переплести косу на бороде. В его комнату завалился Фрерин, уже наряженный перед предстоящим праздником — Днем Дурина. В золотых волосах брата сияли рубиновые бусины, а на губах играла не менее яркая улыбка. Они были совсем молодые. Торину только исполнилось двадцать четыре, а Фрерину было девятнадцать. Еще мальчишки. Спустя несколько месяцев Смауг ворвётся в Эребор и уничтожит их дом, а сейчас братья торопились на праздник.  
Всю дорогу Фрерин мечтал о том, как закружит в танце очередную кузину Дейна. Торин только смеялся в усы, приговаривая, какой у него глупенький маленький брат. Только вот все это было показное, ведь не признается старший брат в том, что сам мечтает повеселиться на празднестве. Но перед суровым дедом главный наследник должен держать себя в руках.  
— Насчет напоминаний для нашего дорогого мастера Бэггинса, — внезапно крикнул Кили, хлопнув по спине бедного полурослика. — Кажется, ты и Двалин договаривались о соревновании.  
— Точно, — воскликнул радостный Фили. — Самое время.  
— Что за соревнование? — спросил Бильбо, оглядываясь на Двалина, который продолжал стоять возле Торина.  
— Кто больше выпьет, — ответил младший сын Фундина.  
— О, — радостно отозвался Бильбо. — Я согласен принять этот вызов.  
Взломщик попросил минуту и скрылся среди хоббитов, оставив гномов одних вместе с ребенком. Фродо слез со стола и подошел к Торину. Гному даже не пришлось ничего говорить, тот без лишних слов поднял малыша на руки. Это действие стало таким привычным, Фродо совсем ничего не весил. Король был готов носить ребенка на руках хоть весь день, что точно не понравилось бы Бильбо.  
Взломщик вернулся, как и обещал, через несколько минут, а после попросил компанию следовать за собой. Торин увидел суетящихся хоббитов, которые очищали стол, а после отодвигали стоящие рядом столы.  
— Что происходит? — спросил Торин, подходя ближе к Бильбо.  
— Остальным понравилась идея о соревновании, — сказал хоббит, поправив воротник Фродо, который продолжал сидеть на руках короля. — Наши спонсоры, скажем так.  
— И твоя группа поддержки? — уточнил король.  
— Я думал, ты будешь моей группой поддержки, — сказал Бильбо.  
— Прости, Бильбо, — закачал головой гном, улыбаясь. — Но при всем моем расположении к тебе, я не верю, что ты сможешь одолеть Двалина.  
— А давай поспорим, — хитрющая улыбка украсила лицо взломщика. — Что я смогу одолеть твоего друга.  
— На что спорим?  
— Можно на желание.  
Дубощит кивнул. Ему нравилась мысль о том, что взломщик будет должен ему желание. А что Бильбо проиграет, Торин ни на минуту не сомневался. Как мог маленький хоббит тягаться с крупным воином. Но Бильбо уже позвали присесть за стол, поставив перед ним первую кружку с элем. Двалин сел напротив.  
— Я уже успел угоститься вашим пивом, полурослик, поэтому считай, что я дал тебе фору, — сказал воин, поднимая кружку.  
— Премного благодарен, — улыбнулся Бильбо.  
И начался бой, да такого размаха, которого Король-Под-Горой давно не видел. Кружки только увеличивались на столе, шустрые полурослики ловко ставили перед соревновавшимися новые хмельные напитки. Многие хоббиты заинтересовались происходящим, и вскоре вокруг собралась толпа. Они радостно выкрикивали имя мастера Бэггинса. Гномы поддерживали Двалина, подбадривая того из-за всех сил. Торин молчал, как молчал и Фродо. Гном думал, что мальчик был так же заинтересован в битве, но, оказалось, он просто заснул.  
Дубощит обратился к стоящей неподалёку Опале. Та предложила отнести ребенка в нору и уложить спать. Женщина проводила короля вместе с ребенком на руках в дом и, пройдя по лабиринтам коридоров, показала небольшую комнату. Где уже спали Мерри и Пиппин. Торин уложил Фродо рядом, дети легко все умещались на широкой кровати. Юный Бэггинс до последнего сжимал в руке косицу гнома. И перед тем как уйти, король наклонился и поцеловал Фродо в лоб.  
Когда он выпрямился и обернулся, то наткнулся на понимающую улыбку именинницы. Торин смутился, благо женщина не стала ничего говорить.  
Выйдя из норы, Торин различил громкие возгласы. Хоббиты громко скандировали имя взломщика. Гном несколько грубо растолкал хоббитов, чтобы пройти к столу, на котором громоздилась пустая посуда. А Бильбо и Двалин, смотря друг на друга, поглощали кружку за кружкой.  
— Сколько уже выпили? — спросил Торин, подходя к племянникам.  
— Мы уже сбились со счета, — ответил Фили, не отрываясь от происходящего.  
Бильбо держался отлично, сидел расслабленно и улыбался родственникам, которые криками поддерживали его. Только острые уши покраснели. Двалин же выглядел напряженным, и красным было абсолютно все лицо. Взгляд стал шальным, и было видно, что с каждой кружкой ему становилось тяжелее. А мастер Бэггинс спокойно продолжал пить эль, словно свой цветочный чай.  
После Двалин, не поднеся очередную кружку к губам, упал головой на стол. Хоббиты разразились громким смехом, и Бильбо был не исключением. Взломщик запрокинул голову, веселясь, а после провел пальцами под глазами, вытирая слезы. А затем заговорил:

  
Гном зазнался, проиграл,  
Хоббит-крошка обыграл.

  
Торин увидел ошарашенные лица гномов, которые подошли к бессознательному Двалину. Племянники попытались его растолкать, но все было бесполезно, сын Фундина даже не шелохнулся. Опала и его предложила уложить в норе. Кили, Фили, Бофуру и Бифуру пришлось нести Двалина в дом, потому что ни один хоббит не осилил бы поднять матерого воина.  
— А ты забирай Бильбо домой, — сказала Опала, подходя к Торину.  
— А как же Фродо? — удивился гном.  
— Его будить не стоит, завтра с утра сам придет, не маленький, — улыбнулась старушка. — А Бильбо лучше проснуться в родной комнате у себя дома.  
Гном кивнул и подошел к взломщику, который продолжал напевать под нос незатейливые куплеты. Бильбо держался, но взгляд стал мутным. Все же хмель ударил в голову. Торин обратился к остальной компании, как он понял, гномы планировали еще погулять, а после помочь хоббитам убрать беспорядок. Поэтому король и взломщик возвращались домой одни.  
— Бильбо, друг, пошли домой, — Дубощит положил руку на плечо хоббита.  
— Торин, — Бильбо расплылся в широкой улыбке, стоило ему увидеть гнома. — Кажется, теперь ты должен мне желание.  
— Да, должен, — король помог взломщику подняться, поддерживая под локоть. — А теперь пойдем домой.  
— Домой, — кивнул хоббит.  
Бильбо уже пошел, как понял гном, прощаться с каждым своим родственником. Торину пришлось направить хоббита в противоположную сторону, чтобы избежать лишних разговоров. Гном только надеялся, что сможет найти дорогу к Бэг Энду. Торин больше не держал Бильбо, но взломщик сам схватил руку гнома, прижимаясь щекой к плечу. Он продолжал бубнить себе под нос. То были шутливые стишки и размышления о празднике. Прислушавшись, Торин понял, что Бильбо говорит о вкусной еде и о том, что давно он так не веселился. Гном улыбнулся. И стоило так волноваться бедному мастеру Бэггинсу. Говорят, что у страха глаза велики. Жаль только, не запомнит Бильбо этот радостный вечер. И совсем не жаль было проигранное желание.  
Несколько раз хоббит порывался завалиться на траву и понаблюдать вместе с Торином за звездами. Гному каждый раз приходилось подхватывать нерадивого друга. С горем пополам они добралась до норы и до комнаты Бильбо.  
Бильбо потянулся к столу. Когда гном спросил, что тот хочет сделать, хоббит ответил, что нужно записать, что сегодня произошло.  
— Завтра я тебе все расскажу, — пообещал Торин.  
Он стянул чужой пиджак вместе с жилетом, хоббит вел себя на удивление послушно и покладисто. А после усадил Бильбо на кровать и попросил никуда не уходить. Расправив одежду, король повесил её на спинку стула. Гном ведь прекрасно знал, как трепетно взломщик относится к своим вещам. После Торин вернулся к хоббиту, который послушно сидел на кровати, положив руки на колени.  
Дубощит подошёл ближе и стал развязывать шейный платок, пока сам хоббит стягивал подтяжки.  
— Торин, ты такой красивый, — прошептал Бильбо, внимательно заглядывая в глаза, словно пытался загипнотизировать.  
— Да-да, как скажешь, — засмеялся гном, вытягивая из-под хоббита одеяло. Слова Бильбо он всерьёз не воспринял. Мало ли что может сказать пьяный полурослик.  
— Красивый, — повторил Бильбо, протягивая букву «и».  
Торин кивнул и присел на корточки возле хоббита, чтобы их лица были на одном уровне. Бильбо сонно щурился, но продолжал упорно смотреть на гнома.  
— Ты тоже красивый, — ответил Торин, понимая, что откровенно любуется мягкими чертами чужого лица.  
— Правда? — хоббит расплылся в такой счастливой улыбке, словно Торин только что ему подарил целый мешок самоцветов. — Я так рад.  
Он обнял Торина за шею, уткнувшись носом в шею гнома шумно вдохнув. Гном растерялся. Бильбо отодвинулся, заглянул в лицо, но не стал убирать руки с плеч.  
— А сейчас я тебя поцелую, — максимально серьезно сказал взломщик.  
Торин так и замер, и словно время замедлилось, когда Бильбо поддался вперёд, прикрыв глаза. Гном как заворожённый смотрел на светлые ресницы, которые слегка подрагивали. Король наклонил слегка голову, чтобы мастеру Бэггинсу было удобнее совершить задуманное.  
Но Бильбо так и не добрался до губ Торина. На половине пути хоббит упал, уткнувшись лицом в грудь гнома, а после послышалось тихое сопение. Торин так и замер с вытянутым лицом. Неловко взмахнув руками, он дотронулся до мягких кудрей, погладил волосы, зарываясь пальцами. Только сегодня он запретил хоббиту дотрагиваться до своих волос, а сам так злостно нарушал правила.  
А внутри все так и трепетало. Сердце глухо билось где-то в горле. И пришёл в себя, только когда осознал, что поцеловал хоббита в висок, касаясь не только кожи, но и русых волос. Торин выпил лишь одну кружку сегодня, но ощущал себя самым пьяным гномом, похлеще Двалина.   
Король вспомнил слова пожилой женщины.   
_Истинная любовь. Поглощающая, захватывающая, самозабвенная._  
Придя в себя, гном уложил Бильбо на подушку, прикрывая мягким пуховым одеялом.  
И прежде чем уйти к себе, оставил на столе записку на обрывке пергамента.


	13. 12. Шаг влево, шаг вправо

Утро началось с несильной, но довольно настойчивой боли в голове. Бильбо сел в кровати и поморщился, а после протер лицо руками, прогоняя остатки сна. Окончательно придя в себя, он огляделся. В своей комнате, в своей кровати, только вот не в ночной одежде. Мятая рубашка с расстёгнутыми верхними пуговицами и не менее мятые вельветовые бриджи, только подтяжки спущены.  
Раз голова болит, значит Бэггинс вчера пил. И пил много. Все же возраст давал о себе знать. По молодости юными хоббитами они часто устраивали посиделки в «Зеленом драконе». А после многие завели семью, детей и посещение паба сошло на минимум: один день в неделю, по воскресеньям. А все темы сводились к жалобам на вредную жену и семейную жизнь, что Бильбо совсем не интересовало.  
Интересно, что вчера был за повод. Он провел рукой по волосам, стараясь пригладить растрепавшиеся кудри, но действие было бесполезным. Только расческа сможет спасти положение.  
Внимание привлёк лист пергамента, расположенный на столе. Хоббит быстро поднялся, но, запутавшись в ногах и в одеяле, упал на пол. Бильбо прополз вперёд и стянул со стола листок, а после перевернулся на спину, удобнее устроившись на полу.  
Развернув бумагу, он пробежал глазами по тексту. Ровным, несколько грубым, резким почерком, в котором явно выражались прямые линии, было написано:

  
_«Вчера был насыщенный день. Мы были на дне рождения Опалы Тук. Все обязательно за завтраком тебе расскажем. Надеюсь, ты прекрасно себя чувствуешь, и голова не болит._   
_А еще я проиграл тебе желание._   
_Твой друг, Торин Дубощит.»_

Бильбо улыбнулся, прижав листок к груди. Он даже не знал, кто такой этот Торин Дубощит, но всего пару слов хватило, чтобы проникнуться самыми добрыми чувствами к незнакомцу.  
Дверь открылась, Бильбо оторвал взгляд от послания и поднял голову.  
— Дядя Бильбо? — удивился Фродо, который встал над самой головой дяди, наклонившись.  
Оттого Бильбо отчетливо мог видеть детское любопытное лицо. Хоббит улыбнулся и ответил:  
— Я упал.  
— Тебе помочь встать?  
— Не надо, мне нравится тут лежать.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Фродо. — Там уже второй завтрак прошел, скоро будет обед. Меня попросили тебя позвать, а то все волнуются.  
— Попросили позвать? Наши гости? — сразу же спросил Бильбо, присаживаясь, а после того, как ребенок кивнул, добавил. — Торин?  
— И дядя Торин тоже, — улыбнулся ребёнок. — Как придёшь, мы тебе все расскажем.  
— Хорошо, я приведу себя в порядок и приду.  
Фродо удовлетворил его ответ. Он убежал из комнаты, а Бильбо неохотно выпутался из одеяла.  
— Неужели я столько проспал, — проворчал Бэггинс. — Проспал второй завтрак! Где это видано?  
Встав, он размял плечи и затёкшую спину. Закинул одеяло на место и заправил кровать. А после заглянул в шкаф, собираясь найти свежую одежду. И от его внимательного взгляда не укрылось, как аккуратно был повешен пиджак на спинку стула. Навряд ли Бильбо вчера был в состоянии так бережно отнестись к своей одежде. Повязывая свой будничный шейный платок сливового цвета, взгляд упал на стол, на дневник. Хоббит открыл на первой странице и прочитал название.  
Как интересно. Бильбо ещё задержался в комнате, читая страницы, исписанные вдоль и поперёк его убористым мелким почерком. Прочитав свои записи, Бильбо сложил найденный ранее листок и убрал в блокнот.  
Когда хоббит разбирался со вчерашним пиджаком, из кармана выпал свёрток в яркой упаковке и праздничной ленте. Точно, вчера ведь был день рождения Опалы. Подняв подарок, он взял его с собой и отправился к остальным, слушать интересную историю.

Бильбо успел выйти на кухню перед обедом. За столом сидел только один мужчина, который рассматривал книжку в кожаном переплете.  
— Торин Дубощит? — предположил хоббит, проходя к столу.  
Гном сразу же поднял голову. Значит, правильно узнал. Что было несложно, учитывая, как подробно предыдущие Бильбо расписывали его внешность в дневнике.  
— Фродо говорил о тебе, — сразу же ответил Бильбо, потому что Торин продолжал молчать. — Да и записку ты мне оставил.  
— Ах да, — кивнул Торин. — Как ты себя чувствуешь? А то Двалина до сих пор нет.  
— Двалина? — спросил хоббит.  
— Ты вчера с ним соревновался, кто больше выпьет, — Торин усмехнулся. — Признаться, я до сих пор в шоке.  
— Видимо, я выиграл, — Бильбо осмотрелся в поисках съестного.  
Торин кивнул на стол. Хоббит проследил за чужим взглядом и приметил тарелку, прикрытую полотенцем. Там оказались кривоватые оладьи, некоторые были слегка пригоревшие, но Бильбо с большим удовольствием запустил одну в рот. Он обогнул гнома и встал возле очага, планируя нагреть воды для чая. А как только чайник оказался над огнем, вернулся на место, прихватив тарелку. Хоть и на вид не особо симпатичные, но с джемом было очень вкусно.  
— Я сам стоял за сковородкой, побоялся подпускать ребенка к огню. Вышло не очень…  
— Вышло очень вкусно, — заверил гнома Бильбо, запуская очередной блинчик в рот. Как же он был голоден, что неудивительно, ведь он пропустил завтрак. А еще хоббит оценил заботу гнома о его племяннике. — А, кстати, где Фродо?  
Бильбо осмотрелся, словно малыш мог прятаться на кухне.  
— Кили и Фили отправились за Двалином, а Фродо увязался за ними, — ответил гном.  
Чайник закипел, Бильбо уже собирался подорваться, но Торин поднял вверх руку и встал сам. Хоббиту было неловко, но видя, что гость на кухне чувствует себя вполне уверенно, не стал ничего говорить. Торин поставил перед ним чашку с чаем, а хоббит с улыбкой поблагодарил. Гном сел напротив, а после пустился в рассказ. Поведал хоббиту об их знакомстве, о походе и многом другом. Как проходят их дни в Шире.  
— Надеюсь, вы не скучаете здесь, — улыбнулся Бильбо.  
Торин только закачал головой и рассказал, как прошел вчерашний день рождения. Сам хоббит был не в состоянии записать события. Рассказывал, какими милыми оказались полурослики, которые с добрым сердцем приняли гномов, хоть и сначала смотрели с опаской.  
— Кстати о дне рождения, — сказал Бильбо, доставая из кармана сверток.  
Было интересно узнать, что подарила ему бабушка Опала. Предыдущие дни рождения Бильбо бессовестно пропустил, но на следующий день в его почтовом ящике обязательно лежал приятный презент. Кажется, в прошлый раз это был фиалковый чай, но хоббит не был до конца в этом уверен. Под яркой шелестящей бумагой оказался платок. На вид женский, с самой прекрасной вышивкой, которую Бильбо только видел. Цветы такие яркие и точные, словно настоящие. Хоббит провел пальцами по мелким стежкам.  
— Тебе подарили женский платок? — удивился Торин, не отрывая взгляда от подарка друга.  
— Это не просто женский платок, — восхищенно ответил Бильбо, поднимаясь и расправляя платок, чтобы лучше разглядеть. — Это мама вышивала.  
Торин тоже поднялся со своего места и встал возле Бильбо. Хоббит сразу признал, чьей рукой расшита ткань. Он помнил, как сидел возле мамы, как та напевала и вышивала цветы. Как заворожённый он следил, как под белыми руками матушки распускались розы, маки и тонкие стебли. Белладонна вышивала специально к точной дате, то ли шестидесятилетие Опалы, то ли семидесятилетие. А Бильбо был тронут, подарка лучше бабушка и придумать не могла. Дома осталось так мало маминого приданого и того, что она делала своими руками. Для себя делать не любила, только в подарок кому-то.  
Торин ничего не говорил, но хоббит о нем не забыл. Бильбо посмотрел на гнома, и понял, что тот смотрел вовсе не на платок, а на него.  
— У меня не так много ее работ, — стал оправдываться Бильбо.  
— Не стоит говорить так, словно в твоих действиях есть что-то неправильное, — сказал Торин. — Я говорил вчера с Опалой и понял, что она очень любила твою матушку.  
— Ее многие любили, — отозвался Бильбо.  
Ее нет уже семнадцать лет. Было не так больно, как первые годы, но сердце все равно болезненно сжималось. Никогда ему не забыть матушку.  
— Моего брата и деда нет уже более века, — Торин словно прочитал мысли Бильбо. — И легче не становится. Никогда не станет. Так что нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы вспоминать свою матушку и грустить о ней. Но не стоит забывать о тех, кто рядом.  
Мудрости гномьему королю не занимать. Бильбо поблагодарил Торина и свернул платок. Стоило унести его в свою комнату. Носить он его, конечно же, не будет, но если будет лежать рядом, тоска будет не такой сильной.  
— А что тебе подарили? — перевел тему Бильбо.  
— Вот это, — Торин вернулся на место, где сидел ранее, и протянул хоббиту руку, в которой он сжимал книгу с кожаным переплетом.  
Бильбо взял в руки книгу, размера небольшого, чуть больше его записных книжек. Он открыл переплет и увидел чистые листы чудесного кремового цвета. На ощупь плотные. Рисовать на них, должно быть, сплошное удовольствие.  
— Ты рисуешь? — Бильбо поднял на гнома удивленный взгляд.  
— Нет, — отозвался гном. — Но умею.  
— Умеешь?  
— Да, меня обучали многому. В том числе и рисованию. Мой учитель говорил, что есть ли у тебя склонность к рисованию или нет, но рисовать может каждый. Оно развивает руки и голову, особенно если не забываешь заняться вычислениями.  
— Вот и повод вспомнить старые навыки, — улыбнулся Бильбо, возвращая Торину его подарок.  
— Я тоже об этом подумал.

Бильбо сидел на траве на своем заднем дворе и говорил с Торином на самые разные темы. А чтобы занять руки, хоббит заранее набрал цветы и теперь плел незатейливый венок. У него в ногах лежали бархатцы, парочка золотых хризантем из его сада. Для красивого букета было не жалко. А также не забыл про пижму и маргаритки, которые выросли прямо на крыше его уютной норы.  
Погода была чудесной. Солнце уже начинало опускаться. После обеда компания решила понежиться на улице. Бильбо заварил лимонную мяту, или мелиссу, это название он вычитал в одной мудрёной книге эльфов. А гномы довольно щурились, подставляя лицо солнечным лучам, и пили чай из тонких фарфоровых чашек. Бильбо улыбался, когда отмечал, с какой аккуратностью гномы относились к посуде. За маленькое кольцо ручки они держались двумя широкими пальцами, делали глоток и возвращали чашку на блюдце.  
Раньше задний двор был полностью усыпан цветами и полезными культурами. Был приличный огород, и что только на нем не росло. Но с появлением ребенка Бильбо решил изменить вид своего дворика. Клумбы с цветами и личный огород уменьшились до нескольких грядок. Теперь основная часть цветов росла перед домом. На заднем дворе стало свободно, можно было играть, не боясь за сохранность овощей. Бильбо даже смастерил качели для племянника, которые быстро развалились. Но они придумали выход и хотели прикрепить дощечку за две прочные веревки к одной из веток дуба, но руки до этого дела так и не дошли.  
К норе подошел Фродо, а с ним трое гномов. Видимо, те самые Фили и Кили, улыбчивые юноши, а последним шел высоченный гном, весь в татуировках. И это его Бильбо вчера одолел? Благо в выпивке, а не в кулачном бою.  
— А ты, я смотрю, прекрасно себя чувствуешь, — пожаловался Двалин.  
Он сел возле хоббита, Бильбо пришлось подвинуться ближе к Торину. Выглядел Двалин разбито, видно, алкоголь до сих пор мучает гнома.  
— Может, чая? Из лимонной мяты? — спросил хоббит.  
— Нет уж, — усмехнулся Двалин. — У меня ваш чай от головной боли скоро польется из…  
— Двалин, — упрекнул Торин, выразительно посмотрев на друга. — Дети.  
— Из ушей он у меня польется. Из ушей, — спохватился гном. — Твои родственники, Бильбо, неугомонные. Заставили доесть все, что осталось с праздника, а после влили пару литров успокаивающего чаю, не меньше.  
Бильбо усмехнулся, очень в духе семейства Тук. Он так и видел, как Опала наливает очередную порцию чая в маленькую кривоватую глиняную чашку, которую своими руками сделала одна из ее внучек или правнучек. Двалин пытается отказаться, но старушка делает вид, что не слышит и начинает жаловаться на очередную болячку.  
— Нам тоже досталось, — пожаловался темноволосый юноша, кажется, Кили. Он лег прямо на слегка пожелтевшую траву, вытянув ноги и положив руки на живот.  
Фили уселся возле брата, а Фродо первым делом подошел к дяде и обнял его за шею. Бильбо обнял в ответ, а после малыш стал рассматривать, что такое делает его родственник.  
Хоббит тем временем закончил свой венок. Вышло мило. Оранжевые цветы прекрасно сочетались с золотыми лепестками и насыщенной зеленью листов и стеблей. Стоило кому-нибудь подарить и совсем немного осчастливить. Бильбо осмотрелся, нужно найти того, кто грустил. Выбор пал на Двалина, который продолжал хмуриться и иногда потирать лоб. Он сидел по левую руку, поэтому даже вставать не пришлось. Бильбо прямо со своего места надел на голову гнома цветочный убор. Двалин вздрогнул и удивленно перевел взгляд на полурослика.  
— А тебе идет, — улыбнулся Бильбо.  
— Вау, — радостно воскликнул Фродо, поддерживая своего дядю. — Очень красиво.  
— Полурослики, — проворчал Двалин, но снимать не стал, даже когда принцы стали откровенно смеяться и подшучивать.  
Бильбо обернулся к Торину, чтобы увидеть его реакцию на новый стиль своего друга. Но стоило хоббиту взглянуть на лицо короля, как улыбка сразу же сошла с губ. Гном смотрел перед собой, но словно ничего не видел. Казалось, что лицо было самым обычным, спокойным, но от Бильбо не укрылось, как слегка надломились широкие брови, челюсти были плотно сжаты, а губы вытянулись в тонкую линию. Как будто он был расстроен или даже разочарован.  
— Торин, — обратил на себя внимание Бильбо, но Торин не повернул головы, только сухо кивнул. — Все в порядке?  
— Конечно, — так же сухо ответил гном.  
— Ты тоже хотел венок? — удивленно спросил хоббит.  
— Нет, — ответил Торин.  
Бильбо кивнул. Все же хотел. Определенно. Хоббит встал с насиженного места и снова отправился к своему цветущему саду. Если задуматься, то королю подойдет синий цвет. А еще белый. Взгляд упал на белоснежные астры, которые напоминали ромашки, но были немного крупнее. Бильбо протянул руку к бутону, а после ловко переломил тонкий стебель.  
Они долго еще грелись на солнышке, говорили. Хоббит узнал, что гномы проводили для детей тренировки, учили драться. Но сегодня решили сделать перерыв, так как собирались отдохнуть после такого шикарного праздника. Бильбо теперь сидел подальше ото всех и плел новый венок специально для Торина Дубощита.  
Старички в лице Балина, Дори и Оина пили уже не первую чашку чая. Бофур с Бифуром курили в сторонке, как можно дальше от ребенка. Их брат, Бомбур, просто мечтательно разглядывал небо. Глоин и Нори играли на щелбаны, правда Бильбо так и не смог понять суть игры. А еще хоббит очень надеялся, что правильно запомнил имена.  
А Фродо стал донимать Ори, который рисовал в альбоме. Ребенок сначала с интересом подглядывал за протекающей работой, а после все же спросил: «А как так ты смог нарисовать бороду всего в несколько штрихов?», «А как ты делаешь тени?», «А зачем ты растираешь карандаш пальцем?» и так далее. Художник ответил на каждый вопрос малыша и даже дал ему опробовать несколько советов в своем альбоме.  
— А танцы у вас красивые, — сказал Ори, когда Фродо перестал заваливать его вопросами. — У нас совсем другие.  
— Бильбо, — подол голос Кили, который до этого молчал. — А научи нас вашим танцам.  
— Научить? — удивился Бильбо.  
— Да, — встрепенулся Фили.  
— Точно, — сказал Бофур, туша трубку. — Ты ведь еще должен мне танец.  
Бильбо был не уверен, но, кажется, братья подмигнули друг другу. Здесь явно был подвох, слишком хитрые были улыбки у этих двоих. Но идея с танцами ему понравилась. Хоббит не был мастером, но танцевать любил. Это было весело. В юности он не пропускал праздники, на которых устраивались совместные танцы. Всегда было что-то захватывающее в хаотичных движениях рук, частой смене лиц партнеров и счастливых улыбках.  
— Я не против, — Бильбо воодушевила эта идея. — Но нужно участие всех-всех-всех!  
Гномы обрадовались этой идее. А Бэггинс встал со своего места, откладывая работу.  
— Нам нужны музыканты, кто-то из вас играет? — спросил хоббит. Гномы закивали головами и Бильбо продолжил. — Отлично. Три пары, думаю, для начала нам хватит, а для этого нам нужно пять гномов. Кто встанет со мной в пару?  
Бильбо осмотрел гномов, первым на глаза попался Кили. Когда они пересеклись взглядом, гном мотнул головой и выразительно посмотрел на своего дядю. Бильбо посмотрел на Торина, который стоял особняком. Хоббит снова посмотрел на Кили и улыбнулся ему.  
— Торин, ты ведь мне не откажешь? — сказал Бильбо.  
Он направился к королю, вытаскивая его в центр импровизированного танцевального зала. Торин был сбит с толку, но послушно пошел за хоббитом. Кажется, больше он не расстраивался или просто не показывал это.  
— А теперь нам нужны еще две пары, — сказал Бильбо.  
— Давай, Фили, будем вместе, — сказал Кили, протягивая к брату руки.  
— Ну уж нет, ты мне все ноги отдавишь, — сказал Фили. — Я лучше с Ори буду танцевать.  
И юноша подошел к молодому художнику. Ори кивнул и взял старшего принца за руку. Кили недовольно надулся. Но ему на выручку пришел Балин, который, улыбнувшись, сказал:  
— Не бойся, один ты не останешься.  
Бильбо очень повеселило лицо младшего племянника Торина. Да и сам Торин веселился, наблюдая за этой сценой. А остальные гномы ушли в нору за своими инструментами.  
— Пока не пришли наши музыканты, думаю, стоит показать основы. Я поведу, — сказал Бильбо, пытаясь устроить одну руку, полусогнутую в локте, за спиной гнома.  
— Почему это ты поведёшь? — удивился Торин.  
— Ну, во-первых, потому что я мужчина.  
— Если ты не заметил, то я тоже мужчина.  
— А во-вторых, — продолжил хоббит, игнорируя высказывание гнома. — Это танец хоббитов. Следовательно, вести должен хоббит.  
Торин помялся, но решил больше не спорить. Бильбо начал раздавать указания, а гном внимательно слушал и выполнял. Он расположил правую руку на плече партнера, а левая оказалась в руках хоббита. Могло бы быть неловко, но гном умудрился смутиться за двоих. Все смущение хоббита сошло на нет, когда он разглядел на лице короля неожиданный румянец.  
Бильбо сделал первый шаг вперед. Краем глаза он разглядел, как остальные пары повторили его движение. Сначала он решил показать медленно, а после уже с музыкой ускориться и не переживать за технику, а просто отдаться чувствам.  
— Шаг влево, шаг вправо, — озвучивал свои действия Бильбо, выполняя широкие шаги и плавно поднимая сплетённые вместе руки вверх. — А теперь поворот.  
Хоббит отпустил руки, сделал шаг назад и один поворот вокруг себя, а остальные повторили его действие. Одна рука в этот момент находилась на спиной, чтобы не мешаться. Снова шаг вперед, к партнеру. А после нужно кружиться в танце вместе. Бильбо думал, что будет неудобно вести такого высоко партнера, но все оказалось иначе. Если было нужно гном слегка горбился или нагибался, например, когда хоббит должен был поднять руку над головой партнера. Всего на несколько мгновений переходим на мелкий шаг, а потом снова поворот.  
— А теперь меняемся, — сказал хоббит, отпуская Торина, и плавно перешел к другой паре.  
Вышла небольшая заминка, пришлось подробнее объяснить, как происходит смена партнеров. Бильбо показал, как правильнее держать руки в этот момент и как лучше переставлять ноги. Гномы в это плане оказались намного неуклюжее проворных и юрких хоббитов. Бильбо еще пару раз показал приемы и повороты, а после пришли к мнению, что можно попробовать полноценный танец под музыку.  
Когда музыканты были готовы, Бэггинс не забыл уточнить, смогут ли они сыграть по памяти мелодии с праздника. Гномы заверили, что легко справятся с этой задачей. Бофур и Бифур первыми взялись за свои инструменты, послышалось приятное звучание кларнета. У Двалина внезапно оказалась виола. Этот воин довольно органично выглядел в венке вместе с музыкальным инструментом, по струнам которого аккуратно водили смычком. Старшие братья Ори взялись за флейты. А круглый добряк Бомбур прикатил барабан. Бильбо только потер глаза, гадая, как он смог привести его с собой.  
Музыка начала свой бег. Торин и Бильбо снова стояли вместе.  
Шаг влево.  
Шаг вправо.  
Бильбо внимательно следил за лицом партнера. Торин смотрел под ноги и про себя проговаривал действия, хоббит видел, как его губы едва шевелятся. Между бровей залегла глубокая складка. Бильбо улыбнулся. Гном так старался и ничего не говорил про непривычную для него роль. Не управлять, а довериться кому-то. И Торин доверял Бильбо.  
Смена партнеров.  
Так Бильбо встал вместе с Ори, который оказался намного ниже Торина. Возможно, на целую голову. Поэтому закружить его было намного проще. Ори не был так сильно сосредоточен, как его король, поэтому они немного поговорили. Гном выглядел счастливым, видимо, танцевать ему нравилось.  
И снова смена партнеров.  
Теперь Бильбо вел Кили. Юноша сразу же принялся говорить, абсолютно не волнуясь за правильность выполнения танца.  
— Смотри, — Кили кивнул в сторону, где танцевал его дядя и брат. — С какими серьезными лицами танцуют.  
— И правда, — удивился Бильбо, повернув голову к Торину.  
— Уверен, обсуждают дела, не иначе.  
— Дела?  
— Да, коро… — Кили резко замолчал. — Деловые дела, знаешь.  
Загадочно ответил гном, а Бильбо понимающе кивнул. Он прекрасно представлял, что хотел сказать Кили. Хоббит не совсем представлял, почему они скрывают тот факт, что Торин их король. В его записной книжке была только заметка, что Дубощит является правителем гномов, но почему все молчат, не записал.  
— Пока, — улыбнулся Кили и отступил на шаг.  
Бильбо только смог кивнуть и снова переход.  
— Скучал? — поинтересовался Бильбо, снова беря короля гномов за руку.  
— Да, — серьезно ответил Торин, располагая свою руку на плече полурослика.  
Бильбо не ожидал такого прямого ответа. Он отвел взгляд и не видел, что Торин больше не смотрит себе под ноги, а с интересом разглядывает своего партнера по танцам.  
Они танцевали еще очень долго. Пары постоянно менялись, кто-то шел танцевать, а кто-то садился за инструменты. Фродо тоже присоединился к танцам, но в основном только бегал между парочками и хлопал в ладоши. Жаль Бильбо не умел играть ни на одном инструменте, поэтому когда уходил на перерыв, то просто стоял в сторонке. Он наблюдал за танцующими гномами и не мог сдержать смех, когда очередная парочка запутывалась в собственных бородах.  
Компания так сильно увлеклась, что чуть не пропустила ужин. Бильбо скрылся в норе, к нему присоединился Бомбур, доверив свои барабаны Фродо.

Бильбо снова был на заднем дворе, но теперь совсем один. На улице было уже темно, сумерки, горел всего один фонарь, поставленный на тропинке. Но света от него было мало. Хоббит рассматривал венок, про который совсем забыл из-за танцев. Но что удивительно, венок был сплетен до конца, чего Бильбо не успел сделать. Не сложно было догадаться, кто это закончил его работу. Только Фродо умел плести из цветов, не хватало немного аккуратности. В одной части венка бутоны лежали не так ровно, а кое-где выпадали стебли. Малыш отпросился на вечер погулять, ему срочно нужно было встретиться со своими друзьями. Опять что-нибудь придумали, проказники.  
— Еще один венок? — поинтересовался Торин.  
Хоббит давно почувствовал чужое присутствие и пристальный взгляд, оттого не удивился внезапному вопросу. Бильбо кивнул, поправляя лепестки у растрепавшейся голубой маргаритки. Гномы, как бы они ни старались, не могли ходить бесшумной, так что им никогда не подкрасться к мистеру Бэггинсу со спины.  
— Снова подаришь Двалину? — в голосе Дубощита так и сквозило недовольство.  
Как ребенок, честное слово. Бильбо улыбнулся, когда привел венок в норму, он с самым невозмутимым видом надел его на голову Торина. Для этого пришлось встать на цыпочки. Удивительно, как шло этому гному сочетание синих и белых цветов. Возможно, Торину просто шло все, что на него ни надень. Даже в мешке из-под картошки он бы выглядел восхитительно.  
Тени на лице гнома были резкими. Свет падал с улицы на одну сторону лица, окрашивая кожу в теплые оттенки. А остальная часть лица скрывалась в тени. Только глаза отчетливо сверкали в темноте далекими звездами.  
— Я не понимаю тебя, — замотал головой гном, но снимать венок не стал. — То ты даришь цветы мне, то Двалину, то снова мне.  
— А в чем проблема? — не понял хоббит.  
— Разве цветы не значат для вас нечто другое, особенное? Что ты хотел сказать Двалину тем венком?  
— Ты думаешь… — но Бильбо не договорил, так как не смог сдержать смех. — Думаешь, что я всегда что-то подразумеваю, когда дарю вам цветы?  
— Конечно, — теперь Торин не выглядел таким уверенным. — Разве нет особого языка цветов?  
— Есть, но чаще всего цветы — это просто цветы. Конечно, на свадьбу я приду с охапкой белых пионов, но это не значит, что я раздумываю над каждым цветком, прежде чем вплести в венок. Ты слишком много думаешь на этот счет.  
— Я просто хочу понять, — Дубощит устало вздохнул. — Хочу понять, зачем ты все это делаешь.  
— Но тут все просто. Я делаю, потому что мне это нравится, — пожал плечами Бильбо. — Я подарил цветы Двалину, потому что не хотел, чтобы он грустил. А тебе я дарю, потому что хочу сделать приятно. Не знаю только, насколько гному могут быть приятны цветы. Но ведь так делают, когда что-то чувствуют, пытаются осчастливить другого?  
Торин ничего не ответил. Поэтому хоббит рассказал, что над презентом старался не он один. Гном сразу догадался, кто был в помощниках. Он снял букет с головы и внимательно осмотрел. Это был самый обычный венок, белые цветы сменяли синие. В основном это были мелкие бутоны петунии, лишь изредка перебивающиеся крупными корзинками астр. Торин не стал говорить, что вышло красиво, но Бильбо этого и не ждал. Гном снова надел венок на голову и вежливо обратился к хоббиту:  
— Могу я пригласить тебя на танец?  
Вопрос прозвучал слишком неожиданно. Бильбо удивленно захлопал глазами и кивнул. Говорить он не осмелился, так как боялся, что голос позорно повысится от волнения.  
— Только поведу я, — предупредил гном.  
— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Бильбо.  
Торин тоже улыбнулся и протянул руку. А Бильбо надеялся, что ладони предательски не вспотели от волнения. Танцевать с Торином при всех — это одно, а так наедине — совсем другое. Только они вдвоем, и весь мир отошел на второй план. Хоббит протянул свою руку и отметил, что пальцы слегка дрожат. Надо же, как разволновался, а ведь сегодня они уже держались за руки. У Бильбо мурашки пробежали по коже, отдаваясь легкими искрами на кончиках пальцев, когда их руки переплелись.  
Но гном не начинал танец, он переместил руки хоббита себе на плечи, а свои расположил на чужой талии. Бильбо отвел взгляд, надеясь, что не слишком покраснел. Зря он веселился над смущением гнома днем, теперь его очередь.  
Торин стал напевать, негромко, почти шептал, но хоббит отчетливо слышал каждое слово. Король пел про скалы, про дальние странствия, про ветер в горах. Первые шаги у хоббита вышли неловкими, он запнулся, пока Торин мягко наступал. Впервые в жизни проворный хоббит запутался в ногах, но гном ловко его удержал, правда сам оступился. Чуть не наступил на Бильбо, благо, король управлялся своими ногами лучше, чем один полурослик. Песня прервалась на неизвестные хоббиту грубые слова, перевод которых он предпочел не спрашивать.  
— Извини, я чуть не отдавил тебе ноги, — сказал Торин, поправляя руки на талии хоббита. А Бильбо и смог только кивнуть, все красноречие испарилось в одно мгновение.  
Собравшись, гном снова сделал шаг, а Бильбо шел за ним, и так непривычно было следовать за кем-то. Он очень старался больше не оступаться. Короткие шаги сменялись длинными под такт негромкой песни. Вскоре они смогли подстроиться под ритм и движения друг друга. Бильбо впервые не вел в танце, думал, будет некомфортно или неудобно, но Дубощит прекрасно знал свое дело. Король, что тут и сказать. Хоббит не сомневался, что старшего принца обучали лучшие учителя.  
Торин был настоящим мастером танца и чувствовал эту грань силы и нежности, с которой нужно вести. Он очень мягко и аккуратно подавался вперед, но при этом с такой тихой уверенностью, что невольно хотелось продолжить начатое им движение. Бильбо даже не успевал подумать, как ноги сами делали нужные шаги. Торин был тем партнером, за которым хотелось следовать, куда бы он тебя ни повел.  
И не было в танце той игривости и легкомыслия, что было присуще полуросликам. Их движения были вольными, своеобразными и всегда разными. Больше прыжков и взмахов руками, можно было даже поднять спутницу и покружить. Сейчас все было иначе. Только спокойные размеренные движения и всепоглощающая нежность.  
Шаг влево. По вечерам было уже прохладно. На Бильбо была только рубашка, но холода он совсем не чувствовал. Рядом с Торином было тепло, даже жарко. Кожа у гномов была на порядок горячее, чем у хоббитов. Бильбо теснее прижался к Торину. Он положил голову на грудь гнома и прикрыл глаза. Хоббит почувствовал, как громко бьется сердце. И было совсем не важно, чье именно: его, или Торина, или в унисон. Этот звук успокаивал и давал какую-то надежду.  
Бильбо слышал красивый голос гнома и звуки природы, такие как стрекот сверчков и тихие трели ночных птиц. Чувствовал терпкий запах петуний и свежесть ветра. Он уже давно перестал запоминать дорожку шагов, просто продолжал следовать за плавными движениями гнома. Руки короля аккуратно переместились на спину, затрагивая лопатки и сильнее прижимая к себе. Бильбо больше не думал о шагах и правильной позиции ног, впервые можно было просто расслабиться и довериться партнеру. Поворот.  
И плевать, что он ничего не мог вспомнить. Плевать, что с головой были проблемы. На все плевать. Торин сможет оградить его от всего, спасти и защитить. Его объятия так и излучали безопасность, можно было укрыться от всего мира.  
Значение имел только Торин и их танец. Руки сами собой обвились возле крепкой гномьей шеи, зарываясь пальцами в тяжелые черные локоны. Бильбо почувствовал, как Торин вздрогнул, словно растерялся. Но заняло это всего мгновение, можно было даже не заметить. Но хоббит заметил. Одна его рука опустилась ниже, дотрагиваясь до шеи и ощущая выступающие позвонки. Контраст горячей кожи и холодных пальцев полурослика, которые так и не согрелись. А Торин прижался щекой к русым волосам. Хоббит почувствовал его улыбку. Шаг вправо.  
Если бы Бильбо спросили, сколько они танцевали, то он бы не смог дать ответа. В такие мгновения о времени думаешь в последнюю очередь. Говорить не хотелось, оба все прекрасно понимали без слов.  
Хоббит не знал, откуда у него была такая уверенность, он словно ощущал, что великий гномий король чувствует то же самое, что испытывает сейчас самый обычный сквайр из Шира.  
Так хотелось не забывать это мгновение. Хотелось сохранить это воспоминание, навсегда запечатлеть в своей памяти, чтобы оно никогда не стерлось и не исчезло. Чтобы в минуты тоски и отчаяния он вспоминал, как нежно когда-то его обнимал Король-Под-Горой. В носу засвербело. Вот только расплакаться сейчас не хватало.  
Торин почувствовал заминку и отстранился. Синева его глаз пленяла и не отпускала.  
Тени на лице смягчились, верно, виноват в этом был месяц, выглянувший на небосводе. Холодный свет дарил плавный переход, смешиваясь с золотым светом фонаря.  
— Я не хочу забывать, — признался Бильбо, предвидя вопрос гнома.  
— Я тоже не хочу, чтобы ты забывал, — сказал Торин, проводя рукой по щеке полурослика.  
Бильбо кивнул. Но смотреть в ужасно красивые глаза не стал. Страшно было, куда это может привести. Да, он не мог запомнить, но ведь это не мешало ему привязываться к гному с каждым раз сильнее. Что будет с ним, когда Торин займет в его сердце слишком много места, а после уедет? Какого это — жить с переломанной душой.  
Но, постойте, разве Бильбо не чувствовал этого раньше. Он отстранился и неохотно убрал руки с чужих плеч. Торин тоже опустил руки. Хоббит отошел, а в голове неожиданно просветлело. Бильбо Бэггинс когда-то любил Торина.


	14. 13. Подушки и одеяла

День начался как обычно. Бильбо готовил завтрак и слушал о своем позабытом прошлом. На кухне стояло приятное тепло, слышался слабый свист чайника, а сквозь окно сияли первые лучи солнца. Торин полюбил встречать новый день так. Ждать вместе со всеми завтрак, слушать болтовню товарищей и наблюдать за суетящимся хозяином норки. Вот он не рассчитал и схватил голой рукой сковородку, тихо зашипев, Бильбо прижимал покрасневшие пальцы к мочке уха, а после второй рукой брал цветастую потрепанную прихватку.  
Утро протекало медленно. Хоббит раскидал всем по тарелкам омлет со свежей зеленью, заварил цветочный чай, который, по его словам, улучшал настроение. Но на вкус Торина — самый обычный чай. Балин рассказывал о походе и днях, проведенных здесь, а остальные гномы дополняли историю. Бильбо внимательно слушал, кивал и ел. Одно другому никогда не мешало.  
Торин все утро ловил на себе подозрительные взгляды Бильбо. Но стоило гному перевести взгляд на взломщика, как тот сразу же отворачивался. Это было странно. До этого утра он никогда себя так не вел. Поначалу Бильбо всегда держался сдержанно. Те же едва заметные жесты рук, то же пожимание плечами, тот же удивленный изгиб светлых бровей. Но взгляд другой. Холодный и отстранённый. Он их не узнавал. И лишь к концу дня Торин мог видеть настоящего взломщика.  
За завтраком Дубощит только представился, а после молчал. За него отлично говорила компания. А Торин до сих пор вспоминал вчерашний танец. Он шумно выдохнул и прикрыл глаза.   
И что ему теперь делать?  
— А где Фродо? — спросил Бильбо, когда завтрак был съеден, а чай выпит.  
Торин понял, что хоббит смотрел на место, где обычно сидел Фродо. Сейчас завтрак ребенка медленно остывал. Гномы всполошились и стали осматриваться вокруг. А Дубощит нахмурился. Вчера он совсем не обратил внимание, но Фродо подозрительно послушно отправился спать. Даже не стал упрашивать на сказки.   
— Спокойно, — Бильбо поднял вверх руки. — Я пойду позову его. Спит, наверное. Опять допоздна книжки читал.  
Хоббит вытер руки о полотенце и вышел из кухни. Торин задумался, но Фродо ни разу не пропускал завтрак и всегда вставал раньше всех. Несколько раз король даже просыпался, когда чувствовал, как его настырно дергают за руку. Торин сразу же подскакивал и встревоженно осматривался. Такова была сила привычки. Но вместо орков или гоблинов он видел малыша, который звал его скорее на улицу, чтобы показать, какой на улице волшебный туман.  
Торин кивал головой, натягивал на себя рубашку, так как в норе было тепло, а по ночам даже душно. Поправив штаны и засунув ноги в сапоги, гном шел за ребенком. На улице они садились на влажную от утренней росы скамейку, Фродо начинал расспрашивать гнома обо всем подряд. Так и сидели они, негромко переговариваясь, встречая вместе рассвет. Такое происходило нечасто, всего пару раз, но королю были по душе эти минуты.  
Спустя мгновение на кухню вбежал Бильбо с круглыми от страха глазами. Торин нахмурился, стоило ему только увидеть, как болезненно выпрямились и слегка сошлись брови хоббита. В голове короля пронеслись самые худшие предположения. Что могло так сильно напугать его взломщика? Кто посмел?  
— Друзья… — хоббит так и застыл на месте. — Он… там…я нашел.  
Торин подорвался с места, взял взломщика под руку и подвел к стулу. Пальцы Бильбо дрожали, а глаза безумно бегали по комнате, словно не могли ни на чем сосредоточиться. Ори и Бофур подбежали к хоббиту и стали махать перед его лицом салфетками. Кили оказался рядом с чашкой того самого чая, что улучшал настроение. Бильбо попытался снова заговорить, но не смог. Он схватил чашку и прижался губами к обжигающему напитку, протягивая клочок бумаги. Торин взял листок и развернул. Он начал читать:  
— Дядя Бильбо, прости, что не предупредил сам, но тогда ты точно бы не отпустил. Мы прошли подготовку и теперь готовы. Мы несколько дней планировали наш поход и теперь готовы выступить. Не бойся, мы вернемся ко дню рождению. Мы найдем лекарство, и ты все вспомнишь.  
Последнюю строчку Торин вслух читать не стал, только пробежался глазами. Он сложил листок и вернул Бильбо. Такое лучше при всех не озвучивать. Хоббит взял бумагу и кивнул. Кажется, ему стало легче, только оставался таким же бледным. Несколько гномов удивленно присвистнули.  
— Нужно собирать хоббитов, идти на поиски, — Бильбо говорил быстро и сбивчиво.  
— Тише, — сказал Торин. — Откуда такая паника? Мы сами сможем спокойно их найти. Время приближается только к полудню. Мы спокойно их нагоним.  
— Мы их найдем? — Бильбо с надеждой посмотрел на короля.  
— Конечно, — заверил его Дубощит. — Мы найдем их, они даже не успеют выйти за границы Шира.  
Бильбо кивнул и сделал еще глоток чая.

Торин встал перед комнатой Бильбо и постучал в дверь, и только после согласия с другой стороны вошел. Бильбо стоял возле стола и собирал рюкзак. Он уже успел переодеться: сменил домашние штаны на бриджи из плотной темно-зеленой ткани. На плечи накинут бирюзовый пиджак с яркими сияющими пуговицами. На шее привычный платок. Торин же поверх черной рубахи накинул кафтан, который не так давно одалживал Бильбо. Гном думал надеть ещё плащ, но решил, что это будет лишним. Не будут же они до самой ночи искать детей.  
— Уверяю, мы найдем их быстро, необязательно собираться на несколько дней, — сказал гном, подходя ближе.  
— Карты нет, — ответил вместо этого Бильбо, завязывая узелки и после закидывая рюкзак за плечи.  
— Карты? — не понял Торин.  
— Да, карты, — кивнул хоббит. — Одной из карт Средиземья нет. У меня их много, но одной не досчитался. Фродо, видимо, взял.  
— Он умеет ориентироваться по картам? — удивился Торин, следуя за хоббитом из комнаты.  
— Конечно умеет, — сказал Бильбо как само собой разумеющееся. — Он же Бэггинс, а не какой-нибудь безмозглый Брайзгедл из Харбатла.  
Торин только усмехнулся. Лично ему долго приходилось обучать племянников системе навигации. Да и признаться, сам Дубощит испытывал некоторые трудности с определением правильного пути.  
— Я сам учил его, — объяснил Бильбо, равняясь с гномом. — Ему всегда нравились карты, как и мне. Думаю, он взял карту, на которой был отмечен маршрут.  
— Маршрут?  
— Да, — кивнул хоббит, но сразу же погрустнел. — Только я не помню, что за маршрут.  
— Не страшно, мы найдем его. Не переживай.  
Торин и Бильбо вышли на улицу, где их ждала уже готовая компания. С собой взяли только еды да воды. Решили, что лучше разделиться, чтобы начать вести поиски с двух разных точек. У Торина было два предположения, откуда Фродо мог начать свой путь. После гномы должны были встретиться в условленном месте. Если ребенок будет найден — вернутся домой, а если нет, то продолжить поиски уже все вместе.  
Только Торин дотронулся до калитки, чтобы отправиться в путь, как на себя обратил внимание Бильбо.  
— Постойте. Мы забыли взять одеяла.  
— Одеяла? — переспросил Торин, оборачиваясь.  
— Ну да, — кивнул хоббит.  
— Зачем нам одеяла, Бильбо? — спросил Дубощит.  
— Но как же? А вдруг дети там замерзнут? Или вдруг еще чего случится, — стал причитать взломщик.  
— Мы не будем брать с собой одеяла, — строго отчеканил Торин, собираясь отвернуться.  
— Но я уже их приготовил. Я бы сам их понес, да только они тяжелые.  
— Я сказал — нет.  
Торин сурово посмотрел на хоббита, который продолжал стоять в дверном проходе своего дома. И гном бы остался стоять на своем, а потом вовсе бы ушел от глупого разговора, если бы Бильбо не применил запрещенный прием. Он посмотрел на предводителя гномов тоскливыми серыми глазами, печально надломив светлые брови.  
— Пожалуйста, — попросил хоббит.  
И вот уже несколько гномов нагружены рюкзаками с одеялами, а Бильбо довольно улыбается.  
Одна группа шла во главе с Торином. В этой же группе был Бильбо, Балин, Оин, Нори и Дори, а также Бофур и Бомбур. Они должны были пойти тем путём, которым приехали. Другая группа шла через их место тренировок. Договорились встретиться у трактира, который стоял возле моста через бурную реку Берендуин.  
Они отошли совсем немного, когда их окликнули.  
— Мистер Бильбо.  
Торин обернулся и наткнулся на садовника. Бильбо тоже смотрел на своего работника, вопросительно подняв одну бровь.  
— Никак опять в поход собрались? — Гэмджи посмеивался, облокотившись на свой заборчик.  
— Почти, — взломщик нервно улыбнулся уголком губ. — Только в этот раз я вернусь раньше, так что проследи, чтобы возле моего дома не устроили аукцион.  
— Обязательно, — засмеялся садовник. — А Сэм мой у вас? А то с утра самого его не видел.  
Бильбо замялся, приоткрыв рот. Тут в разговор решил вмешаться Дубощит.  
— Фродо и Сэм уже ждут нас на месте тренировок.  
— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Гэмджи и перед тем, как уйти обратно в свою нору, сказал. — Если он под вашим присмотром, то нечего и беспокоиться.  
От гнома не укрылось, как виновато Бильбо посмотрел в удаляющуюся спину своего садовника. Торин ободряюще улыбнулся взломщику, развернулся и отправился на поиски.  
— Так и знал, что Сэм с ним, — проворчал хоббит за спиной короля.  
Торин предполагал, что за путь был отмечен на карте Бильбо. Раз хоббит не помнил, значит, это мог быть только один путь. А именно — их поход к Одинокой Горе десять лет назад.  
Дети не могли далеко уйти, так что король даже не сомневался, что они их найдут. Но Бильбо не разделял его уверенности, гном даже на расстоянии чувствовал волнение хоббита за своей спиной. Но кем бы был Торин, если бы подвел сейчас своего друга?  
Он обернулся всего на мгновение и сразу же встретился с внимательными серыми глазами. Бильбо криво улыбнулся и уставился себе под ноги. Торин отвернулся и невольно вспомнил вчерашний вечер. Бильбо внезапно прервал танец, а после так стремительно ушел, что гном не смог ничего понять. Может, он сделал что-то не так?  
А руки еще помнили прохладную кожу взломщика, его сбивчивое дыхание и мягкие кудри под щекой. Никогда танец не был таким важным в жизни короля, как в этот момент. Если бы только Бильбо помнил, все было бы иначе.  
А как иначе?  
Чтобы изменилось?  
Единственное, что он знал точно — они давно перешли за грань дружбы. Хоть Торин и был полнейшим Дубощитом в плане отношений, но прекрасно понимал, что чувства к мастеру Бэггинсу переходят все допустимые границы. Но как же это будоражило кровь. Торин не мог успокоиться с того момента, когда Бильбо пообещал его поцеловать. Теперь мысли гнома слишком часто сводились к мягким губам и гладкой коже щек. Но вчерашний вечер был особенным. Он дал гному намного больше, чем дали бы жаркие поцелуи и томные вздохи. Это было точно единение двух сердец. Словно весь мир отошел на второй план. И только крошечный хоббит в его руках имел значение. И ничего больше.  
Но каждое утро он натыкался на одну и ту же стену, которую так удачно разрушил в предыдущий день. Этот взгляд, словно Торин никто для него, резал не хуже клинка.  
Хоть король и был погружен глубоко в свои мысли, но не забыл внимательно выделять каждую деталь, любую мелочь, что-то новое и необычное, что могло натолкнуть его на Фродо и его верного друга. Но, к сожалению, до самого трактира никаких следов. Только удивленные взгляды хоббитов.  
У трактира не было видно вторую группу. Бильбо нервно теребил лямки своего рюкзака, а Торин спокойно курил рядом и просто осматривался, внимание привлекла цветастая вывеска с золотой улыбающейся рыбой. Художник либо совсем не умел рисовать, либо не умел шутить.  
В Фродо Дубощит был уверен. Этот ребенок не попадет в неприятности и друга в обиду не даст, это точно. Слишком смышленый. Признаться, Торина впервые так быстро покорил чужой ребенок. Один пронзительный взгляд голубых и глаз — и вот Король-Под-Горой готов катать этого сорванца на шее хоть весь день, тому надо только попросить.  
Вторую группу пришлось ждать полчаса, некоторые гномы успели зайти в трактир и не отказали себе в еще одном сытном завтраке. Когда Торин предложил Бильбо заглянуть внутрь, тот только покачал головой. Неправильно это, что хоббит отказывается от еды. Видимо, волнение за малыша было более сильным, чем думал Дубощит.  
Бильбо оставался на улице, внимательно вглядываясь в деревья. Торин остался с ним. Он переживал за взломщика. Конечно, он знал, что Бильбо был сильным. Чаще всего сильный там, где остальные могли утратить всякую надежду. Встать между орком и Торином, размахивая своим кинжалом — у Дубощита язык не поворачивался назвать это мечом — запросто. Отвлечь внимание гигантских пауков на себя, давая друзьям время на то, чтобы освободиться из вязкой паутины — проще простого. Несколько недель прятаться в замке Трандуила без возможности нормально поспать и поесть, при этом придумать план по спасению гномов — что сложного?  
Но сейчас от Бильбо Бэггинса ничего не зависело. Только и оставалось, что переживать за детей. Такова она — родительская доля. На ум полурослика стали приходить всякие ужасы. Торину пришлось приложить очень много усилий, чтобы убедить взломщика в том, что волки на детей не нападут и никакие медведи их не загрызут.  
Лицо хоббита просветлело, когда к ним вышли остальные гномы. Довольный Фили протянул ему цветной карандаш, размером с хоббичий мизинец.  
— Мы быстро вышли на их след, так как почва после утреннего тумана слегка влажная и следы четырех пар детских ног отчетливо видны.  
— Четырех? — удивился Бильбо, поворачиваясь к Торину. — Неужели с ними Мерри и Пиппин?  
— Видимо, так и есть, — кивнул старший племянник. — Их следы хорошо заметны, так что нам не составит труда найти их. Не переживай.  
Бильбо так широко улыбнулся, а после крепко обнял Фили, продолжая сжимать в руке карандаш синего цвета. Юноша растерянно взглянул на своего дядю, а после все же похлопал хоббита по спине.

После на смену следам на земле пришли крошки печенья.  
— А далеко они ушли, — сказал Двалин, и Торин отчетливо услышал в его голосе нотки гордости. — Мы уже два часа идем, не меньше.  
— Видно, встали рано утром, прекрасная организация, — согласился король, усмехнувшись.  
— О, я вижу, вас это забавляет, — сказал Бильбо, вклиниваясь между двумя гномами. — Их всех ждет наказание.  
— И какое? — спросил Торин.  
— Я пока не придумал, но самое суровое, — ответил хоббит, строго сведя брови.  
— Налупишь их? — спросил шедший за ним Кили.  
— Что? — удивился Бильбо, оборачиваясь. — Конечно нет. Я в жизни на Фродо руку не поднял. И никому не позволю этого сделать.  
— Круто, — сказал Кили. — А вот дядя нас однажды налупил.  
Бильбо посмотрел на Торина, его брови поднялись, а рот слегка приоткрылся. Видно, ему совсем не понравилось услышанное.  
— Я был о тебе лучшего мнения, — сказал разочарованный Бильбо, ускоряя шаг, чтобы нагнать шедшего впереди Балина.  
Торин сурово посмотрел на племянника, а тот только пожал плечами. Что скрывать, Торин и правда один раз не сдержался и прошелся ремнем по задницам своих обормотов-племянников. И за дело. Но он этим не гордился. Торин прекрасно знал, что насилием от ребенка ничего не добиться, но он был в отчаяние и только проявил слабость характера.  
Да уж, у Бильбо всегда был повод разочароваться в Торине. Но почему-то хоббит упорно продолжал следовать за Дубощитом. Простил бы Бильбо его, если бы помнил, как Торин поступил с ним тогда у стен бастиона?  
И Торин знал ответ. Конечно бы простил, ведь это Бильбо Бэггинс. Он бы долго ворчал, но после все равно улыбнулся Торину и спросил, как тот себя чувствует. Только вот гном никогда не сможет себя простить.  
Торин не отрывал взгляда от забитого бесполезным барахлом рюкзак и видневшейся над ним русой головы. Если задуматься, то Дубощит никогда не видел Бильбо злым и агрессивным. Конечно, хоббит хмурился, недовольно поджимал губы и смотрел исподлобья. Но все это было таким мимолётным, негативные эмоции быстро сменялись на неуверенную улыбку.  
Даже когда над ним подшучивали или подставляли, тот никогда не держал обиды. Дубощит вспомнил, как в самом начале похода многие гномы смеялись над Бильбо и над его привычками. Кили и Фили так вообще прятали его вещи или перекидывали друг другу, пока хоббит, как бедная собачонка, метался между ними. Торин тогда подошел к ним и резко перехватил вещь, которую кидали. Это оказался шейный платок, который носил их мастер Бэггинс. Гном перевел на последнего взгляд и отметил его голую шею и растрепанный вид.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Бильбо, когда Торин протянул тому его вещь.  
А после Дубощит перевел взгляд на племянников. Те сразу притихли и вжали головы в плечи.  
— Кажется, я ошибся, взяв вас в поход. Стоило оставить вас в Синих Горах, как Гимли, — громко повысил голос Торин, от чего юноши еще сильнее опустили головы и не посмели ничего сказать.  
— Да ладно тебе, Торин, — Бильбо аккуратно вставал между ним и его племянниками. — Они же просто шутили.  
— Это не шутки. Это издевательства, — Торин посмотрел сначала на хоббита, потом на Кили и Фили. — Я думал, что смог вас воспитать, но, видно, я ошибался.  
Гном удалился, оставив племянников с виноватыми лицами. Как потом он узнал спустя несколько лет от Кили, когда он отошел от них, Бильбо ободряюще улыбнулся. А после хоббит стал успокаивать братьев.  
Тем же вечером Торин нашел Бильбо, который устраивался подальше от костра и гномов. Хоббит раскладывал свой спальный мешок. А когда гном подошел ближе, то услышал, как ворчит Бильбо, ругая и насекомых, и неприятную колючую траву, и ужасный холод.  
— Было бы не так холодно, если бы ты лег ближе к костру, — сказал гном.  
Бильбо вздрогнул, а после обернулся.  
— Напугал, — сказал хоббит, отвернулся и продолжил обустройство своего спального места.  
— Иди к костру, — Торин не отрывал взгляда от спины взломщика.  
— Не хочу, — только и ответил Бильбо.  
— Почему?  
— Это что? Допрос?  
— Возможно.  
Бильбо устало вздохнул и развернулся, сев на спальный мешок. Торин видел отчетливо его лицо, на котором играли блики от костра. Платок снова был повязан на шее, только слегка сдвинулся в сторону. Хоббит подтянул ноги к груди и повернул голову чуть в сторону, туда, где шумно готовились ко сну остальные. Торин был уверен, что из-за того, что гномы насмехаются над ним, взломщик не хочет приближаться к остальным. Предводителя их скромной компании поражало, с каким спокойствием хоббит сносил усмешки и простодушно на все велся. Только дураки так себя ведут, дураки и глупцы. Свой вывод о полурослике Дубощит уже сделал.  
— Не думаю, что им будет комфортно, если я так нагло вклинюсь к ним, — сказал задумчиво хоббит. — Так друзей не заводят.  
— Ты хочешь дружить с ними? — удивился Торин.  
— Конечно, — кивнул Бильбо, а после посмотрел на гнома перед собой. — Я бы и с тобой хотел подружиться.  
Точно дурак. Торин только закатил глаза и отошел подальше от дурного полурослика.

Они оставили позади мост и двинулись вдоль восточного тракта. Если следовать прямо по дороге, то через Пригорье можно было выйти к Бри. Погода стояла чудесная. Солнце не успевало изжарить путников, то и дело скрывалось за кругловатыми белыми облаками. Мягкий осенний ветер раздувал волосы и бороды гномов, а также непослушные русые вихры одного хоббита. Следы юных путешественников уходили с дороги прямо в лесную чащу.  
— Какое лихо их понесло в старый лес? — спросил взволнованный Бильбо.  
— Думаю, хотели сойти с дороги, чтобы не наткнуться на взрослых. А то те погнали бы сразу домой, — сказал Фили и направился прямо в лес, уверенно сходя с тракта. — Именно поэтому они и обогнули прямую дорогу и пошли через место наших тренировок.  
Губы Бильбо вытянулись в тонкую нить, а лицо побледнело. Тряхнув головой, он все же последовал за старшим королевским наследником. Торин шел рядом и видел, как сильно хоббит сжал лямки рюкзака. Костяшки побелели, а пальцы слегка вздрагивали. Дубощит положил руку на плечо взломщика и ободряюще сжал.  
В лесу пахло грибами и сырой травой. Было душно, сквозь толстые стволы и плотные кроны ветер совсем не задувал, только пробирались лучи солнца. Торин скривился, когда совсем рядом с лицом разглядел паутину и толстого паука, поджидающего свою добычу.  
Что удивительно, идти было легко. Под ногами не было сломанных веток, плотной высокой травы и поваленных деревьев. Следы петляли, уводя взрослых все глубже в лес. Неужели даже в лесу Фродо мог ориентироваться и правильно вести за собой, или малыш давно сбился с пути?  
— А вот здесь они устраивали привал, — Фили, который до этого вел их за собой, остановился и присел на корточки. Тут же нашли небольшой котелок, который был тщательно прикрыт ветками. Видно, дети решили избавиться от тяжелой ноши.  
Бильбо сразу же оказался рядом. Старший принц стал объяснять своему другу, почему он так решил. Гном указал на примятую траву, задетую ветку кустарника, а также сорванные совсем рядом грибы. У детей не было ножей, оттого было неаккуратно. Хоббит все внимательно слушал и активно кивал головой.  
Племянники потеплели к Бильбо после истории с троллями. Торин оказался рядом, когда мальчишки отвели хоббита подальше от лагеря, а после каждый попросил прощения. А так как Дубощит остался незамеченным, Кили и Фили поблагодарили Бильбо, который прикрыл их перед грозным дядей. Торин усмехнулся. Вот вам и первые друзья, мастер Бэггинс.  
Шли еще около часа, пока не разглядели поляну, освещённую ласковым солнцем. Под теплыми лучами дремали дети, сгрудившись в одну кучу и подсунув под головы рюкзаки и небольшие подушки.  
— Даже дозорных не оставили, — усмехнулся Двалин, но отвлекся на Бильбо, который сунулся в рюкзак за плечами гнома.  
Хоббит вытащил одеяло и пошел к детям. Малыши расстелили под спинами покрывало, но все равно ежились и пытались теснее прижаться друг к другу. Торин подошел к Бильбо, который стоял возле детей.  
— Что будем делать? — спросил гном.  
— Не думаю, что стоит их будить, — Бильбо накрыл хоббитят одеялом. — Они, видимо, только поели, а после вкусной еды настоящее преступление не вздремнуть.  
Здесь, на поляне, деревья не смогли защитить от слабого осеннего ветра. Торин предложил развести костер, но хоббит его отговорил. Не хватало еще лесных пожаров в Шире. Гном вынужден был с этим согласиться. Тогда решили выкурить по трубочке, отойдя подальше от спящих детей. Они расположились на самом краю поляны, в тени деревьев.  
Внезапно пригодились одеяла, на которых так настаивал мастер Бэггинс. Гномы раскидали одеяла по поляне и улеглись спать. На солнышке всех быстро сморило.  
«Совсем мы расслабились в этом благословенном краю», — подумал Торин, выпуская очередное кольцо дыма, которое по его желанию плавно опутывало ветки стоящих над ними деревьев. Бильбо сидел совсем рядом, под боком, и тоже пускал ровные кольца дыма, которые убегали вверх и таяли. Хоббит явно о чем-то призадумался, покусывая мундштук и не отрывая взгляд от детей.  
— Ты правда бил племянников? — внезапно спросил взломщик, даже не взглянув на Торина.  
— Всего один раз, — признался гном. — И я этим совсем не горжусь. Но в их защиту скажу, что мне потом досталось в десять раз сильнее.  
— Это как? — удивился Бильбо, посмотрев на собеседника.  
— От их матери. Эта женщина в гневе страшна. Мальчишки тогда тишком отправились ночью на нижние уровни кузни, где очень опасно. Там, бывает, гибнут опытные шахтеры. Когда Дис и я об этом узнали, у нас седины изрядно прибавилось. Я не сдержался и налупил. Я правда думал, что так правильно.  
— Почему ты так думал?  
— Ну, понимаешь, — Торин замялся. — Дед меня и Фрерина постоянно бил, называл это наукой. И я долго верил, что так и надо. Помню, как он так разозлился на брата, стал сечь его как безумный, ну я руку и подставил. Жалко мне Фрерина стало. Трор мне тогда всю руку изорвал и даже не заметил.  
Торин прикусил язык. И чего он так разоткровенничался. Кто он такой, чтобы спорить с родительской наукой? Раз его так учили, значит, нужно было. Если били, значит, заслужил, по-другому быть не могло. Только потом Дис ему втолковала, что нельзя так с детьми. Что зависят они от них, взрослых, и оттого сдачи не могут дать.  
Бильбо ничего не ответил, только положил голову на плечо Торина и продолжил курить. Гном сначала замер, а после нагнул слегка голову, чтобы щекой дотронуться до чужой макушки. Ему нравилось, как пахнут русые волосы, нравилось, какими мягкими они были и как приятно щекотали кожу.  
Поддержка без слов, как умел только Бильбо. Только теплое присутствие, которое говорило, что, несмотря ни на что, хоббит будет рядом.  
— Прости, — шепнул Бильбо.  
— За что? — так же тихо спросил гном.  
— За то, что тогда так резко отреагировал.  
Торин только кивнул. Он не знал, как правильно реагировать на заботу. Стоило поблагодарить Бильбо, сказать, как гном ему благодарен. Вот только Дубощит никогда не умел облачать свои мысли в нужные и подходящие слова. Но хоббит этого и не требовал, он только мягко дотронулся до запястья короля и погладил, легко касаясь пальцами.  
Они просидели недолго, как показалось королю. Дети задвигались, и от Торина не скрылось, как Сэм стал толкать Фродо в бок, притворяясь, что еще сам спит. Фродо поднял голову и было видно, как тот расстроенно посмотрел на спящих рядом гномов.  
— Как спалось? — поинтересовался Бильбо, поднимаясь и вытряхивая пепел из трубки.  
— Привет, дядя Бильбо, — совсем нерадостно заговорил Фродо.  
Взломщик же подошел к племяннику, а после присел рядом и потрепал черные кудри. Торин тоже поднялся со своего места и подошел к детям.  
— Ну и заставили вы Бильбо понервничать, — сказал гном.  
Остальные дети перестали притворяться, что спят. Заерзали, стали садиться и потирать глаза. А вот Пиппин, оказалось, совсем не притворялся, его пришлось будить. Тот только сладко зевал и снова закрывал глаза, заваливаясь на подушки.  
— Прости, — сказал Фродо, а остальные закивали головами.  
— Дома поговорим, а сейчас давайте перекусим, — на этих словах Бильбо стали просыпаться гномы.  
А хоббит стал доставать из рюкзака печенье и кексы. Поев и набравшись сил, компания стала собираться и отправляться в обратный путь. Уложив все одеяла и подушки, пошли домой. Младшего Пиппина пришлось нести на руках, потому что даже еда не смогла заставить этого ребенка проснуться. Сначала его взял на руки Бильбо, но стоило им пройти совсем немного, как хоббит заныл, что у него онемели руки. В итоге Пиппина понес Глоин.  
Бильбо вместе с детьми отстал и шел в конце процессии. Торин шел в начале вместе со своими племянниками.  
— Как думаешь, Бильбо сильно будет их ругать? — сказал Кили, взволновано оглядываясь назад.  
— Тут решать только ему, — ответил Торин. — Но не думаю, что хоббит так уж страшен в гневе.  
— Ты так думаешь? — засмеялся Фили. — А тот момент, когда Бильбо зарубил орка, считается?  
— Думаю, да, — поддакнул Кили. — Тогда Бильбо и правда был страшен. Такой огонь в глазах, или это был отблеск пожара?  
Фили пожал плечами, посмеиваясь. А Торин снова пожалел о том, что позорно потерял в тот момент сознание. И все, что у него оставалось, — это рассказы друзей о том, как Бильбо бездумно размахивал своим жалом, не подпуская голодных варгов.  
— Но я сомневаюсь, что он будет размахивать мечом перед детьми, — предположил старший племянник.  
— Кто знает, — загадочно сказал Кили, нахмурив брови.  
Торин только закатил глаза. Как бы он ни любил своих племянников, но их болтовня выматывала очень сильно. И пока братья спорили и шутили, Дубощит отошел от них, встав возле Балина.

Обратно они вернулись быстрее. Но только когда стали подходить к дому, Бильбо остановился. Он сказал, что пойдет и договорится с остальными родителями, чтобы дети остались на ночь. Малыши, поджав губы, зашли в нору, видимо, они знали о таком исходе.  
— Значит, ночевка? — спросил Торин у детей, когда все оказались внутри.  
— Да, — сухо ответил Фродо.  
— Не дашь мне карту, по которой вы шли? — спросил гном.  
Фродо удивленно посмотрел на взрослого, а после залез в карман своей куртки и достал сложенный в несколько раз пожелтевший лист. Торин поблагодарил малыша и взял карту. Расправив ее он убедился, что его догадки были верны. На карте был отмечен маршрут их похода десять лет назад.  
— Ты знаешь, что за путь отмечен? — спросил Торин.  
— Этот ваш поход? — спросил Фродо.  
— Да, а вот мой дом, — Торин присел на корточки и ткнул на карте в место, где была нарисована Одинокая Гора.  
Дети встали полукругом возле короля гномов и стали заглядывать через его плечи. Чернилами была аккуратно выведена его гора, а возле был нарисован дракон, которого давно уже нет на этом свете.  
— Эребор, — восхищенно сказал Фродо.  
— Да, там мы все и живем, — кивнул Торин.  
— А это тот самый дракон? — спросил Пиппин. Малыш буквально залез на плечо гнома, чтобы дотянуться до карты.  
— Да, Смауг.  
И Торин стал рассказывать историю, как дракон захватил их дом. Дети слушали, затаив дыхание, а главное — отвлеклись от волнения. Перестали переживать о предстоящей каре от сурового дяди Бильбо. Рассказ короля был прерван на полуслове, когда входная дверь отворилась.  
— Все, я договорился с вашими родителями, — сказал Бильбо, закрывая за собой дверь.  
Дети обрадовались, но радость эта длилась недолго. Хоббит сурово посмотрел на малышей и те сразу притихли, опустив головы.  
— Всех жду в своей комнате, — сказал хоббит, проходя мимо детей.  
— Дядя Бильбо, это ведь я их попросил, так что меня одного нужно наказывать, — выступил вперед Фродо.  
Смелый поступок. Настоящий друг. Торин был впечатлён поступком юного Бэггинса.  
— Я сказал, что жду вас всех, — Бильбо даже не обернулся.  
Хоббит скрылся в коридоре. Фродо виновато посмотрел на своих товарищей, но друзья ему ободряюще улыбнулись. А после все четверо медленно поплелись за взломщиком, еле волоча ноги. Торин представлял, какие чувства испытывают юные путешественники, но гном знал, что Бильбо просто поговорит с ними. Наедине. Как со взрослыми. Он объяснит, что это было опасно, ведь они еще такие маленькие. Фродо печально посмотрит на свой деревянный меч, который был привязан к бедру. Он-то думал, что легко сможет защитить своих друзей, но Бильбо пришлось разочаровать племянника.  
— Придумать бы детям занятие, чтобы больше не сбегали, — сказал Балин, помогая своему брату разобрать рюкзаки с одеялами.  
Занятие. Торин задумчиво следил за своими друзьями, пытаясь зацепиться хоть за одну идею. Хоть что-то.  
— Есть одна мысль, — сказал Дубощит, потирая подбородок, а после обратился к Балину и Двалину. — Не убирайте пока подушки и одеяла, они нам еще пригодятся.  
Хоббит вместе с детьми вышел к гномам только через полчаса.  
— А теперь мы все должны хорошо пообедать, а потом каждому сделаем какао, — сказал Бильбо, улыбаясь от уха до уха.  
— А потом будем рассказывать друг другу истории, — продолжил не менее радостный Фродо.  
— А потом бой подушками, — воинственно крикнул Пиппин, подняв вверх свои крошечные кулаки.


	15. 14. Представление

Бильбо повел плечами и болезненно поморщился. И чего у него так все ломит. В дневнике было записано мало и скупо, размашистым почерком, словно он торопился куда-то.  
Все, что Бильбо понял: у него гости, а мальчишки вчера сбежали в поход. В дневнике также лежала записка от Фродо, которую Бильбо убрал в небольшой конверт, что был прикреплен к обложке. Хоббит подошел к зеркалу и удивился, увидел на своей голове настоящее гнездо. Все больше вопросов и совсем нет ответов. Взяв в руки гребешок, Бильбо стал активно распутывать волосы, надеясь, что не оставит пару зубчиков в своих кудрях.  
Разминая шею, хоббит вышел из своей комнаты и собирался заглянуть в кладовку, чтобы чего-нибудь перекусить. Но по пути остановился возле гостиной. Приоткрыв рот, он застал следующую картину: повсюду разбросаны подушки и белые перья. В центре комнаты любимое кресло Бэггинса взяли в плен. Оно стало частью конструкции из подушек и одеял, которая напоминала дом или крепость. Столик также был задействован: под тканью хоббит разглядел его тонкие ножки. Бильбо подошел ближе к самодельному шалашу и заглянул внутрь. Там он нашел четверых малышей, которые сладко спали.  
Как интересно.  
Бильбо улыбнулся и попятился назад. Видимо, вчера вечер прошел весело. Он развернулся, теперь точно можно было заглянуть в кладовку, а потом заняться завтраком. Учитывая, на сколько персон ему предстоит готовить, перед завтраком определенно придется набраться сил. Но стоило ему завернуть в коридор, как из темного угла вынырнула огромная тень. Бильбо так и отскочил, как ужаленный.  
— Дурной, что ли? — выдохнул хоббит, прижимая руку к груди и чувствуя, как бешено зашлось сердце.  
— Извини, я не хотел тебя напугать, — виновато сказала тень.  
Конечно, это была никакая не тень, только гном. В коридоре царил полумрак, оттого лицо незнакомца хоббит разглядеть не мог, виден был только силуэт с мощным разворотом плеч и длинными волосами.  
— Торин, — сказал гном.  
— Что? — не понял Бильбо.  
— Мое имя.  
Хоббит кивнул. Торин, значит. Бильбо прошел дальше по коридору, за спиной раздавались тяжелые шаги. Это могло бы быть жутко, но, что удивительно, хоббита это совсем не пугало. Даже приятно было слышать эту грузную поступь. Словно чувство защиты. И не смущал чужой пристальный взгляд где-то в районе лопаток.  
— А мое имя Бильбо, — сказал хоббит, заворачивая к кладовой.  
— Я знаю, — усмехнулся гном.  
В кладовке Бильбо зажег лампу и смог разглядеть своего гостя. Гном забавно сощурился, как только огонь осветил комнату. Густые темные волосы были раскиданы по плечам, а черные ресницы бросали на лицо длинные тени. А после Бильбо опустил взгляд чуть ниже и засмеялся. Он пытался сдержать смех, прикрыл рот рукой, но все было бесполезно.  
— Что такое? — нахмурился гость.  
— Прости, — Бильбо пытался отдышаться. — Просто…  
Хоббит дотронулся до подбородка, пытаясь изобразить бороду. Торин вышел в коридор и направился в сторону ванной. Там как раз находилось большое зеркало с красивой тяжелой рамой. Бильбо побежал за гномом. Но в ванную заходить не стал, а остался стоять в дверях, наблюдая, как Торин подошел к зеркалу.  
— Я очень надеюсь, что это смоется, — Бильбо подавил улыбку и попытался сделать виноватое лицо.  
Торин включил кран и стал оттирать от своей бороды красную краску. Бильбо взял в руки махровое светлое полотенце и подошел к гному. Закинув полотенце на плечо, хоббит помог гному намылить бороду. Пришлось делать несколько заходов, чтобы краска окончательно сошла.  
— Вот проказники, — шутя, причитал Бильбо.  
Торин послушно стоял возле раковины, слегка наклонившись, чтобы хоббиту было удобнее ему помочь. Придирчиво оглядев гнома, Бильбо снял полотенце с плеча и тщательно вытер темную бороду. Словно ухаживал за большим зверем. Это сравнение позабавило хоббита, поэтому новая улыбка сама появилась на его лице.  
— Прости, рубашка намокла, — сказал хоббит, заметив, как потемнела ткань.  
— Не страшно, — ответил Торин и без лишних слов стал снимать рубашку.  
Бильбо как раз доставал еще одно полотенце, но стоило ему снова взглянуть на Дубощита, как хоббиту пришлось резко отвести глаза. Что за приличия у этих гномов! Хоть бы постеснялся. Хоббит протянул полотенце в ту сторону, где должен стоять Торин, но упорно продолжал смотреть куда угодно, но только не на гнома. Когда руки оказались свободны, Бильбо отошел подальше, но не удержался и исподтишка еще раз посмотрел на гнома.  
— Ты пока приводи себя в порядок, а я вернусь в кладовку, — бросил через плечо Бильбо и как можно быстрее скрылся из ванной.  
И чего он так разволновался, он что, впервые полуголого мужчину видел? Но пришлось признаться, что такого красивого и правда впервые. В кладовке хоббит старался отвлечься. Он проверил продукты и отметил, что кончилось, что подходило к концу и что скоро должно было испортиться. А в голове упорно продолжал всплывать образ Торина без рубашки.  
— Ну что за безобразие! — возмутился Бильбо, и как тут прикажите думать о запасах.  
— Что-то случилось? — раздался голос гнома за спиной хоббита.  
— Безобразие, как в кладовке пусто, — постарался выкрутиться Бильбо.  
Он обернулся. Торин стоял как ни в чем не бывало в новой рубашке. Хоббит недовольно уставился на закрытую воротником шею. А после, когда понял, на что смотрит, покраснел пуще прежнего. Пришлось снова отвернуться от гнома.  
— Надо будет заглянуть сегодня на рынок, — болтовня всегда помогала справиться со смущением, а после Бильбо вообще решил перевести тему.— Кстати, не расскажешь, от чего у меня так болит спина.  
— Ах, это, — Торин прижался спиной к одной из полок. — Вчера у нас была битва подушками.  
— И я проиграл?  
— Нет, — гном улыбнулся, сверкнув зубами. — Ты довольно яростно сражался, а дети не менее яростно тебя защищали.  
— Видно, битва была не на жизнь, а на смерть, — предположил Бильбо, забирая одно яблоко и потирая его о рубашку.  
— Так и было, я, кажется, целый час потратил на то, чтобы вытащить все перья из волос.  
Торин и Бильбо вышли из кладовой. Хоббит прихватил с собой яиц, муки и молока. Гном нес ягоды и варенье. Бэггинс решил, что порадовать гостей с утра блинами будет неплохой идеей.  
— С такой шевелюрой много проблем, — предположил хоббит, раскладывая ингредиенты на кухонном столе.  
— Не буду отрицать, проблем много.  
— Но зато очень красиво, — сказал Бильбо.  
— Спасибо, — Торин так и засветился, словно луч солнца на лицо упал.  
Бильбо отвернулся, начав активно мешать тесто. Вот кто его за язык дернул? Он ведь прочитал, что успел выяснить за это время. Он знал, что гномы очень ценят свои волосы, и также знал, что влюблен в этого гнома. Хоть хоббит упорно не понимал, как он мог это выяснить за такой короткий срок.  
— Приятно знать, что ты находишь меня красивым, — сказал Торин, довольно выразительно приподняв одну бровь.  
Бильбо, который краем глаза наблюдал за гостем, так и задохнулся от возмущения. И что тут вообще происходит?  
— Я имел в виду не тебя, а твои волосы, — сказал хоббит, потом сразу же спохватился. — Конечно, ты тоже очень красивый… Точнее, я не имел это в виду, когда говорил, но все равно…  
Бильбо прикрыл глаза, потирая раскрасневшиеся уши. Торин совсем тихо засмеялся. Так странно было слышать этот необычный смех. Словно гном смеялся только для себя, как будто и не было никого рядом. Но смех прекратился. Можно было подумать, что Торин совсем не привык долго смеяться или смеяться вообще. Гном решил перевести разговор в другое русло и стал рассказывать про своих друзей. Назвал и описал каждого гнома, что гостил в Бэг Энде. Бильбо старался тщательно запоминать имена. Вскоре на столе появилась первая стопка тонких кружевных блинов по рецепту матушки, вторая партия была на подходе.  
Дети пришли первыми. Фродо забрался на стул и взял первый блин. Он стал перекидывать его с одной руки на другую, дуя на пальцы. А после, щурясь, стал есть, довольно улыбаясь.  
— Подождал бы остальных, — сказал Бильбо.  
Но дети не стали слушать, а уже обмазались все вареньем, поглощая один блин за другим. Объявились гномы. Не особо довольные. У всех были разукрашены либо волосы, либо бороды во все цвета радуги.  
— Ах вы, шалопаи, — зарычал самый большой гном с татуированной головой.  
Он поднял вверх руки и стал грозно надвигаться на детей. Малыши громко закричали, спрыгнули со стульев и стали наворачивать круги возле стола, уворачиваясь от остальных гномов. Бильбо чуть не выронил из рук сковородку, когда прямо под его ногами проскользнул Фродо.

— Можно пока не разбирать нашу крепость? — спросил Фродо.  
Бильбо зашел в гостиную, проверить, чем занимаются дети. Гномы вызвались помыть посуду, а хоббит особо им не препятствовал. Сейчас он собирался составить список, на что стоило обратить внимание на рынке. Бильбо встал возле каминной полки и быстро стал записывать продукты.  
— Да, можете пока не разбирать, — сказал Бильбо, не отвлекаясь от списка.  
— Отлично, — сказал Фродо. — Поиграем, а потом пойдем на тренировку.  
Хоббит обернулся. Дети весело поправляли свою постройку.  
— Стоп-стоп-стоп, — сказал Бильбо. — На какую еще тренировку вы собрались?  
— Но как же, тренировка с гномами, нас там учат себя защищать, — стали объяснять малыши.  
— И вам это нравится?  
— Очень.  
— Прекрасно, — Бильбо улыбнулся и снова взял в руки список, пробежал по нему глазами и убрал в карман бридж. — Потому что ни на какую тренировку вы не пойдете.  
— Что? — возмутились дети.  
Малыши стали наперебой спрашивать, за что такая несправедливость. Бильбо не знал, кому и ответить, потому что дети не замолкали ни на секунду.  
— Что за шум, а драки нет? — поинтересовался Торин, который только что заглянул в гостиную.  
— Дядя Торин, но это нечестно, — стали жаловаться дети. — Дядя Бильбо ведь говорил вчера, что не будет наказывать, а сейчас запрещает нам идти на тренировку!  
— А это не за вчерашнее, — объяснил хоббит. — Это за то, что вы решили, что будет смешно изрисовать наших гостей. Радуйтесь, что краска хотя бы смылась. Будете сегодня весь день сидеть дома. Будет достаточно времени, чтобы обдумать свое поведение.  
— Нечестно, — снова возмутились дети, но уже не так активно.  
— Дядя Торин, ну пожалуйста, пускай дядя Бильбо передумает, мы и так давно не тренировались, — дети стали уговаривать гнома встать на их сторону.  
Но гном только качал головой. Он стал объяснять детям, что у него нет власти в этом доме. Малыши стали виснуть на руках Торина, жалобно уговаривая того помочь. Но Торин был непреклонен, и дети сдались и с самым печальным видом скрылись в своей крепости.  
— Пойдем, — сказал Бильбо Торину. — Ты вроде бы хотел помочь донести продукты.  
Гном кивнул. К ним присоединились племянники Торина, улыбчивые юноши, и Бофур, красивый гном в забавной шляпе. Как оказалось, они втроем уже помогали Бильбо с походом за продуктами в прошлый раз.

Пока они шли на рынок, хоббит успел отметить, что его соотечественники не так подозрительно смотрят на чужаков. Не бросают взволнованные взгляды, а некоторые хоббиты даже здоровались. В основном это были Туки, которые прогуливались в такой погожий денек.  
— Бильбо, — обратил на себя внимание Кили. — Когда мы вчера искали детей, то проходили мимо поля. Что там? Издалека было не разглядеть.  
— Ты про Зеленополье? — Бильбо нахмурился, силясь вспомнить карту Шира. — Там в основном кукуруза растет. Скоро её уже будут собирать.  
— Правда? — Бэггинс так и не понял, что привело молодого гнома в такой восторг.  
На рынке как обычно суетились хоббиты: весело обсуждали новости и говорили о погоде. Гномы хвостиком ходили за Бильбо, который долго и придирчиво выбирал продукты. Но он никогда не торговался, а платил всегда щедро. Хоббит так и видел, как тоскливо гномы смотрят на упущенную возможность сбить цену. Бильбо предложил друзьям тоже что-нибудь выбрать на их вкус. И пока они решали, чем угоститься, Бэггинса довольно грубо дернули за руку.  
— Лобелия, — сказал Бильбо, недовольно потирая руку. — Рад тебя видеть.  
— Я смотрю, твои гости все еще здесь, — сказала женщина без каких-либо приветствий.  
— Как видишь, — Бильбо махнул рукой в сторону, где были гномы, а сам собирался уйти, но Лобелия его остановила.  
— Предупреждаю, Бильбо, если эти твои гномы будут на твоем дне рождения, то можешь и не надеяться на то, что я приду.  
Она надменно подняла подбородок, всем своим видом показывая, какая она здесь важная шишка. А Бильбо очень жалел, что не мог прямо сейчас надеть свое колечко и исчезнуть.  
— Какая жалость, даже не знаю, как я это переживу, — хоббит совсем не старался скрыть сарказм в своем голосе.  
Что не укрылось от женщины, та недовольно изогнула губы и нахмурилась.  
— Не нравится мне это все, — не унималась Лобелия. — Ты ведь после их компании дурить и начал. Как бы худо не стало.  
Бильбо внимательно посмотрел на женщину, а после перевел взгляд на гномов. Торин стоял отстранено, даже не делал вид, что что-то выбирает. Но вот его племянники постоянно обращались к Дубощиту, кивая на лотки с продуктами. Пожилой хоббит охотно отвечал на все вопросы и даже дал попробовать юношам часть своих яблок. Бофур стоял рядом и тоже охотно стал дегустировать. Бильбо улыбнулся, но разве может стать худо с такими друзьями?  
— Лобелия, ты слишком вредничаешь, — сказал хоббит. — Я буду рад, если ты придешь на мой день рождения, но гномов я гнать не буду.  
Лобелия пристально посмотрела на своего непутевого родственника, а потом гордо отбросила черные кудри назад. Специально так, чтобы задеть Бильбо, не иначе. А после пошла прочь, а когда проходила мимо гномов, взмахнула своим зонтиком и заехала Кили по ногам.  
— Дайте даме пройти, — грозно повысила голос женщина, поправляя свои яркие длинные юбки.  
Кили удивленно отпрыгнул в сторону, хотя места и так было достаточно.  
— Ну и родственнички у тебя, — сказал Фили, когда к ним подошел Бильбо.  
Кили потирал ушибленное место, кивая головой. В руках у гномов было по несколько свёртков с яблоками. Бильбо сомневался, что они так много смогут съесть, но говорить ничего по этому поводу не стал. Если останется, всегда можно будет сделать пирог или компот, или даже джем.  
— Она добрая. Где-то очень глубоко в душе, — сказал хоббит, смотря вслед Лобелии.  
— Что-то я сомневаюсь, — пожаловался Кили.  
— Я уверен, в каждом есть что-то хорошее, даже в Лобелии, — сказал Бильбо.

Дома Бильбо был приятно удивлен, когда застал племянника и его друзей увлеченными новой игрой. Как оказалось, это была совсем не игра. Малыши гадали, чем себя развлечь, и на помощь им пришел Ори, который предложил идею. Поставить пьесу. Дети сами стали придумывать сценарий, а молодой гном им помогал. Позже в подготовку включились остальные гномы.  
Бильбо застал в гостиной всех, кто не пошел с ним на рынок. Ори сидел вместе с Фродо, гном записывал, а малыш ему диктовал. Сэм и братья Бофура вместе с Глоином и Оином занимались перестройкой крепости в новые декорации. Дори и Нори вместе с Мерри создавали костюмы из подручных материалов. Пиппин вместе с Балином и Двалином занимались реквизитом.  
Фили, Кили и Бофур вызвались помочь с музыкой. Бильбо и Торин предложили свою помощь, но их отослали. Сказали, что дел больше нет, и выставили из комнаты. Мужчины переглянулись.  
— Пойдем тогда разложим покупки, — предложил Бильбо.  
В кладовке он раскладывал продукты по своим местам, а Дубощит их подавал. Хоббит как раз стоял на подставке, убирая нескоропортящиеся продукты на верхние полки. Они переговаривались на какие-то бытовые темы. Речь зашла о развлечении мальчишек. Что бы такого придумать, чтобы они больше не убегали. Бильбо посетовал на то, что когда-то делал качели, да только они быстро развалились. Хоббит как раз уперся одной рукой в полку, та жалобно скрипнула, но Бильбо совсем не обратил на это внимание.  
— У тебя остались качели? — спросил Торин, когда они выходили из кладовки.  
— Да, конечно, — ответил Бильбо. — В чулане. Я туда обычно всякий ненужный хлам скидываю.  
Пришлось повозиться, прежде чем в забитом чулане они смогли найти бывшие когда-то качели. Они были деревянные, двухместные и с удобной спинкой. Отдельно нашли крепкую веревку. Торин удовлетворенно кивнул после тщательного осмотра и потащил все на улицу.  
Так они вместе проводили время. Торин чинил качели, а после выбирал место для них на одной из веток дуба. Бильбо помогал ему, держал, где попросят, подавал, что было нужно. Хоббит понял, что откровенно наслаждается этими минутами. Все было таким простым и естественным. Словно они уже давно живут вместе, словно и не было никаких проблем. У Торина оказались удивительно золотые руки, кто бы мог подумать. Все выходило у него ладно и красиво.  
Оставалось только повесить качели. С этим возникли небольшие проблемы. Ветка от дуба шла невысоко, но гном до нее все равно не дотягивался. Бильбо предложил сходить за стулом, но Торин был против. Он отчего-то был упорно уверен в том, что на улице будет неудобно со стулом. Тут вам и земля неровная, и почва мягкая. Тогда от Дубощита поступила другая идея, которая совсем не понравилась хоббиту. Гном предложил усадить полурослика себе на плечи, и уже тогда они бы смогли дотянуться до ветки.  
— Будешь моими руками, — сказал Дубощит.   
— Это глупая идея, я даже не умею вязать узлы, — возмутился Бильбо.  
— Когда-то тебя уже учили вязать узлы, я тебе только напомню, и все получится, — заверил его Торин.  
С большой неохотой, но хоббит согласился. Пришлось повозиться, прежде чем забраться на плечи Королю-Под-Горой. Бильбо очень надеялся, что ничего не отдавил другу и не тянул больно за волосы. Торин подал хоббиту один конец веревки, а после подошел к нужной ветке. Сначала Бильбо боялся, что его не удержат, а еще, возможно, уронят, но гном уверенно стоял на ногах и поддерживал хоббита.  
Узлы, как оказалось, вязать было несложно, особенно после подробного объяснения Торина. Когда качели были установлены, гном помог Бильбо с себя слезть, а после довольно вытер лоб и сказал:  
— Давай опробуем.  
— Позвать детей? — предложил хоббит.  
— Не надо. Лучше, кого потяжелее. Тогда и ребенка точно выдержат. Садись.  
— Сам бы и садился тогда, — проворчал Бильбо, но все же сел. — Понятно, раз я вешал, мне и испытывать.  
Оказалось удобно, даже очень. Хоббит на пробу раскачался. Ничего не скрипело, а ветка даже не шелохнулась.  
— Чудесно, Торин, — улыбнулся хоббит. — Детям точно понравится. Хочешь попробовать?  
— Как-нибудь в другой раз, — ответил Торин.  
Гном довольно улыбался. Он стоял рядом и стал медленно раскачивать качели, а Бильбо сидел и рассматривал крону дерева.  
— Будет дождь, возможно с грозой, — вслух подумал хоббит.  
Серые тучи угрожающе нависали над землей, было душно. Грозы в сентябре было явлением редким, но, насколько знал Бэггинс, в других краях не было и этого.  
— Значит, зима будет снежной, — сказал Бильбо.  
— Почему ты так решил? — спросил Торин.  
— Примета такая, — пожал плечами хоббит. — Если в сентябре гроза, то быть снежной зиме. У нас в Шире снега зимой немного выпадает.  
— Это плохо?  
— Нет… точнее да. То есть хорошо, что снега обычно зимой не очень много. Но не очень хорошо, если зима будет снежная. На моем веку была только одна суровая зима. Мне тогда двадцать один исполнилось. Мы, дети еще совсем, сначала радовались. Лепили снеговиков, играли в снежки. Но после стало совсем не весело. Запасов еды на всех не хватало, все заметало так, что дверь в нору сложно было открыть. Выбивало ветром стекла, заметало снег в трубу. Многие болеть начали. А потом уже думали, куда хуже? А оказалось, было куда. Речка наша замерзла, и через нее в Шир пробрались белые волки. Много хоббитов в тот год погибло.  
Торин внимательно слушал и хмурился. Он не перебивал, а время от времени кивал. И только когда Бильбо прекратил быстро и несколько сбивчиво рассказывать, петляя от одного события к другому, гном заговорил:  
— Я слышал о суровой зиме, но не думал, что она затронула ваш край. Я тогда был в Синих Горах, но мы привыкли к холодным зимам.  
После Бильбо стал расспрашивать про Синие Горы. Гном с большой любовью говорил о своем былом доме. Рассказывал, как в их краях обстоит дело с зимой, как бывает летом. Продукты всегда закупали у людей, потому что в горах сложно было что-то вырастить. Взамен гномы отдавали свои изделия из серебра и железа. Дело без торгов, конечно, не обходилось, но такова была суть гномов.  
Они бы могли говорить еще долго, но живот стал настойчиво требовать еды, поэтому пришлось послушаться. Бильбо ловко спрыгнул с качелей и отправился готовить поздний обед. Когда еда была готова, хоббит позвал всех к столу, и подготовка к постановке была прервана. На голодный желудок великие дела не делаются. Поев, все разбежались, и Торин с Бильбо снова остались наедине. Они убрались на кухне и вымыли посуду, а после их позвали в гостиную.  
Представление было готово.  
— Дядя Бильбо, тебе нужно сесть сюда, — сказал Фродо, подвигая дядю к особому месту.  
Его место оказалось очень удобным. На полу были раскиданы подушки и одеяла. Бильбо досталось самое удобное место, откуда открывался отличный вид на предстоящую постановку. По бокам от хоббита стали рассаживаться гномы, и как хорошо, что обзор никто не закрывал. Торин сел немного подальше, а с Бильбо сел Балин и Бифур. Но не все гномы заняли места в зрительном ряду. Ори и Кили остались стоять с детьми, а Бофур и Фили сидели с инструментами. Окна были занавешены плотной тканью, так что ни один луч не пробивался. Горел огонь в камине и несколько ламп, было светло и уютно.  
На фон пошла переделанная крепость. Теперь она была похожа на горы — так белые подушки хорошо напоминали снег, а темные одеяла скалистые массивы. Кресло обклеили бумагой так, чтобы было похоже на замок. Бильбо очень надеялся, что это все легко можно будет убрать и отмыть.  
Началась история.  
Главным героем истории был гном, которого играл Фродо. В его волосах было огромное множество косичек и зажимов. Краской была нарисована борода. В одежде Бильбо признал зимнюю шубу ребёнка, а в плаще разглядел праздничную синюю скатерть. Другом главного героя был храбрый воин-эльф в лице Сэма. Его костюм был легким и просторным, только поверх рубашки обмотали небольшую подушку, которая служила доспехом. Мерри играл волшебника, подозрительно похожего на Гэндальфа. Вокруг головы было обмотано светлое полотенце так, чтобы было похоже на бороду. Балахоном служила серая простынь, а вокруг шеи повязан шарф. И где они только смогли его найти? В руках маг держал палку к которой была привязана свеча. А Пиппин играл принцессу, которую нужно было спасать. Как объяснил Балин, Пиппин стал принцессой, оттого что был самым маленьким. На голове принцессы были платок, изображавший длинные волосы, и бумажная корона, а также ребенку повязали юбку. Бильбо уже устал гадать, что именно это было: простынь или скатерть.  
Сюжет завязывался на том, что прекрасную принцессу похищал злой злодей в лице Кили. Все лицо гнома было перемазано краской, волосы собраны в высокий хвост, а к руке привязали кочергу. Надет на нем был черный плащ, в который он драматично закутывался. Гном толкал нудные долгие речи, противно хихикая. Злодей схватил крошечную принцессу и унес ее в свое логово далеко за горами.  
И трио отважных героев отправилось в путешествие, чтобы освободить свою подругу. Время от времени говорил Ори, он был рассказчиком и все объяснял. Дети же с большим энтузиазмом отыгрывали свои роли. Приключения иногда сменялись сценами с принцессой, которая забалтывала своего похитителя. Она всячески ныла и причитала, что и еда невкусная, и клетка неудобная, и кандалы тесные. И злодею приходилось выполнять поручения капризной принцессы, только бы та ненадолго замолчала. Это повеселило всех зрителей, даже Ори тихо смеялся за кулисами.  
Бильбо постоянно ловил на себе взгляды гномов. Казалось, что каждый успел внимательно на него посмотреть. Особенно внимание к его персоне усиливалось в важные моменты, словно хотели посмотреть, какая реакция будет у мистера Бэггинса.  
Зал был очень щедр на эмоции. Когда надо было, все молча сидели и напряженно следили за развитием событий, а иногда вся довольно охали и ахали. Даже несмотря на то, что гномы видели репетиции. В один особо напряженный момент Балин решил подшутить над бедным полуросликом и как резко дернется, как схватит внезапно Бильбо за бок. От неожиданности хоббит даже воскликнул, отчего сразу же зашипел Бифур, призывая к тишине. Бильбо недовольно посмотрел на пожилого гнома, который бессовестно улыбался и сидел как ни в чем не бывало.  
Так сквозь многочисленные опасности наши храбрые герои добрались до логова злодея. Маг отвлекал на себя приспешников злодея, которых сыграл Фили, оставив музыкальное сопровождение представления на своего приятеля. Точнее, он залез на кресло так, чтобы его самого не было видно, а сам опустил вниз темную ткань. Было очень похоже на призрака, особенно когда гном дергал за заранее привязанные веревки. Тут и пригодилась свеча на посохе мага. Ори зажег огонь, но сам молодой художник не отходил далеко от ребенка, так что Бильбо не волновался. Так волшебник смог с помощью магии одолеть всех приспешников.  
А гном и эльф отправились выручать принцессу. Но злодей оказался силен. Эльфа откинуло в сторону, и гном стал сражаться один, выставив вперед свой деревянный меч. Началась битва, итогом, которой стало свержения злодея, но какой ценой.  
Фродо упал, изображая на лице страшные мучения. Сэм, или же наш воин-эльф, подбежал к другу и склонился над ним.  
А Бильбо неуверенно пожал плечами, оглянулся, но, кажется, никто, кроме него, не почувствовал ничего особенного. Стало так некомфортно, сначала похолодало, а после словно весь воздух из легких выбили. А хоббит продолжал смотреть на представление, болезненно сведя брови. Вот гном прощается со своим другом, давая ему последние напутствия.  
Бильбо отвернулся. На сцену с детьми словно накладывалось плотной пеленой нечто другое. Это другое было очень холодным и неприятным. Словно потухли разом все свечи и огонь в камине. А хоббит остался сидеть один в комнате, где кроме него не осталось никого живого. К горлу подкатывает ком, а в душе растет чувство потери. Только не вспомнить, что ты потерял.  
Но появился маг и, высоко подняв руки, исцелил гнома. Принцесса спасена, а значит, история подходит к концу. Дети раскланялись, а после раздались бурные овации. Бильбо тоже хлопал, но на душе остался неприятный осадок. Но он все равно вышел и крепко обнял каждого малыша, каждого похвалил и сказал, как сильно он ими гордится.  
Кили поделился, как ему было весело играть. Гном стоял рядом и пытался развязать хвост.  
— Жаль, тебя подружка не видит, — подтрунил Фили. — Такого-то красавца.  
Кили насупился и стал еще активнее распутывать свои волосы, но делал только хуже. Гномы стали посмеиваться, беззлобно. Кили даже умудрялся шутить в ответ.  
— Все равно же красавец, — отвечал юноша. — Она меня любым любит, а вот у тебя я что-то подружки не припомню.  
Внезапно раздался гром. Хоббит вздрогнул, подошел к окну и увидел, как небо заволокло тучами. Совсем скоро должен был начаться дождь. Бильбо стал собирать детей, чтобы отвести всех по домам. Фродо оставил на гномов. Хоббит уже собирался выходить, захватив с собой зонт, как в коридоре его нагнал Торин, который вызвался их проводить.  
— Тут недалеко, — сказал Бильбо, выходя на улицу. — Ты и так, должно быть, устал от меня за сегодня.  
Последнее он сказал в шутку. Но Торин с самым серьезным лицом ему ответил:  
— Я никогда от тебя не устану.  
— Как скажешь, — улыбнулся хоббит.  
Дождь пока не начался, поэтому они поторопились. Гром больше не гремел, поэтому Бильбо чувствовал себя спокойнее. Сначала отвели Сэма, а потом Мерри и Пиппина. Их родители снова устроили совместные посиделки в доме Туков.  
— Бильбо, садись, мы только заварили чай, а теперь ждем пирог, — улыбнулась Эсмеральда.  
Мать Пиппина была хохотушкой с отменным аппетитом, оттого женихов вокруг нее всегда было много. На ней было свободное нежное желтое платье с яркими рыжими шнурками и лентами, поверх накинут фартук. Волосы были забраны в хвост, оттого что кудри постоянно лезли в лицо и мешали готовить. Женщина стала вытирать вспотевшее лицо, но только сильнее размазала муку по щекам.  
— Нет, спасибо, я только зашел вернуть вам детей, — ответил Бильбо.  
— Надеюсь, они тебя не сильно достали, — Эсмеральда потрепала волосы сына.  
Пиппин прижался к боку матери и внимательно смотрел на Бэггинса.  
— Ну что ты, они были самыми послушными мальчишками на свете, — сказал Бильбо и, когда женщина отвлеклась, подмигнул Пиппину.  
Ребенок довольно улыбнулся и подмигнул в ответ.  
— Ты что, ведь гроза надвигается, — вступил в разговор отец семейства. — Останься, куда так бежать?  
— Сарадок, спасибо, но я пойду, — сказал Бильбо.  
— Ну, хотя бы чашечку выпей, — попросила женщина.  
— А что там в коридоре твой друг топчется? Чего не проходит? Стесняется? — спросил Сарадок. — Так пускай проходит, у нас на всех места хватит!  
Пришлось еще несколько минут убеждать гостеприимных родственников, что на чай они не останутся и что они совсем не голодные. В коридоре Торин терпеливо ждал Бильбо, даже с места не сдвинулся.  
После отправились обратно, и когда они были на половине пути домой, сверкнула молния, и зарядил дождь. Бильбо сразу же раскрыл зонт и поднял руку повыше, чтобы Торин тоже не промок. Но не прошло и пары минут, как мощным порыв ветра вырвал спицы и изогнул их в неправильную сторону. Бильбо расстроенно взглянул на свой поломанный зонт, а дождь плотной стеной продолжал безжалостно лить. Хоббит уже успел немного промокнуть, но неожиданно на него накинули плащ. Бильбо растерянно посмотрел на гнома, который пожертвовал свою одежду. А Торин только улыбнулся и поторопил Бильбо. Хоббит так и замер, снова услышав раскаты грома. Он поморщился и прикрыл глаза.  
Ну почему всегда так страшно? Это ведь просто гром. Но как бы хоббит ни пытался воззвать к здравому смыслу, каждый удар, каждая вспышка подавляла. Как если бы обрушилось небо и раздавило и так небольшого полурослика. Стихию не одолеть, против нее не побороться, остается только послушно терпеть и ждать солнца.  
Бильбо вздрогнул, когда почувствовал чужое тепло на своих руках. Гном взял его за руку, тот совсем не выглядел напуганным. Торин, весь мокрый, поправлял плащ на голове Бильбо и совсем не торопил. Только мягко подтолкнул в сторону дома. Это помогло хоббиту выйти из оцепенения. С Дубощитом бояться было легче, даже приятно. Можно переживать, но всегда будешь знать, что, пока Торин рядом, тебе ничего не угрожает. Разве может случится что-то плохое, пока он держит тебя за руку. И вот гном уже бежит к норе, а Бильбо старается поспевать за ним, крепко сжимая горячую ладонь.  
Домой они забежали мокрые, но ужасно счастливые. Бильбо старался отдышаться, одновременно отжимая свои волосы.  
— Все-таки попали под дождь? — Фродо выбежал их встретить.  
— Да, не успели, — улыбнулся Бильбо.  
Ребенок стер с лица краску, но продолжал ходить с синим плащом. Хоббит задумался, а после окинул взглядом плащ, что был на его плечах. Кто бы сомневался.  
— Вы пока обогревайтесь у камина, а мы займемся ужином, — довольно сказал Балин, а после повел ребенка за собой.  
В гостиной Бильбо развесил плащ ближе к огню, чтобы просох. Это было чудесное темно-синее одеяние с черной внутренней подкладкой, отделанный мягким коротким мехом. Хоббит не знал, что это был за зверь, даже предположений строить не стал. А в завершении плащ украшала серебряная брошь в виде ворона, с драгоценными камнями вместо глаз. Налюбовавшись на такую искусно сделанную одежду, Бильбо ушел за полотенцами, а по возвращении в гостиную неожиданно увидел Торина, который держал в руках его сломанный зонт.  
— Я смогу его починить, — сказал Торин.  
Гном сел на стул возле камина и стал рассматривать спицы. Черная грива рассыпана по плечам, а по спине и за ворот обильно стекает вода.  
— Было бы чудесно, — сказал Бильбо, накидывая одно полотенце себе на плечи. Волосы у него сохнут быстро, чего точно нельзя сказать про волосы гнома. — Помочь?  
Торин внимательно посмотрел на хоббита и на полотенце в его руках. Не трудно было догадаться, с чем он предлагает помочь. Гном отвернулся, Бильбо уже думал, что это был отказ, но Торин кивнул.  
Хоббит обрадовался и побежал за гребнем. Для Бильбо и правда была большая честь, что великий гномий король позволил ему заняться его волосами. Теперь он стоял за спиной Торина и очень волновался. Раздался гром, такой громкий, что Бильбо вздрогнул. Пришлось сделать глубокий вдох, а после очень медленно выдох. Хоббит дотронулся до черных сырых волос и стал аккуратно их вытирать полотенцем, а после проходиться гребнем. Торин продолжал ремонтировать зонт, а Бильбо расчёсывал его волосы. Это успокаивало.

Эти двое так были увлечены друг другом, что не заметили, как за ними наблюдают. Фродо прятался в тени и следил, чем занимаются взрослые, а после тихо прокрался наружу и побежал на кухню. Там его ждали гномы.  
— Ну что? — спросил Фили, усаживая ребенка на стол. — Что они там делают?  
— Дядя Торин чинит зонт, а дядя Бильбо расчесывает ему волосы, — сказал Фродо, стараясь отдышаться. Он очень быстро пробежал по темным коридорам, только бы его не сцапали за ногу.  
Раздались радостные возгласы. Гномы были рады услышанному, а Фродо был рад, что принес хорошую новость.  
— Все идет по плану, — говорил Кили, протягивая ребенку тарелку жареной картошки, которую гномы сделали на ужин. — Надо чаще оставлять их одних. Если уж Торин разрешил ему трогать волосы, то остальное не за горами.  
Ребенок ел и внимательно слушал. Он уже давно состоял в сговоре с остальными гномами. Главная цель была помочь дяде Торину и дяде Бильбо понять свои чувства и начать действовать. А Фродо был только за. Ну разве плохо будет, если у него появится еще один дядя.


	16. 15. Угасший дом

Решение, чем занять детей, пришло от Ори. За завтраком он предложил построить домик на дереве. Эта идея пришлась по душе всем гномам, а Фродо особенно понравилась. Малыш стал рассказывать, что слышал о таких домах, но сам никогда не думал, что у него может быть подобный. Да во всем Шире не сыщешь такой постройки. Бильбо не был против, но и особого энтузиазма от него не исходило. Он сказал, что самое главное — чтобы дом был безопасен, а там уже посмотрим, можно ли будет в нем играть детям.  
После завтрака гномы убрали все со стола и разложили бумагу, которую им щедро пожертвовал хозяин дома. Торин и компания стали обсуждать идеи и наброски предстоящей конструкции. Строить решили на краю поляны, где проходили их тренировки. Мужчины припомнили, что там было подходящее дерево. Стали думать, какие нужны инструменты и материалы, как лучше устанавливать балки.  
Сами гномы подобные вещи для своих детей не строили. Да и где видано, строить дом на дереве в горе? Но идея так всем понравилась, что принялись за нее с интересом и творческим подходом. Фродо был рядом и внимательно следил за процессом. Бильбо же оставил гномов играть, а сам сослался на важные дела и ушел из норы. Фродо пояснил, что сейчас должен начаться сбор урожая, и хоббит должен был убедиться, что все проходит успешно.  
Вскоре подошел Сэм, а за ним подтянулись неразлучные Мерри и Пиппин. Сегодня тренировку никто не отменял. Когда малыши узнали, что затевается, то были в восторге. Это только подумать, дом на дереве! Свой собственный тайный штаб.  
Детям тоже выдали бумагу, и каждый набросал свой дизайн будущего дома. После стали комбинировать, искать стиль, который бы удовлетворил всех.  
Оставалось сделать точные замеры дерева и подготовить материалы, а завтра уже можно приступать к работе.

— Уходите? — спросил Бильбо.  
Он как раз подходил к норе, когда компания отправилась на тренировку. С собой у него был сверток. На вид достаточно большой, но взломщик легко держал его одной рукой. Одет как обычно: темные бриджи, рубашка и жилет на тон светлее штанов. Было тепло, солнце успело согреть землю, а свежий, легкий ветер игрался с волосами. Выглядел хоббит довольным. Наверное, все дело было в покупке.  
— Да, потренируемся, заодно запишем размеры дерева, чтобы составить точный чертеж, — ответил Торин.  
Остальные гномы не стали его ждать, только наказали догнать, когда король наговорится с Бильбо.  
— Не забудьте про перила, — сказал хоббит, улыбнувшись.  
— Конечно.  
— Тогда не стану тебя задерживать. Буду ждать вас на обед. — Бильбо подошел к двери, но снова повернулся к Торину. — Я, кстати, услышал, что небольшой караван гномов из Синих Гор остановился у Восточного тракта. Говорят, продают всякие удивительные вещицы.  
Хоббит скрылся в норе. А Дубощит поспешил нагнать друзей. Новость про гномов из Эред Луина была неожиданной. Стоило их навестить и узнать, как обстоят дела в мире. А то до Шира новости доходят с большой неохотой.  
Сначала решили заняться тренировкой, а после уже разбираться с домом на дереве. Гномы сами с большим удовольствием разминались. Еще несколько недель такой сытой жизни в Хоббитоне и они точно вернутся домой не воинами, а пузатыми домоседами. Дети повторяли за своими учителями и вспоминали старые приемы и уроки. Трава была еще влажной после вчерашней грозы, так что без грязных разводов на одежде не обошлось. Оставалось надеяться, что Бильбо не будет сильно ругаться.  
После тренировки подошли к подходящему дереву. Это был мощный дуб с темной корой и раскидистой кроной, которая начинала менять зеленые листья на осеннее золото. Ветки удобно расходились в стороны на уровне лиц гномов. Дети сначала крутились рядом, но, так как взрослые говорили про цифры, им это быстро надоело. Поэтому Торин предложил малышам пойти пообедать.  
— И скажи своему дяде, что мы скоро придем, — сказал Торин.  
Фродо кивнул и скрылся вместе с друзьями среди деревьев.  
Гномы сначала проверили само дерево: здоровый ли ствол, крепкие ли корни, есть ли паразиты. Строить решили на высоте полутора метра. Для человека это было бы слишком низко, да и для гномов. Но дом будет для детей, детей хоббитов. Для таких крох делать выше не имело смысла. Произвели все нужные замеры, записали.  
Торин рассказал про караван гномов. Компания сразу же решила сходить проведать родичей.  
— Тогда пока вы делаете последние размеры, я схожу за Бильбо, вдруг он тоже захочет пойти с нами, — сказал король.  
— Сходи, — согласился Балин, довольно щурясь.  
Гномы заулыбались и стали поддерживать решение своего предводителя, бросая друг на друга выразительные взгляды. Подозрительно.  
Торин шел домой. Он хотел поскорее оказаться в Бэг Энде. Может, Бильбо нужна его помощь.  
Как быстро он стал называть эту уютную нору своим домом. Надо же, как бывает. Вроде бы совсем недавно у Торина не было ничего. Скажи ему тогда, что у него будет целых два дома, в которые он будет хотеть вернуться, король в изгнании бы только нахмурился.  
Фродо налетел на Торина, вырывая того из раздумий. Ребенок врезался в ноги взрослого и, не рассчитав скорость, упал на землю. Малыш был напуган, а в глазах стояли слезы. Гном сразу же помог ребенку подняться, стряхивая пыль со штанов малыша. Фродо послушно стоял и пытался отдышаться.  
— Там дядя Бильбо, — только и сказал Фродо, махнув рукой в сторону дома.  
А после он потянул Торина за рукав, торопя взрослого, чтобы тот скорее отправился за ним. Малыш продолжал тяжело дышать, но готов был побежать как можно скорее домой. Чтобы не мучить ребенка, гном подхватил его на руки и побежал к Бэг Энду.  
Зайдя в нору, он опустил Фродо на пол, а сам прошел внутрь. Малыш сказал, что нужно идти в кладовку. Первое, что король услышал, — это хруст стекла под сапогами. Фродо уже собирался проскочить вперед, но Торин успел схватить его за воротник и оттащить назад.  
— Не ходи дальше, здесь повсюду стекло, — сказал гном. — Если можешь, сбегай за Оином. Они должны быть еще на месте наших тренировок.  
Фродо посмотрел куда-то за взрослого, а после свел брови, кивнул и побежал прочь. Торин же стал медленно подходить к Бильбо.  
В кладовой было темно, только свет из коридора проникал, но и того было мало. Всего пара лучей, что бросали на пол кривые квадраты света. Поэтому гном не сразу разглядел хоббита, который сидел на полу, забившись в угол, прижимая колени к груди. Он слегка качался и обнимал себя руками за плечи. Торин прошел дальше, стараясь ни на что не наступить, но получалось это не всегда. Подойдя ближе, он смог рассмотреть лицо Бильбо. У правого виска, на волосах, а дальше по щеке стекала кровь. Рядом лежит сорванная полка. Повсюду разбросаны продукты, разбиты банки. А хоббит сидит, раскачивается и изредка вздрагивает.  
Торин опустился на колени напротив взломщика. Бильбо даже бровью не повел, он смотрел в пустоту, а на глазах пелена. Зрачки расширены, а серая радужка потускнела. Гном разглядел взмокшие от пота волосы, на лице выступила испарина. Было душно и стоял стойкий сладкий запах металла, побитых яблок и специй. Поблизости лежала разбитая лампа, из которой вытекало масло. Оказавшись ближе, Торин понял, что хоббит что-то шепчет. Руки и одежда перемазаны в крови, видимо, он пытался закрыть рану. Гном старался не двигаться резко, потому что боялся напугать. Бильбо точно был не в себе.  
— Бильбо, — сказал как можно мягче Торин.  
Хоббит замер и перевел взгляд на гнома, но было ясно, что он только смотрит, но не видит. Словно он находился не здесь и не сейчас.  
— Бильбо, пойдем отсюда, — сказал гном.  
Он подал руку. Бильбо сморгнул пелену с глаз, и по щекам побежали слезы. Он посмотрел на протянутую руку, но ничего делать не стал.  
— Я виноват, — резко сказал хоббит чужим голосом. — Если бы я не взял его, все было бы по–другому. Если бы не отдал им.  
И тут началось страшное. Бильбо прижал руки к груди и пытался вдохнуть, но у него это словно не получалось. Он закрыл глаза и стиснул зубы, точно пытался сдержать крик. Гном слышал лишь тихий болезненный стон. И только одно повторял взломщик: «Я виноват. Это я виноват. Только я.» Хоббит тяжело дышал и хрипел.  
Торин пытался убедить, что Бильбо ни в чем не виноват, но это было бесполезно. Дотрагиваться гном не решался. Хоббит еще сильнее забился в свой угол, закрывая голову руками. Он впился пальцами в кудри так сильно, что гном испугался. Вдруг Бильбо не рассчитает силы и начнет рвать волосы. Пальцы и внутренняя сторона ладоней была усыпана тонкими нитями царапин, где-то гном смог разглядеть крошки стекла, оставшиеся в ранах. Торин попытался аккуратно отнять руки хоббита от волос. Но взломщик резко дернулся, словно с ним желали сделать что–то плохое. Он перехватил руки гнома и стиснул свои тонкие бледные пальцы, игнорируя порезы.  
Запястья пронзило болью, словно и не пальцы вовсе впивались в кожу гнома, а острые прутья. Торин поморщился и сдержал порыв сбросить с себя руки хоббита. Тот явно не контролировал себя и не хотел причинить боль. Бильбо просто боялся.  
— Не трогай меня, — выл взломщик. — Я никуда от него не уйду. Я не брошу.  
— Но Бильбо, тут никого нет. Здесь только я, — сделал попытку Дубощит.  
— Он не умер! Нет! Не смей! — закричал хоббит и сильнее стиснул пальцы, а на лице отразилось отчаяние. — Не забирай его!  
Торин испугался. Он совсем не знал, что делать в этой ситуации. Никакие слова не действовали, а дотронуться было просто невозможно. Давно Король-Под-Горой не чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным. Гном продолжал говорить, силясь успокоить, но хоббит только сильнее начинал кричать, отталкивая Торина от себя подальше.  
— Отойди, — резко раздалось за спиной Дубощита.  
Торин постарался как можно аккуратнее освободиться из рук Бильбо и быстрее отпрянуть в сторону, чтобы пропустить Оина. В таких ситуация король был готов беспрекословно слушаться целителя. Но хоббит даже ему не позволил прикоснуться к себе. Со стороны Бильбо напоминал забитого воробья, который нахохлился, только бы отстраниться от всего мира. Целитель распорядился принести одеяло. Торин обернулся и увидел, как Фили убежал вглубь норы. Остальные гномы толпились в коридоре, но так, чтобы с места, где сидел хоббит, их было не увидеть. Дубощит не приметил в толпе Глоина и Фродо, надеясь, что гном догадался не подпускать сюда ребенка.  
Прибежал Фили и отдал одеяло. Оин накрыл им хоббита, так что только нос торчал из-под покрывала.  
— Тихо, малыш, — шептал Оин, а после обратился к Торину. — Попробуй погладить его по голове.  
— Но он же боится, — Дубощиту совсем не хотелось пугать хоббита еще сильнее.  
— Просто попробуй, — сказал целитель. — Только не говори ничего.  
Торин послушался и подошел ближе к Бильбо. Главное — не задеть рану. Торин глубоко вдохнул и с опаской провел рукой по мягкой ткани одеяла. Взломщик сначала вздрогнул, а после замер, словно прислушиваясь. Даже сквозь одеяло гном чувствовал, что Бильбо был натянут, точно струна.  
Оин стал говорить о погоде, какие, должно быть, выросли овощи в этом году. Рассуждал вслух о тыквах и кабачках, да таким обычным тоном, как будто ничего не произошло. Бильбо больше не вздрагивал, прислушиваясь, а Торин продолжал гладить его по голове. Хоббит все еще дышал с трудом, но хотя бы перестал хрипеть.  
— Надо отнести его в комнату, — сказал Оин, опустив взгляд на пол, усыпанный осколками.  
Пришлось постараться, чтобы перенести хоббита в его комнату. Хозяина дома плотнее закутали в одеяло. В этот раз Бильбо не стал чинить препятствий и позволил себя отнести. Дубощит бережно взял его на руки и перенес. Уложил на его кровать, которая как обычно была застелена с иголочки — без единой складки. Оин зашел следом в комнату. Бильбо сильнее натянул одеяло на голову. Пальцы время от времени вздрагивали, крепче сжимая ткань. Торин болезненно поморщился, когда снова увидел изрезанные руки. Пришлось заставить себя отвести взгляд. Он осмотрел комнату. Отчего-то сейчас она казалась пустой, несмотря на наличие троих мужчин в ней. А, может, не хватало суетящегося хоббита, который бы мерил комнату шагами, пытаясь вспомнить, куда дел перо. Бильбо заныл, когда Оин попытался снять с лица одеяло. Гном не стал настаивать, поэтому просто продолжал говорить о бытовых делах. Оин был настоящим мастером своего дела, поэтому король ему доверял в таких вопросах намного больше, чем себе. Лицо целителя сразу становилось строгим и серьезным.  
Когда Дубощит задергивал занавески на окнах, зашел Дори с чашкой чего-то горячего и сумкой Оина через плечо. Торина тактично попросили выйти из комнаты.  
Торин застал остальных гномов за уборкой кладовой. Полку подняли и прислонили к стене, стекло успели подмести, поэтому Фродо помогал в сборе продуктов, что рассыпались по полу. Что-то даже укатилось в коридор. Дубощит без лишних слов стал помогать, засучив рукава.  
Царила угнетающая тишина. Да и что сказать? Все переживали за взломщика. Даже если на гнома упадет такая тяжелая полка — будет плохо, а если еще сверху полетят стеклянные банки…  
Все продукты перенесли на кухню. Решили проверить все полки, и в лучшем случае всё перевесить и упрочнить. Фродо рассказал, что Бильбо потянулся за чем-то на самом верху. Подставку или стул брать не стал, а только приподнялся на носках, опираясь на полку. Вот доска не выдержала и сорвалась. Неудивительно. Ведь эту нору строил еще отец Бильбо, и Торин очень сомневался, что за это время что-то основательно меняли. Ребенок рассказал, что стоял неподалеку и все видел. Дядя успел крикнуть ему, чтобы не приближался, а после не устоял на ногах и рухнул на пол. Тут малыш окончательно перепугался и выбежал из комнаты. Бежал из-за всех сил, не жалея ни ног, ни легких, только бы скорее добраться до гномов.  
Оин и Дори вышли из комнаты Бильбо, когда компания вовсю перевешивала полки. Инструменты найти было не сложно. Гномы запомнили, куда их убрали, еще когда проводилась уборка в начале месяца.  
— Заснул, — сказал целитель, когда на него выжидающе посмотрела вся компания. — Мы дали ему отвар, теперь проспит пару часов, отдохнет.  
— А рана на голове? — спросил Фродо.  
— Заживет, будет как новенький, — ответил старик. — Не нальешь нам молока, малыш? Я думаю, нам всем нужно передохнуть.  
Хоббитенок сразу догадался, что его просто хотят выпроводить. Но спорить не стал, ушел.  
— Гематома сильная, — сказал Оин, когда убедился, что Фродо точно ушел. — Ещё и стекло кожу рассекло, довольно глубоко. Пришлось наложить парочку швов.  
— Шрам останется? — спросил Торин.  
— Я сшил аккуратно, поэтому будет едва заметен, — ответил старик, махнув рукой. — Да и царапины все обработал, так что не переживайте.

Молоко пили неохотно, к обеду, который успел приготовить Бильбо, так никто и не притронулся. А после Фродо поразил их еще одной новостью.  
Оказывается, такая ситуация с взломщиком происходит во второй раз.  
— Он тогда тоже готовил, — сказал Фродо, уставившись в свой стакан. — Промахнулся и задел себе по руке ножом. Кровищи столько было. А нож такой здоровущий, им можно кости рубить. Дяди Бильбо тогда вроде мясо и делал, но я точно уже не помню. Я потом к этому ножу даже подходить боялся.  
Последнее он сказал тихо с таким видом, словно говорил самую страшную тайну. А Торин нахмурился, не понимая, как можно было настолько промахнуться кухонным ножом.  
— Я тогда тоже испугался, побежал за папой Сэма, он в нашем саду работал. Я мало что помню, потому что меня потом тетя Белл забрала. Но дядя тогда тоже странным стал, прощения все просил у кого-то.  
— У кого? — спросил Балин.  
Фродо только повел плечами. Больше он ничего не говорил.  
— Есть одна у меня теория, — заговорил Оин, слуховой рожок был заткнут за пояс. — Что-то очень сильно не позволяет нашему хоббиту запоминать. И когда он вспоминает, то ему больно. Тот случай, когда он вспомнил принцев, тому пример. Ему нельзя вспоминать. А что у нас вызывает самые сильные воспоминания? Пробуждает небывалые чувства ностальгии?  
Гномы стали предполагать разное. От звуков до солнечных бликов.  
— Запахи, — ответил Торин.  
Все это время он молча стоял в углу комнаты, а с лица не сходило хмурое, даже злое выражение.  
— Да, запахи, — согласился Оин. — В данном случае, запах крови. Возможно, кровь ассоциируется у Бильбо с битвой пяти войск. А на войне, как известно, нет приятных воспоминаний. Оттого и такая реакция. Ему страшно и он не понимает, где находится.  
Все хмурились, никто не поднимал головы. Торин не знал, о чем думали товарищи, но у него самого мысли были невеселые. Дело обстояло куда серьезнее, чем они предполагали.  
— Значит, наше присутствие для него опасно? — Ори напугано посмотрел на своих братьев.  
— Ведь из-за нас он вспоминает, — тихим бесцветным голосом добавил Бофур.  
На лицах гномов отразилось чувство вины. Кто захочет быть причиной для боли своего друга?  
— Но это не так, — сказал Фродо, облизывая белые усы от молока. — Когда вы появились, дядя стал больше улыбаться. Он и раньше улыбался, но иногда это было неправдой. Я хоть и маленький, но понимаю, когда он обманывает. А сейчас улыбается без всяких обманок.  
Малыш снова прильнул к кружке с молоком, допивая остатки. Гномы с удивлением посмотрели на ребенка, что поразил их такими искренними мыслями. Вот уж и правда говорит устами младенца. Торин улыбнулся впервые за то время, как случилось происшествие. А Фродо как ни в чем не бывало потянулся за рассыпчатым печеньем, которое оставляло крошек больше, чем получалось съесть.  
— Может, стоит сделать для Бильбо какой-нибудь подарок? — предложил Глоин.  
— Подарок? — переспросил ребенок.  
— Именно, нарисуй ему что-нибудь, — ответил рыжий гном.  
— Разве это поможет?  
— Поможет, я обещаю, — заверил Глоин. — Что может быть приятнее поддержки племянника? Да ты знаешь, как я радовался, когда Гимли нарисовал мне открытку, когда я потянул ногу в кузнице? Разрази меня Махал на этом месте, если вру, но я даже заплакал от счастья. Вот какой у меня славный сын растет.  
Последнее гном произнес с гордостью, стукнув кулаком по столу. Фродо засмеялся. Малышу всегда было сложно сдерживать смех, когда гномы так забавно говорили. После Фродо убежал за карандашами, красками и бумагой. Гномы же скрепя сердце принялись за расчеты. Нужно было узнать точное количество и размер досок, а также прочие стройматериалы. Работа всегда помогала отвлечься и избавиться от грустных и тяжелых мыслей.  
Когда все было рассчитано, Торин отправился к садоводу мастера Бэггинса. Честно, гномы и не знали, к кому обратиться, чтобы разузнать, как в Шире дела обстоят с древесиной. Часть гномов все же отправилась к восточному тракту, чтобы встретиться с родичами из Синих Гор. Фродо тоже стали уговаривать пойти, но малыш не захотел. Сказал, что пойдем только с дядей Бильбо и никак иначе. Поэтому в норе осталось пара гномов, а именно: Глоин, Ори и Оин. Последний постоянно заходил в комнату взломщика, чтобы проведать, как тот себя чувствует.  
А король свернул к неприметной норке с ухоженным садом у входа. Торин очень надеялся, что не перепутал дома и выбрал все правильно.  
— Господин гном? — удивился Хэмфаст, открыв дверь.  
— Мы можем поговорить? — сразу же спросил Торин.  
Хоббит спохватился, кивнул и посторонился, давая гостю войти. А после повел гнома на кухню, где хлопотала его жена.  
— Вы вовремя, как раз время чая, — женщина поставила на стол тарелку, до краев наполненную пирогами.  
Сэм тоже был на кухне и с интересом посмотрел на короля. Он уже было хотел что-то спросить, но Белл увела его, оставив мужчин наедине.  
— Меня привели к вам две вещи, одна из них вот эта, — Торин протянул хоббиту листок с заметками. — Возможно ли приобрести эти вещи в ближайшее время?  
Гэмджи задумался и потер подбородок, вчитываясь в резкий почерк гномов.  
— Это для вашего дома на дереве? Сэм мне все уже рассказал. Это вы здорово придумали. Почему бы и нет, сударь, — кивнул хоббит. — А вы пироги ешьте, не стесняйтесь, у моей Белл особенно удаются мясные. А насчет досок и инструментов, так это запросто, хоть завтра будут в вашем распоряжении.  
— Правда? — удивился Торин.  
— Конечно, завтра подвезем прямо к дому мистера Бильбо, — хоббит довольно улыбнулся. — Кузен моей жены заготавливает дерево для продажи людям. Немного, чтобы не нарушать наших лесов. А для вас, сударь, все будет в лучшем виде.  
— Не нужно к дому, лучше подвезти к той поляне, где мы собираемся строить, — сказал гном. — Сэм говорил вам, где мы тренируемся?  
— Да, я знаю, где это. Без проблем, к обеду все будет на месте, — Хэмфаст ненадолго замолчал. — А что второе?  
— Все о том же мистере Бильбо, сегодня с ним случилась… беда, похоже на приступ. Фродо сказал, что такое уже было с ним однажды.  
— Было, сударь, — Хэмфаст задумался. — Я тогда в саду работал, Фродо прибежал весь белый. Я, знаете, забегаю на кухню, а мистер Бильбо на полу сидит. Я к нему подошел, дотронулся до плеча, а он как белугой завоет. Я тогда напугался не меньше Фродо. Долго мы его успокаивали. Белл тогда очень помогла.  
— Он что-нибудь говорил?  
— Да, все прощения у кого-то просил. Я так и не понял, у кого. Слово только одно больно странное произносил. То ли керстон, то ли кестоун, я уже и не вспомню.  
Торин так и не попробовал пирогов, кусок в горло совсем не лез. Он заплатил хоббиту за материал и сверху накинул за заботу. Гэмджи сначала упирался, но деньги все же принял. Торин попрощался с добрыми хозяевами и отправился в Бэг Энд.  
 _Аркенстоун._  
Торин не сомневался, что Бильбо именно это странное слово произносил. Гном задумался. А не был ли завет-камень причиной состояния хоббита? Мысль эта была странной, но хоть какая-то зацепка за долгое время. Больно много проблем было у Бильбо с этим камнем.  
Он поморщился. Ну почему все так сложно? Вся ситуация с Бильбо была уродлива и неправильна. Кто угодно заслужил таких мучений, но никак не взломщик. Да добрее и честнее его не найти существа. Так за что он так мучается?

Дома Фродо представил Торину рисунок, который он приготовил для Бильбо. На небольшом сложенном пополам листе был нарисован сам ребенок за руку со своим дядей. Гном развернул пергамент и прочитал:  
«ДЯДЯ БИЛЬБО Я ТЕБЯ ОЧЕНЬ ЛЮБЛЮ!  
ПОПРАВЛЯЙСЯ СКОРЕЕ И МЫ ПОЙДЕМ СТРОИТЬ ДОМ НА ДЕРЕВЕ».  
Торин улыбнулся. Детские буквы скакали во все стороны, но слова были написаны верно. Гном спросил, помогали ли остальные написать пожелания, но Фродо гордо сказал, что написал все сам. Он вообще-то хорошо знает грамоту. Торин снова посмотрел на рисунок. Оба хоббита улыбались. Он провел пальцем по счастливым нарисованным лицам.  
Махал, какая тоска сжала его сердце. Торин посмотрел на ребенка, что ожидал реакции взрослого на его творчество.  
Как Торин любил этого ребенка. Только племянники пробуждали в нем такие чувства. Гном никогда не мечтал о собственных детях, о семье. Но сейчас он словно обзавелся одним. _Семья._  
— Очень красиво, Бильбо понравится, — сказал король.  
Малыш так и засиял. Торин отдал рисунок, но малыш не уходил. Фродо попросил гнома опуститься рядом. Торин присел на корточки, ожидая, что задумал ребенок. Но ребенок только обнял гнома за шею. Торин сначала даже растерялся, а после положил одну руку на детскую спину, закрывая глаза. Сложно было сказать, кому эти объятия нужны были больше — ребенку или взрослому.

Никто не мог понять, что ему делать. Все находились в гостиной, кто-то пытался занять руки, как Бифур, который строгал что-то из деревянного бруска. Кто-то просто сидел и пытался сконцентрироваться хоть на чем-нибудь. Фродо рисовал ещё один рисунок, теперь ему помогал Ори, подсказывая, как лучше провести линию. Торин наблюдал за ребёнком. Кили и Фили кидались бумажками, но делали это так неохотно, что, казалось, сейчас заснут.  
Иногда заводился разговор, но затихал так же быстро, как шутихи Гэндальфа. Гномы, что ходили к восточному тракту, рассказали, что родичи еще завтра будут стоять на том месте. Хорошо идет торговля в краю полуросликов. Так что можно будет сводить малыша, а вместе с ним его дядю.  
Как быстро угасает дом без своего хозяина. Каждая вещь, каждая деталь напоминает о нем. Конечно, все знают, что Бильбо скоро поправится, но ожидание было невыносимым. Не хватало ворчания Бильбо по поводу и без, его недовольного пыхтения и расспросов про жизнь гномов. Торину не хватало его присутствия рядом, его вопросительного взгляда, улыбки на самую обычную реплику гнома. Как королю только удавалось десять лет прожить без взломщика под боком? А как прожить еще десять лет так же? Ответа на этот вопрос Торин дать не мог. В голову только закралась неприятная мысль, что лучше ему тогда вообще было не приезжать. Эти размышления не понравились Королю-Под-Горой.  
Фродо не забыли покормить, также с горем пополам перекусили сами. После малыш попросился с Торином проверить, вдруг проснулся дядя. Дубощит на всякий случай прихватил с собой еды и вместе с ребёнком зашёл в комнату взломщика. Бильбо спал.  
Он лежал на спине, но голова завалилась на бок. Повязка на лбу слегка сползла, но все еще прикрывала рану. Его дыхание было глубоким и ровным. Торин поставил поднос с едой на прикроватную тумбочку, отодвинув подальше травы Оина. Фродо хотел взять дядю за руку, но остановился, когда увидел царапины. Гном поправил сбившееся одеяло.  
Они немного постояли возле кровати и ушли. А во второй раз посетили взломщика, когда тот уже проснулся.  
Оин тогда вышел в гостиную и сообщил, что Бильбо больше не спит. Решили, что только Торину и Фродо стоит навестить больного. Остальные согласились, не хотелось смущать и пугать полурослика.

Бильбо лежал на кровати. Он сразу же приподнялся на локте, когда увидел гостей в своей комнате. Выглядел хоббит взволнованным. Укрыт он был другим одеялом, одежду тоже сменили. Как понял Дубощит, Оин вместе с Дори переодели больного, когда тот заснул. Торин подвинул к кровати стул и сел на него, усадив Фродо к Бильбо. Малыш сразу же потянулся к дяде, к теплым объятиям. Горело всего несколько свечей. Оин сказал, что не стоит тревожить взломщика ярким светом.   
Фродо спрашивал, как Бильбо себя чувствует.  
— Все в порядке, прости, если напугал тебя, — сказал Бильбо, поправляя волосы племянника.  
Гном предложил хоббиту поесть, но тот отказался, даже не взглянув на еду рядом. Они еще долго проговорили. Фродо рассказывал, как прошли их тренировки, как они начали строить дом на дереве. Торину пришлось уточнить, что они только начнут строительство завтра. Бильбо внимательно слушал и не перебивал. Фродо постоянно поглядывал на повязку, но продолжать говорить о чем угодно, только не о случившемся. А потом подарил два своих рисунка. Как и ожидалось, Бильбо обрадовался, когда увидел подарки. Он стал нахваливать племянника, а тот только довольно улыбался. В комнате было темно, но гном не сомневался, что малыш так и залился краской от долгожданной похвалы. Свечи бросали на лица хоббитов приглушенный желтый свет, делая их добродушные лица еще более сказочными.   
Когда Фродо стал зевать, Торин повел его спать, а Бильбо схватил гнома за край рубашки и тихо попросил зайти еще.  
В детской гном рассказывал небольшую историю про воронят, что выпали из гнезда. Торин всегда по чуть-чуть рассказывал ребенку эту историю перед сном. Так делала мама, когда он был совсем маленьким. Получив свою порцию сказки, Торин должен был заснуть, чтобы на следующий день услышать продолжение.  
— Как думаешь, дяде Бильбо понравился мой подарок? — Фродо удобнее устраивался в кровати, дотягивая одеяло до подбородка.  
— Конечно, — кивнул Торин, протягивая мишку. — Ты видел, как он улыбался?  
— Да, видел, — Фродо улыбнулся.  
— Вот, а теперь скорее спать, чтобы завтра мы все вместе принялись строить дом. Теперь мы с тобой Бильбо никуда не отпустим, чтобы всегда на виду был. А то любит он у нас попадать в неприятности.  
— И мы все будем вместе, — обрадовался малыш, хлопнув в ладоши.  
Как только малыш заснул, Торин отправился к взломщику.  
Робкая улыбка озарила лицо Бильбо, как только гном зашел в комнату. Торин присел все на тот же стул, что продолжал стоять возле кровати. Бильбо выглядел уставшим, казалось, что ему сложно даже смотреть на гнома. Когда Дубощит озвучил свои мысли, хоббит сразу же запротестовал.  
— Болит? — спросил Торин, смотря на перевязанную голову.  
— Немного, — ответил Бильбо. — Чувствую себя… странно.  
— Это все из-за трав, что тебе дал Оин.  
— Я так и подумал, — кивнул хоббит. — Мне так жаль, что сегодня у нас с тобой было мало времени. Я бы хотел с тобой подружиться.  
— Завтра у нас будет целый день.  
— Всего день.  
У взломщика совсем не оказалось сил вести беседу, поэтому они молчали. Торин ощущал на себе пристальный взгляд хоббита, а сам он смотрел на его руки. На тонкие пальцы с мозолями от пера, на линии царапин и аккуратную форму ногтей. Гном посмотрел на свои огрубевшие большие руки. Совсем разные. Торин перевел взгляд на лицо Бильбо.  
Совсем другой. Словно пришелец. И почему тогда Король-Под-Горой находит хоббита из Шира таким красивым?  
— Ты не мог бы подать мне книжку серого цвета? — попросил хоббит. — Кажется, она лежала на столе.  
Торин послушно встал со стула и отправился на поиски книжки. Как и предсказывал Бильбо, она лежала на столе, под завалами бумаги. Также гном прихватил с собой простой карандаш и вернулся к взломщику. Он взял блокнот, открыл на чистой странице, а после протянул руку в ожидании, что ему отдадут еще и карандаш.  
— Ты собрался писать? — Торин скептически поднял брови.  
— А что?  
— Твои руки, Бильбо, — только и ответил гном, усаживаясь обратно на стул.  
— Всего лишь царапины, я могу писать, — Бильбо нахмурил брови, продолжая протягивать руку.  
Торин посмотрел на чужую ладонь. Оин не стал перевязывать руки, сказал, что заживут так, если не тревожить. Каждый раз, видя раны хоббита, гном чувствовал болезненный укол вины. Ведь если бы он был рядом, то смог бы предотвратить. Ведь смог бы? Головой понимал, что навряд ли, но сердце упорно продолжало нашептывать, что это его вина.  
— Что ты хочешь написать? — спросил король, вертя карандаш в руке.  
— О сегодняшнем дне, — сказал хоббит. — Я всегда записываю, что случилось, чтобы быть в курсе.  
— Давай я запишу, — предложил Торин, после чего последовал категоричный отказ. — В чем проблема?  
— У тебя дурацкий почерк, я не пойму, — выпалил Бильбо, прижимая книжку к груди.  
— Только ты можешь так бессовестно меня оскорблять. У меня прекрасный почерк, лучший среди гномов.  
— Я все равно ничего не пойму.  
— Бильбо Бэггинс, прекрати вести себя, как ребенок, и отдай мне эту проклятую книжку. Что тебя так смущает?  
— Там много личного.  
— Клянусь свой бородой, я не буду читать, что ты писал до этого, — пообещал Торин, прижав руку к груди. Хотя и очень хотелось узнать, какие секреты таит эта книга.  
Бильбо еще немного попыхтел для приличия, но все же открыл книгу на чистой странице и протянул гному. Торин благодарно кивнул и взял блокнот в свои руки. Хоббит попросил тогда записать произошедшее от лица гнома, потому что он сам мало что помнит.  
«Только почувствовал, как падаю, а после темнота. Проснулся — уже лежу в кровати», — объяснял взломщик. Торин сделал, как просили. Описал каждое действие, только не стал делиться своими мыслями по поводу происходящего. Когда все было записано, и Бильбо довольно кивнул, сказав, что более-менее понятно, гном вернул книжку на место. Также он потушил ту пару свечей, что продолжала гореть.   
Дубощит собирался уйти, но внезапно Бильбо сказал:  
— Торин, ты не мог бы... побыть со мной еще немного?  
— Ты устал, тебе нужно отдохнуть, — как можно мягче постарался сказать Торин.  
— Мне страшно засыпать одному сейчас, — признался Бильбо.  
Гном кивнул и сел обратно на стул. Но хоббит не торопился засыпать, а продолжал внимательно смотреть на Торина. Когда глаза гнома привыкли к темноте, он смог отчетливее видеть лицо друга. Глаза хоббита драгоценным блеском сверкали во тьме.   
— Можешь не бояться, я буду здесь. Если хочешь, могу всю ночь просидеть под дверью, чтобы никто к тебе не проник, — и гном даже не шутил.  
— Сдурел, что ли? Еще продует, — буркнул взломщик, а после подвинулся ближе к стене. — Удумал чего, сидеть под дверью. Нам двоим места хватит.  
Торин нахмурился. Он бы отказал, но больно несчастным выглядел хоббит в этот момент. Преступлением бы было ему отказать.  
Проклиная себя, Торин понял, что с огромным удовольствием он лег возле хоббита. Бильбо подвинулся, и стоило гному уместиться рядом, как хоббит накрыл их одеялом и положил голову на чужую грудь. Одеяло не смогло до конца укрыть обоих, но никого это не смутило. А после крошечная рука взломщика легла ровно на то место, где располагался старый шрам от клинка Азога. Торин вздрогнул, словно огнем обожгло. От этого удара гном чуть не умер, чудом выкарабкался. Помнил ли хоббит об этом или интуитивно дотронулся до раны, что разделяла жизнь от смерти?  
Он опустил взгляд. Глаза у Бильбо были приоткрыты, но было видно, как тяжело он моргает. Сон почти подкрался к хоббиту. Волосы у него в одном месте были темнее, приглядевшись, Торин понял, что это была кровь. Целитель пытался отмыть кудри, но получилось не до конца. Гном дотронулся до волос, разглаживая светлые локоны. Бильбо закрыл глаза и теснее прижался к Королю-Под-Горой. Так и вышло, что они лежали в обнимку. Гном прислушивался к размеренному дыханию взломщика. Это успокаивало.   
— Прости меня, — тихо, едва слышно произнес хоббит.  
— За что?  
— От меня одни проблемы, — Бильбо сжал ткань рубашки гнома. — Фродо напугал, вас подвел. Только обуза.  
— Глупый полурослик, — Торин положил свободную руку поверх руки хоббита. — Разве ты виноват? Тебе бы простить нас, что мы не оказались рядом в нужный момент.  
Бильбо ничего не ответил. Гном дал себе обещание, что как только полурослик уснет, он сразу же уйдет. Но это обещание он не сдержал. Перебирая мягкие кудри и обнимая хоббита, наш король заснул.


	17. 16. Тот самый

Как же было хорошо. Бильбо довольно улыбнулся, теснее прижимаясь щекой к крепкому плечу. Он вдыхал запах гор и металла. Было уютно, и хоббит старался сохранить остатки сна. Он слушал ровное дыхание и ощущал, как под рукой плавно опускается и поднимается чужая грудь. Чувствовал мягкую ткань одежды, неосознанно поглаживая пальцами тонкую вышивку. Тепло разливалось по всему телу. Словно укрытый толстым одеялом, полурослик досматривал сны о розах в своем саду и о дубовых листьях, что запутались в черных волосах.  
Бильбо резко распахнул глаза. Сон ушел моментально, стоило ему до конца осознать, что он лежит не один. Хоббит медленно поднял голову и увидел незнакомого мужчину. Полурослик так и замер, боясь даже пошевелиться, а в голове было сотни предположений: от самых страшных до самых глупых.  
Он откинул одеяло, а после очень медленно и бесшумно поднялся, чтобы не разбудить великана, что лежал с ним в одной кровати. Пришлось с особой аккуратностью освобождать руку, которую сжимал незнакомец, а после перелезать через спящее тело, так как Бильбо оказался у стены. Хоббит с осторожностью перекинул ногу через чужие бедра, молясь, чтобы этот чужак не проснулся.  
Когда хоббит выбрался из постели, то сразу же присел, заглядывая под кровать. Пришлось повозиться, прежде чем ему удалось достать свой меч. Он смутно помнил, когда в последний раз его доставал. Меч оказался запрятан за многочисленными коробками. Стараясь не расчихаться от пыли, Бильбо достал свое верное «жало». Распрямившись, он убрал паутину с ножен и снова посмотрел на мирно спящего мужчину.  
Это был на удивление красивый мужчина. Грива черных волос разметалась по подушке, лицо точеное, словно из камня, с правильными и тонкими гранями носа и губ. Незнакомец выглядел расслабленным и умиротворенным. И как только совесть ему позволяла? Бильбо слегка подался вперед, чтобы лучше разглядеть благородные черты. Взгляд скользнул ниже, на распахнутый ворот темной рубашки и голую шею.  
Глубоко вдохнув и мотнув головой, хоббит достал свое верное «жало» из ножен и направил его на незнакомца, радуясь, что руки не дрожат. Клинок почти дотрагивался до плеча спящего. Мужчина словно почувствовал угрозу и открыл глаза. А Бильбо напустил на себя самый грозный вид, на который был способен: свел брови и стал смотреть исподлобья, стараясь не обращать внимания на пронизывающую небесную синеву чужого взгляда.  
Незнакомец посмотрел на полурослика, а после устало закрыл глаза. Такая реакция Бильбо совсем не понравилась.  
— Не знаю, кто вы и что вам надо, но я вооружен и, уверяю, отлично умею этим пользоваться, — предупредил хоббит, едва взмахнув руками, напоминая, что у него есть меч.  
Мужчина сел и собирался встать, но хоббит упер клинок в его грудь. Бильбо пришлось слегка прикрыть глаза: осеннее солнце без стеснения заглядывало в окно и мешало ему сосредоточиться. Белые пылинки кружились по комнате на свету, а на полу были раскиданы свитки и пергаменты. Все было таким обычным и уютным, и во всю эту атмосферу совсем не вписывался мужчина напротив.  
— Что вы задумали? Вы вор? Если вор, то какой-то глупый, раз решили лечь ко мне в кровать, — говорил хоббит.  
— Я не вор, Бильбо, — мужчина улыбнулся уголками губ. И чего он так радуется?  
— Что тогда вам надо? Лучше тогда сразу уйти подобру-поздорову, пока я не пустил жало в ход, — Бильбо все же отступил на шаг назад, позволяя незнакомцу подняться. — А откуда вы знаете мое имя?  
— Мы друзья, — спокойно ответил мужчина.  
Он поднялся, поправляя рубашку. Бильбо тихо ойкнул. Незнакомец оказался внушительных размеров. Не громила, конечно, но на голову точно выше. Да и в плечах был шире. А еще хоббит отчетливо мог разглядеть, как перекатывались мышцы под одеждой.  
Одежда… Мужчина был одет слишком по-домашнему. В обычные штаны и рубашку, и без оружия.  
— Что за глупости. Я хоть многого и не помню, но это не значит, что можно принимать меня за дурака. — Бильбо нахмурился, он совсем ничего не понимал.  
— Тогда взгляни в свой блокнот на столе.  
Бильбо спиной подошел к письменному столу. Блокнот оказался на видном месте. Открыв на последней странице, он быстро пробежался по тексту глазами. Оружия хоббит не опустил и постоянно поглядывал на незнакомца поверх страниц. В блокноте же рассказывалось о том, что он вчера упал и приложился головой.  
Голова и правда ныла, но это еще ничего не доказывало.  
— Это не мой почерк, — отчеканил хоббит, положив книгу на место. — Мало ли что вы могли навыдумывать.  
Мужчина устало потер переносицу и сказал при этом что-то на неизвестном хоббиту языке. Это были грохочущие слова, как неповоротливые камни у переправы через Брендуин. Вода охотно обтекала булыжники, но никак не могла сдвинуть с места.  
— Послушай, Бильбо, я не желаю тебе зла, а почерк мой там, потому что ты поранил вчера руки, вот я и записал сам, — говорил мужчина. — А теперь, прошу, опусти свое жало, а то только потревожишь раны.  
Хоббит мельком посмотрел на свои руки. Они правда были исцарапаны, как если бы он весь день голыми руками разгребал заросли шиповника. Но меч хоббит опускать не стал, только сильнее стиснул пальцы на рукояти.  
Ситуация казалась полурослику странной, даже нелепой. Ну откуда вообще взялся этот грабитель? Никогда такого в Шире не было. Что еще страннее, так это полное отсутствие страха. Бильбо не испугался, конечно, по началу он был шокирован, но сейчас испытывал только любопытство. Глупое сердце не считало чужака опасным.  
В дверь постучались, а после на пороге оказался Фродо.  
— Дядя Бильбо, ты не видел дядю Торина, а то мы его найти не можем? — спросил мальчик, а после перевел взгляд на незнакомца. — А вот же он.  
За спиной ребенка оказалось еще двое юношей. Оба были красивые: один со светлыми волосами, а второй с темными. Последний очень сильно напоминал незнакомца, что стоял возле кровати. Юноши заглянули в комнату и один из них присвистнул. Фродо уверенно стоял возле незнакомцев. Бильбо опустил меч, потому что почувствовал себя ужасно глупо.  
— Что тут происходит? — спросил Бэггинс, и не было понятно, к кому именно он обращается.

Гномы без стеснения смеялись над ним, а Бильбо только ел и кивал. Те явно делали это без злобы, оттого хоббит и не обижался. А когда ему еще и объяснили, самому стало смешно, но больше, конечно, было стыдно.  
После такого необычного пробуждения, гномы стали наполнять комнату Бэггинса, но старик с растрепанными седыми волосами и слуховым рожком выгнал всех из комнаты и стал ему рассказывать все от самого начала до вчерашнего дня. Рассказывая, Оин, так звали того старика, осмотрел голову хоббита и сменил повязку, а после обработал раны на руках. Фродо сидел рядом для спокойствия Бильбо и подтверждал слова целителя. Племяннику хоббит доверял всецело и безоговорочно.  
После этого Бильбо заглянул в тот самый блокнот и смутился еще больше.  
За завтраком Торин, так звали того незнакомца, которого хоббит принял сначала за вора, в разговоре не участвовал. Он молча ел, расположившись по правую руку Бильбо. Хоббит даже позавидовал тому невозмутимому выражению лица этого гнома. Так племянники Дубощита не унимались, но Торин только строго на них смотрел.  
Бильбо посмотрел на гнома. Тот сразу же поймал взгляд и улыбнулся, одними губами и всего на мгновение. Бильбо улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Прости, — шепнул хоббит, когда гномы отвлеклись на Фили и Кили, которые пытались без рук прикончить завтрак.  
— Не извиняйся, — сказал Торин. — Я сам виноват, что не ушел. Обещал только подождать, когда ты заснешь, а в итоге сам...  
Бильбо улыбнулся. Хоть гном и не показывал, но хоббит понял, что тому тоже было неловко.  
— Надеюсь, я тебя хотя бы не пинал, — хоббит нагнулся к плечу Дубощита.  
— О нет, вовсе нет, — ответил Торин. — Только твой храп мешал заснуть.  
— Неправда, — тихо воскликнул Бильбо, толкнув гном в плечо. — Я не храплю.  
— Откуда тебе это знать?  
— Но если мой храп был такой ужасный, то отчего ты напускал на мою подушку слюней?  
Гном стал возмущаться, напустив на себя оскорбленный вид. Так они и переговаривались, пока не остались на кухне одни.

Оказывается, гномы решили строить дом на дереве. Это было… необычно. Но хоббит с удовольствием принял приглашение присоединиться.  
На поляне, где планировалась стройка, уже лежала целая куча досок. Балин, добродушный старик с красивой снежной бородой, рассказал, что садовник с самых первых лучей заглянул в Бэг Энд, чтобы сообщить, что все на месте. Но сначала гномы стали тренироваться сами и учить детей. Хоббит в этом не участвовал, только наблюдал. Солнце приятно пригревало, поэтому Бильбо с удовольствием подставил лицо лучам, радуясь отсутствию ветра.  
— Ты как? — спросил самый юный гном.  
Его только что одолели в схватке. Ори потирал правое плечо. Но при этом все равно выглядел довольным, несмотря на запачканную одежду. Бильбо нахмурился, траву всегда было сложно вывести с ткани.  
— Прекрасно, — ответил Бильбо. — Ты как?  
— Хотел бы я ответить так же, — улыбнулся юноша.  
Ори оказался чудесным собеседником. В бой его больше не звали, поэтому он со спокойной душой остался стоять возле Бильбо. Гном рассказывал всякие подробности их жизни в Шире — о том, что не успели рассказать за столом. Хоббит с интересом слушал, ему нравилось, как приятно тихо и без лишних слов Ори рассказывает о том, как прошел день рождения Опалы. Он удивительно точно помнил детали, вплоть до платья, в котором старушка присутствовала на своем празднике.  
После тренировки принялись за создание дома. Сегодня должны были построить основу. Бильбо вызвался помочь, но ему отказали. Сказали, что с такими руками нечего тут и делать.  
И зачем они тогда его позвали, если толку от него не будет? Бильбо, нахмурившись, взглянул на свои ладони. Они саднили и ныли, постоянно отвлекая. Было не больно, но очень неприятно, особенно когда нужно было сгибать пальцы. Даже голова его так не беспокоила.  
Сунув руки подмышки, скрестив их на груди, хоббит нашел себе занятие, чтобы не скучать. Он стал наблюдать за Торином. Тот давно снял кафтан и остался в одной рубашке, закатав рукава до локтя. И, конечно же, в штанах, которые изрядно потрепались на тренировке. Бильбо совсем не заметил то, что так поступили практически все гномы, все внимание отвлек на себя король.  
Выбрали две самые прочные балки и стали делать отметки карандашом. После прибили к дереву, да постоянно проверяли, крепко ли держатся. Сначала установили две доски, а поверх установили еще четыре балки под прямым углом. К тем четырем балкам прикрепили еще две, и хоббит совсем запутался. Под умелыми руками гномов работа шла ладно и быстро. Вот уже был готов пол. Гномы довольно вытирали лбы.  
— Ты устал? — спросил Торин, спускаясь на землю.  
— О да, я очень устал просто стоять и ничего не делать, — ответил Бильбо.  
— Извини, — гном усмехнулся. — Но твои руки…  
— Знаю, я ранен и беспомощен, — Бильбо махнул рукой.  
— Вовсе нет, просто у нас своя сфера деятельности, у тебя своя. Так что не обижайся, — сказал Торин, а после перевел тему. — Я хотел предложить тебе отправиться к восточному тракту. Там сейчас стоит небольшой караван из Синих Гор. Я бы встретился с родичами, да и Фродо хотел взглянуть, что они продают. Но без тебя он идти совсем не хочет.  
— Не обязательно было уговаривать, я бы все равно пошел, только позови, — ответил Бильбо, а Дубощит довольно улыбнулся.

Так вышло, что остальные дети не пошли к каравану. Сэма оставили сидеть с сестрой, а Мерри и Пиппина наказали за шалости. Они сделали из кружевной праздничной скатерти флаг, изрезав и раскрасив ее в яркие цвета.  
Фродо так и прыгал от предвкушения. Бильбо хотел было взять ребенка за руку, на что малыш ответил, что он уже не маленький и может идти самостоятельно. Бэггинс догадывался, что Фродо это говорил только потому, что не хотел причинять дяде лишнюю боль. Это очень трогало хоббита и в тоже время злило. Ну что ему будет от пары царапин? Он ведь не хрустальный, не рассыпется.  
Бильбо взглянул на небо. Ни облачка, только солнце, которое клонилось к горизонту. Небо было чудесного бледно-голубого цвета, но чем ближе к земле, тем больше начинал играть сиреневый оттенок.  
К удивлению хоббита, дошли быстрее, чем он ожидал.  
Все свое добро гости из Эред Луина расположили недалеко от таверны. Хозяин «Золотого окушонка» был совсем не против таких временных соседей. Даже пару раз вышел посмотреть на игрушки и кое-что прикупил своим детям.  
Чего только не привезли с собой гномы из Синих Гор. Бильбо с интересом рассматривал диковинные вещицы. Все светилось и радостно переливалось, драгоценные камни игриво отражали солнечный свет сотнями цветных бликов. Хоббит улыбался, когда глаза натыкались на особенно приятную вещь, которая была простой, но было видно, с какой любовью ее сделали. Гномы переговаривались, пока Бильбо и Фродо рассматривали товар. Ребенок постоянно дергал дядю за рукав, указывая на приглянувшуюся ему игрушку.  
Бэггинс краем глаза поглядывал на Торина. Гном, с которым он говорил, почтительно склонил голову и приложил руку на сердце. Дубощит кивнул и улыбнулся, но в ответ не склонился. И Бильбо должен поверить, что Торин был обычным гномом?  
— Простите, уважаемый, — отвлек хоббита гном, что стоял возле товара и в разговоре не участвовал.  
— Да? — отозвался Бильбо.  
— Вы, случайно, не тот самый хоббит?  
— Тот самый? — не понял Бильбо.  
— Да, тот самый.  
Бильбо нахмурился. И как тут прикажете вести беседу.  
— Что-то случилось? — спросил Торин, подходя к полурослику.  
— Спрашивают, не тот ли я хоббит, — пояснил Бильбо. — Правда, я совсем не понимаю, что это должно значить.  
Торин перевел взгляд на гнома, что задавал странные вопросы, а после кивнул:  
— Тот.  
Бильбо только рот открыл. А незнакомый гном так и засиял, он перегнулся через прилавок и протянул руку. Стоило хоббиту протянуть руку в ответ, но прежде чем крепкие толстые пальцы дружелюбно обхватили его ладонь, заговорил Торин, несильно сжав плечо Бильбо.  
— Твои руки, — только и заметил король гномов.  
Сначала Бильбо растерялся, а после вспомнил про свои царапины.  
— Для меня большая честь с вами встретиться, — восхищенно сказал гном, понимающе кивнув. — Меня зовут Флои.  
— Очень приятно, — отозвался Бильбо, все еще мало что понимая. — Бильбо Бэггинс. Правда, не понимаю, что тут вообще происходит.  
— Бильбо не помнит путешествия, — отчеканил король.  
Гном коротко кивнул, и под строгим взглядом Дубощита не стал задавать лишних вопросов. Но зато он сказал, как ему приглянулся Шир и что он обязательно приедет сюда еще, прихватив еще больше игрушек. Местные детишки так и светились, наблюдая за всем этим волшебством.  
— Мастер Бильбо, прошу, выбирайте что хотите, все за наш счет, — сказал Флои.  
— Мне ничего не нужно, — начал было сопротивляться хоббит, но гном так агрессивно настаивал, что Бэггинс и не знал, куда деваться. — Ладно, я возьму что-нибудь, только чтобы вы не донимали меня своим гномьем упрямством.  
— Обязательно, — Флои широко улыбался, а гномы из компании посмеивались в усы.  
Бильбо и правда ничего не хотел, поэтому он посмотрел на племянника и сказал:  
— Ты слышал, Фродо, можешь забрать что угодно.  
Малыш так и засветился.  
— Правда-правда?  
Бильбо кивнул, а племянник со счастливой улыбкой продолжил осматривать игрушки. Его выбор разрывался между двумя изделиями. Первый был ярко-красный чудесный воздушный дракон, хоббит не был уверен, из чего тот сделан. Материал больше походил на бумагу, только более плотную. Зубастая пасть монстра была сделана с большим творческим подходом, чего только стоил выразительный оскал. Вторая игрушка была из дерева с искусной резьбой, Бильбо отлично мог разглядеть удивительные незнакомые руны. Это был баран, вид у которого был боевой.  
Фродо метался между двумя игрушками. Хоббит испугался, что племянник расплачется от безысходности. Но на выручку малышу пришел Торин. Он великодушно заплатил за одну игрушку, а вторую Фродо получил в подарок.  
— Ты такими темпами его избалуешь, — прошипел на ухо гному Бильбо.  
Фродо шел перед ними, уже играя новой игрушкой. Воздушного дракона нес Торин. Он пообещал, что они запустят его, когда погода будет более ветреной.  
— Ты снова ворчишь, — констатировал факт Дубощит, что нисколько не смутило Бэггинса. — Когда еще их баловать, как не сейчас? Дети, мой дорогой Бильбо, на удивление быстро растут.  
— Я сам мог заплатить, — проворчал под нос хоббит, но Торин его услышал.  
— Ты и так кормишь нас и всячески создаешь уют дома, неужели я не могу позволить себе такую малость, как подарить Фродо игрушку?  
— Наверное, можешь.  
— Дядя, смотри, у него даже ноги шевелятся! — Фродо подбежал к Бильбо и стал показывать, как его игрушка может двигаться.  
Бильбо и Торину пришлось остановиться, чтобы лучше рассмотреть все прелести подарка.

Вернувшись домой, все принялись за обычные бытовые дела. Бофур пообещал вместе с Бифуром приготовить нечто удивительное к ужину. Бильбо немного переживал за это «удивительное», но препятствовать не стал. Сегодня совсем не хотелось заниматься готовкой.  
Бофур объяснял Фродо, как устроена его игрушка. Так незаметно разговор перетек в историю о создании игрушек и первых мастерах. Гномы с интересом делились, какие игрушки были у них в детстве.  
Хозяина норки не очень интересовали игрушки подгорного народа, поэтому ушел в кладовку и стал поправлять расположение продуктов. Все соседство было грубо нарушено. Только продукты испортятся. Тут на него налетели двое гномов, выводя его из кладовой. Хоббит был до того удивлен, что не стал сопротивляться.  
— Ты что, Бильбо, — возмутился Кили, со страхом оглядываясь на полутемную комнату.  
— А что? — не понял хоббит. — Вы ведь все починили, разве нет? Мне больше никакая полка не угрожает.  
Бильбо шутил, но принцы не оценили его чувство юмора. Они угрюмо покачали головами.  
— Мы вчера за тебя правда испугались, поэтому совсем не до шуток, — сказал Фили.  
— Что же мне теперь, в кладовую не заходить? Как вы себе это представляете? — Бильбо освободился из рук гномов и вернулся назад.  
Гномы последовали за ним и молча встали за спиной. Бильбо только закатил глаза. Ну что за глупости? Неужели собрались его охранять от любой пылинки. Но Фили и Кили и правда остались стоять в кладовой до тех пор, пока хоббит не закончил там свои дела.

— Мне кажется, что друзья специально оставляют нас с тобой наедине, — сказал Бильбо, разжигая камин.  
Ужин выдался и правда «удивительным». Еда в тарелке напоминала рагу не самого симпатичного цвета. Бильбо так и не понял, из чего была сделана похлебка, а спрашивать не решился. Главное, что вкусно. После еды гномы словно растворились среди многочисленных комнат Бэг Энда, прихватив с собой Фродо. Всего секунду назад негде было яблоку упасть — и вот уже только Торин и Бильбо остались в гостиной.  
— Мне тоже так показалось, — кивнул Торин.  
У него в руках был небольшой кулек с настойками, бинтами и прочими прелестями. Это передал королю Оин, сказав, что он слишком устал, поэтому руки Бэггинсу придется обработать Дубощиту.  
— Садись, — приказал Торин, указывая на стул перед собой.  
Бильбо бы и хотел пошутить, но гном был так серьезно настроен, что не решился. Забота короля трогала. Хоббит не мог сдержать улыбки, когда видел, как Торин упорно пытается скрыть свое волнение за безразличным лицом. Бильбо покорно сел на стул напротив Торина. Гном взял сначала одну руку Бильбо и стал обрабатывать царапины неизвестным раствором, который неприятно щипал кожу. Хоббит слегка поморщил нос, но продолжал послушно сидеть.  
— Как вы заботливы, мистер гном, — попытался заполнить тишину Бильбо.  
Хоббит любил помолчать, любил просто сидеть плечом к плечу с другом и думать. В такие моменты казалось, что ваши мысли неизбежно будут вертеться возле одного и того же. Но сейчас Бильбо было не по себе, когда Дубощит оказался так близко. При свете очага, хоббит мог в мельчайших подробностях рассмотреть лицо гнома. Каждую морщину, каждый едва заметный шрам, каждую деталь. Хоббит старался запомнить это лицо.  
— Вы всегда были слишком не аккуратны, мастер Бэггинс, — усмехнулся гном, отпуская руку.  
Бильбо сразу же подал вторую, и Торин стал повторять свои незамысловатые действий.  
— Думаю, ты привираешь, — сказал хоббит.  
— Конечно, ведь это я, а совсем не ты попался в руки троллям, — скептически ответил гном.  
— Значит, это уже старческое, — Бильбо неловко хохотнул, но Торин так грозно на него посмотрел, что он сразу же замолчал, виновато опустив голову.  
— Не шути так, у тебя много всего еще впереди.  
— Жаль только, что этого не запомню.  
Вот вам и развеял тишину. Теперь оба мужчины мрачно опустили головы.  
Хоббит уставился на свои руки, не зная, куда еще деть глаза. Огонь в очаге оставлял на его коже причудливые рыжие тени. Был слышен треск поленьев и шумный стрекот цикад. Бильбо ощущал слабый лекарственный запах мази с легкой горечью. Четче он слышал запах гнома, который сидел слишком близко. Хоббит почувствовал себя в безопасности. На своем месте.  
Бильбо поднял глаза, чтобы видеть лицо гнома. Но Торин был слишком увлечен заботой о руках хоббита. Бэггинс улыбнулся и опустил взгляд.  
Так он посмотрел на запястья Торина и нахмурился.  
— Откуда это у тебя? — Бильбо прервал процедуру на половине.  
Он высвободил руки и нагло закатал рукава гнома. Бильбо дотронулся до запястий Торина. Темно-синие пятна отчетливо выделялись на загорелой коже. Хоббит провёл пальцем по одному из синяков, не нажимая, а только нежно дотрагивался. Сложно поверить в то, что этому большому гному кто-то мог причинить боль.  
— Это не важно, — сказал Торин, но руку выдергивать не стал.  
— Не важно? Кто вообще мог сделать такое? Вот я бы уши ему надрал, — причитал хоббит.  
И совсем он не ожидал услышать смех гнома. Торин опустил рукава, продолжая посмеиваться над глупым полуросликом. Бильбо для вида надулся, обидно было, что гном не захотел ему рассказывать.  
— Ты позволишь продолжить? — спросил гном.  
Бильбо неохотно подал обратно руку. Пришлось еще немного потерпеть лечение. Когда процедура была закончена, Торин не отпустил его руку. Он провел большим пальцем по потрескавшейся коже на костяшках полурослика, вид у гнома был самый задумчивый.  
— Торин? — спросил Бильбо.  
Но он ничего не ответил. Вместо этого король поднес чужую руку с своему лицу. Бильбо шумно выдохнул, когда почувствовал горячий влажный поцелуй на своей коже. Хоббит не отводил взгляда от лица гнома, синие глаза были закрыты, а густые ресницы слегка подрагивали.  
— И что это значит? — прошептал Бильбо, когда гном опустил его руку.  
— Не знаю, — Торин выглядел растерянным.  
Бильбо хмыкнул и отвернулся к огню. Он очень надеялся, что не сильно покраснел. Казалось, он все еще ощущает обветренные губы гнома на своей руке. Но потом снова повернулся к Торину.  
— Не подумай, — сказал Бильбо, когда увидел, что тот выглядел расстроенным. — Я просто удивился. Я это было… было даже приятно, знаешь  
— Неужели? — Торин улыбнулся, расправив плечи.  
— Ну, было недурно, — Бильбо кивнул головой, отзеркалив улыбку друга.  
Они рассмеялись. Торин выглядел искренним, но его взгляд был задумчивым и глубоким. Как если бы он не мог разрешить слишком сложную загадку, что загадал ему полурослик.  
Хоббит не знал, о чем думал гном, но его мысли продолжали вертеться вокруг чужих губ.


	18. 17. Пикник

День Торина Дубощита всегда начинался рано. Король давно привык вставать в шесть утра, иногда раньше. Только вчера он позорно проспал, отчего поставил Бильбо в неловкое положение.  
Короля-Под-Горой впечатлил вид воинственного взломщика. И ведь не растерялся. Торин улыбнулся, вспоминая лицо хоббита.  
Гном сидел за столом в своей временной комнате. Остальные еще спали, поэтому у Торина было достаточно времени, чтобы подумать. Он раскрыл блокнот, что подарила уважаемая Опала. Дубощит несколько раз пересекался с этой женщиной после её дня рождения. Несмотря на свой солидный возраст, старушка постоянно гуляла и ходила по гостям. С гномами она всегда была приветлива. У Двалина она уже дважды спрашивала, не хочет ли он взять реванш у Бильбо. Сын Фундина сразу же краснел, потому что женщина давила на самое больное. И Торин был уверен, что она делала это специально.  
Пока король размышлял, рисовал, только чтобы занять руки. Когда он вернется в Эребор, все встанет на круги своя. И снова Король-Под-Горой будет завален вечными делами, едва находя время на сон. Дис, наверное, ждет не дождется, когда он вернется.  
Скоро зима. Нужно создать все условия для комфортной жизни гномов. Убедиться, что еды хватит на всех. Будет ли достаточно топлива. А также решить проблему с лекарствами. Не хватало еще распространения болезней в горе.  
За мыслями Торин не заметил, как на бумаге появился полурослик. Самый обычный хоббит с кудрями, широким носом и едва заметной ямочкой на подбородке. Дубощит внимательно посмотрел на то, что нарисовал. Это был не самый точный или профессиональный рисунок. Но то, что был изображен Бильбо Бэггинс, было ясно сразу. Линии были слишком грубые, иногда Торин не рассчитывал и нажимал на карандаш слишком сильно. Художественное искусство гномов никогда не было таким утонченным, как эльфийское или даже людское. Даже Ори рисовал грубо, что не мешало его работам быть красивыми.  
Бильбо.  
Торин поднялся из-за стола и стал мерить комнату шагами. Он не представлял, как ему вернуться в Эребор и оставить за спиной взломщика вместе с его крошечным племянником.  
В дверь постучались, но не успел Торин ничего ответить, как в комнату зашли Фили и Кили.  
— Не спишь? — спросил старший племянник, усаживаясь на застеленную кровать.  
— Нет, — только ответил Торин.  
Юноши любили проводить время с дядей. Благо сейчас была такая возможность. Не то что в Эреборе, когда Торина невозможно было поймать свободным. Максимум — встретиться с ним за завтраком, но и тогда король слушал отчеты, быстро поглощая еду. Словно ему снова нужно бежать от варгов по пустынным склонам.  
— Я и не знал, что ты так хорошо рисуешь, — сказал Кили.  
Торин дотронулся до переносицы и, если бы мог, устало бы простонал. Он оставил блокнот открытым, и сейчас Кили держал его в руках и показывал брату рисунки дяди.  
— Кили, разве тебя не учили, что нельзя лезть в чужие дела? — спросил Торин.  
Он не злился, давно уже перестал. Кили всегда был в каждой бочке затычкой. Было бы удивительно, если бы он прошел мимо, не сказав ни слова.  
— Бильбо отлично вышел, — сказал Фили, отдавая дяде его рисунки.  
Кили закивал головой.  
— Знаешь, у нас возникла идея, — заговорил светловолосый принц, покручивая ус. — Мы хотели подарить Бильбо что-то на день рождения.  
— Но остальные хоббиты нас отговорили, потому что тем самым мы страшно оскорбим Бильбо, — перебил Кили.  
— А мы делать этого совсем не хотим, — подхватил Фили. — Но если ты сделаешь ему подарок, то он его точно примет.  
Торин и хотел было спросить, какие такие хоббиты отговорили его племянников, но задал совсем другой вопрос:  
— Что же мне ему дарить? Едва ли я найду в Шире хороший подарок.  
— Но ты можешь сделать его сам, — глаза Кили засветились.  
— Да, — кивнул Фили. — Мы много ходили по Ширу. Здесь ведь есть кузня. С нашими не сравнить, но ты сможешь сделать там подарок для Бильбо.  
— И хоббит, которой всем этим заведует, великодушно разрешил поработать в ней гномам. Кажется, его звали Понго или Бонго, не помнишь, Фили?  
Фили пожал плечами, а Торин задумался. Идея ему понравилась.

Бильбо предложил пойти на пикник после тренировки с детьми.  
— В такой чудесный день настоящее преступление сидеть в норе, — сказал Бильбо, довольно смотря в окно.  
Торин был полностью согласен с хоббитом. Гном стоял рядом и любовался, как сквозь окно преломлялся свет, отражаясь на лице взломщика разноцветными бликами. Бильбо улыбнулся, когда проходящие мимо полурослики стали пританцовывать и напевать одним им известные мотивы. Природа пела и не скупилась на солнечные деньки. Такое только в Шире и можно увидеть. С трудом верилось, что было уже тринадцатое сентября. Солнце припекало совсем как летнее. Гномы согласились с идеей о пикнике, поэтому утро прошло в радостных сборах.  
Так как пикник планировался после тренировки, то еду сразу взяли с собой. Бильбо много чего накидал в пару плетеных квадратных корзин и отдал их гномам.  
Во время тренировки хоббит снова стоял в стороне и только наблюдал. Вскоре к нему подошел Ори и как вчера они стали о чем-то так славно болтать, что Торину и оставалось только хмуриться, глядя на них. После чего Дубощит пропустил удар. Зато гном наглядно продемонстрировал детям, как делать точно не нужно.  
— Торин, — Бильбо мигом подбежал к королю.  
Гном как раз сел, потирая челюсть. Он почувствовал привкус крови на губах. Двалин всегда отдавался бою на все сто процентов.  
Бильбо присел на колени возле Торина и заглянул тому в лицо. Хоббит поджал губы, стоило ему разглядеть кровь. Вздохнув, он достал из кармана платок и дотронулся до губ гнома.  
— Нечего во время боя отвлекаться на взломщиков, — съехидничал Двалин.  
Торин бросил на друга грозный взгляд, но тот только рассмеялся и стал рассказывать детям, как правильно сгруппироваться для удара, чтобы не повторить подобных ошибок.  
— Держи, — Бильбо протянул Торину платок, его острые уши покраснели.  
— Спасибо.  
Гном принял платок и сам приложил ткань к разбитой губе, хотя когда это делал Бильбо было приятнее.  
— О, Бильбо, снова обзавелся платочком? — Кили уже оказался за спиной хоббита.  
— Эм, да, — Бильбо посмотрел на платок в руках Торина. — Кажется, мне его подарили.  
Гномы стали гадать, кто же подарил мастеру Бэггинсу столь необходимую вещь. Платок выглядел слишком утонченным, явно эльфийская работа. Что не удивительно, Бильбо ведь так любил этот напыщенный народ. В споре не участвовал Торин и, к большому удивлению короля, Бофур. Мориец стоял поодаль ото всех. Король мог видеть только часть его лица, которая внезапно приобрела розовый оттенок. Торин посмотрел на платок и подозрительно прищурился.

Бильбо увел свой небольшой отряд дальше в глубь буреломного леса. Торин вместе с ним шёл впереди компании. За спиной раздавались радостные разговоры и шутки. Торин и Бильбо не отставали, они обсуждали разные глупости.  
— Что ты любишь? — хоббит решил расспросить короля о его вкусовых предпочтениях.  
— Мясо, наверное, — ответил гном, после небольшой паузы.  
— Это не ответ. Мясо ведь бывает разным. Баранина, свинина, может тебе цыплята нравятся. Может, средней прожарки или с кровью. С картошкой или просто с зеленью…  
— О, нет, — спохватился Торин, перебивая Бильбо. — Самое вкусное, что я ел, это был пирог с яблоком, который ты приготовил для нас.  
— Это был пирог или шарлотка? — уточнил взломщик, но гном только пожал плечами.  
Торин никогда не задумывался о подобном, но полурослик кивнул с самым серьезным видом.  
Бильбо вывел компанию из леса.Он уверенно пробирался сквозь деревья, ни разу не остановившись, чтобы проверить, правильно ли они идут. Для порядочного когда-то полурослика Бильбо слишком хорошо ориентировался в лесу. Конечно, лесом это можно было назвать с большой натяжкой, но все же.  
Фродо тоже уверенно бегал между деревьев, постоянно забегая вперед вместе с неразлучными Сэмом, Мерри и Пиппином. Они подбегали к взрослым и показывали, что интересного нашли. Один раз они принесли большого зеленого сверкающего жука. Бильбо сразу же забрал насекомое и стал журить детей. Живые существа ведь им не игрушки. Жука взломщик отпустил.  
За спиной теперь был строй деревьев, а на горизонте виднелись ещё норы хоббитов.  
— Там у нас Северный удел, — сказал Бильбо, указывая рукой вперед. — Там Длинный утес, — хоббит указал на норы правее. — А левее Твердострой. А вот в той стороне у нас зеленополье. Там много чего полезного и вкусного растет.  
Взломщик стал рассказывать о хоббитах из Северного удела. Продолжая говорить, Бильбо стал раскладывать на земле покрывала. Видимо, пикник будет проходить прямо здесь.  
Они находились на склоне, Торин отметил, что было ветренно. То что было нужно. Гном подозвал к себе детей и стал вместе с ними раскрывать воздушного дракона. Вскоре к ним подтянулись Фили и Кили. Гномы пытались разобраться, как пользоваться игрушкой. Торин в последний раз видел такие в Дейле.  
В итоге разобрались, и вот Фродо вместе с друзьями уже носится по траве, не отпуская из рук леску, к которой прикреплен его дракон. Сначала с детьми бегали молодые гномы в лице Фили, Кили и Ори, но после подтянулись и остальные. Все вместе они пытались придумать, как заставить дракона летать по их плану.  
Торин с улыбкой наблюдал за тем, как резвится компания, но замер, стоило ему увидеть, как Бильбо наклонился и поднял измятую бумагу. Дубощит засунул руку за пазуху и с тревогой понял, что нашел полурослик.  
— Где ты это нашел? — строго спросил гном, подойдя к хоббиту.  
— Это твое? — спросил Бильбо, отрываясь от чтения пергамента. — Лежало в траве, видимо, ты обронил, пока разбирался с воздушным змеем. Почему ты выписал имена своих друзей? Ой, а почему имена Двалина, Бофура и Ори обведены?  
— Это не змей, а дракон, — скрипя сердцем Торин решил честно признаться. Он никогда не был силен в придумывании убедительных оправданий. — Ты не помнишь, но я обещал раскрыть, кто же признавался тебе в любви,  
— Так это подозреваемые? — усмехнулся Бильбо, удивленным он не выглядел.  
— Да.  
— А почему здесь нет твоего имени? — с губ взломщика не сходила очаровательная мальчишеская улыбка.  
Как хулиган, он дерзко смотрел на гнома, не скрывая своего игривого настроя. А Торину только и оставалось гадать, назло ему делает это Бильбо или же он не догадывается, как выглядит со стороны. Хоббит вернул королю его список.  
— Я пошутил, не стоит делать такое серьезное лицо.  
Бильбо повел плечами и перестал улыбаться, когда не увидел ответной реакции на лице короля. Тут хоббита позвал к себе Бомбур, интересуясь, куда тот убрал хлеб. Взломщик сразу же отошел от Торина, чтобы показать, что нужная еда как всегда лежит на самом видном месте.  
Пока взрослые готовили еду и разговаривали, раздался крик. Торин обернулся. Он увидел, как красный дракон, подхваченный северным ветром, улетает высоко в небо. Дети бежали, подпрыгивали и размахивали руками, пытаясь подхватить леску. Фродо почти удалось дотянуться, но он споткнулся и упал. Сэм остановился и помог другу подняться, пока Мерри и Пиппин пытались поймать дракона.  
Все гномы поднялись и побежали помогать детям. Все было тщетно. Но дракон не скрылся среди облаков, ветер отнес его в сторону и тот запутался в кронах деревьев. Все столпились под деревом и смотрели наверх, не зная, как спустить игрушку.  
С драконом уже было решено проститься, когда Бильбо вышел вперед, ловко запрыгнул на ветку и подтянулся. Гнома бы она не выдержала, но вот хоббита… Бофур попытался схватить взломщика за край его пиджака, но не успел. Поэтому гномам пришлось наблюдать, как Бильбо поднимается все выше и выше. Торин думал, что он поседеет окончательно.  
Остальные гномы тоже волновались. Фили и Кили уговаривали Бэггинса спуститься, а Бофур уверял, что легко сделает еще одного летающего дракона. Дубощит внимательно следил, как аккуратно хоббит переставляет ноги. Один раз Бильбо промахнулся, но вовремя ухватился за ветку и удержался. А Торин уже рассчитывал, как ему ловить взломщика, и надеялся, что не сломает себе и ему при этом все кости.  
Но Бильбо не упал и не сорвался, он, пыхтя, добрался до самой макушки и выпутал игрушку из веток. Но хоббит не спешил спускаться, а, кажется, вглядывался куда-то за горизонт.  
— Как красиво! Я вижу озеро! И реку… — крикнул Бильбо, чтобы его точно услышали. — Вы бы видели! Вы точно не сможете подняться?  
— Бильбо! Умоляем, спускайся, — кричали снизу гномы, которым в этот момент было совсем наплевать на красивый вид.  
— Ты нас в могилу раньше времени сведешь!  
— Куда ты полез с ранеными руками!  
Бильбо ничего не ответил, а что-то пробубнил себе под нос. И только потом спустился, держа игрушку под мышкой.  
Взломщик протянул племяннику дракона. Фродо кинулся Бильбо на шею, говоря, какой дядя Бильбо крутой. А гномы смогли вздохнуть с облегчением.

Торин прикрыл дверь в гостиную. Совсем не хотелось, чтобы хоббит, о котором пойдет речь, их подслушал. Но даже если это произойдет, король попросил говорить всех на кхуздуле, чтобы Бильбо точно ничего не прознал. Гном оглядел комнату и хмыкнул, поняв, что не в первый раз компания проводит здесь свои тайные советы.  
Торин встал в центре комнаты. Его племянники стояли у окна и тихо переговаривались, Фили при этом улыбался. Ори сидел недалеко от них, рядом расположились его братья. Балин и Двалин внимательно следили за Торином, старший брат сидел на стуле, а младший рядом подпирал стену. Оин и Глоин стояли у камина и тоже молча ожидали, что скажет узбад. Бифур и Бомбур общались на иглишмек. Бофур стоял рядом с братьями, но смотрел на одно из окон. А точнее, на самый простой букет из полевых цветов, который Бильбо поставил в стакан с водой. Дети нарвали эти цветы специально для взломщика.  
— И для чего это тайное собрание? — спросил Балин.  
— Это очень важный разговор, который назрел очень давно, — сказал Торин.  
— Как понимаю, речь пойдет о Бильбо, — догадался старший сын Фундина.  
— Именно о нем, — Торин глубоко вдохнул и начал свою речь. — Мне доподлинно известно, что кто-то из нашей компании признался взломщику в любви. И мне бы хотелось узнать, кто именно это был.  
Торин устал теряться в догадках, переживать и на каждого смотреть как на соперника. Стоило только хоббиту заговорить с кем-то, неизвестность тотчас грызла Дубощита червем. Ужасное чувство, нужно было это прекращать. Он не хотел, чтобы в компании были недомолвки, или, не дай Махал, недоверие. Послышалось роптание.  
— Но ведь неприлично такое спрашивать. Если у кого-то с взломщиком и была любовь, то тебя это точно касаться не должно, — сказал Нори, со скучающим видом играя с кинжалом.  
Торин нахмурился, Дори отвесил младшему брату подзатыльник, и началась небольшая потасовка.  
— Ну, хватит! — крикнул Торин. Повисла тишина. — Мне нужно это знать! Кто говорил нашему взломщику те самые слова?  
— Зачем тебе это знать? Если скажешь честно, то мы, так и быть, подумаем, — сказал Двалин. Товарищи бессовестно пользовались его положением.  
— Например, для того чтобы успокоить Бильбо, ведь я обещал ему это разузнать.  
— Он все равно не помнит.  
— Это дело чести.  
— А есть подозреваемые?  
Торин замялся. Подозреваемые у него и правда были. Целых трое, но нельзя было сбрасывать остальных со счетов.  
— Есть, — кивнул король. — Это Двалин, Ори и Бофур. Притом, Бофур, ты стоишь на первом месте.  
Двалин только хмыкнул, а Ори побледнел. Книгочей сразу затряс головой и стал убеждать остальных, что он глубоко уважает мастера Бэггинса, считает добрым другом, но не более. Бофур не отводил взгляд от цветов, удивленным он не выглядел.  
Гномы бросали друг на друга выразительные взгляды. Внезапно Кили поднял вверх руку, у Торина сердце упало в этот момент. Не может быть.  
— Не делай такое лицо, — улыбнулся Кили. — Это не я признавался, но так вышло, что я подслушал.  
— Неужели ты сдашь друга?  
— Вот вам благородный принц, а подслушивает.  
— Как интересно, Кили.  
Гномы стали наперебой спорить. Часть друзей подначивали юношу все рассказать, а другая часть просила этого не делать.  
— Говори, — сказал Торин.  
— Так вот, значит, это было сразу после Битвы. Мы тогда лежали в палатке. Я пришел в сознание раньше всех. Конечно, благодаря Тауриэль. И просто лежал с закрытыми глазами, но прислушивался к окружающим звукам. Очень, знаете, был рад, что жив остался. Так вот, зашел в нашу палатку Бильбо…  
— Я думал, он нас не навестил, — перебил Фили. Торин удивился. Неужели Кили не рассказывал эту историю своему брату?  
— Навестил, всего однажды. Я видел его, когда Бильбо отвернулся. Торин, он выглядел ужасно. Тауриэль мне потом рассказала, что он едва спал, бегал по больным и едва успевал поесть.  
— Это точно, — стали подтверждать гномы.  
— Ни на минуту не соглашался отдохнуть.  
— Едва могли заставить его поспать хоть на часок.  
Торин впервые слышал об этом. Честно, он даже не интересовался, чем занимался полурослик после битвы. Дубощит предполагал, что Бильбо мог отсидеться подальше от любопытных глаз, не больше. Как обычно, Король-Под-Горой глубоко заблуждался.  
— Но я не знал, — сказал Торин. — Почему вы не говорили?  
— Ты не спрашивал, — пожал плечами Кили. — Бильбо подошел к тебе и долго еще сидел с тобой. Ты был в бреду, а после сказал ему то самое слово. Раза два, может три, точно не помню. Бильбо, конечно же, ничего не понял.  
Внутри Торина все похолодело, когда он услышал кто признался хоббиту. Разве он любил Бильбо раньше? Отчего-то король был уверен, что это чувство пришло совсем недавно.  
Да, он считал Бильбо своим самым дорогим другом. Всего за пару месяцев хоббит смог залезть под толстую гномью кожу так глубоко, как не удавалось никому, только родне. Оттого предательство хоббита ударило слишком сильно. Торин зажмурился и скривился, как было всегда, когда вспоминал, что он чуть тогда не сделал.  
Торин отчетливо видел потрепанного и грязного взломщика, который бегал между ранеными, стараясь помочь.  
Помочь.  
В этом был весь Бильбо. Помочь всем и каждому, а главное — не взять ничего взамен. Отдать единственную награду за все свои старания самовлюбленному ублюдку и уйти домой с пустыми руками и помутневшим рассудком.  
Мир не заслужил Бильбо Бэггинса. Никто не заслуживал его любви. Тем более Торин.  
— Секретничаем? — голос хоббита вывел короля из раздумий.  
Бильбо вошел в комнату вместе с Фродо. В руках у взломщика был небольшой кулек, в котором оказались конфеты. Бильбо сказал, что Гэмджи великодушно поделился с ним сладостями, как благодарность за то, что он возится с его сыном. Хоббит подошел к каждому гному и поделился подарком. Фродо стоял рядом и жевал, в руках у него было еще две конфеты, и Дубощиту только оставалось догадываться, сколько он съел до этого.  
— Торин? — Бильбо стоял возле Дубощита и протягивал тому кулек, в котором осталась всего пара конфет.  
— Не надо, — слишком резко ответил Торин, отворачиваясь.  
Его друзья закатили глаза и стали причитать.  
— Ладно, как хочешь, — отозвался Бильбо, по голосу которого сложно было понять, что тот испытывает, но смотреть на него Торин сейчас не хотел. — Секретничайте дальше, простите, что отвлек.  
Дверь хлопнула, и о присутствии хоббитов напоминали только фантики в руках гномов.  
— На правах друга заявляю: ты идиот, Торин Дубощит, — сказал Двалин.  
Торин даже не смог ничего ответить, потому что его друг был прав. Дубощит просто растерялся, ему до сих пор было сложно поверить, что он признался Бильбо в любви. Если честно, ему было стыдно. Он сказал хоббиту такие слова, но потом просто оставил его. Не попытался связаться или вернуть. Торин ничего не сделал. Что бы сказала о нем его матушка? Или Дис?  
— Торин, — Балин подошел к своему королю и по-отечески положил руку на его плечо. — Не пора ли рассказать Бильбо все, что ты к нему чувствуешь?  
— Но ведь он все равно не запомнит.  
— А ты попробуй.  
Торин внимательно посмотрел на Балина, а после, решительно кивнув, вышел из комнаты. И он не видел, как гномы стали перекидываться деньгами.  
— Эй, Ори, ты дал в два раза больше, — заметил Нори.  
— Это от Бильбо. Я случайно рассказал ему о нашем споре.

Торин нашел Бильбо во дворе. Взломщик помогал племяннику сильнее раскачаться на качелях. Наступили сумерки, небо было цвета синей стали. Где-то вдалеке слышалась музыка, видимо хоббиту устроили еще один праздник.  
Стоило мастеру Бэггинсу увидеть гнома, как он сильнее толкнул качели и подошел к Торину.  
— Я тебя чем-то обидел? — внезапно спросил Бильбо.  
— Что? Нет, конечно нет, — замотал головой Торин.  
— Хорошо, а то я уже начал переживать, — Бильбо посмотрел на смеющегося племянника. — У тебя отлично получается, Фродо.  
Мальчик засмеялся, и Торин не смог сдержать улыбку.  
— Бильбо, — Торин набрал в грудь побольше воздуха. — Я узнал, кто признался тебе в любви.  
— И кто же?  
— Это был я.  
Бильбо продолжал смотреть на Фродо. Его лицо совсем не поменялось. Торин уже испугался, что ляпнул самую настоящую глупость. Ну какое дело хоббиту до его чувств.  
Но внезапно Бильбо посмотрел на короля. Торин так и замер. В этот момент взломщик был таким невыносимо красивым, что у гнома заболело сердце. Хоббит посмотрел на него неверящим взглядом. Губы поджаты, щеки слегка порозовели, а вот уши пылали, как розы в саду полурослика.  
— Правда? — Бильбо дотронулся до своих волос и попытался придать своему лицу серьезное выражение, но ничего не вышло.  
— Да, — Торин не мог сдержать улыбки, наблюдая за взломщиком, все его тревоги испарились.


	19. 18. Маленькие шалости

— Нет, ни за что не поверю, — Бильбо не скрывал улыбки.  
— Но тем не менее это было так, — ответил Торин.  
— Я все равно не верю, — хоббит качнул головой. — Чтобы ты, да и озорничал.  
— В детстве, — уточнил гном. — А что? Тебя так смущает мой вид?  
— Немного.  
Бильбо усмехнулся. Торин и правда не походил на шутника, тем более на хулигана, который любит разыгрывать окружающих. Слишком хмурым и серьезным он выглядел.  
Хоббит и гном остались дома одни. Остальные ушли тренироваться и строить дом на дереве. У Бильбо, увы, работа, поэтому был вынужден остаться норе. Торин решил составить ему компанию и тоже остался в Бэг Энде.  
Они сидели на полу в гостиной, устроившись на темно-бордовом ковре. Бэггинс разбирался с отчетами и записывал, как проходит сбор урожая. Еще его отец каждый год вел подобный учет, Бильбо совсем не хотел нарушать эту традицию. Торин сидел напротив и чинил музыкальную шкатулку, которую уронил Фродо. Малыш все утро резвился с гномами по всей норе, удивительно, что пострадала только одна шкатулка.  
Фродо не стал прятать сломанную вещь, а честно признался дяде, что натворил. Он даже не стал говорить про гномов, а Бильбо был уверен, что те ему в этом деле подсобили. Он, конечно же, не ругался. Сказал, что давно хотел поставить эту шкатулку в другое место.  
— Наверное, в это и правда сложно поверить, но я и Фрерин были теми еще занозами в задницах, похлеще моих драгоценных племянников, — Торин говорил, не отвлекаясь от ремонта.  
— Что ты, конечно же, им никогда не говорил, — предположил Бильбо.  
— Конечно же, — кивнул гном. — Иначе не смог бы их отчитывать.  
— А что Дис?  
— Дис? — Торин на мгновение поднял взгляд. — В наших хулиганствах она не принимала участие, но прикрывала. Конечно, не за просто так. Постоянно приходилось ее задабривать. Однажды мы вздумали над ней подшутить, но за это мы жестоко поплатились.  
— И как она вам отомстила?  
— На следующий день мы проснулись без бровей, — Торин улыбнулся, когда Бильбо рассмеялся. — После этого мы не рисковали.  
— Как бы я хотел с ней познакомиться, — мечтательно протянул хоббит. — А как она выглядит?  
— Мы с ней очень похожи, что глазами, что цветом волос, что характером. Она истинная дочь Дурина. Упертая и грозная. Но в тоже время я видел её удивительно мягкой после рождения Фили и Кили.  
— А ты изменился после появления племянников?  
Торин задумался.  
— Думаю, да, — кивнул гном. — Это сложно описать. У меня осталась только Дис, да и она отдалилась от меня после замужества. Никогда не забуду, как впервые взял Фили на руки. А через пять лет я держал на руках уже Кили. И я знал, что ради них и сестры я сделаю все что угодно. Ради них я смогу вернуть Эребор.  
— И у тебя получилось.  
— Фили и Кили едва не пали в той битве, Дис меня тогда чуть не убила, что было справедливо. Я был ослеплен и рискнул самым дорогим. До сих пор не могу себе этого простить. А если бы Фили и Кили погибли?  
— Главное, что они живее всех живых, а дом снова принадлежит вам, так что не переживай так сильно о прошлом.  
— Ты как всегда прав, дорогой друг.  
Бильбо не смог сдержать улыбки, когда услышал, как Торин его назвал. Было нечто трогательное в этом ласковом обращении.  
Хоббит почувствовал, как тепло растекается внутри него. Словно в его груди зажглось солнце. Он вспомнил о записи в дневнике. Торин признался ему вчера. Стоило Бильбо подумать об этом, то чувствовал, как краска подступала к лицу. И чем он мог заслужить любовь такого гнома.  
Хоббит постарался отвлечься. Он снова уткнулся в книжку и сосредоточился на расчетах и цифрах. Хороший был год, столько всего собрали, давно Бильбо не писал таких крупных сумм. А интересно, за что такое его мог полюбить Дубощит, вот уж загадка.  
Поймав себя снова на посторонних мыслях, хоббит тряхнул головой, но не помогло. Цифры перед глазами петляли и перемешивались. Гном напротив снова и снова притягивал его внимание. Все мысли роем пчёл вились возле Торина, и никуда не деться от назойливого жужжания.

В дверь настойчиво стучали.  
— Да иду я, — ворчал Бильбо, открывая дверь. — Мистер Мэггот?  
Хоббит был удивлен, увидев на пороге фермера. Это был молодой хоббит, не так давно вышедший из доростков. У него было на редкость крепкое телосложение и красное обветренное лицо. Кудри русые совсем короткие, чтобы не лезли в глаза за работой. Несмотря на свой юный возраст, хоббит был на редкость ворчлив, и чаще всего вел себя как старый дед.  
Торин тоже подошел к двери и встал позади Бэггинса.  
— Бильбо, смотри, кого я поймал на своих кукурузных полях, — фермер потянул за ухо Фродо, который прятался за спиной фермера, за ним вышли остальные дети.  
Несильно хлопнув ребенка по попе, Мэггот отправил его к дяде. Как и остальных детей. А после продолжил жаловаться:  
— Уже не в первый раз, Бильбо. Сколько можно уже ловить этих озорников? Ты с ними слишком мягок.  
— При всем моем уважении, в советах я не нуждаюсь. Особенно, как мне воспитывать детей, — Бильбо встал между малышами и фермером. — Сколько я вам должен?  
— Они ничего не успели взять, так что сегодня гуляй, но если еще раз я их поймаю, то ушами не отделаются.  
Мэггот продолжал ворчать, разворачиваясь и направляясь домой, отказавшись от чая. Бильбо закрыл дверь и, нахмурив брови, посмотрел на детей, у каждого пылало по уху. Мэггот как всегда перестарался.  
— Это нечестно, — стал защищаться Фродо. — Это ведь не наша была идея, мы просто не успели убежать.  
— В каком смысле? — не понял Бильбо.  
И словно ответом на его вопрос распахнулась дверь, и в нору завалилась толпа гномов. У каждого на руках были овощи с полей Мэггота. Гномы смеялись и выглядели очень довольными.  
Бильбо быстро пришел в себя. Он упер руки в боки и сурово посмотрел на гномов, которые сразу же притихли. К своему удивлению, даже Балин, Оин и Дори держали на руках украденную кукурузу.  
— Это что тут происходит? — возмутился Бильбо.  
— О, Бильбо, смотри, что мы добыли на ужин, — Кили довольно поднял руки, показывая полурослику свою добычу.  
— Вы украли это все у Мэггота? Как вам не стыдно? — Бильбо обернулся к Торину, надеясь, что тот отругает своих друзей. Но к огромнейшему удивлению хоббита, Дубощит смеялся в усы, прикрывая рот рукой. — Торин?! Ты знал?  
— Нет, клянусь, я не знал.  
Тут Кили прошел мимо разозленного хоббита и отправился на кухню, а остальные гномы последовали за ним.  
— Бильбо, не понимаю, чего ты так злишься, всего лишь стащили пару початков, — спокойно отозвался Фили, следуя за братом.  
— Пару?! — возмутился хоббит.  
Когда все оказались на кухне, гномы стали складывать на стол овощи.  
— Я ничего не понимаю, а почему Мэггот привел только детей? — спросил Бильбо, опускаясь на стул.  
— Вас поймали? — удивился Нори и покачал головой, когда дети кивнули. — Мы же предупреждали: как только даем знак, сразу бегите так, чтобы пятки сверкали. А если поймают….  
— Так, не стоит такому учить детей. Воровства только не хватает.  
— Дядя, но разве ты сам не был на должности взломщика и вора в отряде?  
Гномы с усмешками посмотрели на хоббита, который только открывал и закрывал рот, не зная, что сказать.  
— Но разве я что-то украл?  
Этот вопрос остался без ответа. Гномы больше не улыбались, они стали прятать глаза. А Торин помрачнел и совсем отвернулся от Бильбо.

— Дядя Бильбо, надо с тобой серьезно поговорить, — сказал Фродо, доев обед из украденных овощей. — Наедине.  
Гномы посмеивались такой серьезности. Бильбо послушно кивнул и пошел с племянником в его комнату. Вся серьезность пропала с лица ребенка, стоило двери закрыться.  
— Дядя, посмотри скорее, — взволнованно сказал Фродо и стал доставать из-под стола целую стопку бумаги.  
Малыш разложил каждый лист отдельно на полу. Вышло четырнадцать листов, на которых было изображено тринадцать гномов и один волшебник.  
— А где же Мериадок, Перегрин и Сэмуайз? — спросил Бильбо.  
— Им все равно не нужны мои рисунки, только может Сэму, — ответил Фродо. — Скажи, похожи?  
Бильбо внимательно осмотрел каждый рисунок. Они все были хороши, а главное — все гномы были узнаваемы. Хоббит лишь дал пару советов. Последним он взял рисунок, на котором был нарисован Торин. Фродо удивительно точно передал короля гномов, особенно выделялись черные хмурые брови. Совсем как в жизни.  
— Чудесно, Фродо, — Бильбо вернул рисунок. — Осталось совсем немного доработать. Уверен, всем очень понравится. Особенно Гэндальфу, он очень любит твои рисунки, тем более если на них изображен он собственной персоной.  
— А ты что подаришь?  
Бильбо замер, открыв рот.  
— Фродо, ты не поверишь, но я совсем забыл, — Бильбо устало сел на сбившуюся простыню на кровати племянника. — Ужас, осталось ведь так мало дней. А сколько осталось?  
— Еще семь дней.  
— Кошмар, мне не успеть придумать, а тем более приготовить. Что делать?  
— Ничего страшного, у меня есть парочка идей, — Фродо сел рядом с дядей и показал ему листок, на котором он округлыми скачущими детскими буквами записал идеи.  
Бильбо и Фродо долго еще решали, что кому подарить. Все идеи занесли в серую записную книжку, которая всегда была при хоббите. Бэггинс намеревался сейчас же пойти к садовнику и узнать, сможет ли тот доставить все эти вещи как можно скорее. Конечно же, за отличную плату. Сроки маленькие, поэтому оплата будет в двойном размере.  
На листе бумаги было написано следующее:  
 _Ори — чернила и кремовую бумагу;_  
 _Нори — нож для конвертов;_  
 _Дори — чайный сервиз;_  
 _Оин — удобные мешочки для целебных трав;_  
 _Глоин — ?_  
 _Бомбуру — большую кулинарную книгу, пока без рецептов, гном сам должен будет её заполнить;_  
 _Бофур — ?_  
 _Бифур — ?_  
 _Фили и Кили подарить по удобному фонарю, чтобы освещали им путь;_  
 _Балину — трубку выполненную по последней Ширской моде;_  
 _Для Двалина фляги для воды или чего покрепче;_  
 _Торин — ?_  
Глоин, Бифур, Бофур и Торин остались без подарков. Фродо обещал ещё подумать и последить повнимательнее за ними.  
— Дядя Бильбо, а Пиппин говорил, что видел светлячков недалеко от Бобрового Брода, — сказал малыш, пряча подарки. — Мы можем сходить посмотреть?  
— Почему бы и нет, у нас ведь нет других планов на вечер, — кивнул Бильбо. — После ужина пойдем и посмотрим.  
— И гномов с собой возьмем!  
— Обязательно.

Фродо убежал гулять, а Бильбо попросил его вернуться до ужина. Сам хоббит закатал рукава и воинственно взглянул на гору яблок, с которой готовился разделаться.  
— Фили, Кили, — Бильбо громко позвал юношей, который проходили мимо кухни. — Помогите мне, а то я один с яблоками долго возиться буду.  
— О, мы с удовольствием, — сказал Кили без удовольствия. — Только помоем руки, а то ты сам говорил…  
И принцы смылись, оставив хоббита одного. Бильбо был уверен, что они не вернуться. Хозяин норы стал расставлять на столе все ингредиенты, которые ему пригодятся. Он замер, когда держал в руках сахарницу, в которой определенно был не сахар. Попробовав, убедился, что кто-то подложил соль.  
Пожав плечами, Бильбо вернул все на свои места. Наверное, дети опять игрались на кухне. Надо их попросить пореже это делать.  
Бильбо обернулся, когда услышал приближающиеся к кухне шаги. Неужели вернулись? Но это оказались не шалопаи-принцы, а их венценосный дядя.  
— Мне сказали, что тебе нужна помощь, — сказал Торин, подходя к столу.  
— Ах, засранцы, — пожаловался хоббит, чем вызвал у гнома улыбку. — Чай убежали подальше от норы, чтобы я их еще о чем-нибудь не попросил.  
— Я приложу все силы, чтобы помочь тебе за двоих. Что ты собираешься делать?  
Бильбо поджал губы. Ситуация вышла боком. Он хотел приготовить для Торина яблочный пирог. Увы, в записях было сказано, что гном не смог ответить, какой именно пирог делал Бильбо. Ведь сам он такие мелочи не отмечал в дневнике. Видимо, зря. Поэтому хоббит собирался перебрать все яблочные рецепты, которые знал.  
— Я хотел сделать открытый пирог на песочном тесте, — сказал хоббит и начал резать фрукты. — Так много яблок в этом году, жалко будет, если пропадут.  
Торин был прекрасным помощником. Выполнял любую просьбу. А Бильбо казалось, словно такое уже было.  
От хоббита не укрылось, как подозрительно гном смотрел на сахарницу. Тут Бильбо и осенило. Вот вам и великий шутник. Хоббит приложил все силы, чтобы не рассмеяться.  
Торин окончательно выдал себя, когда не спускал глаз с рук хоббита, который собирался высыпать сахар в муку. Тем самым подтвердив догадку Бильбо.  
— Дай лучше я, — Торин совсем вплотную подошел к хоббиту.  
— Я справлюсь, — Бильбо только и улыбался.  
Видимо, гном позволил себе небольшую шалость, а теперь хотел все исправить. Поэтому он нагло потянулся к сахарнице. Бильбо старался увернуться, но в итоге не удержал равновесие и, запутавшись в собственных ногах, упал. При падении пытался зацепиться за стол, но вместо этого опрокинул миску с мукой. А вместе с миской утащил за собой гнома.  
Бильбо развалился на полу, полулежа, опираясь на локти. На голове покоилась миска, поэтому он ничего не видел. Но был уверен, что он белый с ног до головы, как и вся кухня.  
Способность видеть снова вернулась к хоббиту, когда Торин аккуратно снял тарелку с его головы. Бильбо и хотел было оглядеть последствия погрома, но не смог. Он оказался в плену васильковых глаз. Торин оказался близко, а если быть точнее, то слишком близко. Чудо было, что гном упал не прямо на полурослика, а рядом. Торин сидел на коленях и внимательно смотрел на хоббита, изучая на новые повреждения.  
Бильбо бы и ответил, что все в порядке, да только не вышло. Он в одно мгновение стал таким глупым, словно ему снова двадцать, а в голове гуляет ветер. Выражаться ясно — это последнее, что он мог сейчас сделать. Что удивительно, Торин едва испачкался, лишь рукава рубашки побелели.  
Король-Под-Горой заглянул в глаза. И все, хоббит пропал окончательно. Бильбо не знал, куда деваться от невыносимой нежности, что была во взгляде гнома. Так хотелось его поцеловать в этот момент! Не важно куда: хоть в лоб, хоть в щеку. А лучше в губы.  
Бильбо уже потянулся к гному, но его чуткие уши уловили приближающиеся шаги. Это привело хоббита в чувства. Недолго думая, Бильбо провел рукой по лицу гнома, пачкая мукой. Торин удивленно посмотрел на полурослика, а после улыбнулся, так широко и искренне, что у хоббита сердце замерло.  
На кухню забежал Фродо, а за ним Фили и Кили, которые пытались остановить мальчишку.  
Торин и Бильбо уже успели подняться. Бильбо смог оценить ущерб. Пол был в муке, немного стол. Не так страшно, как он себе представлял.  
— Вы в снежки играли? — спросил любопытный Фродо.  
Бильбо увидел, как у кухни замаячили остальные гномы, явно заинтересованные происходящим. Хоббит посмотрел на ещё полный мешок муки на столе и довольно улыбнулся.  
— Да, снежки, — подтвердил Бильбо и, зачерпнув горсть муки, кинул её в Торина, а затем побежал. Теперь короля и хоббита разделял стол.  
Фродо громко засмеялся и встал возле дяди. Бильбо помог ему забраться на стол. В любой другой день он бы ни за что это не позволил. Но сегодня, так и быть, он сделает исключение. А то малышу с высоты своего роста не разглядеть всего.  
— Вы выбрали опасного противника, мастер Бэггинс, — сказал Торин и не спеша зашагал вокруг стола. В этот момент он напоминал прекрасного дикого зверя. Волосы гнома побелели, как и часть бороды, а в глазах озорные искры.   
Он опрокинул мешок с мукой, так что все содержимое высыпалось на стол. Теперь любой мог взять снаряд с любого края.  
Гномы с дружным улюлюканьем присоединились к битве. Кухня в один миг побелела, и хоббит едва мог различить гномов. Но он не прекращал смеяться и отбиваться вместе с племянником. Давно Бэггинс так не веселился.

Конечно, им потом было не так весело, когда пришлось все убирать. А мыть кухню Бильбо заставил всех, кто принимал участие в битве. Пятнадцать пар рук быстро справилась с этим заданием. Правда, муки больше не осталось, поэтому пирог откладывался.  
Бильбо стоял на улице и встряхивал одежду. До этого он все замочил в холодной воде. Ужин лег на плечи Бомбура, хоббиту предложили отдохнуть от кухни. А после бессовестно спихнули на него стирку.  
— Какая забота, только посмотрите, — ворчал хоббит, когда развешивал одежду на улице. На свежем воздухе все должно было высохнуть быстрее.  
Бильбо продолжал бурчать под нос, но не со злости. По сути ведь он был зачинщиком этой битвы, поэтому не ему жаловаться.  
— Не обязательно стоять в стороне и смотреть, можно и помочь, — громче сказал хоббит.  
Он сразу понял, что к нему подошел Торин. Походка у него была особенная. Поэтому не оборачиваясь Бильбо знал, кто внимательно за ним следит.  
И вот уже гном стоит рядом с хоббитом и помогает ему развесить одежду.  
— Пока не забыл, — сказал Бильбо. — Та ситуация с сахаром. Неужели это и была одна из твоих великих шалостей?  
От хоббита не укрылось, как стушевался Торин.  
— Я разогревался. Мы с тобой говорили, и это навеяло воспоминания. Глупо вышло, я уже сто раз пожалел. Это Фрерин был выдумщиком на забавы, я исполнял. Но как ты понял?  
— О, я сразу догадался. И еще до твоего прихода все поменял назад. Но если и разыгрывать, то нужно что-то интереснее и масштабнее. Есть у меня парочка идей, можем как-нибудь их вместе воплотить.  
А после Бильбо не сдержался и засмеялся. Вся эта ситуация была такая абсурдная. Суровый хмурый воин пытался пошутить с сахаром и солью. Торин тоже рассмеялся.

Позже Бильбо внимательно наблюдал за гномами до самого вечера. Но никаких светлых идей ему в голову не пришло.  
— Какие тяжелые думы тебя гложут?  
Бильбо вздрогнул. Он сидел на кухне, устало подперев голову, и смотрел в стену. Они собирались скоро ужинать. Еда еще готовилась, и хоббит вызвался помешивать загадочное гномье рагу.  
А Бильбо размышлял, но все было тщетно. Фили сел рядом с хоббитом и вывел того из раздумий.  
— Я думаю, что подарить Глоину, Бифору и Бофуру. А еще твоему дяде, — решил честно признаться Бильбо.  
— А, хорошее дело, — кивнул Фили и улыбнулся. — Нам с Кили уже придумал?  
— В первую очередь.  
— Хм, надо подумать, — принц устремил взгляд к потолку, положив пальцы на подбородок. — Как я понял, хоббиты дарят что-то простое?  
— Да, приятные сердцу безделушки. У вас по-другому?  
— По-другому. Мы дарим подарки имениннику. И чем дороже нам гном, или же хоббит, тем дороже будет подарок. Взять хотя бы Торина.  
— А что Торин?  
Фили окинул хоббита взглядом, словно прикидывал, говорить ему или нет. Бильбо бы могло стать неловко от того пронзительного взгляда, но нет. С Фили и Кили он чувствовал себя комфортно, как бы странно они на него ни смотрели. Хотя комфортно было со всеми гномами компании, но только не с Торином. Рядом с королем гномов сердце хоббита начинало шалить и стучало намного быстрее, чем ему было положено.  
— Он подарил тебе мифрил, — все же сказал Фили. — И насколько помню, это был даже не твой день рождения. Ты не помнишь, а возможно тебе и не говорили, но эта кольчуга была самой ценной вещью в сокровищнице, после аркенстона. Хотя что такое аркенстон? Просто камень, когда мифрил — ценнейший из всех металлов. За эту кольчугу можно купить легко весь Шир вместе со всем его содержимым.  
На мгновение Бильбо вывело из колеи название камня. Но потом, услышав, насколько подарок Торина был щедрым, хоббит захлопал глазами. Он надеялся, что Фили так шутит. Но гном выглядел серьезно.  
— И Торин мне это подарил?  
Фили кивнул, а у Бильбо отвисла челюсть. Юноша посмеивался над шокированным полуросликом.  
— И что же мне ему подарить тогда?  
— Не переживай так. Главное ведь внимание. А Торин всегда был склонен к излишнему драматизму.  
Бильбо задумался. Он-то думал сделать Торину яблочный пирог, о котором он писал в дневнике. А нужен ли королю его яблочный пирог? Хотя… Великий гномий король ведь может позволить себе все что угодно, а вот вкусный яблочный пирог заполучить не так легко.  
— Вот куда вы запропастились, — Кили зашел на кухню и бессовестно уселся прямо на обеденный стол.  
Бильбо попытался согнать обнаглевшего юношу со святая святых этого дома, но попробуй столкнуть такого огромного и наглого королевского отпрыска.  
— Нужно придумать подарки для Глоина, Бифура и Бофура.  
— Бифуру можно подарить хороший нож для резьбы по дереву, уверен, в Шире такой найдется.  
Бильбо сразу же потянулся за листком бумаги, чтобы записать идею Кили. Фили предложил подарить Глоину что-то семейное. Хоббит смутно представлял, что подразумевал под этим гном. Но его осенило, и напротив имени Глоина он написал «большой и теплый плед». Насчет Бофура братья обещали еще подумать. Но Бильбо сказал, что сам постарается придумать, они и так много для него сделали.

Ужин прошел очень быстро и скомкано. Все загорелись идеей посмотреть на светлячков, поэтому так торопились. Зажгли пару фонарей, один из которых взял в руку Бильбо. Он шел впереди и указывал путь. Вторая рука хоббита была занята, за неё держался Фродо.  
Дорога была недолгой. Им даже не пришлось идти до самого брода, она застали светлячков еще по пути. Яркие желто-зеленые огоньки парили над травой и долетали до деревьев. Слышался плеск речушки, которую они перешли. Фродо отпустил руку дяди и забегал по поляне, пытаясь поймать светлячка, но те ловко улетали. Бильбо затушил фонари.  
К огромному облегчению полурослика, гномы тоже не остались равнодушны к этой необычной и такой живой красоте.  
— Словно я увидел звезды в лесу, — сказал с восхищением Ори.  
Он стоял возле хоббита, приоткрыл рот и с большими сверкающими глазами наблюдал за красочным хороводом. После Ори потянули за собой принцы в самую гущу огней, где играл ребенок. Бильбо не разрешил взять светлячков с собой, но позволил ловить с условием, что Фродо сразу же отпустит насекомое. Остальные тоже подтянулись к молодежи. Кто-то, кажется Балин, стал рассказывать, что иногда гномы использовали светлячков в качестве светильников в опасных местах, где много природного газа.  
Торин и Бильбо остались стоять на краю поляны, не подходя близко к блестящим насекомым. Хоббит не хотел быть в гуще событий, ему достаточно было наблюдать за друзьями. Торин, возможно, был того же мнения, но Бильбо не был в этом уверен на все сто процентов.  
Фродо прыгал среди взрослых, счастливый и беззаботный. Гномы развалились на траве под убаюкивающий голос Балина, который рассказывал о героях. Бильбо чувствовал насыщенный медовый запах ночного бурачка. Можно ли сохранить воспоминания как-то иначе? Не в голове, которая была у мистера Бэггинса совсем ненадежной, а создать что-то новое. Что он мог сохранить и доставать, трогать руками и видеть, а после снова оказываться в этой атмосфере общего спокойствия  
— Давно хотел спросить, — заговорил Торин. Голос его был тихим, чтобы только хоббит мог его услышать. — Отчего ты так хорошо ориентируешься среди деревьев?  
— Ребенком я часто убегал играть в лес, — Бильбо пожал плечами. — Копался в грязи и приносил домой прутики. Пытался найти эльфов.  
— Значит, ты с детства склонен к приключениям.  
— Ну, я же наполовину Тук, как-никак.  
Торин кивнул. Бильбо отметил, как зазвенели серебряные бусины в его волосах. Гном, видимо, понравился светлячкам, так как те не боялись летать рядом с ним. Бильбо отчетливо мог разглядеть лицо короля. На нижней губе виднелась едва заметная царапина.  
«Надо же, как на гномах быстро все заживает, вчера еще столько крови было», — подумал Бильбо. Эта мысль промелькнула и погасла, как искры в потухшем костре. Но хоббит понял, что то была не просто размышление, а самое настоящее воспоминание.  
А после закрыл глаза. Он изо всех сил пытался сохранить это чувство. Сохранить мимолетное воспоминание, которое водой утекало сквозь пальцы. В груди сразу же стало пусто, ощущение бездны в голове давило. А хоббит все пытался ухватить за хвост хоть самое крошечное воспоминание, хотя бы кусочек.  
Бильбо отвернулся и отошел подальше от веселящихся гномов. Он шел уверенно, так хорошо знал эти места. Хоббит не сомневался, что закрытыми глазами сможет найти дорогу домой. Главное не наступить какую-нибудь корягу, еще ногу не хватало поранить. Светлячки были повсюду, поэтому сквозь полуприкрытые веки он видел дорогу.  
Остановился, только когда шум голосов остался позади. Хоббит стиснул голову руками и зажмурился. Ведь получилось. Он вспомнил. Но почему…  
— Бильбо, — голос у Торина был взволнованным. — У тебя кровь.  
Бильбо распахнул глаза. Гном стоял совсем рядом. Хоббит дернул носом и понял, о чем тот говорил. Кровь шла из носа. Бильбо тяжело вздохнул и сел в мокрую от вечерней росы траву. Вытер рукавом кровь и даже не побрезговал. Всего пару капель, ничего страшного.  
— Я вспомнил, но сразу же забыл. Снова.  
Торин сел рядом. Светлячки летали совсем близко, мерцая и переливаясь в чернильной темноте.  
— Это не важно… — заговорил Торин, но Бильбо его перебил.  
— Нет, это важно. Ты бы хотел, чтобы я помнил. Как минимум о чем ты говорил мне вчера. Ведь как строить отношения с полуросликом, который ничего не может запомнить? Это как лить воду в порожнюю бочку. Она никогда не наполнится, сколько бы ты ни приложил сил.  
Гном внимательно слушал и не перебивал. Хоббит не смотрел на него, но кожей ощущал на себе его пронзительный взгляд. Когда Бильбо выдохся и замолчал, Торин выдержал паузу и ответил:  
— Я готов прикладывать все силы, как бы бесполезно это ни было. И я готов каждый день говорить, что люблю тебя, даже если ты об этом снова забудешь.  
Бильбо только и мог поражаться, как легко король говорил такие слова. С какой непоколебимой уверенностью. Как если бы он рассказывал, что трава зеленая, а небо голубое. Никем неоспоримые истины.  
Хоббит отвернулся, он не мог сказать такого в ответ. Бильбо читал о своих догадках, что когда-то он любил этого гнома. Даже сейчас он испытывал к нему целую гамму самых волнующих чувств. Но как разобраться во всем этом, когда тебе отведен только один день?  
— Я не прошу, говорить мне подобное в ответ, — гном словно прочитал его мысли. — Я только хочу, чтобы ты это знал. Мое сердце навсегда отдано одному славному взломщику из Шира.  
А Бильбо ничего не мог дать взамен.  
— Дядя Бильбо, — Фродо подбежал ко взрослым.  
Руки он сжимал лодочкой и попросил дядю заглянуть внутрь, чтобы тот увидел, что малыш поймал. Бильбо послушно последовал просьбе племянника, но вместо пойманного светлячка его потянули за нос. Фродо громко засмеялся.  
— Это тебя гномы такому научили, — Бильбо потер нос, а потом схватил племянника, прижал к себе и стал щекотать. — Вот сейчас ты ответишь за свое озорство.  
— Дядя Торин, спаси, — смеясь, взмолился Фродо.  
Дубощит не мог смотреть спокойно на мучения ребенка, поэтому попытался спасти малыша. А потом крепко обнял обоих хоббитов, и неудивительно, когда такие большие руки. 


	20. 19. Ракушки и украшения

Торин застал Бильбо в ванной возле зеркала. Они уже успели познакомиться и даже перекинулись парой слов. Взломщик слушал Балина с растерянной улыбкой, кивал и пожимал руку каждому гному, который подходил познакомиться. Торин всегда подходил к Бэггинсу последним, в нем еще тешилась надежда, что его узнают.  
Дверь в ванну не была плотно закрыта, поэтому гном был уверен, что там никого нет. Он смог разглядеть немного, прежде чем хоббит увидел в отражении круглого зеркала Дубощита. Бильбо быстро обернулся и вопросительно поднял брови.  
— Ты не закрыл дверь, — сказал Торин. Он так и замер у входа, не решаясь пройти дальше.  
— Да, наверное забыл, — ответил Бильбо, поправляя челку.  
В зеркале он рассматривал совсем новый шрам с ровными стежками.  
— Оин говорит, что снимет швы через несколько дней, — сказал Торин.  
— Но шрам все равно останется, — расстроился Бильбо.  
— Это плохо?  
Торин рефлекторно почесал свой шрам над правой бровью, который за десять лет превратился в бледную полоску.  
— Для гномов, видимо, нет, но я хоббит. У хоббитов шрамов не бывает.  
— Ты особенный хоббит.  
— Это точно, особеннее некуда. Просто это не очень красиво, шрам я имею ввиду. Хотя не в моем возрасте заботиться о внешности.  
— Красиво.  
Бильбо покраснел. Махнул рукой, мол, глупости говоришь, но при этом продолжал довольно улыбаться.  
Для гномов шрамы никогда не были чем-то плохим. Шрамы предмет гордости, доказательство того, что ты выжил. Их не прятали, не стыдились. Поэтому Торину было горько смотреть на то, как Бильбо переживает по этому поводу.  
Еще одно болезненное напоминание о том, какие они разные. Словно из разных миров. Хотя не словно, они и были из разных миров.  
Может ли горный хребет полюбить цветущий сад? Видимо, может.

Сегодня был выходной, поэтому никаких тренировок. Дети еще после сытного второго завтрака убежали играть, сказав, что у них «важные дела» у карьера и примостных полей. Их стали расспрашивать, какие такие дела, но малыши стойко молчали. А Кили и Фили встали на сторону детей.  
— Ну, дела у них, — заступился Кили. — Чего пристали?  
Торин нахмурился. Конечно, он был рад, что племянники так сдружились с Фродо и малышами. Но ему не нравилось, что Фили и Кили покрывали их шалости. Как бы не случилось беды.  
— Только будьте осторожнее, — попросил Бильбо. Отчего-то он выглядел встревоженным.  
— Да что с ними в Шире может приключиться? — удивился Нори.  
Хоббит ничего не ответил, только нахмурился, наблюдая, как дети скрываются среди петляющей тропы и соседских норок.  
Гномы решили не скучать, и ушли снова заниматься домом на дереве. Приятно, когда есть дело. Конечно, в Шире было хорошо, а в гостях у Бэггинса тепло и сытно. Но любая праздная жизнь утомляет, разочаровывает. Даже вернув себе корону, Торин любил спускаться в кузницу, снимать тяжелую мантию и брать в руки молот. Работа приводила мысли в порядок и успокаивала после тяжелого дня.  
Торин задумался. Так или иначе, все его мысли снова возвращались к подарку. Гном встретился с местным кузнецом и договорился, что будет приходить рано утром. Он думал, что быстро сможет сделать подарок для Бильбо, но все оказалось сложнее. Что дарить взломщику?  
Кинжал? Пояс для кинжала? Кольцо? Брошь?  
Все это было не то. Все это было не для Бильбо, ничего из этого. Торин терялся. Он дарил самые разные подарки, очень много за свою долгую жизнь. Племянникам дарил прекрасные мечи ручной работы. Сестре — серебряные серьги с сапфирами, под цвет её глаз. А брату однажды подарил брошь. Слишком вычурную, в виде ворона, а Фрерин в ответ подарил похожую. Никто из них так ни разу и не надел этот ужас. Хотя сейчас Торин бы с большим удовольствием взял в руки работу Фрерина. Но та брошь была утеряна при нападении Смауга.  
Хорошие подарки, даже чудесные. Но не для Бильбо. Для него нужно было нечто особенное. Торин знал, что для полурослика есть особенный, тот самый подарок. Нужно только догадаться, какой именно.  
Бильбо увязался с гномами. Его руки совсем зажили, в дом он не поднимался, но активно что-то подавал и прибивал до чего дотягивался. Торин наблюдал за ним, когда была возможность. Бильбо ответственно выполнял всю работу, хмурясь и сдувая лезущую в глаза челку.  
В этот день мужчины ставили стены, укрепляли балки. А также сделали прочную деревянную лестницу, чтобы на века. Была идея сделать веревочную, но Бильбо быстро заставил всех передумать. Торин был уверен, что еще несколько дней и все будет готово. Они впервые строили подобную конструкцию, и Дубощит был доволен работой.  
Гномы переводили дух, они собрались под домом и любовались работой. Бильбо стоял рядом и довольно щурился, сделав руку козырьком, прикрывая глаза от солнца.  
— А еще обязательно нужно будет повесить занавески и принести побольше подушек, — вслух рассуждал взломщик. — А дальше пускай сами придумывают, как им украшать свой дом. И дверь нужно будет покрасить.

Вернуться хотели до обеда. Когда все засобирались домой, Бильбо их внезапно остановил и сказал:  
— Может, кто хочет пройти со мной до карьера?  
— А что, хочешь проверить малышей? — спросил Бофур.  
— Да, что-то мне неспокойно, — ответил хоббит.  
Не все пошли с Бильбо. Бомбур предложил заняться обедом. Так с хоббитом пошел Торин, Кили и Фили, Бофур, Ори и Двалин. Тех, кто не пошел, хоббит попросил разобраться со стиркой, чтоб не скучали дома. Гномы поворчали, но согласились помочь.  
По дороге им никто не повстречался. Бильбо объяснил, что по выходным хоббиты любят собираться на рынке. Не столько для того, чтобы запастись съестными припасами на неделю вперед, сколько поговорить с соседями. Со всеми обсудить все новости, что накопились за несколько дней.  
— Раньше ты не ходил проверять детей, — заметил Бофур. Он шел от хоббита по правую руку, Торин был за ними.  
— Скажем, что это интуиция. И очень надеюсь, что просто дурное предчувствие и я понапрасну развел панику.  
Сегодня солнце постоянно скрывалось за облаками. Уже не было той знойной полуденной жары, но и осенние холода не взяли свою силу. После хорошего труда гномы решили не надевать снова плащи, многие остались в рубашках. Только Ори не расстался с шарфом, как и Бофур со своей неразлучной шапкой.  
Они прошли норы Двалинг и Скары и приближались к броду. То были низенькие хижины, укрытые толстым слоем дерна и травы. Двери у них были синего и коричневого цвета. Выглядели норы скромнее, видимо, дальше от центра Шира обитали менее зажиточные хоббиты.  
Бильбо первый обратил внимание на крошечную фигурку, что была у последней норки. У взломщика было самое острое зрение, поэтому он первым разглядел, кто топтался возле дверей.  
— Кажется, это Пиппин, — нахмурился Бильбо.  
Он посмотрел на Торина. Гному не понравился этот встревоженный взгляд. Хоббит зашагал быстрее, гномы последовали его примеру.  
Подойдя ближе, и Торин разглядел светлую голову юного Тука. Малыш стучал в закрытую дверь, не жалея кулаков. Но дома никого не было.  
— Перегрин, — громко позвал Бильбо, подбегая к ребенку. — Что случилось?  
Взломщик опустился на колени перед хоббитенком. Пиппин перестал стучать и обернулся. Он тяжело дышал, по щекам катились слезы.  
— Ну, тихо, — Бильбо растерянно обернулся на гномов. — Ничего страшного не случилось же? Они что, снова тебя прогнали играть в другое место? Я этим задирам задам тогда…  
Пиппин замотал головой, он все указывал рукой на восток. Он не мог говорить: дыхание никак не могло выровняться. А потом, спустя невыносимо долгое мгновение, пока Бильбо говорил успокаивающие слова, Пиппин прошептал только одно слово:  
— Тонет.  
Короля-Под-Горой словно окатили ледяной водой.  
Торин не видел лица взломщика. Пока в голове короля не прояснилось, он наблюдал, как напряглась спина Бильбо, как быстро тот поднялся и побежал. Даже когда они убегали от разъяренного огромного медведя, хоббит не бежал так быстро.  
Гномы побежали за ним, все, кроме Ори. Пиппин, задыхаясь от слез, обнял молодого гнома за ноги. Ори опустился на колени и прижал к себе малыша. Теперь за Перегрина Тука Дубощит был спокоен.  
Торин вместе с Двалином обогнали хоббита, когда завидели песок и сверкающую на солнце воду. Они первыми выбежали на пляж.  
Мерри и Сэм стояли по пояс в воде и вдвоем протягивали вперед длинную и толстую ветку. Торин пробежал мимо них к тому месту, где Фродо отчаянно сражался за свою жизнь. Он стучал руками по воде, но голова едва виднелась за брызгами. На половине пути дно под ногами гнома исчезло, и он поплыл, четкими и широкими движениями двигался к цели.  
Двалин тем временем вытащил Мерри и Сэма из воды, грубо схватив за вороты рубашек. Они дрожали то ли от холода, то ли от страха, а может все вместе. После подоспели Фили и Кили и помогли своему наставнику вытащить малышей на сушу.  
Бильбо, выбежав на берег, сразу же ринулся в воду, тяжело дыша. Он уже успел зайти по бедра, но Бофур преградил ему путь и попытался оттащить. А хоббит как безумный рвался вперед.  
Но все это было за спиной Торина, который почти доплыл. Фродо не мог больше держаться, малыш скрылся под водой. Перепуганный король нырнул.  
Для Бильбо эти несколько секунд, что Торин был под водой, показались вечностью.  
Дубощит действовал быстро. Он подхватил ребенка под водой и поднялся, придерживая Фродо так, чтобы тот не захлебнулся. Голову поднял высоко, перехватил его поперек груди и поплыл к берегу. Стоило Дубощиту твердо встать на ноги, как ему на помощь пришел Двалин, который уже ждал своего короля. Вместе они вытащили ребенка на берег.  
Ноги у взломщика подкосились и он точно бы упал, если бы не Бофур, который его поддерживал.  
Торин сразу же прислушался к чужому дыханию. Фродо дышал тяжело. Гном повернул его лицом вниз и положил себе на колено. Глубоко вдохнул и несильно надавил коленом на живот. Одной рукой придерживал, другой похлопал по спине между лопаток. Фродо захрипел, вода вытекла через нос и рот. Когда кашель затих, Торин развернул ребенка лицом к себе и стал осматривать на наличие травм.  
— Живой, — раздался совсем рядом голос Бильбо.  
Бильбо перестали держать, и он упал возле племянника, а после прижал к себе, аккуратно развернув, чтобы малышу было чем дышать. Торин не отрывал от них глаз. Бильбо прижался щекой к мокрым волосам и заплакал, то и дело целуя Фродо то в лоб, то в щеку. Малыш совсем не сопротивлялся, было похоже, что он плохо понимает что произошло.  
— Прости, дядя Бильбо, — прохрипел Фродо.  
— Главное, что все хорошо, — шепнул Бильбо. — Малыш, как же ты меня напугал. Я уже думал… думал…  
Голос хоббита оборвался.  
— Холодно, — пожаловался Фродо, едва открывая покрасневшие глаза.  
Дубощит опустился рядом. Бильбо передал ему ребенка и стянул с плеч темно-зеленый пиджак. Торин с радостью бы пожертвовал ради Фродо свою одежду, но с него самого стекало в три ручья. После Бильбо очень проворно стянул с племянника сырую одежду и плотно закутал в пиджак, как в кокон. Бофур пожертвовал свою шапку. Ори внезапно тоже оказался рядом, протягивая свой шарф. Торин не заметил, как художник и юный Тук подошли. Пиппин выглядел спокойнее, больше не плакал, только тревожно смотрел на друга и сжимал в руках край рубашки.  
Кили и Фили рядом спрашивали, как себя чувствуют Сэм и Мерри. Те были только напуганы, не ранены. Бофур предложил развести костер.  
— Нет, лучше скорее пойти домой, пока не начался жар, — Бильбо поднялся, продолжая прижимать к себе Фродо.  
— Долго идти? — спросил Двалин. Он скрестил руки на груди, сурово стоя над Торином.  
— Нет, главное поторопиться.  
Бильбо уже пошел, никого не дожидаясь. Гномам и хоббитятам пришлось поторопиться.

Бильбо сам нес Фродо домой, малыш задремал на его руках, удобно устроив голову на плече взрослого. Остальные дети рассказывали, что же такое приключилось. Оказывается, они хотели набрать плоских ракушек для украшения дома. На берегу были побитые и некрасивые, поэтому дети рискнули зайти дальше. Так и вышло, что Фродо попал в яму, а после течением его унесло дальше. Мерри догадался дать Пиппину команду бежать к ближайшей норе и просить о помощи.  
— Я бы прочитал вам лекцию, будь у меня силы, — сказал слишком спокойно Бильбо, кажется, у него совсем не осталось сил, хотя бы для того, чтобы включить родительский тон. — Просто задумайтесь, что могло случиться, и сами сделайте выводы.  
Дети понурили головы, они осознавали, к чему все могло привести. Торин на месте Бильбо детей бы наказал за такое легкомыслие, поставил бы в угол полюбоваться час-другой на стену. Но признавал, что в итоге они поступили правильно, не растерялись и пытались все исправить. После шли молча, а так как было по пути, малышей развели по домам.  
Когда они уже подходили к Бэг Энду, Бильбо подошел ближе к Торину и спросил:  
— Ты спас его, что я могу для тебя сделать?  
Торин не ответил, только удивленно посмотрел на полурослика.  
— Обычно прекрасная дама награждает своего героя поцелуем, — сказал Кили, плавно проскальзывая мимо Торина и Бильбо.  
— Но я ведь не прекрасная дама, — удивился хоббит, на его губах наконец-то расцвела улыбка.  
— А я совсем не герой, — ответил Дубощит, а после обратился к полурослику. — Мне ничего не нужно от тебя, я просто сделал то, что сделал бы на моем месте любой.

Начался настоящий балаган, когда в нору зашел Бильбо с Фродо на руках. Хоббит сразу же пошел в детскую и попросил Оина сходить с ним. Торин же вкратце рассказал остальным, что случилось. Гномы расстроились, что их не было рядом, когда случилась такая беда. А после все стали ждать Оина и его вердикта. Если бы с Фродо что-то случилось, то никто себе этого не простил бы.  
— В следующий раз приедем в Шир раньше и научим их плавать, — сказал Глоин, остальные гномы поддержали.  
— А то в бочках и трех секунд не продержатся, — ответил Нори.  
Кили и Фили стали рассказывать подробности, а Торин отправился к себе переодеться. Одежда успела подсохнуть и с него не текло, но все еще было неприятно.  
Король надел другую рубашку черного цвета, мешковатые темные брюки. Сырую одежду постирал сам, а после вывесил на улице, где к нему присоединился Двалин. Старый друг выглядел уставшим, он тоже переживал, что они могли не успеть. Гномы перекинулись парой слов. Что в Двалине было хорошо, так это то, что с ним не нужно было быть многословным. Только после этого Торин пошел к Бильбо и Фродо, не забыв постучать, прежде чем войти.  
Фродо, уже переодетый в чистые и сухие одежды, лежал в кровати. Оин согнулся над ним, слушал с помощью рожка дыхание. В комнате царил полумрак, занавески закрывали окно. Бильбо суетливо зажигал свечи. На его встревоженном лице скакали желтые блики, он каждую секунду кидал на племянника и целителя взволнованный взгляд.  
— Все в порядке, — сделал вывод лекарь. — Торин хорошо сработал. Воды в легких не осталось. А сейчас прописываю постельный режим и заботу.  
— С этим мы справимся, — улыбнулся Бильбо.  
Выглядел хоббит потрепанным, на светлой рубашке еще были мокрые пятна в тех местах, где он прижимал к себе ребенка. На нем все еще были мокрые штаны, потемневшие от воды. Но плечи были расслаблены, и в самой позе чувствовалось облегчение, как если бы с его плеч сняли целую гору.  
— Можно пропить ромашку или чабреца, — предложил Оин, посматривая на хоббита.  
— Душицу можно?  
— Можно и её.  
Бильбо кивнул.  
— Хорошо, сейчас заварю для Фродо.  
— Это не для Фродо, а для тебя, — хмыкнул старый гном. — А малышу завари просто чая с малиной.  
Оин вышел из детской, оставив удивленного хоббита вместе с Торином и племянником одних.  
— Бильбо, я послежу за Фродо, а ты пока приведи себя в порядок, — сказал Торин.  
Взломщик кинул взгляд на племянника, который молча лежал, вытянув руки вдоль теплого одеяла.  
— Я мигом, — сказал Бильбо и стрелой вылетел из комнаты.  
Торин прошел к кровати и сел рядом на пол, сейчас совсем не хотелось теснить ребенка. Что удивительно, в голове у гнома было совсем пусто. Ни одной мысли, лишь звенящая тишина и ноющие руки.  
Как Бильбо и обещал, вернулся быстро. Теперь на нем были темно-серые штаны со спущенными подтяжками и непривычно темная рубашка. В руках он нес дымящуюся чашку и блюдце с вареньем. В комнату зашел спиной вперед, руки были заняты.  
— Я же сказал, что сам прекрасно справлюсь, — ворчал хоббит, за дверью топталась целая толпа помощников.  
Торин поднялся и взял все из рук хоббита. Бильбо поблагодарил и снова скрылся. Вернулся с подушками и одеялами, которые раскидал на полу.  
Подушку за спиной Фродо подняли, чтобы он мог полусидеть-полулежать. Бильбо подал ему чашку с чаем и сел на полу у изголовья кровати. В руках держал блюдце (пиалу, как позже поправил Бильбо) и ложку. Торин сел рядом с взломщиком.  
В комнату стали заглядывать остальные гномы. Все они радовались, что с Фродо все хорошо. И просили скорее поправиться, а то тренировки без него будут не те. Малыш лишь хрипел в ответ, говорил, что ни за что не пропустит занятия.  
Фили и Кили пришли последними и, что удивительно, попросили сначала прощение у Бильбо. Они знали, что дети будут играть у воды.  
— Мы думали, что это твоя гиперопека, — сказал Фили. — Мы готовы искупить вину любым способом.  
В любой другой раз Бильбо бы не упустил возможности занять принцев домашней работой, но сейчас хоббит только махнул рукой и снова отвернулся к Фродо.  
Обед был отложен, но Бомбур все равно настоял на том, чтобы ребенок выпил горячий бульон. Бильбо кормил с ложки племянника, а сам так и не притронулся к еде.  
— Нет аппетита, — отмахнулся хоббит.  
— Так не пойдет, ты либо ешь, либо придется также кормить тебя с ложки, — для пущей суровости Торин скрестил руки.  
— Позже, все позже, — на Бильбо никогда не действовал суровый вид короля.  
У Фродо все-таки поднялась температура, поэтому Бильбо ни в какую не хотел отходить от кровати. Он положил голову на сложенные руки, которые лежали на краешке одеяла. Торин отходил несколько раз, принести еще чая или посмотреть, чем заняты остальные. А когда приходил, Бильбо все также лежал и смотрел на Фродо. Иногда дотрагивался до тонкой детской руки, до красного лица или поправлял влажные от пота кудри.  
Когда чай был выпит, Фродо заговорил с Торином и Бильбо. Хоббит сидел все в той же позе, только приподнял голову. Торин расположился рядом с ним, а ребенок уже давно лежал, до самого подбородка укутанный одеялом.  
— Дядя Бильбо, — позвал малыш.  
— Что такое?  
— Может, не надо было меня спасать.  
Бильбо и Торин переглянулись.  
— О чем ты говоришь, милый? — напрягся хоббит.  
— Может, это мама и папа по мне соскучились? Хотели забрать меня с собой.  
Эти слова были Торина сродни удару клинка Азога в грудь. Выбивали весь дух. Бильбо всхлипнул, но не заплакал, только плотно сжал губы. Он опустил голову и уставился на свои сцепленные замком пальцы. Гном догадался, что его взломщик навряд ли сможет сказать хоть что-то.  
— Фродо, это были не твои родители, — сказал Торин, говорил медленно, четко произнося каждое слово. Так его речь казалась увереннее, и он успевал продумать, что сказать дальше.  
— Они не соскучились по мне? Я вот соскучился очень сильно.  
— Твои родители скучают, могу в этом поклясться. Они любят тебя, именно поэтому не стали бы брать тебя с собой.  
Фродо шмыгнул носом и тоже поджал губы. Сходство с дядей было на лицо.  
— Я бы очень хотел с ними увидеться, — дрожащим голосом сказал ребенок.  
Бильбо не выдержал этих слов, полные тоски. Он отвернулся от ребенка, чтобы не показать слез. Торин поймал его взгляд, он сделал над собой усилие и ободряюще улыбнулся.  
— Фродо, всему свое время, — сказал король. — Вы увидитесь, и скажу тебе, что нескоро. Но знай, ты всегда под их присмотром.  
— Как так?  
— Они загораются двумя звездами на ночном небе, чтобы проверить, как поживает их сын. Они видят все твои успехи, переживают, как бы ты много не хулиганил. Твой отец хвалится всем остальным звездам, говорит, какой смышленый мальчик у него растет. А мама заливается сверкающим светом каждый раз, когда ты смеешься.  
— А если я посмотрю на звезды, то увижу их?  
— Да, сразу же узнаешь. Они будут совсем рядом друг с другом сиять для тебя.

Вскоре Фродо заснул, утомленный случившемся. Бильбо задул свечи, и они с Торином вышли. Гном уже собирался пройти на кухню, откуда слышались голоса друзей. Но Бильбо схватил его за край рубашки, а после уткнулся головой в гномью спину. Это было неожиданно. Дубощит развернулся, обнял Бильбо и крепко прижал к себе, защищая от всех бед. Хоббит не был против, укрыл свое лицо на чужом плече и вздохнул. Сегодня слишком сложный день, Торин удивлялся, как Бильбо еще держится на ногах. Так они простояли несколько минут, без слов поддерживая друг друга.  
Ужин прошел в тишине, Бильбо совсем немного поклевал жаркое, над которым старался Бомбур вместе с братьями. Когда стемнело, Торин уговорил Бильбо выйти подышать свежим воздухом.  
Остальные уже видели десятый сон. А хоббит и гномий король неспешно прогуливались по саду. Светила огромная луна, окрашивая заснувшие цветы холодным светом. Гном не находил сад Бильбо красивым, но считал его самым лучшим в Хоббитоне, если не во всем Шире.  
Хоббит с любовью ухаживал за своим садом, лично копался в земле, хоть у него и был собственный садовник. Торин не мог понять красоту природы, но хоббит среди ярких бутонов был намного прекраснее, чем среди золота и драгоценностей.  
— Торин, — сказал хоббит, останавливаясь.  
Гном внимательно посмотрел на взломщика, ожидая продолжения.  
— Ты так здорово успокоил Фродо, спасибо большое. Эта история со звездами, так принято у гномов?  
— Есть поверье, что наши предки приглядывают за нами с небосвода. Только стариковские байки, не больше.  
— А за тобой кто-нибудь приглядывает?  
— Ох, — задумался Торин, поднимая голову. — Да почти вся родня.  
Бильбо тоже задрал голову.  
— Уверен, они гордятся тобой.  
Торин на это надеялся.  
Они пошли дальше. Бильбо сцепил руки за спиной. Торин не сомневался, что хоббит снова и снова прокручивает сегодняшний день в голове. Можно ли было избежать случившегося?  
Торин тоже об этом думал. А еще он был рад, что смог отбросить эмоции и так точно помочь Фродо. Длинная и тяжелая жизнь его закалила, секунды раздумий могут стоить кому-то жизни. Слава Махалу, все обошлось. Торин не знал, как бы он жил дальше, зная, что не помог, что не успел. Что не спас. Не уберег.  
А что было бы с Бильбо? Об этом было даже страшно думать. Гном посмотрел на взломщика. В лунном свете в золоте волос сверкнул мифрил.  
— Могу поздравить с первой сединой, — сказал Торин, дотрагиваясь до побелевших волос Бильбо.  
— Серьезно? — удивился Бильбо, тронув свои кудри.  
Их пальцы столкнулись. Торин извинился и поторопился убрать руку.  
— Прости, я не должен был…  
— Дотрагиваться моих волос? Я не против.  
Торин и не мечтал услышать такие слова. Он медленно протянул руку вперед и, затаив дыхание, коснулся волос Бильбо.  
Хоббит улыбнулся и шагнул ближе. Торин зарылся своими грубыми пальцами в мягкие кудри. Слова «будь со мной» или «вспомни меня» умерли где-то в сердце. Бильбо же внимательно наблюдал за другом.  
— Amrâlimê, — сказал Торин, смотря в глаза, в которых разлили серебро.  
— Красиво, — улыбнулся Бильбо, положив свою хрупкую ладонь поверх руки гнома. — Похоже на эльфийский. Квенья?  
— Нет, это кхуздул, язык моего народа.  
Наивно было полагать, что Бильбо вспомнит значение этого слова, которое когда-то сам Торин ему объяснял.  
— Красиво, — еще раз повторил хоббит. — А можешь сказать еще раз?  
— Amrâlimê, — повторил Торин с улыбкой. Он мог говорить это Бильбо всю ночь и весь день. Каждый день и каждое мгновение он хотел бы говорить ему это слово, обнажая душу.  
Бильбо повторил это слово и Торин восхищенно замер. Приятно было представлять, что Бильбо, зная значение, говорил бы ему это слово, хоть так и неумело, неправильно протягивая последние гласные.  
Он думал снова объяснить значение, но Бильбо не дал этого сделать. Хоббит поднял руки и сжал пальцами воротник гнома, заставляя того нагнуться и склонить голову. Бильбо поцеловал его, это было только легкое прикосновение губ. Все закончилось так же быстро, как и началось. Они остались стоять так же близко. Бильбо, кажется, не собирался отстраняться и продолжал держать гнома за ворот. А пальцы Торина продолжали переплетаться с нежными кудрями. Он едва мог что-то сказать, уставился на хоббита, который усердно отводил взгляд. Бильбо враз покраснел до самых острых кончиков ушей. Торин дотронулся до его щеки.  
— Кажется, я записал тогда, что значит это слово, — с очаровательной улыбкой прошептал взломщик.  
Он посмотрел в глаза гному. Король не мог найти сил, чтобы отвести взгляд. В этот момент ему казалось, что он смог заглянуть в самую душу Бильбо. Такую прекрасную и таинственную.  
Мгновение и они снова потянулись друг к другу.


	21. 20. Новая гостья

День начался у хоббита совсем странно.  
Бильбо уже познакомился с гномами и занимался завтраком. На кухню зашел Фродо, потирая глаза. Первым делом он подошел к дяде и обнял того. Хоббит был очень тронут, он уже успел узнать, что вчера произошло. Бильбо поцеловал Фродо в висок и усадил за стол, а после положил перед ним тарелку с оладьями и облепиховым вареньем. Только потом положил рядом с племянником порцию для себя и сел за стол. Хоббит украл у Фродо немного варенья и положил в свою чашку чая.  
— А где дядя Торин? — прохрипел Фродо.  
— У него дела, — уклончиво ответил гном с татуированной головой. Двалин, мысленно себе напомнил Бильбо.  
— Какие могут быть дела так рано утром, еще ведь и девяти нет, — удивился хоббит, взглянув на часы.  
— Это не самые интересные дела, — ответил Балин. — А что такое?  
— Хотел у него кое-что спросить, — сказал Фродо, запивая оладьи чаем.  
— И что же? — спросил Бильбо, медленно размешивая варенье.  
Этот Торин уже порядком его волновал, хоть он его и не видел. Но в дневнике о нем было написано много чего. Хотя хоббита удивило, как оборвалась вчерашняя запись. Только и строчка, что он пойдет прогуляться вечером с Торином, а продолжения не последовало. Так Бильбо и оставалось гадать, чем же они вчера вечером занимались.  
— Мне интересно, будет ли он делать предложение дяде Бильбо, — спокойно ответил ребенок.  
Бильбо поперхнулся чаем и добрую минуту кашлял, пока гном, сидевший рядом, стал бить по спине, ни разу не улучшая ситуацию. Кажется, его звали Бофур, шляпа у него была запоминающаяся.  
— Малыш, что за глупости, — сказал, откашлявшись, Бильбо, вытирая слезы.  
— Дядя Бильбо, если двое любят друг друга, то они ведь женятся?  
— Да, конечно, но причем…  
— А когда любят — целуются?  
— Да, но я не пони…  
Бильбо не договорил, замерев, лицо его вытянулось. Гномы удивленно захлопали глазами.  
— Вот я Торину задам, — разозлился Двалин и стукнул по столу, приведя хоббита в чувства. — Не думал, что он нападет на взломщика.  
— Нет, дядя Торин не нападал, — сразу же стал защищать взрослого Фродо, он даже привстал на стуле, отодвигая пустую тарелку. — Дядя Бильбо его первый поцеловал.  
Бильбо совсем выпал, а гномы стали громко смеяться, кто-то даже упал со стула. Один Бофур не смеялся, он только ободряюще улыбнулся хоббиту.  
Лицо у Бэггинса совсем побледнело. Как он мог такое не записать. Как он мог его поцеловать? Что за бред. Он ведь знал его всего один день. Да еще и не спрятались хорошенько. После таких мыслей Бильбо покраснел и спрятал лицо в руках, пока гномы продолжали веселиться.  
— Что случилось?  
Бильбо поднял голову и сразу понял, что на кухню зашел виновник всего. Красивый мужчина в синей рубашке, волосы забраны в хвост и закинуты за спину. Выглядел уставшим, но в то же время довольным. Можно было подумать, что он полол грядки или наколол дров для всего Хоббитона. Гномы стали наперебой рассказывать, что их так развеселило, да только в общем гомоне слова тонули, и нельзя было ничего разобрать.  
— Тихо, — Торин поднял руки, призывая всех к порядку, а после обратился к хоббиту. — Бильбо, все в порядке? Ты весь красный? Тебе плохо?  
Бильбо взвыл и снова спрятал лицо в руках. А Фродо задал вопрос, что так его интересовал.  
— Дядя Торин, а когда вы с дядей Бильбо поженитесь?  
Торин удивленно поднял брови и замялся, не зная, что ответить.  
— Вчера застукали, как вы миловались, — помог Кили.  
— Я все из своего окна видел, — гордо сказал Фродо. — Я не заснул, решил посмотреть на звезды. Хотел найти маму и папу, а там вы гуляли.  
— Ясно, — ответил Торин. — Я с радостью бы и сделал твоему дяде предложение, да только он не согласится.  
— Почему? — тут Фродо посмотрел на Бильбо.  
— Потому что я этого гнома впервые вижу, Фродо, — хоббит убрал руки от лица. — А за первых встречных замуж не выходят.  
Все поникли. Фродо, гномы и даже сам Торин смотрели на Бильбо как-то тоскливо, как смотрят на далекие звезды.

На тренировку Бильбо никого не отпустил, как Фродо его не упрашивал. Только гномы покинули Бэг Энд на часок-другой, чтобы заняться строительством дома на дереве. А Бильбо вместе с Фродо в это время занимались сырным супом. Это был любимый суп племянника, и его готовили крайне редко, можно сказать по праздникам. Но сегодня Бильбо был готов баловать своего драгоценного мальчика любимыми вкусностями.  
Придя домой, гномы жадно накинулись на суп, а Фродо уже давно все съел и убежал играть. Ворчливый дядя отпустил его ненадолго с условием, что они будут играть рядом с Бэг Эндом.  
Хоббит разложил на столе зеленый сервиз, не забывая про салфетки для каждого. Как жаль, что большая часть гномов их проигнорировала. После обеда взрослые еще долго сидели за столом, попивая чай и весело болтая.  
— А где Кили? — спросил Торин, осматривая присутствующих.  
Бильбо тоже огляделся.  
— А он пошел встречать подружку, — улыбнулся Фили.  
— Я думал, она прибудет только ко дню рождения? — удивился Торин, на что племянник только пожал плечами.  
— Еще вчера Кили пришла весточка от нее, но сами понимаете, было не до этого, — ответил Фили.  
— О ком вы? — не понял хоббит. — У нас будет еще одна гостья?  
— Да, прости, что не предупредили заранее, — отозвался Торин.  
Бильбо стал прикидывать, какую комнату выделить девушке. Он уже хотел спросить, есть ли у гномки какие-нибудь предпочтения, но не успел. На кухню забежал Фродо с огромными глазами. Он возбужденно прыгал на месте, ожидая, когда на него обратят внимание. А когда на него посмотрели, малыш развел в сторону руками и сказал:  
— Дядя, скорее, там такое.  
Торин и Фили первые вышли на улицу. Бильбо неохотно последовал за ними, бросив взгляд на невымытую посуду.  
По дороге к Бэг Энду шла удивительно странная пара. Известный хоббиту Кили, а рядом прекрасная рыжая девушка, в которой сразу же угадывалась эльфийка. Прохожие хоббиты так и замирали на месте, открыв рты. Эльфийка неловко повела плечами, внимание ей, видимо, было не по душе. На ней был удобный дорожный костюм, который не сковывал движения, чудесного темно-зеленого цвета. Волосы заплетены так, что ни одна лишняя прядь не падала на лицо. За спиной у неё был лук из темного дерева и стрелы с карамельным оперением. Бильбо сомневался, что правильно назвал цвет, потому что звучало совсем не воинственно. Кили не отставал от своей высокой спутницы, бросая на неё взгляды, полные обожания, в руках он нес её дорожный мешок.  
Когда пара подошла к норе, эльфийка сдержанно всех поприветствовала, а после посмотрела на хоббита, что так и остался стоять возле двери. Она отличалась от всех эльфов, что успел увидеть хоббит за свою жизнь. Дикая и своенравная, абсолютно лишенная лоска загадочности и тайны, что присуще всем высшим эльфам.  
— Тауриэль, — с придыханием сказал Бильбо и заторопился спуститься.  
О, как давно он не видел её, около десяти лет. Все такая же прекрасная целительница, которой хоббит её запомнил. Время ни сейчас, ни позже не сможет взять над ней верх.  
— Бильбо, дорогой друг, — сказала девушка, опускаясь на колени и крепко обнимая хоббита. — Ты совсем не изменился.  
— Я точно стал шире, — сказал Бильбо, и эльфийка засмеялась. Бильбо обернулся и заторопился к дому. — Дайте даме пройти, она же устала с дороги. Скорее, я поставлю чайник. Суп должен быть ещё горячим, пошли, я тебя накормлю, если гномы все не съели. Но не переживай, в любом случае в гостях у хоббита ты не останешься голодной.  
Бильбо скрылся в норе, не отпуская руки Тауриэль, и не видел, как лицо Торина болезненно исказилось. Двалин, стоявший рядом, положил руку другу на плечо.

Тауриэль сидела за столом и с улыбкой рассказывала хоббиту, как она добиралась до Шира. Стряпню Бэггинса она похвалила. Бильбо суетился с едой, постоянно оборачиваясь. Эльфийка могла стоять в полный рост в комнатах, но в проходах приходилось нагибаться. Хорошо, что за столом ей было удобно, хоть он и был для нее слегка маловат. Кили довольный сидел рядом и бросал на свою спутницу жизни восхищенные взгляды. Он не перебивал, а внимательно слушал. Остальные гномы либо сидели, либо стояли у стены.  
Фродо сидел напротив Тауриэль и прятал лицо в чашке, но не отводил от гостьи трепетного взгляда, однако заговорить не решался. Тауриэль заметила пристальное внимание к своей персоне и ласково улыбнулась ребенку. Фродо сразу же опустил глаза, а уши так и запылали ярче алых маков.Что не удивительно, ведь он впервые увидел в своей жизни эльфа. Удивительно, что Сэма еще нет.  
Когда Тауриэль закончила свой рассказ, Бильбо хотел было еще её поспрашивать, но Торин грубо её оборвал.  
— Что сказал Элронд?  
— Лорд Элронд передал мне на словах несколько деталей и только. Он сказал, что не вправе рассказывать все, — и прежде чем Торин начал ругаться на эльфа, Тауриэль продолжила. — Он написал письмо лично вам.  
Она вынула из-за пазухи конверт и протянула гному, а после сказала:  
— Бильбо, Лорд Элронд рассказал мне, что у тебя проблемы с памятью.  
— Да, я многое забыл, — пожал плечами хоббит, он искал прихватку, чтобы налить девушке чаю.  
Торину надоело следить за этим мельтешением. Он подошел к Бэггинсу, голыми руками взялся за металлическую ручку и плеснул кипяток в аккуратную фарфоровую чашку. Бильбо специально достал её для прекрасной гостьи.  
— Не многое, а кое-что конкретное, — уточнила Тауриэль.  
— В каком это смысле? — Бильбо и Торин отвлеклись от чая и посмотрели на эльфийку.  
— Ты забываешь только гномов.  
Девушка виновато посмотрела на Торина. Лицо его ожесточилось. Бильбо захотел дотронуться до руки гнома и приободрить его, но не решился.  
— Но почему? — спросил Ори.  
— Я только знаю, что такова была воля Аулэ. Лорд Элронд большего не мог мне сказать.  
— Аулэ? — спросил Бильбо, бросив на Торина еще один взгляд.  
— Наш создатель, — упавшим голосом объяснил Бофур.

— Но что за бред! — воскликнул Глоин, хлопнув по своей ноге. — За что Махал мог разгневаться на нашего полурослика?  
Они переместились в гостиную. Торин расположился в любимом кресле Бэггинса, который был совсем не против. Сам Бильбо стоял возле гнома, расположив руку на спинке кресла, так было спокойнее. А ведь в начале дня хоббит думал, что ему весь день придется избегать Дубощита. Но что удивительно, утренний казус никак не повлиял на них. Тауриэль села возле окна, её рыжие волосы засверкали под жаркими лучами полуденного солнца. Кили стоял рядом с ней. Фили и Ори расположились чуть подальше. Дори и Нори внимательно следили за старшим принцем. Оин и Глоин продолжили болтать с Фродо. Бифур сидел недалеко от камина и вырезал из дерева, рядом с ним сидел Бомбур и доедал вторую порцию обеда. Бофур стоял возле камина и рассматривал портреты Белладонны и Банго.  
Здесь было собрание. Торин призвал всех к тишине и стал читать письмо. Все взволнованно смотрели на короля, ожидая разъяснений. Но дочитав, гном поник, опуская руку с письмом.  
— Ну что? — в нетерпении спрашивали товарищи.  
— Элронд пишет, что когда Бильбо добрался до Ривенделла, то уже ничего не помнил, — Торин бросил взгляд на хоббита, но тут же отвернулся. — Гэндальф передал эльфу лишь малую часть случившегося, потому что Бильбо просил его не рассказывать причин. И что, возможно, мне следует обратиться к Трандуилу, тот знает намного больше.  
Торин встал с кресла, скомкал письмо и кинул его в потухший камин. Днем не было смысла прогревать нору. Повисла тишина.  
Еще одно эльфийское имя. Этого эльфа Бильбо помнил. Лесной владыка был добр к полурослику, поэтому впечатления у Бэггинса остались самые приятные. Трандуил даже нарек его эльфийским другом, правда Бильбо не знал причину такой щедрости.  
— Так значит, я знал, что все забуду? И даже знал почему? — спросил Бильбо, смотря на расхаживающего туда-сюда Торина.  
— Я так и думал, — сказал Двалин, все посмотрели на него.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Еще тогда, когда ты уезжал после битвы, ты мне странным показался. Торин приказал найти тебя и привести к нему. Я нашел и…  
— Ты же сказал, что не успел, — перебил Торин.  
— Сказал. Только ты пойми, я бы и привел. Может быть даже принес, да только больно Бильбо печальным был. Расплакался.  
Бильбо покраснел.  
— Я спросил, почему ты не пойдешь к Торину, — продолжил Двалин, посмотрев на хоббита. — Ты сказал, что не хочешь. Да только глаза твои говорили об обратном. Думаю, ты уже тогда знал, что все забудешь.  
— Поэтому так поспешно и уехал, — догадался Балин.  
Бильбо ничего не понимал. Он знал? Но как так вышло? Разве можно о таком узнать заранее. Хоббит стоял среди друзей и не знал, что ему делать. Все смотрели на него как на чужого. Словно он сам с собой такое сотворил. Фродо подошел и обнял Бильбо за пояс, хоббит растерянно потрепал его по макушке.  
Тауриэль сочувственно смотрела на друга.  
— Все-таки придется нам дождаться Гэндальфа, потому что это ничего не объясняет, — сказал Торин. — До Трандуила письмо все равно будет долго идти.  
— Но я все равно не понимаю, — вмешался Кили. — За что Махал мог прогневаться на Бильбо? Он ведь и мухи не обидит.  
— Может это из-за того, что Бильбо украл… — начал предполагать Ори, но запнулся и не договорил.  
Торин окинул хоббита оценивающим взглядом. Это было неприятно. Бильбо поежился и отвернулся, усевшись на подлокотник кресла. Кажется, все гномы пришли к такому выводу, кроме Фили. Юноша внимательно смотрел на друга, поглаживая подбородок. Этот гном пришел к совершенно другому выводу.

— Поют поленья в очаге,  
Подушка ластится к щеке,  
Но ноги сами нас несут  
За поворот — туда, где ждут  
Цветок, былинка, бурелом —  
Их только мы с тобой найдем! *  
Такую песню собственного сочинения напевал под нос Бильбо, пока готовил для Тауриэль комнату. Он выбрал покои матушки. Сюда он заходил редко, гномов не пускал. Комната была просторной и уютной. Здесь Бильбо еще мог уловить слабый оттенок запаха маминых волос. Спелые яблоки и корица.  
Эта комната должна понравиться Тауриэль. Все было на своих местах. Стеллажи с книгами, невысокий письменный стол из черного дерева, привезенный издалека. На окнах оранжевые занавески, сквозь которые пробивается солнечный свет, в котором плавным вальсом кружатся пылинки.  
Пока он прибирался, случайно зацепился рукавом за мамины спицы, которые выглядывали из ящика, где хранилось её незаконченное вязание. Одна из пуговиц оторвалась от манжеты и закатилась под кровать. Ворча, хоббит нагнулся. Он уже потянулся к пуговице, но внимание его привлекло нечто другое.  
Бильбо выудил из-под кровати коробку с письмами, которые были бережно разложены. Так, сидя на полу, хоббит провел пальцами по пожелтевшим конвертам. Наугад он вытащил одно. На нем аккуратными буквами было выведено. «Дорогому другу, хоббиту. От Балина, сына Фундина.»  
Конверт уже был открыт. Бильбо достал письмо и пробежался по поблекшим буквам. Это было письмо для него. Балин спрашивал, почему хоббит так ни разу им не ответил. А вот в Эреборе они уже восстановили все жилые комнаты и починили печи, так что если взломщик захочет их навестить, то они встретят его со всем почетом и удобствами. Ответят хоббиту на его гостеприимство как полагается.  
Бильбо убрал письмо обратно в коробку, которую отнес в свою комнату. Там он расположился на кровати и внимательнее изучил её содержимое. Каждый гном написал ему письмо, даже Двалин расщедрился на пару строк. Но ни одного от Торина.  
Было обидно. Хотя разве Бильбо в том положении, чтобы обижаться? Он ведь не смог бы ответить. Да и как он понял, между ним и Торином произошло нечто серьезное. Хоббит не знал, что именно, но чувствовал, что это было что-то тревожное. Узнать бы, что именно.  
Раздался стук, и дверь открыл тот, о ком Бильбо думал целый день.  
— Ты куда-то пропал, — сказал гном, и его взгляд опустился на коробку, которая была в руках хоббита.  
— Представляешь, случайно нашёл письма, которые вы мне писали, — сказал Бильбо. — И ни одного от тебя.  
— Да, я не писал тебе, — спокойно ответил Торин.  
— Не хотел?  
— Боялся.  
Бильбо хохотнул, но увидев серьезное лицо гнома, улыбка сразу пропала.  
— Чего ты боялся?  
— Что ты все ещё меня ненавидишь.  
— Разве я могу тебя ненавидеть? — удивился Бильбо.  
— Ты должен, — Торин отвернулся к окну. Руки заложены за спину.  
Хоббит поднялся с кровати и положил коробку на стол. Он следил за гномом и думал, как бы успокоить его. Видно было, что эти мысли терзали его. Каким бы ни был его проступок, король должен был его отпустить.  
— Ну, как ты уже заметил, — начал Бильбо. — Как ты уже заметил, я даже не могу думать о тебе плохо, не то, что ненавидеть.  
— Заметил? — Торин повернул голову, теперь хоббит отчетливо видел его профиль.  
— Как я понял, мы вчера целовались, так что не понимаю, о какой ненависти может идти речь.  
О, Эру, как же неловко. Теперь уже Бильбо отвернулся от Торина и стал судорожно перебирать письма, словно собирался найти там что-то новое.  
— Прости, я не должен был…  
— О, Торин, ну почему ты такой… Я что же, против? Не против. Просто жаль, что я не запомнил… Да и ты, верно, думаешь, что я слишком легкомысленный. Всего день знакомы, а уже полез целоваться. Приличным хоббитом меня точно не назовешь.  
Пока Бильбо говорил, совсем раскраснелся. Он стал говорить полную околесицу, только бы заполнить эту смущающую тишину. Хоббит услышал грузный и тяжелый шаг гнома. Торин медленно подходил к нему, Бильбо замер в будоражащем предвкушении. Его пальцы застыли над пожелтевшими конвертами.  
Шаги затихли. Шею хоббита опалило теплое дыхание гнома. Его русые волосы на загривке зашевелились. Бильбо обернулся и утонул в светлой синеве королевского взгляда.  
Торин стоял слишком близко. Протяни руку — и хоббит сможет дотронуться до его волос. Гном сделал еще один последний шаг, а Бильбо только оставалось сильнее вжаться в стол. Король-Под-Горой замер над полуросликом несгибаемой скалой, он бережно убрал кудри с лица и нежно дотронулся до щеки хоббита.  
— Я никогда не подумаю о тебе плохо, — сказал Торин. Он опустил руки и посмотрел на хоббита с нежностью и теплом. Бильбо оставалось только улыбаться.

Бильбо стоял на улице возле норы и курил. Ему не хотелось возвращаться домой, никого не хотелось видеть. Точнее, не хотелось видеть Торина. У хоббита была каша в голове. После того, как Дубощит вышел из его комнаты, Бильбо сел за свой блокнот и стал писать о случившемся. Его внимание привлек небольшой бумажный уголок, который торчал из последних страниц. Это оказалось письмо ему самому. И там было написано о вчерашнем поцелуе.  
Больше всего его зацепили строчки: «Надеюсь, что запомню это мгновение. Именно поэтому решил о нем не писать. Во мне еще теплится надежда сохранить хоть что-то».  
Кто-то открыл дверь, хоббит обернулся. Это был Кили, младший племянник Торина. Полурослик был не против его компании.  
— Я думал, ближайшую пару дней ты от Тауриэль ни на шаг не отойдешь, — сказал Бильбо, выпуская ровные колечки дыма.  
— Увы, но в ванну с ней пойти я не мог, — пожал плечами Кили, вставая возле хоббита.  
Гном закурил, так они простояли в тишине несколько минут. Солнце все ниже клонилось к горизонту, бросая на Шир последние косые лучи сквозь кудрявую листву деревьев. Становилось прохладно, Бильбо слегка поежился, сетуя на то, что забыл взять с собой пиджак.  
— Знаешь, Бильбо, — сказал Кили, не отрывая взгляда от рыжего заката. — Я так переживаю, мы уже десять лет вместе, но меня не покидает страх, что она внезапно передумает. Осознает, что я совсем ей не подхожу.  
— Отчего же? — спросил Бильбо.  
— Ну ты видел её и видел меня.  
— Ты принц, — пожал плечами хоббит.  
— Знаешь? Да, принц. А толку? Она прекрасна, как этот закат, а я даже по меркам гномов некрасив, что и говорить о эльфах.  
Бильбо поморщился. Неужели кто-то и правда считает Кили некрасивым.  
— Знаешь, поговаривают, что однажды давным-давно один из предков Старого Тука женился на эльфийке. Не просто любили друг друга, а заключили узы брака.  
— Это правда?  
— А разве ты не заметил, что я намного утонченнее других хоббитов.  
Кили засмеялся.  
— Так что, друг мой, если пухлый домосед хоббит смог узнать, что такое эта великая и возвышенная любовь эльфов, то почему бы и тебе не испытать такое же, — Бильбо похлопал гнома по плечу. — Не знаю, как там у гномов, но как по мне ты довольно симпатичный. Возможно даже симпатичнее своего дяди, только ему про это говорить не стоит.  
Смех у юного принца был до того звонкий и приятный, так что веселить его было одно удовольствие.  
— Почему вы, кстати, не сыграете свадьбу? — спросил Бильбо.  
— Дядя против, но ничего, я десять лет его уже мучаю с этим.  
— Вода камень точит, — улыбнулся Бильбо. — А вас, пожалуй, можно и у нас поженить.  
— Как это?  
— Ну, в нашей мэрии вы заключите брак, сыграете хоббичью свадьбу. Не знаю, как будет в ваших горах, но на территории Шира вы будете мужем и женой.  
— Было бы здорово.  
— А знаешь, — Бильбо довольно улыбнулся, взял Кили за руку и направился к калитке. — Пошли прямо сейчас к тану, он должен быть еще на работе. Знаешь, Ферумбрас всегда засиживается допоздна, только бы не идти домой, где его будет пилить матушка.  
— Но Торин…  
— Мы просто спросим. Узнаем, что к чему.  
Бильбо заторопился, надеясь, что успеют до конца рабочего дня.

Ферумбрас Тук III, тринадцатый Тан Шира, сидел за столом в окружении бумаг. Прямо здесь были конфеты и баранки, чтобы перекусить, не отвлекаясь от работы. Это был тучный хоббит в полосатом коричневом пиджаке с побелевшими кудрями и длинным красным носом. А все дело было в табаке, который тан предпочитал нюхать, а не курить. Сквозь толстые стекла очков он посмотрел на поздних посетителей. Бильбо стоял прямо перед ним, а Кили был за его спиной.  
Кабинет был просторным, светлое дерево чудесно гармонировало с мебелью из темного дерева. На стене висел акварельный портрет мамы Ферумбраса, который она лично здесь повесила. Повсюду цветы в вазах и чашках, такой сильный аромат, что сложно дышать.  
— Бильбо, — сказал тан. — Давненько я тебя не видел. А вы бараночки берите, не стесняйтесь. Что привело тебя в столь поздний час?  
— Дело, притом очень важное, — Бильбо улыбнулся, зачерпнув горсть сушек. — Нужно сыграть свадьбу.  
— Значит, свадьба? И когда же?  
— До моего дня рождения, — сказал Бильбо.  
Ферумбрас заглянул за спину Бэггинса, окинул гнома придирчивым взглядом и снова вернулся к хоббиту.  
— У нас еще не было однополых свадеб, — неуверенно заговорил Тук. — Не знаю, как это у гномов, но у нас такого еще не было. Как бы кто против не был.  
Бильбо поднял глаза к потолку, а Кили за его спиной прыснул от смеха. Бэггинс же взмолился всем Валлар.  
— Свадьба не моя, а Кили. Да и женится он на девушке.  
— О, тогда отлично. Обязательно найдем свободный денек как можно скорее, — тан сделал запись.  
— Свадьба? — Опала оказалась в мэрии, так как решила навестить своего родственника и немного ему понадоедать. — Бильбо, родной, ну наконец-то. Торину так повезло.  
Женщина потрепала Бильбо за щеку, а Кили даже не пытался сдержать смех. На женщине было платье цвета осенней листвы с белоснежным передником, на котором были вышиты подсолнухи. Её серые волосы заплетены в толстую косу.  
— Опала, я не собираюсь жениться, — Бэггинс потер щеку, когда старушка его отпустила.  
— Как так? Я думала, Торин обязательно сделает тебе предложение. Он уже пару дней каждое утро приходит в кузницу, не иначе готовит…  
— Я хочу жениться, достопочтенная Опала Тук, — подал голос Кили, вклиниваясь между Бильбо и женщиной. Бэггинс нахмурился. Больше походило на то, что юный гном не хотел, чтобы старушка выдала секрет Торина. Каждое утро проводит в местной кузне, значит.  
— На Бильбо? А как же Торин? — удивилась старушка.  
— Увы, но мое сердце украла одна прекрасная воительница.  
— А не рановато тебе жениться? — старушка подозрительно прищурила глаза.  
— Я уже совершеннолетний, — Кили распрямил плечи.  
— Двадцатое число свободно, — внезапно перебил Тан. — Самое то для свадьбы. Не забудьте привести невесту.

— И где вы были? — спросил Торин, стоило Бильбо и Кили переступить порог.  
Гномы и эльфийка потянулись в коридор посмотреть, что происходит. Все, конечно же, не уместились, поэтому часть бородатых лиц выглядывала из комнат.  
— Мы выбирали дату для свадьбы, — спокойно сказал Бильбо, и прежде чем кто-либо успел возмутиться, продолжил. — Конечно, все зависит от Тауриэль и ее решения. Но если что, торжество можно будет провести двадцатого числа.  
Тауриэль посмотрела на Кили и вспыхнула, сливаясь со своими волосами. А Торин нахмурился и сурово посмотрел сначала на племянника, потом на Бильбо.  
— Я не позволю, — строго отчеканил гном, сверкнув потемневшими синими глазами.  
— Ох, твоего мнения тут никто не спрашивал, тут только выбор Кили и Тауриэль, — ответил хоббит.   
Бильбо прошел в свою комнату, на ходу снимая серый сюртук. Торин последовал за ним и без вопросов зашел за хоббитом. И вот они снова оказались наедине.  
— Я не согласен на эту свадьбу, ты не можешь тут ничего решить…  
— Нет, это ты не можешь тут ничего решать, — перебил Бильбо. — В Шире твоя власть не распространяется. Так что, Ваше Высочество, просто порадуйтесь за племянника.  
— Она эльфийка. Я ни за что не породнюсь с остроухими.  
— Торин Дубощит, прекрати быть такой эгоистичной задницей, — повысил голос Бильбо.  
— Да как ты смеешь, — Торин тоже начал кричать.  
Они стояли в центре комнаты и смотрели друг на друга, пытаясь выиграть безмолвный поединок. Стоило одному не выдержать и отвести взгляд, как другой сразу же одержал бы победу. Благо, смотреть в удивительные глаза Дубощита было одно удовольствие.  
— Так и смею, — Бильбо нахмурился. — Он любит её, так почему бы им не сыграть свадьбу? Что плохого в этом? А если бы, к примеру, мне захотелось заключить с тобой брак, ты бы так же орал?  
— Ты другое дело.  
— Почему? У меня тоже острые уши, и, о ужас, я не гном!  
Они продолжали кричать друг на друга, забыв про остальных.  
Гномы собрались на кухне. Вместе с ними были Фродо и Тауриэль, которые взволнованно поглядывали в коридор, откуда слышались крики. Гномы привычно разместились по небольшой кухонке, с умом используя свободное место. А пока дядя не видит, усадили Фродо на стол. Тауриэль сидела рядом на стуле, возле неё стоял Кили, облокачиваясь на спинку.  
— Я впервые слышу, как дядя на кого-то кричит, — сказал малыш.  
Он хотел пойти успокоить взрослых, но ему не дали.Стоило малышу спустить ногу на пол, как гномы тут же усаживали его обратно на стол.  
— Бильбо уже как-то орал на Торина, и за дело, — сказал довольный Балин. — Торин тогда заболел и нарушил свое слово, взломщику это очень не понравилось.  
— Глупо вы придумали, — сказала Тауриэль, откидывая голову назад, чтобы лучше разглядеть Кили.  
— Это Бильбо предложил, — пожал плечами юный принц.  
Гномы еще пошутили по поводу криков. Вскоре все стихло. Минут десять ничего не происходило и Фродо испугался, вдруг что-то случилось. Но малыш не успел слезть со стола, как на кухне объявились крикуны.  
Оба выглядели растрепанными. Волосы Бильбо были взлохмачены больше обычного, ворот рубашки смят, а шейный платок почти развязался и сбился в бок. У Торина тоже волосы были не в лучшем состоянии. Одна из кос совсем распустилась. Оба были красными и дышали так, словно долго играли в догонялки.  
Фродо так и знал, что они подерутся. Но на удивление, Бильбо широко улыбался и даже подмигнул Кили.  
— Женитесь, я не против, — сказал Торин.  
Гномы радостно захлопали в ладоши, а Кили бросился обнимать дядю Бильбо, даже немного поднял его над землей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"Братство кольца", перевод Н.Григорьевой, В. Грущецкого


	22. 21. Звездный дождь

Пока все еще спали, Торин и Тауриэль сидели в гостиной. С первыми лучами солнца гном уже бодрствовал, как и эльфийская дева. Поэтому они решили не тратить время попусту. Эльфийка докладывала Торину о проблемах в Мглистых горах, гоблины снова расплодились и стали совершать набеги на ближайшие поселения. Элронд пытается их сдержать, но ему бы не помешала поддержка.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Торин. — На обратном пути мы задержимся у Элронда, чтобы договориться… Мы могли бы отправить хирд для зачистки.  
Размышлял вслух гном, рассматривая карту Средиземья на столе, которую он недавно одолжил у Бильбо. Тауриэль строго кивнула, соглашаясь с планом. Стоило обсудить тактику с Балином и Двалином, но это позже, когда проснутся.  
Торин не ненавидел Тауриэль, как это могло показаться. За десять лет король к ней привык. Её живой ум был полезен в военном деле, даже Двалин иногда спрашивал у неё совета. Она была прекрасным стратегом. И несмотря на все протесты и закостенелые традиции, эта женщина получила должность. Конечно, не такую высокую, как в Лесном Дворце, но она не жаловалась.  
Но позволить ей выйти замуж за королевского наследника Торин не мог. И как бы его любимый племянник ни пытался его уговорить, король был непреклонен.  
Но сейчас Торин сдался. И правда, плохо ли будет, если они поженятся в краю полуросликов? Дальше Шира этот брак будет недействителен. Бильбо был очень… убедителен. Торин улыбнулся, вспоминая их вчерашнюю ссору. Он был совсем не против подобных скандалов, если они будут заканчиваться жаркими поцелуями. А еще Дубощит никому не признается, но он бессовестно терял голову, стоит хоббиту так нагло схватить его за воротник и потянуть вниз на себя.  
В гостиную заглянул Фродо. В проеме была видна только его голова, голубые глаза внимательно осмотрели комнату и остановились на рыжей воительнице. Он глубоко вдохнул и зашел в комнату, пряча руки за спиной. Малыш встал перед девушкой и опустил глаза в пол. Тауриэль удивленно посмотрела на него, перевела взгляд на Торина и обратно.  
Вид у Фродо был потрепанный, несколько взъерошенный. Глаза заспанные, а кудри торчат непослушным гнездом. Одет все ещё в ночную пижаму, края бридж намокли от утренней росы. Ребенок вытянул вперед руку, в которой был зажат оранжевый цветок из садика Бильбо Бэггинса. Тауриэль смотрела на малыша, не зная, что делать.  
— Это тебе, — сказал ребенок, положив цветок на стол перед девушкой. — Мне бы хотелось, чтобы мы подружились.  
Головы он так и не поднял, но Торин видел, как покраснели его уши.  
— Спасибо, — сказала эльфийка, взяв цветок в руки. — Я бы тоже хотела дружить с тобой.  
Фродо резко поднял голову.  
— Правда-правда?  
— Правда, — улыбнулась девушка.  
Она выглядела довольной. Протянула свою тонкую ладонь с мозолями от оружия, а Фродо протянул к ней пухлую крошечную ладошку. Хоббитенок и эльфийка пожали руки.

— Дядя Бильбо, ты про это слышал? Лотто мне говорил, что они видели звездопад. Конечно, он та еще лживая задница…  
— Фродо, — хоббит так и замер на месте, пораженно уставившись на племянника. — Неужели не знаешь, что нельзя так говорить. Эру, от кого ты только их услышал? Надеюсь, не от наших гостей.  
— Ты вчера сказал, — с улыбкой ответил малыш.  
Бильбо покраснел и виновато посмотрел на сидящих за столом гномов и эльфийку.  
— Ты такие слова не запоминай, — Бильбо дотронулся до волос племянника, пропустив сквозь пальцы тонкую косичку с бусиной.  
Фродо послушно кивнул и продолжил уплетать завтрак за обе щеки. Сегодня Бильбо сделал для всех тыквенную кашу.  
— Ну что насчет звездопада? Вдруг мы еще успеем посмотреть, — спросил малыш, не сводя с дяди глаз.  
Бильбо потер подбородок, задумавшись над предложением. Торин, как и юный Бэггинс не отводили от него глаз.  
— Твой товарищ прав, — внезапно подала голос Тауриэль. — В это время года падение звезд напоминает настоящий дождь.  
Фродо улыбнулся внезапной поддержке. Эльфийка улыбнулась в ответ. Цветок, который утром ей подарил ребенок, девушка прикрепила к одежде. Бильбо даже сделал ей комплимент, сказав, что лучшего применения для его цветов и не придумаешь. Было неожиданно видеть дружбу между ними. Торин не мог вспомнить, видел ли он до этого их вместе.  
— Но боюсь, отсюда плохо будет видно из-за фонарей, — сказал Бильбо.  
— А если за Поясным Островом? — предложил Фродо.  
— Мы потом обратно устанем идти, будет уже очень поздно.  
— А если с ночевкой?  
Ребенок стучал ложкой по тарелке в волнительном ожидании вердикта. Бильбо не ответил, только поджал губы и снова задумался. Для него сложно было уходить куда-то с ночевкой.  
— Хорошо, только вам придется проследить, чтобы я ни на кого с утра пораньше не накинулся с мечом, — сдался хоббит.  
— Ура! — крикнул Фродо. — А можно ещё позвать Сэма, Мерри и Пиппина?  
— Можно, если их отпустят родители.

В итоге в поход должны были выйти после ужина перед закатом, а до этого все будет как обычно. В том числе и тренировка.Фродо уже окреп, поэтому дядя не стал его останавливать. Скоро у малышей должна быть контрольная тренировка, где они будут показывать, чему научились.  
Тауриэль стало интересно, что за тренировки проводят гномы, поэтому пошла с ними. Бильбо тоже решил пойти, он хотел посмотреть дом на дереве, который был почти готов.  
— Хочу посмотреть, как можно обставить их домик, чего принести, — ответил с улыбкой хоббит.  
Дети стали хвастаться перед взломщиком, какие приемы они выучили и как потрясающе они уже умеют драться. На скромный взгляд Торина, получалось у них прекрасно, как самые настоящие дети гор. Внезапно Тауриэль вышла вперед.  
— Нет, нет, нет, — покачала головой эльфийка. — Чему вы только научили детей?  
— А ты знаешь, как правильно? — рассердился Двалин.  
Но Тауриэль даже бровью не повела, привыкла к ругани начальника Королевской стражи.  
— Это же хоббиты, поэтому им должен подойти более легкий стиль битвы, — заметила девушка.  
— Мы их так уже несколько недель тренируем и все отлично выходит.  
— А можно еще лучше, — не отступала Тауриэль.  
— Дети предпочитают драться по-гномьи, — Двалин скрестил руки на груди, считая, что победа на его стороне.  
Торин только усмехнулся, когда Фродо поднял руку.  
— А мы бы хотели поучиться у леди Тауриэль, — сказал юный Бэггинс, остальные малыши закивали головой. Пока они слишком смущались заговорить с девушкой.  
Тауриэль самодовольно улыбнулась и подошла к детям, оттесняя Двалина.  
— Они соперники? — шепотом спросил Бильбо.  
Хоббит не отходил от короля и внимательно следил за происходящим. Торин смотрел, как его брат по оружию отошел в сторону и стал сверлить девушку убийственным взглядом. Это был сильный удар по его самолюбию.  
— В какой-то степени. Сейчас Двалин занимает место начальника Королевской стражи. И госпожа Тауриэль когда-то занимала такое же место в Лесном Дворце, — стал тихо пояснять Торин, склонив голову к голове взломщика. — Сейчас она в его подчинении, но все равно не упускает возможность похвастаться своими навыками. В то время Двалин делает тоже самое.  
— Почему не оставишь их?  
— Потому что это забавно.  
— Ох, так значит даже ты умеешь веселиться, — Бильбо хитро улыбнулся.  
— К вашему сведению, мастер Бэггинс, я прекрасно разбираюсь в веселье.  
— Однако мы так никого и не разыграли.  
Торин нахмурился. Он знал, что Бильбо так ничего и не вспомнил, а еще он знал, что Бильбо все записывает. Гному пришлось подавить надежду, которой хватало такой малой искры.  
— А есть идеи? — спросил Торин. Ему и правда была интересна мысль о розыгрыше в тандеме с хоббитом.  
— Есть одна, — улыбнулся Бильбо. — Но мне будет нужна твоя помощь.  
— Я весь к твоим услугам, ghivashel, — кивнул Дубощит с улыбкой на губах.  
— Звучит мило, что это значит?  
— Скажу вечером.  
— Только не забудь.  
Торин посмотрел на детей. Они расслабились и стали вести себя смелее, внимательно слушали указания воительницы. И каждый старался произвести на неё впечатление.  
— Только посмотрите, сколько у меня соперников, — фыркнул Кили, подойдя к дяде и хоббиту.  
— Да уж, на твоём месте я бы начал переживать, — улыбнулся Бильбо.  
— Фродо уже успел ей подарить цветы, так что да, я переживаю. А что я? Я дарил ей только изумруды, но ни одного цветка. — говорил юный гном, не переставая счастливо улыбаться.  
Конечно, он успел соскучиться по возлюбленной, а ещё его будоражила идея со свадьбой. Хоть Тауриэль и не дала своё согласие. Когда компания отправлялась на тренировку, их успела перехватить Опала. Она сказала, что подготовка уже началась. Все хоббиты, а именно Туки, очень обрадовались, что смогут погулять на свадьбе. В этом году, к сожалению, было заключено так мало браков. Старушка заметила сомнение эльфийки.  
— Не бойся, дочка, — улыбнулась Опала. — Свадьба дело серьезное, так что прими взвешенное решение.  
— Но вы же начали готовиться, — растерялась воительница.  
— Ничего страшного, сыграем другую свадьбу. Вот у нас есть парочка голубков, — старушка подмигнула Торину.  
Гном засмеялся, а Бильбо, который стоял рядом с ним, вспыхнул ярче его красных цветов.

После обеда Бильбо провел такие тщательные сборы, какие не проводились перед походом на Эребор. Теперь Торин даже радовался, что тогда Бильбо оказался в их компании спонтанно. Такими темпами Бильбо взял бы с собой весь Бэг Энд.  
Хоббит командовал гномами, что им стоит упаковать и взять с собой. Его властный голос разносился по норе. Указания сыпались на головы товарищей градом. Сам взломщик успел поменять воду уже засыхающим цветам, которые стояли в гостиной. Он знал, что их собрал Фродо, поэтому не спешил выкидывать.  
После пришли к выводу, что и поужинать можно на месте. Вспомнить старые добрые времена и сварить похлебку на всех, заодно и дети почувствуют атмосферу похода. Посмотрели, как правильно следует собираться и вести себя. На будущее. Вдруг пригодится.  
Оин перехватил Бильбо, пока тот ловко уворачивался среди гномов. Он проворно бегал по норе, умудряясь быть везде и всюду. Целитель поймал хоббита за руку и сразу же дотронулся до головы в том месте, где был шрам. Бильбо только ойкнул.  
— Можно снимать швы, — сказал Оин, отпуская взломщика. — Предлагаю сделать это сейчас, пока есть время, пойдем.  
Даже не дал подумать. Бильбо послушно пошел за гномом в его временную комнату. Торин пошел с ними, потому что хоббит попросил его постоять рядом для поддержки.  
Бильбо усадили на кровать. Оин завозился с инструментами, надел очки и стал готовиться.  
— Торин, зацепи ему волосы, чтобы не мешались, — бросил старик через плечо.  
На помощь целителю пришел Ори, неся в руках кастрюлю с кипятком. Пока они копошились с ножницами, Торин снял один зажим со своих кос. Бильбо прибрал свои волосы, облегчая гному работу. Дубощит бережно заколол кудри любимого и остался стоять рядом.  
Оин подошел к Бильбо с тампоном, рядом был Ори, который держал в руках полотенце, бинт, ножницы и какую-то мазь. Старик обработал шрам хоббита и взял в руки ножницы. Бильбо зажмурился и протянул руку, Торин не раздумывая перехватил его ладонь и крепко сжал.  
— Торин, — заворчал целитель. — Отойди немного, ты загораживаешь свет.  
Оин проворно стал снимать шов. Все дело заняло минуту, не больше. После он еще раз обработал рану, светлую полоску шрама, едва заметную, и наложил повязку.  
— Все, друг, — сказал Оин, придирчиво осматривая свою работу. — Как новенький.

И вот все гномы нагружены: кто одеялом, кто теплыми вещами, кто едой. Детям доверили нести подушки. Когда компания была готова и уже выходила на улицу, возникла проблема.  
— Мне так плохо, — пожаловался Кили. — Боюсь, мне совсем поплохеет.  
— Неужели? — протянул Бильбо, который ближе всех стоял к молодому гному.  
Все уже толпились во дворе, хоббит стоял перед входной дверью, а Кили остался в проходе. Принц хмурил брови, словно ему и правда было больно. Но больным он не выглядел.  
Никто, конечно же, ему не поверил. Кили выглядел точно так же как утром: ни бледности, не покрасневших глаз.  
— Да, видно, что ему очень плохо, — подал голос Фили, даже не взглянув на брата.  
— Хорошо, тогда оставайся, — сказал Бильбо.  
— Было бы чудесно, если бы Тау осталась присмотреть за мной. Вдруг что-то серьезное? — предложил Кили, стараясь тщательно скрыть улыбку.  
Послышались смешки. Теперь стало предельно понятно, почему юношу сразил внезапный недуг. Бильбо обернулся и посмотрел на эльфийку, которая стояла ближе всех к калитке.  
— Если Тауриэль будет не против, — сказал хоббит.  
Девушка бросила взгляд на своего любимого и кивнула. Она сняла с плеч рюкзак и протянула Двалину.  
— Если что-то серьезное, то и правда лучше я присмотрю, — подтвердила девушка.  
Торину оставалось только поражаться, как ей удается держать лицо таким серьезным. Эльфийка прошла к двери. Она перекинулась с Бильбо еще парой слов, а после с Кили скрылась в норе.  
— И мы сделаем вид, что поверили? — спросил шепотом Торин, когда взломщик поравнялся с ним.  
— Именно так мы и сделаем, — Бильбо толкнул легко под бок гнома и обернулся к остальным. — Что ж, начнем наш поход!

Идти решили через Бобровый брод, где несколько дней назад они любовались светлячками. Затем выйти к мосту, обогнуть примостные поля и выйти к Поясному Острову. Проводником снова был Бильбо. Было понятно, что Шир он знает как свои пять пальцев. Им встретилась парочка хоббитов, но, видимо, они были не Туки, поэтому предпочитали игнорировать Бэггинса и толпу гномов за его спиной.  
На горизонте блеснула вода. Как понял Торин, они должны были пройти недалеко от того места, где чуть не утонул Фродо.  
— Они сказали, что оставили там на берегу ракушки, — сетовал Бильбо. — Все-таки они так долго их собирали, обидно будет, если пропадут.  
Ракушки все также лежали на берегу, на том самом месте, где их оставили. Дети быстро напихали украшения в карманы, а на спокойную реку даже не посмотрели. Ракушки были темные, самых разных оттенков: от светло-рыжего до фиолетового и иссиня черного. Большая часть была побита, но дети все равно продолжали набивать ими карманы.

Вышли на просторную поляну, окруженную деревьями. На востоке виднелись холмы, а на западе река. Когда Бильбо объявил, что они пришли, гномы стали скидывать рюкзаки. Солнце уже начало клониться к горизонту, еще немного и скроется за холмами.  
Глоин вместе с братом быстро развели костер, Бомбур занимался готовкой. Он должен был состряпать чисто гномий ужин, чтобы удивить малышей. Бильбо с детьми отошел на край поляны. Хоббитята насобирали цветов, а теперь вплетали их в волосы взломщика.  
Торин замер. В руках он все еще держал хворост для костра, но взгляд был прикован к полурослику. Как гном не догадался раньше. Он все эти дни пытался сделать для хоббита подарок, но так и не пришел к нужному варианту. Ничто не подойдет для Бильбо лучше, чем цветы. Крошечные желтые и розовые бутоны блестели на солнце золотом. Повязка была едва заметна в буйстве кудрей, видна была только тонкая полоска бинта.  
Да, Торин не любил цветы и не мог понять, почему полурослики так с ними носятся. Но сейчас цветы в волосах Бильбо выглядели красивее любого украшения в сокровищнице Эребора. И выглядело это естественно, как будто так и было заведено.  
— Торин, мы все еще ждем хворост, — крикнул Двалин.  
Торин качнул головой, стряхивая внезапное оцепенение, и отошел к товарищам. У Короля-Под-Горой появилась идея для подарка.  
Час ушел на то, чтобы приготовить рагу на всех. Бильбо все это время играл с детьми. Рядом протекал ручей. Взломщик одолжил у Ори бумагу, соорудил несколько корабликов и пустил по воде. До Торина доносился радостный смех детей. Он с Двалином и Балином курили, дожидаясь ужина.  
Когда солнце дотронулось до горизонта, Бомбур раздал всем миски с похлебкой. Гномы уже устали урчать животами, поэтому с радостью накинулись на еду. И Бильбо с улыбкой взял плошку и принялся есть. Только малышам рагу пришлось не по вкусу. Они немного похлебали, а после тоскливо мешали варево.  
— Съешьте еще по три ложки, а то у вас не будет сил смотреть на звезды. Да и сладости достанутся только гномам, — сказал Бильбо.  
Он быстрее всех съел свою порцию. Дети сделали еще усилие, съели по несколько ложек. Бильбо их похвалил, а после достал из своих закромов большой на вид сверток, но хоббит держал его легко. Бильбо показал детям содержимое, те радостно воскликнули и побежали к сложенному хворосту. Каждый нашел себе по крепкой, но тонкой веточке.  
Из свертка малыши вытащили что-то белое и воздушное на вид, а после побежали к костру. Гномы же окружили Бильбо, чтобы узнать, что он дал детям.  
— Эта такое суфле, — стал объяснять хоббит, раздавая сладость друзьям. — Одна женщина из Бри его делает, я всегда у нее заказываю. Еще вкуснее будет, если вы поджарите на огне.  
Гномы с интересом отвлеклись на нечто новое, кроме Торина. Уже темнело. Дубощит переглянулся с полуросликом и тот ему кивнул. Так Король-Под-Горой скрылся среди деревьев, доставая из своего рюкзака темно-синий плащ.

Бильбо придумал интересный розыгрыш. Он должен будет рассказать страшную историю, которую сочинил несколько часов назад. Страшилка о жуткой тени, что поселилась среди деревьев. По ночам тень выходит на охоту. Она лакомится зверьками и птичками, но иногда, если удавалось, похищала загулявшихся хоббитов.  
Торин ждал условного сигнала. Бильбо должен был рассмеяться, только тогда гном мог начать действовать. Шуметь в лесу, ломать ветки и перекидывать камни.  
Гном повеселился, пугая друзей, а когда затих, услышал взволнованные голоса. Гномы стали перешептываться, а дети громко спорить. Вдруг и правда в этом лесу водится страшная тень.  
— Это же просто байка, — раздался звонкий голос Бильбо.  
Торин сквозь деревья увидел его силуэт на фоне вечернего костра. Хоббит бесстрашно подошел ближе к кромке деревьев.  
— Видите, — взломщик развел руками. — Здесь никого нет.  
Теперь был выход Торина. Чтобы плащ не узнали, он вывернул его наизнанку, натянул капюшон на лицо и выскочил из укрытия, оставаясь в тени. Он схватил полурослика со спины, а потом ловко закинул на плечо. Хоббит удивленно вскрикнул и стал отбиваться, совсем не сильно. Гном все еще помнил, как больно Бильбо мог ударить.  
Они скрылись за деревьями. Торин убежал подальше, чтобы их не так просто было найти. Снял капюшон и огляделся, погони не было. Видимо, даже гномы испугались загадочной тени.  
— Кхм, Торин, — позвал Бильбо.  
Он все еще спокойно лежал на плече гнома.  
— Да, — отозвался Торин.  
— Ты уже можешь меня отпустить.  
Гном спохватился и аккуратно поставил полурослика на землю. Бильбо поправил пиджак. Тут в лесу послышались голоса, звали мастера Бэггинса.  
— Надо спрятаться, — сказал Бильбо и потянул за собой Торина.  
Они скрылись за поваленным деревом. Гном накинул часть своего плаща на Бильбо, чтобы их не нашли так быстро. Хоббит прислушивался к голосам, нельзя было переиграть. Была цель разыграть, а не напугать. Торин выглядывал сквозь ветки деревьев. У нескольких гномов были в руках фонари, дети шли рядом, держась за руки взрослых.  
— Думаю, скоро нужно будет выходить, — сказал Бильбо.  
Он повернул голову к Торину, гном не успел отодвинуться. Поэтому лицо Бильбо оказалось слишком близко. Хоббит улыбнулся, а гному пришлось приложить все силы, чтобы отстраниться. Его глаза светились в полумраке, притягивая все внимание к себе, а на лице такая самоуверенная улыбка. Самый настоящий мальчишка, который упивается своими шалостями. Торин так и порывался прижаться губами к покрасневшим щекам. Но как бы он ни хотел поцеловать сейчас взломщика, не мог.  
Потому что первый шаг нужно было сделать Бильбо. Хоббиту должно быть комфортно рядом с гномом. И Торин готов был ждать сколько угодно, ведь он не хотел его напугать или оттолкнуть своей настойчивостью.  
— Тогда пойдем, — он поднялся и подал руку взломщику, помогая встать.  
Бильбо принял помощь, оглянулся и громко крикнул:  
— Я здесь!  
Он хотел пойти навстречу друзьям, но Торин удержал его, не отпуская руку. Он успел накинуть капюшон.  
Гномы быстро побежали на выручку своему другу. Фродо вырвался из руки Фили, быстрее всех добежал до дяди, вытащил свой деревянный меч и со всей силы ударил оружием по ноге тени. Торин сразу же отпустил Бильбо и отошел на несколько шагов.  
— Не трогать дядю Бильбо, — малыш встал перед дядей, выставив вперед оружие.  
— Тихо, герой, — усмехнулся взломщик.  
Он опустился на колени перед малышом и опустил вниз его меч. Торин скинул с лица капюшон.  
— Торин? — удивился Фили.  
— Представляешь? — сказал хоббит. — Как же я напугался, а потом смотрю… надо же, твой дядя.

Спустя полчаса все уже смеялись возле костра и жарили зефир. Бильбо расстелил покрывала возле костра так, что каждый смог любоваться звездами, но при этом греться возле огня. Также он везде раскидал одеяла, чтобы если кто замерз — сразу же укрылся.  
Детей быстро сморило, они улеглись кучей-малой, укрываясь одним одеялом. А вот гномы подозрительно быстро уснули и стали неестественно громко храпеть. Торина за проступок оставили в дозоре. Бильбо сел рядом под боком.  
— А на звезды практически и не посмотрели, — усмехнулся Бильбо, взглянув на спящих.  
Торин поднял голову и посмотрел на небо. Луны не было, поэтому звезды ярко горели на черном небе. Эарендиль терялся среди огней ночи. Бильбо тоже поднял голову. Сразу вспоминается поход, после скалы Каррок Бильбо всегда подсаживался ближе к Торину. Гном перевел на него взгляд. Серые глаза сияли во мраке, как холодный драгоценный турмалин. Звезды переливались в глазах, как блики на гранях камня.  
— Расскажешь, что значит то слово? — спросил хоббит.  
— Сокровище всех сокровищ, — ответил Торин, укрывая взломщика своим плащом.  
— Неужели, — Бильбо выглядел удивленным. — Значит, сокровище.  
— Всех сокровищ, — поправил Торин.  
Бильбо засмеялся и лег на спину, гном последовал его примеру. Они ведь пришли полюбоваться звездами. Хотя Торин предпочел бы смотреть на взломщика.  
— О, смотри, — хоббит ткнул пальцем в небо. — Это созвездие тыквы.  
— Созвездие тыквы? — усмехнулся Торин, пока Бильбо устраивался на его плече.  
— Не веришь? Вот же она, пять ярких звезд. Это тыква была такая большая и красивая, что сам Илуватар попросил её у хоббитов. Мы конечно же отдали, раз сам Илуватар. Он забрал тыкву и поместил её на небеса. Чего смеешься? Каждый хоббит знает эту историю.  
Бильбо еще рассказывал про различные съедобные созвездия. В какой-то момент хоббит перевернулся и лег на грудь гнома. Взломщик положил руку под голову и стал разглядывать короля, а король смотрел в ответ. Повязка на голове Бильбо сбилась, но шрам все равно оставался прикрытым. Не хватало ещё, чтобы он занес инфекцию.  
Гном не мог сказать точно сколько они так лежали, возможно, целую вечность. В один момент Бильбо улыбнулся, слегка поднимая уголки губ, и подвинулся ближе к гному. А потом прижался к колючей щеке и прошел путь к губам Дубощита. Король затаил дыхание, в ожидании, что последует дальше.  
Торин приподнялся на локте, а другой рукой дотронулся до волос хоббита, задевая цветы.  
Как описать эти поцелуи? Торин не знал. Но за них он готов был отдать что угодно. Ради одного легкого прикосновения к губам Бильбо гном готов снова вернуть Эребор и ждать десять лет.  
Торин не давил, он позволял хоббиту медленно изучать, шаг за шагом узнавать друг друга.  
Удивительно, но даже громкий храп спящих гномов не убил романтику. Бильбо засмеялся прямо в губы Торина, когда Бомбур особо громко всхрапнул, бормоча что-то нечленораздельное. Хоббит выпутал из кудрей один цветок и заложил его за ухо гнома. Дубощит тоже не сдержал улыбки и снова прижался к раскрытым губам.  
Первые поцелуи были смазанными. В первый раз все было так быстро и невинно, что Торин не сразу смог все осознать. Второй поцелуй наоборот был наполнен непонятной и неожиданной страстью, да и не могли они долго целоваться, когда в соседней комнате их обсуждали остальные. Сейчас Торин мог не торопясь целовать своего взломщика. Проводить языком по приоткрытым губам, ловя рваные вздохи. Провести след по скуле и поцеловать заостренное ушко. Бильбо подавил стон и сильнее вцепился в плечи гнома, удобнее устраиваясь на его коленях.  
— Торин, — прошептал хоббит, едва ворочая языком.  
И за этот треснувший от желания голос гном готов был расстаться со всем своим золотом. Только бы его сокровище всех сокровищ было в руках, как сейчас. Торин положил ладонь на талию взломщика, теснее прижимая к себе.  
— Скажи то слово еще раз, — попросил Бильбо, когда губы гнома снова нашли его.  
— Ghivashel, — задыхаясь, сказал Торин.  
— Ghivashel, — повторил между поцелуями взломщик. — Как бы я хотел, чтобы ты меня еще поучил этому языку.  
Торин усмехнулся и отстранился. Бильбо смотрел на него помутневшим взглядом. Его щеки, уши и губы покраснели. Он улыбнулся и переместил свои изящные ладошки на шею гнома. Мастер Бэггинс выглядел счастливым. И у Торина внутри разливалось приятное тепло от осознания, что он сам стал причиной этого счастья.  
Бильбо снова потянулся к гному, но в этот раз Дубощит поцеловал его настолько целомудренно, насколько смог.  
— Ты устал, — констатировал факт Торин.  
— Совсем нет, — соврал Бильбо.  
Гном улыбнулся, стянул хоббита со своих колен и усадил рядом.  
— Я все равно буду в дозоре всю ночь, так что мои колени к твоим услугам, — сказал Дубощит.  
Бильбо внимательно посмотрел на Торина, но все же кивнул и в одно мгновение устроился под боком. Голову устроил на бедрах, что так щедро пожертвовал ему гном. Король снял с плеч темный плащ и снова укрыл им хоббита.  
— Знаешь, я пытался не спать, думал, смогу запомнить. Но нет. Это чувство, оно сильнее меня, — пробормотал Бильбо, зевая.  
Как он ни старался, его все равно клонило в сон. Потяжелевшие за насыщенный день веки закрывали сверкающие глаза.  
— Спи, душа моя, — Торин погладил мягкие кудри. — Завтра будет новый день.  
Гном поднял голову и увидел звездопад, который лучше всего описывал состояние его души.


	23. 22. Хлопоты

_Пахло кровью. Бильбо с трудом подавил в себе рвотный позыв. Так сильно его мутило, почти выворачивало наизнанку. Запах становился плотнее, совсем как густой туман. Он чувствовал кровь на коже, языке, в глотке, легких и где-то глубоко внутри себя._  
 _Хоббит плотно сжал челюсти и попытался прикрыть открытую рану, только бы остановить кровь. Он действовал на ощупь, потому что видел только пульсирующую тьму._  
 _— Лежи тихо, — просит Бильбо._  
 _Но все бесполезно, только пальцы тонут в горячей обжигающей крови. Хоббит плачет, потому что ему никогда еще не было так страшно. Он пытался, ведь так сильно старался все исправить! Но он лишь бесполезный полурослик, которому нечего делать на войне._  
 _— Бильбо._  
— Бильбо.  
 _Как много крови! Взломщику кажется, что еще немного и он потеряет сознание. Дышать становилось совсем нечем, грудь словно взяли в тиски. Только бы вдохнуть свежий воздух._  
— Махал, что с ним?  
— Бильбо, просыпайся!  
 _С такими ранами не живут, весь живот распорот, словно на бойне. Как же хоббит будет жить без него?_  
— Бильбо, вставай!  
Хоббита хорошенько тряхнуло, и он открыл глаза. Бильбо увидел перед собой незнакомое взволнованное лицо. Неизвестный сжимал плечи полурослика, видимо, именно он пытался разбудить. Бэггинсу стоило бы испугаться, но страха не было. Только синие глаза, которые были везде и всюду.  
— Кто… что… где я? — Бильбо не отводил взгляда от чужих васильковых глаз.  
Хоббит все еще отчетливо ощущал вкус и запах крови. Но о чем был сон? Он не помнил.  
Бильбо отвернулся и огляделся, рассеянно щурясь. Они были на поляне, солнце только начинало подниматься над рекой. Роса еще серебряными звездами рассыпалась по траве и по закрытым осенним бутонам полевых цветов.  
Рядом было еще много незнакомых мужчин, они стояли подальше. Возможно, чтобы дать Бильбо больше воздуха.  
— Его же всего трясет, — послышались по сторонам встревоженные голоса.  
— Он бледный как полотно!  
Незнакомец дотронулся до щеки хоббита. Какая горячая у него была рука, как раскаленные камни на июльском солнце. Бильбо невольно поддался теплу, прижимаясь щекой к раскрытой ладони. Было холодно, хоббит дрожал.  
— Дядя Бильбо, — раздался тонкий голос.  
На хоббита смотрел ребенок, большие голубые глаза были на мокром месте. Мужчина отстранился от Бильбо, стоило хоббитенку подойти ближе.  
— Тебя я знаю, — сказал Бэггинс, не отрывая взгляда от малыша.  
Фродо подбежал к дяде и крепко обнял его за шею. Бильбо растерянно погладил черные кудри. Он никак не мог избавиться от ощущения пустоты и потери. Только дыхание пришло в норму. Хоббит посмотрел на незнакомца. Какие необычные глаза.

Они позавтракали на природе. Подогрели на огне овощи и заварили травяной чай. Бильбо внимательно слушал рассказ гномов. Он уже успел прийти в себя и от сна не осталось воспоминаний. Забыл, словно это был самый обычный кошмар.  
Хоббит был рад, что решился пойти в поход. Потому что малыши выглядели счастливыми, даже несмотря на то, что Бильбо заставил всех с утра поволноваться. Фродо с друзьями отвлекали дядю, расспрашивая о травах.  
Торин, как звали того незнакомца, постоянно осматривал хоббита взволнованным взглядом. Что-то такое было в этих синих глазах, что-то очень важное, но Бильбо не мог вспомнить. Когда остальная часть компании занимались детьми, Дубощит отошел в сторону и открыл блокнот. Неожиданно для хоббита гном вложил между страниц цветок рудбекии.  
После завтрака гномы стали тренировать детей. Бэггинс сидел в стороне и наблюдал, ему не очень нравилась эта идея с боями. Но детям было весело, поэтому он промолчал. Хоббитята довольно проворно держались, было ясно, что они делают это не в первый раз.  
Собрали вещи и отправились в обратный путь. Бильбо собирался взять что-нибудь тяжелое, чтобы не напрягать гномов. Но юный Фили и Ори отвлекли его, задавая вопросы о всякой ерунде. Например, как быстро растет шерстка на ногах и как за ней принято ухаживать. Бильбо совсем растерялся и прямо у него из-под носа умыкнули котелок и последние сумки с оставшейся провизией.  
Так мистер Бэггинс опомнился последним и оказался в конце процессии. Его одиночество скрасили все те же молодые гномы. Фили шел по правую руку, а слева устроился Ори. Первый постоянно норовил закинуть руку на плечо хоббита. Бильбо оставалось только не терять нить разговора и наблюдать за просыпающейся природой. Дети после тренировки не останавливались ни на секунду, они бегали и прыгали между гномами. То забегали в самое начало процессии, то в хвост, чтобы помахать Бильбо рукой.  
По дороге зашли в таверну и перекусили еще раз, потому что овощи малыши съели неохотно. Бильбо хотел всех угостить, но гномы на него рассердились. Поэтому вышло так, что именно гномы скинулись на сытный второй завтрак. Дети нагло заказали себе десерт и объелись сладким яблочным пирогом.  
Хоббит сидел вместе с Дубощитом и наблюдал, как Бомбур учил ловить ртом конфеты. Остальные гномы подначивали и совсем не обращали внимание на молчащую парочку.  
Народа в таверне больше не было. Только компания, занявшая несколько столов, сонная официантка и хозяин, который внимательно следил за порядком. Утром здесь Бильбо и не бывал. В юности заходил с друзьями пропустить две-три кружки эля перед сном, но то дела давно минувших дней. А интерьер остался все тем же. Пузатые бутылки в шкафах, старенькие, но всегда чистые столы. Повсюду поздние поникшие цветы.  
Торин хмурился и, видимо, думал о чём-то ужасно серьезном. Бильбо не решался начать пустую болтовню, он неловко повел плечами и отпил ещё чаю.  
— Это был кошмар? — спросил гном.  
Бильбо даже вздрогнул, так неожиданно прозвучал чужой голос.  
— Прости, о чем ты? — переспросил хоббит.  
— Тебе снился кошмар? — повторил Торин, но на собеседника не смотрел. Словно кидание конфетами через стол было намного занятнее.  
— Наверное, — Бильбо тоже смотрел на летающую еду и как дети никак не могли ловко поймать сладости, в отличии от круглого рыжего гнома. — Признаться, я совсем не помню, что мне снилось.  
— Но это точно было чем-то страшным, — Торин говорил не спеша, делая глубокие паузы между словами. — Ты кричал.  
— Что я делал? — Бильбо посмотрел на Дубощита. — Я вас напугал?  
— Если честно, то да. Я испугался, как и остальные. Ты кричал что-то неразборчивое. Но мы уже не спали, поэтому не переживай так.  
Бильбо кивнул, но ему все равно было стыдно, что заставил всех волноваться. Торин нахмурил широкие брови, сетка глубоких морщин прорезала открытый лоб.  
— Мне кажется, что подобные сны уже снились. Ужасно страшные, но я никогда их не запоминаю, — признался Бильбо.  
Торин отвёл взгляд от компании и посмотрел на полурослика. Синие глаза внимательно взглянули на лицо хоббита.  
— Фродо сказал мне, что ты уже так кричал.  
— Ах он маленький болтун, — улыбка у хоббита вышла натянутой.  
— Он рассказал только мне, — Торин наклонил голову к Бильбо и понизил голос. — А я обещаю забрать эту тайну с собой в могилу.  
— Ох, спасибо, наверное.  
— Может, тебе снились гномы? Раз ты никак не можешь запомнить, — предположил Торин, цвета темной ночи волосы волной спустились по плечам и коснулись неопрятных кудрей полурослика.  
Бильбо уже рассказали про теорию о проклятье Махала. Хоббит задумался.  
— И правда, может быть мне в кошмарах снятся гномы. Может это даже ты, — стал рассуждать хоббит с улыбкой.  
— Я настолько страшный?  
— Нет, если не хмуришься.  
— А если так? — спросил Торин.  
Он попытался придать лицу нейтральное выражение, было видно, что он прикладывает усилия. Бильбо сощурился и стал рассматривать его лицо, специально делал это очень медленно, словно анализируя каждую черту. После хоббит кивнул и сказал.  
— Не страшный, совсем нет. Даже наоборот… очень красивый…

До дома добрались быстро. Бильбо прищурился, когда увидел, как над Бэг Эндом клубится серый дым. А потом он нахмурился, когда увидел, что дым идет из его домика. Хоббит первым подбежал к норе. Торин попытался его остановить, но Бильбо проворно проскользнул под его рукой. А когда он открыл дверь, в лицо ему ударил запах гари, а глаза заслезились. Бэггинс прикрыл нос рукавом и прошел вглубь норы, а именно на кухню.  
— Что тут творится? — крикнул Бильбо, открывая окно нараспашку. На языке сразу же ощутился горький привкус, хоббит закашлял.  
После он схватил полотенце и стал вытеснять дым на улицу.  
— О, Бильбо, друг, прости нас, — сказала эльфийка, помогая хоббиту руками выгнать дым из дома.  
— Что случилось? — спросил хоббит.  
Он пытался осмотреть свою чудесную кухоньку, надеясь, что ничего не сгорело. Но среди дыма хоббит едва мог что-то разглядеть, только глаза начали слезиться.  
— Мы хотели тебя порадовать и решили приготовить завтрак, — сказал юный гном.  
— Потом все объясните, а сейчас уходите, — проворчал Бильбо, когда понял, что ситуация не критичная. Он закатал рукава и треснул полотенцем по мягкому месту гнома.

Бильбо поставил на стол большую светло-зеленую тарелку, доверху наполненную жаренными кабачками с сыром, приправленными чесноком. Дети помогли разнести по гостям чай. Когда Бильбо более-менее смог привести кухню в порядок, быстро сделал перекус, чтобы гости не голодали. Но в доме все еще витал горелый запах, это особенно чувствовалось в столовой.  
Малыши с удовольствием ели уже третий завтрак, но гномы едва ли осилили пару кусков. Они держались за животы и жаловались, что сил есть больше нет. Только Бомбур не отказался от дополнительной порции.  
— Бильбо, прости, — в сотый раз сказал Кили. — Тау меня отговаривала, сказала, что нельзя на твою кухню без тебя ходить.  
— Но ты все же пошел, — сделал вывод Бильбо, садясь за стол между Торином и его старшим племянником.  
— Да, пошел. Мы хотели вас порадовать и приготовить оладьи к вашему приходу.  
— Ты умеешь готовить оладьи? — спросил хоббит, свернул кабачок трубочкой и быстро засунул в рот.  
— Ну я видел, как ты готовишь несколько раз. Выглядело несложно.  
Бильбо засмеялся, откинувшись на спинку стула. Он заметил, как остальные гномы снисходительно и с некой отеческой заботой смотрели на самонадеянного гнома.  
— Кстати, можете меня поздравить, Тау согласилась выйти за меня, — улыбнулся Кили.  
— Соболезнуем, — сказал Фили.  
Тауриэль улыбнулась, но стоило Кили возмутиться и на нее посмотреть, как девушка сразу же нахмурилась и покачала головой. Фили же только нагло улыбался, поглаживая короткую бороду. Золотые волосы были в полнейшем беспорядке, только косы еще сохраняли какое-то подобие аккуратности.  
— Надо тогда будет сходить к госпоже Опале и предупредить, что девушка согласилась, — сказал Торин между делом. К еде он так и не притронулся, как и к чаю, который уже успел остыть.  
— Как славно, — обрадовался хоббит. — Я на свадьбах и не бывал особо, всего пару раз. У старины Гэмджи да у Линды.  
Кто-то из гномов поперхнулся кабачком. Фродо же с малышами отпросились покататься на качелях, пока не пойдут к Опале. Бильбо разрешил, только наказал привести себя в порядок, переодеться и причесаться.  
— Я что-то не так сказал? — спросил Бильбо, когда дети ушли.  
— Разве у тебя не было отношений с этой девушкой? — удивился Глоин.  
— Вы о ней знаете? — хоббит осмотрел гномов.  
— Да, встречались на дне рождение уважаемой Опалы, — сказал Торин. — Она-то и рассказала, что вы чуть не поженились.  
В голосе Дубощита словно сквозила обида, хоть внешне его лицо ничего не выражало.  
— Все так и было, — кивнул Бильбо. — Но все же, в чем проблема?  
— Как ты смог выстоять свадьбу своей любимой? — спросил Кили.  
— Да я и не стоял особо, чаще сидел. Я, знаете, тогда потянул лодыжку, даже танцевать не мог, — сказал Бильбо, припоминая праздник. — Было обидно, потому что танцевать я, знаете ли, люблю.  
Торин кивнул, словно с этим соглашаясь.  
— Как ты только решился туда пойти? — спросил Нори, отвлекая внимание от Дубощита.  
— Я получил приглашение от Линды, — спокойно ответил хоббит, пожав плечами.  
Гномы дружно ахнули и стали причитать, какая она жестокая женщина. Бильбо только рассмеялся такому заявлению. Линда — жестокая женщина?  
— Что смешного? — теперь гномы ничего не понимали.  
— Само заявление, что эта женщина жестокая, до абсурдного смешно. Почему вы вообще так решили?  
— Но разве не жестоко пригласить былую любовь на свою же свадьбу? — спросил Бофур, нахмурив брови. Шапка сползла на лоб, поэтому гному пришлось её поправлять.  
— Нет… — неуверенно ответил хоббит.  
Фили, который сидел слева от Бильбо, положил руку полурослику на плечо.  
— Дружище, но разве тебе не хотелось разорвать в клочья её жениха?  
— Что?! — хоббит шокировано уставился на гнома. — У вас так принято на свадьбах?  
— Если твоя любовь выходит за другого, то подобное имеет место быть, — пожал плечами юноша.  
Бильбо все еще не понимал, но как же хорошо, что на помощь ему пришел Торин.  
— Гномы по своей натуре ужасно ревнивы. Представить, что тот, кого ты когда-то любил, все же предпочел другого, больно.  
— О, — дошло до хоббита. — Но у нас совсем не так. Все-таки какие мы с вами разные, даже удивительно. А насчёт Линды… Я был рад, что она обрела свое счастье, которое я ей дать не смог.  
— В каком смысле? Ты просто так взял её и отпустил? — спросил Ори.  
— Конечно. Она была дорога мне, поэтому как я мог привязать её к себе? Я отчего-то знал, что не смогу подарить ей большую и дружную семью. Посмотрите на меня. Убежал в приключения, из меня был бы ужасный муж.  
— Отличный муж! — сказал Глоин. — Ты ведь отправился отвоевывать великое гномье королевство.  
— Думается мне, что для гномов и эльфов любовь доказывают великими подвигами и свершениями, — сказал Бильбо, стуча пальцами по пустой кружке.  
— Конечно, сразить сотни орков, чтобы доказать, что достоин быть с ней, — ответил Кили.  
— Но ты ведь не сразил… — сказал его брат.  
— Тссс, сейчас не об этом, — шикнул темноволосый принц.  
Бильбо улыбнулся. И правда гномы совсем другие, такие необычные, но удивительные.  
— Но хоббиты не любят подвигов. От них одни беспокойства. Еще и обед пропустишь.  
— Как же вы доказываете любовь?  
— А разве любовь нужно доказывать? Мы просто любим. Иногда чувства угасают, и мы расстаемся добрыми друзьями. Иногда проживаем вместе целый век. Мы завариваем чай дорогому хоббиту и укрываем его теплым пледом, пока за окном воет ветер. Неловко танцуем вместе или просто дурачимся, превращаясь в маленьких детей. Как-то так мы любим.  
Гномы ничего не ответили, только переглянулись.

— Пойдем сейчас к Опале и предупредим, что ты согласилась, — сказал хоббит. — А еще я думаю, тебе нужно будет платье. Сшить его точно не успеют, а вот перешить — запросто.  
— Но у меня нет подходящего платья, — расстроилась Тауриэль, поправляя волосы, которые были заплетены в высокий хвост.  
На ней был простой светло-зеленый костюм. Чистая рубашка без единой складки, поверх жилет, который идеально сидел на её ладной фигуре. Темно-зеленые штаны из хлопка, а на ногах ничего. Гномы хотя бы ходили по норе в своих теплых носках, а эта женщина предпочитала ходить босой. Бильбо это одобрял, но в то же время переживал, как бы она не простыла.  
— У меня есть, — Бильбо открыл дверь в ее комнату. — Ну точнее, не у меня, а у мамы оставалось свадебное платье. Очень красивое, на тот случай, если я захочу обзавестись невестой, но как видишь…  
С Тауриэль в комнате стало уютнее. Хоть у неё было и немного вещей, чувствуется, что здесь кто-то живет. Дорожный мешок возле кровати, раскрытая на столе книжка, свежие цветы. Хоббит открыл шкаф. Там в мешке на вешалке хранилось платье. В самом шкафу были разбросаны каштаны против вредной моли. Бильбо быстро вытащил платье и показал Тауриэль, та только восхищенно вздохнула.  
Это было нежное сливочное свадебное платье с лентами оттенка дымчатой розы. Подол в фиалковых кружевах. Корсет такого же ласкового фиолетового цвета. Опала рассказывала, что ни на одной хоббитянке не видела такого красивого свадебного наряда.  
— Мама сама его сшила, — с гордостью сказал Бильбо.  
— Как красиво, — восхищенно сказала Тауриэль и дотронулась до ткани. — Не думаю, что мне подобное подойдет. Платья — это не мое.  
— Глупости, — махнул рукой Бильбо. — А если не понравится как перешьют, никто не запретит тебе надеть штаны. Пойдем. Только нужно будет Кили взять, все же ему тоже нужен костюм. Не пойдёт же он под венец в своих лохмотьях.

Хоббиты вовсю готовились к празднеству. Уже стали расставлять столы и решать, какие блюда куда ставить. Сложно было понять, кто руководил с виду таким хаотичным процессом. Но точно было ясно, что многие хоббиты прониклись энтузиазмом. Везде успели поставить вазы для свежих пионов, которые срежут утром важного дня. Бодрые леди обсуждали, в чем придут на праздник, а их кавалеры предвкушали веселые танцы. А вкусную еду ждали все вместе.  
Гуляния решили устроить на равнинах западного удела близ Кроличьих холмов, как их называли детишки. Бильбо вместе с Фродо, Тауриэль и Кили спешили помочь. Остальных детей отвели по домам. Гномы тоже вызвались, но Бэггинс их отговорил и предложил лучше подумать в срочном порядке о подарке для новобрачных, а заодно позаботиться об ужине. Неловко было просить гостей готовить, но хоббит предполагал, что они придут поздно.  
— Бильбо, малыш, — воскликнула Опала, стоило ей увидеть Бэггинса с компанией. — Что-то ты задержался, уже давно обед прошел.  
— Прости, пытался не допустить пожар в норе, — улыбнулся Бильбо.  
Кили и Тауриэль поздоровались со старушкой и встали рядом с хоббитом, а Фродо начал наворачивать круги возле дяди. Опала же сидела на стульчике, опираясь на посох. Старушка пожаловалась на слабость в ногах. На ней было темно-рыжее платье без единой лишней складки и мягкая, почти пушистая цветная шаль. Редкие седые кудри закинуты за спину.  
— Так что придется вам обойтись без моей помощи.  
— Отдыхай, — сказал Бильбо. — И не подскажешь, кто сможет перешить свадебное платье?  
Но старушка не успела ответить.  
— Кто сказал «перешить платье»? — за спиной Бильбо очутилась Линда с неизменной широкой улыбкой на лице.  
На ней было простое желтое платье с длинными свободными рукавами, на руке браслеты из бисера и ниток, явно сделанные детскими неловкими пальцами. Волосы были в полном беспорядке, Бильбо предполагал, что она больше всех носилась с праздником.  
— Здравствуй, — улыбнулся Бэггинс. — А мы только сегодня о тебе говорили.  
— Надеюсь, только хорошее.  
— Мои друзья были удивлены, что я не захотел разорвать Уилкома на части на вашей свадьбе.  
Кили помахал хоббитянке рукой.  
— Оу, — Линда приоткрыла рот от удивления. — Как славно, что ты этого не сделал.  
Так Кили отдали на растерзание её мужу, кстати, портному. А Тауриэль увели в норки, чтобы снять мерки. Бильбо вместе с Фродо бессовестно хотели увильнуть от работы, поэтому увязались за Кили.  
Гнома завели в другую нору, не в ту, где была эльфийка. Этот дом был одним из многих, которые дали в полное распоряжение праздника. Тут будут готовить пир и хранить украшения. Мужчины расположились в одной из просторных комнат. Это была гостиная с камином, узорчатыми бордовыми коврами и занавесками, на которых заботливой рукой были вышиты зяблики и рябины. Кили встал в центре, а портной крутился возле него и снимал мерки. Сложно было представить, что у кого-нибудь из хоббитов найдется подходящий по размеру парадный костюм. Все же гномы были шире в плечах и во всем остальном. А еще была проблема с сапогами. Кили пообещал, что вычистит свои до блеска или одолжит у товарищей.  
— Не переживайте, успею к празднику перешить, — улыбнулся Уилком.  
— Я должен выглядеть ужас каким красивым, — сказал Кили, пока пухлый хоббит заставил его поднять руки. — Потому что Тау точно будет красивой, до бесконечности красивой…  
— Сделаем все в лучшем виде, — кивнул Коттон. — И волосы тебе заплетем.  
Гном захотел возразить, но его опередил Бильбо.  
— Гномы доверяют волосы только родным или любимым.  
Уилком кивнул, а Кили внимательно осмотрел Бэггинса, но ничего не сказал, только загадочно улыбнулся.

Домой возвращались уже в сумерках. Бильбо и Кили несли в руках корзины, нагруженные едой. Их ни в какую не захотели отпускать без легкого перекуса. Хоббиты редко встречались на их пути, большая часть еще занималась праздником. Бильбо не сомневался, что все просто хотели погулять и повеселиться. Что ж, это было на руку всем.  
К вечеру поднялся ветер, осень медленно, но верно начинала брать свои права. Бильбо пожалел, что днем вышел в рубашке и красной жилетке. Стоило накинуть сюртук или пиджак. Небо все заволокло тучами, оставалось надеяться, что такой сильный ветер все унесет в Бри.  
Фродо посмотрел на Тауриэль и робко спросил:  
— Ты уверена, что хочешь выйти замуж за Кили?  
Девушка удивленно хлопнула глазами, а гном вообще открыл рот от удивления.  
— Я подумал, что мог бы предложить свою руку и сердце, но мне только нужно немного подрасти, — Фродо спрятал руки за спиной, а щеки покраснели пуще клюквы.  
— Эй, это ведь предательство, — возмутился Кили, а когда увидел улыбку Бильбо, нахмурился еще больше. В этот момент юноша как никогда был похож на своего дядю.  
Девушка засмеялась, слегка покачивая плечами. Её длинные рыжие волосы колыхнулись за спиной, среди локонов все еще сверкали хоббичьи заколки. Хоббитянки намного дольше продержали эльфийку в плену примерки. Собралась целая толпа девушек, которые решали, как лучше подогнуть юбку и стоит ли добавить лент в волосах.  
— Ты прекрасный друг, юный Фродо, но несмотря на это достоинство, я предпочту гнома, — Тау нагнулась и поцеловала ребенка в щеку.  
Кили взял свою невесту под руку, показал малышу язык и пошел вместе с девушкой вперед. Тауриэль не наклонилась, лишь едва склонила голову и внимательно слушала, о чем ей говорил гном.  
— Ничего страшного, — шепнул Фродо, улыбнувшись дяде. — У нас ведь есть разводы. Когда я выйду из доростков, Кили уже может состариться.  
— Кили нужно будет больше времени, чтобы состариться, — засмеялся Бильбо. — Но ты прав, никогда не стоит терять надежду.

***

  
— Долго вас не было.  
Торин зашел в комнату Бильбо и прикрыл за собой дверь. Хоббит не придал этому особого значения, разбираясь на столе. В комнате горели свечи и огонь колыхался под осенним ветром из открытого окна.  
— Завтра я уйду на весь день. Пойдешь со мной?  
— Конечно, — ответил гном. Хоббит краем глаза заметил, как тот улыбнулся и встал неподалеку.  
— Мы сегодня особо и не говорили с тобой, — Бильбо взял в руки серый блокнот и положил его снова на стол.  
— К сожалению. Ты слишком избаловал меня частыми беседами. Я, верно, и за сто лет столько не говорил, как за месяц жизни с тобой.  
— Приму это за комплимент.  
Они еще немного постояли в тишине. Бильбо раскидал документы по ящикам, но на столе все еще оставался хаос. Взгляд хоббита снова упал на серую книжку.  
— Я весь день думаю над твоими словами, — разорвал тишину Торин.  
— О чем ты?  
— О том, что если ты любишь, то должен отпустить. Неужели ты и правда так считаешь?  
— Все, конечно, зависит от ситуации. Иногда стоит держаться друг за друга, а иногда… Ведь в любви нет «я». Если ты правда любишь, то в первую очередь ты будешь думать о любимом, как бы ему было лучше. И если тебя нет там, в его лучшем будущем, то лучше отпустить. Так мне кажется.  
— Это мудро. И боюсь, как бы это не стало решением моей проблемы.  
— Проблемы?  
Бильбо перевел взгляд на гнома. Торин поскреб бороду, задумавшись. Он смотрел в окно из-под прикрытых ресниц, и хоббит невольно засмотрелся. Дубощит красивый, особенно в полумраке комнаты. Сейчас Бильбо был рад, что не видел пронизывающей синевы взгляда, которая впечатлила утром. Неужели хоббит каждый день поражался его неземной красотой?  
Дубощит повернул голову и их взгляды пересеклись. У хоббита не нашлось сил отвернуться.  
— Я до беспамятства полюбил одного полурослика. Но через несколько дней при лучшем раскладе я должен буду уехать, — сказал Торин.  
— Надо же, — ответил Бильбо, удивленно подняв брови. — В полурослика, серьезно?  
— Он чудесный. И мне страшно думать о том, что мне придется его оставить. Может, мне все же стоит уговорить его поехать со мной? Я живу в прекрасной горе и занимаю не самое последнее место, — Торин улыбнулся.  
— О, гора, — усмехнулся хоббит. — Там ведь прохладно, разве нет? И, должно быть, под ногами холодный камень.  
— Я могу постелить везде ковры, — пожал плечами гном.  
— Но они быстро испачкаются из-за ваших сапог.  
— Тогда я постелю ковры не на весь коридор, а на половину.  
Бильбо засмеялся.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул хоббит. — Ну, а что твой полурослик. Что он к тебе чувствует? Он ответил?  
— Нет, да и я не жду от него ответа. Понимаешь, он не может разобраться с чувствами. Ему мешают… мешают внешние факторы.  
— Я даже не знаю, что и делать в такой ситуации.  
Они снова замолчали. Бильбо все же взял в руки записную книжку, но под пристальным взглядом гнома не решался открыть.  
— А кто он? — спросил Бильбо и сам удивился сказанному. Почему-то его и правда очень волновал этот вопрос.  
— Ревнуешь? — спросил гном с самонадеянной ухмылкой.  
— Что ты, конечно нет. Просто интересно…  
— Ты узнаешь кто он, когда прочитаешь это, — Торин посмотрел на блокнот.  
— Ты читал его?  
— Нет, но я догадываюсь, что там может быть написано.  
Торин вышел из комнаты, закрыв дверь. Бильбо пожал плечами и стал читать. Но с каждой страницей он хмурился и краснел все сильнее. Стоило ему прочитать последнюю страницу, как хоббит резко захлопнул блокнот, кинул его на стол и громко крикнул, выбегая из комнаты:  
— Торин!

Дома Кили стал рассказывать, что подготовка идет полным ходом и завтра стоит отправиться на помощь всем без исключения. Уж с тринадцатью гномами полурослики управятся намного быстрее.  
Весь вечер гномы, хоббиты и эльфийка играли в настольную игру. Бильбо был первым ведущим, нужно было показать, как играть. Он доставал из мешка фишки с цифрами до сотни. Каждому игроку выдали по карточке с разными цифрами. Кто быстрее закроет их всех — выигрывал.  
Фродо яростнее всех забирал фишки, он совсем не хотел никому проигрывать. Гномы тоже вошли в азарт и на третьем круге крики были все громче, а споры яростнее. Так заигрались, что просидели до самой ночи.


	24. 23. Подготовка

Торин наблюдал, как пара десятков хоббитов бескорыстно помогали организовать праздник для его племянника и эльфийки. Полурослики восторженно вели беседу и раскладывали на столе украшения, кто-то сновал туда-сюда с поручениями. Юная запыхавшаяся девушка с счастливой улыбкой принесла бумажные звезды, сцепленные нитью.  
Кили и Тауриэль снова утащили в норки. Бильбо предположил, что им хотят объяснить все правила и еще раз заставить примерить костюмы. Будет неудобно, если на церемонии возникнут заминки или проблемы. Официальная часть идет недолго, потому что все хотят скорее перейти к закускам и танцам. Сложно думать о чем-то, когда совсем рядом находятся столы, которые так и ломятся от обилия вкусной еды.  
У гномов все было иначе. Все церемонии проходили ответственно и довольно долго. Все играло огромную роль: наряды, декорации, клятвы, речи. Все длилось по несколько часов, и только потом переходили к пиршествам. Все сидели на строго отведенных местах, кушали из дорогой посуды, не забывая правила этикета, позже могли идти танцы, чаще песни, которые эхом отражались от высоких колонн и тонули в сердце горы.  
Традиции хоббитов были же для подгорного короля глотком свежего воздуха.  
Гномов попросили установить торжественную арку, под которой будут стоять молодожены. Торин наблюдал, как его племянник и братья Ри выполняют данное поручение. Дубощит же вместе с Двалином забивали колышки в землю, чтобы шатры не улетели. Вдруг кому нужно будет укрыться от солнца или начнется дождик.  
Несмотря на середину сентября, солнце грело щедро. Торин поднял голову и утер пот со лба тыльной стороной руки, поправил зажим в волосах, который успел сползти за время усердной работы. Гном потянулся к кувшину со студеной водой, что недавно им принесли девушки. Сделав пару глотков, Торин протянул кувшин другу, а сам стал осматриваться.  
Арку уже установили. Бильбо притащил небольшую складную лестницу и заговорил с Бофуром. И вот взломщик уже забирается все выше и выше, чтобы украсить арку бумажной гирляндой, а Бофур придерживает его и основание лестницы.  
— Ревнуешь? — спросил Двалин, заметив, куда смотрит его друг.  
— Нет, — грубо ответил Торин, отворачиваясь.  
Дубощит за один удар загнал колышек в землю до самого конца. Друг усмехнулся, утирая усы.  
— Это ведь просто Бофур, тебе нечего бояться, — продолжил гнуть свое Двалин.  
— Я не ревную, — повторил Торин.  
— В чем же тогда дело?  
Торин снова поднял голову и сурово посмотрел на Двалина. Сын Фундина многозначно перевел взгляд на полурослика. Тот уже твердо стоял на ногах и что-то рассказывал Бофуру и братьям Ри, которые его окружили. Бильбо увлеченно размахивал руками, пока остальные внимательно слушали и посмеивались. Даже взломщику стало жарко, он расстегнул все пуговицы на сюртуке и парочку на жилетке, ослабил на шее синий платок. Со своего места Торин смог разглядеть, как к влажной щеке Бильбо прилипли потемневшие от пота кудри.  
— Не верю, что Гэндальф может помочь, — Дубощит качнул головой и отвернулся от улыбающегося взломщика.  
— Я тоже так думаю, — согласился Двалин. — Если бы Таркун мог, то давно бы помог.  
Торин нахмурился и кивнул. Именно такие мысли его и терзали последние недели. Гном только надеялся, что волшебник сможет объяснить причину этого всего. В то, что это возможно было исправить, Торин не верил.  
— Завтра вместе с братом наведайся в таверну, где мы оставили пони. Они должны быть готовы к нашему отъезду, — сказал король, поднимаясь. Колени и спина затекли из-за того, что долго находился в одной ужасно неудобной позе.  
— Отъезжаем после дня рождения? — Двалин тоже встал, разминая плечи.  
— Да.  
— Будет сделано.  
Торин снова посмотрел на Бильбо. Отпустить, значит… Ведь забрать хоббита в Эребор не получится, как бы королю этого ни хотелось. Все в горе будет напоминать Бильбо о гномах. А воспоминания причиняли взломщику боль.  
Чтобы с ним было, если бы он все вспомнил? Торин сомневался, что Бильбо бы смог это выдержать. И честно, Дубощит не хотел это проверять.

Когда тяжелой работы для гномов не осталось, компания решила устроить последний тренировочный бой для детей.  
Малыши были только рады пропустить подготовку к празднику. Они вприпрыжку побежали в сторону поляны с домиком на дереве.  
В этот последний день гномы повторяли с детьми все, что успели выучить за это время. А перед днем рождения Бильбо и Фродо было решено устроить соревнования между детьми, разделив их на пары. Фродо с Сэмом против Мерри и Пиппина. Малышам дали задание на дом: в командах проработать технику боя, попытаться проанализировать, какую тактику могут выбрать соперники, а еще сделать флаг для команды.  
Торин с улыбкой наблюдал за детскими успехами и надеялся, что эти приемы никогда им не пригодятся в их мирном краю.  
Домой возвращались, когда солнце начало клониться к закату. Большие курчавые облака самых причудливых форм и размеров, окрашенные в нежно-рыжие и желтые цвета, лениво плыли по небу. Многие хоббиты вышли на улицу, разместились на скамейках перед своими норками и с трубкой, полной табака, любовались закатом. Гномы тоже решили задержаться на месте, подняв головы, они вместе с детьми пытались найти среди облаков как можно больше животных.  
Когда всех малышей развели по домам, Фродо нагло напросился на шею Торину, поэтому домой юный Бэггинс возвращался верхом на короле гномов.  
Дома Бильбо еще не было. Гномы решили, что их драгоценный взломщик придет уставшим, поэтому они занялись ужином. Жареная картошка со специями по рецепту Бомбура была уже готова, когда на кухню забежал Фродо с круглыми перепуганными глазами. Дубощит взял малыша на руки и серьезно спросил:  
— Что случилось?  
— Там кто-то топает в коридоре и страшно фырчит, — прошептал ребёнок, прижимаясь ближе к гному.  
Вся остальная компания насторожилась. Осторожно переглянувшись, гномы вышли в коридор, Торин шёл впереди, не отпуская Фродо. Мальчик ткнул пальцем туда, откуда услышал шум, все гномы замерли.  
Сначала была тишина, а после шумное топ-топ-топ.  
Было сложно понять, откуда исходит шум, чьи-то неловкие шаги эхом отдавались от округлых стен. Гномы разошлись по двое-трое и стали осматривать нору. Торин был в паре с Фродо. Они осматривали кухню и шкафы на наличие нарушителя покоя. Топал он и правда жутко, будь тут Бильбо, то мог бы испугаться. Дубощит помнил, как тот перепугался, когда во время похода они впервые встретили волка.  
Стоило вспомнить хоббита, как тот уже открывал дверь. Он улыбнулся, стоило ему увидеть гномов, которые столпились в просторном коридоре — кто на коленях, кто заглядывал в ящики.  
— Что тут происходит? — с полуулыбкой спросил Бильбо, замирая в дверях.  
— Кто-то пробрался в твой дом, — прошептал Глоин.  
— И кто же? — также шепотом поинтересовался Бильбо, но улыбка все ещё не сходила с его лица.  
— Мы не знаем, только слушаем, как он топает, — ответил Бофур. — Слушай.  
Все притихли, Фродо даже прикрыл рот ладошкой. Снова послышался топот. Бильбо прислушался, а после расхохотался.  
— Ну и опасный же зверь ко мне пробрался, — сказал хоббит.  
Он прошёл мимо гномов, осмотрелся. У него ушло всего несколько минут, чтобы обнаружить гостя. В руках взломщик держал ежика, который шумно дышал и водил по воздуху розоватым носом, щуря глаза.  
— Это очень опасный зверь, поэтому не делайте резких движений, — загадочно шептал Бильбо, аккуратно держа зверька на вытянутых руках. — А еще он чувствует ваш страх.  
А после хоббит не выдержал и снова засмеялся, проходя к входной двери и выпуская ежика наружу. Гномы тоже засмеялись и заметно расслабились.  
— Такое уже бывало, — сказал Бильбо, подходя к друзьям. — Интересно, как он пробрался домой. Нужно будет осмотреть нору, вдруг…  
Бормоча под нос, он прошел внутрь дома, словно позабыв о толпе гномов в своем коридоре.

— Не спишь? — Бильбо прошел на кухню и поставил подсвечник на стол.  
Комната озарилась мягким желтым светом. Хоббит подогрел чаю. Долил кипятка в кружку Торина и сел за стол с такой же белой чашкой со светло-зелеными узорами листьев.  
После сытного ужина все разбрелись по комнатам, многие заснули сразу — устали после насыщенного дня. Торин вот заснуть так и не смог, поэтому в двенадцатом часу он сидел на кухне.  
— Завтра важный день, — ответил Торин.  
— Волнуешься? — удивился Бильбо, отпивая чай.  
— Вовсе нет, только думаю.  
— Думать перед сном не очень полезно, — со знанием дела сказал хоббит.  
Бильбо внимательно осмотрел вазу с рассыпчатым печеньем. Хоббит задержал руку над сладостями, раздумывая, какое печенье выбрать. Торин улыбнулся, он любил наблюдать за такими мелочами. И как же сильно он будет по этому скучать.  
— Решили, что мой день рождения пройдет там же, — сказал Бильбо, подцепив печенье пальцами.  
Гном вздрогнул, он задумался и не услышал, что сказал хоббит.  
— Что?  
— День рождения, — повторил Бильбо с улыбкой. — Чтобы не тратить много сил на подготовку, просто проведем в том же месте. Столы и украшения оставим, только цветы поменяем да новой еды приготовим.  
— Ах да, — кивнул Торин. — Твой день рождения совсем скоро.  
— Не сильно тебя радует этот факт, — Бильбо внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза и как-то горько улыбнулся. — Вы ведь сразу уедете?  
Утаивать не было смысла.  
— Да, мы не можем больше здесь оставаться, — ответил гном и тихо добавил. — Я не могу.  
— Я понимаю. И хоть я не помню всего, что было, но все равно спасибо вам. Фродо такой счастливый. И я чувствую себя счастливее, чем если бы вас не было.  
Бильбо встал с места, обогнул стол и поцеловал Торина в щеку. А после пожелал спокойной ночи и скрылся в темном коридоре.


	25. 24. Ах эта свадьба...

— Как же я волнуюсь, — пожаловался Кили, в который раз проводя рукой по идеально уложенным волосам.  
Фили и Торин вместе все утро бились над волосами жениха, пытаясь заплести положенные гному ритуальные свадебные косы. Хоть хоббиты и предлагали не мудрить так сильно, а обойтись обычными венками, подгорный народ решил подойти со всей ответственностью. Теперь черные длинные волосы пестрили сложными косами с драгоценными бусинами, которые звенели и переливались. Когда дядя и брат ушли, Кили позволил Бильбо вплести ему немного цветов.  
На Кили была белоснежная рубашка свободного покроя, каштановые штаны и такого же цвета жилетка, на которой тонкими светлыми нитями были вышиты обереги гномов заботливой рукой Дори. Бильбо не знал их смысла, мог отличить только ровные горизонтальные руны. Ботинки, как юноша и обещал, были начищены до скрипа. Шейный платок синего цвета слегка сбился.  
— Я тоже немного волнуюсь, впервые в роли сопровождающего. А еще уверен, Тауриэль себе тоже не находит места, — с улыбкой отметил Бильбо, поправляя платок не шее гнома. — А это что у тебя такое?  
Хоббит кончиками пальцев приподнял челку гнома. На лбу красовался синяк, огромная шишка размером с вишню.  
— Откуда ранение? — спросил Бильбо.  
— Да у нас с Фили был тренировочный бой, — лицо у Кили было слишком суровое, челюсть плотно сжата, под бородой играют желваки. Что ж, Бэггинса это не впечатлило.  
— Тоже мне, учудили накануне свадьбы, — покачал головой Бильбо, поправляя челку гнома так, чтобы скрыть шишку.  
Кили послушно стоял и не двигался, только карие глаза взволнованно метались то по норке, то по лицу Бильбо. Но гном не мог долго оставаться без движения и стал переминался с ноги на ногу, крутил между пальцев пуговицы рубашки.  
— Знаешь, Бильбо, хочу сказать тебе… — заговорил Кили, и лицо его было непривычно серьезным. Не то серьезное, когда гном искусно хмурил брови, а серьезное, когда из взгляда пропадал любой намёк на шутки. Голос его слегка дрожал от волнения.  
— Что такое? — спросил Бильбо.  
— Спасибо.  
— Глупости, ведь этот брак не будет ничего значить в горе.  
— Но будет значить для Валар. Я верю, что Махал прислушается к словам жены и позволит мне общаться с Тау за гранью. Конечно, я надеюсь, она туда не попадёт… но… — Кили замялся. — Ведь она воин и всякое может случиться. Мой срок так мал, а ей жить так долго. Но если будет случай, то я бы хотел сказать ей хоть слово до того, как мир переродится.  
Бильбо не знал, что сказать. Он не задумывался о таком глубоком смысле этого обряда. Как тяжело, должно быть, гному любить кого-то помимо гномов.  
— Тогда пожалуйста, — сказал хоббит.  
Кили поджал губы и неловко похлопал полурослика по плечу.  
— Пойдём, а то негоже невесте ждать, — улыбнулся Бильбо.  
— Да, друг, ты прав, — Кили сделал шаг.

Тауриэль ещё не появилась. Хоббиты переговаривались и шутили, гномы же стояли ровно и, что удивительно, молча в ожидании церемонии. Фродо стоял вместе с гномами, рядом с ним стоял Король-под-горой. Иногда они переговаривались. Взгляд Бильбо задержался на Торине, который на свадьбе своего племянника смог выглядеть скучающим. Его чёрные волосы были заплетены слишком мудрено, но смотрелось это впечатляюще. Даже в краю полуросликов Торин предпочитал оставаться королем. Словно почувствовав на себе пристальный взгляд, гном слегка повернул голову и внимательно посмотрел на Бильбо. Бэггинс только неловко улыбнулся и попытался запрятать поседевшую прядь подальше за ухо. Взгляд Дубощита смягчился и он улыбнулся в ответ.  
Бильбо отвел взгляд, пряча улыбку, а после незаметно подтолкнул Кили к арке, когда тот замялся в проходе.  
С погодой повезло. Солнце не жарило, время от времени скрывалось за облаками. Ветер был слабый, приятно остужая разгоряченную кожу. Видно, сама Йаванна благоволит этому браку, хороший знак.  
Открылась дверь соседней норки. Оттуда должна выйти Тауриэль. По традиции жених и невеста должны были вместе подходить к арке с противоположных сторон, не видя друг друга. Послышались восхищенные вздохи хоббитов, Кили попытался вытянуть шею, но все равно не мог разглядеть эльфийку.  
— Потерпи, — шепнул Бильбо жениху.  
— Это жестокая пытка, — пожаловался гном, слегка ускоряя шаг.  
— Считай это своеобразным испытанием, — сказал хоббит.  
Кили хмуро посмотрел на сопровождающего, а Бэггинс только ободряюще улыбнулся. Хоббит думал, что может понять чувства жениха. Или не может?  
Заиграла музыка, негромкая и ненавязчивая. Духовые инструменты. Бильбо видел, как Бофур вместе с парочкой хоббитов пританцовывают и играют на флейтах, а старина Нибс пиликал на скрипке, по форме больше напоминающей грушу.  
До арки оставалось несколько шагов. Бильбо пришлось остановиться, и дальше Кили пошел один. Бэггинс отошел к толпе, чтобы в первых рядах увидеть церемонию. Хоббит даже не успел поправить шейный платок, как возле него оказался Торин вместе с Фродо на руках. Гном не сказал ни слова, а его внимание было приковано к церемонии. У Бильбо появилась возможность получше рассмотреть Торина.  
Черные волосы слегка взъерошил ветер, а солнечный свет отражается от бусин, что вплетены в прическу. Бильбо сложно понять, что это за металл. Похоже на серебро, только светлее и словно чище. Гном старался придать лицу серьезное выражение, но стоило присмотреться, как Бильбо понял, что это показное. Черты Торина стали мягче, а взгляд не отрывался от племянника. Интересно, какие мысли одолевали короля. Быть может, он вспомнил, как помог сделать Кили первые шаги или как учил стрелять из лука. Его племянник женится, и Торин здесь, следит за еще одним важным шагом в жизни Кили.  
Так за разглядыванием Дубощита, Бильбо пропустил момент, когда к арке успела подойти Тауриэль.  
Она была прекрасна. Волосы были распущены, никаких кос или узлов. Только медные волны, струящиеся по плечам. И белые крошечные бутоны цветов, бегущие по этой реке. Хоббитянки попытались завить эльфийке кудри — увы, не вышло.  
Подол платья доходил до колен девушки, но помощницы ловко выкрутились из этого положения, пришив белоснежную ткань поверх. Из-за чего платье давало красивый контраст фиолетового и лавандового против ослепительной белизны. Рукава заканчивались на плечах, на запястьях красовались браслеты из цветов и лент, а в руке небольшой букет.  
Бильбо посмотрел на Кили, который внимательно разглядывал свою любовь, словно силясь запомнить каждую мелочь. А Тауриэль нежно улыбалась ему в ответ.  
Тан Хоббитона начал церемонию. Молодожены дали друг другу клятвы, которые они сами сочинили заранее. В это время тан связал их руки вместе широкой лентой. Несколько девушек прятали слезы в белоснежных хлопковых платках, и кажется, даже пара гномов расплакались.  
Юный принц поцеловал эльфийку, которой пришлось нагнуться. Все дружно захлопали от радости. Даже Торин несколько раз хлопнул в ладоши, улыбаясь уголками губ. После поцелуя невеста должна кидать букет. Молодые хоббитянки и пара юношей подошли ближе к арке, чтобы поймать заветный букет. Но никто не взял во внимание то, что рост Тауриэль намного больше, чем у обычных невест в Хоббитоне. Эльфийка, да еще и стражница, кинула слишком сильно, от всей души. Букет перемахнул через толпу и оказался в руках Двалина, который стоял дальше всех.  
Бильбо и Торин засмеялись. А девушки Хоббитона совсем не расстроились, а наоборот с интересом посмотрели на «следующего» жениха. А младший сын Фундина только раскраснелся от внимания стольких прекрасных дам.  
А дальше только танцы и угощения.  
Столы ломились от лакомств. Многие хоббиты принесли вкусные гостинцы из дома. Бильбо был даже удивлен, что пришло так много гостей. Видимо, никто не захотел пропускать такое необычное событие. Большая часть гостей, конечно, не была знакома с молодоженами, но разве это весомая причина, чтобы не приходить на праздник.  
Гномы собрались вместе и самыми первыми подбежали поздравлять Кили. Бильбо и Фродо, тоже решили присоединиться. Первыми поздравили Торин и Фили. Дубощит соприкоснулся лбами с Кили. Бильбо различил, как слегка нахмурился юноша. Видимо, дядя задел шишку, но жених быстро придал лицу бесстрастное выражение. После король стал что-то говорить Кили, племянник внимательно слушал и кивал. Похоже, Торин давал наставления, а может то была какая-то гномья традиция, Бильбо мог только догадываться. Затем старший брат стиснул Кили за шею и бессовестно растрепал ему волосы.  
— Вот шустрый какой, первее меня женой обзавелся, — смеялся Фили, а вместе с ним смеялся брат.  
Пока остальные гномы тискали Кили, Бильбо и Фродо подошли к Тауриэль.  
— Поздравляю от всего сердца, ты заслужила счастья, — сказал Бэггинс.  
— Поздравляю, — поддержал слова дяди Фродо, протягивая эльфийке сложенный листок.  
Тауриэль приняла подарок, развернула бумагу. Бильбо знал, что там было нарисовано: утром он помогал племяннику доделывать работу. На его рисунке Кили и Тауриэль улыбались, взявшись за руки. Правда рост у них вышел одинаковый, но кто станет обращать на это внимание.  
— Спасибо, друзья, — широкий рот девушки растянулся в искренней улыбке.  
Она опустилась на одно колено и сначала обняла Бильбо, а после Фродо, которого потом звонко поцеловала в щеку. Малыш разом покраснел и опустил глаза в пол.  
Гномы не забыли и про подарок. Балин отдал в руки пары шкатулку, в которой были две парные броши в виде воронов, изготовленные из серебра. На месте глаз были драгоценные камни.  
Когда гномы разобрались с Кили и дали ему свободное место, подошел Бильбо. Фродо еще остался поговорить с Тауриэль. Юный принц с нежной улыбкой смотрел на свою жену.  
— Смотришь на неё так, словно она зажгла все звезды на небе, — сказал Бильбо.  
— А разве это не так? — искренне удивился Кили, посмотрев на друга.  
Одного взгляда на этого гнома хватило, чтобы и тебя обдало волной неземного счастья. Все в Кили сейчас светило и искрилось от любви. Кажется, даже Бильбо смог почувствовать кусочек этого чувства.  
Поздравив друга, Бэггинс отошел и осмотрелся. Бофур, Бомбур, Фили, Ори и Балин достали музыкальные инструменты и заиграли веселую мелодию. Несколько хоббитов присоединились к музыкальной компании. Полурослики быстро подхватили мелодии на своих скрипках.  
Дети самыми первыми начали танцевать, вскоре и взрослые подтянулись. Нори уже танцевал с одной хоббитянкой, которую гном, видимо, старался рассмешить. Даже до Бильбо доносился звонкий хохот девушки.  
Дори и Оин разговаривали с Опалой. Глоина и Бифура окружили ребятишки. Видимо, кто-то проговорился, что последний гном хорош в изготовлении игрушек. Бифур ловко вырезал незатейливых зверушек из небольших брусков дерева. Малыши сначала с опаской подходили к гному, но, увидев, какие чудеса он делает, стали смелее.  
Казалось, музыка не утихала ни на мгновение. Бильбо стоял в сторонке и наблюдал за весельем. Торин подошел к хоббиту и протянул раскрытую ладонь. Не раздумывая ни секунды Бэггинс протянул свою руку в ответ. Грубые горячие пальцы бережно дотронулись до мягких и аккуратных ладоней хоббита. Всюду лилась задорная и звучная мелодия, Торин и Бильбо пустились в пляс.  
— А вы неплохо танцуете танцы хоббитов, господин гном, — сказал Бэггинс, следуя за Дубощитом.  
— У меня был хороший учитель, — гном мягко улыбнулся. Он уверенно вел хоббита, не отвлекаясь. Торин не смотрел под ноги или по сторонам, только на своего партнера.  
— Надо же, — только и смог сказать Бильбо. Очень интересно, кто его учил.  
Видимо, Торин заметил перемены в лице хоббита: как тот слегка нахмурил брови и словно бы ушел в себя. Гном наклонился к чужому заостренному уху и прошептал:  
— Это были вы, мастер Взломщик.  
— И правда, хороший учитель, — также шепотом ответил Бильбо, вся тревога с его лица пропала, словно ее и не было.  
Они о многом говорили, например, Бильбо стало интересно, что за камни были в подарке Кили и Тауриэль.  
— Сапфир, — ответил Торин. — Его часто дарят на свадьбах, потому что обещает паре крепкие чувства друг к другу.  
— Интересно, — сказал хоббит. — А какие камни еще дарят на свадьбах?  
Дубощит стал рассказывать про множество драгоценностей и их значения, где и как добывают, как обрабатывают. Бильбо с интересом слушал и расспрашивал еще больше.  
Спустя два или три танца Бэггинс запросил перерыв и отправился к столу с угощениями, Торин молча следовал за ним. За столом уже стояла Линда с мужем, и еще несколько хоббитов, которые все внимание обратили на еду. Завязалась беседа ни о чем. Но вскоре голос подал Торин с интересным замечанием.  
— Кажется, Двалин пользуется популярностью, — сказал гном, наблюдая за своим другом.  
Бильбо проследил за его взглядом и увидел, что Двалин и правда нарасхват: несколько девушек пытаются вытащить его на танец.  
— И правда, — сказал Бильбо.  
— А чего вы удивляетесь, — с улыбкой сказала Линда, съедая крем с кексиков и отдавая остатки мужу, который спокойно доедал. — Мы же не слепые, а вы, гномы, у нас гостите месяц. Сложно было не заметить, какие вы хозяйственные. То на рынок сходите, то с детьми играете, то что-то мастерите у Бильбо в норке. Многие девушки специально лишний круг дают, только бы пройти мимо Бэг-Энда и хоть глазком вас увидеть. Особенно мистера Двалина.  
— Но почему Двалин? — спросил Торин.  
— Что значит почему? — передразнила Линда. — Все видели, как он стойко сражался с Бильбо в выпивке.  
И Линда вместе с мужем залились смехом.  
— Мы сражались? — удивился Бильбо.  
— О да, — кивнул Торин. — Доблестная была битва.  
Говорил гном с таким серьезным лицом, что Линда с мужем снова прыснули от смеха. Торин хмуро на них глянул, Бильбо даже слегка испугался за друзей, поэтому взял Торина под локоть и сказал:  
— Еще один танец?

Хоббиты еще долго крутились возле молодоженов, многие хотели поздравить такую счастливую пару. А когда у Кили и Тауриэль выдавалась свободная минутка, то они танцевали или говорили, склонив друг к другу головы.  
Гномы же вовсю веселились вместе с полуросликами. Эль щедро разливали по стаканам. Кто-то даже предложил Бильбо посоревноваться снова на выпивку, но Бэггинс отказался. Напиваться в середине дня не хотелось.  
Еще встал вопрос, куда после девать белые цветы. По традиции их заносили в нору, где будет жить пара. Бильбо сказал, что можно отнести цветы к нему, раз Кили и Тауриэль у него гостят.  
Когда большая часть бочонков с элем была опустошена, было решено устроить игры. Бильбо был слишком трезв для подобных развлечений. А вот гномы с большим энтузиазмом встали в ровный ряд для игры в ручеек. Фили самым первым схватил Ори за руку и встал в первом ряду.  
— Не будешь играть? — спросил Торин. Так вышло, что за весь праздник они почти не отходили друг от друга.  
— А ты? — поинтересовался Бильбо.  
— Я бы лучше еще немного потанцевал с тобой, — ответил гном.  
— И я.  
И снова рука в руке. Торин и Бильбо так сильно увлеклись друг другом, что не заметили, как оказались далеко от всеобщего веселья. Музыка играла приглушенно, скрываясь за листвой.  
Возможно, было некрасиво так уходить с праздника, но они хотели побыть вдвоем. Торин продолжал вести хоббита в танце, растворяясь в тишине вечера. Слов не было, только горячие руки Дубощита, его запах, его тепло, его волосы, его невыносимо голубые глаза.  
— Торин, — решился разорвать молчание хоббит.  
— Что такое? — спросил гном, улыбаясь.  
Бильбо ответил не сразу. Он не хотел испортить момент, но любопытство разъедало его изнутри. Не спроси он сейчас, значит не спросит никогда.  
— После смерти… после смерти гномы не могут видеться с другими расами? — решился Бильбо.  
Они остановились, но Торин не отпускал его, продолжая одной рукой обнимать за талию.  
— Это так, — ответил гном. Слова его были резкими камнями.  
— Даже если поженятся?  
— Браки в горах никогда не заключались, под освященную арку ходили только гномы, — Торин отвечал медленно, словно подбирая каждое слово. — А подобных церемоний, как сегодня, я не припомню, поэтому не могу знать, как будет.  
— Значит, мы не встретимся за горизонтом?  
— Не рано ли ты думаешь о смерти, душа моя? — Торин позволил себе улыбнуться, но Бильбо не смог ответить.  
Хоббит опустил голову. Он вовсе не думал о самой смерти, скорее о существовании. Бильбо был уверен, что когда он попадет во владения Валар, то вспомнит свою жизнь. И неужели после всех испытаний он не сможет видеть с тем, кто занимал такое важное место в его жизни. Несправедливо. Тогда уж лучше не вспоминать.  
Бильбо подумал о Кили и Тауриэль. У них тоже не было никакой уверенности, только хрупкие надежды, мечты на редкие весточки и встречи украдкой.  
 _«Пока мир не переродится»._  
Торин дотронулся до подбородка хоббита и аккуратно поднял его голову, призывая посмотреть в глаза.  
— Не думаю, что в окружении родных тебе хоббитов ты заскучаешь по старому ворчливому королю, — сказал гном. Бильбо хотел возразить, но Торин продолжил говорить, качнув головой. — Гэндальф говорил, что полурослики передвигаются удивительно бесшумно, могут пройти у кого угодно под носом незамеченными. Я сам был тому свидетелем. Если захочешь меня увидеть, уверен, ты сможешь пробраться в гномьи чертоги, дорогой мастер Взломщик.  
Бильбо не смог сдержать улыбки. Рука Торина с подбородка переместилась на щеку хоббита, нежно поглаживая, словно то были не грубые руки, а прикосновение солнечного луча. Бильбо положил свою руку на его. Словно кошка, Бильбо поддался на ласку, прижался теснее к чужой руке, прикрывая глаза.  
— Не думай о будущем, нам не дано знать, что там будет, — сказал Торин. — Лучше думай о настоящем, о тех, кто рядом.  
— Я так и сделаю, — пообещал Бильбо, наблюдая за гномом из-под прикрытых век.  
Торин кивнул и спросил:  
— Могу ли я тебя поцеловать?  
У хоббита этот вопрос, кажется, вышиб весь воздух из легких. Но дело было не в том, что Торин спросил, а в том, как он это сделал. Спросил робко, почти неуверенно.  
— Можешь, — не раздумывая ни секунды ответил Бильбо.  
Вторая рука гнома расположилась на другой щеке хоббита. Время потекло медленно, почти застыло. Лицо Торина было все ближе, Бильбо ощущал ленивый бег каждой секунды и не закрывал глаз, пока их губы не встретились.  
Хоббит почувствовал, как сильные руки Торина переплелись с его волосами, чувствовал, как приятно они касаются кожи головы. Бильбо приоткрыл губы, позволяя гному углубить поцелуй. Хоббит почувствовал нестерпимую жажду, которую, казалось, до этого не испытывал ни разу. Только бы этот миг не заканчивался.  
Но он закончился и, увы, довольно быстро. Охваченный чувством, Бильбо совсем перестал контролировать тело, сделал шаг назад и, угодив ногой в ямку, упал, потянув Торина за собой.  
— Бильбо, ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил Торин, приподнявшись на локтях, чтобы не придавить полурослика.  
— Да, все в порядке, — ответил хоббит, пытаясь отдышаться. — Прости. Видишь, с тобой и на ногах стоять сложно.  
Гном засмеялся, да так заразительно, что Бильбо не смог удержаться и засмеялся тоже. Торин снова поцеловал хоббита, и еще, и еще. Бильбо совсем потерялся в ощущениях, все, что он мог — это послушно следовать за гномом. Бэггинс изучал лицо Торина, проводя пальцами по лбу, шраму, тонкой переносице, легко коснулся закрытых век с длинными ресницами. Не Бильбо, так его руки запомнят дорогое ему лицо.  
Прижавшись последний раз губами к кончику носа, Торин приподнялся.  
— Я слышу шаги, — ответил гном на озадаченный взгляд Бэггинса.  
И Дубощит оказался прав.  
— А вот вы где! — раздался за спиной Торина радостный возглас.  
Гном повернул голову, Бильбо тоже приподнялся, чтобы разглядеть говорившего. Хотя и без этого он узнал голос Фродо.  
— А что вы тут делаете? — спросил мальчик, подойдя ближе. — Кили сказал, что вы ушли целоваться.  
— Вообще-то, — сказал Бильбо, упираясь руками в грудь гнома. — Мы с Торином боролись, и мне срочно нужна твоя помощь.  
— Уже поздно, — повел плечами Дубощит. — Я одолел твоего дядю.  
— А вот и нет, — Фродо бросился на спину гнома и попытался его завалить на бок. — Бэггинсы так просто не сдаются!  
Ребенку пришлось постараться, чтобы Торин, словно неповоротливый медведь, завалился на бок. Малыш продолжал держаться за гномью шею, бессовестно испортив прическу короля. Торин с рыком прижал Фродо к себе и стал безжалостно щекотать. Теперь на помощь пришел Бильбо.  
Хоббит не мог точно сказать, сколько они боролись, от смеха на глазах у полуросликов выступили слезы. А когда битва прекратилась, они сидели на земле, одежда перепачкалась, а в волосах были травинки. Они сидели в обнимку, благо Торину хватило рук, чтобы обнять двоих хоббитов. Было тепло, чувство безопасности и защищенности накрыло с головой. Фродо попросил рассказать сказку, и Бильбо, отдышавшись, начал новую историю.


	26. 25. Захват флага

Торин всегда поднимался рано, но новый день стал исключением. Проснулся он на несколько часов позже, круглые часы на стене отмерили начало восьмого часа. Гном поспешил подняться, размять затекшие плечи и одеться. Нужно поторопиться в кузню, доделать подарок для Бильбо. Осталось несколько нюансов.  
Вчера легли поздно, после праздника пришли в двенадцатом часу, потом еще заносили белые цветы в нору. Гномы только удивлялись, откуда хоббиты так много их взяли.  
Собравшись, Торин вышел из комнаты. Хотел умыться и только потом отправиться работать.  
В коридоре, ближе к гостиной, король замер. Бильбо стоял в комнате, утренний серый свет из окна освещал его профиль. Среди цветов в утреннем свете казалось, что хоббит был в недоступным смертным Валиноре. Таким красивым и далеким сейчас он выглядел. Взломщик смотрел на цветы, что украшали пол, стол и полку камина. Взгляд хоббита был заинтересованным и озадаченным, а лицо не выражало никаких эмоций.  
Торин собирался скрыться в извилистых коридорах. Он не хотел пугать Бильбо. Но гному сложно быть тихим. Стоило Дубощиту сделать шаг, как хоббит сразу же повернул к нему голову. Он внимательно осмотрел гнома.  
— Я — Торин, — сказал гном, раскрыв ладони, чтобы доказать, что у него нет злых намерений.  
— Это за вас я вышел замуж? — спросил Бильбо, лицо его было серьезным. — Простите, не могу вспомнить, мне очень жаль.  
— Не извиняйся, — Торин сделал шаг вперед. — К сожалению, не между нами был заключен брак. У тебя гостит мой племянник и его спутница.  
— Тогда это объясняет почему я проснулся один, — прошептал под нос хоббит, а затем громче спросил. — У меня гости?  
— Тринадцать гномов и одна эльфийка, если быть точнее, — сказал Дубощит.  
Губы Бильбо вытянулись, он удивленно осмотрелся, словно впервые оказался в комнате. На нем еще была ночная рубашка, волосы растрепанные, глаза заспанные, видимо, еще не успел умыться.  
— Тогда мне нужно скорее приготовить завтрак, — сказал хоббит.  
— Для начала прочитай записи, что ты себе оставляешь, — мягко сказал Торин. — Остальные так хорошо вчера погуляли, что проснутся не скоро.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Бильбо.  
Вдвоем они пошли по коридору до комнаты хоббита. Бильбо нерешительно замер, дотронувшись до ручки.  
— А вы чем займетесь? — спросил он.  
— У меня есть небольшое дело, я скоро к тебе вернусь, — ответил Торин.  
Он слегка склонил голову, Бильбо неловко повторил это движение. Когда же дверь за хоббитом закрылась, Торин поспешил в кузню.

Когда Дубощит вернулся в Бэг Энд, компания уже проснулась и громко завтракала. Торин молча прошел на кухню, разговоры не утихли. Гном направился к свободному месту возле Бильбо, кивая гномам и Тауриэль. Хоббит уже собирался встать, но Торин положил руку ему на плечо, останавливая. Дубощит сам спокойно налил чай и сел за стол.  
— Чем займемся сегодня? — спросил Бильбо, повернув голову к присевшему слева Торину.  
Сейчас хоббит выглядел не таким рассеянным, как утром. Светлые штаны, свежая рубашка в тонкую частую полоску, горло было открыто, из-за чего Бильбо казался уязвимым. Пришлось приложить силы, чтобы отвести от хоббита взгляд.  
— Есть пожелания? — спросил Торин, намазывая паштетом хлеб.  
— Фродо говорил, что сегодня последний день тренировок, — сказал Бильбо, переведя взгляд на ребенка, который сидел между Бофуром и Фили и что-то говорил. В этот момент он больше всего напоминал своего дядю, когда тот был увлечен рассказом.  
— Да, дети будут соревноваться в командах друг против друга, — ответил Дубощит.  
— Надеюсь, что победит дружба.

В двенадцать часов все собрались на месте, где проходили все тренировки, той самой поляне, что показал им Бильбо. Это было месяц назад, а, казалось, пролетел целый год, так давно это было.  
Вещей с собой было немного. В основном корзины с перекусом да небольших размеров рог, который нес с собой Бомбур. Дети от предвкушения подпрыгивали на месте. Флаги были готовы. У Мерри и Пиппина был зеленого цвета с нарисованной углем угловатой рыбой. Во флаге узнавали шейный платок, привязанный к удочке.  
У Фродо и Сэма был белый флаг из старой наволочки для подушки, приделанной к черенку от лопаты. На флаге красками был нарисован розовый цветок из пяти лепестков.  
— Название для команд придумали? — спросил Торин.  
— Силачи! — хором крикнули Мерри и Пиппин, последний поднял флаг.  
Фродо и Сэм переглянулись, они растерянно поджали губы и стали шептаться.  
— Тогда мы будем ловкачи, — сказал юный Бэггинс.  
Гномы беззлобно засмеялись, Бильбо тоже не сдержал улыбки, с любовью смотря на детей.  
— Хорошо, Силачи и Ловкачи, — снова заговорил Торин. — У нас есть небольшое изменение. Вы можете взять к себе в команду любого гнома, кроме меня.  
— А Тауриэль можно в команду? — с надеждой спросил Фродо.  
Эльфийка смущенно улыбнулась и отрицательно покачала головой. Она собрала волосы в хвост, куртка, штаны и сапоги были такими же, как всегда. Словно не у нее вчера была свадьба.  
— Думаю, будет нечестно, потому что у команды с Тауриэль будет значительное преимущество, — сказал Балин, спасая положение.  
Эльфийка посмотрела на старшего сына Фундина и склонила голову. Торин понимал, что такая похвала от старого воина дорогого стоит.  
— Тогда мы выбираем Фили, — сказал Мерри, а Пиппин активно закивал головой.  
— А мы Кили, — сказал Фродо.  
Братья вышли вперед, разминая плечи. Оба выглядели бодрыми и готовыми на любые свершения. Чего, например, нельзя было сказать об Нори, который весь вечер соревновался в выпивке против хоббитов. Рыжий гном сидел в тени дерева и дремал.  
— Давно мы с тобой не соревновались, — сказал Кили, хитро улыбаясь. Волосы были расплетены как обычно, но кое-где юноша пропустил пару кос.  
— Целых два дня, — кивнул Фили.  
Команды отошли друг от друга подальше. Дети стали рассказывать новоприбывшим их тактики. Гномам дали указание детям не подсказывать, а следовать их стратегии.  
— И как же они соревновались в последний раз? — внезапно спросил Бильбо.  
Торин пожал плечами.  
— Кто громче ударится головой об стену, — сказал Ори, он стоя недалеко.  
Бильбо сначала засмеялся, но, увидев, что лицо юного художника серьезное, замолчал.  
— Ты не шутишь? — спросил хоббит.  
— Увы, — пожал плечами Ори. — Мне каждый раз приходится их судить и определять победителя.  
— Не переживай, — сказал Торин хоббиту. — Головы у них чугунные.  
— Ты скажешь только это? — Бильбо был шокирован.  
Торин не понял, к чему это было сказано. Что еще ему стоило сказать? Гном повернулся к Ори и спросил:  
— Кто победил?  
— Кили, конечно, — сказал Ори. — От души ударил, да так, что на ногах не устоял. А Фили, мне кажется, ударился только для виду, даже синяка не осталось. А ведь это именно он и предложил.  
Торин усмехнулся. Повернул голову к хоббиту и наткнулся на шокированный взгляд. Бильбо даже рот открыл от удивления. Дубощит растерянно пожал плечами и сказал:  
— Молодежь, что с них взять.

Командам дали пятнадцать минут на установку флага. На захват отводился час. В распоряжении была территория буреломного леса и пространство до речки, что делала круг возле Овсяники, ее границы переходить было нельзя. Как только команды скрылись, Двалин и Балин тоже ушли. Они должны были следить за игрой, отмечать недочеты и достоинства тактик. Гномы же, оставшиеся на поляне, стали делать ставки, кто победит. Торин, Бильбо и Тауриэль участия не принимали.  
— Все же я рассчитываю на дружбу, — сказал хоббит, а после спросил у Торина. — А почему ты не участвуешь?  
— Я никогда не играю на деньги, мастер Бэггинс, — сказал Торин. — Пока ждем детей, не хочешь взглянуть на дом, который мы построили на дереве?  
— Но я и отсюда его прекрасно вижу, — ответил Бильбо.  
— Стоит посмотреть, как вышло внутри, пойдем.  
Торин взял Бильбо за руку и повел его за собой.  
Взломщик проворно забрался по лестнице. Перед тем, как открыть круглую дверь, сказал:  
— Дверь стоит покрасить.  
— В какой цвет? — спросил Торин, никто из гномов и не задумывался о покраске двери. Именно поэтому им нужен был свежий взгляд Бильбо.  
— Если детям понравится, то можно в зеленый.  
Они прошли внутрь. Хоббит мог спокойно стоять не сгибаясь, кудри едва задевали потолок. А вот Торину приходилось опускать голову.  
Домик лишь немногим напоминал норы хоббитов. Круглые окошки и дверь. Все остальное больше походило на человеческие дома. За свою жизнь Дубощит видел их так много, что построить не составило труда. Для детей же гномы приложили все силы, чтобы сделать дом безопасным и надежным. Торин был уверен, что еще не один десяток лет он будет радовать малышей Шира.  
Дети уже успели навести уют. На полу валялись подушки, на столике книги, по стене развесили свои рисунки. Сэм принес цветок в горшке, но лепестки уже стали опадать.  
— Здесь так хорошо, — сказал Бильбо, рассматривая рисунки.  
— Мы впервые строили дом на дереве, но уверены, что простоит он долго. Гномы строят на века, — сказал Торин. Он продолжал стоять у двери.  
— Спасибо вам большое, — сказал хоббит, поворачиваясь к Дубощиту. — Это так… так… не знаю даже, какое слово подобрать. Наверное, чудесно.  
— Сначала ты был против этой идеи, — сказал гном.  
Улыбка Бильбо погасла.  
— Я был не прав, — сказал хоббит. — Хорошо, что вы меня не послушали. Хотя, думаю, не удивительно, что я был против этой идеи. Ведь хоббиты не живут на деревьях, это делают эльфы.  
Они замолчали. Торин не знал, что ответить.  
— Хотя знаешь, когда Фродо спит, его лицо словно начинает сиять, — внезапно сказал Бильбо. — В эти моменты он и правда похож на эльфа.  
— Но дух его все равно как у истинного кхазад, — ответил Торин.  
— От хоббитов тогда ничего не остается.  
— Отчего же, еще много всего остается. Его любовь к природе, к окружающим, его добрый нрав. Он сочетает в себе лучшее, что могло быть в живом существе.  
— Ты правда так считаешь? — спросил хоббит, глаза его увлажнились.  
— Конечно, — Торин подошел ближе к Бильбо, он аккуратно смахнул слезу, что успела упасть на щеку взломщика. — Знаешь, я люблю своих племянников как родных сыновей. И мне казалось, что я больше никого не полюблю так сильно, места в сердце не осталось. Но оказалось, что в нем еще есть место, и так много, что хватило на одного любопытного хоббита и его племянника.  
— Как жаль, что обстоятельства против нас, — ответил Бильбо.  
Он осторожно убрал руку Торина, прошел мимо него и вышел на воздух. Торин не спешил идти за ним. Дверь осталась открытой, и он услышал, как Бильбо бодрым голосом спрашивает, не пришли ли еще дети.

Выиграли Силачи. Двалин и Балин, которые следили за игрой, потом подробно рассказали остальным, как все прошло. Балин был точен до мелочей, его брат говорил лишь сухие факты.  
Ловкачи решили оставить на защиту флага двоих. Фродо и Кили должны были защищать флаг, а Сэм отправиться на поиски флага соперников. Фродо точно предположил, что на защиту те оставят одного. Так и вышло. Пиппин защищал, а Мерри и Фили пошли в атаку. Старший принц показал юному хоббиту, как правильно читать следы.  
Фили и Мерри первые обнаружили тайное место соперников. Кили взял на себя Фили, а Мерри пытался взять флаг в руки. Фродо постарался встать на пути Тука, но противник был яростнее.  
Сэм нашел зеленый флаг, но не успел вступить в схватку с защитником, как прозвучал рог, оповещающий об окончании игры.  
— Будь юный Мериадок Тук воином, то прославился бы, — сделал свой вывод Двалин.  
Мерри так и засиял, услышав похвалу. После сыновья Фундина отдельно каждому объяснили его сильные и слабые стороны, не оглашая выводы громко. Только разговор наедине. Особенно долго разбор действий проходил с Фили и Кили, и лица у юных гномов были совсем нерадостные.  
— А для меня вы все молодцы, — сказал Бильбо, присаживаясь на корточки возле Фродо и беря того за руку. Мальчишка послушно дал осмотреть покрасневший локоть. — Дай-ка взглянуть… Ничего страшного, просто царапина.  
— Простите, я подвел вас, — виновато сказал Сэм, который не отходил от юного Бэггинса.  
— Или я тебя, — ответил Фродо с улыбкой. — Не расстраивайся, еще отыграемся. Мы ведь можем сыграть еще?  
— Конечно, — ответил Торин. — И команды могут быть больше.  
— Только давайте сначала перекусим, — сказал Бильбо, поглядывая на корзинку с едой.

Сыграли еще три раза. Состав команд постоянно менялся, поэтому победить смог каждый. Бильбо каждый раз был в команде с детьми. Что удивительно, взломщика почти не было видно. В одной игре он смог подойти со спины и спокойно взять флаг без боя, бедный Балин снова сетовал на то, как так он пропустил Бэггинса из вида.  
Игры завершились серьезными словами Торина, с которыми он обратился к детям:  
— Вы обучились азам боя, и я надеюсь, что вы поступить мудро, не пользуясь силой лишний раз. Выиграть сто побед в ста сражениях — не самое великое достижение. Достижение — победить не применяя силу. Таковы были слова великого нашего предка Дурина.  
Дети серьезно восприняли слова гнома и пообещали запомнить все, что он сказал.  
Вернувшись, плотно поужинали, все вымотались. Бильбо вместе с Бомбуром быстро пожарили рыбу. За едой обсуждали какие у кого были тактики, вспоминали забавные моменты. Например, как Кили бессовестно сдал флаг, когда против него вышла Тауриэль.  
После трапезы Бофур и Фили ушли развести по домам Сэма, Мерри и Пиппина. Остальные гномы вызвались помочь хозяину с посудой. Торин тоже стал собирать тарелки со стола, когда его за рукав дернул Фродо.  
— Иди с ним, — сказал Бильбо, заметив племянника. — Тут мне помощников хватит.  
— Пойдем, — не унимался Фродо.  
Малыш привел гнома в свою комнату. Первым делом он подбежал к столу и достал стопку разрисованных листов.  
— Знаешь, что я понял, — сказал Фродо, роясь в бумажках.  
— Что же? — Торину стало любопытно, он подошел к столу.  
— Я часто рисовал сказки, которые рассказывал дядя Бильбо, — продолжил Фродо. — И очень часто в сказках был герой, который повторялся. Я его нарисовал давно и вот нашел сегодня, вспомнив вчерашнюю историю.  
Вчерашняя сказка была про рыцаря, что пытался добыть воды для жителей деревни, у которых пересох ручей. Фродо протянул Торину листок. Гном взял рисунок.  
— Это ведь ты, — ликующе сказал ребенок.  
На рисунке был мужчина в синей одежде. В руках меч, взгляд грозный. Волосы темные и длинные, борода тоже была на месте.  
— Бороду он, правда, не часто упоминал, — хмурясь, сказал Фродо, разглядывая рисунок. — А еще у рыцаря бывал эльфийский меч, синий плащ и у него суровый вид, хоть он и добрый.  
— Не думаю, что Бильбо имел в виду меня, — с улыбкой ответил Торин, возвращая рисунок.  
— А я уверен: это — ты, — хмурясь, заворчал Фродо. — Его сказки были о тебе.  
— Не дуйся, — ласково сказал гном, потрепав темные мягкие кудри. — Может, и правда я.  
Фродо долго не обижался. Он показал Торину еще свои рисунки. Все они были яркие, персонажи на них редко сражались. Чаще сидели у костра или праздновали победу, взявшись за руки. Складывая рисунки, Фродо зевнул и потер глаза.  
— Не пора ли тебе в кровать? — спросил Торин. — Завтра важный день.  
— Пока рано, — ответил малыш. — Я хотел еще помочь дяде Бильбо упаковать подарки.  
— Хорошо.  
Торин еще немного посидел с Фродо, пока не пришел взломщик. Бильбо зашел с кучей свертков, а после тактично выпроводил гнома за дверь и запретил остальным заходить.  
Гномы и эльфийка же решили оккупировать кухню. Во главе с Бомбуром решили приготовить праздничный торт по гномьим традициям. Торина до готовки не пустили. Сказали, что его подарок уже готов, а вот остальным надо постараться. Дубощит не стал спорить.  
Торин вернулся в свою комнату, сел за стол и взял в руки перо. Большую часть своих вещей гном уже собрал, да и в дорогу все было готово, пони тоже дожидались своего часа. У короля осталось последнее дело.


	27. 26. Обратно

Мягкие теплые руки, пахнущие землей, погладили золотые кудри.  
— Мам, еще пять минут, — попросил Бильбо.  
И снова почувствовал, как его гладят по голове. Хоббит резко сел и дотронулся до волос, которые, казалось, еще хранили чужое тепло. Ему и правда показалось, что это была мама, так отчетливо он ощутил ее прикосновения. Сердце сжалось, Бильбо поморщился и огляделся.  
Он отчетливо помнил, как вечером упаковал с Фродо подарки, а после разложил их на кухонном столе. А потом заснул в своей комнате, но сейчас хоббит был не в своей уютной кровати, а в прекрасном саду. Подобного на земле он никогда не видел. Столько цветов, таких разных и удивительно незнакомых. Бильбо и представить не мог, что существует такое буйство красок и запахов. И запахи не смешивались друг с другом, а лишь слегка переплетались, только улучшая и дополняя ароматы цветов. Слышалась размеренная жизнь насекомых с их жужжанием, стрекотом, трелью и простукиванием. Жизнь кипела в этом дивном саду, который не смог бы создать ни единый смертный.  
Бильбо резко поднялся. _Он помнил_. О, Эру, он помнил. Как ложился вчера спать, как готовились к его дню рождению. Помнил Торина и всех остальных. Так необычно было помнить, Бильбо даже глаза прикрыл пытаясь понять, что происходит. Он был растерян, но счастлив, обретя утерянное.  
— Бильбо Бэггинс, — раздался нежный голос за спиной.  
Хоббит обернулся. Но увидел не того, кого ждал. Вместо тонкой матери с черными кудрями стояла высокая женщина с румяными щеками и светлыми пшеничными волосами, которые спадали волной до самой земли. Ростом она была с человека, вся она была плавной и округлой. Зеленые глаза светились лаской и нежностью. Одета она была в белое свободное платье в пол, длинные рукава скрывали даже запястья, а в волосах дивный венок из багряных осенних листьев, красных ягод и последних цветов.  
— Госпожа Йаванна, — догадался Бильбо и упал на колени.  
Прекраснее нее он никого еще не видел. Хоббит не решался поднять глаз, разве был он достоин смотреть на неё?  
— Встань, Бильбо, — Йаванна протянула хоббиту руку и помогла ему подняться. — Как рада я нашей встрече, давно хотела с тобой познакомиться.  
Валар, не отпуская руки хоббита, повела его за собой, словно ребенка.  
— Я умер? — спросил Бильбо, потому что госпожа молчала.  
— Конечно же нет, — она улыбнулась. — Ты спишь и видишь сон.  
— Это слишком чудесный сон.  
— Ты заслужил.  
Йаванна остановилась и внимательно посмотрела на хоббита. Бильбо смотрел в ответ, слишком тяжело было оторвать взгляд от ее доброй красоты.  
— Я хочу сделать тебе подарок, — сказала Валар.  
— Подарок? — удивился Бильбо.  
— Да, ведь сегодня твой день рождения. Надеюсь, ты не против нарушить традицию и принять дар от меня.  
Они снова замолчали. Птицы пели свои сказочные песни, а пчела трудолюбиво работала над цветами.  
— Ты ведь уже виделся с моим мужем? — сказала Йаванна.  
— С великим Ауле? — припомнил сказания Бильбо. — Да, доводилось.  
— Твои друзья очень упорно молились своему творцу, с просьбой сжалиться и забрать свое проклятье.  
Бильбо сразу вспомнил, к какому выводу пришли гномы. Вывод этот был совсем неправильный.  
— Одолели они совсем моего мужа, поэтому он смягчился и позволил мне тебя одарить. Знаешь, Ауле всегда был добр к своим детям, поэтому растаяло его сердце, — продолжила говорить Валар.  
Бильбо только и стоял, удивленно открыв рот. Он и не догадывался, что гномы просили за него.  
— Я подарю тебе, мой славный хоббит, один день, когда ты будешь помнить все, — мягко говорила Валар. — В свой день рождения, каждый год отныне спадет морок с твоих воспоминаний.  
Йаванна наклонилась и прижала свои горячие, словно раскалённые угли, губы ко лбу полурослика. И крупные слезы скатились по щекам Бильбо, так счастлив он был сейчас.  
— Твоя любовь к этому гному, — Йаванна опустилась на одно колено, чтобы лица их были на одном уровне. — Эта любовь вдохновила меня. Твое доброе любящее сердце такое сильное, Бильбо. Мне жаль, что я могу подарить только один день в году.  
— О, госпожа, это и так слишком много, спасибо вам, — Бильбо не стеснялся своих слез.  
— Славный хоббит, — она вытерла влагу со щек полурослика своей теплой рукой и обняла его.  
После Валар встала и снова повела Бильбо за собой. Они шли по протоптанным тропинкам, хоббит вертел головой, пытаясь разглядеть цветы. Как хорошо, что большая их часть была в поле зрения полурослика. Но взгляд его все равно возвращался к Йаванне, ее шаги были мягкими, едва различимым. Госпожа остановилась, Бильбо проследил за ее взглядом и увидел белую беседку, которая словно лилия светилась на фоне сада.  
— С тобой хотела встретиться не только я, — сказала Йаванна. — Знаю, ты бы хотел увидеть Белладонну. И обещаю: придет срок и вы встретитесь. Но пока рано.  
После Йаванна отпустила руку хоббита и слегка подтолкнула его к беседке. Бильбо последний раз обернулся, но госпожи уже не было. Но вдалеке, глубоко в саду, он увидел двоих влюбленных, что шли по саду рука об руку. Бильбо прошел в беседку и так и застыл на месте, когда понял, кто перед ним стоит.  
— Фрерин…  
Это был даже не вопрос. Бильбо был уверен, что перед ним стоит младший сын Траина, молодой и красивый гном. Волосы светлые, как у Фили, а глаза совсем как у Торина. Короткая борода, всего пара кос в волосах. На одном ухе зажим. Одежда была расшита скромно, но так красиво.  
— Бильбо, — сказал гном, подходя ближе к полурослику.  
А после хоббит оказался в теплых объятиях, крепких и надежных. По началу Бэггинс растерялся, но все же обнял гнома в ответ.  
— Ты хотел встретиться со мной? — спросил Бильбо, когда его отпустили.  
Фрерин продолжал стоять рядом, расположив руки на плечах хоббита. Гном выглядел счастливым, он широко улыбался. А у Бильбо сердце болезненно сжалось, когда он увидел, каким молодым был юноша. Намного младше Фили и Кили. Совсем ребенок. Слушая рассказы Дубощита, Бильбо представлял Фрерина таким, как Торина в первую их встречу. Возможно, взломщик не мог в полной мере осознать, какими молодыми были дети Траина, когда они лишились дома.  
И такого юного отправили на войну?  
— Пройдемся? — предложил гном, согнув руку в локте, предлагая ее в распоряжение полурослику.  
Бильбо кивнул и взял Фрерина под руку.  
— Я давно за тобой наблюдаю, — заговорил гном, направляясь в сад. — С самого твоего первого дня в компании. Я, знаешь, всегда следил за Торином и Дис. Только, конечно, не прям слежу день и ночь. Скорее приглядываю. Да, так намного лучше. И в тот день был рядом, когда он пришел к тебе домой. Ну и грубияном же он был.  
Бильбо улыбнулся такому замечанию и как по-детски Фрерин скорчил недовольную гримасу.  
— Ты мне сразу понравился, — продолжил гном и повернул голову к спутнику. — И с каждым днем я все больше привязывался к тебе. Ты чудесный, Бильбо. И я рад, что ты появился в жизни моего брата.  
Фрерин остановился. Он аккуратно взял руки Бильбо в свои. Хоббит разглядел на пальцах гнома тонкие линии шрамов.  
— Всегда хотел сказать тебе спасибо за то, что помог вернуть Эребор. За то, что не раз выручал друзей. За то, что спас моего брата и племянников. За это тебе вся наша семья благодарна. И мама, и отец, и даже дед. А бабушка, что и говорить. Поэтому я скажу тебе спасибо от всего нашего рода.  
— Да не за что, — Бильбо даже растерялся.  
— Как же не за что, — Фрерин громко рассмеялся, запрокинув голову. Смех принца звонкий, заразительный. — Все же чудесный. Торину очень повезло, ведь ты его любишь. Знаешь, он давно обо мне не вспоминал. Больно было, оттого Торин прятал все чувства. Но с тобой он постоянно вспоминал меня. Я это сразу почувствовал. И это было не так, как обычно, когда больно, а по-другому. Так светло. Я чувствовал, как Торин грустил, но при этом улыбается. Я рад этому. Хватит ему страдать.  
Бильбо внимательно слушал. Фрерин повернул голову и, довольно прищурившись, улыбнулся. Хоббит проследил за его взглядом. Дыхание сперло, перед ним простиралось бесконечное море. Солнце еще скрывалось, но молочное рассветное небо наполняло все вокруг, разряжая воздух. Необычно пахло солью и свежестью.  
— Светает… Я был так же настойчив, как любой гном, — сказал Фрерин. — Я доставал Махала каждый день, пока ему не надоел. После он сослал меня Йаванне. Рад с тобой познакомиться.  
— И я так рад, — честно признался Бильбо. — Мне так жаль, что мы не смогли встретиться на земле.  
— Мне был отведен слишком малый срок, — Фрерин улыбался, так искренне и счастливо. — Эх, как жаль, что не было рядом тогда милого хоббита, что вступился бы за меня.  
Гном смеялся, а у Бильбо слезы стояли в глазах. Как нечестно, как несправедливо.  
— Да и будь я жив, Торину пришлось бы несладко, — лукаво сощурился Фрерин, когда первые лучи солнца упали на его лицо.  
— Почему? — не понял Бильбо.  
— Потому что куда ему тягаться с таким красивым мной. Будь я рядом, ты бы даже на Торина и не взглянул.  
Гном гордо выпятил грудь, а в глазах искорки-смешинки. Бильбо рассмеялся, крепко обнимая гнома за шею.  
— В добрый путь, — сказал Фрерин на ухо хоббиту.

Бильбо открыл глаза. Снова в своей комнате, в своей кровати. Все как обычно.  
Только в голове судорожно сталкиваются воспоминания, выстраиваясь в одну картину. Бильбо резко скинул одеяло, и, в чем спал — в однотонной светлой пижаме, выбежал в коридор. Он ринулся в гостевую комнату, где спал Торин. Но в ней было пусто. Кровать давно остыла. Бильбо растерянно сел на край, гадая куда мог уйти гном. В комнате было на удивление пусто, несмотря на то, что почти месяц здесь жил Дубощит. Хоббит только разглядел сложенные в углу дорожные сумки.  
Бильбо вышел в коридор. Он прошел в гостиную. Белые цветы уже начали увядать, нужно не забыть их убрать. А после, услышав на улице шум, хоббит выглянул в окно. Он бегом отправился вон из норы, обогнул ее и зашел на задний двор. Бильбо замер возле дуба, не отрывая взгляда от гнома.  
Такой, каким Бильбо запомнил его десять лет назад. Но в тоже время совсем другой. Немного больше седины в волосах, свежие лучи морщинок, шрамы, которых не было десять лет назад.  
Торин методично рубил дрова. На нем были только штаны и сапоги, которые были слишком простыми для короля. Взгляд хоббита замер на голой груди гнома, покрытой густыми черными волосами. Чуть ниже, между ребрами, находился бледный рубец, который остроконечной звездой расползался по коже. Сюда ударил Азог.  
Волосы завязаны в хвост и закинуты за спину, на нескольких тонких косах виднелись бусины. Видимо, почувствовав на себе чужой взгляд, он остановился и оглянулся.  
— Бильбо, что ты здесь делаешь? — Торин нахмурился. — Я должен представиться, я…  
— Торин, — только и сказал Бильбо.  
Гном замолчал, еще сильнее нахмурив брови. Хоббит подошел ближе и, как зачарованный, дотронулся сначала только кончиками пальцев до чужой щеки, а после нежно провел по скулам и бороде.  
— Бильбо, — Торин шумно выдохнул, но сам не решался дотронуться до хоббита.  
— Надо же, как у тебя отросла борода, — только и сказал Бильбо, улыбаясь.  
И потянулся к чужим губам. Торин послушно наклонился, прикрывая глаза. Бильбо зарылся пальцами в черно-серебряных волосах, теснее прижимаясь к гному. Услышал, как глухо упал топор на землю, а после широкие руки аккуратно, слишком нежно дотронулись до его лица.  
Сначала гном целовал нежно, но с каждой секундой поцелуй становился яростнее и насыщеннее. Торин провел языком по небу хоббита, а после прошелся по кромке зубов. Бильбо весь дрожал и теснее прижимался к любимому. Только и оставалась тонкая преграда в виде рубашки хоббита.  
Торин отрывался от губ, целовал щеки, веки и волосы хоббита. А после снова возвращался к распухшим губам. Бильбо со всей страстью старался отвечать гному.  
Как же он любил его, как хотел. Сердце вот-вот вырвется из груди. Вырвется к тому, кому уже принадлежит долгие десять лет.  
Торин отстранился и, тяжело дыша, прижался лбом ко лбу Бильбо.  
— Ты вспомнил, — сказал гном.  
Все было в этих двух словах. Такое неизмеримое счастье. Рука хоббита дотронулась до шрама на груди, а после плавно прошла по ключицам гнома и задержалась на плече.  
Бильбо кивнул, прижимаясь губами к колючей щеке. Гном засмеялся и крепко стиснул любимого в медвежьих объятиях, а после закружил хоббита, приподнимая над землей.  
— О, Эру, скорее отпусти меня, — попросил хоббит, впиваясь в плечи гнома.  
— Никогда не отпущу, — Торин продолжал улыбаться.  
Бильбо не удержался и обнял его.

На кухне пришлось расчистить стол от подарков. Бильбо быстро расположил все свертки на стулья и задвинул их за стол. Каждый подарок был положен на то место, где обычно сидел гном, которому он предназначался. А после стал быстро смешивать тесто. Торин был единственным, кому Бильбо не приготовил подарок. Потому что не знал, что дарить. Была идея приготовить пирог, который ему понравился.  
Дубощит вызвался помочь, но Бильбо строго-настрого запретил. Поэтому гном сидел за столом, следил, что делал хоббит, и говорил. Он рассказывал взломщику, как поправлялся после ранения, как они переживали ту тяжелую зиму, как восстанавливали Эребор. Рассказывал, как заключал союзы с соседями. Бильбо внимательно слушал и задавал вопросы.  
— А я видел Фрерина, — сказал хоббит, когда Торин замолчал.  
— Фрерина? — недоверчиво переспросил гном.  
— Во сне сегодня, — ответил Бильбо. — Он красивый.  
— Да, — с грустной улыбкой сказал Дубощит. — Золотой принц Эребора. Что это был за сон?  
Бильбо не стал упоминать Йаванну, но про встречу ничего не утаил. Торин внимательно слушал, не сводя взгляда с хоббита, который заливал тестом яблоки.  
— Мы с Дис всегда знали, что он приглядывает за нами, — гном словно рассуждал вслух. — Он всегда будет рядом с нами.  
— Да, — кивнул Бильбо.  
Хоббит поставил шарлотку подниматься в печь, а сам сел возле Торина. Хоббит положил свою руку поверх его и несильно сжал. Гном перевернул ладонь, и их пальцы переплелись.

— И это все мне одному? — спросил Торин, смотря на тарелку с шарлоткой, которую хоббит порезал для удобства.  
— Все тебе, — ответил Бильбо, садясь рядом. — С днем рождения меня!  
Хоббит подпер голову ладонями и смотрел, как гном пробует первый кусок. Всегда приятно видеть, как кто-то дорогой твоему сердцу с удовольствием ест то, что ты приготовил.  
— Давай со мной, — предложил Торин, беря в руки второй кусок.  
Долго Бильбо уговаривать не нужно. Вышло неплохо. Хоббит помог королю разделаться с парочкой кусков и принялся готовить праздничный завтрак.  
Первым проснулся Фродо. Бильбо думал, что компания будет подтягиваться по одному, как бывало всегда во время завтрака. Но сегодня гномы и эльфийка дружно зашли на кухню и громко поздравили именинников, вручая в качестве скромного презента большой квадратный торт в два этажа. Бомбур загадочно сказал, что угощение выполнено по секретным гномским рецептам. Попробовать торт решили после вручения подарков.  
Бильбо поблагодарил друзей и стал нарезать торт, но краем глаза поглядывал, как друзья находят свои подарки.  
Фили и Кили первыми распаковали свертки Каждому достался небольших размеров фонарь, который легко можно было взять в путь. Ори счастливо заулыбался, заметив чернила и хорошую бумагу. Нори оценил нож для конвертов, а Дори аккуратно держал в руках чашки из сервиза. Оин рассматривал мешочки для целебных трав, бормоча под нос, что и куда положит, Глоин разглядывал узоры на шерстяном пледе. Двалин поблагодарил за флягу, а его брат за трубку. Бомбур листал пока пустую кулинарную книгу, Бифур улыбнулся, увидев нож для резьбы по дереву. Бофур стянул с шеи старый шарф и повязал новый зеленого цвета. Тауриэль хвасталась Кили новой охотничьей сумкой. Фродо радостно запрыгал по комнате, ведь теперь в дополнение к деревянному мечу у него был щит.  
Когда Фродо подарил свои подарки, гномы стали радостно смеяться и благодарить юного художника. Ребенку довольно точно удалось передать всех гномов, каждый угадывался за секунду.  
Бильбо тоже достался рисунок. Он был нарисован самыми яркими цветами с улыбкой до ушей.  
— А что досталось тебе, Торин? — поинтересовался Фили, лукаво взглянув на дядю.  
— Лучший подарок, который мог приготовить Бильбо, — ответил Дубощит.  
Кили, который тоже подошел к дяде, с интересом заглянул в тарелку. Торин разрешил племянникам попробовать.  
— Это же как тот пирог, что ты готовил, когда мы только приехали, — сказал Кили с набитым ртом.  
— Да, — улыбнулся Бильбо. — Поэтому я его и приготовил, Кили.  
— Торин уже напомнил тебе наши имена? — поинтересовался Фили.  
— Я сам вспомнил, — ответил хоббит.  
Сложно описать, как громко закричали гномы. Больше походило на боевой клич, чем на возглас радости. Кто-то успел похлопать Бильбо по плечу. Друзья стали наперебой говорить:  
— О, Торин, теперь ты заберешь Бильбо в Эребор?  
— Было бы чудесно.  
— Да, без взломщика было грустно.  
Бильбо неловко повел плечами, услышав, что говорят гномы. Как не хотелось ему расстраивать друзей, но правду сказать было нужно.  
— Боюсь, не получится, — сказал хоббит со смущенной улыбкой.  
— Ты хочешь остаться в Шире? — спросил Торин без обвинения.  
— Немного, не знаю… Дело не в этом, — Бильбо глубоко вдохнул и признался. — Я вспомнил только на сегодня, завтра я снова все забуду.  
Тишина.  
Бильбо не решался поднять взгляд на друзей.  
— Но это не честно! — возмутился Фродо, стукнув кулачками по столу.  
Бильбо поднял голову и посмотрел на Торина. Гном уставился в столешницу, вид у него был ошарашенный.  
— Все честно, — сказал хоббит, Дубощит поднял глаза. — Я вообще не должен был вспоминать. Если бы я только помнил, зачем все это было, то ни за что не стал бы вам жаловаться. Не стал бы так убиваться. Этот день — щедрый подарок госпожи Йаванны.  
— Значит, ты вспомнил, почему все забыл? — тон у Торина был суровый.  
— Дааа, — протянул Бильбо, растягивая гласную, он надеялся, что сможет придумать убедительную причину. — Вы были правы, Аулэ наказал меня за кражу аркенстона.  
Бильбо не хотел говорить правду. Быть может, всем будет спокойнее. Но Дубощит продолжал хмуриться и сверлить Бэггинса взглядом, в котором сквозила сталь. Видимо, не поверил.  
В дверь постучали, Бильбо с облегчением вздохнул и побежал открывать. Он не мог сейчас спокойно смотреть Торину в глаза.  
На пороге оказался не кто иной, как Гэндальф. Маг не изменился: все тот же серебряный шарф, остроконечная шляпа, густая седая борода и тысячелетние глаза, которые видели слишком много.  
— О, Гэндальф, тебя за нашим столом и не хватало, — Бильбо обнял друга, когда тот опустился на колени.  
Волшебник прошёл в дом, неуклюже нагибаясь в коридоре, и отдал хозяину шляпу и посох. Пока Бильбо укладывал вещи гостя, к ним выбежал Фродо.  
— Гэндальф! — крикнул малыш, подбегая к волшебнику и без проблем запрыгивая тому на руки.  
— Как же ты подрос, — отметил Гэндальф, потрепав чёрные кудри.  
Фродо стал рассказывать волшебнику все, что произошло с ним за то время, что они не виделись. Бильбо же ушел ставить приборы для нового гостя.

За столом Гэндальф, гномы, эльфийка и Фродо пытались вести веселую беседу, кушая торт. Торин и Бильбо стояли в стороне. Король молчал.  
— Торин, не злись, прошу, — сказал Бильбо. — Я не хочу, чтобы мы теряли время, которого у нас и так немного.  
— Я злюсь не на тебя, а на Махала, как смел он…  
— Торин, — в ужасе воскликнул хоббит, опасаясь гнева Валар. — Не смей даже думать об этом. Я говорил с ним и с госпожой Йаванной. И я сам согласен с этим решением, я даже благодарен за него. Так что не смей злить своего создателя.  
Бильбо не знал, что еще сказать гному. Взломщик поймал взгляд мага, как всегда слишком понимающий.  
Хоббит вышел в коридор и прошел в гостиную. Он не хотел устраивать сцены при всех, будет лучше, если они с Торином все обсудят наедине. Король пошел за ним. Они молча сверлили друг друга взглядами.  
В комнату зашел Фили, а за ним взволнованный брат. Торин и Бильбо перевели взгляд на них. Хоббит даже вопросительно поднял брови, когда молчание затянулось.  
— У меня есть предположения, — начал Фили, внимательно смотря на Бильбо. — Почему Махал так поступил. И я уверен, что дело вовсе не в камне.  
Бильбо поджал губы. Торин смотрел на своих племянников.  
— А в чем тогда? — спросил король. Голос его был строгим.  
— Ну, это только предположения, мы ведь не можем знать наверняка, — Бильбо выдавил улыбку, надеясь перевести все в шутку.  
— Я умер, — сказал Фили, и вопроса в этом предложении не было.  
Бильбо замер. Вдоль позвоночника пробежал холодок. Откуда…  
— Фили, что ты такое несешь? — удивился Кили. — Мы чудом выжили.  
— Вот именно — чудом, — говорил старший принц, не спуская глаз с хоббита. — Я знаю, что умер. Такие раны… С ними не живут.  
— Слабое доказательство, — ответил Бильбо.  
Он скрестил руки на груди, надеясь унять волнение. Старший принц скопировал позу взломщика. Только в его случае это не было защитой, скорее полной уверенностью в себе. Его брат непонимающе хлопал глазами, не зная, зачем его сюда позвали.  
— Да, конечно, — Фили улыбнулся. — Но я успел попасть в чертоги Махала. И, что удивительно, увидел маленького хоббита рядом с Валар.  
На лице Фили играла торжествующая улыбка.  
— Кили, — продолжил Фили, повернув голову к брату. — Ты же рассказывал мне, что тебе снился сон с Махалом, и там был Бильбо.  
— Точно, — воскликнул Кили. — Я думал, это бред после ранения на Вороньей высоте, но если так подумать… Торин, а тебе подобное снилось?  
Все взгляды устремились на короля. На Дубощите не было лица, он бросил на Бильбо пустой взгляд и медленно подошел к окну. Хоббит неуверенно шагнул к нему, но не решился дотронуться.  
— Ответь, — сухо сказал Торин. — Это так?  
Бильбо нерешительно обернулся на мальчишек, а после перевел взгляд на Торина. Он не хотел говорить, но разве это было честно. Они имели полное право знать, что произошло.  
— Да, — прошептал Бильбо.  
Торин резко обернулся.  
— Прости, что не сказал… — сказал хоббит.  
— Нет, Бильбо, — сказал Фили, подойдя к Бэггинсу. — Тебе не за что извиняться. Спасибо.  
И старший принц обнял его. Так много объятий за один день. Бильбо уткнулся носом в чужое плечо и обнял юношу в ответ. Вдруг ему показалось, что не было этих десяти лет. Словно он только что говорил с Махалом и заступился за дорогих ему гномов. И он спас их. Защитил.  
Кили тоже подошел и обнял их вместе.  
— О, Бильбо, ты наш герой, — сказал Кили.

После объятий Кили и Фили ушли, и Бильбо остался с Торином наедине, и это страшило. Гном так и не проронил ни слова и только смотрел в окно, отвернувшись от Бильбо. Хоббит чувствовал себя ребенком, который разбил нечто дорогое и его вот-вот должны отчитать.  
— Если бы не мальчишки, то ты даже представить себе не можешь, как бы я был зол, — наконец-то заговорил Торин.  
Он развернулся, загораживая собой окно.  
— Я понимаю, Торин, — сказал Бильбо, улыбнувшись уголками губ. — Я бы тоже разозлился, если бы ты решил за меня. Но пойми: я не мог представить своей жизни без вас. Уверен, будь ты на моем месте, ты бы тоже самое сделал для меня.  
Торин сделал шаг к Бильбо и дотронулся костяшками пальцев до щеки хоббита. Рука гнома дрогнула, он хотел уже было отпустить ее, но Бильбо успел перехватил его руку и снова прижал к своей щеке. Честно, хоббит был рад, что правда открылась. Интересно, как давно понял Фили.  
— Поэтому ты тогда так быстро уехал, — горько сказал гном.  
— Поэтому я так быстро уехал, — повторил Бильбо.  
— А я думал, что ты меня ненавидишь.  
— Я никогда тебя не ненавидел, — слишком громко ответил Бильбо. — А наоборот. Я всегда… ещё в походе я тебя полюбил.  
— Надо же, — наконец-то на лице Торина появилась улыбка. — Еще в походе. А я вот осознал совсем недавно. Не дурак ли я?  
— Для меня самое главное, что ты понял.  
Хоббит привстал на носках и потянулся к Торину. Поцелуй вышел легким, лишь касание губ. Взгляд гнома был мягким, даже нежным. Бильбо улыбнулся, когда подумал о том, что за всю жизнь не целовался так много, как за последние недели.  
— Торин, — решился сказать хоббит, раз у них вышел такой откровенный разговор. — Помнишь, что ты должен мне желание?  
— Конечно, после твоего сражения с Двалином, — ответил гном. — Ты придумал?  
— Да, придумал. Уезжайте завтра же. Я боюсь, как бы ты не решил остаться здесь еще ненадолго, чтобы позаботиться обо мне и Фродо.  
— Ты этого не хочешь?  
— Хочу, но тебя давно ждут дома. Увы, ты нужен не только нам. Поэтому уезжайте, не задерживайтесь здесь.  
Торин внимательно смотрел на хоббита. И у Бильбо получилось выдержать этот испытывающий взгляд. В своем решении взломщик был уверен.  
— Хорошо, — было видно, как тяжело Торину даются эти слова. — Но я попрошу пообещать мне кое-что в ответ.  
— Что же?  
— Следующий твой день рождения пройдет в горе.  
Каждое слово гнома было тяжелым, он тоже железно был уверен в своем решении.  
— Я не думаю, что получится… Как я доберусь… и не вспомню…  
— Да или нет, Бильбо, — говорил гном. — Хочешь ли ты этого?  
День рождения в горе вместе с Торином, племянником и самыми дорогими друзьями. Помня все, что было. Ответ был очевиден.  
— Конечно же хочу.  
— Это главное, все остальное решается.

Бильбо бы хотел отметить свой день рождения дома в кругу друзей, но многие хоббиты готовились к этому событию. По большей части ради подарков и фейерверков Гэндальфа. Насчет подарков для гостей, Бильбо дал задание старику Гэмджи, щедро заплатив за дополнительную работу.  
Во время сборов на праздник, Ори попросил Бильбо поговорить наедине. Хоббит расчесывал кудри, пока юный художник оглядывал комнату взломщика.  
— Я знаю, подарки дарить нельзя, но думаю, это тебе пригодится, — сказал Ори, протягивая Бильбо листок.  
Хоббит взял в руки бумаги и замер, отложив гребень. На рисунке был изображен Торин. Он сидел вполоборота, лицо его было непроницаемым. Бильбо, не дотрагиваясь до самой бумаги, провел пальцами по тонким контурам, что создавали дорогое ему лицо.  
— Так похоже, — хоббит поднял голову и посмотрел на гнома, что сжимал в руках край шарфа. — Огромное спасибо.  
Бильбо подошел к Ори и обнял его, утыкаясь носом в чужое плечо. Художник покраснел, а после неловко обнял взломщика в ответ. Хоббит был благодарен гному за то, что тот подарил ему возможность вспоминать лицо короля.

—Мы ненадолго, — сказал Бильбо, когда компания покидала Бэг Энд.  
Были уже вечерние сумерки, слышался стрекот кузнечиков, а впереди маячили яркие огни.  
Свадебные украшения сняли, повсюду сверкали фонари. Многие хоббиты уже были на месте и вовсю праздновали, в основном семейство Туков и Бэггинсов. Заметив именинника, полурослики радостно подняли за него кружки и хором поздравили с днем рождения.  
Вскоре заиграла музыка и хоббиты с удовольствием брались за руки и бежали танцевать. Несколько гномов тоже пустились в пляс, вставая с полуросликами в хоровод.  
— Кажется, я должен тебе танец, — сказал Бильбо, протягивая Бофуру раскрытую ладонь.  
Мориец удивленно моргнул, посмотрев на небольшую руку хоббита. А после растерянно взглянул на взломщика.  
— Как я мог такое забыть, — улыбнулся Бильбо, беря гнома под локоть и выводя на поляну, где танцевали остальные пары.  
Встав, Бильбо закинул руку на плечо Бофура, а второй взял ладонь гнома.  
— Торин не будет против? — спросил мориец, начав двигаться в такт музыке.  
— Будет грустно, если он будет против, что два друга потанцуют, — ответил Бильбо.  
Хоббит улыбнулся. Кажется, его слова успокоили гнома. Бофур улыбнулся в ответ. Во время танца гном решил вспомнить былые деньки их похода. Бильбо тоже с удовольствием окунулся в роскошь воспоминаний.  
— Знаешь, — сказал Бильбо. — Как бы то ни было тяжело, но я бы хотел снова отправиться в поход.  
— Еще отправишься, — ответил мориец. — Какие твои годы.  
Песня сменилась. Бофур остановился, но руку Бильбо не отпустил. Они отошли от танцующих, чтобы никому не мешать.  
— Я рад, что после всего ты считаешь меня своим другом, — ответил Бофур.  
Он подмигнул хоббиту и они пошли к остальным. Гномы заняли целый стол и громко запевали песню. А Мерри и Пиппин танцевали рядом рука об руку. Бофур сел возле братьев, а Бильбо подошел к Торину и его племянникам.  
— А где Фродо? — спросил хоббит.  
— Был здесь, — ответил Дубощит, оглядываясь.  
Бильбо и Торин отправились искать ребенка. Они нашли его и Сэма за палатками. Гном хотел сразу пройти к детям, но Бильбо дернул его за рукав и предложил затаиться, ведь дети были не одни.  
Лотто снова дразнил Фродо.  
— Твой дядя — дурак сумасшедший, — кричал задира.  
Сэм хмурился, но в бой не шел. Лицо Фродо же было спокойным, он взял друга за руку и развернулся.  
— Пошли, Сэм, лучше пойдем играть, чем тратить с ним время, — сказал юный Бэггинс.  
Лотто открыл рот, он-то надеялся, что его злые слова заставят Фродо сорваться. Вместо того, чтобы принять поражение, сын Отто схватил с земли камень и замахнулся. Бильбо и Торин сразу же вышли из укрытия, но не они помешали Лотто.  
Лобелия держала руку сына, в которой был зажат камень. Фродо и Сэм обернулись на шум, а Торин и Бильбо встали возле них.  
— Что это такое? — грозно спросила женщина. Её ребенок сразу же выбросил камень и, вырвав руку из цепких пальцев матери, сбежал.  
— Ты вовремя, Лобелия, — сказал Бильбо, надеясь немного разрядить обстановку.  
Женщина перевела взгляд на родственника, в глазах промелькнуло что-то, чего раньше Бильбо не замечал в Лобелии. Стыд.  
— Прости меня, — сказала она, сильнее стискивая ручку зонтика. — И моего сына.  
Бэггинс не успел ответить, как Лобелия скрылась. Оказалась, что она сразу же ушла с праздника, даже не взяв подарок. А это было совсем на нее не похоже.

Прекрасным завершением праздника стал фейерверк Гэндальфа. Сотни и сотни огней взмывали в небо, взрываясь разноцветными цветами. Дети радостно кричали и просили сделать больше и больше фейерверков. Гномы тоже с удовольствием взглянули на незатейливое волшебство мага. Они знали о его силе, но подобные чудеса видели впервые.  
Бильбо посмотрел на Торина. В глазах гнома отражались радужные звезды и блики. Лицо его было спокойным, даже расслабленным. Хоббит был рад. Тихий край полуросликов принес мир в душу великого Короля-Под-Горой. Бильбо взял гнома за руку. Торин взглянул на него, на его лице заиграла улыбка. Он наклонился и поцеловал взломщика. Каждый сантиметр неба наполнился всеми цветами, которые только могли вырасти в Шире.

Они до последнего оттягивали момент расставания. Они были в комнате Бильбо, которого Торин попросил встать перед небольшим зеркалом и закрыть глаза. Гном долго с чем-то возился за спиной взломщика. После что-то прохладное и легкое коснулось кончиков ушей хоббита.  
— Открывай, — сказал Торин, голос его был совсем рядом.  
Бильбо открыл глаза и не смог удержаться от восхищенного возгласа. Украшение из золота было выковано так искусно. Тонкие линии оплетали кончики ушей, как тонкие стебли они переходили в цветы, которые терялись среди кудрей.  
— Как настоящие, — завороженно сказал Бильбо, покрутив головой в разные стороны, чтобы лучше все рассмотреть. Разглядывая драгоценную работу в зеркало, он дотронулся до золотых лепестков. — Так вот почему ты каждое утро пропадал в кузнице. Но как ты так точно узнал размер?  
— У меня острый глаз, — ответил гном, который с улыбкой наблюдал за взломщиком. — Тебе нравится?  
— Конечно! У тебя волшебные руки, — горячо заговорил хоббит, отворачиваясь от зеркала. — Но ведь хоббиты дарят подарки, а не…  
— Это вовсе не подарок на день рождения, — перебил Торин. — Это на прощание. Я не могу подарить тебе воспоминаний о себе, так позволь дать тебе хотя бы это.  
— Торин, я…  
Часы пробили двенадцать часов, прерывая хоббита. Бильбо растерянно взглянул на циферблат, не веря, что день закончился.  
— Уже поздно, — сказал гном. — Тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
Хоббит понял, что Торин собирается уходить.  
— Быть может, останешься со мной, пока я не усну? — спросил Бильбо.  
Не сейчас должен уйти Торин. Хоббит не хотел, чтобы этот чудесный день заканчивался одиночеством в холодной постели.  
Гном кивнул. Бильбо улыбнулся и принялся снимать украшения с ушей, Торин помог ему. Его лицо было так близко, что Бильбо чувствовал его горячее дыхание. Гном пытался аккуратно снимать свой подарок, но в последний момент задел кончик уха. Хоббита так и прошибло приятной волной, которая прошла вдоль позвоночника.  
— Прости, — встревожился король, убирая украшения на стол. — Я сделал тебе больно?  
— Сделай так еще раз, — попросил Бильбо.  
И Торин сделал. Его пальцы аккуратно очерчивали форму уха, задерживаясь на заостренных кончиках. Лицо же гнома замерло совсем рядом. Бильбо приоткрыл рот, но гном не спешил его целовать. Хоббит беспомощно дотронулся носом до носа Торина, сдерживаясь, чтобы не издать громких звуков.  
Бильбо и не заметил, как они оказались возле кровати. Гном развязал шейный платок хоббита, стянул подтяжки. Правда, вышла небольшая заминка, потому что Торину пришлось отвлечься и снять сапоги.  
После они забрались на кровать, которая тихо скрипнула под тяжестью. Бильбо, словно утопающий, потянулся к гному, дотрагиваясь до его мощной шеи. Наконец-то Торин его поцеловал. Бильбо жадно подался навстречу, приоткрывая рот.  
Взломщик лежал на спине, а король нависал над ним, заслоняя собой весь мир. Бильбо потянулся к вороту чужой рубашки, дрожащими пальцами расстегивая верхние пуговицы, пока Торин в его рту вытворял невообразимые вещи. Голову кружило так сильно, что хоббиту казалось, что он позабудет все на свете, кроме гнома, который тесно прижимался к нему.  
На мгновение остановившись, они дотронулись друг до друга лбами. Оба дышали тяжело. Руки Торина крепко сжимали бока хоббита, но было совсем не больно. Только жгучий жар сильнее разливался по всему телу. Торин повел носом по чужой щеке, после прижался губами к шее. Бильбо только и оставалось беспомощно держаться за его шею.  
— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Бильбо и стал повторять, как заведенный. — Люблю. Люблю. Я люблю тебя. Так сильно.

Гномы толпились во дворе, поправляя друг на друге рюкзаки и проверяя, все ли взяли. Бильбо и Фродо стояли рядом и помогали, чем могли. Гэндальф тоже готовился к походу, хотел дойти с гномами до Ривенделла. День стоял погожий, прохладный ветер с реки разгонял жар солнечных лучей. Хороший день, чтобы отправиться в путь.  
Бильбо себе места не находил. Он только успел познакомиться с гномами, а те уже уезжали. И отчего такая невыносимая тоска сжимала его сердце.  
-…льбо?  
Вот бы они погостили у них еще немного. Как было бы славно.  
— Бильбо? — тяжелая рука опустилась на плечо хоббита.  
— Торин? — Бэггинс поднял голову и заглянул в синие глаза, в которых сквозило беспокойство.  
— Все в порядке? — спросил Дубощит.  
— Да, — кивнул хоббит. — Только жаль, что вы совсем не погостили. Может, останетесь ещё на денёк?  
Торин улыбнулся.  
— Мы и так целый месяц донимали тебя, — сказал Фили, прикрепляя нож к сапогу.  
— Лучше ты к нам скорее приезжай, — сказал Кили, поправляя серебряную брошь на своем плаще, у Тауриэль была такая же.  
Бильбо закивал головой. Ему не верилось, что он и правда вчера все вспомнил. Но теперь он хотя бы знал причину, это помогало облегчить страхи полурослика.  
— Держи, — Торин протянул хоббиту конверт.  
— Что это? — Бильбо взял в руки письмо.  
— Мое послание тебе. Читай его иногда. А через год мы увидимся с тобою вновь. И, Фродо, почаще напоминай своему дяде о предстоящем путешествии.  
Ребенок кивнул. Он готов был приложить все силы, чтобы выполнить просьбу Короля-Под-Горой. Бильбо улыбнулся и убрал письмо за пазуху.  
— Хорошо, — хоббит попытался улыбнуться, но вышло скверно. — Тогда до встречи?  
— До встречи, — Торин внезапно подошел ближе и, убрав челку, поцеловал Бильбо в лоб.  
Остальные усиленно делали вид, что очень заняты, и не обращали на них никакого внимания. После Торин приказал выступать и отряд из тринадцати гномов, эльфийки и одного волшебника отправились в путь. Когда их фигуры стали меньше, Фродо заплакал, прижимаясь к боку опекуна. Бильбо взял ребенка на руки, чтобы ему лучше было видно друзей.  
Так и простояли двое хоббитов, пока отряд не исчез из виду.  
Перед гномами Фродо старался не расплакаться. Но стоило им уйти, как малыш не знал утешения, он плакал в рубашку дяди и по телу его пробегала крупная дрожь. Бильбо ничего не говорил, только отнес племянника в его комнату, сидел с ним в обнимку и укачивал, пока малыш не уснул.  
Убедившись, что Фродо крепко спит, Бильбо укутал его и вышел из комнаты. В Бэг Энде стало слишком пусто, хотя вся утварь и мебель были на местах. Бэггинс пошел к себе. Недолго думая, он сел за стол и вскрыл конверт, что дал ему Торин. Пальцы у хоббита дрожали.  
 _Дорогой Бильбо._  
 _Мне тяжело покидать тебя. Эти дни были лучшим, что случилось со мной за последние десять лет, а может быть и за всю мою долгую жизнь. Если бы я мог выбирать, то предпочел бы коротать вечность в твоем доме, чем в чертогах Махала._  
 _Но я уезжаю, потому что меня ждет мой народ. Но меня успокаивает мысль, что ты приедешь ко мне в следующем году, ради этого я готов пройти через что угодно._  
 _Я готов говорить тебе каждый день и каждую минуту, что я люблю тебя. Но все, что мне остается — эти жалкие строки, через которые не передать всего того, что я испытываю рядом с тобой. Ты пробуждаешь лучшее во мне в те мгновения, когда я сам в это не верю._  
 _Впервые ты спас меня на том обрыве, когда весь мир вокруг был в огне. А после ты продолжал спасать меня, каждый день. Продолжал спасать, даже когда я этого не заслуживал. И этот месяц в Шире, каждый день ты снова и снова меня спасал._  
 _Я не хочу, чтобы ты забывал меня, поэтому и пишу это письмо. Позволь мне этот последний эгоистичный поступок. В трудные времена ты можешь взять это письмо в руки и узнать о гноме, что любит тебя больше жизни. О гноме, что готов отдать все сокровища Эребора, только бы ты снова улыбался. Только бы ты был счастлив._  
 _Навеки твой, Торин Дубощит»._  
С каждым прочитанным словом Бильбо менялся в лице все больше. А когда дочитал, закрыл лицо руками и горько заплакал.


	28. Эпилог

Торин внимательно разглядывал лицо, что было напротив. Бильбо лежал рядом, на второй половине широкой кровати, и крепко спал. Гном же не мог заснуть, он вспоминал, как несколько недель назад мастер взломщик со своим племянником приехали в Эребор.  
В тот день вся гора стояла на ушах, гномы бегали вокруг, четко выполняя указания. Торин обходил обеденный зал, проверяя, как идёт подготовка.  
— Давно не видела тебя таким взволнованным, — Дис подошла к брату с лукавой улыбкой.  
Она была младше Торина всего на четырнадцать лет, небольшая разница. Они были очень похожи: голубые глаза, чёрные волосы, прямой нос. Она всегда была занозой в неприличном месте, но Торин ее любил и лелеял.   
На Дис было синее платье, одно из парадных. Оно было украшено серебряной вышивкой и мелкой россыпью драгоценных белых камней. Все сегодня были одеты празднично в ожидании важных гостей. Волосы сестры были идеально переплетены, ни один локон не выбивался из тугих кос. Украшений было немного, только пара мифриловых и серебряных бусин в прическе.  
Торин тоже был при параде, но с волосами ничего делать не стал, только причесал и переплел косы, которые носил всегда.  
— Я не видел его целый год, конечно же я взволнован, — сказал Дубощит, выходя из зала, сестра следовала за ним.  
— Ты даже представить не можешь, как сильно я хочу встретиться с твоим взломщиком, — сказала Дис и стала загибать пальцы на правой руке. — Он спас моих сыновей, как минимум за это я вечно буду ему благодарна. Также он спас тебя, без него не был бы отвоёван Эребор, и, вероятнее всего, вы бы даже до горы не добрались, а сгинули в Лихолесье. И все это сложить с тем, как много вы все о нем говорите. В Эреборе он превратился в героя из легенд и сказок. Маленький отважный хоббит, который спас гномов.  
Дис и правда слишком часто слышала рассказы о Бильбо. А после того, как Торин вернулся домой год назад, он поведал ещё о том, что хоббит вернул души его племянников и его самого из чертогов Махала.  
Они как раз проходили по галерее, когда к ним подбежал Фили. На нем был красивый камзол, который был распахнут и уже выглядел неопрятно. Словно он уже успел поваляться на земле вместе с Кили. Старший племянник окликнул короля и, запыхаясь, произнёс одно лишь слово:  
— Едут.  
Торин переглянулся с Дис, а после они уже быстрым шагом направлялись к главным воротам. Дубощиту пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы не сорваться на бег.  
Возле ворот стояла почти вся его компания, кроме Бофура. Который, собственно, и отправился сначала в Эред Луин, а на обратном пути заехал в Шир. Фили подошел к Кили, который стоял вместе с Тауриэль и что-то радостно обсуждал. Рыжую голову эльфийки легко было разглядеть в толпе гномов.  
Ворота открылись, и караван въехал в гору. Торин кивал гномам, что приветствовали своего короля, но единственным его желанием было разглядеть среди верениц повозок кудрявую голову.  
— Дядя Торин! — раздался радостный возглас.  
Гном сразу же повернул голову и увидел, как к нему на всех парах мчался юный Бэггинс. Он подрос, правда совсем немного. Фродо был растрепанным, на нем была кофта, из-под которой виднелся смятый воротник рубашки. И ребёнок без зазрения совести запрыгнул на руки Королю-Под-Горой. Торин ловко поймал его, и правда стал тяжелее. Фродо обхватил его за шею и крепко прижался, а Дубощит обнял в ответ.  
— Я так скучал, — озвучил мысли гнома Фродо, слегка отстраняясь и заглядывая в лицо.  
— И я, — ответил Торин.  
Он разглядел в чёрных кудрях бусины, что дарил год назад. Самые обычные, которые может спокойно носить любой гном. Но на этот день рождения он приготовил подарок намного лучше.  
— Добрый день, молодой человек, — сказала Дис малышу.  
Она явно была удивлена такому развитию событий, но быстро взяла себя в руки. Женщина ласково улыбнулась ребенку и слегка наклонила голову набок, разглядывая его. Фродо немного засмущался и сильнее прижался к Торину.  
— Здравствуйте, — тихо поздоровался хоббитенок.  
— Это Дис, моя сестра, — сказал король, подбадривая ребенка.  
— Значит, вы мама Фили и Кили? — спросил Фродо.  
— Да, это я, — улыбнулась гномка. — Приятно познакомиться, Фродо. Торин много про тебя рассказывал.  
— Правда? — удивился малыш.  
— Правда, — кивнула женщина. — Оттого мне не терпелось с тобой познакомиться.  
Пока Дис разговаривала с ребенком, Торин огляделся. Если здесь Фродо, то где-то рядом должен быть его дядя. Гном, продолжая держать ребёнка на руках, повернулся в ту сторону, откуда прибежал малыш. Бильбо выбирался из повозки, опираясь на руку Бофура, они что-то обсуждали. Хоббит выглядел взволнованным, но, видимо, разговор с морийцем его успокаивал. Когда же хоббит твёрдо стоял на земле, он огляделся. Бофур кивнул в сторону Торина, и Бильбо повернул голову. И наконец-то Дубощит смог поймать взгляд своего взломщика.  
Бильбо не изменился, только выглядел растрепанным и помятым после дороги, но хотя бы все пуговицы на жилете сохранились.  
— Махал, — воскликнула Дис, взглянув на мастера Бэггинса. — И такого кроху ты взял в поход?  
— Гэндальф был очень убедителен, — ответил Торин с заминкой, он не сразу уловил смысл слов сестры. Все его внимание было сосредоточено на хоббите.  
— Мой дядя самый смелый, он говорил с драконом, — вступился за защиту Бильбо ребенок.  
— Я не хотела обидеть мистера Бэггинса, я просто поражена, — сказала женщина.  
Бильбо неуверенно шагнул вперёд, когда Бофур легонько толкнул его в спину. Хоббит напоследок гневно посмотрел за плечо, но все же пошёл туда, где стоял Торин.  
— Здравствуйте, — сказал Бильбо, подойдя к королю. — Бильбо Бэггинс, к вашим услугам.  
Торин хотел представиться, но внезапно Дис сделала шаг вперёд, тем самым вставая ближе к взломщику, и заговорила:  
— Дис, к вашим.  
— Безумно приятно познакомиться, — Бильбо слегка расслабился и сделал вежливый поклон.  
— А мне как приятно, — говорила сестра, подходя ближе к Бильбо и беря его под руку. Она оказалась выше его на полголовы. Что и говорить о потомках Дурина. — Вы даже не представляете, сколько я о вас слышала.  
— Надеюсь, больше хорошего, — уши хоббита слегка покраснели.  
— Только хорошее, — подтвердила Дис. — От сыновей, а также от моего брата, Торина.  
Женщина соизволила представить короля, махнув в его сторону рукой. Дубощит же слегка склонил голову. Он и забыл, какого это - каждый день начинать со знакомства с Бильбо.  
— Я сразу так и подумал, — хоббит улыбнулся гному.  
— Конечно, Бофур подсказал, — сказала Дис, ободряющее.  
— Вовсе нет, — Бильбо повернул голову к женщине, пришлось слегка поднять подбородок, чтобы создать с ней зрительный контакт. — Я узнал, по своим заметкам, я описывал достаточно точно.  
Он неловко повёл плечами и посмотрел снова на гнома.  
— Я, конечно, все понимаю, но Торин, Бильбо и Фродо устали с дороги, — вмешался в разговор Балин. После он представился хоббиту.  
Торин неохотно кивнул. Бильбо выглядел усталым, да и Фродо тоже. Гном отпустил ребёнка, и тот сразу же подошел к дяде и взял его за руку.  
— Я провожу, — кивнула Дис, она продолжала держать хоббита под руку. — Прошу туда.  
И хоббиты отправились за леди Дис, а Торин смотрел им вслед. И когда они почти скрылись за аркой, Бильбо повернул голову, и король смог поймать его взгляд. Хоббит улыбнулся гному, а после скрылся.

Торин очень хотел устроить настоящий пир по приезде хоббитов, и был уверен, что его мнение разделяют многие гномы. Ведь Бильбо был настоящим героем Эребора. Но пришлось сдержать этот порыв и ограничиться ужином в кругу друзей. Присутствовали все гномы, что были в походе, а также Тауриэль, Дис и Гимли с мамой.  
Ужин проходил прекрасно, говорили гномы и юный Фродо, который в деталях рассказывал о своем первом путешествии.  
— А еще я привез тебе подарки, дядя Торин, но только они остались в комнате, — сказал Фродо.  
— Подарки? — Дубощит удивился.  
— Подарки. Ты ведь пропустил день рождения и Сэма, и Мерри, и Пиппина. Они для всех сделали подарки.  
Гномы довольно заурчали. Приятно было знать, что мальчишки их помнят. Торин улыбался. Как же он скучал по этому ребенку. Как легко было привыкнуть к его щебету, и оказалось совсем невозможно отвыкнуть.  
Торин постоянно бросал взгляды на Бильбо. Тот молчал, внимательно слушал и постоянно жевал. Теперь хоббиту предстоит испытать на себе все гостеприимство гномов, мало ему не покажется.  
К огромному сожалению короля с Бильбо наедине он остаться не смог. Как и еще несколько дней. До дня рождения хоббита по приезде того оставалось две недели.  
Торин постоянно находил свободную от дел минутку и проводил её с хоббитами. Гномы понимали это желание, от того компания всячески старалась взять на себя часть королевских обязанностей.

День начинался со знакомства как и год назад. Торин заходил за Бильбо в отведенные ему покои и сопровождал до обеденного зала, где подавался завтрак. Фродо в скором времени стал хорошо ориентироваться в Эреборе и сам находил дорогу. Фили и Кили устроили малышу самую подробную экскурсию по Одинокой Горе. Вскоре у юного Бэггинса появился новый друг в лице молодого Гимли, который только-только начал заплетать бороду.  
Вскоре еще один гном сдался под обаянием детских голубых глаз. Дис души не чаяла в маленьком хоббите. Ее сыновья давно выросли, у них была своя жизнь. А дочь Траина так скучала по заботам о детях. Она рассказывала Фродо гномьи предания, даже немного научила кхуздулу, который был под запретом для других рас. Но женщина только махнула рукой на правила, ведь у ребенка был такой пытливый ум, он так интересовался, что нельзя было устоять и не поделиться секретами.

Во время завтрака Торин садился возле Бильбо, они разговаривали и строили планы на день. И если у короля не было дел, то планы удавалось претворить в жизнь. За эти дни они успели несколько вечеров провести в библиотеке, устроить прогулку возле горы, просто беседовали в покоях Торина или Бильбо.  
Король Эребора был счастлив, заканчивая вечера вместе с хоббитом возле жаркого камина.  
Они провели один из закатов у стен бастиона, когда Бильбо восхищенно смотрел на красочный пейзаж со словами:  
— Такого в Шире не увидишь.  
На его лице играли последние алые лучи заходящего солнца. На фоне начинающихся сумерек он выглядел волшебно. Таким, каким Бильбо был во снах Дубощита. Очень часто хоббит снился королю растрепанным и уставшим, но довольным, а за спиной в рассветном мареве стоит Эребор. Тот самый момент на скале Каррок, что клеймом был выжжен на сердце Торина.

В ночь на одиннадцатое сентября Торин бродил по своей комнате, он не мог спокойно лежать, зная, что утром Бильбо все вспомнит. И, казалось, ему больше хотелось, чтобы этот день настал, но в тоже время… В то же время он бы хотел, чтобы этот день никогда не наступал и Бильбо вместе с Фродо навсегда остались в Эреборе. Гнома бы еще долго терзали такие мысли, если бы в дверь не постучали.  
Торин замер посреди комнаты. Время приближалось к полуночи. Кто мог прийти к нему в такой час? Вдруг что-то случилось. Гном открыл дверь.  
— Бильбо? — удивился Дубощит, разглядев во мраке коридора хоббита.  
— Прости, я разбудил тебя? — спросил хоббит.  
— Нет, — замотал головой Торин и отошел, пропуская взломщика в комнату. — Я не спал.  
Бильбо прошел внутрь и замер посреди комнаты, где недавно стоял гном. Хоббит молча осмотрелся, он уже был сегодня в этой комнате, но сейчас с новым интересом рассматривал обстановку королевских покоев и говорить не спешил.  
— Что-то случилось? — спросил Торин, когда молчание затянулось.  
Он был рад видеть Бильбо, но он переживал. Что могло заставить хоббита прийти так поздно? Его явно что-то тревожило.  
— Все хорошо, — Бильбо улыбнулся и посмотрел на Торина. — Фродо уже заснул. Ждет не дождется завтрашнего дня. У него в голове не укладывается, что его завтра завалят подарками.  
Бильбо усмехнулся, показав зубы, а после так же быстро подавил улыбку. Торин улыбнулся ему. Фродо и правда сегодня едва мог усидеть на месте от предвкушения.  
— Я пришел потому что… потому что хотел… — Бильбо замялся и отвернулся.  
Он сделал несколько шагов и дотронулся до темного дерева, изящно украшенной балке, что держала балдахин у кровати темно-синего цвета. Торин видел, как тонкие пальцы легко прочертили узоры. На хоббите была только свободная рубашка, темно-бордовые бриджи со спущенными подтяжками. Его кудри были слегка потемневшими и более тяжелыми. Видимо, хоббит недавно принимал водные процедуры. Торин дернул головой, не разрешая своим мыслям зайти далеко.  
Он прошелся по комнате и встал с другой стороны кровати, чтобы видеть лицо Бильбо. Взломщик быстро взял гнома в плен своих серых глаз.  
— Я хотел узнать, можно ли мне остаться с тобой сегодня? — быстро выпалили полурослик, но глаза отводить не стал.  
Торин сначала удивленно поднял брови, а после сразу нахмурился, обдумывая сказанное.  
— Ты имеешь в виду на ночь? — решил уточнить гном, у которого мгновенно пересохло во рту.  
— Если ты не против, — затараторил Бильбо. — Не подумай, просто я подумал, что захочу проснуться с тобой, когда все вспомню. Ну знаешь, открыть глаза и увидеть тебя, чтобы не терять драгоценные минуты…  
— Я не против.  
Бильбо сразу же замолчал. Он не улыбнулся, брови удивленно не изогнулись. Его живое лицо вдруг замерло. Торин тоже замер. Как замерло и время вокруг них. И казалось, ни одной мысли не было в голове гнома, как и хоббита. Только переполняющее через края чувство, которое сложно описать. Быть может, стоит называть это любовью. Но Торин был уверен, что то было ощущение намного глубже, намного чувственнее и значительнее.  
Но в то же время то было поразительное спокойствие. В комнате горела лишь пара свеч, но Дубощит отчетливо видел лицо напротив. Он запомнил его давно, каждую линию и каждый изгиб, но стоило гному снова взглянуть на Бильбо, как казалось, что видит впервые.  
Они молча легли на кровать прямо поверх одеяла. Они продолжили смотреть друг на друга. Вскоре Бильбо уснул. Торин внимательно следил, как мягко закрылись глаза, обрамленные светлыми ресницами. Но гном заснуть не мог, не хотел пропустить того момента, как Бильбо откроет глаза и узнает его. Ему было не привыкать бодрствовать по несколько дней. Торин не чувствовал усталости, сна не было ни в одном глазу.  
Свечи догорели. Король совсем потерял связь со временем и реальностью. Словно зачарованный он смотрел, не в силах пошевелиться. Поэтому Торин не заметил, как наступил рассвет.  
Сначала Бильбо слегка пошевелил носом и медленно приоткрыл глаза. Он несколько раз моргнул, а после улыбнулся и от этой улыбки у Торина защемило сердце.  
— Доброе утро, — прошептал хоббит, знакомо дотрагиваясь кончиками пальцев до щеки гнома.


End file.
